Make a Wish
by Wade1978
Summary: Make a wish upon a star...Chuck makes a wish upon a satellite. What happens next will be the turning point in Chuck's life as a spy, and his relationship with Sarah. Tweaked canon, somewhat AU post-Tom Sawyer.
1. Chapter 1: Star Wars

**Make a Wish**

 **A/N: Chuck Verses Tom Sawyer was one of my favorite episodes. What if Chuck stopping Morimoto's weapons satellite served as the turning point for his spy life, and his relationship with Sarah?**

 **The story will begin at the conclusion of Tom Sawyer in a modified canon setting.**

 **This story was inspired by another story, "What Would You Like?" by stars90. I enjoyed the concept presented by stars90, and it seems my brain can't get away from it. So, I'm taking a gamble and letting the inspiration from "What Would You Like" guide me.  
**

 **I would like to thank stars90 for graciously allowing me to use the concept from "What Would You Like" in my story. If you haven't read "What Would You Like," I highly recommend it. You can find it in my Favorites. Our stories will have similarities, but I did make a conscious effort to ensure "Make a "Wish" has it's own unique flavor. Plus, I have a storyline planned well beyond Tom Sawyer.  
**

 **One major difference I will point out is the attitude of the higher ups in how they deal with Chuck, especially Beckman. You'll just have to read each of our stories to find out the differences.  
**

 **I balanced the mix of narrative and dialogue as much as possible.**

 **There will be some strong language, but I kept the romance scenes tame.  
**

 **As for Chuck and Sarah, I focused on relationship development. I believe things would have gone a lot different in canon had they gotten together early. I do strive to keep the characters in character. I will try to bring all the elements from the show together as much as possible. There will be drama, humor, and action.  
**

 **Thoughts and phone conversations are in italics. My apologies in advance if you see a mistake, grammatical or technical. I do proofread each chapter before posting, but none of us are perfect.  
**

 **I do hope the reader finds the story enjoyable. I will update as often as I can.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. WHAAAA!**

 **Chapter 1: Star Wars**

Brigadier General Diane Beckman was sweating bullets. The Commanding General of NORAD had just informed her an ICBM was fueled and ready for launch. Beckman was video conferencing NORAD, Major Casey, and the Launch Control Center at Vandenberg, Air Force Base in preparation for the launch.

The target: A nuclear weapon's satellite activated by a terrorist. The satellite was targeting the West Coast of the United States.

The young Air Force Captain manning the Launch Control Center at Vandenberg addressed Major Casey. "All safeties are off, missile is fueled and ready. Missile is armed. You now have control of the missile, Major Casey."

Casey popped his knuckles and lifted the safety on the portable missile control console in Castle. _I never thought I would ever have to fire a nuke._

Suddenly, a radar technician monitoring the weapons satellite broke the momentum of the firing sequence.

"General Greer! Something's happening with the satellite! Wait a minute… Sir! The satellite just disarmed! All weapons are on safe! She's bugging out, General, and heading back to high orbit!"

General Greer ran over to the radar console. "Are you sure, Lieutenant?"

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life, General. The satellite is standing down, Sir."

Greer shook his head in relief. "Dear God…that was close!"

Casey's phone rang at that instant. "Walker?"

Silence filled the air as everyone focused their attention on Casey. Casey replied, "Understood," then hung up his phone.

"General Beckman, Walker has control of the TV station. Bulsara and his team are neutralized."

Beckman took a deep breath and muttered, "Thank, God." She composed herself and addressed Casey.

"Major Casey, how did Agent Walker obtain the code?"

Casey replied professionally. "She didn't, General. The Intersect obtained the code."

Beckman quickly addressed Greer and the Space and Missile Operations Officer at Vandenberg. "Gentleman, I appreciate your assistance with this matter. I need to debrief Major Casey. General Greer, I'll be in touch."

Before anyone could reply, Beckman disconnected the feeds from NORAD and Vandenberg.

"Alright, Major. We're secure."

Casey shook his head. "You're not gonna believe this, General. Bartowski found the code playing Missile Command. His theory about Morimoto hiding the code in the game was correct. Bartowski relayed the code to Walker after she took out Bulsara's team. Walker is waiting for a cleaner team to arrive at the TV station."

Beckman's eyes bugged out of her head. "I'll be damned…Bartowski made it to the kill screen?"

Casey furrowed his brow. "How did you know about the kill screen, General?"

Beckman waved a hand. "Never mind. Where is Mr. Bartowski at the moment, Major Casey?"

Casey glanced over at one of the video feeds. "Ma'am, Bartowski is currently being carried around the Buy More like some nerd god."

Beckman cut Casey off. "That'll do, Major. I didn't ask for specifics. Alright, retrieve Mr. Bartowski and recall Agent Walker once her backup secures the TV station. There will be a briefing in one hour."

Beckman disconnected the feed. Casey shook his head. "The moron saved the entire West Coast using a damn video game. This assignment gets more and more bizarre by the minute."

 **White Housing Briefing Room**

President Zachary Levy couldn't believe his ears.

"You mean to tell me this young man has our entire intelligence database in his head? Why in the hell wasn't I informed of this before some terrorist whack-job decided to hijack a nuclear weapons satellite?"

CIA Director Tom Hardy maintained his composure during the dressing down from the President.

"Mr. President, the fewer people who knows about Operation Bartowski, the better. We kept you out of the loop for operational security."

President Levy leaned forward. "Director Hardy, the last time I checked, I am the President of the United States. Don't give me that plausible deniability crap. I know all about Fulcrum and the complications associated with making this clandestine war at home known to the general public. My problem, Director, is this man is an American citizen. Ever heard of that little document called the Bill of Rights?"

Director Hardy frowned. "Mr. President, the Intersect is an intelligence asset. There are protocols we must follow to maintain operational security. If this man fell into the wrong hands, it could spell disaster for this country."

President Levy had an incredulous look on his face. "Is that what you're calling him? The Intersect? Does this young man not have a name?"

Director Hardy turned his head slightly to ease his tension. "As I mentioned, there are protocols we must follow…"

President Levy had had enough. He leaned forward and pointed at Director Hardy. "Stop right there, Director Hardy. This man has a name, and he will be addressed by his name."

Director Hardy chimed in. "He's an intelligence asset, Mr. President."

President Levy slammed his fist on the table. "He's an American citizen!"

The room grew quiet as everyone froze at the President's wrath.

The President glanced away in frustration. "Ladies and gentlemen, no matter which way you all try to spin this to me, the situation with Charles Bartowski is just plain wrong. This man is an American citizen. Every one of us in this room has an obligation to protect the citizens of this great nation, and our way of life."

President Levy paused. "Director Hardy, how did Mr. Bartowski end up with the Intersect in his head?"

Director Hardy opened a folder in front of him. "Mr. President, a year ago, one of our agents stole the Intersect and emailed it to Mr. Bartowski."

President Levy's jaws dropped. "Wait…you mean to tell me a federal agent emailed our secrets to a civilian? Do they know each other?"

Director Hardy nodded. "Yes, Mr. President. Agent Bryce Larkin and Mr. Bartowski were roommates in college."

President Levy flipped a few pages in the dossier of Chuck in front of him. "Wait a minute, it says here Agent Larkin had Mr. Bartowski expelled from Stanford on trumped-up charges of cheating. What the heck did Mr. Bartowski do to Agent Larkin, steal his girl or something?"

Director Hardy winced. "Uh, actually Mr. President, Agent Larkin stole Mr. Bartowski's girlfriend."

President Levy blanched. "You're kidding! What a douche-bag!"

The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, General Marcus, snorted.

Director Hardy closed his eyes to gain his composure. "Mr. President, what is it that you want us to do? Mr. Bartowski is the most important intelligence asset in the world. If he falls into the wrong hands and is tortured, it would compromise our intelligence capabilities."

President Levy leaned back in his chair and pondered Director Hardy's words. "I see our dilemma, Director. Where do we draw the line on taking away the rights of citizens in the interest of national security, while protecting those citizens from harm?"

Everyone in the room glanced around at one another, not sure how to respond.

President Levy leaned forward. "I'll tell you where we draw the line. I can understand the need for intelligence assets, but most of these people are criminals, or enemies of the state themselves. Mr. Bartowski is an American citizen caught up in a God-awful mess he neither volunteered for, nor was asked to be a part of. It seems to me we created this mess. We didn't protect the Intersect computer properly and it was compromised. We can't punish this young man for our sins. In fact, from what I've read in the reports, his conduct in this operation has been exemplary, and he has given his full cooperation. It seems to me Charles Irving Bartowski is not an asset. He is one of this nation's brave sons, who although didn't volunteer for duty, answered when duty called him."

President Levy thumbed through the mission reports on his desk and retrieved one particular report that caught his eye. "I would like to read an excerpt from one of Agent Walker's reports."

The President glanced down and began reading. "Mr. Bartowski has exhibited no hostility or lack of cooperation with either myself or Major Casey. He gives his complete cooperation, time, and talents to this team, and risks his life on a day-to-day basis with little or no recognition for his efforts. Even if Mr. Bartowski were to be recognized, the humbleness in him wouldn't accept any other explanation for his actions other than his desire to do the right thing. He has been instrumental in the thwarting of numerous criminal or terrorist operations with no training. Mr. Bartowski has placed himself in jeopardy on numerous occasions, notably saving the lives of myself and Major Casey. He has remarkable analytical and problem-solving skills. Although he hosts the Intersect, he is able to analyze the data presented by the Intersect, disseminating said information into actionable intelligence in a matter of seconds."

President Levy laid the paper down and took a breath. "This young man was abandoned by his parents and raised by his sister. He was denied the opportunity for a successful career by his college roommate, who also happened to be responsible for his involuntary induction into the intelligence community. And now, he is denied the basic privilege of living a normal life because he is considered an intelligence asset. Folks, this man can't even pursue a real relationship because of our mandate he and Agent Walker act as a couple as part of Agent Walker's cover."

The President turned his attention to Director Hardy. "Director Hardy, has he asked for anything?"

Director Hardy shook his head. "No, Mr. President. But, I do have a request to General Beckman via Agent Walker to award Mr. Bartowski his Stanford degree for his service. Beckman approved the request this morning. Agent Walker will be informing Mr. Bartowski about the degree this evening."

President Levy nodded. "Good. Awarding Mr. Bartowski his degree will only be the beginning."

Director Hardy looked confused. "What do you mean, Mr. President?"

The President had a look of determination on his face. "I support the need to protect Mr. Bartowski, and I'm on board with that. But, it is time to make some serious changes in how we treat him. I'm not happy with the fact we are using the steel-toed approach when there is no need for it. It seems to me Mr. Bartowski is a partner in all this, rather than an asset. He will be treated as such. I want this young man paid for his services. If he is acting in the role of an analyst, he will be paid as such."

The President closed the folder. "This operation will remain under the oversight of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. The inter-agency rivalry between the CIA and NSA has already proven costly, namely our secrets in the head of a civilian."

Director Hardy sighed. "Mr. President, the CIA and NSA has invested millions in this project."

President Levy held up a hand. "I understand that, Director Hardy. The CIA and NSA will still be able to use Mr. Bartowski for operations. But, you will use him as an employee."

Director Hardy nodded. "Yes, Mr. President."

President Levy held up a finger. "There's one more thing. I read in the reports there was a termination order placed on Mr. Bartowski when the Beta Intersect was tested a few months ago. I want to make it plain and clear when I say this. If I hear of another, you and Beckman will spend the rest of your natural lives in Fort Leavenworth. Is that understood, Director?"

Director Hardy's eyes widened. "Understood, Mr. President."

President Levy checked his watch. "Good. Get Beckman on the line. I'll take the call in the Oval Office."

Director Hardy blinked. "General Beckman should be finished briefing the team by now."

Without another word, the President got up and left the room. Director Hardy flung his pen on the table in frustration.

 **Echo Park, 7:15PM**

Chuck entered his apartment and was immediately hugged by Ellie.

"Chuck! I'm so proud of you!"

Chuck smiled. "It's just a video game, El. Although I am the best Missile Commander in the world." _And stopped an actual missile..._

"Chuck, I'm not talking about some stupid video game, I'm talking about this!"

Ellie handed Chuck a small box. "Sarah told us what's inside."

Chuck gave his sister a questioning look, then opened the box and removed a portfolio with the Stanford logo stamped on the cover. Chuck quickly opened the portfolio and his eyes widened.

"My diploma?"

Ellie clapped her hands in excitement. "Well, don't act so surprised."

Devon chimed in. "You sly dog! Sarah also told us what you've been doing behind our backs."

Chuck looked astonished. "She did? Really?"

Devon turned serious. "Yeah. No wonder you've been such a mess this past year."

Chuck's eyes widened. _Sarah told Ellie and Devon about the Intersect? No way!_

Ellie smiled. "Why didn't you tell us you were taking online courses?"

Chuck laughed nervously. "Oh! Oh, right! That…"

Devon broke Chuck's stammering by handing him two beers. "Sarah's out on the back porch. You two have some celebrating to do. You'll thank me for that ginseng shake in the morning." Devon winked after the last remark.

Ellie rolled her eyes, but smiled at her little brother. "You really surprised me, Charles."

Chuck gave his sister a solemn smile, thinking the degree wasn't real. Ellie and Devon left the room, while Chuck made his way to the back porch.

Sarah was staring off in the distance, but turned, giving Chuck a small smile.

Chuck took a breath, trying to mask his disappointment. "Thanks for the fake diploma."

Sarah quickly responded. "What do you mean?"

Chuck shrugged. "I get it. You know, you had one of your CIA pals doctor it up to get Ellie off my back."

Sarah shook her head slowly. "It's real, Chuck."

Chuck furrowed his brows. "Come on."

Sarah shrugged. "I'm serious. You graduated."

Chuck looked confused. "What about my last 12 credits?"

Sarah took the beer offered by Chuck and gave him an appreciative smile. "Casey and I felt your exceptional field service ought to count for something, and Stanford agreed."

Chuck opened his beer, injecting levity in his tone. "Huh. You mean by exceptional, you mean, uh, I don't know, like decrypting weapons satellite codes?"

Sarah smiled at the banter. "Electrical engineering?"

Chuck grinned. "Or, running from exploding games of Missile Command?"

Sarah didn't miss a beat. "Physical education?"

Chuck smiled warmly at Sarah.

Sarah spoke in earnest, and reached out to touch Chuck's beer with her own in toast. "You earned it, Chuck."

A moment of comfortable silence passed between the two. Chuck replied in warm conviction. "Thank you."

Sarah smiled, then turned and pointed to the sky.

"See that star out there over the horizon? That's the Air Force bouncing Morimoto's satellite off the atmosphere and burning it up."

Chuck stared at the satellite, pondering the day's events.

Sarah turned and said in a soft tone. "Make a wish. It's yours."

Chuck stared off into the distance as his emotions started boiling to the surface. He didn't want to cry, but he couldn't help it. The piece of paper in his hands represented many things to him. Mostly, the chance at a real life.

A chance that seemed so far out of reach.

Chuck blinked away his tears. He spoke in a broken tone. "I appreciate this more than you know, Sarah."

Sarah turned and noticed Chuck struggling. A look of concern adorned her face as she touched his arm.

Sarah spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

Chuck sat his beer on the rail and reached over to place his hand on top of Sarah's. "I was thinking…I'm upset with myself for making so many bad choices after Stanford. I need to start taking better control of my life and stop looking for excuses for my own mistakes."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's arm in comfort. Chuck took a breath and continued.

"Sarah, what good is this degree if I can't even use it? I mean, what if I never get rid of this…thing out of my head?"

Chuck turned and met Sarah's eyes. Sarah's heart broke seeing the sad and lost look in Chuck's face.

"We will figure something out. I promise."

Chuck wiped his face quickly and took a breath. "Sarah…something has been bothering me, and I hope this isn't awkward, but I need to know if something is true that Bryce told me his last visit."

Sarah released her hand on Chuck's arm and leaned on the rail, studying Chuck closely. _Bryce…what did you do?_

Sarah softly replied. "Talk to me, Chuck. What did Bryce say?"

A look of anguish appeared on Chuck's face. "I'll, uh, I'll get to Bryce in a minute. But first...I said something to you that night by the fountain after the Von Hayes mission…and I wish I could take it back. I didn't mean it the way it came out, and...I can't get it out of my head, Sarah. I made a mistake."

Chuck turned and faced Sarah. Chuck's eyes met Sarah's and he spoke straight from the heart. "That night…when I told you we could never be together because you weren't normal…I didn't mean it like that."

Sarah cast her gaze downward to school her emotions. She took a breath and stared in Chuck's eyes. "Chuck, I know I'm not normal."

Chuck shook his head. "Please, let me explain. What I meant to say was, you're beyond normal, Sarah. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met."

Sarah smiled softly and glanced away. Chuck continued. "I did mean what I said about you being the best thing that has ever happened to me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Sarah reached out and intertwined her hand with Chuck's, not daring to make eye contact.

Chuck looked down at their hands and smiled. "My point is…I'm sorry about the way I handled that conversation…and I regret what I said about you and I never being together."

Sarah quickly raised her eyes. Chuck held up a hand and smiled sadly. "Don't misunderstand me. I'm not nagging you again about us, I promise. I know you have a job to do...I see that now. I'm not asking for anything. But…now for what Bryce said."

Sarah nodded, and spoke softly. "It's okay, Chuck. You can tell me."

Chuck gulped loudly. "Bryce told me…our feelings for one another would get us killed…Sarah is that true?" Chuck's eyes bore into Sarah's.

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes lost for a moment until his words clicked. She glanced away and released Chuck's hand, turned, and started pacing. Chuck immediately panicked.

"Sarah…Sarah please don't be mad at me if I crossed a line…"

Sarah turned on Chuck. "That's why you broke up with me? Because of Bryce…" Sarah turned away and her mouth widened. Sarah muttered, "Sonofabitch!"

Chuck stared at his feet, thinking Sarah was about to lay into him for overstepping his bounds.

Sarah began ranting. "I knew I should have talked to you about Bryce's intentions! Bryce spent that entire mission trying to seduce me and rub our past relationship in your face. He kept lecturing me about my feelings for you…and now I see I wasn't the only one that arrogant piece of shit was lecturing to…that conniving bastard!"

Chuck suddenly raised his eyes, stunned. He had never seen Sarah this angry.

Sarah continued her rant. "Just when things were going so well for us, Bryce shows up and ruins everything I worked for! I even went to your apartment to make sure you were okay the night you came to my hotel and found Bryce there…" Sarah trailed, remembering the night Bryce Larkin once again drove a wedge between her and Chuck.

Sarah never forgot the look of dejection on Chuck's face when he tried to romance her with the "Montgomery," only to find Bryce in her hotel room. Bryce had arrived mere seconds before Chuck. Sarah hoped her arrival at Chuck's apartment later that evening after making certain Bryce stayed elsewhere, made things right.

The simple candlelight dinner in the courtyard of Echo Park with Chuck that evening was one of Sarah's fondest memories.

Sarah took a breath. "It's hard enough for me to hide behind the cover, but just when I feel I could finally open up to you, you tell me we can't be together because BRYCE convinced you my feelings for you could get me killed? I'm a spy, Chuck! You should have let me decide what I can and can't handle!"

Sarah paced back and forth angrily. Chuck stared at his feet as tears streamed down his face.

Sarah suddenly paused and turned to face Chuck. She noticed him fighting to keep from breaking down.

Then, it dawned on Sarah. _Chuck_ _broke up with me thinking he was protecting me._ _How can he be so sweet, yet so foolish?_

Sarah walked over and gently took Chuck in her arms. Chuck said in a broken voice, "I'm sorry, Sarah. I never meant to hurt you."

Sarah took a breath. "I know, Chuck. You thought you were protecting me. You really need to stop listening to Bryce, and start trusting me. Do you understand?" _Things have gotten too complicated_ _. I'm tired of this. It is time I told Chuck how I really feel...what I wanted to tell him that night._

Chuck nodded. "I do trust you, Sarah. I'm sorry, I should have talked to you. But when you got hurt during the Von Hayes mission...I...I almost lost it seeing you lying there so lifeless. That's why I listened to Bryce. I couldn't live with myself if anything happened to you because of me."

Sarah tightened her embrace and her breath hitched. She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. _Oh Chuck..._ "No one has ever cared about me the way you do...but you should have talked to me about this. Chuck, what got me injured was Bryce delaying me when you were taken by that Fulcrum agent. He wanted me to abandon you and pursue Von Hayes. That's why I got hurt."

Chuck opened his eyes. "Really?"

Sarah sighed. "Really. Chuck, I got hurt because of Bryce, it had nothing to do with my feelings for you. Here's the irony...my feelings for you saved your life, that's why I ignored Bryce and came after you. Had I arrived sooner, that Fulcrum agent never would have made it to her getaway car, and I probably wouldn't have gotten hurt. More importantly...you could have been killed."

Sarah's words finally clicked. Chuck broke the embrace and placed his hands gently on Sarah's arms.

"Wait...your feelings for me...Sarah, what does that mean? And, and…the things you said about us, the cover, and you opening up to me…Sarah…"

Sarah was about to respond when her phone buzzed. _Dammit!_

Sarah held up a finger and let her eyes calm Chuck. Sarah retrieved her phone and held it up for Chuck to see. Chuck nodded and backed away. Sarah reached out and grabbed Chuck's hand, shaking her head. Sarah held Chuck's hand tight as she answered the phone.

"What is it, Casey?"

" _Walker, are you still at Bartowski's?"_

"Yes. Is something wrong?"

Casey spoke quickly. _"Beckman needs us all in Castle ASAP. I'm not sure what's going on, but it sounded urgent."_

Sarah stared at Chuck in concern. "Okay. We're on our way."

Sarah hung up the phone and huffed in frustration. Chuck looked concerned.

"Sarah, what's going on? Another mission?"

Sarah nodded. "I think so. Casey said it was urgent. Whatever it is, it's something big. We need to get to Castle immediately."

Chuck looked confused. "What could possibly be bigger than stopping Freddie Mercury from starting World War III?"

Sarah raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Freddie Mercury?" _  
_

Chuck tried to explain. "Farrokh Bulsara, you know, Freddie Mercury...Queen _?_ Oh, never mind. I'll, uh, tell Ellie we decided to go out."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's arm gently. "Chuck, this conversation isn't over."

Chuck asked nervously. "Concerning...Freddie Mercury?"

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Seriously?"

Chuck stared at his feet, muttering "Oh."

Sarah grabbed his face and met his eyes with her own. "You're not in trouble. Thank you for telling me the truth about what happened."

Sarah smiled and released Chuck's face. "Now, go tell Ellie we're going out to celebrate your graduation."

Chuck sighed. "Yeah…it'll be good for the cover." Chuck's eyes widened. _Did I just say that out loud?_

Sarah closed her eyes and took a breath. "Chuck…after we deal with Beckman, what you and I need to discuss has nothing to do with the cover."

Chuck studied Sarah carefully. Sarah allowed her eyes to do the talking for her. Chuck glanced at his feet and nodded, giving Sarah a warm smile before turning to walk to Ellie's room.

Chuck made it into the living room while Sarah headed for the door. She turned quickly. "Oh, one more thing."

Chuck turned. "Yeah?"

Sarah stared at Chuck through her eyelashes. "Tell Ellie not to wait up. After this briefing, we have a lot to talk about."

Chuck's eyes widened. Sarah gave a coy smile and quickly left the apartment. Chuck gulped loudly.

"Don't freak out."

 **A/N: The spelling of Zachary Levi's last name was changed on purpose, ie, "Levi" to "Levy."**

 **The final scene from Tom Sawyer is one of my favorites from the series, and I didn't want to change a thing about it from canon. I did expand it to add a few more goodies to the storyline, and set the stage for things to come. There is also a conversation about the break-up in "What Would You Like." I added that in as a tribute.  
**

 **Beckman implied the Joint Chiefs had a major role in providing oversight for Operation Bartowski in the series, so I attempted to clarify that in the President's mandate for operational oversight of the project. There are several little goofs or plot holes from the series I plan to tackle as the story progresses.  
**

 **I do hope I was not too far off the mark with the missile scene at the beginning for my Air Force friends reading this.**

 **Next chapter, things get a little tense, but I have a few surprises in store...stay tuned.**


	2. Chapter 2: Executive Orders

**Chapter 2: Executive Orders**

 **A/N: I would like to point out a technical error courtesy of atcDave on the use of an ICBM on satellites. In real life, nuclear weapons would not be used in that capacity. There are conventional (non-nuclear) missile systems that could be used, or bouncing a satellite off the atmosphere as the show portrayed. I'll admit I missed that completely. Push-ups in progress...**

 **Hopefully, I'll redeem myself when I deal with the irregularity of Casey's promotion from Major to Colonel, bypassing Lieutenant Colonel. .  
**

 **This was a tricky chapter to write. Issues such as the termination order and an alternate plan for Chuck becoming an agent or an analyst have been covered plenty in other stories.  
**

 **After the next chapter, the story shifts into a "what happens next" scenario, and becomes a little more action-based. I also begin to work on Chuck and Sarah's relationship. And let's not forget about Ellie...  
**

 **My thanks to those of you who reviewed the first chapter! Special thanks once again to stars90. I am honored you approve of the story so far!**

 **NSA Headquarters, Fort Meade, Maryland**

When Beckman informed the National Security Council of a nuclear threat to the West Coast, the Joint Chiefs had no choice but to disclose the identity of Chuck Bartowski to the President. The intelligence had to be proven credible.

Beckman was about to pour herself a glass of scotch when her phone rang. She answered quickly.

"General Beckman speaking."

" _General Beckman, good evening. This is the President. I just wanted to call and commend you on your quick thinking earlier today. The actions of you and your team saved millions."_

Beckman coughed to keep from choking on her words. "Thank you, Mr. President."

President Levy took a breath. _"I'm going to see to it your team is decorated for their heroism on this operation. I understand the need for discretion since this operation is Top Secret, but I would like your agents to receive something for their service. We can discuss the details later."_

Beckman smiled. "Thank you, Mr. President. I'm sure Agent Walker and Major Casey will be honored."

The President grew silent for a moment. _"And what about Charles Bartowski, General? What can we do for him?"_

Beckman furrowed her brow in confusion. "Mr. President, it isn't customary to reward intelligence assets for doing what we tell them to do."

President Levy bit his lip before responding. _"I see you and I will need to have the same conversation I just had with Director Hardy. His name is Charles Bartowski, and I will remind you he is an American citizen. Now, before you tell me you are following protocol, let me stop you right there. This man just saved the entire West Coast from total destruction and millions of lives. Let me reiterate what I told Director Hardy earlier. I want some serious changes made in how we treat Chuck Bartowski, and I want those changes made immediately. This country is still a nation of laws and we as government officials have a solemn duty to protect the citizens of this country. I will remind you, Chuck Bartowski is one of those citizens."_

Beckman's eyes bugged out of her head, but then she smiled. _It's now or never, Diane. This is the chance I have been hoping for._

Beckman softened her tone. "Mr. President, I couldn't agree more. I would like to add some clarity to our actions up to this point. At the beginning of this operation, I wasn't comfortable with having a civilian host our nation's secrets. Director Hardy informs me you read the mission reports. Do you see my dilemma? Chuck Bartowski is a remarkable young man with a gift, but he isn't a trained agent. However, I believe it is time we fostered that gift instead of forcing our will on him. He has done everything we have asked of him, and more. He deserves our support, Mr. President. So does Agent Walker and Major Casey."

The President was shocked. He expected a much different attitude from Beckman. " _General Beckman, why has Chuck Bartowski been treated like an asset?"_

Beckman didn't hesitate in her response. "We do not have a standard protocol for dealing with innocent civilians who act as a willing partner, Mr. President. Furthermore, we have to protect Mr. Bartowski's identity, and keep him safe. Right now, treating him like an asset is our only guide. This situation is new to all of us. Our protocols are written for intelligence assets who are enemies of the state. We have never dealt with an individual who willingly cooperates and has our interests at heart. Above all, we are dealing with an untrained civilian who hosts our nation's secrets. If we don't maintain absolute control of the situation, we could lose him."

President Levy's tone softened. _"I think I see, General. Why haven't you requested assistance? We could have developed a new set of protocols and a common sense approach. More importantly, why was there a termination order issued on him a few months ago?"_

Beckman gulped, then sighed in regret. "I take full responsibility for the termination order, Mr. President. It was wrong. At the time, the late Director Graham and I felt we had no other choice. It was too dangerous to have our secrets in the head of a civilian. I will admit we didn't think matters through. We were focused on the Beta Intersect testing. That said, I do have a contingency plan in the event things change that does not include termination."

Beckman took a breath before continuing.

"As for your other question, who would I have requested assistance from? The CIA, NSA, and every other agency only cares about results. They don't see Mr. Bartowski as a person, they see him as the Intersect. Plus, Fulcrum isn't giving us a break to stop and decide what to do with Chuck Bartowski. Our focus is keeping him safe, and keeping Fulcrum at bay. We're doing the best we can."

President Levy pondered Beckman's words before speaking. _"General, from this point forward, you will be working directly with me on this operation. The Joint Chiefs will continue to relay missions from the CIA and NSA, but you will have my direct line. From what I've read, your team has the potential for greatness, and I want you and I to make sure they get all the support they need. More importantly, we need to make sure Chuck Bartowski is properly compensated and rewarded for his service. I'd like to hear your thoughts on that."_

Beckman smiled. _This is the miracle I've been hoping for._ "I would like to make Mr. Bartowski a paid field analyst. The CIA had Mr. Bartowski in their sights when he attended Stanford, and after working with him, I see why. He surpasses any analyst I have ever seen in his ability to disseminate data. I feel making him an analyst is the best option. I don't think he would pass the Red Test required to become an agent. He is not a man who believes in harming others. But, we do need to train him to defend himself."

The President smiled. _"General, I think it's safe to say we are both on the same page. I'm not happy at all with treating this young man as though the government isn't grateful. I want him treated like gold, and I want him to feel proud to serve instead of fearing us. I read something else in the reports that caught my eye. I understand there is some tension between Mr. Bartowski and Agent Walker on their cover situation. I see the need to protect him, but I also want him to enjoy the benefits of a somewhat normal life. I want to know your thoughts on how we should proceed. I don't want Agent Walker and Major Casey reassigned. I'm not going to change the make-up of this team. I feel that would be a fatal mistake. Besides, the record of this team is impeccable."_

Beckman nodded. "I agree. I think I know a way to handle the situation with Mr. Bartowski and Agent Walker. It's quite simple. Agent Walker is compromised. I believe she has strong personal feelings for Mr. Bartowski."

The President sounded confused. _"Then why hasn't she been reassigned, General?"_

Beckman grinned. "It would have been hypocritical to reassign Agent Walker when she wasn't the only one compromised. You can add me and Major Casey to that category, but not in the same way as Agent Walker. Major Casey and I are compromised by Mr. Bartowski's loyalty to us. He has saved the lives of both Agent Walker and Major Casey, and he has even saved my career."

President Levy sounded shocked. _"You mean…the same agent whose file will probably give me nightmares tonight is infatuated with Chuck Bartowski? Are you positive, General?"_

Beckman turned serious. "I am more than positive. I've been in love, Mr. President, and I know what to look for. I know this sounds strange, but Agent Walker being infatuated with Chuck Bartowski is actually in the best interest of the operation. I'm not worried about his performance on missions or his safety as long as Walker is protecting him. She has already gone to extremes to keep Mr. Bartowski out of a bunker."

" _General, are you suggesting we sanction a relationship with Chuck Bartowski and Agent Walker? That's never been done before."_

Beckman didn't blink. "That's exactly what I'm suggesting, Mr. President. This situation is unorthodox, and calls for unorthodox measures. I doubt very seriously things would go smoothly if we took Walker out of the equation. After all, she has been good with him, and he has been good with her. The bond those two have is something I have never seen before in partners, or in lovers."

" _Alright. I'll go along with this only if Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski both agree to that arrangement. I don't think it proper to force this on either of them."_

Beckman leaned forward in her chair. "With all due respect, Mr. President, once we make that offer, we won't be forcing the issue. You have my word on that."

The President smiled. _"Okay. General, I would like for you and I to meet with Agent Walker and Major Casey. I would also like a private meeting with Chuck Bartowski. I want to hear their input and listen to any suggestions they may have."_

Beckman nodded. "How soon would you like to meet with everyone, Mr. President?"

President Levy had a sincere tone. _"Today. I want our changes to take effect immediately, General."_

Beckman replied. "I'll order the team to Castle right away, Mr. President."

 **Castle, 8:45PM**

Sarah and Chuck descended the stairs in comfortable silence. Casey sat at the conference table and grunted in acknowledgement when the two arrived.

Chuck broke the silence. "What's going on, Casey?"

"Don't know, Bartowski. The General simply said it was urgent. We'll know what we need to know when she tells us."

The video monitor flickered to life. Beckman appeared with a stoic look on her face.

"Good evening, team. I have a special guest joining us shortly, but I wanted to personally commend all of you on your efforts earlier today."

The team glanced at one another in confusion. _Special guest?_

Beckman turned her attention to Chuck. "Mr. Bartowski, I would like for you to wait in the secure conference room and stand by for a video conference. Agent Walker, Major Casey, I'll need the two of you to remain here. Mr. Bartowski, you may leave at this time."

Chuck stood shocked, then paused. "General, am I in some kind of trouble?"

Beckman smirked. "No, Mr. Bartowski, at least not today you're not. Please proceed to the secure conference room as instructed."

Chuck glanced at Sarah in panic, then proceeded to the conference room as instructed.

After Chuck was out of the room, Beckman addressed the agents.

"Agent Walker, Major Casey. The President would like to have a word with the two of you, then he would like a word with Mr. Bartowski."

Casey and Sarah could have caught flies with the shocked expression on their faces.

The screen split, and President Levy appeared. Sarah and Casey shot out of their seats and stood at attention. The President smiled, then spoke in a friendly tone.

"At ease, agents. Please be seated. I would like for this meeting to be informal. We have a lot to discuss, and I want everyone to feel comfortable."

Sarah and Casey slowly took their seats, but sat at attention. Beckman spoke next.

"Team, the President would like a private word on the status of this team. I will ask that the two of you answer truthfully and honestly." Beckman paused. "Mr. President, do I have your permission to address an issue we discussed earlier? Since I bear the responsibility for that decision, they need to hear it from me."

The President nodded. "Permission granted, General Beckman. I'll stay on the line to mediate if necessary."

Beckman answered softly. "Thank you, Mr. President." Beckman leaned forward, and stared at her desk for a moment. When she spoke, she spoke softly, yet firmly.

"John, I need to start off by apologizing to you directly for putting you on the spot. Sarah…it is you I fear the most with what I need to disclose. What I am about to tell you is something I am ashamed of. It is something that never should have happened, and will never happen again."

Casey lowered his head, he knew what was coming. Sarah's expression turned concerned.

Beckman took a breath. "A few months ago, before the Beta Intersect was tested, Graham and I ordered Major Casey to terminate Chuck Bartowski."

Sarah shot out of her seat. "WHAT!?"

Beckman held up her hand. "Sarah, please hear me out."

Sarah's nostrils were flaring and she balled her hands into fists. She slowly sat down and crossed her arms, trying to fight back tears.

Sarah spoke angrily. "I just have one question. Why? What did Chuck ever do to deserve being murdered? He has never been a threat!"

Beckman nodded. "Sarah, you know that was a possibility. I won't sit here and deny that. But, let me tell you both, without hesitation, it was wrong. It will never happen again."

Sarah replied angrily. "You're damn right it won't!"

Casey raised his eyes. "Sarah…"

Sarah leered on Casey. "Don't you fucking dare 'Sarah' me, Casey! After all Chuck has done, you would have murdered him!?"

President Levy spoke calmly. "Agent Walker, General Beckman has already answered for her actions and wants to clear the air before we move forward with our plans for this team. Please hear her out, that's all we ask."

Sarah angrily wiped the tears that were now streaming down her face. "Okay, Mr. President. I'll hear her out. But I am not happy about this, at all."

Beckman spoke next. "I'm not happy either, Sarah. In fact, I'm pretty damn ashamed for not taking the time to think that order through. Since that time, I have planned a contingency that does not include termination."

Casey spoke in a tone of anger never before heard. "If you ever ask me to harm that kid ever again, I will resign my commission. You can count on it!"

Beckman replied calmly. "John, I will resign first if I was ever ordered to issue another termination."

The President chimed in. "Let me say, for the record, a termination order is not an option for Mr. Bartowski moving forward."

Casey grunted angrily. "Why order me to do something that goes against everything I stand for, General? I even asked you for another exit strategy. I understand your reasoning, but no matter how you try and justify that order, it was wrong, and unlawful."

Sarah turned her head towards Casey. "You mean, you tried to talk her out of it?"

Casey met Sarah's eyes. "I did."

Sarah crossed her arms. "But you still would have carried it out." It was a statement rather than a question.

Casey grunted softly. "Me disagreeing or refusing to follow the order wouldn't have stopped it. The least I could have done was make sure it was done right. Bartowski deserved that much from me. That said, I vowed, after that night, I would never harm Bartowski."

Sarah stared Casey in the eyes. "I would have gutted you like a fish had you carried out that order!"

Sarah took a calming breath. "Where?"

Casey didn't flinch. "Bartowski's apartment."

Sarah furrowed her brow in deep thought. _He knew Chuck and I were having dinner together that night...oh my God!_

Sarah blinked. "And me?"

Casey grunted lowly. "Cleaner."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "For Chuck, or for you?"

Casey didn't hesitate. "Both...had I succeeded. Me, had I failed."

Sarah took a deep breath to compose herself. "I see." _  
_

Casey nodded. "Fulcrum saved Bartowski's life that night and don't even know it. Seems to me those traitorous bastards did something right."

Sarah nodded thoughtfully. _Yes, John. They certainly did._

Sarah turned to face Beckman and the President. "What happens now?"

The President sighed heavily. "Agent Walker, I know this news is difficult to process, but the reason we wanted to bring this matter out in the open is so we can all discuss how we can improve matters for Mr. Bartowski. I understand the reasoning for protecting our nation's secrets, but I have ordered General Beckman to make some drastic changes in our treatment of Mr. Bartowski."

Sarah leaned forward. "What kind of changes, Mr. President?"

President Levy smiled. "The kind that means Mr. Bartowski is employed full-time and compensated for his service to this country. Second, you and Major Casey will no longer be Mr. Bartowski's handlers. Your duties are now those of his protective detail and partners. I don't want to break up the momentum of this team. Our fight against Fulcrum is too important. Now, I would like to hear from the both of you any suggestions. And please, be honest. I want to ensure you get the support you need."

Sarah smiled softly and closed her eyes. _There is hope!_

Casey glanced over and spoke first to allow Sarah time to compose herself.

"When you say compensated, Mr. President, in what role?"

The President nodded. "General Beckman and I both agree Mr. Bartowski should become a field analyst. We agree that is the most logical solution. That said, we also feel he should receive training in order to defend himself should the need arise. If he's going to continue to go on missions, he will need the skills to protect himself, and support the two of you."

Sarah sensed an opportunity and took it. "General, Mr. President…Chuck is in a bit of a low spot right now because we have infringed on his ability to move forward with his life. He can't pursue the career of his choice, nor can he pursue a real relationship because of our cover. And what about his sister? He feels ashamed for lying to her on a regular basis. Lying goes against everything Chuck stands for. Mr. President, Chuck Bartowski is the antithesis of everything a spy is taught to do in terms of lying and manipulation. He is a genuinely good and honest man."

Casey nodded. "I concur with Walker. Walker and I showing up in Bartowski's life at the same time is suspicious enough." Casey paused. "Truth is, Mr. President, Bartowski isn't wired like we are. He doesn't have a violent bone in his body, and he despises being untruthful or manipulative. That has caused problems in the past convincing him to do those things on missions."

Casey turned his eyes to Sarah, letting her know he supports her. Sarah nodded and thanked Casey with her eyes.

Sarah continued. "As for Chuck's sister, she is just as smart as he is. I know she has questions about me. My gut tells me she is withholding inquiring about me for Chuck's sake. Although our relationship is only a cover, we have given her the impression we are in a long-term relationship. She will start asking questions eventually."

President Levy spoke next. "Agent Walker, since we're on that topic, please don't feel like I am putting you on the spot by asking this question, but is that all your relationship is with Mr. Bartowski? A cover?"

Panic set in. Sarah quickly tried to school her emotions. She glanced over at Casey, who nodded. Sarah took a deep breath to steady her nerves.

"Depending on how I your question, Mr. President, will I be reassigned?"

The President smiled. "I'll let General Beckman answer for the both of us. General?"

Beckman leaned forward and answered softly. "Sarah, it is obvious you were compromised a long time ago, but you have still performed your mission beyond expectations. I have seen day in and day out you struggle to balance protocol with your personal feelings. My point is, protocol doesn't exist from this point forth. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" Beckman smiled warmly.

Sarah lowered her head, replying in a broken voice. "Please don't take me away from him."

Beckman responded in a soft tone. "Sarah, you're not going anywhere. In fact, the President and I agree your personal relationship with Mr. Bartowski will be sanctioned."

Sarah whimpered softly and covered her mouth with her hand. _Oh my God! This is really happening!_ Sarah took a steady breath to settle her emotions.

The President spoke in a calm tone. "Agent Walker, if you and Mr. Bartowski wish to pursue a personal relationship, you are free to do so. In fact, I think that would work in everyone's favor."

Sarah wiped her eyes. "How so?"

President Levy spoke softly. "General Beckman and I have every confidence in your ability to protect him. We're not blind to the bond the two of you share. As for Major Casey, it seems to me the three of you compliment each others abilities. The last thing I want is to change the make-up of this team."

Sarah's face was practically glowing at that point. "Mr. President, General Beckman, I appreciate this immensely."

Sarah's mood shifted to one of determination. "Chuck and I have a lot to work out because of some complications with the cover, but I vow to you both, no one will ever harm him while I draw breath."

Beckman smiled. "I know, Sarah. Chuck trusts you, and he listens to you. We need you to use that trust to keep him safe. Is there anything we can do to ease those complications?"

Sarah sighed. "No, Ma'am. That burden falls to me."

Beckman nodded. "Major Casey, do you have any further suggestions?"

"I think we've covered the basics. This is a good start."

The President clasped his hands together in relief. "Good. I'll let the three of you talk about how to deal with Mr. Bartowski's sister. I'll support any decision you make. I do feel we should keep the Intersect out of any conversations with Mr. Bartowski's family, at least for now. I'm about to speak with Chuck in private. I won't mention the termination order, but I feel that is a conversation the three of you need to have with him, and soon."

The President glanced away thoughtfully before continuing. "Agent Walker, Major Casey, excellent work today. I look forward to working closely with this team. General Beckman, I think in lieu of commendations, Agent Walker and Major Casey should receive promotions for their outstanding work on this project. So, effective immediately, I am promoting Agent Walker to GS-14, Step 9. Major Casey, I will be striking that incident from your file that resulted in your demotion three year's ago. I am reinstating you to the rank of Colonel. Congratulations."

Sarah stared at Casey in shock. "You were demoted?"

Beckman and Casey shared a look. Beckman nodded. Casey turned and answered Sarah's question.

"It's a long story Walker. Remind me to tell you about it sometime."

Sarah nodded. She would let Casey tell her when he was ready.

Beckman leaned forward, speaking in her usual imposing tone. "Sarah, now I need a favor from you. When we tell Mr. Bartowski to stay in the car, make for damn certain he stays in the...freaking car. Strap his ass to a seat and sit in his lap if you have to. Can you do that?"

Sarah nodded curtly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Casey whispered, "The General said 'sit,' not 'grind' Walker.

Sarah reached to the side of her face, rubbing her temple with her middle finger. Casey grunted amused at the gesture.

Beckman addressed Casey next. " _Colonel_ Casey, if I wanted your opinion on the matter, I would have given it to you!"

Casey sat straight in his chair. "Yes, General!"

Beckman grinned. "Good."

President Levy turned his face to keep from laughing.

Sarah's thoughts drifted to Chuck. She felt herself about to explode if she didn't find him and share the good news.

"Mr. President, General, I have another request, if I may?"

President Levy smiled. "I think I know what you're going to ask, Agent Walker. Go ahead. I'll delay my chat with Mr. Bartowski for a few minutes. Besides, I'd like to discuss the weapons requirements of this team with Colonel Casey. I want to ensure your team is properly armed."

Casey grunted excitedly.

Sarah shot out of her chair. "Thank you, Mr. President."

Beckman spoke warmly. "Go get him, Sarah."

Sarah turned and smiled on her way to the conference room where Chuck was waiting.

 **Castle Secure Conference Room**

Chuck sat at the small table fidgeting nervously with his hands. He knew meetings he was asked to not be a part of concerned him, and usually meant something he wouldn't like.

Chuck's mind raced trying to figure out who wanted to meet with him in private. Did it have to do with today's mission? Was he needed to provide intelligence to another agency?

The whole situation didn't make sense.

Seconds felt like minutes, and minutes felt like hours. After several minutes, he rose and started pacing the room. He received a text from Ellie informing him she and Devon had started a movie, and to text her if he would be out all night. Chuck quickly texted her back that he would pass along his plans later.

Chuck sat back down and his shoulders slumped. He hated lying to his sister and his best friend about his life, and each lie added yet another pang of sorrow to his already broken heart.

Chuck was sitting with his face in his hands when the door opened, causing him to jump out of his seat, wide-eyed. Sarah's smiling face caused him to close his eyes and draw a deep breath.

"Sarah, what's going on? This situation doesn't make sense. Who wants to talk to us?"

Sarah walked straight up to Chuck and took his hands. Chuck immediately saw that Sarah had been crying.

"Sarah, why have you been crying? Are you alright?"

Sarah smiled at Chuck's concern for her.

Sarah didn't say a word. She embraced Chuck, laying her head in the crook of his neck. She sighed contently as Chuck gently embraced her. Chuck's eyes darted to the security camera and the door. Sarah had never been this affectionate with him in Castle.

Chuck spoke softly. "Sarah, please tell me what's going on."

Sarah raised her reddened eyes and smiled. "Chuck, it's okay. In the next few minutes the President will be speaking with you in private."

Chuck's eyes bugged out of his head. "The Pres…" Chuck gulped. "The uh, President? Wants to talk to me? The President of who, a company? Some international spy organization?"

Sarah shook her head. "No, Chuck. _The_ President."

Chuck's jaws dropped. "You mean...President, as in Commander-in-Chief?"

Sarah chuckled. "Yes, Chuck. President Levy wants a private conversation with one Charles Irving Bartowski to inform him that he is about to change his life."

Chuck looked spellbound. "Huh?"

Sarah smiled. "You did it, Chuck. You didn't just stop World War III today, you caught the attention of the most important man in the free world. He is about to talk to you about some wonderful, wonderful changes he is making to the team."

Chuck studied Sarah carefully. "What kind of changes?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip. "Well, he gave me a few minutes to tell you about one very big change that has to do with you and me."

Chuck panicked. "You're not leaving are you? Please tell me you're not leaving, Sarah."

Sarah took Chuck's hands and gave a soft squeeze. She spoke softly. "Chuck, I'm not going anywhere. I know we didn't get a chance to finish our conversation, but we don't have a lot of time right this instant. I'm not good with words, so I'll just show you. President Levy and General Beckman have officially given me the green light to do this."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's tie with one hand, and the back of his head with the other, crashing her lips into his. Sarah gently opened her mouth, inviting Chuck to do the same as their tongues met in the middle. Sarah moaned in Chuck's mouth and molded her body into his. Chuck's arms started shaking, not daring to put his arms around Sarah.

Sarah broke the kiss and whispered. "Chuck, you can touch me. It's okay." Chuck replied with a bright smile. He gently wrapped his arms around Sarah, holding her firmly in the small of her back.

Sarah smiled and slowly leaned forward to capture Chuck's lips again. The second kiss was slow and tender. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist and held firmly. She broke the kiss with a bright smile.

"Well, Chuck. What are you thinking?"

Chuck opened his eyes and smiled solemnly. Sarah noticed his eyes welling with tears. Chuck swallowed heavily and blinked.

"You asked me earlier to make a wish. This is what I wished for, Sarah. I wished for you."

A tear trickled down Sarah's face and a soft smile formed on her lips.

"Chuck, things are about to get a lot better for you, and for us. We have some good conversations and a very difficult conversation ahead of us. Promise me you'll keep an open mind and don't freak out about anything. I will be right there with you."

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes closely. "I promise."

Sarah paused, staring Chuck in the eyes with a soft smile. "What I want you to know is...Chuck...I'm yours."

Chuck smiled bright through his tears. He spoke softly. "You are all I have ever wanted, Sarah."

The screen in the conference room flickered with a 15 second countdown. Sarah glanced at the screen and took a deep breath.

Sarah placed her hands on Chuck's chest. "I'll be in the main conference area talking with Beckman and Casey. After your talk with the President, the three of us need to sit down and discuss something very important. It won't be an easy conversation, but I wanted you to know where you and I stand before any other conversations take place."

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's cheek. "Later, you and I will finish talking about us."

Chuck smiled and brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear. "I'm looking forward to it."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face and kissed him again. She let her eyes calm him. Chuck nodded and turned to sit at the table. Sarah turned to leave, stopping at the door to give Chuck a bright smile. Chuck smiled as Sarah closed the door behind her.

Chuck took a breath as the President appeared on the screen.

President Levy smiled. "Mr. Bartowski. It is an honor to finally meet you. We have a lot to discuss."

Chuck squeaked, "Mr. President…Sir…uh…I'm not really sure what to call you…sir."

The President smiled at Chuck's nervousness. "You know what? Call me Zach. I get tired of the usual ass-kissing with 'Mr. President' or 'Sir.' I'd like for you and I to get to know one another so I can help you, son. How does that sound?"

Chuck smiled. "That…that sounds great, Mr. Pres…I mean Zach…sir." Chuck took a breath. "And please, call me Chuck."

President Levy chuckled, then turned serious. "Well, Chuck. How would you feel about no longer being an asset and earning a paycheck for your services as the host for the Intersect?"

Chuck had a look of awe on his face, then glanced away in deep thought.

 _Today is definitely a very good day._

 **A/N: Beckman intrigues me. She could be a hard case one minute, and have a heart the next. I have seen the "sanctioned relationship" route used before, but I decided to flip that idea around a little and have it offered, instead of Chuck or Sarah having to work for it. At the end of Broken Heart, Beckman essentially acknowledges Chuck and Sarah's feelings for each other, so I use that reference as my argument for using Beckman as the catalyst. And let's not forget Beckman's famous, "It's about damn time!" at the end of Honeymooners.  
**

 **Next chapter...the President and Chuck's man-to-man chat, and Chuck is informed about the termination order. Chapter 4 will introduce the villains...trouble is brewing...  
**


	3. Chapter 3: Honor

**Chapter 3: Honor  
**

 **A/N: It would appear Fanfiction fixed the issue with reviews not displaying. I am blown away by the reviews received. I promise to play catch-up on responding to everyone soon. Thank you all!**

 **After this chapter, the story beginnings to shift into the "what happens next" phase. Without giving away too much, the villains are introduced.  
**

 **Secure Conference Room, Castle**

Chuck fidgeted with his hands nervously, not knowing how to respond to the President's question. _He wants to pay me for being the Intersect?_

The President decided to ease Chuck's nervousness. "Chuck, I apologize for my abruptness, but I feel we haven't treated you fairly. I want to do something about that."

Chuck bowed his head sadly for a moment, then raised his eyes. "Mr. President…I, uh..."

President Levy smiled. "Please, Chuck. Call me Zach."

Chuck smiled nervously. "Thanks…uh…Zach. This is…so weird, sitting here talking to you like this…I…I don't really know what to say."

The President nodded. "Chuck, tell me your thoughts. I want you to be honest with me. I want to help you, son."

Chuck wiped his face and rested his elbows on the table while collecting his thoughts. He took a breath.

"Well…I never asked for any of this…but I understand I really don't have a choice. I, uh, suppose if anyone has learned to accept their fate, it's me." Chuck tried to inject levity in the last statement.

President Levy nodded in understanding. "I won't lie to you. You are absolutely vital to national security, but I do understand and empathize with your situation."

The President took a moment to organize his thoughts. "I am deeply sorry about all that has happened to you, and I am troubled your situation wasn't handled in a different manner. I wish I could give you a normal life, but the fact remains, even I understand your importance considering you host our nation's secrets. I am afraid we are both trapped in this situation, and I can't do anything about that right now. But what I can do, is ensure you are treated fairly and recognized for your service. Chuck, this nation is not ungrateful to you."

Chuck took a breath. "I understand…and thank you for taking the time to talk to me. That…that really means a lot."

President Levy felt a sense of pride hearing the sincerity in Chuck's voice. The President took notice of Chuck's low self-esteem. _I'm surprised he hasn't cracked by now._

The President leaned forward, speaking with sincerity. "Chuck, I'd like to tell you a story, if I may?"

Chuck folded his arms on the table, intrigued. He smiled softly. "Sure. I'd like that."

The President clasped his fingers together in front of him. "I am a student of history, and one story in particular from long ago compares closely to your situation. I often refer back to the individual in this story when…politics or events makes me feel helpless. My point is, the person in this story inspires me."

Chuck had a look of awe on his face with the President sharing something personal with him. The President nodded and continued.

"During the First World War, a young man from Pall Mall, Tennessee was drafted into military service. The young man was deeply religious, and believed taking another life violated his religious and moral beliefs. Because of his beliefs, he tried to appeal being drafted, and was labeled a conscientious objector. The young man's name was Alvin York."

Chuck smiled and listened intently.

"Alvin York went on to serve in France during World War I. On one particular engagement during the Meuse-Argonne Offensive, York's unit was pinned down by several machine gun implacements along a ridge. York, a Corporal at the time, led a 7-man team and captured 4 officers and 128 German soldiers, silencing the machine guns. York even took out 6 German soldiers who charged him with bayonets using his sidearm. York's courage and leadership saved many lives that day. His actions earned him promotion to the rank of Sergeant, and our nation's highest combat award for valor, the Medal of Honor."

The President paused for a moment, letting his words sink in. "Chuck, If York hadn't been in that place at that time, it could have resulted in countless lives lost that day. Sergeant York's story reminds me that one man can make a difference. York didn't do what he did that day because he was serving his country. York did what he had to do to save the lives of the men in his unit."

The President studied Chuck closely. "The work you have done hasn't been for your country, Chuck. It has been for the innocent lives you have saved in providing us with not just the information from the Intersect, but from your own instincts and intuition. I've read your file, and what stands out to me is you are a very, very sharp-minded and loyal young man."

Tears welled in Chuck's eyes. "But I'm just a guy who works at a Buy More. Sarah and Casey are the ones who deserve the credit, not me."

President Levy smiled solemnly. "Agent Walker just received promotion to GS-14, and Casey to the rank of Colonel. They have been recognized. Chuck, it's time you were recognized for your service. I could sit here all night telling you countless stories of brave men and women such as yourself, who started out no different than you. Sometimes, brave people such as yourself don't ask to serve, but answer the call when their nation needs them. To do the things that you have done with no training…Chuck, I don't know what your definition of a hero is, but that sounds pretty heroic in my book."

Chuck shook his head. "Sarah and Casey are the real heroes. I mean, I don't even know what I'm doing half the time, and I'm always terrified."

The President leaned forward. "Son, having courage doesn't mean you're not afraid. I agree with you about Agent Walker and Colonel Casey, but you're different than the agents charged to protect you. Protecting you is their job, and what they're trained to do. Here is where you stand out. We had an international arms dealer in custody 24 hours after you ascertained her identity. US and British authorities had been searching for La Cuidad for almost a decade. Using your compassion for human life, you persuaded a Chinese intelligence agent to defect, and helped save her brother. Chuck that situation would have started a major international incident with the Chinese had Mei-Ling Cho tore half of Los Angeles apart. Plus, you helped take down a major Triad conglomerate in that action alone."

President Levy paused for a moment before proceeding. "And let's not forget about today's events. You used your natural talent for problem-solving by finding a code in a video game to deactivate a nuclear weapons satellite. That may sound trivial, but that act alone saved millions of innocent lives."

Chuck glanced away, not sure how to respond. The President smiled at Chuck's humbleness.

"It seems to me the Intersect doesn't make you, son. _You_ make the Intersect."

The President paused before continuing. "I need your help, and the nation needs you. Will you help us?"

Chuck raised his tear-soaked face. "Yes…I will help in any way I can. I couldn't live with myself if anyone got hurt."

President Levy smiled. "And I couldn't live with myself without making sure you get what you deserve. I'm making you a promise. You can count on me to help you in any way I can. Can I count on you to keep doing the good work you're doing?"

Chuck replied in humble conviction. "You can count on me. I'll do my best not to be a burden on you or anyone. I…I feel ashamed that I'm not as capable as an agent to do this job. I already feel like a burden to Sarah and Casey, always having to watch out for me and risk their lives for my safety."

The President nodded. "The last thing you are is a burden. The government created this problem, not you. You have nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, I am pretty damn proud of you, son. Because of you, we are defeating an enemy that has hidden in the shadows for almost two decades and had us at a stalemate. Chuck, we're winning this war because of you. You have broken the stalemate."

Chuck lowered his head humbly. The President smiled.

"I promise things are going to be a lot different from now on. In lieu of your degree, we are making you a field analyst, with pay. You're now an employee, not an asset. I will also see to it you receive back pay for time served. Is there anything else you need, son?"

Chuck stared downward, then looked the President in the eyes. "Just promise me no matter what happens to me, my sister will be safe. I have had to lie to her about all this…and I hate lying to her. If something should happen to me, all I want is for her to be told something. I know we need to keep the Intersect a secret, but not giving her an explanation…look, our parents abandoned us with no explanation. I don't want her to have to go through that ever again. I am begging you, please keep my sister and my friends safe."

President Levy turned solemn. "I vow to you, as President of the United States, your sister and your friends will be kept safe. You have my word on that."

Tears streaked down Chuck's face. "Thank you."

The President let Chuck compose himself before changing the subject to a lighter subject.

"So, did, uh, Agent Walker give you the news about the two of you?"

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "Uh, yeah…although I am a little confused. Did she mean we can, uh, you know…"

President Levy furrowed his brow. "Is that all you want from her?"

Chuck looked confused for a moment, then his eyes widened in horror. "No! No! I…I…I would never think of Sarah like that. I care about her. What I meant to ask was, can we date? Can I, uh, you know, take her to dinner and a movie, or is that not allowed? I just assumed since she kissed me a few minutes ago that would be okay."

The President cocked his head to the side and bit his lip in amusement.

Chuck continued his nervous stammer. "Or, or if that's not okay, we can simply hold hands, or, or, do we have to be chaperoned?"

President Levy chuckled in amusement. "Chuck, you two are free to do whatever it is young couples your age do these days. That even includes my, uh, misunderstanding earlier."

Chuck laughed nervously. "Thanks…that's good to know." _Oh, real smooth, Chuck._

The President smiled. "Chuck, I have to admit. Most men in your position would have probably asked for the moon and the stars from me. I admire you for thinking of your family and your team. You're a good man."

Chuck shrugged bashfully.

President Levy glanced away in deep thought for a moment. "The next time I'm in Los Angeles, I'd like to take you and your team to dinner. I'm sure the First Lady would enjoy meeting you all. We will even include your sister and her fiance. How does that sound?"

Chuck smiled bright. "Wow, uh, we would be honored! Ellie would love that!"

The President smiled. "Good. I'll tell Yvonne to make sure dinner is scheduled on our itinerary." The President turned sheepish. "She, uh, likes to do my scheduling."

Chuck grinned.

President Levy checked his watch. "Speaking of the First Lady, I need to meet her for dinner. Yvonne gets a little cranky if I'm late. We, uh, don't get a lot of time together these days. I look forward to working with you, and I wish you the best of luck. If you ever need anything, please don't hesitate to ask. General Beckman and I will be talking daily, so don't be afraid to request anything you need."

Chuck smiled warmly. "Thanks, Zach, and I hope you and the First Lady enjoy your meal. I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you've done for me."

The President smiled. "It's nothing compared to what you've done for this country, Chuck. I mean that."

 **Castle Main Conference Area**

Beckman, Sarah, and Casey had just finished discussing plans for how to deal with Ellie when Chuck rounded the corner with a stunned look on his face.

Beckman noticed Chuck and acknowledged his presence. "Ah, Mr. Bartowski. I take it your conversation with the President was...enlightening?"

Chuck had a faraway look on his face. "Huh? Oh, right, uh, yes we had a good chat, General."

Beckman smiled. "Good. I take it you are satisfied with our changes?"

Chuck smiled. "Yes, General. I'm very satisfied. In fact, I'm ecstatic. Thank you."

Beckman nodded. "I'm glad to hear it. You earned it, Chuck."

Sarah studied Chuck closely and held out her hand. Chuck looked nervously at her hand, and Beckman.

Sarah whispered. "Chuck, it's okay."

Chuck grinned, ensure of himself, but gingerly took Sarah's hand. He sat next to her and stared ahead in deep thought.

Casey broke Chuck's thoughts. "General, Walker…for what we need to discuss…I'd like to be the one to tell Bartowski. I owe it to him."

Chuck felt Sarah squeeze his hand. He glanced between his two partners. He noticed Beckman look down at her desk and take a deep breath.

Chuck broke the silence. "Guys, General…what's going on?"

Beckman studied Chuck for a moment before responding. "Agent Walker, what are your thoughts on how to proceed?"

Sarah stared at the table, fighting the tears in her eyes for a moment before responding. "I think all three of us need to tell Chuck collectively. As much as I hate to admit it, Graham gave me the same order on the very first day if the mission didn't go according to plan. I'm not going to be a hypocrite about this towards Casey. Casey and I are trained to follow orders, even if we disagree with them. I know the fate of most assets, but Chuck has never been just an asset to me. He deserves to hear it from all three of us, since he has put his trust in all of us."

Casey leaned forward on the table and placed his hands under his chin. "Alright. Let's get this done. Who wants to start?"

Beckman chimed in. "Since I gave the order, I'll begin." Beckman knew this moment would be hard, so she took a breath.

Chuck sensed Beckman struggling. "General, its okay. You can tell me."

Beckman smiled softly. "Chuck, months ago, I made the biggest mistake of my career. I issued an order that I regret having issued. At the time, the Beta Intersect was about to go live, and Graham and I felt having the Intersect still in your head was a credible threat to national security. Our reasoning at the time…had you been captured and tortured, the secrets in your head were too valuable to leave out in the open. Chuck, I…"

Chuck cut her off, shocking even himself. "You ordered my death."

Sarah turned her face away and started crying. Chuck shook off his thoughts and tried to turn Sarah to face him, but she shook her head. She said in a broken voice. "Graham ordered me to do the same thing if you tried to run during our first date."

Chuck took a deep breath as his own tears fell. He turned and faced Casey, who was staring at the table. "And you were given the order?"

Casey raised his eyes to face Chuck. "Yes. I was given the order."

Chuck lowered his face. "Oh my God..."

Beckman took a breath. "Chuck, Sarah didn't know about the order. I kept her out of the loop."

Beckman clenched her jaws tight to compose herself, but it was no use. She replied in a broken tone. "Such an order will never happen again. I have never been more ashamed of anything as I am of that damn order!" Beckman turned her face quickly to hide her shame.

One by one, Chuck looked at the three individuals he trusted with his life. He stood from the table, placing his hands on Sarah's shoulders. She quickly grabbed his hands and sobbed harder. Chuck wrapped his arms around her shoulders and closed his tear-soaked eyes. Sarah held his arms tight as though her life depended on it.

Casey stood from the table and slung his chair across the room, shouting, "DAMMIT!"

Surprisingly, Chuck didn't flinch. He placed a gentle kiss on Sarah's head, and whispered. "We will get through this. I'm not angry."

Sarah turned and grabbed Chuck around the neck, hugging him tight. Chuck gently embraced Sarah and cooed her.

Sarah leaned her face to Chuck's ear, speaking in a ragged tone. "You didn't deserve this. I'm so sorry, Chuck."

Casey walked back to the table and withdrew his Sig P229, racked a round into the firing chamber, clicked the safety off, and laid it on the table. Chuck kissed Sarah on the cheek, and slowly broke the embrace, turning to face Casey.

Casey had a stoic look on his face. "Bartowski, my honor as a Marine is tarnished. I'm giving you the right to decide here and now, if I am worthy of your trust. On that table is my weapon. It is locked and loaded. I am giving you the opportunity that I would have denied you if I had completed my mission that night."

Chuck quickly grabbed the P229 from the table, not daring to look at the weapon. "Is this the weapon you were going to use, Casey?"

Casey nodded. "That was the weapon in my hands that night."

Chuck glanced down briefly to examine the weapon. He stared Casey right in the eyes. "You're forgetting something, Casey. There is something else I know you would have given me. Mercy."

Chuck clicked the safety back on and reached out to hand the weapon back to Casey, grip first. Casey studied Chuck carefully. Chuck stood fearlessly, not breaking eye contact.

Casey slowly took the handgun, ejected the magazine, and cleared the firing chamber. He laid the weapon on the table. Casey tapped the pistol with his fingers as few times before turning to face Chuck.

"Bartowski, you are probably the most annoying, babbling moron I have ever met in my life." Casey paused. "But you are bar-none the most honorable and loyal man I have ever had the privilege to serve with."

Casey turned and tapped his handgun. "This is my favorite weapon. I had it custom fitted to my own specifications. I have killed many enemies of the state with this weapon."

Casey turned and stared Chuck in the eyes. "This weapon is pledged to your defense. The Marine carrying it will shoot straight and true to protect you and your family. You have my word on that. No harm will ever come to you on my watch."

Tears streaked down Chuck's face. He held out his hand. "I forgive you, Casey. You were given an order, I understand. I know you wouldn't have made me suffer. I can't fault you for that."

Casey took Chuck's hand and grunted in pride. Chuck was handling the situation with unfettered dignity. "No, kid. You wouldn't have felt a thing."

Chuck took a breath. "Casey, I need you to make me a promise, because I can't ask Sarah to do this…if something happens…and, and…and I might fall into the wrong hands…rather than being tortured and mutilated for the secrets in my head…I need you to…you know."

Sarah shot out of her seat. "Chuck! No!"

Chuck turned quickly. "Sarah, I'm not so naive that I don't realize what the stakes are. I don't want to live knowing that the secrets in my head are being used to hurt people."

Sarah closed her eyes and grabbed Chuck's face. "Oh, Chuck."

Chuck felt Casey's hand on his shoulder. "As I said, no harm will come to you on my watch. It'll never come to that."

Sarah bore into Chuck's eyes with determination. "I will fight until my last breath to keep you safe. I can't lose you, Chuck."

Beckman chimed in. "I pledge to you, Chuck. Things will operate a lot differently from now on. I will spare no expense protecting you and your family."

Chuck turned and faced the General. "General, I understand why the order was given. And…and I'm not angry. Am I hurt? Yes. I…I trusted you, General."

Beckman nodded sadly. "And I betrayed that trust, I understand how you feel. For what it's worth, I am sorry. It will never happen again. If you are compromised, I do have a solid plan to keep you safe."

Sarah spoke quickly. "Will we be separated if that plan is initiated, General?"

Beckman smiled sadly. "No. You will remain at Chuck's side if we have to proceed with placing Chuck in a secure hold. Colonel Casey will be assigned to protect Chuck's sister until things settle down. I even have a plan to put the entire team, and Chuck's family, on the move if need be. I have a very comfortable Black Site reserved for such an event."

Chuck nodded. "General, what about Ellie? I am begging you to at least let me tell her something about all this. I understand the Intersect should remain secret, but it is killing me to keep lying to her." Chuck lowered his head at the last part. Sarah intertwined her hand in Chuck's.

Beckman smiled. "I will be flying out tomorrow to meet with Dr. Bartowski personally. The President will be joining the meeting via video conference. We have agreed to inform Dr. Bartowski you are a high-level analyst working for the government, as well as Agent Walker and Colonel Casey's role as your protective detail. I owe that to you, Chuck."

Chuck turned and faced Sarah. "And what about me and Sarah? General, Ellie is gonna go nuts when she finds out we've been lying to her about our relationship."

Sarah nodded. "Leave Ellie to me. I will fill her in."

Chuck gently took Sarah's arm. "I can't let you do that alone. Look, Ellie can be dramatic…please let me talk to her, Sarah. I know how to get through to her. Besides, if she blows her top, I'd rather she blew up at me than you."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "I love how you always look out for me."

Chuck smiled bright, then turned serious. "I will always look out for you, Sarah."

Beckman took a breath. "Alright. I think that will do for the evening. If you need my assistance until my arrival, just text me. Now, this has been a long day, and I want everyone to get some rest. I will text you all the details of my arrival shortly."

Beckman paused. "Chuck, I want you to know, I do care about you. You are a remarkable young man with a lot of potential. Larkin sending you the Intersect was the best decision he ever made. I look forward to helping you achieve great things moving forward."

Beckman turned coy. "Although you can sometimes be a real pain in the ass, you're _my_ pain in the ass." Beckman cast a sideways glance at the last remark.

Chuck grinned. "Well, General, I hope I won't be too chaffing to said 'ass' in the future."

Beckman shook her head, chuckling as she disconnected.

The three partners glanced at one another. Casey broke the silence.

"Bartowski, you're a good man."

Chuck smiled bright at Casey.

Casey grabbed his handgun and put it away. "But, you're still a moron. Better get this out of your sight so you don't blow off your man parts. I don't want Walker pissed at me for letting you play with guns." Casey winked, with a wicked grin.

Chuck smirked. "Don't worry, Casey. I won't play with your toys."

Casey grunted amused and headed for the armory. He cast a wave over his head. "I'll leave you two to sort out your lady feelings. Me and my old pal Johnny Walker are taking the rest of the night off."

Sarah grinned. "Don't worry, Sugar Bear. I'll look after Chuck."

An angry grunt could be heard from the armory.

Chuck laughed. "Night, Casey."

Chuck turned and sighed heavily, taking a seat. Sarah studied Chuck closely, kneeling in front of him.

"Chuck, are you alright?"

Chuck nodded sadly. "I'll be fine, Sarah. This is…a lot to process, you know? It's not every day you find out the people sworn to protect you plotted your demise."

Sarah closed her eyes and glanced away. "I wish there was something I could say, Chuck…but I want to explain something that happened the night of our first date. Graham gave me that order, but I wouldn't have carried it out."

Chuck took Sarah's hands and nodded for her to continue.

"That night…when I told you that I liked you, I meant it. You went out of your way to make that night special. I found it hard to believe you were single when we first met."

Chuck interjected. "Sarah, I was a loser who worked at a Buy More. I wasn't exactly every girl's catch."

Sarah's eyes met Chuck's. "Okay. First of all, you are never to refer to yourself as a loser ever again. Starting now, I am going to be doing and saying a lot of things in my role as your girlfriend to make sure you know you are not a loser, that you are absolutely amazing."

Chuck smiled. "Girlfriend?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes. Girlfriend."

Chuck took Sarah's hands, closed his eyes, and kissed her hands softly. Sarah's breath hitched at the gesture. Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

Sarah took a steadying breath. "The night of our first date…I realized I had fallen for you by the end of the evening. No one has ever treated me like that before. Every single day since then, you have been so kind and considerate. You are also incredibly charming. I can't begin to tell you how special you make me feel."

Chuck smiled. "Sarah, you are special. In so many ways. God…you were so gorgeous that night. I felt like I had won the lottery or something, you know? But then…when I found out…" Chuck trailed and lowered his head.

Sarah raised herself onto Chuck's lap, taking his face in her hands. "You found out I was a CIA officer sent to capture you."

Sarah took a breath. "Before you, that was exactly who I was. I won't lie to you about that. I spent years building up walls to hide who I really was in order to do my job. I am known by two names in the intelligence community. The Ice Queen and the Wild Card Enforcer. Those two names are very appropriate for the person I was."

Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes, and spoke softly. "Who are you now?"

Sarah spoke with conviction. "I am Sarah. Your Sarah."

Chuck closed his eyes and leaned forward to rest his forehead on Sarah's.

Sarah stroked Chuck's face gently. "Thank you for never giving up on me."

Chuck opened his eyes and smiled. "I'll never give up on you."

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck gently. She took a breath and lifted herself, running her fingers through her hair.

"Call Ellie. You're staying with me tonight."

Chuck raised himself and took Sarah's hands. "Are you sure? I mean, is it too soon? Sarah, I never want you to feel pressured into anything."

Sarah's heart melted. She kissed Chuck gently on the lips. _I'll show you "pressure."_

"Chuck, you are so sweet. The truth is…" Sarah leaned forward and whispered in Chuck's ear. "This is happening tonight. I am about to explode."

Sarah leaned back to study Chuck's eyes. They were wide in shock. "Uh…um...is…is it hot in here to you?" Chuck laughed nervously. He reached for the buttons on his shirt and opened his collar with his fingers.

Sarah chuckled softly. "Come on, sweetie. You can call Ellie on the way."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and yanked him towards the exit. Chuck yelped. "Zoiks!"

 **A/N: For anyone interested in the Hollywood version of the Alvin York story, Gary Cooper portrayed Alvin York in the 1941 Howard Hanks film _Sergeant York_. Alvin York was considered a very humble individual, so I thought that would be a nice "inspiring" story for Chuck. **

**Next chapter...the villains...and an important Chuck and Sarah heart-to-heart, with a touch of fluff.**


	4. Chapter 4: Enemies and Confessions

**Chapter 4: Enemies and Confessions** **  
**

 **A/N: I admit the last chapter was a little over-the-top. I took a gamble, and over-played my hand. My apologies if that soured the story for anyone.  
**

 **After the next chapter posts, I'm slowing the pace of the story for my own sanity. I think the fast pace explains why the execution of the last chapter fell a little short of the mark. I'll strive to post chapters weekly, possibly sooner if time permits.  
**

 **I do appreciate the support received for this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I always enjoy reading your thoughts and critiques.  
**

 **Roarke Instruments**

Ted Roarke studied the Intersect schematics thoughtfully. Since losing the Intersect key from Alexie Volkoff's operative, Sasha Banacheck, he was now behind schedule.

"Gee, thanks for once again screwing up a perfectly good diabolical plan, CIA! Love ya!" Roarke bellowed sarcastically.

"How long will it take to develop another key, Roarke?" Clyde Decker asked from the other side of Roarke's desk.

Roarke tossed the plans on his desk in frustration. "I don't know, Clyde! It's not like I can run out to Large Mart and buy another! The only person that knows this technology is my old pal Orion, and he's in some spider hole somewhere for all I know! Banacheck had to steal the one we lost!"

"Roarke, our patience is growing thin. I was supposed to be the Intersect by now, not Larkin." Nicholas Quinn said in an arrogant tone.

Roarke rolled his eyes. "Look, Nicky, if you think you can do better, get your ass down to R&D and get cracking!"

"Now, Roarke, let's be polite to Mr. Quinn. He's had enough setbacks already. Graham double-crossed us all. Why do you think we joined the Ring?" Daniel Shaw said in a calm tone.

"Yeah, Nick has had a few setbacks, alright. Right off a freaking Stairmaster! You know, Nick, if you spent as much time in the gym as you did eating bon-bons and whining, you wouldn't be so pathetic." Roarke turned his chair to look out the window.

"Look, Roarke, the Elders are growing impatient. We need to move on this and soon. Once the CIA and NSA finds out exactly what the Ring is, we won't be able to hide behind Fulcrum any longer. We'll be exposed and have to wage this war ourselves." Decker flung the pen he was fidgeting with back on Roarke's desk.

Roarke turned. "Well? Any ideas oh brains trust?"

Decker smiled. "One. We think we may have found a way to lure Bryce Larkin out of hiding. If we can capture him, we won't need to build an Intersect."

Roarke furrowed his brows. "Okay. I'll bite."

Decker tossed a file on the table. "This is from Graham's personal files. It seems the CIA had their eyes on Larkin's college rooommate. Here's where it gets interesting. The roommate was expelled from college for cheating, and the CIA took the guy off recruitment track. The roommate now works at a Buy More in Burbank. Delgado and his team reported they made contact with Larkin in Burbank before they disappeared. We also know our Pita girl Lizzie disappeared after she ran surveillance on the same Buy More where Larkin's roommate is employed. The roommate may be one of Larkin's contacts. If we can infiltrate the roommate, we might be able to get to Larkin."

"How?" Asked Shaw.

Decker grinned. "One of my Fulcrum contacts is the roommate's ex-girlfriend. Her name is Jill Roberts. Roberts is babysitting a virologist named Guy LaFleur, who is developing a bio-weapon. Roberts believes she can seduce the roommate and bring him under her control. When that happens, we'll use the roommate to gain access to Larkin."

Shaw grinned. "I like it. What does this Jill Roberts look like, if you don't mind me asking?"

Decker handed Shaw Jill's folder. Shaw smiled lecherously. "Very nice indeed, Decker. You have good taste."

Decker rolled his eyes. "Shaw, you are such a pervert."

Shaw handed the folder back to Decker, ignoring the jab.

Quinn changed the subject. "That just leaves the identity of this mysterious roommate?"

Decker tossed another file on the table. Roarke's eyes widened. "Well I'll be…that's Stephen Bartowski's kid! Good grief, he looks like Shaggy from _Scooby-Doo_! I didn't know Orion had offspring! Good for him...and for us!"

Intrigued, Shaw grabbed the folder. "This is too easy. This geek will be putty in Robert's hands. Why waste Roberts on this guy? Why not send one of our lesser female agents to seduce this…" Shaw glanced at the name in the file. "Uh…Chuck?"

Roarke laughed. "Brilliant idea, Mr. Hair Club for Men! Look, Danny Boy, I can understand you're skill set doesn't go beyond Tinker Toys, so I'll draw you a picture…in Crayon. Roberts has intimate knowledge of the mark. She can gain his trust and manipulate him to do our bidding. The kid gets lucky, we get Larkin, and everybody's a winner! Hey, we may even be able to bag daddy dearest out of the deal if he finds out his son is in danger!"

Decker scoffed. "Enough of this childish bullshit. Roberts is my agent, and we'll do this my way. The plan is already in motion."

Roarke clapped his hands, grinning. "You see Decker? That's why you're the brains of this little band of misfits. Now shoo, all of you. I have a lot to do before my 1PM with my therapist. I think we're talking about my bed wetting habits as a kid." Roarke let out a goofy laugh. "Now, let's all get to work so we can be the jolliest bunch of assholes this side of the nuthouse!"

Quinn mumbled while standing to leave. "My therapist always wants to talk about sexual fantasies with my mummsie."

Once outside Roarke's office, Decker dialed a number. "Leader, this is Decker. You have a green light."

" _I'll put the plan in motion, Decker. Roberts is escorting LaFleur to a convention in Los Angeles next week. I'll have one of my contacts request this Bartowski perform a service call at the conference. Roberts will approach Bartowski at the conference."_

Decker smiled. "Good. Just remember, Leader, the Ring doesn't take kindly to failure. This is the chance for you and your Fulcrum wannabees to prove your loyalty."

" _Don't flatter yourself, Decker. The Ring would be nothing without Fulcrum. I have matters well in hand."_ Leader disconnected the call.

Decker smirked. "Pompous asshole."

Decker dialed another number.

"Vincent. How is the search for Orion going?"

 _"We are following a few leads in Southeast Asia."_

Decker nodded. "Good. Stay on the trail. Inform me immediately if you have any new leads."

" _It would be unprofessional of me not to, Mr. Decker."_

Decker disconnected the call. "It would be unprofessional of me not to put a bullet in your brain if you fail."

 **Maison23: 6:30AM  
**

Sarah's eyes fluttered open and immediately felt for Chuck. Sarah shot upright when she felt Chuck's side of the bed empty.

Instead of Chuck, she found a card and a single gardenia on his pillow. Sarah smiled, grabbing the card in one hand, and the gardenia in the other. She sniffed the gardenia while reading the letter.

 _Good Morning, Beautiful! I am currently on a not-so Top Secret mission to procure breakfast. You looked so beautiful and peaceful sleeping, I didn't want to disturb you. I will be back in a flash! And let's hope I don't flash while I'm out!  
_

 _Chuck_

Sarah laughed softly and sniffed the gardenia. _Yes. Definitely something a gentleman would do._

Sarah laid back on her pillow sniffing the gardenia. She allowed the sweet fragrance of the flower consume her. She wondered where Chuck found a fresh gardenia this early in the day.

Sarah heard a commotion at the door and smiled when she heard Chuck muttering through the door.

"All these years of Ellie nagging me, and I still forget to tie my shoelaces!"

Sarah grinned as she padded quickly behind the door. _Breakfast can wait._

The door opened slowly. Sarah stifled her giggles when she saw Chuck focused on a bag he was holding in his teeth, while balancing a tray of two coffees in his left hand.

Like a bolt of lightning, Sarah rescued the tray of coffees, laying them quickly on her small dining table. Sarah yanked the bag out of Chuck's mouth, letting it drop to the floor. Sarah jumped into Chuck's arms, tackling him to the bed. Chuck yelped loudly as Sarah muffled his cries with a kiss.

Sarah broke the kiss, leaning back to admire the astonished, wide-eyed look on Chuck's face.

Sarah said in a sultry voice, "Good morning, handsome. The card and flower was a very romantic touch. By the way, if you keep doing ridiculously sweet things like that, expect me to devour you." Sarah captured Chuck's lips again with a wide smile.

In between kisses, Chuck muttered. "Devour away."

 **45 Minutes Later…..**

Chuck and Sarah sat at the small dining table in Sarah's room enjoying breakfast. Chuck brought Sarah's favorite chocolate croissants, and a coffee with two sugars, just the way she likes it.

Sarah smiled when she opened the bag and took a sip of her coffee.

"How did you know about chocolate croissants and how I take my coffee, Chuck?"

Chuck grinned. "You know, what I lack in spy craft, I make up for in observation."

Sarah took Chuck's hand. "What do you think spy craft is, Chuck? By the way, vegetarian pizza with no olives?"

Chuck nodded. "I watched you pick olives off your pizza during game night last year. I assumed that meant you didn't like olives, or was that some OCD moment?"

Sarah laughed. "No, you made a correct assumption. Olives give me…" Sarah slapped her hand to her mouth quickly.

Chuck nearly spit his food out of his mouth in glee. "Gas? Olives give you gas? Wow! You mean the Great Sarah Walker has an Achilles heel?"

Sarah closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. "So. Embarrassing."

Chuck smiled mischievously. "Sarah, don't be embarrassed by something that natural...that is, unless you just consumed a whole jar and decided to go running. These are the types of things we're supposed to learn about each other."

Sarah moved her fingers away from one of her eyes. "Really?"

Chuck grinned. "Really. Believe me, that's vital information, I assure you. I have to protect my beautiful girlfriend's GI tract."

Sarah swatted Chuck's arm. "Stop!"

Chuck laughed gleefully. "Since we're being this open on the topic of bathroom habits, I personally prefer door closed, with either the water or the radio on."

Sarah scrunched her nose. "Gross, Chuck! Now you've ruined my appetite."

Chuck grinned. "What? You started it Miss Olives Give Me Gas."

Sarah threw a napkin at Chuck. He swatted it away while laughing.

Chuck turned serious. "Sarah, please don't be embarrassed. Your secret is safe with me."

Sarah gave Chuck a sideways glance and a smile. "It better. By the way, spastic colon?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "Uh, yeah, about that..."

Sarah chuckled. "I thought it was funny...well, at least I did with Ellie. It was not funny when Graham dressed me down for having you cover for me."

Chuck smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I had to think fast, and it seemed like a good idea at the time."

Sarah smirked. "Yeah, nice thinking."

Chuck shook his head. "Well, on to other topics. Today's agenda."

Sarah sighed. "Our talk with Ellie. Chuck, I don't want her to hate me."

Chuck took Sarah's hand. "She won't hate you, Sarah. Knowing Ellie, she will probably go bug-eyed, start ranting, smack me upside the head, then hug us both…in no particular order…but anyway, Ellie can handle it."

Sarah smiled, then cast a faraway look. She whispered softly. "I'm sorry, Chuck."

Chuck grew concerned. "Why are you sorry, Sarah?"

Sarah caught Chuck's eyes. "For distancing myself from you for the past year."

Chuck got up and knelt in front of Sarah. "Sarah, you had a job to do, and from what I know about you, talking about your feelings is hard for you."

Chuck took Sarah's hand and kissed it. "And since we're on the topic, I'm sorry for always pushing you to tell me things about yourself. I won't pressure you for anything. I never want you to feel like you owe me anything. Just be you."

Sarah smiled. _Oh Chuck…there is so much I want to tell you. Thank you for being patient with me. I just hope you can handle all I've done._ "I'm not ready to dive into my past yet. Please be patient with me."

Chuck nodded. "I can do that. Besides, you impaling a pencil through my picture with the whole Heather Chandler thing sort of told me that was out of bounds anyway."

Sarah chuckled at the remark.

Chuck turned serious. "When you're ready, I'll be here."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. She glanced downward after the kiss and took a breath to gather her courage. "Some time ago, you asked me my real name. I want to tell you, but I'm scared you'll flash. I don't want you to see my service record and hate me." Sarah blinked away tears.

Chuck replied sincerely. "I have a confession. I heard you when you said your middle name is Lisa that night after we dealt with Carina…I'm…I'm sorry about that. I do want to learn more about you, but I want you to tell me when you're ready. Look, I've already flashed on two of your missions."

Sarah panicked slightly.

Chuck gave Sarah's hands a gentle squeeze. "Sarah, please, just hear me out. Nothing you have done in your past will ever change how I feel about you. I know you have done some…well…things in your career, but I'm not afraid of your past. What scares me is you fearing I will think differently of you after hearing about those things. Please don't ever feel that way. I'll never judge you, Sarah. I care about you."

Sarah closed her eyes and whimpered softly.

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck, this is why you are so special to me. You look for the good in everyone…even me." Sarah spoke the last barely above a whisper.

Chuck spoke with conviction. "You have such an amazing heart, Sarah. You fought for me when no one else would. You have already given me glimpses of the real you, and I want to get to know all about you. Good or bad."

Sarah wrapped herself around Chuck's neck. "You will. I promise."

Chuck grinned, deciding to lighten the mood. "By the way, I'm pretty sure Jenny Burton is not your real name. You don't look like a Jenny."

Sarah laughed softly. "My name is definitely not Jenny Burton. But, Lisa is my middle name."

Chuck replied softly. "To me, you're Sarah. That's all I need to know."

Sarah broke the hug, and kissed Chuck tenderly. _Sarah is all I ever want to be, Chuck. Your Sarah._

Chuck smiled and glanced away. "I have another confession. Remember the dress you wore on the Von Hayes mission?"

Sarah turned curious. "Yes…you said red wasn't your color."

Chuck smiled sadly. "Or salmon. Anyway...I lied."

Sarah cast a coy look. "I know. Your face never lies, Chuck."

Chuck lowered his head, and spoke softly. "I'm sorry."

Sarah raised Chuck's face. "Don't be. I overheard Bryce badgering you. I shouldn't have put you on the spot by asking how I looked. Besides, you complimented me plenty with your eyes. Thank you."

Chuck whispered softly. "You were so gorgeous…" Chuck lowered his head. "It killed me seeing the two of you…"

Sarah squeezed her eyes shut. "I wanted so badly for it to have been you dancing with me. You looked so handsome."

Chuck smiled sadly. "As a maître d'?"

Sarah turned her head slightly. "Someday, soon…we will have that dance."

Chuck cast a downward glance. "I need to stop letting Bryce get to me. It's not fair to you. Sarah, I am so sorry for putting you on the spot about Bryce. I took a lot of my frustration out on you Bryce's first visit, and I'm ashamed of that."

Sarah took Chuck's hands. "Chuck, I understand. You were hurt and confused, but so was I. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel second place to him. You're not, Chuck. That's that's part of what I wanted to tell you that night by the fountain."

Sarah lowered her head. "There's one more thing I need to tell you." Sarah gently ran her thumbs along the back of Chuck's hands. "After we found out Bryce was still alive...I...I almost left with him."

Chuck closed his eyes and glanced downward. Sarah squeezed his hands as her tears started falling.

Chuck took a breath. "I know."

Sarah's eyes met Chuck's. "How?"

Chuck nodded. "I flashed on the code phrase Bryce used in the Buy More after we took down Tommy Delgado...'We'll always have Omaha.' It was part of a list of code phrases the two of you used during your cover as the Anderson's. Casey confirmed the use of code phrases for me later that night. When you didn't answer your cell...I put two and two together. I was surprised to see you the next morning...and the way you were so upset during the Lon Kirk mission, I assumed Graham ordered you to stay."

Sarah's body heaved with her silent sobs. She brought Chuck's hands to her face and kissed them softly.

Sarah replied in a broken voice. "You got it all wrong, Chuck. I was torn. What I was feeling for you was foreign to me. At the time, Bryce offered me the chance to return to what I know...deep cover missions. The truth is, if you hadn't called that night...I would have left."

Sarah's mouth quivered as she closed her eyes to keep from breaking down. She opened her eyes and smiled sadly. "But I realized when you called, I couldn't leave you, Chuck. Your phone call reminded me of how caring you are, even after all that happened with Bryce. I stared at your your picture on my phone...and I realized I had fallen so hard for you. But, I was scared my feelings would get me reassigned if Beckman and Graham found out I was compromised."

Sarah took a deep breath, meeting Chuck's eyes. "It had nothing to do with Bryce. It had to do with me."

Sarah paused and lowered her head. Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear.

Sarah looked Chuck in the eyes and smiled. "I decided if I was going to stay, I needed to distance myself from you...to make Beckman and Graham think I wasn't compromised. Then, we had the Lon Kirk assignment, and it only made things worse. I hate those types of missions, and I was fighting my feelings for you. I took my frustration out on you, hoping you would give up on me and I would stop feeling what I was feeling for you."

Sarah smiled sadly. Chuck stared at her with tears streaking down his face, listening intently.

Sarah touched Chuck's cheek. "But you never gave up on me. You were so sweet at that Buy More holiday party. I should have apologized to you for acting so cold."

Chuck shook his head firmly, speaking in a broken tone. "Sarah, that pales in comparison to the way I acted. I acted childish and insulting because I was jealous. You didn't deserve how I treated you."

Sarah smiled and gently took Chuck's face in your hands. "You always put me first. No matter what I did to you, you always came back to me, and I took it for granted. I even sabotaged your efforts to pursue a real relationship, while going out of my way to keep you at arm's length. I couldn't be with you, but I couldn't stand the thought of you being with someone else."

Chuck spoke softly. "I wanted you so bad, Sarah...but I couldn't have you. That's why I started dating Lou. But that wasn't an answer, it was an excuse. I should have respected the fact you had a job to do, and been more grateful for what we did have. Instead, I tossed you aside and tried to take comfort in the arms of someone else. I can't tell you how ashamed I am."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently, then rested her forehead on his. "You have nothing to be ashamed of. I should have supported you for wanting something real, but I was selfish. I wanted you...but I couldn't act because of my fears."

Chuck took Sarah's hands and held them firmly in his lap. "It seems to me we both made mistakes because we couldn't have each other."

Chuck raised their hands and kissed Sarah's gently. Chuck looked Sarah in the eyes. "We don't have to do that anymore. I don't know who I need to thank for what happened yesterday, but I've learned over the past year not to take anything for granted. Above all, I will never take you for granted. We have each other, and I vow to you, I will never stop fighting for you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled through her tears. "You never have to fight for me ever again. You have me. You are the kindest, most considerate, and incredibly charming man I have ever met."

Chuck smiled. "You are so beautiful to me, Sarah, in so many ways. And not just your beautiful face. Your heart is even more beautiful."

Sarah smiled, then whispered. "I'm sorry for all that happened."

Chuck took a steady breath, and looked in Sarah's eyes. "I'm sorry too, Sarah. I don't know what the future holds, but as long as you're by my side, I can do anything."

Sarah smiled. "You make me a better person, Chuck. I feel so alive when I'm with you. Whatever happens, I will always be by your side. I promise."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear, and rested his palm on Sarah's cheek. Sarah covered Chuck's hand with her own, and smiled.

Sarah took a deep breath. "I have waited so long for you…for us."

Chuck took Sarah's hand and kissed it. "I know exactly how you feel."

Sarah took a breath, and said barely a whisper. "I've never told anyone this before...Sam. My real name is Sam."

Chuck smiled bright, with a look of awe. "Samantha?"

Sarah nodded quickly, giving a shy smile. "My dad called me Sam. Someday, you will know my last name, I promise."

Chuck kissed Sarah tenderly on the lips, holding her face gently. He spoke solemnly. "Tell me about your past first. I want to learn about it from you, not from a flash."

Sarah leaned forward and embraced Chuck, holding him close. Chuck rested his face in Sarah's shoulder, wrapping his arms around her back in a gentle embrace. Sarah closed her eyes and smiled.

One word passed through Chuck and Sarah's minds at that moment. _Finally..._

 **Guy LaFleur's Office, Cole-Macgregor Pharmaceuticals**

Guy LaFleur completed saving the specifications for Fulcrum's new bio-weapon on a secure jump drive. He nervously removed the drive from the computer and inserted another.

 _I have a bad feeling about this. I need leverage. I'm sure the authorities would protect me in exchange for a list of Fulcrum agents._

LaFleur wiped the sweat beading on his forehead and glanced at the door of his office. Once the download completed, LaFleur removed the jump drive. He turned to place the drive in his messenger bag.

A voice at this door caused LaFleur to jump.

"I know what you're up to, Dr. LaFleur."

LaFleur smiled nervously. "Dr. Roberts! What a pleasant surprise! I'm not sure I follow you."

Jill stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. "You're sneaking those candies your physician told you to avoid, aren't you? I know you hide them in your messenger bag."

LaFleur breathed a sigh of relief. "Right! Caught red-handed!" LaFleur laughed nervously.

Jill shook her head. "Your secret is safe with me, Dr. LaFleur. Are the schematics ready?"

LaFleur nodded. "I just completed the finishing touches, Dr. Roberts. Our friends will be most pleased with my progress."

Jill sauntered to LaFleur and adjusted his tie. LaFleur adjusted his glasses nervously.

Jill spoke softly. "Good. You and I are attending a conference next week. We will make the exchange then. We would also like to test the device at the conference. What better lab to test our new toy than a room full of unsuspecting scientists?"

LaFleur gulped. "If…if that is the wishes of our friends, who am I to argue with their reasoning?"

Jill smiled. "Good. I have a second mission at the conference, and I will need your help. Can I count on you?"

LaFleur nodded nervously. "Absolutely, Dr. Roberts. Wha…what mission, if you don't mind me asking?"

Jill spun around and walked to the door, turning to face LaFleur with an evil grin. "I'm going to make contact with an old acquaintance, place him under my spell, and turn him over to Leader. We are going to lure another old acquaintance of mine out of hiding."

LaFleur turned his head slightly to ease his tension. "I won't prod further, Dr. Roberts. You may count on my support."

Jill smiled sweetly. "Good."

Jill turned and walked back to her office with a sadistic grin on her face.

 _Oh, Chucky-poo. You and I have a lot of catching up to do. Now, what have you gotten yourself into with our old friend Bryce?  
_

 **A/N: The plot thickens...  
**

 **I decided to have Shaw join the Ring early. I find it hard to believe the Ring didn't recruit him sooner. Having a Ring implant running the CIA's Ring Task Force makes for an interesting conspiracy plot.**

 **One inconsistency about the Intersect (and a pet peeve of mine) is why Chuck never flashed on Sarah or Casey, except for specific missions. Chuck flashed on the service records of several agents in the series, including Carina, Forrest, and Roan Montgomery. I found that odd. Sarah's fear of telling Chuck her full name is to cover that hangup of mine. In One Final Mission, I use a different scenario, where Sarah doesn't know her last name.**

 **Next chapter: Ellie. Need I say more?**


	5. Chapter 5: Like A Hurricane, Part I

**Chapter 5: Like A Hurricane, Part I  
**

 **A/N: The frequency of updates will begin to slow after this chapter.**

 **I'll make an effort to update weekly, possibly sooner if time permits. That said, the next month will be hectic at my job. I'll try to post the next update later this week before the rush begins.  
**

 **My thanks to michaelfmx for helping me bounce around ideas. I do appreciate those who took the time to review the story. My thanks again to stars90 for letting me play in the "What Would You Like" sandbox for the first phase of this story.  
**

 **Castle: 9:15AM  
**

Beckman arrived in Burbank in the early morning hours with the intention of studying Ellie Bartowski's dossier before the meeting.

Beckman liked what she read. Eleanor Faye Bartowski was a very strong and independent woman. Ellie raised her brother from the age of 16, and worked multiple jobs at a time to provide for the two. Ellie even put herself through medical school.

Ellie kept her and her brother out of foster care, going to great lengths to keep the siblings together. Beckman knew Ellie would be a force to be reckoned with. The woman was smart.

Beckman didn't bother looking up when she heard footsteps descending the stairs.

"Good morning, Colonel Casey. I trust you are rested?"

Casey snapped to attention at the base of the stairs. "I slept well, General."

Beckman motioned for the seat across from her. Casey nodded and complied.

Beckman closed the folder. "Well Colonel, what do you think of our changes?'

Casey grunted solemnly. "It was the right call, General. This should have happened instead of issuing a termination order. That's not how we treat our own, and Bartowski is one of ours. I would have thought that was well-established the way the kid proved himself."

Beckman nodded in agreement. "I agree. We could have avoided all this. I won't argue that point."

Beckman took a sip of her coffee and raised an eyebrow. "I take it Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski were able to sort out their…complications?"

Casey grunted amused. "They spent the night at Walker's."

Beckman shook her head in amusement with a coy smile.

A moment passed before Beckman leaned forward. "Colonel, I've read Dr. Bartowski's dossier, but you ran surveillance on the Bartowski residence for a year. What isn't written in this file?"

Casey glanced away thoughtfully. "Three words, General. Loyalty, trust, and family. That's the Bartowski siblings in a nutshell."

Beckman pondered Casey's words. "So, in other words, she'll see right through a lie."

Casey decided on candor. "If you're asking for my advice, keep it on the level with Ellie. She probably won't like it, but she can handle it. In fact, I wouldn't advise deflecting or denying anything. If she doesn't need to know, tell her that. She's sharp."

Beckman nodded. "That will be our approach."

The monitor on one of the consoles beeped. Casey stood and checked the monitor.

"Showtime, General. They're outside the Orange Orange."

Beckman stood and inspected her civilian pant suit. "Alright, Colonel. Sanitize the monitors and let's get this done."

Casey muttered, "God help us all."

 **Orange Orange Parking Lot  
**

Ellie exited Sarah's Porsche slightly confused. "Guys, I'm not sure why you both have a sudden urge for frozen yogurt this early."

Chuck laughed nervously. "Come on, sis. There's nothing like a healthy fro-yo to start the day. Look on the bright side, Awesome will be impressed we're not eating pancakes."

Ellie smirked. "Oh, so you two decided to spend the night together, then drag me along for breakfast to rub it in? I can see Sarah practically glowing."

Sarah blushed, leaning over to Chuck. "I'm glowing?"

Chuck grinned. "Yep."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Chuck, you haven't wiped that silly grin off your face since I first laid eyes on you this morning."

Ellie turned coy. "I know what you two did last night. What puzzles me is you're both acting like it was the first time."

Chuck and Sarah's eyes widened. They both stammered.

"Uh…"

"Well…"

"See…"

"Yeah…"

Ellie's eyes widened. "Oh my God! It was the first time!"

Chuck whined. "Ellie! Do you have to Rubik's Cube me on everything?"

Ellie clasped her hands over her mouth. "Guys, I am so embarrassed!"

Sarah raised a brow. "You're embarrassed?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Ellie, we said we were taking things slow."

Sarah wrapped herself in Chuck's arm, glancing up at him with a smile. "Not anymore."

Chuck turned and smiled bright, kissing Sarah on the forehead.

Ellie squealed. "You two look so adorable!"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Why? Because we, uh, you know..."

Sarah had a faraway look. "Four times last night, and twice this morning."

Chuck's eyes widened and his face turned three shades of red. Ellie grabbed Chuck and Sarah in a tight hug.

Chuck muttered sarcastically. "Gee, I'm glad we didn't tell you when we started holding hands, El."

Chuck and Sarah were saved from Ellie's excitement by Casey opening the door of the Orange Orange.

Ellie turned and looked confused. "John Casey? What are you doing in the Orange Orange?"

Casey stepped aside, giving Chuck a scowling "you better handle this" look.

Chuck nodded. "Right, right, uh, Ellie…there's something we all need to talk to you about."

Ellie turned to face Chuck. "Chuck, what's going on?"

Chuck took a breath, taking both of Ellie's hands. "Ellie, we'll explain everything. There's someone very important who wants to talk to you about me."

Ellie grew concerned. "Chuck, this is starting to freak me out. Tell me what's going on."

Chuck squeezed his sister's hands. "Ellie, trust me."

Ellie glanced at Casey and Sarah, then back at Chuck. "You're not in some sort of trouble are you?"

Chuck's emotions started surfacing. "No. But, this is something I have wanted to tell you for a long time."

Ellie glanced at Sarah. "Sarah, what's this about? Why is Casey here too?"

Sarah stuck her fingers in the back pockets of her jeans and bounced nervously on the heels of her feet. "Ellie, please trust us. We'll explain everything."

Ellie turned towards the entrance, her mind racing. Casey gave her a small smile and gestured for her to enter.

Ellie entered the Orange Orange, stopping in the middle of the seating area. Casey and Sarah walked past her.

Chuck took Ellie's hand and smiled at his sister. "I'll be right here with you the whole time."

Chuck led Ellie to the freezer entrance of Castle. Sarah stood by the entrance, looking nervous.

Ellie stopped at the entrance and her eyes widened. "Chuck! What the hell is this!?"

Chuck squeezed Ellie's hand, speaking solemnly. "My secret."

 **Jill Roberts' Apartment, Paris  
**

Jill busied herself preparing her wardrobe for her trip to the BioScience Conference in Los Angeles.

"You're certain LaFleur is going to betray us, Decker?"

 _"I'm positive, Roberts. The idiot downloaded a list of Fulcrum operatives to buy himself a ticket into witness protection. You need to take out LaFleur at the BioScience Conference. We'll make it look like he was selling the bio-weapon to a terrorist group."_

Jill pulled a conservative, but form-fitting dress from her closet. _Chuck likes nice girls. I need to revive the geeky "girl next door" look._

"I'll see to it, Decker. What assets can I rely on in California?"

 _"I have an asset already in place. Code name Wolf Den. One of my top assassins. He's CIA. I'll have him throw a few bread crumbs to the FBI and make it look like a deal gone wrong."_

Jill smiled. "Good. LaFleur was starting to bore me. I'm really looking forward to this assignment. Chuck is such a sweet guy, but he is so naive and easy to manipulate. I am going to enjoy this."

Decker scoffed. _"Do what you want with the dork, Roberts. I don't care. But you are not, I repeat, not to harm a hair on his head. We need him alive. Roarke has other plans for this...Chuck if we can't get Larkin. Keep Leader on a tight leash. The last job got a little too messy. I'm tired of cleaning up after that prick."_

Jill sounded intrigued. "What kind of plans?"

Decker replied arrogantly. " _That's_ _need-to-know. Right now, you don't need to know. Just do what you're told."_

Jill rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'll take care of Chuck."

 _"See that you do."_ Decker disconnected the call.

Jill tossed her phone on the bed and put her hands on her hips, admiring her wardrobe. "Oh, Chuck. I almost feel sorry for betraying you again."

Jill laughed sadistically. "Almost."

 **Castle**

Ellie nervously entered Castle. She couldn't believe her eyes. She let go of Chuck's hand and stood at the top of the stairs, taking in the secret base. Her eyes fixed on Casey and a short, older woman at the base of the stairs.

Beckman broke Ellie's shock. "Dr. Bartowski, please join us."

Ellie nodded and turned to Chuck. Sarah was wrapped in Chuck's arm. Chuck gave his sister a sad, but reassuring smile.

Chuck and Sarah walked forward. Chuck took Ellie's hand. "Come on, sis. Everything will be fine, I promise."

Ellie glared back and forth between Chuck and Sarah. "You two have a lot of explaining to do!"

Chuck nodded solemnly. "We know."

Chuck took Ellie's hand and led her down the stairs. Beckman met Ellie at the base of the stairs and held out her hand in greeting.

"Dr. Bartowski, it is a pleasure to finally meet you. My name is Major General Diane Beckman. I am the Director of the National Security Agency."

Casey muttered. "Major General?"

Beckman grinned. "You're not the only one who received a promotion yesterday, _Colonel_ Casey."

Beckman turned to Ellie. "Dr. Bartowski, if you will be seated, I will explain the purpose of your being here today."

Ellie nervously took a seat. Beckman stood next to her. "Can I get you a cup of coffee?"

Ellie stammered. "Uh…sure…I mean…yes that would be lovely. Thank you."

Beckman turned and addressed one of her aides, who suddenly appeared from around the corner.

"Captain, please bring Dr. Bartowski a cup of coffee. Cream and one packet of Stevia."

The female Captain nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. Would you care for a refill, Ma'am?"

Beckman nodded. "Yes. Thank you, Captain."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "If you don't mind me asking, how do you know how I take my coffee? Has the NSA tapped my phone?"

Beckman smiled at the small jab. "No, Dr. Bartowski. But, be rest assured I know everything about you. We'll get to that shortly. But first, I would like to get the introductions out of the way."

Ellie nodded nervously. "Okay. Should I call you General?"

Beckman smiled. _Let's see if informal and personal eases her tension._ "You may call me Diane. May I call you Ellie?"

Ellie smiled. "Of course. Thank you."

Beckman nodded. _Bingo._ "First, I want to introduce Colonel John Casey. Colonel Casey is a Marine, and agent of the NSA."

Casey nodded. "Ellie."

Ellie's eyes widened. "You're a Marine and NSA agent?"

Casey gave a small smile. "I am."

Ellie glanced at Sarah. "Sarah?"

Beckman continued. "Agent Sarah Walker of the Central Intelligence Agency."

Ellie put a hand to her mouth. Sarah smiled sadly.

Ellie spoke in a broken tone. "Chuck?"

Chuck moved forward and took Ellie's hands. "Chuck Bartowski. Nerd Herd Supervisor and high-level intelligence asset…until yesterday." Chuck glanced at Beckman.

Beckman finished for Chuck. "Effective today, Chuck Bartowski, NSA Field Analyst."

Ellie's eyes widened in shock. "Oh my God, Chuck! What is happening!? What does all this mean!?"

Sarah moved forward. "Ellie, Chuck had to keep all this a secret to protect you."

Ellie glared at Sarah. "Protect me from what?"

Beckman's aide sat a cup of coffee in front of Ellie, and one in front of Beckman. Beckman nodded, dismissing the aide.

Beckman took her seat. "Ellie, the details are Top Secret. What I can tell you is that Chuck has been working on a joint CIA/NSA project as an intelligence asset. Your brother possesses a certain gift that allows him to evaluate information and turn it into real-time, actionable intelligence. Agent Walker and Colonel Casey are Chuck's protective detail and partners. Before yesterday, they were Chuck's handlers."

Ellie stared straight ahead in deep thought. "That explains the secrecy, the sneaking off at odd times…oh my God…you and Sarah?"

Beckman closed her eyes. _Oh shit!_

Chuck was about to answer, but Sarah put a hand on his arm. Chuck nodded and moved out of the way, while Sarah knelt next to Ellie.

Sarah spoke in a calm voice. "Ellie, my cover for this operation was to pose as Chuck's girlfriend."

Ellie closed her eyes, then opened them. Her anger building. "You mean your relationship is fake?"

Sarah's eyes glanced away nervously, then back at Ellie. "At first, yes. But not anymore."

Chuck knelt next to Sarah. "Ellie, please don't be upset. I wanted to tell you, but I had to protect you."

Ellie turned away, resting her face in her hands.

Chuck tried to comfort his sister. "Ellie, please..."

Ellie turned, boring daggers at Sarah. "You used Chuck. Is that what you're telling me?"

Sarah took a deep breath. "My mission was to stay close to Chuck for his protection. But I…I mean, we..."

Ellie leered on Sarah. "Do you even care about Chuck, or is he just a job to you!?"

Sarah panicked slightly, but surprised even herself by letting her eyes plead with Ellie as she answered softly. "Ellie, I care about Chuck more than anything."

Ellie turned away, shaking her head angrily. She turned and stared Sarah in the eyes. "You're either really good at lying, or you really do care about Chuck."

Chuck sighed heavily. "Ellie will you please…"

Ellie shot out of her seat. "NO! You listen to me, little brother! I am not happy about this!"

Chuck stood and gently placed his hands on Ellie's arms. "Ellie, please calm down. This is not what you think."

Ellie spoke firmly. "How can I believe Sarah cares about you when she lied for the past year? As for the fawning earlier, how do I know that wasn't an act? Explain that to me."

Beckman sighed. _Stay silent. Bartowski is the only one who can diffuse this situation._

Chuck replied in a firm, but soft tone. "Ellie, that's not fair. Technically, I lied too. If you knew what Sarah and I had to go through to be together for real, you would understand."

Ellie crossed her arms and spoke in a calm tone. "Okay, Chuck. Help me understand."

Beckman smiled. _Come on, Chuck. Sell it._

Chuck grabbed both of Ellie's hands and held them firmly. "Yes, Sarah is a government agent sent to protect me. Yes, her job included making sure I cooperated."

Chuck smiled sadly at his sister. "Here is what you don't know. We had to hide our feelings for each other because we were not allowed to be together. That violated Sarah's orders, and she would have been reassigned. I couldn't tell Sarah how much I cherish her, because I was scared of losing her…" Chuck trailed and lowered his head sadly.

Sarah, who had her head down during most of the exchange, shot her eyes to Chuck, standing quickly.

Ellie watched carefully as Sarah approached Chuck, cupped his face in her hands, and gently kissed him. Chuck quickly wrapped his arms around Sarah.

Casey scowled. "Ugh!"

Beckman grinned. _Nice play, Walker._

Ellie glanced away, angrily wiping away her tears.

After several moments, Sarah broke the kiss, smiling softly at Chuck. "It's okay, Chuck. I felt the same way."

Sarah turned and locked eyes with Ellie. "Ellie, I respect and admire you. You opened your home to me and made me feel included in your family. Above all, you raised the most amazing and compassionate man I have ever met. I have you to thank for that."

Sarah turned, taking Chuck's hands, staring in his eyes with a soft smile. Chuck smiled solemnly.

Sarah turned again, speaking softly to Ellie. "Ellie, I'm sorry. Yes, I had a job to do. But, in the course of doing that job, I have fallen for Chuck. Please believe that. I will do anything to protect him, and I will do anything to protect you, Devon, and even Morgan. I care about all of you."

Ellie took a deep breath and held up a hand. "Sarah, I can't handle this right now. You and I need to talk, but now isn't the time."

Sarah nodded. "Fair enough."

Chuck spoke with firm conviction. "Ellie, you are my sister, and I love you. I am not letting you hurt Sarah."

Ellie studied Chuck carefully. "I'm not going to hurt anyone, Chuck. However, I do expect answers."

Beckman interjected, hoping to placate Ellie. "Ellie, please sit, and I will continue with the briefing. I understand your apprehension."

Ellie nodded and took her seat.

Chuck and Sarah took their seats, holding hands.

Ellie looked in Casey's eyes. "And you, _Colonel_ Casey? What's your story? I figured you were retired military."

Casey grunted impressed. "My job is surveillance. We have to maintain 24-hour protection of the mor…I mean, Bartowski."

Ellie nodded, and took a sip of her coffee to settle her nerves. "Okay. I recognize the fact you could have kept me in the dark. I'll give you that much. How did Chuck get involved with the government?"

Beckman grinned. _She is sharp_. "As I mentioned, I cannot disclose the details of your brother's induction into government service, but as I said, he possesses a gift."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Is it safe to assume the reason Chuck has a CIA agent, and a NSA agent protecting him, he is in immediate danger?"

Beckman nodded. "There are many organizations who would benefit from the gift Chuck possesses."

Ellie stared ahead, in deep thought. "This is so bizarre."

Casey grunted. "You have no idea."

Ellie's eyes wondered around the room. "So, this secret base. It's here to protect Chuck?"

Beckman answered the question. "Yes. This project is centered on Chuck. He is the key to its success."

Ellie shook her head in disbelief, reality sinking in. "My brother is a spy? When did this start?"

Beckman glanced between Casey and Sarah before responding. "The government discovered Chuck around a year ago. He has essentially learned the basics of his job over the past year."

Ellie looked at Sarah and Casey. "That makes sense. It seemed odd Sarah and Casey appeared at the same time and were always close by."

Ellie turned her attention to Beckman. "You said Chuck has some sort of gift. Just how important is this so-called gift?"

Beckman pondered the question. "Let me put it to you this way, Ellie. Agent Walker is the CIA's best agent, and Colonel Casey is the NSA's best. That's how important Chuck is to national security."

Ellie's jaws dropped. "I can understand John being a good agent, but Sarah is so young!"

Sarah lowered her head, then glanced at Chuck and Ellie. "Although I am two years younger than Chuck, I was recruited at an early age."

Ellie glanced at Sarah in disbelief. "How old were you?"

Sarah smiled sadly. "I was young. The details are Classified, Ellie. I'm sorry."

Ellie muttered. "My God."

Chuck looked at Sarah in amazement, then smiled bright. Sarah smiled shyly. _  
_

Ellie's mind processed the information presented to her. She thought back to something said earlier.

"Diane, it was mentioned that Chuck was an intelligence asset. What does that mean?"

Beckman sighed. _Time to ignite the powder keg._ "It means the government controlled all aspects of Chuck's life. He was under constant surveillance, and we forced him to cooperate with us."

Ellie's eyes widened in horror. "How did this happen!? I mean, Chuck works at a Buy More!"

Beckman continued. "In the interest of full disclosure, this situation with Chuck was new to us. But, that is no longer the case. Your brother is now a federal employee. He will even receive back-pay for time served."

Ellie shook her head. "What changed?"

Beckman heard the monitor beep. "Funny you should ask."

The President appeared on the screen. Beckman, Chuck, Sarah, and Casey all stood. Ellie glanced around, then shot to her feet. Ellie was frozen in shock.

The President smiled. "Good morning, everyone. I hope you all had a pleasant evening."

The President focused on Ellie. "Dr. Bartowski. Zach Levy. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Chuck has told me great things about you."

Ellie's eyes and mouth were wide in shock.

The President addressed Chuck. "Chuck, you might want to make sure your sister is still breathing."

Chuck nodded and held up a finger before turning to his sister.

Chuck waved a hand in front of her face. Ellie blinked.

Chuck whispered in her ear. "Come on, Ellie. Snap out of it. It's the President of the United States for crying out loud!"

Ellie closed her eyes and took a breath. A small smile formed on her face. "Thank you...Mr. President."

The President smiled. "Please, call me Zach. May I call you Ellie?"

Ellie replied in shock. "Sure. That will be fine...Zach."

President Levy nodded. "I trust General Beckman has briefed you on the gist of this operation, is that a safe assumption?"

Beckman answered for Ellie. "Yes, Mr. President. Dr. Bartowski has been briefed."

The President nodded. "Good. Ellie, I won't keep you long. I just wanted to personally tell you that we are sparing no expense to keep you and your family safe."

Ellie nodded. "Zach, please forgive me for asking, but why has the government forced Chuck to work for you?"

President Levy clasped his hands together and nodded in understanding. "That's a fair question, Ellie. I can't blame you for feeling a sense of mistrust of us. To be honest, until yesterday, I didn't even know about Chuck. But, that has changed. Your brother, and the safety of your family is now a national security priority. I wanted you to hear that from me personally."

Ellie gave a small smile. "I appreciate that. But why Chuck? What has he done to catch the attention of the government? I know Chuck has a lot of potential, but what makes him so special?"

The President glanced away and pondered Ellie's words. "I know this isn't an answer, Ellie. But, it is the honest truth. Fate. That's what brought us all together. I'm sorry I can't go into further details. What I can tell you is the work Chuck performed has saved countless lives, and brought some really bad people to justice. Ellie, your brother is a hero."

Ellie turned and stared at Chuck, tears forming in her eyes. Ellie gave Chuck a warm smile. Chuck smiled sadly and lowered his head. Ellie placed her hand on the back of his neck in comfort.

Ellie focused her attention back to the President. "I appreciate taking the time to talk to me. I'm not happy about Chuck being in danger, or being forced into this. Chuck is the only family I have."

President Levy smiled sadly. "I know your parents abandoned you both, Ellie. No child should ever have to go through that. The two of you have survived a lot, but it is a testament to both of your character's that you both turned out to be such good people."

Ellie took a cleansing breath, her eyes boring into the President's. "Thank you, but we don't need sympathy, Zach. What I do need is your reassurance that nothing will happen to my brother."

The President ran a finger between his dress shirt and neck to clear his tension. "You have my word, Ellie."

"Good. Otherwise, you're going to have one hell of a scandal to deal with next election." Ellie turned and walked towards the stairs.

The President's eyes widened.

Beckman closed her eyes and shook her head.

Casey grunted, shaking his head in frustration.

Sarah crossed her arms and glanced downward.

Chuck put his face in his hands.

Chuck was the first to speak. "I'm sorry, guys. Look, I'll talk to Ellie. She gets like this when she's a little upset."

President Levy muttered. "If this is your sister a little upset, I pity the poor bastard that pisses her off."

Chuck glanced away. "You have no idea."

Ellie paused at the top of the stairs and spoke with authority. "Diane, thank you for the coffee. Zach, it was a pleasure meeting you. You don't have to worry about me blabbing to anyone about all this. I realize that would hurt Chuck. You have my full cooperation in any matter pertaining to the safety of my brother. Sarah, be at the apartment at six o'clock sharp. Chuck, you and Devon find somewhere else to be tonight."

Ellie turned and left.

Chuck's shoulders slumped.

Sarah gently squeezed Chuck's hand."Chuck, don't worry."

Chuck shook his head. "I'm not letting her do this. You don't deserve to be treated like this, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Thank you for looking out for me. I can handle Ellie, I promise. I don't want you and your sister at odds."

Chuck sighed. "Okay."

Sarah gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek and spoke softly. "Trust me, Chuck."

Chuck smiled sadly. "I do, Sarah."

Casey muttered sarcastically. "That went well."

Beckman shook her head. "Ellie took it better than I expected. You were right, Colonel. She's sharp."

The President folded his arms. "Sharp as a razor. I see I lost at least one vote in the next election."

Chuck stared ahead in deep thought. "You know, it might be a good idea if we not tell Ellie about the bugs in our apartment."

 **Hong Kong**

The mysterious figure sat at his desk, analyzing the document on his laptop. It took only a few minutes for the figure to hack Beckman's personal computer.

Suddenly, the figure slammed his fist on his desk, standing quickly. The figure paced back and forth in frustration.

The figure grabbed his encrypted cell phone, dialing a number.

"Bryce, this is Orion. What have you done to my son!?"

 **A/N: Next chapter...Ellie and Sarah...  
**

 **Looking ahead. Imagine the Ex, Fat Lady, and Gravitron with our favorite spy couple together...hmm.  
**


	6. Chapter 6: Like A Hurricane, Part II

**Like A Hurricane, Part II**

 **A/N: The next update will take awhile due to my work schedule. I added a little extra to this chapter in case I am delayed longer than a week. If I catch a break, I'll post sooner. Don't worry, it's in production.**

 **My sincere thanks for the reception the story has received thus far. Thank you all!**

 **Echo Park, 11:30AM**

Ellie sat quietly on her sofa, with her arms wrapped around a pillow. Her mind trying desperately to process the morning's startling revelation that her brother was a spy.

Ellie closed her eyes, fighting tears that wouldn't stop pouring. Her heart ached for Chuck.

Ellie slung the pillow across the couch and stood, taking a deep, cleansing breath. She glanced to her left, where Chuck sat in silent vigil, waiting for his sister to speak.

Ellie sat next to Chuck and reached out for his hand. Chuck quickly obliged.

Chuck looked heartbroken. Ellie knew it was because she was upset.

Ellie took a deep breath. "Chuck, I'm not mad at you. I'm just upset about this whole situation."

Chuck took a ragged breath. "Ellie, I am so sorry."

Ellie smiled sadly. "I know, Chuck. I figured something was going on. I just assumed you were disappearing all the time because you had a girlfriend…well, fake girlfriend."

Chuck pleaded with Ellie. "Ellie, Sarah is my girlfriend. Look, I know you are hurt and angry, but I really need you to trust me on this."

Ellie bore into Chuck's eyes. "Chuck, I trust you completely. Sarah is the one I'm having a hard time trusting."

Chuck moved closer, taking both Ellie's hands. "Why? Because she lied to you? Ellie, I lied too."

Ellie glanced away, sighing heavily. "Look, Chuck. I know you care about Sarah. But, I also know she is a very, very clever girl. It's the 'clever' that concerns me."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Explain to me why you would think that."

Ellie pondered her words carefully. "I know Sarah has a lot of influence on you, and I admit, a lot of that influence is positive. Your confidence has gotten so much better. Now that I know she is a spy and her job is to manipulate people, is she going to put her job first when it comes to you?"

Chuck pondered Ellie's words carefully. "Ellie, Sarah is the reason I'm still here. Not long ago, Sarah defied her orders and kept me out of spending the rest of my life in a bunker. When all this started, Sarah talked Beckman and her former boss into letting me stay right here with you and work with them. Otherwise, you never would have seen me again. Sarah fought for me, Ellie."

Ellie blanched. "They were going to put you in a bunker!?"

Chuck nodded sadly. "Twice. In the beginning, when they weren't sure what to do with me, and recently when they thought my identity was compromised. Speaking of the second time, some day I'll tell you a very funny story about why Sarah and I had to retrieve your engagement ring from a dumpster."

Ellie looked confused. "I was wondering why there were coffee grounds imbedded in my engagement ring."

Ellie took a cleansing breath. "I don't like you being part of this, Chuck."

Chuck squeezed Ellie's hand. "I know, sis. But, what you can count on, is Sarah and Casey. I trust them both with my life."

Ellie narrowed her brows, intrigued. "How good are they?"

Chuck answered with conviction. "The best. Sarah and Casey are the reason I am sitting here having this conversation with you. The three of us are a team. It took a lot of work, but we trust each other."

Ellie closed her eyes. "I still don't like it."

Chuck squeezed Ellie's hand reassuringly. "I know, El. But we have to make the best of it."

Ellie leaned forward and embraced Chuck. "One thing that will never change is how much I love you. I just want what's best for you."

Chuck replied in a low, solemn tone. "I love you too, Ellie. I'm just glad I don't have to lie to you anymore."

 **Hong Kong**

"Bryce, tell me why you sent the Intersect to my son, instead of destroying it like we agreed!?"

" _We needed the Intersect in the fight against Fulcrum! You told me Chuck could handle it!"_

Orion shook his head angrily. "You wanted it for yourself, didn't you!? You were going to retrieve it from Chuck! Don't lie to me, Bryce!"

Bryce took a steady breath. _"Okay, I was going to retrieve it. You don't understand what the stakes are. Fulcrum is getting closer than we thought to develop an Intersect of their own."_

Orion's eyes widened. "Bryce, tell me what you know."

" _My sources tell me Ted Roarke is working on something big. We recently intercepted an Intersect key intended for Roarke from an operative called Black Widow. I also have reason to believe Fulcrum has infiltrated the CIA. Fulcrum is working for a larger organization. Roarke is connected in some way, but I have yet to determine how."_

Orion rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Bryce, the larger organization you are referring to is called the Ring. Fulcrum is one part of the Ring."

Bryce sounded concerned. _"Be honest with me. How deep are they?"_

Orion answered concerned. "Deep. Listen, you can't trust anyone. Watch your back."

Bryce sighed. _"I'm undercover keeping Fulcrum off Chuck's back. They think I'm the Intersect."_

Orion went to his laptop. "I know. That's why we're having this conversation. Bryce, tell me about the two agents protecting Chuck. Can they be trusted?"

Bryce didn't hesitate. _"Casey might be a burn-out, but he's the best the NSA has. Sarah and I were partners for a year. She will keep Chuck safe. You can trust me on that."_

Orion's eyes widened. "Sarah? As in Sarah Walker? Bryce, is she the operative Graham used for his personal SAD missions?"

Bryce grew silent for a moment before answering. _"Yes. She was Graham's Wild Card."_

Orion lowered his head. _Chuck is either in danger or in very capable hands._ "Bryce, stay low. It's time I came out of hiding. I'm not letting my family get sucked further and further into this mess."

" _No! Orion, listen to me! You need to stay low until I find proof on Roarke! We can't blow this!"_

Orion's tone grew stern. "You blew this the second you involved my son! You weren't even supposed to have him expelled from Stanford! You ruined his life!"

Bryce pleaded. _"Listen, it was the only way! Fleming was adamant about recruiting Chuck! Graham tapped Chuck for Project Omaha!"_

Orion closed his eyes. "You still could have found another way!"

Orion took a calming breath. "Bryce, what was Graham doing? Project Omaha wasn't sanctioned!"

Bryce replied calmly. _"Graham wanted to create an army of super-agents. Beckman was involved, but didn't know about Chuck. Graham kept Chuck to himself in the hopes of taking over the project. They were manipulating the original Intersect design to include an advanced combat module."_

Orion sighed heavily. "I warned them about meddling with the Intersect! Listen to me, Bryce. If you or any other agent download the Intersect, you won't survive. Chuck is special. He is the only one besides me who can handle it."

Bryce grew concerned. _"What are you not telling me?"_

Orion shook his head. "There's plenty I'm not telling you. What you need to know is Fleming's research was flawed. It didn't take into account the Intersect runs in a constant loop through the synaptic pathways in the brain. Only a few can handle it, that's all I'm saying."

Bryce sighed. _"Okay. I'll keep looking into Roarke. I'll contact you if I find anything."_

Orion smiled. "Don't waste your time. I'll find out what Roarke is up to. Just be safe."

Orion disconnected the call and sat at his laptop, feverishly typing.

"Alright, Ted. What are you hiding?"

 **Echo Park, 5:55PM**

Chuck exited the apartment with Devon on their way to dinner. Sarah was standing by the fountain.

Casey exited his apartment wearing a blazer and calmly lit a cigar.

Sarah smiled at Chuck, then glanced over at Casey. "Guy's night out?"

Casey grunted. "Somebody had to watch the moron while you and Ellie cat-fight."

Sarah glanced away nervously. "Thanks. I wondered if Chuck would try to watch us on the surveillance."

Casey took a puff of his cigar, with an evil grin. "Although that would be entertaining, I wouldn't dream of spying on you, Walker."

Sarah smirked. "Smartass."

Casey grunted amused.

Chuck and Devon approached Sarah.

Devon smiled. "Hey, Sarah. Girl's night in, huh? Awesome."

Sarah put on her best fake smile. "Yeah…awesome."

Devon patted Chuck on the back. "John and I will warm up the car. I'll let you two love birds have some privacy."

Chuck grinned. "Thanks, Devon."

Devon met Casey and the two exited the courtyard, debating which restaurant the men would be visiting.

Chuck took Sarah's hands with a look of concern. "Are you okay?"

Sarah smiled, kissing Chuck gently on the lips. "I'm fine. You go on and enjoy dinner."

Chuck sighed. "Alright. Call me if you need me."

Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's chest. "I'll text you when we're done."

Chuck smiled. "Okay."

Chuck and Sarah leaned in for a tender kiss, holding each other tight. They broke the embrace when they heard the apartment door open. They turned and saw Ellie standing at the door, a stoic look on her face.

Chuck gave Sarah's hands a reassuring squeeze. Sarah smiled and headed for the apartment.

Ellie stood aside and let Sarah enter. Sarah noticed two glasses of wine sitting on the coffee table.

Ellie motioned for the couch. Sarah nodded and promptly sat.

Ellie sat about a foot from Sarah and handed her a glass of wine. Sarah smiled at Ellie. Ellie glanced away in deep thought.

Ellie sighed heavily, speaking in a calm, but firm tone. "I have concerns about you, Sarah. To begin, who was the guy you were holding hands with in the Orange Orange a few weeks ago?"

 _Oh God, no, no, no!_ Sarah's eyes widened. "Uh…what do you mean?"

Ellie's eyes pierced Sarah's. "Chuck told me it was your ex. He looked a hell of a lot like Bryce Larkin. Devon and I noticed him in the hospital when you were injured. Devon treated his wounds. When I showed Devon the picture from Chuck's fraternity, he pointed out Bryce. So, tell me. Were my eyes playing tricks on me?"

Sarah called on every ounce of her training to calm herself. She glanced down and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath.

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes. "Yes. It was Bryce."

Ellie shook her head angrily, tears pouring from her eyes. "Sarah, it took five years for Chuck to even look at another woman after what Bryce and Jill did to him! I had to put him in therapy after Stanford because I was terrified of leaving him home alone! Chuck ended up in the ER twice for nearly drinking himself into a coma! Don't bullshit me, Sarah! Are you sleeping with Bryce!?"

Sarah answered in a sharp tone. "No, we're not sleeping together. We were partners for a year. The joke you might call a relationship that I had with Bryce was over a long time ago. What you saw was something Chuck and I spent a long and exhausting morning sorting out. I know Bryce has caused Chuck a lot of pain, Ellie."

Sarah picked up the wine and took a large gulp, trying her best not to cry. Sarah remembered reading about the events Ellie mentioned in Chuck's file, but to hear it from Ellie made her heart break.

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes and spoke firmly. "Ellie, Bryce is a spy. He's not dead. He was in town for a mission. The reason his death was faked is Classified."

Ellie closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Okay. After what I heard this morning, I'm not surprised by anything at this point. I know you came over the night Chuck went to your apartment and found Bryce there. I have to give you credit for that."

Ellie took a cleansing breath. "I can't hold an ex-boyfriend against you, even if it is that bastard. That's not fair."

Sarah shifted her body to face Ellie, speaking passionately. "Ellie, Bryce was never my boyfriend. He visited me that night to ask for our help on a mission. I don't expect you to understand this, but we were partners once. What Bryce and I had was more of a convenience than a relationship. What Chuck and I have _is_ a relationship. In fact, I wouldn't even call it that. It's so much more."

Sarah paused for a moment to consider her words. "I know Bryce is a sore subject for Chuck. I'm working really hard to help Chuck overcome that. The night you are referring to, Bryce arrived seconds before Chuck. At the time, I couldn't let Bryce know how I felt about Chuck. Bryce would have turned me in, and I would have been reassigned. A handler is not supposed to fall for their asset. It's against protocol, and could have gotten me in serious trouble. That's the truth, Ellie."

Ellie studied Sarah's eyes closely. "Okay. That makes sense. Now for my next concern. What is more important to you, your job, or my brother? It seems to me your employer thinks it can do whatever it wants to screw with people's lives."

Sarah nodded. "That's a fair question. Until yesterday, the intentions of my employer have conflicted with what's best for Chuck. I won't deny that."

Ellie pressed on, not once breaking eye contact with Sarah. "What about _your_ intentions?"

Sarah didn't blink. "Chuck's best interests have always been my priority. I have even butted heads with my superiors on that point. Now, if you're questioning my intentions for your brother, I won't hesitate when I say I care about Chuck. He is first and foremost in my life. As for my job, I will defend Chuck with my life if I have to."

Ellie took a sip of her wine. Sarah paused and considered her next statement.

Sarah spoke firmly. "Ellie, I know you love Chuck and want what's best for him. I wouldn't have it any other way. Since meeting Chuck, I couldn't help but feel drawn to him. He is the sweetest and most considerate person I have ever met. He sacrifices so much for those he cares about. Before Chuck came into my life, my world wasn't pretty. Your brother reminded me I am still a human being. He accepted me at face value, never judged me, and has been patient with me when I gave him plenty of reasons not to. That's just a few of the reasons why Chuck means everything to me."

Ellie could see Sarah's emotions surfacing. She decided to pounce.

Ellie looked Sarah in the eyes and spoke in a sharp, firm tone. "How am I supposed to believe a gorgeous blonde super-spy has fallen for my brother? I'm sure you have plenty of cute, successful, and exciting guys hit on you all the time. My brother plays video games and works at a Buy More! It seems absurd to me Chuck would even think he's in the same league as you."

Sarah narrowed her eyes and her nostrils flared. "How dare you! If anyone else but you made that statement, I would kick their ass for implying Chuck isn't anything short of amazing!"

Sarah paused to calm her anger. "Those men you are referring to are too blinded by their own ego to know the difference between their ass and a hole in the ground. The things your brother has done would have caused those men to soil themselves. Chuck is the bravest man I have ever met. He has more heart than anyone gives him credit for. I am a trained assassin, Ellie, and your brother touched my heart in the most profound way."

Ellie scoffed. "Give me a break, Sarah! You're trained to lie! How do I know this isn't part of some honey pot to keep my brother cooperative!?"

Sarah had had enough. She shot out of her seat and declared. "Because I'm in love with him, Ellie! I love Chuck so much I can hardly breathe! And if you think for one second that I don't, you can go to hell!"

Ellie stood slowly, squaring off with Sarah. Ellie's hands quickly grabbed Sarah's arms in a gentle and calm way.

A warm smile appeared on Ellie's face. _Checkmate._ She said in a calm voice. "Sarah…I know you're in love with Chuck."

 **CIA Headquarters, Langley**

Director Tom Hardy studied the files in front of him. Since being shut-out of operational control of the Intersect Project after Graham's death, the CIA pushed for more CIA representation.

Now, with Chuck Bartowski's appointment as a NSA Field Analyst, Hardy had a solid argument for assigning at least one additional CIA agent to the team.

The obvious choice was Agent Bryce Larkin. However, Beckman made it plain and clear she didn't want Larkin anywhere near the team after consulting with Agent Walker and Colonel Casey.

Hardy settled on one file in particular that caught his eye. The agent in question could serve two purposes. She could blend in easily as a potential cover girlfriend for Colonel John Casey, and she had extensive experience.

The agent was trained during the Cold War. She spent years as a CIA implant in the KGB. She even saved the life of John Casey on one particular mission when his cover was blown, without compromising her own cover.

Currently, the agent in question ran a private security firm in Los Angeles, which acted as a front for coordinating CIA operations in the Far East.

The agent's name: Gertrude Verbanski.

Hardy smiled. "Alright, Agent Verbanski. It's time to put the CIA on a level playing field again."

 **Echo Park  
**

Sarah's face turned from intense to shock. "What?"

Ellie released Sarah and crossed her arms with a soft smile on her face. "I know you love my brother. Sarah, I've seen the way you look at him. I also know that Chuck is in love with you."

Sarah took a breath. _Ellie, you conniving…ugh!_ "You were testing me, weren't you?"

Ellie smiled. "Sarah, I'm not going to apologize for looking out for my brother. I needed to make sure."

Sarah sat on the sofa, resting her elbows on her knees and covered her mouth with her hands. Ellie sat and took a healthy gulp of her wine. The two remained silent for several moments.

Ellie broke the silence, speaking in a soft tone. "Have you told him?"

Sarah removed her hands from her face, crossing her arms over her stomach. "No. I haven't."

Ellie turned her body to Sarah. "You didn't know you love him, did you?"

Sarah met Ellie's eyes. _My God, Ellie is perceptive._ "Not at first. What I feel…I've never felt this way before."

Ellie rested her hand on Sarah's knee. "I could see it in your eyes. Sarah. I don't care how trained you might have thought you were. When you're in love, your eyes never lie."

Sarah looked at Ellie as a tear trickled down her cheek. "Ellie…I love Chuck, and I don't know how to tell him."

Ellie gave Sarah a reassuring smile. "When the time is right, you will. I promise. Don't fight it, Sarah. I've seen you struggle."

Sarah glanced away. "What happens now?"

Ellie took a breath. "I know you love my brother, but I will be watching you. I understand you had a job to do for the past year, but you have to earn my trust."

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes. "I know. I promise I won't hurt him."

Ellie gave Sarah a sideways glance. "See that you don't. You might be a trained spy, but I am not afraid of you."

Sarah took a breath. "I am going to do everything I can to make Chuck happy."

Ellie nodded. "You do make him happy, Sarah. You have been good for him. I'm not blind to that."

Ellie leaned forward. "Sarah, I have never intervened in Chuck's relationships, and I'm not going to start now. I accept that the two of you are together, and I'm happy for the both of you. If you can prove to me that you genuinely love Chuck, you'll have nothing to worry about from me."

Sarah replied softly. "Thank you."

Ellie let out a huff to ease her tension. "Alright. Let's talk about something a little less exhausting."

Sarah took a breath and crossed her legs. "Okay."

Ellie looked intrigued. "Chuck's new job…does this mean he can quit the Buy More?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes. In fact, we are working on establishing a new cover. Until then, Chuck will need to remain at the Buy More so as not to raise suspicion. We are using the fact that Chuck recently earned his degree as the reason he is changing jobs."

Ellie looked Sarah in the eyes. "Sarah, was Chuck's degree real?"

Sarah smiled. "Chuck earned his degree, but he didn't take online courses. Casey and I used Chuck's exceptional service to the government as justification."

Sarah reached for her wine before continuing. "Ellie, Stanford informed us Chuck didn't even need his last 12 credits. Technically, he was eligible to graduate the semester before he was wrongfully expelled. Stanford agreed to remove the expulsion from Chuck's record. We can be very convincing."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "That makes sense. Chuck took a full course load each semester and even summer courses."

Ellie smiled sadly. "Sarah, Chuck worked two jobs one summer to help me pay my tuition."

Sarah replied softly. "That sounds like something Chuck would do."

Ellie turned coy. "Do you have to continue selling frozen yogurt?"

Sarah grinned. "For now, unfortunately."

Ellie smiled. "At least it isn't the Weinerlicious. You always smelled like sausage."

Sarah chuckled softly. "I have had worse cover jobs, trust me."

Ellie sighed. "I'm still in shock about all this. Sarah, I can't tell Devon, can I?"

 _Smart girl, Ellie._ Sarah answered softly. "Until you are married, it would be best to keep this from Devon. Morgan certainly doesn't need to know. We haven't discussed reading anyone else in. The fewer people who know, the safer Chuck will be."

Ellie nodded. "I don't like keeping secrets from Devon, but I agree Morgan doesn't need to know. Okay, I'll do whatever it takes to keep Chuck safe. What happens next?"

Sarah gave Ellie a reassuring smile. "You will have your own protective detail. They are already watching the apartment. The government will be purchasing the Echo Park complex and installing a state-of-the-art security system. In fact, we are sending you and Devon on a cruise until we complete the enhancements. That way, Devon will never know what happened."

Ellie closed her eyes. "Can I meet my protective detail?"

Sarah smiled. "Absolutely. You have been through a lot today. We can make introductions when you're ready. One of the agents will be working with you at the hospital as a nurse. Her name is Agent Victoria Dunwoody. She is a trained nurse, so she will blend in perfectly. Her partner, Agent Rick Noble, will be working as a security guard. That will place them close to you and Devon. All we ask is to keep them in the loop on any changes in your activities. The more you keep them informed, the more effective they will be protecting you."

Ellie nodded. "Okay. I can do that."

Sarah glanced away in deep thought. "Ellie, can I tell you a story about how special your brother is?"

Ellie nodded, intrigued. "Sure. I'd like that."

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes. "Remember when you were hospitalized last year?"

Ellie grew concerned. "Yes. I was told I had a severe allergic reaction to some antihistamines I was taking at the time."

Sarah took a breath. "Remember the police officer that visited you regarding the man you helped on the side walk the night you, Devon, Chuck, and I went out together?"

Ellie nodded. "I remember."

Sarah pondered her words carefully. "The police officer was someone very dangerous who was selling Classified information. His specialty was poison. Ellie, you were hospitalized because you were poisoned."

Ellie gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh my God!"

Sarah continued in a soft tone. "Ellie, I don't mean to upset you. My point is, Chuck saved your life. The guy who poisoned you was looking for something important and came to the hospital thinking you might have what he was looking for. The man agreed to give you the antidote if we cooperated. Anyway, Chuck comes barging into a room and the guy drops the toxin, poisoning all of us. Chuck retrieved the antidote, defied me and Casey, and gave it to you. Chuck figured out a way to find the guy, saving us all. Ellie, your brother was dying, but refused to save his own life in exchange for saving yours."

Tears of pride poured from Ellie's eyes. She stared straight ahead. "Is that always how he reacts? He puts others before himself?"

Sarah glanced downward. "Yes. Chuck has saved countless lives. He has even saved mine and Casey's plenty of times. Chuck is master problem-solver and has a lot of moral courage. He has a clear understanding of right and wrong, and always does the right thing. Yes, he is scared, but you see, that's what makes him so brave. Chuck has the ability to put aside his fear and act. He has made mistakes, but even a trained agent makes mistakes. Chuck is very noble, Ellie. Even Casey holds Chuck in high regard."

Ellie took a breath, shaking her head slightly. "Chuck was always like that. He broke his arm when he was 12 pushing Morgan out of the way of an oncoming car."

Ellie smiled through her tears. "The knucklehead even took a year of his savings and paid for my prom dress."

Sarah smiled. "Ellie, one thing I think we can agree on, is we both love Chuck and want what's best for him."

Ellie wiped her tears and smiled. "I couldn't agree more, Sarah."

Sarah cast her gaze downward. "I can't tell you enough how sorry I am for all the pain this has caused you and Chuck."

Ellie stared Sarah in the eyes and spoke with conviction. "Sarah, just keep my brother safe."

Sarah took Ellie's hand. "I will keep you both safe. You both mean everything to me."

 **Echo Park Courtyard, 7:45PM**

Sarah and Ellie made small talk after settling on a truce regarding Chuck. Sarah sent Chuck a text when the conversation ended.

Sarah decided to give Ellie some space after the tense conversation. She waited by the fountain for Chuck to return.

Sarah put a smile on her face when she heard Casey, Devon, and Chuck round the corner. Chuck immediately ran to Sarah, wrapping her in an embrace.

Devon chuckled. "Slow down, there tiger. We weren't gone long."

Casey decided to play along. "Bartowski is so whipped."

Devon chuckled. "Well, you guys have a pleasant evening. I need to call it a day. I have a triple by-pass to perform in the morning. I don't want to be shaky."

Casey nodded to Devon, who turned and headed for his apartment.

Casey approached Chuck and Sarah. "Well, Walker. I see you're still alive."

Sarah turned her face to Casey. "Good night, Casey."

Casey saw the look in Sarah's eyes and nodded. "Good night."

Chuck whispered softly. "Sarah, please tell me Ellie didn't hurt you, or you hurt her, or..."

Sarah smiled, snuggling closer to Chuck. "Chuck, nobody got hurt. Ellie just wanted to make sure I wasn't lying about caring for you. She loves you, and I don't blame her for looking out for you."

Chuck sighed. "I know, but she can be so intense."

Sarah raised her face. "Chuck, it was fine, I promise."

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes closely. "Okay."

Sarah decided to lighten the mood. She noticed Chuck looked tired, ragged, and worried. _I need to take his mind off things. I know just the way._ "Would you, uh, like to hear why she thought I drove a Porsche and worked in a yogurt shop?"

Chuck furrowed his brow in deep thought. "What did she say?"

Sarah grinned. "High-priced call girl."

Chuck's eyes widened. "What!? That's preposterous. Let me go talk to Ellie."

Sarah chuckled. "I'm just kidding. Come on, this is LA. She thought I was either an aspiring actress or model."

Chuck grinned. "Model, huh? I can see that. Actress…well I think that's a stretch."

Sarah feigned anger. "Oh, so you don't think I can act? With my training, I could easily pass as an actress."

Chuck bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Why, Sarah Walker. Aren't you a little full of yourself."

Sarah tried to act serious, but failed. "Okay, hot shot. You're on. Give me a role to play."

Chuck turned his face upwards in deep thought. "How about…a sultry French girl?"

Sarah smiled, then leaned forward and started slowly kissing Chuck along his neck.

Sarah paused next to Chuck's ear, speaking in a perfect French accent. "Je te desire." Sarah suckled Chuck's ear softly.

Chuck's eyes widened and his mouth flew open.

Chuck squeaked. "Hi, oh! I have no idea what you just said, but my answer is definitely yes!"

Sarah leaned back, and admired the astonished look on Chuck's face. Sarah let out a wet laugh, then grabbed Chuck's hand, leading him to her car.

Sarah turned, smiling mischievously. "How about I just show you?"

Ellie watched Chuck and Sarah interact from her window. She noticed how easily Sarah was able to manage Chuck's emotional state. _I was right all along. At least I understand why Sarah struggled with her feelings._

Ellie smiled, then turned to spend the rest of her evening with Devon.

 **A/N: How could Ellie not have known it was Bryce she saw in the Orange Orange and the hospital? That always bugged me.**

 **I've seen high-priced call girl used plenty, so I decided to throw in actress/model. Like Sarah said, it's LA!**

 **Je te desire, if I understand correctly, means "I want you." No, I'm not an expert on French pick-up lines...**

 **Sarah and Ellie was challenging. I didn't want it too sappy, riddled with angst, or reminiscent of a WWE cage match (No, not a wrestling fan). I do have some additional Sarah/Ellie moments planned.  
**

 **Next chapter...Jill...hmm, now, I do see the merits of a cage match involving Jill.  
**


	7. Chapter 7: The Ex

**Chapter 7: The Ex  
**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Brutal work schedule. Next update should be posted by next weekend. I added a little more to this chapter since it was delayed.**

 **Buy More, 2 Weeks Later**

Usually, Chuck Bartowski sat at the Nerd Herd desk with his face in his hands and a forlorn look on his face.

Not today.

Today, Chuck Bartowski was the happiest man alive.

First and foremost, Chuck was in a relationship with a woman who surpassed any expectation he ever could have hoped for. Chuck smiled remembering the last two weeks and how each and every moment with Sarah was like a dream come true.

Second, Chuck was moving on with his life. Although Chuck didn't choose being a NSA analyst, it was much better than rotting away in the Buy More. Chuck decided it was time to accept his fate as the Intersect and be the best he could be. After all, it was about saving lives.

Sure, the training was a little tough. Sarah taught Chuck martial arts, while Casey focused on basic small arms training. Casey had to be creative in acclimating Chuck on handling a firearm.

Chuck hated guns, but he turned out to be an above average shot for a beginner. Chuck credited his success from years of playing Duck Hunt. Casey rolled his eyes. "Ducks don't shoot back, numb nuts."

Chuck enjoyed the martial arts training with Sarah. Most sessions ended with the two in very heated make-out sessions.

Morgan perched on his usual spot to the right of the Nerd Herd counter, studying his best friend closely.

Chuck noticed Morgan and held up his hands. "What?"

Morgan sighed. "Nothing. I haven't seen you this happy since we won those tickets for _Episode III: Revenge of the Sith."_

Chuck smiled. "Yeah, that was a great movie, but my relationship with Sarah has gotten…so…I'm just really happy, buddy."

Morgan threw his hands in the air. "Fine. I get it. You're having tons and tons of sex. Congratulations, Warren Beatty."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Come on, Morgan. Sarah and I have been dating for a year."

Morgan waved a hand. "Yeah, it took a year. That's small potatoes for how long your old pal Morgan has gone without female companionship."

Chuck looked confused. "What about you and Anna?"

Morgan leaned forward. "Dude, Anna and I haven't sealed the deal in a while! I'm beginning to think she's seeing someone else!"

Chuck shook his head. "Morgan, give it a rest. You can't force something like that. Look, that's something very special and should be treated with respect."

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "Says the guy who spends his breaks over at the Orange Orange, then returns with his fly open."

Chuck looked horrified. "My fly was open!? When!? Why didn't you say something!?"

Morgan had an incredulous look on his face. "I told you to check your fly, but you just nodded your head and said, 'That's nice,' then went straight to work. I'm telling you, dude, it's like Sarah has you under some Jedi mind trick. You even forgot to wipe off Sarah's lipstick yesterday morning."

Chuck looked confused. "Sarah told me it was the kind that didn't rub off."

Morgan smirked. "I don't think that would have mattered the way you two have been going at it lately."

Chuck put his face in his hands embarrassed. "Thanks for letting me embarrass myself, Morgan."

Morgan turned and noticed Sarah leaning on a sign near the entrance on her tip toes, looking around the store.

Morgan sighed. "Speaking of Sarah…you're lady has arrived."

Chuck stood quickly and saw Sarah by the entrance. The two locked eyes and smiled. Sarah crossed her arms on top of the sign and rested her chin on her arms, giving Chuck a toothy smile.

Chuck walked around the counter and made his way to Sarah. Sarah walked towards Chuck. The two never broke eye contact.

As they approached, Sarah said in a sweet tone. "Hey, handsome."

Chuck smiled bright, replying with warm conviction. "Hey, gorgeous."

Sarah gently took Chuck's tie in one hand, and rested her other hand on Chuck's shoulder, pulling Chuck in for a gentle kiss. Chuck rested his hands firmly around Sarah's waist, lifting her slightly to his level.

After the kiss, Chuck started licking his lips, much to Sarah's amusement.

Chuck cast his gaze off to the side in deep thought. Sarah saw a twinkle in Chuck's eyes. She knew what was coming.

Chuck grinned mischievously. "Experimenting with different flavors of lip gloss, are we Miss Walker? I take it strawberry is today's flavor?"

Sarah giggled, then leaned forward to Chuck's ear. "I thought you might enjoy a snack."

Chuck grinned. "I have to say that's a novel idea. I'd much rather get my strawberry fix from your lips than a fro-yo."

Sarah laughed and gave Chuck a quick peck on the lips.

Big Mike's voice bellowed from the back of the store. "Bartowski! I need you to head down to the Sheraton Conference Center! There's some Bio-Geek convention going on! Apparently having a PhD doesn't qualify some people to hook up a computer! Get down there pronto!"

Chuck sighed. "On it, Big Mike!"

Big Mike's eyes widened when he noticed Sarah. "And hurry the hell up this time! I don't want Sarah crawling up my ass for making you work late again!"

Sarah smiled at Big Mike, then turned her attention to Chuck. "Chuck, we're almost done finalizing the arrangements of our new cover. You won't have to work here much longer."

Chuck nodded, casting his gaze around the store. "You know, I am gonna to miss this place."

Sarah noticed the look on Chuck's face. She recognized it as Chuck taking stock of his life. She had seen this look a lot lately.

Sarah took Chuck's hand and led him to the return counter, also known as "the hole."

"Chuck, I know you feel like you should have moved on with your life long ago. A lot of people in your situation would have turned very destructive, but you didn't. You made the best of your situation and did the best you could."

Chuck took Sarah's hand, interlacing their fingers. "I just feel like I should have done something. Five years in a slump is a long time."

Sarah smiled softly. "I wish I could have met you sooner."

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "Trust me. I was a mess when I returned home from Stanford. I grew this long beard and sat around eating cheese balls and consuming large quantities of alcohol. I feel terrible for making Ellie worry, and especially for ending up in the…" Chuck lowered his head sadly.

Sarah used her free hand and gently stroked the top of Chuck's hand. "I know what happened. I wish I could have been there for you."

Chuck smiled. "My guardian angel."

Sarah gently stroked Chuck's hair. "Chuck, you are so strong and so brave. You need to put that chapter of your life behind you. You're a survivor."

Chuck grinned solemnly. "Says the CIA agent. Sarah, you're the real survivor. What happened to me doesn't even come close to what all I'm sure you survived."

Sarah smiled softly. "Well, now we have each other and we can figure out what happens next together."

Chuck gently took Sarah's hand and kissed it. "I can't tell you how much I cherish you, Sarah."

Sarah rested her hand gently on Chuck's cheek. "You mean so much to me, Chuck."

Emmett appeared in front of Chuck and Sarah with a smile on his face. "Chop, chop, Bartowski. Play time is over."

Sarah stood and crossed her arms in front of Emmett. "I'm sorry, did we invite you to be part of this conversation, Mr. Milbarge?"

Emmett cocked his head to the side to ease his tension. "Miss Walker, I am Chuck's boss."

Sarah moved closer. "That may be, but you're also an annoying parasite. Now, why don't you try asking nicely?"

Emmett glanced at Chuck. "Uh, Chuck, would you mind taking care of that service call, please?"

Sarah smiled. "That's better. Use your big boy words."

Emmett nodded quickly. "Yes, yes, absolutely."

Emmett turned and left in a hurry.

Chuck looked confused. "What is it with Big Mike and Emmett lately?"

Sarah turned and brushed Chuck's hair and his shoulder with the tips of her fingers. "Let's just say nobody, and I mean nobody messes with my boyfriend."

Chuck's eyes widened. "You didn't!"

Sarah smiled innocently. "What?"

Chuck grinned. "Like I said. Guardian angel."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Don't you forget it. Casey will be tailing you on this one. I have yogurt to serve."

Chuck smiled. "Yes, ma'am."

Sarah turned and blew Chuck a kiss while leaving the store with a smile on her face. Chuck crossed his arms and smiled bright at his departing girlfriend.

 **Sheraton Conference Center**

Chuck was in his element. Connecting computers to the internet was child's play. Chuck was giving an overview of the wireless internet settings to a member of the conference staff when a brunette caught his attention.

Chuck was leaning over a computer when his eyes noticed one of the conference attendees was none other than his old flame, Jill Roberts.

Chuck quickly erected himself and looked for somewhere to hide. He didn't particularly want to talk to Jill.

Chuck glanced over to his right and pondered making a speedy exit when an all-too-familiar voice caused him to close his eyes. _Dammit._

"Chuck Bartowski! How are you? It's been a long time!"

Chuck put on his best fake smile and turned to face the source of his discomfort. He replied in a dull tone. "Hi, Jill."

Jill studied Chuck with her eyes. "What have you been doing with yourself for the last 6 years? The last time we spoke you were working at a Buy More."

Chuck took a breath to steady his annoyance. "I'm still working at a Buy More."

Jill tried to salvage the insult. "Chuck, I didn't mean it like that."

Chuck sighed. "Sure. I get it."

Chuck checked his watch. "I should really be heading back to the store. I have other service calls I need to attend to."

Jill turned on her charms. "Chuck, please, I didn't mean to offend you. Let me make it up to you by taking you to dinner."

Chuck was about to respond when Guy LaFleur approached Jill. Chuck flashed.

 _Doctor Guy LaFleur_

 _Virologist, Cole-McGregor Pharmaceuticals_

 _Intelligence indicates developing possible biological weapon. Possible ties to Fulcrum. Interpol watch list._

Chuck faked a sneeze to play off the flash. He glanced at Jill, then LaFleur in shock.

Jill put a hand on Chuck's arm. "Chuck, are you okay? You look like you're having a seizure."

Chuck waved Jill away. "I'm fine, really. Crowded rooms stir up my allergies."

LaFleur glanced at Chuck as though he was carrying the plague, covering his mouth with a handkerchief.

Jill motioned to LaFleur. "Chuck, this is my boss, Dr. Guy LaFleur. Dr. LaFleur, this is an old friend of mine, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck held out his hand, but LaFleur shook his head, muttering. "No, ze germs."

Chuck awkwardly balled his hand and raised it in the air, nodding his head.

Jill smiled, then addressed LaFleur. "Dr. LaFleur, why don't you find our seats? I'll catch up to you."

LaFleur nodded, leaving quickly.

Chuck watched LaFleur leave out of the corner of his eyes. Jill took off her glasses and glanced at Chuck through her eyelashes, putting a shy look on her face. _Go for the "girl next door" routine._

Jill spoke softly. "Chuck, I'm sorry about earlier. Will you please let me make it up to you and take you to dinner? It would be nice to catch up."

Chuck crossed his arms and cleared his throat. He didn't want to sound rude. "You didn't offend me, Jill. I, uh, I appreciate your offer, but I have to decline. I have a girlfriend and I wouldn't want her to feel awkward with me going to dinner with my ex-girlfriend." Chuck put an emphasis on the word 'ex.'

Jill took a breath. _A challenge, eh? Oh, I'll just steal Chuck right out from under this little slut. This just got even more fun._ "I understand, Chuck. I don't want you to feel awkward. Why don't you bring along your girlfriend? I'd like to meet her."

Chuck muttered through a grin. "I'm sure you would."

Chuck nodded. "Tell you what, I'll talk it over with Sarah. If she agrees, I'll give you a call later."

Jill smiled sweetly. _Poor Sarah, I am about to break your little heart._ "Sure. Here, let me give you my number."

Jill removed a business card and handed it to Chuck. Chuck held it up. "Right. Thanks."

Jill glanced away shyly. "I'll look forward to hearing from you."

Chuck nodded as Jill turned and left. Jill smiled back at Chuck as she entered the conference room.

Chuck grinned, then scowled. "What are you up to, Jill?"

Chuck turned and headed for the exit, yanking his phone out of his pocket and called Sarah.

"Sarah, its Chuck. Guess who I just ran into?"

 **Castle**

Chuck, Sarah, and Casey were all seated in Castle while Beckman conducted the briefing on the video monitor.

"The individual Chuck flashed on is Guy LaFleur. LaFleur is a virologist employed by Cole-McGregor Pharmaceuticals. Interpol has LaFleur on their watch list for possibly being linked to several terrorist bombings throughout Europe using biological weapons. Intelligence suggests LaFleur has ties to Fulcrum."

Beckman removed her glasses and laid them on her desk. _This won't be easy to sell._ "Mr. Bartowski. Since you have intimate knowledge of Miss Roberts, I want you to schedule a date. Agent Walker and Colonel Casey will serve as back-up. See if you can find out if Miss Roberts has knowledge of LaFleur's activities."

Sarah cast her gaze downward to school her expression.

Chuck quickly made a "time out" gesture with his hands. "Wait, hold on, General. Let's get something straight. I don't 'have' intimate knowledge of Jill, I 'had' knowledge. 'Had' as in past tense, no more, never again. She destroyed me. She ruined my mojo…"

Casey chimed in. "You had mojo?"

Chuck glanced at Casey. "I was on my way…"

Sarah gave Casey a look. "Trust me, Chuck has plenty of mojo."

Beckman rolled her eyes, addressing the team in faux anger. "Alright, class. Settle down."

Beckman clasped her hands. "Chuck, I know this is difficult for you, but you are our best chance of finding out if we can use Miss Roberts to get to LaFleur."

Chuck rested his face in his hands, then looked at Sarah. Sarah noticed the conflict in Chuck's facial expression. _Sarah probably thinks I still have feelings for Jill._

Sarah took Chuck's hand. "Chuck, what's wrong? You can tell me."

Chuck glanced at the table. "I can't do this, Sarah. I had to go through that with you and…anyway, I'm not putting you through that."

Sarah glanced at Beckman. _Oh, Chuck._ "General, can you give us a few minutes?"

Beckman nodded. "We'll reconvene in 10 minutes." Beckman disconnected.

Casey looked at Sarah. "Walker. Let me take this one."

Sarah studied Casey's eyes, then nodded. "In a minute, Casey."

Sarah rose from the table and knelt next to Chuck. "Are you okay?"

Chuck turned. "I should be asking you that. Sarah, you haven't said a word since I called you earlier."

Sarah nodded. _Okay. I need to be more vocal with him._ "I didn't really know what to say, Chuck. The girlfriend in me feels very awkward about this, but the spy in me tells me to think objectively right now."

Chuck cupped Sarah's face. "Sarah, please don't think I still have feelings for Jill. The last thing I want right now is for you to feel threatened by anyone."

Sarah took Chuck's hands. _Thank God._ "Is that what's bothering you?"

Chuck didn't blink. "I don't want anything about Jill's return to upset you. More importantly, I don't want you thinking I harbor feelings for her when I don't. I only have feelings for you, Sarah."

Sarah smiled, and gently took Chuck's face in her hands. _I am so glad we had this talk now instead of later._ "Sweetie, I know that. Don't worry. I know where you and I stand. Listen, you can talk to me, okay? If anything about this bothers you, tell me." _All I needed was to hear it from him. I love him so much. I won't let anything come between us._

Chuck nodded sadly. "Sarah, I'm sorry about this."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Chuck, this wasn't your fault. Don't be sorry. You and me, we're perfect. Okay?"

Chuck nodded. Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek and glanced at Casey. "I'll be in the armory."

Once Sarah was in the armory, Casey stood and headed for one of the video monitors. "Bartowski, I think you need to hear this."

Chuck joined Casey at the monitor. Casey keyed an audio file. Chuck quickly recognized Bryce and Sarah's voices. It was from the Von Hayes mission.

Casey looked Chuck in the eyes. "This is what you didn't hear during the Von Hayes dinner party."

" _Sarah, what's with you? You're acting different."_

" _Bryce, pay attention! Now's not the time! I don't like Chuck being exposed!"_

" _Come on, Sarah. You won't let me stay with you in your hotel, you won't let me kiss you, is something wrong?"_

" _I told you already. Things need to stay professional between us."_

" _Why? What's changed?"_

" _Can we please just focus on the mission? This is hard enough as it is."_

" _Sarah, what are you talking about?"_

" _Bryce, where's Chuck? I lost visual."_

" _He's serving wine."_

" _Did you just grab my ass?"_

" _I thought you liked it when I did that."_

" _Bryce, you need to stop groping me. Chuck will…"_

" _Chuck will what, Sarah? See? So what?"_

" _Look, you arrogant prick! We are not rubbing this in Chuck's face!"_

Casey turned off the recording. "I'll spare you the rest of Walker's wrath."

Chuck leaned against a table with his arms crossed. "Sarah didn't like me having to watch her and Bryce together, did she?"

Casey turned. "Nope. And the reason Walker turned up the heat during their little dance was to draw attention away from you. She was worried sick about you."

Chuck glanced away thoughtfully. "What should I do, Casey? I'm not going out with Jill, even if it is for a mission. I'm not putting Sarah through having to watch me pretend to like Jill."

Casey grunted in understanding. "Then use that big melon of yours and figure something out. You're the analyst. Analyze."

Chuck thought back to his earlier encounter with Jill. "Wait, I told Jill I have a girlfriend. What if Sarah and I go together, and I approach Jill as a friend? That will make this a little less complicated."

Casey grinned. "Now you're learning, kid."

Chuck sighed heavily. "Thanks, Casey."

Casey turned, grunting amused. "Can't wait to see how Walker plays this. Just don't have an aneurism."

Chuck looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Casey shook his head. "You'll find out."

 **Maison23, 6:45PM**

Chuck arrived at Sarah's hotel wearing the suit Sarah picked out for him earlier.

Before Chuck even knocked, he heard Sarah call from the other side of the door. "Chuck, it's open!"

Chuck shook his head amused. "The perks of dating a spy."

Chuck entered the hotel room with the small bouquet of gardenias he picked up on the way over. Sarah was getting dressed in her restroom.

"Sarah? Are you almost ready?"

"In a minute!"

Chuck glanced around the room and decided to take a seat next to the window. Chuck didn't hear Sarah exit her bathroom. He was lost in deep thought. Chuck was determined to make tonight more about Sarah and less about Jill.

Chuck's thoughts were interrupted by the smell of Sarah's perfume invading his senses. He turned and smiled, then froze in shock.

Chuck's jaws dropped at the beauty standing before him.

Sarah smiled when she saw the bouquet of gardenias. "Are those for me?"

Chuck nodded. "Huh? Oh! Right, yes, sorry! You just look so, so, wow! I mean, wow, Sarah!"

Sarah blushed slightly.

Sarah closed the distance to Chuck and a warm smile appeared on her face. It never ceased to amaze her how Chuck always appreciated her beauty in a loving and respectful way.

Sarah wore a short blue halter dress, with her long hair worn down, and curled. Chuck had to force air into his lungs to breathe.

Chuck held out the flowers, and Sarah gingerly took them from Chuck's hands, giving an appreciative smile. "These are beautiful."

Chuck replied with warm conviction. "Not as beautiful as you."

Sarah gave Chuck a sideways glance and a warm smile. "Thank you."

Sarah laid the bouquet on the table and adjusted Chuck's tie. Chuck gulped loudly when Sarah rested her hands on his chest. "You look very handsome tonight."

Chuck nodded. "Thanks."

Sarah studied Chuck's eyes, speaking softly. "Chuck, kiss me."

Chuck took Sarah's hands and kissed her softly on the lips, not wanting to ruin her lipstick. Sarah smiled when Chuck broke the kiss, lost in his eyes.

Chuck took a breath. "So, how do you think we should handle tonight?"

Sarah patted Chuck on his chest. "Just follow my lead. I know this will be awkward for the both of us, but I, uh, have a little surprise in store."

Chuck looked intrigued. "Surprise, huh? What do you have in mind?"

Sarah smiled. "You'll just have to find out."

Chuck nodded and grabbed Sarah's coat off her bed, helping her put it on. "Okay. I'll follow your lead."

 **White House-Oval Office**

President Levy and Beckman listened intently to Director Hardy's argument for assigning a new agent to Operation Bartowski.

"General Beckman, what are your thoughts on assigning Agent Verbanski to the project?"

Beckman studied Verbanski's file closely. "I am impressed with Agent Verbanski's service record, but I am concerned about her attitude."

Director Hardy furrowed his brow. "How so, General?"

Beckman made eye contact with Hardy. "It seems Agent Verbanski is not a team player. She hasn't served in a team environment in quite a while. In fact, I would describe her personality as a bit anti-social."

Director Hardy nodded. "I admit Agent Verbanski could work on her people skills. She was undercover with the KGB for years, General."

Beckman pondered Hardy's words. "Director, I understand the CIA is feeling left out since Graham's death. That said, I feel I have been more than accommodating to the CIA after assuming command of the project. If it were my decision, I would assign someone who has worked with Agent Walker. What about the Clandestine Attack Team Agent Walker served on early in her career? Do any of those agents not fit the billet?"

Director Hardy took a breath. "General, the CAT team was disbanded because Agent Walker accused Agent Rizzo of passing sensitive information to a drug lord the team was investigating. I don't think the two of them could work together. Agent Miller is on a deep cover assignment with the DEA. Agent Williams is currently on a critical assignment in Latin America."

Beckman furrowed her brow. "I see. What other agents would you suggest, Director?"

Director Hardy nodded. "None that are female. General, Agent Verbanski is the best fit for Colonel Casey's cover."

President Levy pondered the situation and chimed in. "General, how about we bring Agent Verbanski on-board in a probationary capacity? We won't read her in on Mr. Bartowski's status as the Intersect until she proves she can work with the team. That way, if she doesn't work out, we can reassign her and maintain operational security. Do you have any objections to that course of action?"

Beckman closed the folder. "I don't have any objections, Mr. President."

The President smiled. "General, I share your concerns. But, another team member would prove valuable if Agent Verbanski works out."

President Levy grabbed another file. "Now, moving on. How are the upgrades to the Echo Park complex proceeding, General?"

Beckman folded her hands in her lap. "The enhancements will be completed tomorrow, Mr. President."

The President nodded. "General, I have one more suggestion in reference to Mr. Bartowski's security. Do you think we would cause any relationship complications with Agent Walker and Mr. Bartowski if we have the two of them move in together? The latest intelligence we have on Fulcrum building an Intersect has me concerned."

Beckman nodded in understanding. "I don't think it would cause any complications."

Beckman grinned. "They're sleeping under the same roof most nights anyway."

President Levy smiled. "Good. Inform Agent Walker to vacate her hotel room by the end of the week. Oh, and General, let's make sure we don't intrude on those two. Restrict any surveillance to the exterior of their apartment."

Beckman gave a curt nod. "I'll see to it, Mr. President."

The President clasped his hands. "How are Dr. Bartowski and her fiancé enjoying their vacation?"

Beckman gave a tight smile. "Agent Dunwoody and Agent Noble reports all is well, Mr. President. The couple are, well, relaxed."

President Levy grinned. "Hawaii was a good choice, General."

Beckman chuckled. "I had selfish intentions, Mr. President. It's much easier to manage a protective detail on an island. Plus, there are plenty of military installations close buy to provide a Quick Reaction Force and an extract if needed."

The President nodded. "Excellent."

Director Hardy addressed Beckman. "General, how soon will you need Agent Verbanski ready for duty?"

Beckman nodded. "At your convenience, Director."

Director Hardy made a note in the folder. "Very good, General. I will brief Agent Verbanski and ask that she report to Colonel Casey by next week."

Beckman nodded, then collected her folders.

 **Volkoff Industries, Moscow**

Alexei Volkoff pinched the bridge of his nose as he listened to Ted Roarke grovel over the loss of the Intersect key.

"Look, Roarke, we had a deal. You assured me of Miss Banacheck's safety while she was in Los Angeles."

" _She was safe, Alexei. That is, until she decided to go bar-hopping for her next boy toy. It's not my problem."_

Volkoff sounded annoyed. "That's what you said when Mr. Colt was captured! I told you to find this Agent Carmichael and take him out!"

Roarke sighed. _"Alexei, buddy, we don't even know who Agent Carmichael is. Besides, we have refocused our efforts on finding Agent Larkin. If we find Larkin, we won't need to build an Intersect."_

Volkoff sounded intrigued. "What do you mean?"

Roarke answered cheerfully. _"Because, my Bolshevik friend. Larkin is the Intersect."_

Volkoff rolled his eyes. "Larkin is an imbecile. Why did the CIA give him the Intersect?"

Roarke grinned. " _Because he stole it, that's why. How do you think you and I got where we are? Certainly not by taking candy from babies."_

Volkoff pondered Roarke's words carefully. "Fine. But if you fail, I will end you."

Volkoff disconnected the call.

Sitting across from Volkoff, Frost waited patiently.

Volkoff scowled. "Well, my love. It would appear you were right. Roarke is a damn fool!"

Frost replied curtly. "How bad is it?"

Volkoff turned his chair to stare out over the snow-covered city. "Let's just say Roarke's days are numbered. It is time to double our efforts and find my old friend Orion. Our alliance with Fulcrum and the Ring is proving to be an annoyance."

Frost glanced away. _Stephen, I hope you know what's coming. I may not be able to protect you this time._

 **La Chateau Restaurant, Los Angeles**

Chuck and Sarah entered the restaurant with Sarah wrapped in Chuck's arm. Casey met the two at the entrance wearing a disguise.

"Miss Walker, right this way. I hope you haven't waited long."

Casey led the couple through the restaurant. Everyone smiled and greeted the two as they passed.

The piano player smiled. "You look lovely this evening, Miss Walker."

The piano player gave Chuck a wink. "Lookin' good, Mr. Bartowski. Lookin' good."

Sarah put an extra sway in her hips and walked with her head held high.

Chuck turned and whispered to Casey. "Is everyone in here CIA?"

Casey grinned. "Of course."

Jill was already seated at the table when Sarah approached.

Sarah greeted Jill in an Australian accent. "G'day. You must be Jill. I'm Sarah, Chuck's girlfriend."

Jill's eyes bulged out of her head. "I'm pleased to meet you, Sarah."

Jill looked at Chuck with a shocked expression. Sarah smiled sweetly and turned, rubbing Chuck's chest.

Chuck grinned awkwardly.

Chuck snapped out of his shock and pulled a chair back for Sarah. Sarah gave Chuck a coy smile. Once seated, she grabbed Chuck's tie and planted a searing kiss on his lips. Chuck flailed his arms awkwardly.

Jill's jaws dropped. _This bimbo must be an escort._

Sarah ended the kiss with a smile. "Sit down, love. I'm starving."

Sarah snapped her fingers and a waitress appeared. "Good evening, Miss Walker. So lovely to have you and Mr. Bartowski join us this evening. Can I get the three of you something to drink? The usual, perhaps, a 2000 Les Fiefs de Lagrange?"

Sarah's eyes glanced upward, then looked at Chuck. "Is that okay with you, Chuck?"

Chuck grinned. "Oui, oui!"

The waitress nodded, then headed to retrieve the wine. Sarah glanced at Chuck.

"Chuck, sweetheart, why are you all the way over there?"

Sarah moved her chair closer, wrapping herself in Chuck's arm, staring at him through her eyelashes.

Jill took a breath. "So, Sarah, do you come here often?"

Sarah smiled. "I own the place."

Jill put on her best smile. "Really? What do you do for a living?" _Turning tricks, perhaps?_

Sarah waved her hand. "Oh, not much really. I started out doing a few modeling gigs and commercials in Sydney. I moved to LA last year."

Sarah put a finger in her chin in thought. "Let's see, I have been in Cosmopolitan, Vogue, and a few other magazines."

Jill acted intrigued. "What do you model?"

Sarah smiled. "Bathers and lingerie. It seems most photographers like to get me in my grundies." Sarah did her best "dumb blonde" laugh.

The wine arrive, and Chuck grabbed his glass, taking a large gulp.

Jill crossed her forearms on the table, pretending to be interested. "So, how did you two meet?"

Sarah glanced at Chuck and smiled. "Well, I was having trouble with my mobile and Chuck was my knight in shining armor."

Jill smiled sweetly. "Great!"

Sarah smiled. "Anyway, I was trying on bathers for my next shoot, and you know how most guys try to undress you with their eyes, right? Well, Chuck was a real beaut and kept his eyes on the floor. We yabbered, and I found him to be a very sweet, charming, and funny guy. Not to mention he's hot. So, I asked him out."

Jill glanced at Chuck. "That sounds like Chuck."

Chuck grinned. "Oh, Sarah is just being polite."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face and declared. "Chuck, you're so cute when you're modest."

Sarah planted a wet kiss on Chuck's lips, making an extra effort to ensure her tongue was well-planted in Chuck's mouth.

Jill drank her entire glass of wine. _I need to get Chuck alone._

Sarah ended the kiss by sucking on Chuck's bottom lip with a mischievous grin. Chuck's eyes widened in shock.

Sarah gave a quick wink, then glanced back at Jill. "So, Jane was it?"

Jill answered annoyed. "It's Jill. I earned my PhD, so technically it's Dr. Roberts."

Sarah clapped her hands together. "That's so amazing! I earned my MBA at uni and started investing. Actually, Chuck will be running my next company."

Jill coughed to keep herself from choking. "Really? Chuck, that's wonderful!"

Sarah smiled. "I would be a bloody fool not to have a Stanford grad run my IT firm."

Jill looked confused. "Chuck was expelled."

Chuck bore daggers at Jill. "I was exonerated. I completed my degree, Jill."

Sarah chimed in. "Well, Jane, it seems this bugger you cheated on with my Chuck lied. Stanford awarded Chuck his degree and cleared his record."

Jill's eyes narrowed. "It's Jill!"

Sarah waved her hand and rolled her eyes. "Slag."

Casey appeared at the table. "Miss Walker, excuse me for interrupting your meal. There's a call for you."

Chuck stood and held Sarah's chair, helping her stand. Sarah planted a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips, putting an extra sway in her hips as she left.

Chuck sat and took a breath. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Jill scoffed. "I know. Your girlfriend is so insulting."

Chuck crossed his arms. "I'm talking about you."

Jill's eyes widened. "Chuck, please don't be angry at me. I'm sorry I didn't believe you back at Stanford. Bryce was so convincing."

Chuck replied with venom in his voice. "I'm sure he was. So convincing you jumped right into his bed. That about right?"

Jill turned her eyes downward. "I made a mistake. I was lonely and confused."

Chuck didn't blink. "Sure. I get it. Bryce screwed both of us. Doesn't sound very confusing to me."

Jill forced air into her lungs. "Chuck, it wasn't like that."

Chuck looked Jill in the eyes. "It never is."

Jill took a sip of her wine. _I have to get control of this and fast. Chuck never turns down someone in need of help._ "I don't want to fight. All I wanted to do was apologize for what happened back then and ask for your help."

Chuck sighed heavily. "Alright. What do you need help with?"

Jill smiled. _Too easy._ "I think my boss is involved with some very dangerous people. I don't know who else to turn to."

The wheels in Chuck's head started turning. _Something doesn't feel right._ "What do you mean dangerous people? What's going on?"

Jill glanced around. "Dr. LaFleur does research on infectious diseases. He recently developed a mutated version of the flu virus. He's been secretive about it, and I've seen some very dangerous looking people following him, and coming in and out of his office. I found schematics on his computer that looked like some sort of weapon."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Have you alerted the authorities? Jill, this sounds serious."

Jill removed a piece of paper from her purse. "Chuck, this is what the device looks like. You're good with technology, maybe you can tell me what it is?"

Chuck took the picture and flashed.

 _Biological timed-delayed dispersal device, schematics provided to Interpol by Dr. Guy LaFleur. LaFleur will exchange a list of Fulcrum agents for protective custody. Exchange to take place at BioScience Conference in Los Angeles. FBI to coordinate the exchange._

Chuck raised the paper to cover his face, pretending to study the paper carefully when he flashed.

Chuck sounded concerned. "I've never seen anything like this before. You have to notify the authorities."

Jill took the piece of paper and quickly put it back in her purse. "Alright. I want you to come with me. Chuck, I'm scared."

Chuck sighed heavily. "I'll need to talk it over with Sarah. Jill, I don't want…"

Jill grabbed Chuck's hand, sounding desperate. "Chuck, please."

Chuck gently removed his hand from Jill's and stood. "I need to use the restroom. I'll be back in a flash."

Sarah and Casey gave each other a look and remained in their positions. Chuck rounded the corner and spoke into his watch.

"Guys, I flashed on the schematic Jill handed me. It's a biological weapon LaFleur developed. He has a list of Fulcrum agents he is exchanging to the FBI in return for being placed in protective custody."

Sarah sounded concerned. _"Chuck, do you think Jill is involved? It seems a little too convenient that she knows about the device."_

Chuck glanced around the corner. "Sarah, the whole pleading routine seemed fake to me."

Casey chimed in. _"Bartowski, I say we grab Jill and take her to Castle for interrogation."_

Chuck took a breath. "Guys, I have an idea. Casey, I say you pose as a FBI agent and make contact with LaFleur. We can grab the list of Fulcrum contacts before the FBI gets their hands on it. If Jill is involved, that will force her hand."

Sarah spoke calmly. _"I like it. Casey, we'll place Jill and LaFleur under surveillance. If Jill is involved, we'll be in position to catch her red-handed."_

Casey changed the subject. _"By the way, Walker. Take it easy on Bartowski. He looked like he was having a heart attack earlier."_

Sarah chuckled. _"I'm sorry if I embarrassed you, Chuck. I wanted Jill to see how a real lady treats her man."_

Chuck grinned. "Hey, you were great! By the way, love the Australian accent."

Sarah replied in a sweet tone. _"Thanks. You look cute when you're nervous."_

Casey grunted. _"Jesus. Get a room you two."_

Sarah answered in a matter-of-fact tone. _"Alright, Chuck. Let's finish dinner. Just being near this bitch is making me lose my appetite."_

Chuck grinned, rounding the corner to return to his seat.

 **A/N: I watched Chuck VS the Ex several times and could not for the life of me find out the name of the restaurant for Chuck and Jill's date. La Chateau had a nice ring to it, so I made up a name.  
**

 **Sending Ellie and Awesome on a "vacation" seemed logical while the government completed the security enhancements to Echo Park.**

 **If you're ever bored, there are several dictionaries of Australian slang available on the internet. It's quite colorful, I assure you. My apologies to my Aussie friends if I messed up any of the terms Sarah used in her dialogue with Jill. I'll blame it one too many "coldies." In case you're wondering, "slag" means "slut."  
**

 **Next chapter...Sarah Verses Jill...with a twist. Let's just say things are about to get a little dicey.  
**


	8. Chapter 8: Wild Card Girlfriend

**Chapter 8: Wild Card Girlfriend**

 **A/N: This chapter will have a somewhat darker element to it towards the end. There will be strong language and violence. Hey, I mentioned something about a cage match earlier, right?**

 **Thanks to those who took the time to review the story.  
**

 **Castle, 3 Days Later**

Beckman studied the report from the previous evening carefully.

Chuck's plan for Casey to pose as a FBI agent started out well. Chuck and Sarah provided surveillance while Casey made contact with LaFleur. LaFleur agreed to meet Casey at LaFleur's hotel.

While Casey was in the elevator, Chuck flashed on an assassin code named Wolf Den outside LaFleur's room. Casey didn't make it to the room in time to save LaFleur.

Chuck and Sarah bolted to the room, and the trio found a Venetian Puzzle Box. Chuck solved the puzzle, and was sprayed by what was believed to be a chemical agent. Sarah forced Chuck into the shower. Casey arrived with a device to analyze the chemical agent, and found Chuck and Sarah making out in the shower.

Casey swore to never enter a bathroom again without knocking.

The device concluded Chuck was sprayed by Hi-C Rootin' Rasberry. Chuck identified a music box, and determined Hi-C was a music note. Casey acted as a pitch pipe, and a secret door opened containing a jump drive.

Chuck was working on decrypting the jump drive during the meeting with Beckman.

Beckman removed her glasses. "So, let me get this straight. Mr. Bartowski was sprayed with fruit punch?"

Sarah chuckled. "Hi-C to be exact, Ma'am."

Casey grunted. "It is as embarrassing as it sounds, General."

Chuck, seated at a computer console, rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who was first out the door while Sarah dragged me to the shower."

Casey held up his hands. "What? I had to call a containment team."

Chuck smirked. "Sure."

Casey crossed his arms. "Tell you what. You can spar with me instead of Walker in the morning. Will that make you feel better?"

Chuck smiled. "Nope. Sarah's prettier. Besides, I enjoy hearing all the names you've given to your firearms. Let's see, there's Betty, Sally, Deloris, Nancy,…"

Casey grunted annoyed. "Can it, Bartowski! That's private!"

Sarah snorted. "You name your weapons?"

Casey shrugged. "I'm a Marine."

Chuck grinned. "By the way, nice pitch last night, choir boy. Do you sing in the shower, or are you a regular at Carnegie Hall?"

Casey grunted angrily. "I told you I wasn't hatched, numb nuts."

Chuck replied in faux seriousness. "Maybe later I'll get you to do _Ave Maria_."

Sarah covered her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Chuck's console beeped, indicating the decryption was complete. Chuck popped his knuckles.

"Let's see what's behind door number 1, shall we?"

Chuck posted the files on the large monitor. One file in particular caused Chuck's eyes to widen.

Sarah noticed Chuck's look. "Chuck, what's wrong?"

Chuck crossed his arms. "Sarah, it seems your hunch was right. Guess who is Fulcrum?"

Chuck posted a picture of Jill on the monitor. Sarah bolted from her seat.

"Chuck, where is Jill now?"

Chuck pulled up a GPS tracker placed in Jill's car. "Oh no...Westside Medical Center!"

Casey rose and withdrew his Sig P229, racking a round into the chamber.

Chuck stood in a slight state of panic. "Sarah, Casey…Ellie!"

 **Westside Medical Center**

Jill waited patiently for the Ellie to enter the hallway of the hospital ward. Leader waited downstairs with a van.

The plan was to kidnap Ellie and use her as leverage to retrieve the jump drive and Chuck in exchange for Ellie. Jill knew Chuck would do anything for his sister.

Jill walked casually down the hallway wearing a white lab coat and a blonde wig, carrying a clipboard. She spotted Ellie exit a room, and made her approach.

Jill approached Ellie in a state of urgency. "Dr. Bartowski! I'm Dr. Jones from the ER! They just brought in a young man involved in a car accident! His ID identified him as your brother, Chuck!"

Ellie's eyes widened. "Oh my God! Lead the way!"

Jill led Ellie to the nearest elevator. Ellie didn't think about alerting Victoria. Victoria, however, noticed Ellie enter the elevator with an unknown woman and bolted from the nurse's station.

Once the doors closed, Jill removed a syringe from her lab coat and jammed it into Ellie's neck. Ellie collapsed in a heap.

Jill smiled. "Alright, Chuck. Let's see what you'll do for your dear sister."

 **Westside Medical Center, 15 Minutes Later**

Victoria met Sarah, Casey, and Chuck in the parking lot. Victoria began her report the moment she was in ear-shot of the team.

"I saw Ellie enter the elevator with an unknown brunette, petite build. I lost contact at that point."

Chuck spoke first. "Is Ellie's tracker active?"

Victoria shook her head. "Negative. I lost the signal about 10 minutes ago in the parking lot."

Casey grunted angrily. "Dammit! They could be anywhere within a five-mile radius by now!"

Sarah removed her phone and showed Jill's picture to Victoria. "Is this the female?"

Victoria nodded. "Yes, Ma'am. That's her."

Chuck grabbed his hair in frustration. "No, no, no, no…this isn't happening!"

Sarah rushed to Chuck's side. "Chuck, calm down. We're on it."

Casey was already on his phone. "This is Colonel Casey! We have a Code Black! I need aerial surveillance and a sat feed of the area! Look for any vans leaving Westside Medical within the last 10 minutes!"

Just then, Chuck's phone rang. It was Ellie's cell. "Ellie!"

Jill laughed on the other end of the line. _"Oh, Chuck. Your concern for your sister is so touching. Don't worry, she's safe…for now."_

Chuck waved his hands to get everyone's attention, mouthing "Jill." "Jill, if you hurt her.."

Jill replied sarcastically. _"You'll do what? Cry like the bitch-boy you are? Let's get one thing straight. I am in control. You will do as I say, or I will mail your sister back to you in pieces."_

Casey was on his phone trying to get a fix on Ellie's cell. Luckily, Chuck installed a hidden tracker inside her SIM card. Casey turned to Chuck and nodded that the NSA had a fix.

Chuck nodded quickly. "Jill! Please, don't hurt her! Look, just tell me what you want and I'll do it!"

Jill let out an evil laugh. _"Meet me at the BioScience Conference at 3PM sharp. Bring the data drive that was taken from LaFleur."_

Chuck tried to sound confused. "What are you talking about? What data drive?"

Jill answered in a venomous tone. _"Don't fuck with me! I know you're working with Bryce Larkin!_

Chuck's eyes widened. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Jill spoke in a sweet tone. _"It's quite simple really. My friends and I know you are Bryce's contact. Bring the data drive to the conference and come alone. If we so much as smell CIA, I have LaFleur's biological weapon. I would hate to kill a room full of so many brilliant scientists."_

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Alright, fine. I'll come alone. But Jill, so help me, if you hurt Ellie, you won't get a thing from me!"

Jill laughed. _"Don't worry, Chuck. Do as I say, and your precious sister goes free. But, say your goodbye's because I have big plans for you."_

Jill disconnected the call.

Chuck turned to Casey. "Anything?"

Casey nodded. "We've got the van, but they're playing it smart. They've blended into traffic. Taking them down now wouldn't end well for Ellie. I say we hit them at the conference."

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jill said she wants me. They think Bryce is the Intersect, and they think I'm Bryce's contact."

Sarah approached. "Chuck, whatever you're thinking, forget it. It's too dangerous."

Chuck pleaded. "We don't have any choice, Sarah. Jill said she is going to use the biological weapon at the conference if I don't cooperate. It's the only way."

Casey folded his arms. "You know Roberts isn't acting alone. That conference could be crawling with Fulcrum."

Chuck nodded. "I know."

Victoria put her hands on her hips. "I'm in. Ellie and I have gotten close. I'm not letting this bitch get away with this."

Sarah turned to Victoria and replied in a tone Casey or Chuck had ever heard before. "Jill's mine."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and led him to her car.

Casey's eyes widened. "Chuck me. The Wild Card Enforcer is awake."

 **Castle**

Sarah exited the locker room wearing a pant suit, her hair pulled in a tight bun. Casey wore a beige suit. Victoria put on a navy blue pant suit with her hair in a ponytail. Chuck was busy copying the data drive to Castle's database. He knew the files were encrypted, and assumed Jill and her accomplices would authenticate the data.

Sarah hadn't said a word during the drive back to Castle. Chuck stole glances, but Sarah wouldn't make eye contact. She seemed distant. Chuck decided he needed to talk to her.

Chuck stood and entered the armory, giving Casey and Victoria a nod. The two exited the armory to give Chuck and Sarah a moment.

Chuck approached Sarah and gently put his hands on her arms. Sarah stopped what she was doing, and took a deep breath. She turned and looked Chuck in the eyes.

Chuck took a breath. "Sarah, please talk to me."

Sarah didn't say a word, she embraced Chuck. "I don't like you seeing me like this."

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back gently. "Like what?"

Sarah closed her eyes. "The old me. The unfeeling, cold-hearted assassin."

Chuck sighed. "Sarah…"

Sarah raised her eyes to meet Chuck's. "Chuck, please, let me finish. I know you don't like killing, and I know you don't want to hurt anyone. I love that about you. That said, Jill has crossed a very dangerous line. You and Ellie mean everything to me. I am NOT letting her get away with this. Can you handle what I have to become to do this?"

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes carefully. Sarah's eyes were stormy, distant, and cold. The deeper Chuck looked, he saw something else. Vulnerability, determination, and love.

Chuck gently took Sarah's face in her hands. "Is that what's bothering you? You're scared the Wild Card Enforcer will push me away?"

Sarah closed her eyes and whispered. "You deserve better than me."

Chuck shook his head and spoke passionately. "Sarah, that's not true. Please look at me."

Sarah opened her eyes. Chuck smiled warmly.

"I'm not going anywhere. I told you, I am never leaving your side."

Chuck stroked Sarah's cheeks gently. "I know this probably isn't the most romantic time for me to say this…but Sarah…I'm in love with you. It hurts me to think you would ever feel otherwise. Nothing that you have done, or will do will keep me from loving you."

Sarah smiled and tears trickled down her face. Chuck brushed away her tears with his thumbs. _I love you too, Chuck. I just wish I wasn't so messed up and could tell you._

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face in her hands, and spoke in a broken tone. "You are my heart and soul, Chuck."

Chuck gently kissed Sarah on the lips. Sarah snaked her arms around Chuck's neck and deepened the kiss.

Moments later, Sarah broke the kiss and leaned her forehead on Chuck's. "We will get Ellie back. I won't let anything or anyone hurt you or Ellie. I promise."

Chuck replied softly. "I know."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face and stared deep into his eyes. "Let's get your sister back."

Chuck replied solemnly. "Let's do this."

 **BioScience Conference**

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, and Victoria arrived at the conference posing as attendees. The four knew they were probably walking into a trap. Sarah, Casey, and Victoria entered a few minutes before Chuck, and entered the main conference room.

Chuck scanned the waiting area before he felt a hard metal object press against his side. He closed his eyes knowing it was a gun.

A large male spoke in Chuck's ear. "Hello Mr. Bartowski. It's good of you to join us. My name is Leader. Do as I say and I won't have to decorate this nice carpet with the insides of your body. Nod that you understand me."

Chuck narrowed his eyes and gave a curt nod.

Leader took Chuck by the arm. "This way."

Chuck reached his right hand over and activated the tracker on his watch. He then pressed his microphone.

"So, Leader was it? What is it that you lead, precisely? A pack of hyenas?"

Leader glanced at Chuck. "Roberts warned me you were mouthy."

Chuck answered in a tone like venom. "And you're bald. Are we really gonna go there?"

As the two rounded a corner, Leader took his handgun and smacked Chuck in the face. Chuck doubled over and grabbed his mouth. He felt his mouth fill with blood.

Leader placed the muzzle of the handgun to Chuck's head. "Word to the wise. Don't piss me off. Do we have an understanding?"

Chuck bore daggers at the large Fulcrum agent, not bothering to give a response. Leader lowered his handgun and reached into his pocket, giving Chuck a handkerchief. Chuck quickly scanned his teeth with his tongue, but winced when he felt a cut on the inside of his mouth.

With both hands to his face holding the handkerchief, Chuck keyed his microphone again.

"Where is Ellie?"

Leader took Chuck by the arm, leading him down a hallway. "Close. Do you have the data drive?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah."

Leader stopped at the back entrance of the main conference room and motioned to one of the windows. Chuck looked into the room and saw Ellie seated next to Wolf Den. Chuck glanced at Leader, keying his microphone again.

"I get it. The guy seated next to Ellie in the conference room will kill her if I don't cooperate."

Sarah whispered into her mic. _"Good work, Chuck. I have a visual on Ellie. If Wolf Den so much as sneezes, I'll take him out._

Leader grinned. "Roberts also said you were smart. Good. I don't have to waste my breath."

Leader held out his hand. "The data drive."

Chuck shook his head. "Tell your goon to let Ellie walk, and I'll take you to the data drive."

Leader raised his weapon. "Let me make something perfectly clear. I get the data drive first, or I'll give Wolf Den the signal to put a bullet in your sister's head."

Chuck keyed his microphone. "How do I know you won't do it anyway? Look, let my sister go and I'll give you what you want."

Leader grinned. "Smart. Alright. We'll play it your way."

Leader keyed his microphone. "Stand down. Leave the good doctor in the room."

Leader turned his attention to Chuck. "Well? See for yourself."

Chuck looked into the room and saw Wolf Den rise, then leave. Chuck noticed Victoria follow him. Sarah held her position in the room while Casey exited.

Casey keyed his mic. _"Bartowski, stall Leader. I'm coming to you. Walker is covering Ellie."_

Just then, Jill rounded the corner and sauntered over to Chuck.

"Always so smart, huh?

Chuck didn't even acknowledge Jill. "Alright. You kept your end of the bargain, now I'll keep mine."

Chuck removed the data drive from his back pocket and tossed it to Leader.

Leader rolled his eyes. "I should have just frisked you."

Chuck crossed his arms. "In the middle of a conference? Yeah, that would have been smart, Captain Obvious."

Leader examined the data drive and removed a handheld device from his pocket. He inserted the data drive and studied the information on the data drive carefully.

Leader smiled at Chuck, then dropped the data drive on the floor, smashing it with his foot.

"Thank you, Chuck. We couldn't let the CIA know the names of our agents, could we?"

Jill glanced at Leader. "You got what you wanted."

Jill wrapped herself around Chuck's arm. "And I get what I wanted."

Chuck didn't look at Jill when he spoke. "Let me guess, lifetime membership to Assholes Anonymous?"

Jill leaned into Chuck's ear. "You will be my personal plaything. That is, until we lure Bryce out of hiding. And since we're on the subject, Bryce was better in bed. Just thought you should know."

Chuck stared Jill in her eyes. "You're a sad excuse for a human being, Jill. Don't flatter youself. If that was supposed to upset me, it didn't. You two deserved each other. Misery loves company."

Jill smiled. "I'm impressed. Chuck Bartowski finally grew up. By the way, who was the bimbo from the other night? An escort?"

Casey's voice filled Chuck's ear. _"Bartowski, when Leader drops, take cover."_

Suddenly, the left side of Leader's head exploded. Chuck dove through the double doors of the conference room and landed in a heap while shots rang out in the hallway.

Sarah reacted quickly, drawing her S&W 5906 and running to Chuck's aid. Chuck rolled onto his side and a cylindrical object next to Ellie caught his eye. It was LaFleur's biological weapon.

Chuck quickly got to his feet, screaming for Ellie to get out of the way. Ellie bolted to where Chuck and Sarah were standing, but tripped along the way.

Suddenly, Chuck noticed the lights on the device change colors.

Chuck turned when Casey stormed through the doors. "Roberts is on the move!"

Chuck grabbed Sarah and shoved her into Casey, quickly yelling, "LaFleur's device just activated!"

Sarah and Casey landed on the floor of the corridor. Chuck quickly grabbed the double doors, yanking them closed.

A loud hissing noise filled the room. Chuck closed his eyes, knowing he and Ellie were exposed to the biological weapon.

Chuck took a breath, then turned and announced. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a NSA emergency! Everyone return to your seats and stay calm!"

Chuck ran to his sister. "Ellie! Are you hurt?"

Ellie was in a seated position, holding her ankle. "I think I sprained my ankle."

Chuck knelt next to his sister. "Ellie, listen to me. We've all been exposed to a deadly virus. We have to keep everyone in this room."

The sound of pounding on the double doors got Chuck's attention. Chuck ran to the doors and saw Sarah pounding on the glass.

"Chuck! What are you doing!?"

Chuck spoke calmly. "Sarah, Ellie and I have been exposed. We have to quarantine this room."

Sarah had a horrified look on her face. "No!"

Sarah tried to open the doors. "Chuck, open the door!"

Chuck put a hand on the glass. "Sarah, you know I can't."

Sarah closed her eyes and glanced away. She knew Chuck was right. She bit her bottom lip gently to keep from crying.

Sarah put a hand on the glass. "Why?"

Chuck smiled sadly. "I will always choose to protect you."

Casey put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Walker, we have to find Roberts. She's a biochemist and probably has an antidote."

Sarah lowered her head and took a breath, then looked at Chuck. "Chuck, sweetie, you hang on! Do you hear me!?"

Chuck smiled solemnly. "I will."

Victoria rounded the corner next to Sarah and Casey. "Wolf Den is neutralized. What's going on?"

Casey shook his head. "Heroic imbecile shoved me and Walker out of the room before the bio-weapon discharged. Chuck and Ellie were exposed."

Victoria grabbed her cell phone. "Okay. I'll call it in. Are there any more threats in the building?"

Sarah replied in a tone like ice. "Roberts. She's a walking body bag."

Casey addressed Victoria. "Get a containment team, cleaners, and HazMat. Notify Beckman we have a Code Black."

Victoria nodded, then removed her cell phone to call in the situation.

Sarah put her hand on the glass and took a breath. "Chuck, I will get the antidote. I promise."

Chuck put his hand on the glass in front of Sarah's. "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes flooded with tears. She stared in Chuck's eyes, letting her eyes speak for her. _I love you too, Chuck._

Chuck smiled and nodded, letting Sarah know he understood.

Sarah turned quickly and checked the magazine of her 5906. "Which way did she go, Casey?"

Casey changed the magazine from his Sig P229. "Service elevator. I'm guessing the basement. I made sure tactical covered all the exits before blowing out what was left of Leader's brains."

Sarah paused at the stairs. "Stay here. If Roberts comes out instead of me, put a bullet in her head."

Sarah entered the stairs without waiting for a reply.

Casey grunted solemnly. "I doubt Roberts will be going anywhere except straight to Hell."

 **Conference Room**

Chuck helped Ellie to a seat and quickly assessed the scene.

There were 12 conference attendees still in the room. So far, no one was experiencing any symptoms.

Ellie glanced at the device. "Chuck, I overheard Jill mention that device has a radius of 25 feet. That means everyone in this room is exposed. She said it was some kind of mutated flu virus."

Chuck nodded. "According to what we know about the virus, we should be experiencing flu-like symptoms in the next half hour. We have 2 hours tops."

Ellie took a calming breath. "In other words, we'll be dead in 2 hours."

Chuck lowered his head. "Yeah."

Ellie took Chuck's hand. "Why did you stay?"

Chuck made eye contact with his sister. "I wasn't going to leave you behind, Ellie."

Ellie smiled sadly at her brother. "I know, sweetie."

Chuck spoke in a sad tone. "I'm sorry, Ellie."

Ellie squeezed Chuck's hand. "Chuck, this wasn't your fault."

Chuck took a breath. "Well, Dr. Bartowski. Any ideas?"

Ellie nodded. "Not really. Without the antidote or the means to synthesize a serum, there's not much we can do. Hopefully, when the CDC arrives, they will be able to sort this out."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "We'll be fine. Sarah and Casey will get us out of here."

Ellie laid her head on Chuck's shoulder. "You really love Sarah, don't you?"

Chuck smiled. "More than anything."

Ellie smiled. "She loves you too, you know."

Chuck studied Ellie's eyes. "She's never said it, but I don't expect her to say anything until she's ready."

Ellie wrapped herself in Chuck's arm. "Give it time, Chuck. She'll tell you. I have it on very good authority that girl is head over heels in love with you."

Chuck gave Ellie a comforting squeeze. "I love you, El. You know that, right?"

Ellie smiled sadly. "I love you too, little brother."

 **Basement**

Jill tried the service entrance and found the door locked. She slammed her palm on the door in frustration.

Jill turned and quickly scanned the area. She knew she couldn't go back the way she came in. She checked her cell phone but couldn't get a signal.

Sarah moved stealthily around the boilers and HVAC equipment. She knew the equipment would cover any noise from her movements.

Sarah had been in similar scenarios in the past and knew any moment her target could come into view. She would have a split second to decide on her attack.

Sarah rounded a dark corner and froze dead in her tracks. Jill was standing by a service entrance shaking her head.

Sarah took careful aim, but decided against shooting her. She needed the antidote.

Sarah reasoned Jill would be like many of her past opponents. The thought of a hand-to-hand fight appealed to most opponents trapped in a corner. It gave them a false sense of hope they would survive.

Sarah calculated her next move carefully. She took aim, and shot the pistol out of Jill's hand. Jill jumped and quickly took a squatting position, removing a blade from a hidden sheath in her boot.

A wicked smile formed on Sarah's face. A knife fight. Agent Walker's weapon of choice.

Sarah walked confidently towards Jill. Jill assumed a fighting stance.

Sarah shook her head, speaking in an icy tone. "Your feet should be further apart. If you attack holding your knife that way, I'll easily take it from you."

Jill narrowed her eyes. "So, you're not the supermodel whore you pretended to be the other night."

Sarah tucked her handgun in the small of her back, and in the same motion, withdrew a blade that resembled something out of a science fiction movie. A weapon custom made and balanced to her own specifications.

The blade was thin and had a finger-grip on the guard. The base of the blade had sharp, serrated edges. The top of the blade was razor sharp. The finger grip acted as a trigger for a spring-loaded spike that extended from the pommel.

Sarah raised an eyebrow after displaying the blade in her hands. "You're an amateur. Tell me, Jill. How many times have you done this? I never pictured you as a killer."

Jill smiled sadistically. "Plenty, I assure you, Blondie. Fulcrum doesn't recruit amateurs."

Sarah took a fighting stance. "We'll see."

Jill charged Sarah. Sarah timed until the moment Jill was about to strike before sweeping Jill's legs out from under her. Jill landed hard, quickly rolling out of the way.

Sarah circuled Jill, waiting for her to strike again. Jill got to her feet and charged again. This time, Sarah slashed at Jill's knife hand, cutting a deep gash on the back of Jill's wrist. Jill dropped the knife and cried out in pain.

Sarah kicked Jill's knife out of way, circling Jill again. Sarah noticed Jill raise her left foot and withdraw another knife from her boot. Sarah watched as Jill's arm rolled over the front of her body in a throwing motion. Sarah ducked out of the way as the knife swished past her head.

Sarah decided it was time to end this. Jill tried a side kick that landed short of Sarah's left knee. Sarah countered, landing a kick to Jill's kneecap. The pop could be heard throughout the basement.

Jill landed in a heap, screaming in pain. Sarah made her way around to Jill's head, grabbing her hair to raise her to a sitting position. Sarah took her knife and positioned it below Jill's left ear, directly over her jugular. Sarah grabbed Jill's left arm, pinning it behind her back. Jill's eyes widened in shock.

Sarah positioned her mouth next to Jill's right ear. "I'm only going to ask you one time! If I don't get the right answer, or I don't like your answer, I am going to cut your fucking throat! Where is the antidote!? You have three seconds to answer me!"

Sarah gently pressed the blade into Jill's neck. Jill's body jolting slightly indiicating the blade pierced her skin.

Jill took a breath. "I…I have a vial in a hidden compartment in my right boot! You have to synthesize it! There's a kit in my hotel room!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "If you're lying to me, I promise you will die a slow, agonizing death."

Jill replied hysterically. "For God's sake, I'm not lying! It's in my room, I swear! Please don't kill me! I'll cooperate!"

Sarah replied in a seething tone. "Upstairs, the man I love and the wonderful woman who raised him is dying from the shit you released into that room! I swear to you, if they don't walk out of this building in one piece, I will cut your head off! Do you understand!?"

Jill replied frantically. "Yes! I understand!"

Sarah removed the knife from Jill's throat. Sarah released Jill's arm and in the same motion, planted her palm on Jill's forehead, yanking her back. Ignoring Jill's screams, Sarah rolled Jill onto her stomach, grabbing her left arm, pinning it behind her back. Sarah returned her knife to the sheath and grabbed Jill's other arm. Sarah took a zip tie from her pocket, securing Jill's hands.

Sarah frisked Jill, removing any remaining weapons. Sarah pocketed Jill's cell phone and raised Jill to a standing position. Jill cried out in pain from her shattered knee cap.

Sarah grabbed Jill's arm, yanking her towards the stairs. Jill screamed out in pain.

"I can't walk, dammit! You shattered my knee cap!"

Sarah shoved Jill along. "Deal with it. You don't have a lot of time. It's either a busted kneecap, or your head. Take your pick."

Jill nodded quickly and hobbled along the best she could.

Sarah glanced at Jill. "I thought Fulcrum didn't recruit amateurs? I didn't even break a sweat kicking your ass."

Jill whispered. "Fuck you."

Sarah pounded on the door of the service area. "Casey! I'm coming out!"

Sarah opened the door, shoving Jill through. "No thanks. I only take those types of requests from Chuck. Bitch."

 **A/N: Next Chapter...a race against time, Sarah and Ellie deal with Jill, another Ellie/Sarah moment, and Casey gets a cover girlfriend. Fulcrum strikes back using a ghost from Casey's past.  
**


	9. Chapter 9: The Three Words

**Chapter 9: The Three Words**

 **A/N: My thanks to those who read and reviewed the story! The next update will be posted in a week.  
**

 **Westside Medical Center, 3 Days Later**

The nurse checked Chuck's vital signs and recorded the data on his patient chart. She glanced at Sarah, seated next to Chuck. The nurse smiled sadly at how uncomfortable Sarah looked with her head snuggled against Chuck's thigh, her arm wrapped protectively around him.

One thing was clear to the nurse. Sarah loved Chuck. She had not left his side since he arrived three days ago, fighting for his life.

Chuck refused to take the antidote until the rest of the room, including his sister, were inoculated first. When it was Chuck's turn, he was unconscious. His heart stopped once in the room, and a second time on the way to the ER. Despite being weak, Ellie administered CPR until the room was cleared of the pathogen.

Casey removed Jill from the premises after Sarah nearly killed her. Sarah added a broken nose and a few broken fingers to Jill's shattered knee cap. The CDC arrived with the means to synthesize a serum, but it took time. An hour to be precise.

The pathogen had an adverse reaction on Chuck's immune system. Most of the occupants in the room took seasonal flu shots, which slowed the progress of the pathogen. Chuck, being scared of needles, hadn't had a flu shot in years. His immune system was more susceptible.

The nurse gently shook Sarah's shoulder, whispering softly. "Sarah?"

Sarah opened her eyes and gently raised herself, rubbing her eyes. "How is he, Janice?"

The nurse knelt next to Sarah. "His condition has improved, but he's still in a coma. Don't worry, his vitals are improving by the hour. Dr. Howard thinks he'll come around any moment."

Sarah brushed Chuck's hair with her fingers. "Thanks, Janice. His breathing sounds better."

Janice smiled. "He's a fighter."

Sarah nodded. "How is Ellie?"

Janice stood and gave a coy smile. "Giving us hell, making sure her baby brother is taken care of. She should be here any minute with your breakfast."

Just then, the door opened and Ellie barged into the room with two coffees and a bag in her teeth. Janice smile and helped Ellie with her burden.

Ellie thanked Janice and walked over to Sarah, wrapping her arms around her. "Good morning. How are you holding up?"

Sarah took a breath. "I'm okay. How are you feeling?"

Ellie laid the overnight bag in a chair. "A lot better. My ankle is still sore, but my appetite returned. Which reminds me, you need to eat. Janice told me you haven't been eating much. I brought you breakfast and a change of clothes."

Sarah fidgeted with her hands and glanced at Chuck. "Thanks, but I'm alright, Ellie."

Ellie crossed her arms, speaking in a soft, but firm tone. "Sarah, if you don't take care of yourself, we'll be putting you in one of these beds. Chuck told me how you take your coffee and you like chocolate croissants. Eat, shower, and then get some sleep. I'll watch over Chuck for a few hours."

There was a knock at the door. Janice opened the door and an orderly pushed a cot into the room. Ellie smiled, thanking the orderly.

Ellie turned her attention back to Sarah. "There's your bed. Now, eat your breakfast."

Sarah gripped Chuck's hand. "Ellie, I'm fine, really."

Ellie noticed the look on Sarah's face. Janice and the orderly left the room. Ellie knelt next to Sarah and gently took Sarah's face.

Ellie smiled sadly. "Sweetie, let it out. I won't tell a soul."

Sarah's eyes welled with tears. She glanced away, trying not to cry, but her body heaved.

Ellie brushed Sarah's hair with her hands and embraced Sarah. At that point, Sarah started crying. Ellie gently rocked her, cooing her.

"Chuck will be fine, Sarah. I promise."

Sarah choked out through her sobs. "I..I almost…lost him!"

Ellie rubbed Sarah's back gently. "You didn't lose him, Sarah. You saved him. You saved us both."

Moments passed while Sarah took deep cleansing breaths to calm herself. Sarah slowly broke the embrace. Ellie reached for the night stand and removed several tissues for Sarah.

Ellie sat next to Sarah, resting her hand on Sarah's back while she composed herself.

Sarah took a deep breath and whispered. "I'm sorry, Ellie."

Ellie leaned forward. "For what?"

Sarah glanced upward. "For acting like a basket case."

Ellie took Sarah's hand. "Sarah, you might be a government agent, but you're still a human being. You're just being a worried girlfriend."

Sarah studied Chuck's face and reached out to run her fingers through his curls.

Sarah turned to Ellie. "I love him, but the words…I want to tell him, but I can't seem to get it out. I think it, and I feel it…and I have whispered it over and over to him since they brought him in here. Why can't I say it to him when he can hear me?"

Ellie replied softly. "He knows, Sarah. Stop beating yourself up."

Sarah ran her hands through her hair. "The last thing Chuck said to me, was that he loves me. I keep playing that over and over in my mind…and I didn't say it back. Chuck could have died without hearing that I love him."

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes. "Chuck deserves better than me."

Ellie shook her head. "Sarah, you had the antidote by the time the CDC arrived. I don't know how you think most girlfriends are supposed to act, but that was pretty amazing in my book."

Ellie gave Sarah's hand a comforting squeeze. "If that didn't prove you love him, I don't know what will."

Sarah studied Chuck's face. "Ellie, I love him so much it scares me. I've never felt this…connected to anyone the way I am to Chuck. I can't imagine my life without him."

Ellie smiled. "I know. I watched you struggle for a year. The way you always looked at him, I knew there was something bigger going on than a simple crush."

Sarah nodded. "I'm…worried."

Ellie looked concerned. "About what?"

Sarah blurted out. "Can I give Chuck what he needs? Can I make him happy, and one day be the wife he deserves? Can I…be a good mother to our children? I know Chuck will want children one day, and I want to give that to him. Ellie, I have been in the CIA since I was 15 years old. Without Chuck, I am nothing but a spy."

Sarah's words hit Ellie like a ton of bricks. Ellie shook her head slightly to gather her thoughts. _Wife? Kids?_

Ellie replied to Sarah almost above a whisper. "My God, Sarah."

Sarah averted her gaze. Ellie grabbed Sarah's face, beaming. "You will be a kick-ass wife and mom. I promise."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Did I just…"

Sarah's eyes darted around. A smile formed on Sarah's face. "Oh my God…I finally said it out loud."

Ellie gave Sarah a coy smile. "How long have you been fantasizing about having kids with my brother?"

Sarah chuckled softly. "A while. For now, I would be content with being his wife. That's how committed I am to Chuck. There will never be anyone else in my life, so why not make it official?"

Ellie drew a breath. "Then make it official. Do whatever it takes."

Sarah whimpered. "You approve of me?"

Ellie smiled warmly. "I do, Sarah. I trust you. More than that, I love you. You're special. Chuck knows it, and so do I."

Sarah embraced Ellie. "Thank you, Ellie."

Ellie smiled, rubbing Sarah's back. "I've always wanted a sister. Hopefully, soon I'll have one."

Sarah laughed softly through her tears.

Ellie grinned. "I never thought I would be asked permission to marry my brother by his girlfriend. I'm not his father, you know."

Sarah chuckled. "Smartass."

Ellie laughed, then turned serious. "I'm sorry I doubted you. I shouldn't have given you such a hard time."

Sarah replied softly. "Ellie, you had every right to question my intentions. I don't blame you."

Ellie broke the embrace and took a breath. "I have a favor to ask."

Sarah wiped her eyes. "Uh, sure. Name it."

Ellie stared at her brother, then made eye contact with Sarah. "I want a few minutes with the bitch that did this to Chuck. Can you do that?"

Sarah took a breath. "Absolutely. I'm not done with Jill anyway."

 **Orange Orange**

Casey parked his Crown Victoria in the back of the Orange Orange.

It had been a long three days. Beckman and the President panicked when they found out Chuck was in a coma.

There was the usual "why's" and "how's," the dressing-down session, and finally, both sending the best doctors in the country to Chuck's bedside. Casey had never seen so many doctors on one plane in his life.

Today, Casey was ordered to meet the new CIA addition to Operation Bartowski.

Casey grumbled under his breath. "Probably another CIA skirt."

Casey noticed a black SUV and walked over. The driver exited the vehicle and walked around the front, a smile formed on her face.

Casey froze dead in his tracks when the brunette removed her sunglasses. "Hello, Casey. It's been a long time."

Casey's eyes widened. "Awwwwww, shit!"

Verbanski smirked.

Verbanski sauntered over to Casey and ran a finger down his chest. "I haven't seen you since…when was it?"

Casey grunted annoyed. "Minsk."

Verbanski put a finger to her chin. "That's right. I remember, now. You blew your cover and I saved your life."

Verbanski smiled. "And, I disarmed you."

Casey crossed his arms. "I'll be damned. You were a double agent. I wondered why you didn't put a bullet in my head."

Verbanski grinned. "Don't take it so hard, Casey. I enjoyed our night together. I've thought about you a lot since then."

Casey scowled. "I'm sure you have."

Verbanski reached into the small of her back and withdrew an H&K MK23. "This is the gun I took from you."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Keep it. I have plenty."

Verbanski rubbed the barrel of her gun with her free hand. "I'm sure you do. This is such a delightful weapon. Sure you don't want it back? We can, uh, work something out."

Casey shook his head. "Like I said. Keep it. I take it you're the CIA addition to the team?"

Verbanski stared at Casey through her eyelashes. "Uh, huh. And, your new cover girlfriend."

Casey's eyes widened in horror. "Like hell!"

Verbanski smiled. "Come off it, Casey. You know you like me."

Casey narrowed his eyes. "It'll be a cold day in hell before we shack up together."

Verbanski smiled, and walked past Casey into the entrance of the Orange Orange. "Hell must have frozen over. Orders."

Casey couldn't help but admire Verbanski from behind as she sauntered away. The form-fitting attire Verbanski was wearing not helping matters.

Casey mumbled, "Damn. Wonder if she wants fries with that shake."

Casey's eyes widened and he slapped his hand to his forehead. "I need to get a grip, or I'll turn into Bartowski." Casey grunted annoyed.

 **Island of Maui, Hawaii**

Orion dropped his bags on a small table and activated his hidden computer. He stared out over the beach in front of the small house. This was one of Orion's favorite safe houses.

Orion hacked into the CIA and NSA databases, looking for updates on Chuck. He next hacked Beckman's personal computer and nearly had a heart attack when he saw Chuck was hospitalized.

Orion grabbed his secure phone. "Bryce! Get to Burbank and find out why Chuck is in the hospital!"

Bryce gasped. _"Chuck's in the hospital? Since when?"_

Orion pinched the bridge of his nose. "He was admitted three days ago. The CIA sent a team of doctors including virologists, respiratory specialists, and general MDs. I think Chuck was involved in some sort of chemical attack. Find out what you can."

Bryce paused. _"Alright. I'm on my way."_

Orion disconnected the call and put his hands on his mouth. "This is getting out of control. It's time I made contact with Chuck. I need a few more weeks to throw this Fulcrum team off my tail."

 **Roarke Instruments**

Roarke rocked back and forth in his office chair as Decker reported in.

"So, let me get this straight, Decker. Leader is dead and Roberts was captured. Long story short, you fucked up. Does that about cover it?"

Decker replied angrily. _"Look, Ted. There is something big going on in Burbank. Roberts and Leader hit a brick wall. This geek is apparently more important than we thought. I think there is some sort of Black Op going on I don't have access to."_

Roark turned his chair and picked up a report on his desk. "Well, I have more good news. Volkoff is severing ties. We're on our own. I have a feeling he may be going after Orion. If he gets him before we do, we're screwed. We have to find Larkin."

Decker took a breath. _"Alright. Quinn is reporting to a CIA substation in Japan. I'll have him supplement Vincent's team searching for Orion. Shaw will start looking into this team in Burbank, and find a way to get to Larkin."_

Roarke nodded. "Good. Our asses are on the line. By the way, I happen to like my ass."

 **Undisclosed Location**

Ty Bennett sat at his desk going over dossiers of potential recruits for Fulcrum. Since leaving the NSA, Bennett was recruiting former students to bolster Fulcrum's ranks.

 _Most of my students are unfocused. Undisciplined._

Bennett's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on his door. The door opened without waiting for a reply.

Bennett grinned as Colonel James Keller entered the room. "What can I do for you, Colonel?"

Keller took a seat. "I have the perfect recruit in mind."

Bennett clasped his fingers together. "Who?"

Keller placed a folder on Bennett's desk. "John Casey. We served together. I believe he was one of your students, if I recall?"

Bennett nodded. "John is unfocused. He doesn't have a calm center. He did not do well in my training."

Keller waved a hand. "He's a helluva Marine, Bennett. I want him."

Bennett leaned back in his chair. "What do you have in mind?"

Keller handed Bennett a schematic for a satellite guidance system. "This is a guidance system for a next-gen satellite. We want you and your team to steal it from the GLA facility in the Silicon Valley. We have reason to believe Casey is part of a Black Ops team operating somewhere in LA. This should be big enough to attract his attention. When he comes after you, recruit him."

Bennett smiled. "And if he refuses?"

Keller didn't blink. "Kill him."

 **Westside Medical Center**

Chuck's eyes fluttered open and glanced around the room. He saw Sarah seated next to him, engrossed in a magazine. Chuck tried to talk, but couldn't.

The door to his room opened, and Chuck's eyes narrowed. Sarah looked up from her magazine, and a large smile formed on her face. She rose from her seat and leaped into Bryce's arms. The two kissed passionately.

Chuck tried to speak, but his words failed him. He was paralyzed, unable to move. He watched in agony as Bryce kissed Sarah all around her neck, Sarah moaning at the touch.

Bryce broke the kiss. "Let's get out of here. It's been too long, Sarah."

Sarah stared Bryce in the eyes. "I agree. I need you, Bryce."

Sarah crashed her lips into Bryce's.

Chuck filled his lungs with air, and finally forced words out of his mouth. "NOOOOOOO!"

Chuck rose from his bed. He stared straight ahead and felt sweat pouring from his body. He felt his body swarmed in a warm embrace. Tears poured from Chuck's eyes, blurring his vision.

Chuck tried to get off the bed, but felt his body pushed gently back to his pillow. He blinked, and glanced to his right.

Sarah stared down at him in concern. Chuck was confused.

Voices filled Chuck's ears. He heard a door open and more voices fill the room.

One word escaped Chuck's lips. "Sarah."

Sarah kissed Chuck on his forehead and hugged his head. She spoke calmly. "Chuck, I'm here."

Chuck shook his head, and tried to push himself to an upright position. Sarah raised herself and positioned her hands on his shoulders.

"Chuck, sweetie, you need to calm down. You're safe. You're in a hospital. You were in a coma."

Chuck stopped moving. He heard another familiar voice. It was Ellie.

"Chuck! Stop moving! You're going to rip your IV!"

Janice handed Sarah a wet cloth. Sarah gently rubbed Chuck's forehead and face.

Chuck licked his lips as he felt a calm rush over him. He spoke in a ragged voice. "Saw you…kissing Bryce."

Sarah froze dead in her tracks. She leaned down and whispered in Chuck's ear, her voice broken. "Chuck, it wasn't real. Do you hear me? It was a bad dream. I'm right here."

Chuck opened his eyes. Tears fell from the sides of Chuck's eyes. "Are…you real?"

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face. Tears pouring from her eyes. "Yes, Chuck, I'm here."

Chuck took a breath. "Please…don't go."

Sarah's mouth quivered. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck, I love you."

Chuck raised his hand and touched Sarah's cheek. "I love you, too."

Sarah smiled through her tears, hugging Chuck close. She felt Chuck's arms gently wrap around her waist.

Chuck took a breath. "Please don't…cry Sarah."

Sarah laughed softly through her tears.

Ellie watched in amazement at how Sarah was able to calm Chuck.

Sarah glanced over to Ellie and smiled through her tears. "Chuck, Ellie is here too."

Ellie leaned down and hugged her brother. "You scared me, Chuck."

Chuck hugged his sister close. "Sorry."

Ellie chuckled. "I'm just glad your back."

Ellie broke the embrace and took a breath. "From now on, you are taking a seasonal flu shot if I have to administer it myself. Do you hear me?"

Chuck lowered his head. "Okay."

Ellie grabbed Chuck's face and kissed him on the cheek. "What I am going to do with you?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "I distinctly recall telling you to get a flu shot this year, Chuck. You're too important to be cooped up."

Chuck grabbed his head. "This has got to be part of that horrible dream."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face, giving a mischievous smile. "No, Chuck. This is real."

There was a knock on the door. Sarah walked to the door and opened it. "Afternoon, Casey."

Casey entered with a brunette not much younger than Casey. "Walker, meet Verbanski. Verbanksi, meet Walker."

Sarah held out her hand. "You must be our new addition. I'm pleased to meet you."

Verbanski extended her hand. "I've heard a lot about you, Walker."

Casey noticed Chuck holding his head while Ellie checked his vital signs. "Ellie, how's Bartowski?"

Ellie smiled. "Better. He'll need rest for a few more days, but he should be up and around soon."

Casey walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crossed his arms. "I don't believe in kicking a horse while he's down. That said, if you ever shove me and Walker onto a floor ever again, I'm going to rip your arms off and beat you with them. Got it?" Casey let out an angry grunt.

Ellie chimed in. "If he doesn't get a flu shot next year, you'll have to stand in line, John."

Chuck plopped his head back on his pillow. "This is definitely a nightmare."

Casey glanced at Ellie. "Ellie, could you give us the room please?"

Ellie looked at Casey. "Spy stuff?"

Casey gave a small smile and a nod. "We'll call you when we're done."

Ellie waved a hand. "I'll be down the hall."

Sarah grabbed Ellie's arm gently. "Thanks, Ellie."

Ellie smiled. "Anytime. By the way, dinner tonight. You need a hot meal."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. Thanks."

Ellie closed the door behind her and Casey took a seat. "Beckman nearly shit kittens when she found out what happened. We're beefing up your security."

Casey looked at Sarah. "The President and Beckman decided before the mission you are to move in with Bartowski. Fulcrum is working on something big. Verbanski and I took the liberty of moving your stuff over."

Sarah nodded, and gave Chuck a smile. "That suits me just fine."

Chuck gave Sarah a smile.

Casey glanced at Verbanski. "Bartowski, this is Gertrude Verbanski, CIA. She's my new partner. Walker, you are to attach yourself to Bartowski's hip at all times."

Chuck smiled at Verbanski. "I'm pleased to meet you, Agent Verbanski."

Verbanski gave a curt nod. "I hear you're the best analyst we have."

Chuck nodded. "Thanks."

Sarah walked around to the other side of the bed and took a chair, taking Chuck's hand. "You don't have to worry, Casey. I'm not leaving his side."

Casey grunted in understanding. "You need rest. Verbanski and I will take turns nerd-sitting."

Sarah nodded. "I'll eat dinner with Ellie, but I'm coming back here. That's not negotiable."

Verbanski pointed her finger at Chuck, then Sarah. "You two are an item, aren't you?"

Sarah nodded. "Chuck is my boyfriend."

Verbanski shot Casey a look, then grinned. Casey scowled. "Anyway, Dunwoody and Noble have been ordered to not let Ellie or Devon out of their sights. This little foul-up was a close call."

Chuck glanced at everyone. "Casey, it was my fault. I'll take the heat for this."

Casey sighed. "No, it wasn't. I shouldn't have gotten trigger happy with Leader. That prompted Roberts to activate the bio-weapon."

Sarah took a breath. "Why did you push me out of the room?"

Chuck turned and made eye contact with Sarah. "Sarah, I made a split second decision. I knew Ellie wasn't going to make it out, so I decided to stay behind and get you and Casey out. I knew you and Casey would find the antidote. I won't apologize for that, but I am sorry I upset you."

Sarah sighed. "I understand."

Casey glanced at Verbanski, then back at Chuck. "Get some shut-eye, Bartowski. You look like hell."

Casey stood, addressing Sarah. "Walker, Verbanski and I will grab dinner, then head back here so you can go to Ellie's."

Sarah nodded. "Thanks, Casey."

Sarah got up and sat on the edge of Chuck's bed.

Sarah studied Chuck's eyes closely. "Wanna talk about it?"

Chuck knew what Sarah meant. "Not really."

Sarah took Chuck's hand. "What happened in the dream, Chuck?"

Chuck sighed. "Bryce walked into the room, you jumped into his arms, and…"

Sarah leaned down quickly and captured Chuck's lips. The kiss was slow and tender. Chuck felt Sarah's tears touch his face. He reached up with his hands to wipe away her tears.

Chuck slowly broke the kiss and stared into her eyes. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah looked concerned. "For what?"

Chuck glanced off to the side. "I promised I wouldn't let Bryce get to me anymore. I guess a part of me will always feel like he will walk in any moment and sweep you off your feet."

Sarah sighed heavily, speaking in a calm, but firm tone. "Chuck, please get that thought out of your head. I told you, I'm never leaving you. Listen, it was just a bad dream. Your body has been through a lot."

Chuck shook his head. "I can't believe I had that stupid dream."

Sarah took Chuck's face gently in her hands. _I still need to work on his confidence._ "Sweetie, stop. You can't control your dreams. Your body has been through a very traumatic experience. I'm just glad you're okay."

Chuck grinned, injecting levity in his voice. "That wasn't the only dream I had. I was flying the Millennium Falcon with you sitting in my lap dressed as Princess Leia."

Sarah smirked. "No Star Wars for you for a while."

Chuck gulped loudly. "Uh, we weren't…you know…"

Sarah raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Chuck's eyes widened.

Sarah burst out laughing. "Chuck, I'm just teasing you. Thank you for being respectful to me in your dreams."

Chuck glanced away. "Uh, right, about that…"

Sarah replied in faux surprise. "You dreamed we were having sex?"

Chuck's face turned red. "Well...yeah."

Sarah turned mischievous. _Bingo. A way to take his mind off Bryce._ "What was I wearing?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "It was just a dream, Sarah."

Sarah turned coy. "Dreams are the gateway to our subconscious mind. If you tell me about it, it might come true one day. I know Bryce represents your deepest fears, I want you to focus on your deepest fantasy. Hopefully, that will help you forget all about that stupid dream with Bryce."

Chuck shook his head and stammered. "I…I…I'm not sure you would want to know…"

Sarah grinned. "Tell me, Chuck."

Chuck gulped loudly. "You were, uh, in my room. You woke me up in the middle of the night wearing this, this really, really hot…I mean, beautiful, uh, black...thingy."

Sarah smiled. "What did we do?"

Chuck turned even redder. "Well, we, uh, you know…"

Sarah grinned. "Actually, I don't know."

Chuck sighed. "You're going to make me say it, aren't you?"

Sarah smiled. "Mmmhmm."

Chuck stared in her eyes. "Okay, but, you should know, I was very, very respectful to you."

Sarah chuckled.

Chuck narrowed his eyes, then in a sweeping motion, Chuck grabbed Sarah and pulled her on top of him. Sarah let out a loud, "Oh!"

Chuck brushed Sarah's face with his hands. "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes. "I love you too, Chuck."

Chuck smiled, and was about to continue the dream when the door opened. Chuck and Sarah both turned.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. Chuck had a horrified look on his face.

Chuck took a breath. "Oh, no! Not again!"

Bryce stood in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face. "Chuck, Sarah, what's…"

Bryce never finished before Sarah flew off the bed and kicked him as hard as she could out of the door. Bryce bounced off the opposite side of the wall and slid to the floor. Sarah huffed, then closed the door.

Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Was that in the dream?"

Chuck looked dumbfounded.

Sarah climbed back on the bed and assumed her position directly over Chuck, crossing her hands under her chin. "Well? Finish the dream."

Chuck nodded quickly. "Uh, okay."

Sarah smiled.

Chuck pointed to the door. "Was that really…"

Sarah glanced away in disgust. "Unfortunately."

Chuck grinned. "Nope. That wasn't in the dream."

Sarah sighed. "Good. This is real."

Sarah captured Chuck's lips.

Chuck mumbled between kisses. "I like real."

 **Castle**

Sarah and Ellie finished dinner and headed to Castle. They both had one thing in mind. To deal with Jill once and for all.

Agent Alex Forrest from the CIA substation in LA was standing watch in Castle. Casey phoned Forrest and asked that she take a walk when Walker arrived. Forrest gladly obliged.

Casey came by and scraped Bryce off the hospital floor, taking him to a hotel. He ordered Bryce to stay put until they reported in with Beckman.

Sarah turned off the live feed to Jill's cell. Sarah then led Ellie down the corridor, opening the door to Jill's holding cell.

Jill was laying on a cot, but quickly rose to a seated position. Her leg was in a cast, her nose covered, and her left hand in a cast. Her eyes widened when Sarah and Ellie entered her cell.

Sarah crossed her arms. "You remember Ellie, right?"

Jill smirked. "You can't do anything to me. That's against the rules."

Ellie slapped Jill as hard as she could. "Sarah can't. But I can."

Sarah glanced over at Ellie. "Feel better?"

Ellie grinned. "Nope."

Ellie leaned forward and whispered something in Jill's ear. Jill's eyes widened in horror.

Ellie pulled her face away and smiled. "Enjoy the rest of your pathetic life. I never liked you anyway. Bitch."

Jill glanced away and shook her head. Ellie turned and left the room. Sarah raised a brow and studied Jill.

Sarah squatted in front of Jill and spoke in a tone like ice. "Before they ship you off to whatever hole the government plans to throw you in, there's something I want you to know. Sometime in the near future, I fully intend to be Mrs. Chuck Bartowski."

Jill shot her eyes to Sarah's.

Sarah stared Jill in the eyes. "I plan to make Chuck a very happy man. Chuck is so amazing, Jill. It sickens me to know you took advantage of his compassion. That's one of the many things I love about Chuck."

Sarah grabbed Jill by the throat, seething. "If by some miracle you are ever released from prison, stay away from us. If you don't, there is a shallow grave in the desert with your name on it. Got it?"

Jill nodded quickly. Sarah smiled sweetly. "Good."

"This is for nearly killing my future husband and sister-in-law." Sarah punched Jill in the mouth, knocking her out cold.

Sarah turned and left the cell, not looking back.

Ellie waited at the end of the corridor with her arms crossed. Sarah approached Ellie with a curious look on her face.

"Can I ask what you said to her?"

Ellie nodded. "I told her she has chlamydia, and I struck the results from her lab work. She'll have to wait awhile to be treated. I took a peak at her blood tests from the hospital. Apparently, she likes to sleep around."

Sarah snorted. "Wow. Remind me never to piss you off."

Ellie grinned innocently. "What? She had it coming."

Sarah burst out laughing. Ellie smiled mischievously.

Ellie cast a coy look. "Don't screw with a Bartowski."

 **Westside Medical Center**

Chuck studied the cards in his hand carefully. His cards added up to 19. The stoic look on Casey's face told Chuck that Casey had a good hand.

Chuck laid his cards on the table. "19, Casey. Read 'em and weep."

Casey grunted amused. "Ace and a 10. Blackjack."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "That's three in a row. I'm shuffling next time."

Casey shook his head. "You shuffled the last two times, moron."

Chuck looked confused. "Crap. I did, didn't I?"

Casey took the cards and shuffled them. "I've been playing this game before you were soiling your diapers, Bartowski."

Chuck smirked. "I think you were playing Blackjack when you were soiling yours, Casey. I'm glad we're not playing for cash."

Verbanski, who was reading a copy of Guns and Ammo, rolled her eyes. "Just don't play Texas Hold'em with Casey. He pocketed $3,000 of my money the last time we played."

Casey grunted angrily. "I'm glad I did considering you took a favorite handgun of mine. I miss Cynthia. She was a fine weapon."

A mischevious grin formed on Chuck's face. "Verbanski took away…Cynthia?"

Verbanski smiled. "Back in '96, I was working undercover as a double agent. After communism collapsed in Eastern Europe, there were several power vacuums created in many of the former communist states. To make a long story short, Casey blew his cover, and I saved him. In the process, I took away one of his toys. He's been sore at me ever since."

Casey grumbled. "I liked Cynthia."

Chuck crossed his arms with a smile on his face. "John Casey was disarmed…by a girl?"

Casey grunted angrily. "Shut it, moron. Or I'll turn you into a eunuch."

Chuck smiled at Verbanski. "I've only known you about three hours, Verbanski, and I like you already."

Verbanski smiled. "Why thank you, Chuck. It's nice to be appreciated."

Casey grunted annoyed. "If you like her so much, you can be her cover boyfriend."

Chuck held up his hands. "Sorry, big guy. I'm spoken for."

Verbanski leaned over and spoke seductively in Casey's ear. "So am I."

Casey's eyes widened. Chuck bit his lip to keep from laughing.

There was a knock at the door. Verbanksi stood and answered it. It was Bryce.

Casey rolled his eyes. "I told you to stay in your hotel, dipshit."

Bryce nodded. "I really need to talk to Chuck, Casey. It's important."

Casey crossed his arms. "Look dumbass, what part of stay away from this team didn't register in your thick skull?"

Verbanski pulled her S&W1911, sticking the barrel below Bryce's chin. "Just say the word, Casey. I haven't gotten to kill anyone lately."

Chuck took a deep breath. "Casey, Verbanski, it's okay. I'll handle this."

Casey grunted angrily. "Alright. We'll give you 10 minutes to speak your peace, then you're gone. Got it?"

Bryce nodded. "Got it."

Casey and Verbanski left the room. Bryce took a seat. "How are you, Chuck?"

Chuck replied in a flat tone. "I'm fine."

Bryce nodded. "I, uh, heard what happened and wanted make sure you were okay."

Chuck crossed his arms. "I appreciate your concern, Bryce. Why don't you cut the crap and tell me why you're really here?"

Bryce's eyes widened. He had never heard Chuck talk to him this way.

Bryce glanced at the door, then back at Chuck. "Why won't Sarah talk to me?"

Chuck pushed himself upright and bore into Bryce's eyes. "It probably has something to do with you acting like a control freak."

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Chuck took a breath. "Bryce, Sarah and I are together. Before you say anything else, I need to say something. I forgave you for what happened at Stanford, and I understand why you did what you did. But, trying to con me and Sarah into not being together because you wanted her to join you was pretty low in my book."

Bryce looked confused. "Chuck, you and Sarah...that's not possible."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Bryce, what color is the sky in your world? I know you think Sarah could never fall for someone like me. To be honest, it's difficult for me to fathom considering how amazing she is."

Bryce sighed. "Chuck, I didn't mean it like that. You're a great guy, but there are things you don't know about Sarah. Things you couldn't possibly understand."

Chuck crossed his arms. "Okay, Bryce. What things?"

Bryce stood and put his hands on his hips. "Chuck, Sarah is not the wife and kids kind of girl. She is a trained assassin. The best. She's not capable of having a normal relationship."

Chuck rubbed his face with his hands. "Good grief...do you have any brain cells left? I'm beginning to think you having been a popsicle for a while didn't scramble your brain."

Bryce turned, and spoke passionately. "Listen to me. I don't want you to get hurt."

Chuck slowly stood from the bed, squaring off with Bryce. "Unbelievable. You think Sarah will hurt me? You couldn't be more wrong. One thing I know about you is you don't know a damn thing about people. You don't know Sarah at all."

Chuck's knees wobbled, forcing him to grab the safety rail on the bed.

Bryce grabbed Chuck's arm to steady him. "Chuck, you need to get back in bed."

Chuck spoke in a powerful tone. "I'm not done yet, not by a long-shot!"

Bryce's eyes widened.

Chuck stared Bryce in his eyes. "I know you are a good guy. But you need to stop thinking you have the right to decide what's best for me and Sarah. You've already proven yourself incompetent in that regard. Sarah is the most amazing woman I have ever met. Yes, she is a trained assassin. She is also the most caring, brilliant, and self-sacrificing woman I have ever met. You threw me into this mess, but Sarah is the one who saved me. She is the one who had my back from day 1. If I sound a little partial because of that, then you're damn right I am!"

Chuck paused to steady himself. "You never really saw Sarah for who she is. You only saw what you wanted to see. I choose to see Sarah for who she is, and never judge her."

Chuck took a breath. "I love her, Bryce. With no strings attached. All Sarah needs to be is herself. I've seen the Enforcer in action. You know what? I love the Enforcer. I love Sarah. I love everything about her, unconditionally."

Chuck lowered his head, then looked Bryce in the eyes. "When you love someone, you accept that person for who they are. You don't judge them, or try to change them. Instead, you do whatever it takes to be worthy of their love for you."

Standing in the doorway, with tears streaking down her face, Sarah spoke in a broken tone. "Just when I think I couldn't love you any more than I already do, you go and prove me wrong. I love you, Chuck Bartowski."

Bryce turned and his eyes widened at the vulnerability on Sarah's face.

Without acknowledging Bryce, Sarah approached Chuck and embraced him.

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back lovingly. "I love you too, Sarah."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's face and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, calming him with her eyes. Sarah wrapped herself in Chuck's arm to steady him, and turned to face Bryce.

Sarah stared Bryce in his eyes and spoke with authority. "Bryce, let's get something straight. Chuck and I are together."

Bryce crossed his arms. "Sarah, can we talk in private?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes, seething. "Not a fucking chance! You've said enough! In fact, I should kick your ass for what happened your last visit!"

Sarah took a breath to calm herself. "Whatever you need to say, you can say it in front of Chuck. He is my boyfriend, and I won't keep anything from him. I love him, Bryce, and I won't let you hurt him ever again."

Bryce had an incredulous look on his face. "Boyfriend? Sarah, spies don't fall in love!"

Chuck pointed a finger at Bryce. "That's enough, Bryce."

Ellie walked into the room. She paused in the doorway and her eyes narrowed. She slung her purse in a chair and put her hands on her hips.

Ellie seethed. "You sonofabitch! I've waited a long time for this moment!"

Bryce's eyes widened in horror. "Oh, shit."

 **A/N: Next chapter...Ellie verses Bryce...oh man. Casey faces his demons, with a little help from Chuck. Sarah and Ellie join forces on the ultimate mission...  
**


	10. Chapter 10: Demonslayer, Part I

**Chapter 10: Demonslayer, Part I**

 **A/N: Sorry I haven't responded to reviews lately. I've been under the weather this week. My sincere thanks to everyone who took the time to review the story, and the kind PMs I received.**

 **After the next chapter, it may take a little longer than a week to post the next few updates. I'm still tweaking upcoming events from canon. I may mix things up a bit or leave certain events out. I haven't decided yet. It's not writer's block, just wanting to ensure the story goes in the right direction.  
**

 **Abandoned Warehouse, San Pedro Docks  
**

A lone van entered an abandoned warehouse near the San Pedro docks. The occupants were no strangers to danger. Most had served their country with honor. Now, they served a new master.

The men saw Fulcrum as the means to save the US Government from itself. The government turned its back on ideals, they believed, made America the best nation in the world.

In their disenchantment, these men decided they were tired of defending a self-serving master. Fulcrum promised to restore America's honor. Fulcrum likened itself to the citizen-soldier of the days of the Revolutionary War, fighting a tyrannical master for the cause of freedom.

Behind the patriotic façade was an organization hungry for power. Its methods no different than any other terrorist organization. Bribery, extortion, kidnapping, murder, and espionage were its tools. Similar to other evil organizations, Fulcrum was under the illusion deadly methods were justified.

Ty Bennett exited the van and smiled at the men standing before him. They were some of the best-trained fighting men in the world. All trained under Bennett at some point in their career.

Bennett spoke with authority. "I have gathered you warriors for an important mission. Fulcrum would like for us to…borrow a satellite guidance system for the purpose of sending a message to our enemy."

Bennett walked amongst the men, eyeing each of them. "The message will be, no facility is safe from our reach. No person is secure from our grasp."

Bennett smiled. "And we will accomplish this mission without firing a single shot."

The men looked at one another confused. Bennett turned stoic. "I will be going solo on this mission to ensure no civilian lives are lost. Your job is to provide security. But, this isn't our primary mission."

One of the men glanced around and spoke up. "What's the primary, Sensei?"

Bennett smiled. "To recruit an old friend…John Casey."

Each of the men's eyes widened. Bennett turned and headed back to the van.

 **Westside Medical Center**

Casey's eyes widened when he saw Ellie coming down the hallway. "This is about to get interesting."

Casey knew Sarah entered Chuck's room, but he didn't hear Bryce screaming from Walker's wrath. He knew it was because Chuck was present. He did hear Sarah's brief rant earlier, but otherwise, no one was dead yet.

Verbanski crossed her arms. "What's going on, Casey?"

Casey grunted amused. "All hell is about to break loose."

Casey watched intently as Ellie entered the room. Casey quickly made his way to the door, ensuring the three would not be interrupted. Plus, Casey wanted a ring-side seat to the show.

Casey turned to Verbanski. "Verbanski, cover the corridor. Don't let anyone down here."

Verbanski raised a brow. "Hell no. I'm not missing the show."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Fine."

 **Las Vegas, Nevada**

Jack Burton took a sip of scotch and pondered his next statement carefully. He decided to change tactics.

"Mr. Lichtenstein is a very busy man this time of the hour. He doesn't like to be interrupted when he's being…entertained." Jack winked suggestively.

Sheik Ahmad waved his hand. "I understand, Mr. Burton. I too dislike being interrupted when I am, as you say, being entertained."

Jack smiled. "Mr. Ahmad, be assured Mr. Lichtenstein has entrusted me to close the sale on the property in question."

Ahmad rubbed his chin in thought. "Alright. But, I want to see the property first. We will visit Los Angeles, let's say, next week?"

Jack squinted. "The property may be off the market by then, Mr. Ahmad. I already have several interested parties ready to make an offer."

Ahmad snapped his fingers at his assistant, who withdrew a manila envelope and handed it to Jack. "This is a small token of my appreciation for ensuring I receive first bid on the property."

Jack opened the envelope and raised a brow. The paper money band wrapping the crisp $100 bills was stamped "$10, 000."

Jack glanced at Ahmad. Ahmad smiled. "Do we have an understanding, Mr. Burton?"

Jack nodded and smiled. "I am your humble servant, Mr. Ahmad."

 **Westside Medical Center**

Sarah tightened her grip on Chuck's arm. She noticed Chuck's eyes narrowed and intense.

Ellie waited for Bryce to say something, then advanced. She stopped about a foot away.

"Well? Are you going to say something, or just stand there and look stupid?"

Bryce raised his hands in a defensive posture. "Ellie, I know you must hate me."

Ellie's nostrils flared. "Hate!? That's an understatement, Bryce! Try loathe! Despise! Deplore!"

Bryce nodded. "Look, I know how you feel…"

Bryce never finished before Ellie slapped Bryce. "You don't have a clue how I feel, you fucking bastard!"

Bryce held his burning cheek. Ellie stuck her finger right in his face. "You have some nerve showing up here! What did Chuck ever do to you to have you keep sucking him dry like the leech you are!?"

Chuck lowered his head and spoke with authority. "Ellie, stop!"

The power of Chuck's voice caused Sarah to jump slightly. She turned and saw tears streaming down Chuck's face.

Sarah touched Chuck's cheek. "Chuck, it's okay."

Chuck shook his head, his voice broken. "No, it's not okay."

Bryce, holding his burning cheek, turned and studied Chuck.

Chuck glanced at Bryce, Ellie, and Sarah, one by one. "Ellie, the only person in this room you can blame for the last six years is me. Bryce had me expelled to keep the CIA from recruiting me."

Ellie approached Chuck. "Chuck, I know you will defend anyone. But you can't defend Bryce. He ruined your life!"

Chuck bowed his head. "No, El. I ruined my own life."

Ellie shook her head. "No you didn't, Chuck. You wouldn't have been in the mess you were in if Bryce hadn't framed you."

Bryce lowered his head. "Chuck...I wanted your spot on Project Omaha. That's why I framed you for cheating."

Sarah quickly chimed in. "Bryce, Ellie hasn't been read in all the way, watch your tongue!"

Bryce took a seat. "Fine, Sarah. I think it's time you both learned the truth."

Ellie scoffed. "You? Tell the truth? Please."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Alright, Bryce. I'm listening. What really happened at Stanford?"

Bryce took a seat and leaned forward, clasping his hands together. "I was ambitious. Graham wanted Omaha to succeed. When Fleming notified Graham about your potential, Graham put you on the recruiting track. He wanted me to convince you to join."

Chuck took a seat on his bed, with Sarah sitting next to him, holding his hand. Ellie stayed standing and crossed her arms.

Bryce looked Chuck in the eyes. "You are the only friend I ever had. I knew what the CIA would do to you. They would have turned you into a weapon, Chuck, and that's not who you are."

Chuck sighed heavily. "I get it."

Bryce glanced away. "I shouldn't have had you expelled. I could have found another way. I didn't mean to ruin your career."

Chuck nodded. "I understand."

Bryce made eye contact with Chuck. "As for Jill…"

Chuck held up a hand. "Bryce, you don't have to explain Jill. I don't care. All I care about is Sarah."

Bryce nodded, glancing over at Sarah. What he saw made him feel a hint of anger inside. In a twist of fate, in Bryce's mind, Chuck had stolen his girl.

Bryce studied Sarah carefully. "Do you really love Chuck?"

Sarah didn't hesitate. "Yes, Bryce. I do."

Bryce scoffed. "For how long? You always fall for guys you work with."

Sarah shot out of her seat, clenching her fists. "Bryce, you are out of line! Just because the dysfunctional so-called relationship you and I had didn't work out, don't think for a second I will ever stop loving Chuck!"

Bryce waved a hand arrogantly. "Doesn't matter. You were great in bed."

Chuck didn't know where the strength or the will came from, but in one motion, he shot out of his seat, grabbed Bryce by the shirt, and planted his fist in the center of his face. The sound of Bryce's nose breaking sounded like a tree trunk snapping.

Bryce landed back in his chair in a heap. Blood oozing from his nose, a shocked expression on his face. Chuck stood over him shaking with rage.

Chuck spoke passionately. "You can do whatever you want to me, but NEVER disrespect Sarah ever again."

Sarah and Ellie were frozen in place with their jaws wide open. Casey grunted impressed, and entered the room, yanking Bryce up by his arm.

"Let's go, asshole. Play time is over."

Bryce cried out. "I can't believe he hit me!"

Ellie grinned. "Hurts doesn't it?"

Chuck glanced at Bryce. "Casey, hang on a second."

Casey paused with Bryce at the door.

Chuck gingerly made his way to Bryce. He spoke with powerful conviction. "If you had not involved me in all this, I never would have met Sarah. For that, I thank you. As for your ambition and ego, I feel sorry for you. You said I was the only friend you have…if you want to be considered my friend, don't ever disrespect Sarah again."

Chuck paused to study Bryce. "As for Stanford, I understand why you had me expelled. But, it was my life, my decision, not yours. In the future, any decision about my well-being is mine and Sarah's to make, not yours. Sarah is a part of my life."

Chuck paused and glanced at Sarah, giving her a warm smile.

Chuck turned and stared Bryce in the eyes. "I know what happened in El Salvador two years ago."

Chuck tapped his head and gave Bryce a knowing look. "You left Sarah to die. She would have been beaten, tortured, or worse had Carina not intervened. Then, you convinced Sarah you couldn't rescue her. We both know that isn't true."

Sarah approached Bryce in shock. "Bryce, is that true?"

Bryce stared Sarah in the eyes. "The mission came first, you know that. I had to get the intel out, no matter the cost."

Chuck shook his head. "That's bullshit! You left Sarah in that club as a decoy, knowing she would be captured! Your top priority on any mission is your team! You never leave anyone behind!"

Sarah gave Bryce a deadly look, and spoke in an icy tone. "Chuck is forgiving, Bryce, and more of a man than you will ever be. You should be thankful for his compassion. As for me, Chuck is my top priority, and the most important man in my life. I will do anything to protect him, and not simply because it's my job. I love him. If you ever come around me or Chuck ever again, I will end you. Casey, get him out of here."

Ellie narrowed her eyes, her voice dripping with venom. "Good riddance, you narcissistic prick. Don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

Casey shoved Bryce out the door. Verbanski stood in the doorway with a smile on her face.

"Nice punch, Chuck." Verbanski winked, then turned and followed Casey down the hallway.

The room was silent, until the sound of Chuck's low sobs broke Sarah's thoughts. Sarah moved in front of Chuck, taking his hands.

Chuck kept his head lowered and spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah gently took Chuck's face in her hands. "Sweetheart, why are you sorry?"

Chuck kept his head lowered. "I, I shouldn't have done that. I've never hit anyone before."

Ellie covered her mouth with her hand.

Sarah took a breath. _Oh, Chuck._ "Chuck, you are so sweet. That was the noblest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you."

Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes. "I couldn't let him talk to you that way, Sarah. I, I just don't want you to think I am violent or anything like that."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Chuck, stop. You were just being a good boyfriend."

Sarah hugged Chuck close. "Listen to me. There is nothing I won't do to protect you, and I know there is nothing you won't do to protect me. Chuck…I have never had anyone care about me the way you do."

Chuck took a ragged breath. "Sarah, you mean everything to me."

Sarah smiled. "I know, sweetie. You mean the world to me."

Sarah grinned and winked ar Ellie. "Does your hand hurt?"

Chuck winched slightly. "Like crazy! I don't see how you are able to hit all those bad guys!"

Ellie laughed softly. "I guess it's time to play doctor." Ellie put a comforting hand on Chuck and Sarah.

Ellie left the room and headed to the nurse's station to get ice and bandages for Chuck's hand.

Sarah chuckled. "Practice. I see you and I need to work on your technique a little. I noticed you tucked in your thumb."

Sarah took Chuck's right hand and rubbed it gently, placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. "Feel better?"

Chuck used his free hand and brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear. "Much."

Sarah snaked her arms around Chuck's neck. "Good. Because when we get home, I, uh, have a dream to reenact." Sarah winked after the last part.

Chuck's eyes widened. "Well, I'm sure you still have the Princess Leia outfit from last Halloween hanging in the closet, but finding the Millennium Falcon might be a problem. Maybe you should use your CIA contacts and ask George Lucas if he has one sitting in a shop somewhere."

Sarah chuckled softly. "Not that dream, you goof. The one with the, uh, as you put it, black thingy?"

Chuck's eyes widened and his face turned three shades of red. "Oh! Right! That one…"

Chuck lowered his eyes and spoke solemnly. "Sarah, you don't have to do anything like that. I would never objectify you in any way."

Sarah turned coy. "Chuck, what you just did was kind of a turn-on. In fact, I want to do things like that because I know you would never objectify me. I love you. Let me do something special for you every now and then."

Chuck smiled. "I love you too. Sarah, you could wear a moo-moo and still look beautiful to me."

Sarah grinned. "I'll hold you to that when we're in our 60's."

 **Castle, Three Days Later**

Beckman clasped her hands together with a smile on her face. Having her team back together again and resuming business as usual was a good thing.

Beckman studied Chuck carefully. He looked weak and slightly pale.

"Mr. Bartowski, welcome back. How are you feeling?"

Chuck smiled. "Uh, better. Thanks for asking, General. I appreciate the doctors you sent to help."

Beckman nodded. "You're quite welcome. I'm glad you're back with us."

Beckman turned her attention to Sarah. "Agent Walker, how are you adjusting to your new living arrangements?"

Sarah gave Chuck's hand a reassuring squeeze. "I have adjusted quite well, Ma'am. Especially considering my roommate." Sarah turned and gave Chuck a wink. Chuck rewarded Sarah with a warm smile.

Beckman grinned. "I'm glad to hear it."

Beckman turned serious. "As for Agent Larkin, I have ordered him back to Langley for reassignment. I made it clear he is not to make contact with this team in the future without my consent. He has completed his mission acting as a decoy."

Beckman opened the folder in front of her. "Agent Walker, do you feel Mr. Bartowski is up for a mission?"

Sarah's demeanor turned professional. "I believe so, Ma'am. Provided he does surveillance. He's still a little weak."

Chuck lowered his head slightly. "I'm sorry, General."

Sarah was about to respond to Chuck, but Beckman beat her to it. Her tone motherly. "Mr. Bartowski, you flat-lined twice and spent three days in a coma. You're still recovering. You are just as valuable to this team running surveillance. Colonel Casey and Agent Verbanski will run point on this assignment. I want you and Agent Walker to handle surveillance. Am I clear?" Beckman gave Chuck a warm smile.

Chuck nodded sadly. "Yes, General."

Beckman nodded. "Good. And…Chuck, give it time. You'll be back to your full potential in no time."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks, General."

Beckman put on her glasses. _Let me see if I can boost Chuck's morale a little._ "Mr. Bartowski, are you familiar with the GLA?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes slightly. "Sure. The Global Launch Agency. They're developing next-gen satellites."

Casey couldn't resist a jest. "Everybody knows about the GLA. All the cool kids go to space camp."

Verbanski rolled her eyes. "What's the mission, General?"

Beckman continued. "Intel indicates an arms dealer is planning to steal a prototype satellite guidance system from the GLA facility in the Silicon Valley. Colonel Casey, Agent Verbanski, I want the two of you to pose as employees and provide security inside the facility. If there is an attempt to steal the guidance system, the two of you will be in position to stop it. Agent Walker, you and Mr. Bartowski will provide surveillance. Are there any questions?"

Chuck raised his hand. "Just one, General. Why steal a satellite guidance system?"

Casey answered. "Bartowski, you can place the guidance system in a missile."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Makes sense."

Beckman continued. "I will also add this could be a game changer if the guidance system falls into the wrong hands. This particular guidance system is much more advanced than the guidance systems currently in use, whether for the military or various space agencies."

Sarah chimed in. "We'll make sure it doesn't fall into the wrong hands, Ma'am."

Beckman nodded. "Good. Let's get back to work, team." Beckman disconnected.

Verbanski glanced at Casey. "Our first mission together, Casey."

Casey scowled. "Yeah, and we have to dress up as nerdy scientists."

Chuck grinned. "Come on, Casey. Being nerdy is kind of cool."

Sarah chuckled. "I agree."

Verbanski smiled. "I bet you'll still look sexy, Casey."

Casey stood and headed for the armory, grunting annoyed. "Damn lady feelings." _I wonder if Gertrude would like to have dinner after the mission._

 **GLA Facility**

Casey and Verbanski blended in with the scientists in the GLA Facility. Casey provided security inside the lab containing the guidance system, while Verbanski scanned the corridors.

Chuck and Sarah sat in a van outside the GLA providing surveillance.

Sarah keyed her mic. "Casey, Verbanski, anything to report?"

Verbanski replied first. "All clear, Walker."

Casey reported in next. "The lab is clear."

Casey glanced to his right, and saw a rope attached to a ceiling hatch. He took out his handgun to investigate, but was attacked from the side and knocked into a glass case. The perpetrator was dressed all in white, wearing a white mask.

Casey keyed his mic. "Verbanski! Guy dressed like Storm Shadow heading your way!"

Sarah glanced at Chuck, mouthing, "Storm Shadow?"

Chuck whispered. "GI Joe. Casey must have been a fan. I think he just gave me an idea for a Christmas present."

Chuck tapped into the building's security system and prepared to start locking doors. Sarah caught sight of the perpetrator on the surveillance feeds.

Sarah keyed her mic. "Verbanski, he's about to come around the corner directly in front of you!"

Verbanski raised her weapon and approached the corner cautiously. When she rounded the corner, the perpetrator grabbed her weapon and slung her into a door, running down the hallway. Casey was now running behind the perpetrator.

Casey keyed his mic. "Bartowski! Lock the doors in the southwest corridor!"

Chuck replied. "Casey, those doors are on a delayed timer. The doors won't lock in time. I'll lock the main entrance instead."

Casey replied. "Do it!"

Sarah gave Casey and Verbanski the location of the perpetrator as he came into view of the cameras. Chuck typed feverishly, locking the main entrances of the facility.

Chuck keyed his mic. "Casey, the main doors are locked! Hang in there!"

When the perpetrator arrived at the main entrance and found the doors locked, he jumped and grabbed a sprinkler pipe, busting through the glass. Casey rounded the corner and took aim. The perpetrator disappeared through the glass.

Casey keyed his mic. "Bartowski! Unlock the doors!"

Chuck replied calmly. "I'm on it, Casey."

Chuck unlocked the doors quickly. "Casey, the doors are open."

Sarah keyed her mic. "Casey, he's heading for the side entrance. You can cut him off from the southeast exit."

Casey ran for the southeast exit, crashing through the doors. He took off in a sprint and tackled the perpetrator. The two struggled. Casey removed the perpetrator's mask and froze in shock.

"Sensei?"

Bennett grinned and tried to knock Casey out. Casey removed a pen from his pocket and stabbed Bennet in his shoulder. Bennett punched Casey, then bolted for the getaway van.

Chuck got out of the surveillance van and caught a glimpse of Bennett. Sarah got out just as Chuck finished flashing on Bennett. Still weak, Chuck nearly collapsed, but was steadied by Sarah.

Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear. "Chuck, did you just flash?"

Verbanski helped Casey to his feet. Chuck turned and glanced at Casey wide-eyed.

"Casey, that was…"

Casey finished Chuck's sentence. "My old Sensei. His name is Ty Bennett."

Chuck dropped to his knees light headed.

Sarah cried out. "Chuck! Are you alright?"

Chuck held his head. "Yeah…just a little dizzy."

Chuck eyed Casey, who was fuming. "Casey, I'm sorry."

Casey grunted angrily. "Wasn't your fault, Bartowski."

Verbanski took Casey's arm. "Casey, what the hell is going on?"

Casey slung Bennett's mask on the ground. "I don't' know, but I'm sure as hell going to find out."

 **Castle**

Beckman spoke calmly after picking up on Casey's angry mood.

"The individual who stole the guidance system is Ty Bennett. He was once the top combat instructor for the NSA. He left the agency three years ago, and has been recruiting for Fulcrum."

Sarah chimed in, impressed. "Wow, Casey. I haven't known very many people who studied under Bennett."

Casey grunted calmly. "Yeah, well, now he's a traitor."

Chuck took notice of Casey. He had never seen Casey this troubled.

Beckman continued the briefing. "We have received new intelligence indicating a potential buyer plans to meet Bennett to purchase the guidance system this afternoon. Colonel Casey, I want you and Agent Verbanski to intercept the exchange."

Beckman softened her tone when she spoke to Chuck. "Chuck, Agent Walker tells me you nearly collapsed during the mission. I want you to sit this one out. Agent Walker will accompany you during your shift at the Buy More."

Chuck glanced downward dejectedly. "I'm sorry, General. I guess I'm still a little weak."

Beckman nodded in understanding. "Chuck, you're still recuperating."

Sarah chimed in. "Don't worry, General. Chuck is in good hands." Sarah reached over and rubbed the back of Chuck's neck.

Beckman clasped her hands together. "Since I'm on the topic of the Buy More, we have finalized your new cover arrangements. We have decided to purchase the Buy More and convert it into a CIA/NSA substation. We will obviously be staffing the store with agents, however, we will keep the existing staff on hand to reinforce the cover."

Chuck looked confused. "I still have to work at the Buy More?"

Beckman grinned. "Yes and no. You are being promoted to Regional Manager of the Nerd Herd. This will allow you to come and go without raising suspicion. Agent Walker, you will be Mr. Bartowski's personal assistant. Colonel Casey and Agent Verbanski will serve on Mr. Bartowski's staff as efficiency experts. Are there any questions?"

Casey grunted lowly. "You mean I won't get to sell BeastMaster's anymore?"

Beckman smirked. "I'll give you time on the sales floor if it means that much to you."

Casey shrugged. "They're good grills."

Verbanski smirked. "Gee, Casey. I didn't know a gas grill meant as much to you as your firearms."

Casey grunted annoyed. "They're the best grills ever made. Made right here in the USA."

Chuck chimed in. "They do make delicious hamburgers. General, question. Aren't you concerned the existing staff will catch on that the Buy More is a CIA/NSA substation?"

Beckman grinned. "I seriously doubt it. The only intelligent individual in that store is you. Besides, Mr. Barnes and Mr. Patel provide the best cover. Those two nit-wits are too busy capturing video footage of women's breasts than doing any real work. The only change we will be making is reassigning Emmett Millbarge back to the Buy More corporate office. The man is a nuisance."

Chuck furrowed his brow and nodded. "Good point."

Sarah chuckled at Chuck's facial expression.

Beckman gave a coy look. "If there's nothing else, good luck, team." Beckman disconnected.

Sarah stood and gave Chuck a kiss on the cheek. "I need to finish my report. Wait for me?"

Chuck gave a warm smile. "Absolutely."

Verbanski stood and addressed Chuck. "Good job today, Bartowski."

Chuck nodded. "Thanks, Verbanski."

Verbanski left the room to clean her handgun. Casey sat at the table across from Chuck and huffed.

Chuck eyed Casey carefully. "Casey, are you alright?"

Casey grunted lowly. "Just pisses me off we keep losing good men to Fulcrum."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "And you feel betrayed because Bennett was your sensei."

Casey eyed Chuck carefully. "I don't want to talk about it, Bartowski."

Chuck glanced at the table. "I understand, Casey. If you want to talk about it…"

Casey stood and grunted angrily. "Bartowski, I know you mean well. Leave this one alone."

Chuck spoke solemnly. "I get it. Casey…I just want you to know, I don't just consider you my friend…you're my family. If you ever want to just vent, or, or, yell, I'll listen."

Casey eyed Chuck wide-eyed. No one had ever considered him family. Casey nodded and left the room.

 _Damn you and your lady feelings, Bartowski. The kid is right about one thing…we are family._

 **Meadowbranch Subdivision**

Brad White pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, Roarke, all of our test subjects have turned into vegetables. Without the schematics for the original Intersect, we're flying blind."

Roarke scoffed. _"I don't give a damn how many test subjects we turn into zombies, we are not abandoning the project! Besides, zombies are all the rage right now. Sooner or later, either your test facility or mine will succeed. When that happens, we'll have the upper hand on the Ring."_

Brad glanced at his partner, Sylvia, and rolled his eyes. "Alright, Roarke. We'll keep trying. We have adjusted the upload parameters as you suggested."

Roarke smiled. _"That's the spirit Brad! No pain, no gain! If you succeed, you'll gain! If not, you'll be in a lot of pain!"_ Roarke laughed and disconnected the call.

Brad sighed heavily. "Who in their right mind put that goof-dick in charge?"

Sylvia smiled. "Probably the same idiot that put you in charge of this operation…Brad."

 **Buy More**

Chuck sat at the Nerd Herd desk finishing paperwork while Sarah listened to the latest mix Chuck uploaded to her phone. Chuck and Sarah periodically stole glances at one another and smiled.

Big Mike appeared in front of Chuck with a bear claw in his hand. "Bartowski, you look like shit. Sure you didn't come back to work too soon?"

Chuck shrugged. "Uh, no. I'm fine, Big Mike. Besides, Sarah has been helping out."

Sarah gave Chuck a sweet smile.

Big Mike nodded at Sarah. "I have no doubt you're in good hands. By the way, congratulations, Mr. Regional Manager. I not only have a Stanford grad in my store, now I have the Nerd Herd head honcho himself."

Chuck shrugged bashfully. "Thanks, Big Mike. You know I couldn't leave you guys for some stuffy corporate office."

Big Mike glanced at Jeff and Lester, who were voyeuring an unsuspecting female customer. "Yeah, who would miss this place?"

Big Mike eyed Chuck carefully. "By the way, when you're up at corporate, find out who had Emmett reassigned."

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. "Sure…why?"

Big Mike winked. "So I can send them a box of donuts. Efficiency expert my ass. Word has it, some redhead in accounting had Emmett assigned here for trying to put the moves on her. Mr. Casanova thought they were dating, can you believe that? Besides, the way that pompous little turd was acting, he was after my job."

Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing. Chuck grinned. "Now it seems we're all safe from Emmett's charms."

Big Mike shook his head in glee. "Yeah, more like snake charmer, except he was the snake."

Big Mike patted Chuck on the shoulder. "Glad to have you back, son. I can't wait to see how the renovation goes when the new buyers take over this place."

Chuck tried to act surprised. "New buyers?"

Big Mike nodded. "Sorry. You were still in the hospital when Moses sent down the news. Seems a new buyer purchased the store. Good news is, nobody is getting canned." Big Mike pointed at Jeff and Lester. "Even those two perverts."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Seems there has been a lot of changes lately."

Big Mike smiled. "By the way, stay the hell away from those downtown cesspool Mexican joints. Getting hospitalized for food poisoning is nothing to laugh about."

Chuck furrowed his brown in confusion. "Food poisoning?"

Sarah chimed in. "Thanks, I'll make sure we avoid take-out for a while."

Big Mike smiled and turned to Jeff and Lester. "Barnes! Patel! You two idiots get it in gear! If you wanna stare at ass all day, go to med school and become a proctologist! Back to work!"

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "Food poisoning?"

Sarah smiled sweetly. "Spastic colon?"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha ha!"

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips while chuckling. "I don't get revenge, I get even."

Chuck grinned. "Noted."

Chuck's phone rang. "Hey Casey, what's up?"

" _I'm sending you a picture of a license plate. See if you flash on it."_

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "Sure."

Chuck held up his phone and looked at the image. Nothing happened.

"Sorry, Casey. I've got nothing."

Casey grunted annoyed. _"Looks like the drop is a bust."_ Casey disconnected the call.

Chuck looked up after ending the call and quickly put a hand on Sarah's arm, who was already reaching for one of her knives. Ty Bennett was standing right in front of him.

Bennett smiled. "Excuse me. I am looking for John Casey. Does he work here?"

Chuck cleared his throat, giving Sarah's hand a comforting squeeze. "I'm, uh, I'm sorry, Sir. Casey is off today. May I ask what this is regarding?"

Bennett held up a Buy More pen. "I have something he might be interested in having back."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Sir, it's not necessary to return a pen. You see, we give those out to customers as a thank you for shopping at the Buy More." Chuck laughed nervously.

Bennett glanced around the store. "I insist I return it. It is dishonorable to keep another man's possessions."

Chuck took a breath. "Sure. Uh, tell you what, if you'll leave your contact information, I'll be glad to give the information to Casey."

Bennett smiled. "That's very courteous of you. However, I would like to return it personally. You have been most helpful."

Chuck started wobbling slightly. Sarah steadied Chuck. "Sir, you'll have to excuse my boyfriend, he was hospitalized recently and is still recovering."

Bennett nodded. "Then I will let him rest. Good day to you both." Bennett turned and left.

Chuck glanced at Sarah, who was eyeing Bennett. Sarah had a hand on her handgun.

Chuck took a breath. "Sarah, we should follow him."

Sarah shook her head. "No, Chuck. My priority is your safety. You're in no condition to tail someone."

Chuck thought quickly, then sat at his computer to activate a satellite feed and tap into video cameras in the area. Sarah called Casey to report in.

Chuck got a fix on Bennett, who was heading into a parking garage a few blocks from the Buy More.

"Sarah, he's in a parking garage a few blocks away."

Sarah nodded. "I know where it is. Casey and Verbanski said the drop was a setup. Bennett paid a limo driver to deliver a bomb. They're on their way back now."

Chuck nodded. "Tell Casey Bennett is leaving the parking garage. I have a satellite fix and will track him."

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Good work. I'll notify Beckman."

 **Echo Park**

Chuck and Sarah were on the couch watching television. Sarah had Chuck's head in her lap, gently running her fingers through his hair.

Chuck tracked Bennett to a private estate on the outskirts of the city. Beckman ordered the team to stand down until further orders. A surveillance team was placed on the compound to track Bennett's movements.

The couple was about to turn in for the evening when there was a knock at the door. Sarah answered the door.

"Hey Casey, is something wrong?"

Casey glanced around the apartment awkwardly. "I was uh, wondering if I could talk to Bartowski."

Sarah stood aside. "Sure. Come in."

Chuck sat up on the couch.

Casey gave Chuck a grunt nod and Sarah a look. Sarah glanced at Chuck. "I'll be in the bedroom."

Sarah gave Chuck a kiss, then headed for the bedroom. Casey stared around awkwardly, then took a seat in the recliner.

Chuck eyed Casey carefully. "Casey?"

Casey made eye contact with Chuck. "Chuck…I could use a friend right now."

 **A/N: Coming up...a Chuck and Casey bonding moment, a Sarah/Ellie "conspiracy," and Casey goes on a date...**


	11. Chapter 11: Demonslayer, Part II

**Chapter 11: Demonslayer, Part II**

 **A/N: Wow. What a week. I almost didn't feel like updating after surviving the week from you-know-what, but a promise is a promise. Thank you to everyone who continues to support this story. Next update will be up in about a week, possibly a little longer. I'm still working through a lot of ideas for the next few chapters.**

 **CIA, Langley**

Director Hardy studied Agent Larkin's file. He understood why Graham considered Larkin one of his "top shelf" agents. Larkin completed missions, no matter the cost.

Hardy closed the file and clicked on his intercom. "Kristen, please send in Agent Larkin."

The door opened and Hardy bit his lip to keep from laughing. Bryce entered the room with his nose bandaged, and his hand in a cast. Hardy motioned for a chair.

Hardy furrowed his brow. "I heard you had a broken nose courtesy of Mr. Bartowski, why the cast?"

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Casey."

Hardy clasped his hands together. "I see. What did we learn from his little lesson, Agent Larkin?"

Bryce shrugged. "I didn't know there was a lesson to be learned, Director."

Hardy's voice turned stern. "Then I'll tell you, since you have a hard time following orders. Stay away from Operation Bartowski. Otherwise, you will have your pick of desk duty, or something along the lines of cleaning the restrooms. Am I clear, Agent Larkin?"

Bryce nodded. "As a bell, Director."

Hardy gave a curt nod. "Good. Despite your cavalier attitude and ego, you're smart. That's why I'm not shelving you. I am, however, assigning you a new partner."

Bryce shook his head. "Director, I either work alone, or with Agent Walker."

Hardy narrowed his eyes. "Agent Larkin, you will work with whoever the hell I tell you to work with."

Bryce sighed. "Yes, Sir."

Hardy grinned. "I'm not entirely unreasonable. You and your partner will pose as a married couple. Are you familiar with Augusto Gaez?"

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "Sure. Terrorist-for-hire and head of the Gentle Hand."

Hardy nodded. "You and your partner will infiltrate the Gentle Hand and get close to Gaez. Your partner is familiar with Gaez and the Gentle Hand."

Hardy handed Bryce a file. Bryce smiled. "Agent Amy Williams. I think we can work together."

Hardy clasped his hands. "You might like to know Agent Williams was partnered with Agent Walker on the CATs. The CATs worked the Gaez case for some time. Use her knowledge."

Hardy handed Bryce his orders. "See the duty officer for your mission packet. Your partner is outside. You'll have two weeks to recuperate and work on your cover with your partner."

Bryce stood and walked to the door. "Agent Larkin."

Bryce turned. "Yes, Director?"

Hardy narrowed his eyes. "Don't screw this up. My bullshit meter with you is full. Dismissed."

Bryce nodded and left.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck moved to sit closer to Casey, giving him his undivided attention.

"How can I help, Casey?"

Casey stared straight ahead in deep thought. "Bennett was the best of the best. Someone I looked up to…believed in. Hell, Bartowski, just getting picked to study under Bennett was considered an honor."

Casey made eye contact with Chuck. "Now…I feel…betrayed."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "That's something I happen to know a lot about. I suppose what I've learned is…you can't blame yourself for other people's choices. You can only hold yourself accountable."

Casey grunted lowly.

Chuck lowered his head. "When my parents left, I blamed myself for a long time. I thought it was my fault. When Bryce got me kicked out of Stanford, I thought I had done something to cause him to do that."

Chuck raised his eyes to Casey. "But I learned over time, the people that truly matter are the ones who stand by you. They have your back when things are bad, and enjoy the good times with you when things are good. You can't worry about the people that betray you. Instead, you be there for the people that choose to stand by you."

Casey nodded in understanding. "My other concern is…I have to bring Bennett down, but I'm not sure if I'm good enough to beat him. Don't get me wrong, I'll die trying if I have to."

Chuck studied Casey and replied in a solemn tone. "Then be John Casey, not Ty Bennett. The John Casey I know does the right thing and never backs down. That's how you'll beat Bennett."

Casey grunted in understanding. "I, uh, have another problem."

Chuck crossed his arms. "Sure."

Casey stared Chuck in the eyes. "I haven't asked anyone out on a date since…well, it's been a long time. How do I, uh, you know?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "Verbanski?"

Casey grunted angrily. Chuck held up his hands. "Casey, I'm being serious. Don't get mad."

Casey scowled. "She gets under my skin. Drives me nuts. Makes me want to shoot something. But, she cleans up nice and we have a lot in common. Makes me feel…weird when she's around. Weird in a good way."

Chuck bit his bottom lip to keep from laughing. He knew that would be a fatal mistake. He cleared his throat to gather his composure.

Chuck nodded. "I would uh, find out what she likes, you know, like flowers, music, or something like that. That would be a nice way to transition into asking her out."

Casey furrowed his brow in deep thought. "Flowers, huh?"

Chuck grinned. "Girls like flowers."

Casey grunted. "Gertrude likes guns. What if I bought her a gun? I noticed she keeps eyeballing a Colt Commander down at Gun World. She has a thing for 1911 Model .45s."

Chuck smiled. "Then buy it for her."

Casey nodded. "Thanks for the tip."

Casey stood and headed for the door, stopping to address Chuck. "By the way, if you…"

Chuck nodded. "I know, I know, you'll bury me up to my neck, pour honey all over my head, and let the ants have me. My lips are sealed."

Casey grunted. "Good. We have an understanding." Casey opened the door and left.

Chuck shook his head in glee, glancing around toward the bedroom. "How much did you hear, Sarah?"

Sarah stepped out of the bedroom with a smirk on her face. "I'm a spy."

Chuck nodded. "Right. Stupid question."

Sarah made her way to the couch and gingerly straddled Chuck. Chuck's eyes widened. "Hi, oh!"

Sarah smiled. "That was very sweet of you."

Chuck cleared his throat nervously. "Uh, thanks."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "I spoke to Ellie earlier. Her future in-laws are taking the red eye in tonight."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. Ellie turned into a cleaning psycho?"

Sarah nodded. "Mmmhmm. She asked if we could stop in tomorrow night for a cake tasting Honey Woodcomb set up for her wedding planning."

Chuck grinned. "Sounds yummy."

Sarah grinned. "Devon's mother and father is named Woody and Honey? Sounds like porn star names."

Chuck burst out laughing. "Wow! And how would you know about porn star names?"

Sarah smiled. "A cover."

The blood drained from Chuck's face. "Really?"

Sarah grinned. "Gotcha."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Very funny."

Sarah laughed, then turned serious. "Carina and I used to come up with corny porn star names when we were bored in between missions. One of her missions was to infiltrate a drug dealer whose customers were in the porn industry."

Chuck looked intrigued. "Really? Sounds…kind of gross."

Sarah smirked. "This is Carina we're talking about. I'm sure she felt right at home."

Chuck turned serious. "I've never been into the whole porn thing. Anything that demeans women in that way is disgusting."

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "That's one of the many things I love about you, Chuck. You're a true gentleman."

Sarah lifted herself off Chuck's lap and held out her hand. "Come on. Let's go to bed."

Chuck nodded and took Sarah's hand. "Yeah, I am pretty tired. I'm sure you're ready for your 30 minutes of quiet time."

Sarah led Chuck to the bedroom. "We are cuddling tonight. Just because I like a little piece and quiet, doesn't mean I want to tune you out."

Chuck replied solemnly. "Sarah, I thought you enjoyed time to yourself. I don't ever want to intrude on that."

Sarah turned and captured Chuck's lips, then took Chuck's face in her hands. "It's a spy thing. That's how I decompress. That doesn't mean I don't want to touch you. Chuck, being in your arms is relaxing. I love it. It makes me feel safe…and loved. Now, get changed, get in bed, and let's cuddle."

Chuck brushed a stray hair behind Sarah's ear. "Yes, Ma'am."

Sarah grinned, then kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Good boy."

 **Paris, France**

Shaw sat on a bench, studying the lonely street where his wife was killed. He welcomed assignments in Paris. It gave him a chance to remember his beloved Evelyn.

A lone figure took the vacant seat next to Shaw. Shaw grinned. "Good of you to join me, Director."

The Ring Director smiled. "Hello, Daniel. My contacts were able to find the video you requested. I'm sorry it took so long. Ryker is a hard man to find."

Shaw glanced at the Ring Director. "Ryker had the video?"

The Ring Director nodded. "He kept it as leverage on Graham. But, I think you will find it interesting who he ordered to kill your wife."

Shaw took the portable video player out of his pocket and played the disk. He watched in horror as a blonde agent, dressed all in black shot Evelyn.

Shaw narrowed his eyes. "Who was the shooter?"

The Ring Director sighed. "We don't know the true identity of the agent. She was Graham's Enforcer. She uses hundreds of aliases. The alias she used on this particular mission was Gabrielle Moreau. She's a ghost, Daniel."

Shaw smiled out of one corner of his mouth. "She really will be a ghost when I find her, Director."

The Ring Director scanned the area before continuing. "I have good news. Our Latin American friend tells me Agent Larkin has been assigned to one of our CIA moles, code name Lolita. She will lead Larkin right into our hands."

Shaw nodded. "Any news on the search for Orion?"

The Ring Director sighed heavily. "None. Quinn and Vincent have had setback after setback."

Shaw sighed. "What about Roarke? Is he nearing completion of the Intersect?"

The Ring Director smiled. "We don't know. Decker tells me Roarke is becoming a liability. If Roarke concludes development of the Intersect, I have ordered Decker to retire him."

 **Echo Park**

A lone figure sat across from the Echo Park complex. She identified several security features of the complex, including numerous agents posing as pedestrians or area residents.

The figure visited the complex many times over the last few years, but this is the first time she noticed a heavy CIA/NSA presence. To the untrained eye, it seemed like a normal residential apartment complex. To a trained agent, the complex was a fortress.

The figure noticed her target exit the courtyard with a tall blonde wrapped in his arm. The two were talking and laughing. She noticed the blonde scan the area. The figure narrowed her eyes.

"Hello, who are you?" The figure asked to herself.

The figure noticed her target open the driver's side door of a Porsche for the blonde, who gave the target a tender kiss before getting in the car. The target ran to the passenger side, then got in the Porsche.

Frost watched intently as her son and the blonde drove away. She narrowed her eyes. "Why does my son have a CIA agent for a girlfriend? Oh, Stephen. What have you done this time?"

 **Castle**

Casey sat at a table studying his old sensei's file. He never counted on Ty Bennett turning traitor.

Casey thought long and hard about the repercussions of doing what he felt compelled to do. The team was ordered to stand down. In Casey's mind, standing down was not in his wiring.

Casey keyed the console to contact Beckman. Beckman took off her glasses and studied Casey carefully.

"What is it, Colonel?"

Casey stood tall addressing his General. "General, I want permission to go in and take out Bennett."

Beckman sighed. "John, you're too emotionally attached to this assignment. That's why I want you to stand down."

Casey nodded in understanding. "That's precisely why I need to do this, General. Otherwise, this is going to eat at me like a cancer."

Beckman clasped her fingers together. She knew Casey's file and what he gave up to serve his country. Beckman knew Casey looked up to Bennett, even though he struggled in Bennett's training.

Beckman nodded. "If I let you do this, it has to be off the books. I cannot in all conscience order you to do this knowing you are emotionally compromised."

Casey looked stoic. "Then I'll go in off the books. I'll make sure Bartowski doesn't follow me. We both know he won't try to sit this one out."

Beckman grinned. "Alright. And…John, make sure Walker will be able to extract him quickly. He's still weak and I don't want him passing out."

Casey nodded. "I'll handcuff him in the Orange Orange next to the yogurt fountain and give him a chair."

Beckman sighed. "John, you know Bennett will be expecting you."

Casey grunted angrily. "Good. I want him to know I'm coming."

Beckman studied Casey carefully. "Alright. Good luck."

 **Orange Orange**

Chuck entered the Orange Orange after his Buy More shift to meet Casey. Sarah headed to Ellie's early to help out with the cake tasting. Casey and Verbanski were to take Chuck home.

Casey exited Castle carrying his mission bag. Chuck gave Casey a questioning look.

"Is there a mission, Casey?"

Casey nodded. "Yep. Do me a favor and lock down Castle while I load the car."

Chuck nodded and activated the hidden console in the Orange Orange cash register. Curious, he pulled up the surveillance and saw Verbanski standing at one of the consoles. Verbanski pounded her fist on the table in frustration.

Suddenly, Casey attached a handcuff to Chuck's left wrist, attaching the other cuff to a safety bar near the cash register.

Chuck's eyes widened. "Casey? What are you doing?"

Casey responded calmly. "Making sure you don't follow me."

Casey grabbed a chair and brought it over to Chuck. Casey grabbed Chuck by the shoulder and planted him in a seat. "That's so you don't pass out. Grab a yogurt if you start crashing."

Casey pulled a bottle of water and Chuck's medication from his mission bag, sitting them on the counter. "Your next dose is in 30 minutes. Don't forget. I don't want Walker crawling up my ass for making you miss your meds."

Chuck took a breath. "Casey…you're going after Bennett, aren't you?"

Casey grunted in agreement, sitting Chuck's phone and keys on a table out of Chuck's reach. Casey removed a bullet from his pocket. "If you tell a living soul where I'm going, this has your name on it."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

Casey grunted angrily. "Dead serious."

Chuck squeaked. "Got it."

Casey grabbed his mission bag and exited the Orange Orange, activating the magnetic locks. Casey knew Chuck would be protected by the high security locks and ballistics glass.

Chuck huffed in frustration. "Great. Just great."

 **Ellie and Devon's Apartment**

Sarah followed Ellie into her bedroom after Ellie's small melt-down over Woody and Honey dominating the plans for her wedding.

Ellie sat on the bed sobbing lowly. Sarah didn't know what to say, but took a seat next to Ellie.

Sarah spoke softly. "Ellie, what happened back there?"

Ellie huffed. "I'm just overwhelmed right now, Sarah. I don't really care what cake we have at my wedding…something else is bothering me."

Sarah nodded. "What is it? Maybe I can help."

Ellie smiled. "Since I was a little girl, it wasn't the dress or the flowers I visualized on my wedding day. It was my dad walking me down the aisle."

Sarah took a breath. "Ellie, have you and Chuck tried to find him?"

Ellie nodded. "For a long time, we received cards on birthdays or holidays, but recently the cards stopped."

Sarah glanced away in deep thought. "Maybe I can find him. I am pretty good at finding people, you know."

Ellie sighed. "I'd rather not look for someone who doesn't want to be found. I'll be fine…it's just hard."

Sarah put a comforting hand on Ellie's shoulder. "I understand how you feel. My family situation is…complicated."

Ellie glanced at Sarah. "If you ever want to talk about it…"

Sarah smiled. "Someday."

Ellie nodded, not wanting to prod further. "Chuck will walk me down the aisle. He has taken care of me over the years."

Sarah smiled. "And you have taken care of him."

Ellie took a cleansing breath. "Now it's your turn to take care of him."

Sarah glanced at her feet. "Ellie…speaking of weddings, do you think it's okay for a girl to ask a guy to marry her?"

Ellie turned coy. "Not if it's you asking Chuck."

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes. "All this talk about weddings has gotten me thinking. Mostly about the future…and Chuck. I don't want to push him, but I know there will never be anyone else in my life but him."

Ellie took Sarah's hands. "Sweetie, we talked about this at the hospital. I think it's time we figured out a way to get Chuck to marry you."

Sarah glanced away nervously. "Ellie, I…"

Ellie shook her head. "Sarah, listen to me. Chuck is a great guy, but he analyzes things to death. There is nothing to analyze here. If we leave this up to him, he will drive himself crazy trying to come up with this elaborate proposal plan and delay the inevitable. The two of you are perfect for each other. There is no reason for either of you to wait."

Sarah smiled. "Ellie…I've never loved anyone this…intense. I can't describe it. All I know is I am ready to be Chuck's wife."

Ellie smiled bright at Sarah. "Then we have our mission. Let's call it…Operation Tie-The-Knot."

Sarah grinned. "I like it. Just so you know, I never fail a mission."

Ellie winked. "Neither do I."

Sarah smiled. "I have a confession. If you hadn't been in the room when Chuck decked Bryce, I would have taken him right then and there. No one has ever defended me like that. When your brother does something sweet, it is such a turn-on."

Ellie wrinkled her brow. "Eww! TMI, Sarah! That's my little brother we're talking about!"

Sarah burst out laughing. "Sorry."

There was a gentle knock at the door. Ellie stood to open the door. Devon stayed in the doorway with a concerned look on his face.

Sarah stood to leave. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Devon smiled at Sarah as she passed. Devon placed his hands gently on Ellie's arms.

"Ellie, I know my parents can be intense. I'm sorry."

Ellie hugged Devon. "It's okay, Devon. I know they mean well."

Devon rubbed Ellie's back gently. "What if we eloped, you know? No stress, no plans, just you, me, and some remote tropical island."

Ellie grinned. "As tempting and romantic as that sounds, I want my brother and future sister-in-law to be there."

Devon's eyes widened. "Chuck popped the question? Awesome!"

Ellie put her hand over Devon's mouth. "Shhh! No, Chuck hasn't proposed…well, Chuck and Sarah aren't engaged yet."

Devon glanced over his shoulder conspiratorially. "Oh, got it. When is he proposing?"

Ellie grinned. "Sarah and I are working on that."

Devon nodded. "Gotcha. Need my help?"

Ellie put her hands on her hips. "I think I have the perfect job for you."

Devon rubbed his hands together. "Oh man…this is gonna be awesome!"

 **Orange Orange**

Chuck was growing tired of snacking on gummy worms and trying to build a spoon-rope to retrieve his phone. He tried yet again to find a communications module on the console built into the register. He noticed Verbanski had resorted to trying to find enough C4 to blow the door to Castle.

"Out of all the features built into this console, they didn't think of a freaking phone? When I get out of here that will change."

Chuck plopped back in his chair and glanced over at his makeshift spoon-rope. He decided to give it one more try.

Chuck took careful aim, and cried out happily when he finally grabbed his phone, pulling it to the floor within reach. He immediately called Sarah.

"Sarah!"

Sarah hissed. _"Where are you? Casey and Verbanski were supposed to drop you off an hour ago!"_

Chuck talked fast. "I, I know, and I'm sorry. Listen, Casey locked me in the Double-O and Verbanski is stuck in Castle."

Sarah furrowed her brow in confusion. _"What do you mean locked? Chuck, you can open the door from the console at the register."_

Chuck nodded. "I know. The thing is…"

Sarah finished the sentence for Chuck. _"Let me guess. He handcuffed you to the counter."_

Chuck smirked. "Good guess. Although, these new gummy worms are pretty good. They taste fruity."

Sarah rolled her eyes. _"Stop snacking on gummy worms, Chuck. They make you hyper. Where did Casey go?"_

Chuck thought back to Casey's warning. "I, I can't tell you. I made a promise to Casey. But, but, I'll tell you what. You guess, and I'll tell you if you're hot or cold."

Sarah shook her head. _"He went after Bennet didn't he?"_

Chuck smiled excitedly. "Right! Wow, you're really good at guessing games. Just remember, you didn't hear it from me."

Sarah glanced over her shoulder at Woody and Honey, who were making small talk at the kitchen table. _"Alright. Stay put. I'm going after Casey. I can unlock Castle remotely from my phone and let Verbanski out. I may need her help. I'll ask Agent Noble to pick you up and bring you home."_

Chuck pleaded. "Sarah! Sarah, wait! I can help!"

Sarah replied in a firm tone. _"No, Chuck. You're in no condition to help. Stay put."_

Chuck sighed heavily. "I know, I know, stay in the car, Chuck."

Sarah softened her tone. _"Sweetie, listen to me. I love you, and I don't want you to get hurt. You're still weak, and you need to take it easy. After this mission, I promise I'll make it up to you."_

Chuck took a breath. "Fine. I love you too. Please be careful."

Sarah smiled. _"Nothing will keep me from coming back to you."_ Sarah disconnected the call.

Chuck stared ahead in deep thought, not noticing when Verbanski came storming out of the freezer entrance to Castle. She stopped in front of Chuck and examined him. "Walker told me to make sure you were okay before we both take turns kicking Casey in the ass."

Chuck gave a small smile. "I'm fine."

Verbanski grabbed another bottle of water out of the refrigerator and handed it to Chuck. "Noble will be here in 15 minutes." Verbanski turned and left the Orange Orange.

Chuck glanced at the bottle of water, the sighed. "Crap. I forgot to ask her to let me go to the bathroom."

Chuck glanced to his left and noticed a pipe connected to the freezing unit. Chuck realized he could freeze his handcuffs and break them.

Chuck quickly disconnected the line and froze his handcuffs. They snapped in two easily.

Chuck stared at the broken handcuffs in awe. "Wow. All those years of MacGyver finally paid off."

 **Bennett's Compound**

Casey completed infiltrating the outside perimeter of the compound when suddenly, he felt a blade across his neck. Verbanski appeared in front of him, crossing her arms.

Sarah hissed in Casey's ear. "So, you thought you were going to take on Bennett alone? What the hell were you thinking, Casey?"

Casey rolled his eyes. "The mission was off the books, Walker. I didn't want you and Gertrude, I mean Verbanski involved."

Verbanski smirked. "Tough. We're in."

Sarah removed her knife from Casey's throat. "Why did you threaten Chuck?"

Casey glanced between both women, who had their hands on their hips waiting for an answer. "Fine. I didn't want your boy toy blabbing. I wasn't really going to off him, you know that."

No sale. "Don't ever threaten to kill him again, Casey. He finally got over the damn termination order. I'm working my ass off to boost his confidence, and every time you do that, it drags him down. Work with me on this."

Casey glanced at Verbanski. "Chuck's a good kid, Casey. You can kick him in the ass, but don't ever threaten to kill him again."

Casey grunted. "Fine."

Sarah drew her S&W 5906. "Alright, Casey. Let's do this."

Casey smirked. "Since when did you start copying Bartowski?"

Sarah muttered under her breath as the three silently made their way through the compound's defenses. "My name will soon be Bartowski, smartass."

 **Orange Orange**

Agent Noble arrived to find Chuck exiting Castle.

"Chuck, Agent Walker asked me to give you a ride home."

Chuck moved quickly to the exit. "Change of plans, Rick. You're leading the Tactical Team being assembled to back up Sarah, Casey, and Verbanski. I'm going ahead in the Nerd Herder to act as a diversion."

Noble grinned. "Finally, some gun play. Lead the way."

 **Bennett's Compound**

Chuck pulled in front of the compound and turned off the Nerd Herder. He noticed a guard approach in the rear-view mirror. Chuck took a deep breath.

The guard tapped on the driver's side window with a Desert Eagle handgun.

Chuck rolled down the window and gave the guard a goofy grin. "Uh, computer emergency?"

The guard opened the door and not-so-gently yanked Chuck from the car. The guard studied him carefully. The guard smirked. "You're a pathetic weakling. Alright. Who called you?"

Chuck motioned to the clipboard. "Uh, some guy named Rob, or was it Bill? I'm not sure. I have a…" Chuck never made it to the clipboard before the guard yanked Chuck upright by the back of his shirt. Chuck yelped.

The guard smiled. "Don't worry, kid. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm taking you inside. If no one called you, then I'm afraid we have a problem."

Chuck smiled nervously. "Is this 1594 Sycamore? I may have made a wrong turn at the last corner."

The guard zip-tied Chuck's hands. "We'll see. Let's go."

As the guard led Chuck to the compound, Chuck quipped. "I take it you won't be filling out a customer survey later, right?"

 **One Block from Bennett's Compound**

Agent Noble assembled the 20-man team for the assault.

"Alright. We have three agents and one analyst inside the compound. Our orders are to neutralize any threats and secure our people. Lock and load."

The men chambered rounds into their M4 assault rifles.

Noble smiled. "Ahhhh. That's music to my ears."

 **Bennett's Compound**

The guard brought Chuck into Bennett's dojo. Bennett smiled when he saw Chuck.

"Hello again, young man. Welcome to my home." Bennett motioned for the guard to let Chuck go.

Bennett turned and motioned into the dojo. "You can join your other friends."

Chuck saw Sarah, Casey, and Verbanski tried up and standing in a corner. Sarah's eyes widened when she saw Chuck.

Chuck closed his eyes. _Crap. I guess I'm sleeping on the couch for a while._

Bennett smiled. "It was foolish for any of you to think you could capture me. I have a small army defending this compound."

Bennett approached Chuck. "You do not appear to be an agent. Who are you?"

Chuck did his best Rambo impersonation. "I'm your worst nightmare."

Bennett furrowed his brow in confusion. Chuck shrugged. "That's, that's from Rambo. You know, Sly Stallone? I thought all you special ops guys have seen Rambo."

Casey grunted annoyed, muttering. "Idiot."

A few of the guards nodded. The one standing behind Chuck put a hand on his shoulder. "Not bad."

Bennett shook his head, then motioned for Sarah. "I noticed this young lady's eyes when she saw you enter the room. How about I kill her first so you won't have to endure the agony of waiting for her to die?"

Bennett grabbed Sarah around the throat. Chuck narrowed his eyes. "You're a hypocrite, Bennett. You spent years teaching honor to your students, but you would kill a defenseless woman with her hands tied? You know what, you're a coward."

Bennett paused and turned to study Chuck. "You would have been the perfect student. What you lack in skill you make up for in courage."

Bennett released his hold on Sarah, pushing her in Chuck's direction.

Chuck took Sarah's hands. "Are you alright?"

Sarah looked in Chuck's eyes. "Never better. You?"

Chuck stared at his feet. "I'm in trouble, aren't I?"

Sarah grinned. "Yep."

Chuck muttered, "Crap."

Casey addressed Bennett. "Hey, Bennett. Let's cut the crap and get to it. You and me. If I take you, we walk. If not, we're all yours."

Bennett nodded in approval. "I agree to those terms."

Bennett walked into the center of the dojo and addressed his students. "This will be the ultimate lesson. How to die with honor."

Casey and Bennett took their positions and squared off. Casey bowed, but Bennett kicked Casey in the face, stunning him.

Bennett went on the offensive. Casey was pummeled by a series of kicks and punches. Each time Casey countered, he failed.

Bennett grabbed Casey by the throat, and used a chopping motion to knock Casey to the ground.

Chuck cried out. "Come on, Casey!"

Sarah took Chuck's hand. "He can't. He's out-matched."

Verbanski screamed. "Come on, Casey! Get up and kick his ass!"

Bennett stood over Casey. "This is why you failed, John. You don't have a calm center. Your focus is clouded by your anger."

Chuck furrowed his brow in deep thought. He spoke out loud. "That's it."

Chuck grabbed Casey by the shoulder. "Casey, listen to me. I know why you're always so angry. You use hateful words, when you're really trying to tell people that you care about them. Instead of spending time at the gun range, you want to spend time at an animal shelter, petting puppies. And, and, as for me…you like me, Casey. I know you do. Admit it Casey, you love me."

Casey grabbed Chuck by the shirt. "I'm gonna kill you!"

Chuck shook his head. "No, not me." Chuck pointed at Bennett. "Him."

Casey snarled and shot to his feet. Bennett tried to sweep Casey's feet, but Casey countered with a combination kick and punch to Bennett's abdomen, followed by a hard right hook, breaking Bennett's jaw.

Sarah glanced at Chuck in amazement. "Nice work, Sensei."

Chuck pointed at Casey. "The thing is, Casey doesn't have a calm center. More like a very, very angry center."

Casey put Bennett in a position on his knees. Casey whispered in Bennett's ear. "Cockroaches like you don't get to die with honor." Casey grabbed Bennett's face and broke his neck.

Suddenly, the tactical team swarmed into the room, taking Bennett's men by complete surprise.

Casey turned and narrowed his eyes at Chuck. "Who called Beckman?"

Chuck held up his hands. "What? She guessed!"

Verbanski approached Casey and grinned. "Nice work."

Casey grunted lowly. "Say, uh, you wanna grab dinner later?"

Verbanski ran a finger down Casey's chest. "I thought you would never ask."

Verbanski grabbed Casey's head and planted a searing kiss on his lips.

Verbanski slowly ended the kiss and Casey shot his eyes to Chuck and Sarah. Sarah glanced away, grinning. Chuck crossed his arms, with a goofy grin on his face.

Casey pointed at Chuck and grunted angrily. "Don't even think about it, numb nuts!"

Chuck nodded and winked.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck and Sarah stopped at the fountain after briefing Beckman. Chuck stared sadly at Ellie's apartment. Sarah picked up on Chuck's sad look and put her arms around Chuck's neck, kissing him gently.

"Go talk to Ellie. I'll change out of my mission clothes so I don't scare Woody and Honey."

Chuck nodded. "Was Ellie mad?"

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes. "I called her while you were typing your report. She understands you were…well, tied up."

Chuck smirked. "Wow, you're on a roll lately with the quips."

Sarah smiled. "I guess someone is starting to rub off on me."

Sarah saw the twinkle in Chuck's eyes, but stopped him. "Oh, no. Don't you dare."

Chuck laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it. Besides, that's just crude."

Sarah grinned. "Yes, it is. Besides, you're already in trouble."

Chuck sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't stay put."

Sarah moved her hands to Chuck's tie, toying with it. "Well, you did redeem yourself by being there for Casey, and for putting Bennett in his place when he had his filthy hands on my throat."

Chuck smiled sadly. "I'll take the couch tonight. I accept my punishment."

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "Chuck, you're forgiven. In fact…" Sarah leaned forward and whispered in Chuck's ear. Chuck's eyes widened in shock.

Sarah leaned back and admired the "brain-dump" look on Chuck's face. Chuck shook his head and smirked. "Now who's being crude?"

Sarah giggled, and kissed Chuck on the lips. "Go. Talk to Ellie, but don't be too long. I'm going to shower and get ready for bed."

Sarah walked to the apartment door, turning to give Chuck a seductive look. "I'll be waiting, Chuck."

Chuck nodded and bolted to Ellie's apartment. Sarah giggled, then entered her apartment.

Chuck entered Ellie's apartment and saw Ellie in the kitchen, putting away dishes. "Hey, Sis. I'm really sorry about earlier."

Ellie smiled at Chuck. "Sarah told me something came up."

Chuck approached his sister, glancing around the apartment. "I thought Honey and Woody were here?"

Ellie took a seat at the dining room table. "They decided to head home."

Chuck sat next to Ellie, taking her hand. "Want to talk about it?"

Ellie smiled. "Honey and Woody have been wonderful. It's just…I wish Dad could walk me down the aisle."

Chuck glanced ahead in deep thought. "Then I'll find him."

Ellie sighed. "What if he doesn't want to be found?"

Chuck spoke with warm conviction. "Ellie, I'm a smart guy. I know I can find Dad."

Ellie gave Chuck's hand a reassuring squeeze. "Chuck, I will be perfectly content with you walking me down the aisle."

 **Chuck and Sarah's Apartment**

Chuck entered his apartment in deep thought. He walked on auto pilot to his bedroom, not noticing Sarah was still in the bathroom. He took off his tie and laid it on his desk. Chuck walked to his closet and pulled out a box filled with post cards from his dad. He tried calling a few of the numbers, but they were all disconnected.

Chuck put the box back in the closet and laid down on his bed. He didn't hear Sarah enter the room.

Sarah cleared her throat to get Chuck's attention. Chuck turned and smiled, then stared back at the ceiling. Chuck's eyes widened, then he sat upright in the bed, his mouth wide open.

Sarah sauntered toward Chuck and slowly climbed on top of him. Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands. "Recognize what I have on?"

Chuck stammered. "Uh…yeah, yeah, I do. Um…that's the uh, ensemble you wore the first time we made love. I mean, the first time we fake made love that is, yeah."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Consider this my apology for that night. And, Chuck?"

Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes. "Yeah?"

Sarah grinned. "Tonight, we're not faking it."

Chuck brushed Sarah's cheeks gently with the back of his fingers. "You are so gorgeous."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "I love you, Chuck. I'm sorry for how I acted that night. I shouldn't have teased you the way I did then shoot you down."

Chuck smiled sadly. "Sarah, don't be sorry. You couldn't let Beckman and Graham know how you really felt. I'm sorry for what I said that night. It was very insulting."

Chuck took Sarah's face gently in his hands. "I love you, Sarah."

Sarah's eyes glistened with tears. "Chuck…without you, I'm nothing but a spy. For a long time, all I could think about is my next mission. And now, all I can think about is our future together. I love you, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "You are so much more than a spy, Sarah. I'll always love you. Always."

Sarah captured Chuck's lips, wrapping her arms around Chuck's head. Chuck held Sarah firmly in the small of her back. Sarah pushed Chuck to his back slowly, never breaking contact with his lips. She smiled when Chuck gulped slightly.

Sarah slowly broke the kiss and stared in Chuck's eyes with a mischievous grin. She held up her phone and turned on a song from her playlist. It was The Isley Brothers, "Ain't I Been Good To You."

Chuck snorted. "Wow. I bet I looked like a dork dancing to that song."

Sarah smiled. "Actually, I thought it was cute."

Chuck grinned. "I was so embarrassed you caught me."

Sarah gave Chuck a coy smile. "Tonight, no dancing will be involved. I would like to see a little more of that hip action you had going on."

Chuck smiled. "Well, I wouldn't want to disappoint the lady, now would I?"

Sarah's eyes glazed over. "You never disappoint me, Chuck. Far from it. In fact, I would settle for an encore performance of our last time. You know, when you made me forget my own name?"

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back lovingly, and answered softly. "Anytime, beautiful."

Sarah crashed her lips into Chuck's.

 **Barstow, California**

Frost made her way silently through the dense forest surrounding a remote cabin. She knew this was one of her husband's safe houses.

Frost noticed a light on and gingerly approached one of the windows. She glanced inside and felt a pang of happiness she hadn't felt in a long time. She tapped on the window three times, followed by a fourth tap after a two second pause.

Orion turned quickly, and bolted for the front door. Frost met him at the door, and attacked her husband's lips. The two kissed tenderly.

Stephen stared his wife in the eyes. "Mary, how are you here?"

A tear escaped Mary's eye. "I needed to see you, sweetheart."

Stephen looked concerned. "What's wrong?"

Mary took a breath. "Stephen, I need to know why the CIA and NSA is protecting our children."

Stephen's eyes widened. "Oh boy…"

 **A/N: In case you're wondering, Bryce isn't out of the picture yet. Later on, he be put to the ultimate test. Will he do the right thing?**

 **I couldn't resist poking fun of Woody and Honey Woodcomb's names. As for the Rambo line...yeah, the Rambo trilogy hit Netflix. Talk about nostalgia. Another couldn't resist.**

 **Next chapter: Chuck and Sarah face their troubled childhoods during a mission with Sarah's father. As for Orion and Frost...what do they have up their sleeves?  
**


	12. Chapter 12: Sins of the Father

**Chapter 12: Sins of the Father**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Another week from you-know-what.**

 **Bryce and Amy…hmm. A match made in…oh, never mind.  
**

 **For this chapter, I placed the focus on Chuck and Sarah. So, pull out your feather dusters because it ended up being kind of fluffy. Casey and Verbanski won't be at the forefront. Don't worry, they get to have fun later. Uh, with guns, that is...  
**

 **My thanks to everyone for your support for this story. I'm nearing completion of finalizing the content for the next few chapters. It will probably take a little longer than a week to post the next update.  
**

 **Echo Park**

Sarah Walker was never a morning person. After years of working for the CIA National Clandestine Service, her internal clock was accustomed to working under the cover of darkness.

After arriving in Burbank, Sarah's body was gradually reprogrammed into more of a daily routine. Keeping surveillance on the nation's most important intelligence asset with two agents on station was taxing. Sarah, however, didn't mind at all after a certain Chuck Bartowski stole her heart.

The early dawn hours was now one of Sarah's favorite times. Before Chuck's status changed, she would relieve Casey at certain intervals to keep vigil on Chuck. She enjoyed this time. Although Sarah watched Chuck from a distance, in her mind, it was the closest she could get to being alone with him.

And now, Sarah didn't have to watch Chuck from a distance ever again. In the pre-dawn hours on this particular morning, Sarah was snuggled into Chuck's side, her leg and arm wrapped protectively around him, with her head resting on his chest. Sarah sighed contently listening to the steady rhythm of Chuck's heart and breathing.

Sarah never pictured herself falling in love before meeting Chuck. Even after their initial meeting, she never pictured a normal life. Over time, that changed.

Sarah smiled softly at her own transformation, from hardened CIA agent to a woman in love. She never thought it was possible. Sarah cast her gaze at Chuck's sleeping face. She smiled at how peaceful he now looked as opposed to the forlorn and troubled expression his face betrayed prior to their evolution as a real couple.

Sarah leaned forward and kissed Chuck gently on his jaw, running her finger along his jaw-line. A soft smile formed on Chuck's face and his arms gently tightened their embrace around Sarah's body. Sarah smiled at the gesture. Even in sleep, Chuck never ceased to show her unfettered love and affection.

Sarah whispered softly. "Chuck, are you awake?"

Chuck's steady breathing let Sarah know he was still asleep. Sarah continued running her finger along his jaw-line.

"I love you so much. I've never felt this connected to anyone as I am to you. I know you deserve someone who doesn't have my issues. Someone who can love you the way you deserve to be loved, and can give you the life you deserve."

Soft tears trickled down Sarah's face. "But I have decided, I'm going to stop thinking I don't deserve to be happy with you…that my past excludes me from being in your arms for the rest of our lives."

Sarah took a deep cleansing breath so her broken soft voice wouldn't wake Chuck. "I give myself to you…all of me. I am yours, Chuck, and you are mine. I will do whatever it takes to ensure the gift of your love isn't wasted. That I am worthy of living in the light of your world."

"Chuck…I want to marry you. I want to make you happy for the rest of our lives, because you make me so happy. That's all I can think about since almost losing you." Sarah whimpered softly.

Sarah rested her hand over Chuck's heart and smiled. "I love you. Nothing will ever change that."

Sarah smiled when Chuck stirred slightly in his sleep. She laid her head over Chuck's heart and continued her morning vigil.

 **Barstow, California**

Stephen J. Bartowski looked as though someone splashed cold water on his face. His wife stared at him with worried eyes with her hands on her hips. He nodded quickly and motioned for the sofa.

"Mary, I didn't know this would happen."

Mary studied Stephen as she took a seat. "Stephen, tell me what is going on."

Stephen nodded, clasping his hands together. "Six years ago, the CIA wanted to recruit Chuck. They were working on using the Intersect to create super-agents. Fleming was one of Chuck's professors and alerted Langston Graham of his ability to retain subliminal images. Chuck's roommate, Bryce Larkin, was already in the CIA, and was tasked with recruiting Chuck. I couldn't let that happen, so I asked Bryce to, well, find a way to remove Chuck from Graham's radar. Bryce planted test answer keys under Chuck's bed and had him expelled for cheating."

Mary's eyes widened. "Stephen, why the hell didn't you contact me? If Graham would have sunk his claws in our Chuck…"

Stephen covered Mary's hands with his own. "Mary, I know what Graham would have done. As for not contacting you, it was too risky. I didn't want to risk blowing your cover."

Mary closed her eyes and took a cleansing breath. Mary opened her eyes and sighed. "Stephen, nothing is more important than our family. This has gone on long enough. Now tell me, why does Ellie and Chuck have the CIA and NSA patrolling their apartment complex?"

Stephen nodded. "Last year, Bryce sent Chuck the Intersect to keep it from falling into the wrong hands. Mary, Chuck _is_ the Intersect."

Mary covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh my God! Stephen, how did that happen!? Chuck could have died!"

Stephen smiled sadly. "Chuck is special. He can handle it. In fact, he can handle it better than me. He has the strongest subliminal DNA key I have ever seen. When he was 9 years old, Chuck accidentally downloaded the version I was working on to fix the one we used on Hartley. Mary, Chuck didn't even pass out. He held the data."

Stephen glanced away in deep thought. "The entire Encyclopedia Britannica. Amazing."

Mary shook her head. "He's an intelligence asset?"

Stephen sighed heavily. "He was at first, but not anymore. From what I've dug up, Chuck is amazing, Mary. He had two agents guarding him for a year and completed missions with no training. Now, he's a NSA analyst. Chuck's team is the best the government has."

Mary crossed her arms. "What about the blonde agent I saw playing house with my son? Is she some sort of honey pot Graham sent to control him?"

Stephen stared Mary in the eyes. "Mary, Graham was killed several months ago."

Mary grinned. "Good. What about the blonde?"

Stephen sighed. "Her cover name is Sarah Walker. Mary…Sarah and Chuck fell in love."

Mary's jaws dropped. "Are you serious?"

Stephen smiled. "Sounds like déjà vu all over again, huh? Mary, the agent you saw was Graham's Enforcer. From what I've read, Chuck is in very safe hands."

Mary glanced away in deep thought. "Holy shit. She's the Ice Queen. I've heard stories about her."

Stephen nodded. "She modeled her training after the Frost Queen."

Mary shook her head angrily. "Let me guess, that bastard Graham recruited her. She must have come from a broken home like I did."

Stephen turned solemn. "It was a textbook recruitment. Her father was a con-artist and used her as his accomplice. She started doing cons when she was a child. Her father was arrested when she was 15. That's when Graham recruited her."

Mary crossed her arms. "So, I take it she is Chuck's handler?"

Stephen nodded. "She started out as Chuck's handler. The government sanctioned their relationship. In fact, the President is directly involved with our son's well-being. I just found out all the details. I've been trying to evade a Fulcrum search team for the past two years. They're working on something big. My old pal Roarke is involved...that rat bastard."

Mary leaned forward. "Stephen, Volkoff is severing ties with the Ring. He's doubling his efforts to come after you. I can't go back with you and our family in danger."

Stephen furrowed his brow. "He'll come after you, you know that."

Mary smiled. "I know, but my family comes first. The CIA thinks I went rogue. I can use that to my advantage. This may be our chance to finally end this madness."

Mary turned somber. "The Intersect destroyed our family. Stephen, we abandoned our children because of what happened to Hartley. 20 years is too long."

Stephen stood and took his wife's hand. "Then we end this…together."

Mary stood and hugged her husband. "I missed you so much, Stephen. All I want is for our family to be together again."

Stephen held his wife close. "I missed you too, Mary. I just hope Eleanor and Chuck will forgive us for what we've done."

 **Echo Park**

Sarah stood by the refrigerator watching Chuck cook pancakes. She smiled when Chuck placed extra chocolate chips in her pancake.

Sarah entered the kitchen and hugged Chuck from behind. Chuck spun his head around and kissed Sarah on the cheek.

"Morning, beautiful. How did you sleep?"

Sarah smiled. "I slept well…considering what we did last night."

Chuck spun around and wrapped his arms around Sarah. "That was…wow."

Sarah grinned. "My thoughts exactly."

Chuck smiled and kissed Sarah on the forehead. "Sarah, you were so beautiful last night."

Sarah blushed slightly, then kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Well, that was just round one since you're feeling better."

Chuck nodded bashfully. "I, uh, I'm sorry."

Sarah looked concerned. "Why?"

Chuck looked Sarah in the eyes. "Sarah, I couldn't stop admiring you. You are just so beautiful to me…and so…perfect. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression I was staring you down inappropriately."

Sarah captured Chuck's lips, then rested her hands over his heart. "Chuck, I would think something is wrong if we didn't admire each other. I love it when you admire me. No one has ever made me feel as beautiful and loved as you do."

Chuck lowered his face. "I just don't want you to think that's all I care about. Sarah, the one thing I enjoy looking at the most are your gorgeous eyes. I get lost in your eyes."

Sarah lifted Chuck's face with a finger, giving him a soft smile. "I love your eyes too. Your eyes were the first thing I noticed about you. By the way, I stare at you too. You are a very handsome guy."

Chuck glanced away. Sarah saw the self-consciousness in Chuck's eyes. _Let me show you how handsome you are._

Sarah reached around and removed the pan from the stove eye, then grabbed Chuck's hands, leading him to the counter. Sarah plopped herself up on the counter, untying her robe. Sarah planted a searing kiss on Chuck's lips, pulling Chuck close with her legs.

Sarah grinned, then started undressing Chuck, much to his surprise.

Chuck muttered in between kisses. "Here?"

Sarah replied breathlessly. "Yes, baby. Here."

Chuck shook his head. "Not on this hard counter. It won't be comfortable for you."

Chuck grabbed Sarah and lifted her off the counter. Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist and giggled. Chuck captured the base of Sarah's neck and walked swiftly to the bedroom. Sarah closed her eyes and moaned softly as she felt herself lowered gently to the bed.

 **Seville Hotel, Los Angeles**

Jack Burton sipped his cup of coffee, grinning from ear to ear. A few minutes ago, Sheik Rajiv Ahmad sent a courier to deliver the $750, 000 retainer fee to remove Jack's fake building from the market.

Jack glanced at Nagamichi Tower, raising his cup of coffee in toast. "Here's to you, Herr Lichtenstein."

Jack smiled, enjoying the morning air.

 **Echo Park**

Sarah had just gotten out of the shower when her phone rang. Sarah recognized the number as a former asset she used to keep tabs on her father.

Sarah answered the phone with an icy tone. "What have you got, Sasha?"

" _I thought you might like to know, our mutual friend just checked into the Seville Hotel in downtown Los Angeles."_

Sarah's eyes widened. "He's in LA?"

" _Yes, he's in Los Angeles."_

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "For how long?"

" _I'm not certain. A courier just delivered a large duffel bag to Mr. Burton."_

Sarah sighed. "Okay. Maintain your distance. I'm on my way."

" _Does this mean we're even?"_

Sarah gently opened the bathroom door to locate Chuck. "As long as you stay out of the shadows, you're safe from my hands."

" _Good luck, Misha."_

Sarah disconnected the call and leaned her back against the bathroom door. _Just great. How do I tell Chuck?_

There was a gentle knock at the door. Sarah ran her fingers through her hair, then opened the door. Chuck was struggling with his tie. Sarah smiled and helped Chuck with his tie.

Chuck glanced away. "I never did get the hang of these things."

Sarah smiled. "Ellie warned me. Don't worry, I'm going to tie you a Double Windsor. That's standard for the federal government and the Armed Forces."

Chuck smirked. "Just because I'm a G-man doesn't mean I have to look like one."

Sarah grinned. "I think Double Windsor knots look dignified."

Chuck smiled. "I'll take a t-shirt and jeans any day."

Sarah winked. "Tank top and yoga pants for me."

Chuck chuckled softly. "Well, now that we have our lounge wear covered, what's on today's agenda?"

Sarah brushed Chuck's hair and shoulder with her fingers. "I have to run a quick errand downtown. Casey and Verbanski will give you a ride this morning."

Chuck nodded. "Sarah, I can drive myself. The government did supply me that Mustang GT with all the James Bond gadgets, ballistics glass, etc, etc."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips. _You can't keep this from him._

Sarah broke the kiss and looked Chuck in the eyes. "Do you trust me?"

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes. "Of course I do. Sarah, what's going on?"

Sarah glanced downward, then off to the side. "Chuck…my father is in town."

Chuck placed his hands gently on Sarah's arms. Sarah had told him briefly about her con-artist father, but he didn't know all the details. "Are you alright?"

Sarah glanced at Chuck lovingly. "I'm fine. I just need to know what he's doing here. I'm sure he's running a con."

Chuck rubbed Sarah's arms. "And you're concerned I will learn more about your past, is that what's bothering you?"

Sarah glanced away, whispering softly. "Yes."

Chuck lifted Sarah's chin with his finger. "Baby, listen to me. I told you I'm not scared of your past. You don't have to tell me anything unless you're ready."

Sarah smiled. "Baby?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Huh. I guess I did call you baby. I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah grinned. "Why? I called you baby earlier. I am your baby, and you're mine." Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips.

Chuck glanced away. "Too sappy?"

Sarah put a finger to her chin. "I like it."

Chuck smiled. "It would seem we're now narrowing down our terms of endearment for one another. Our relationship is moving right along."

Sarah chuckled, then turned serious. "I just don't want you to think I'm keeping anything from you. I'm not ready to dive into my past yet. Especially with my father."

Chuck nodded. "Then go find out what he's up to. I'll ride with Casey and Verbanski. Just…promise me you'll let me help if you need me."

Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's chest, and sighed. "Thank you for understanding."

Chuck took Sarah's hands gently in his own. "When you're ready, I'll be here. I love you."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "I love you too."

Sarah pulled Chuck into a tight hug.

 **Washington, DC**

Bryce and Amy spent most of their evening and morning together working on their cover.

Bryce found Amy to be a very outgoing agent. She was nothing like the quiet and reserved Sarah he once knew.

Amy kept glancing at Bryce's wrist and nose. Bryce smiled. "You can ask."

Amy smiled. "Were you injured on a mission?"

Bryce shrugged his shoulders. "It happens."

Amy rubbed Bryce's arm, pouting slightly. "Poor thing."

Bryce leaned forward. "So, Amy. You worked with Sarah?"

Amy nodded excitedly. "Yes, I did! She used a different cover at the time, but she was a totally awesome leader. We had a blast!"

Bryce grinned. "I'm sure you did."

Amy cast a coy look. "Sooooo…you and Sarah, huh?"

Bryce leaned back with a smug look on his face. "We're not together anymore. It didn't work out."

Bryce took Amy's hand. "That means there's room for you and me."

Amy stared at Bryce through her eyelashes. "I like the way you think."

Amy felt her phone buzz and rolled her eyes. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

Bryce nodded. "Sure. I'm not going anywhere. The conversation was starting to get interesting."

Amy winked and left the room. Amy rolled her eyes when she answered the phone. "Now is not a good time."

Augusto Gaez answered calmly. _"Normally I wouldn't call you, but our mutual friends are growing impatient. When will you and Larkin be in Rio?"_

Amy walked to the balcony. "Two weeks. Larkin was injured on his last mission."

Gaez smiled. _"Good. Proceed with the plan. Earn his trust. I'll throw a few side missions your way to make him comfortable. When the time is right, we'll turn him."_

Amy furrowed her brow in confusion. "I thought we were capturing him. He is the Intersect, right?"

Gaez grinned. _"Our friends want to use you to turn Agent Larkin. Do what you do best, Lolita. Seduce him."_

Amy turned coy. "Not a problem. This guy thinks he's God's gift to women anyway."

Gaez softened his tone. _"Just remember who you really belong to."_

Amy pouted. "Augusto, baby, don't be jealous. You know how much I enjoy making you happy."

Gaez smiled. _"I'm not jealous. I just don't want you to bite the hand that feeds you."_

Amy grinned. "I've always kissed the hand that feeds me, Augusto."

Gaez replied in a seductive tone. "You most certainly have." Gaez disconnected.

Amy glanced at her phone with a coy grin on her face. "Alright, Bryce. Showtime."

Amy sauntered toward the living room, shedding her clothing along the way.

 **Volkoff Industries, Moscow**

Alexie Volkoff stared out his window to the frozen city below. There was a knock at his office door.

Volkoff turned. "Enter."

Yuri "The Gobbler" Gabrienko entered his boss's office, stopping in front of Volkoff's desk.

Volkoff smiled. "Ah, Yuri. Any news from Frost?"

Yuri shook his head. "None, boss. She has completely disappeared."

Volkoff sighed. "She has probably gone dark to stay below the CIA's radar while she searches for Orion. Give her a few more weeks, then report back if you don't hear anything."

Yuri nodded. "Yes, boss."

Volkoff held up a hand. "I have another task for you. I want you to kill Ted Roarke. I don't want our former allies making any more progress on the Intersect. Once we find Orion, Volkoff Industries will be the sole proprietor of the Intersect."

Volkoff smiled. "We're going to monopolize the world's intelligence agencies. They will pay us for their own secrets. How fitting."

Yuri grinned. "I'll take care of Roarke, boss."

Volkoff waved a hand. "See that you do. Dismissed."

Yuri walked to the door, but was stopped by Volkoff. "Yuri, there's one more thing."

Yuri turned. "Yes, boss?"

Volkoff gestured with his hands. "For Pete's sake, don't eat him. Make it quick this time. You're not a damn cannibal!"

Yuri whined. "But boss…"

Volkoff turned stern, holding up a finger. "Uh, uh. No whining, or I'll send you to Siberia again."

Yuri winched. "Got it. No eating of little annoying man. I hate how Siberians taste…I mean, I hate Siberia."

Volkoff approached Yuri and placed his hands on his arms. "Yuri. My friend. Remember…you work for Volkoff!"

Yuri gulped. "Yes, boss."

Yuri turned and left. Volkoff pulled out his cell phone.

"Marco, I want you to provide back-up for Yuri. I have a feeling the CIA may come out to play this time."

Marco smiled. _"Then we will play with them, Mr. Volkoff."_

Volkoff smiled excitedly. "This is going to be so much fun!"

 **Seville Hotel, Los Angeles**

Sarah approached Jack's room silently. She knocked twice, then announced, "Room service!"

Jack opened the door. "Just in time…well, hello, darlin'. It's been a long time."

Sarah crossed her arms. "When did you get out of prison?"

Jack nodded, moving aside to let Sarah into the room. "Two years ago."

Sarah nodded. _Graham kept his word._

Jack held out his arms. "What? No hug for your old man?"

Sarah smiled and hugged her father, whispering in his ear. "It's good to see you."

Jack smiled. "It's good to see you too, Sam."

Sarah broke the embrace, giving Jack a sideways glance. "Now, please give me back my phone."

Jack grinned, holding up Sarah's phone. "You've still got it, kiddo."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I never lost it. What are you doing in LA?"

Jack motioned for the chairs next to the window. "I could ask you the same thing."

Sarah took a seat. "I live here now. I have a job and I've gone legit. I even have a boyfriend."

Jack smiled. "You can't fool me, Sam. LA is full of fat-cats."

Sarah looked Jack in the eyes. "I'm serious. I'm not running cons."

Jack studied his daughter carefully. "So, what do you do for a living?"

Sarah nodded. "I was selling frozen yogurt, but now I am the personal assistant to a Regional IT Manager for a major retail chain in Los Angeles."

Jack furrowed his brow. "You know what personal assistant means, right? Personal plaything."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "My boyfriend is the Regional Manager. We've been dating over a year now. He's a great guy."

Jack scoffed. "He's a schnook."

Sarah turned serious. "Alright, enough about me. Why are you here?"

Jack grinned. "Alright, I'll tell you. I spent some time in Dubai. I came across this Sheik from the Saudi Royal Family. Anyway, he has this thing for real estate property and wants to expand to Los Angeles. So, I sold him an office building in downtown LA."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You sold a Saudi Sheik an office building…wait, you pulled a Lichtenstein, didn't you?"

Jack held out his arms and winked. Sarah crossed her arms in frustration.

Jack leaned back in his chair. "How about dinner tonight? I'd like to meet the schnook."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "His name is Chuck."

Jack rubbed his chin. "Charles?"

Sarah grinned. "Yes, his name is Charles."

Jack nodded. "Does Charlie know about me?"

Sarah glanced downward, then back at her father. "Yes, he does. I'm warning you, Chuck is an honest guy. Don't pull anything."

Jack grinned. "What? You know me."

Sarah smirked. "Yeah, I do."

 **Castle**

Beckman couldn't believe her ears. Agent Walker had just volunteered to bring her father in. After learning her father was dealing with a Sheik who had ties to terrorist organizations, she couldn't pass up the opportunity to freeze the Sheik's accounts.

Chuck stared at Sarah in concern. Chuck glanced at Beckman. "General, can Sarah and I have a minute?"

Casey rolled his eyes. Verbanksi glanced at the two.

Beckman clasped her hands together and replied calmly. "Alright. We'll re-convene in 30 minutes." Beckman disconnected.

Casey and Verbanski headed to the armory. Chuck sat on the table next to Sarah and took her hand. Sarah stared ahead in deep thought.

Chuck spoke calmly. "Sarah, you can't be serious."

Sarah turned and stared Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck, my father is a criminal. I'm a federal agent. I have a sworn duty to bring him in."

Chuck nodded sadly. "I get it. But he's still your father, and I know you love him."

Sarah nodded. Chuck ran his hands gently along Sarah's arms. Sarah bit her bottom lip and lowered her head. Without saying a word, Chuck embraced her. She cried softly. Chuck's eyes welled with tears.

"I don't know what your childhood was like, but I know what it's like not to have a parent around. I'm here for you, Sarah."

Sarah tightened her grip on Chuck. "I know, sweetie. Thank you."

Sarah slowly backed away and took Chuck's hands. "It's time I told you what my childhood was like."

Chuck nodded. Sarah smiled sadly.

"My parents split up when I was 9. My mom was an alcoholic. I lived with my grandmother for several months, but I eventually started helping my dad with cons. We moved around a lot and for a long time. I didn't know who I really was because I had so many covers."

Sarah took a breath. "My dad got involved with some really bad people when I was 15. People with ties to several drug cartels and terrorist organizations. The CIA got involved. The day my father was arrested, Langston Graham recruited me."

Chuck spoke solemnly. "Let me guess. Graham made you a deal to release your father if you joined the CIA?"

Sarah nodded. "At the time, it was the best thing for me. I would probably be in prison or worse if Graham hadn't recruited me. What I didn't know, is what Graham would turn me in to. My training wasn't routine. By the time I was 17 years old, I was an expert in hand-to-hand combat, small arms, explosives, and a trained pilot. I even graduated from Harvard under a cover. Chuck, I completed my first mission when I was 18 years old. Graham turned me into a weapon."

Sarah glanced away. "Roan Montgomery was one of my instructors at the Farm. He turned me into a seductress."

Chuck lowered his head. Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck…whatever you're thinking, that's now how the CIA operates. Seducing someone doesn't mean you sleep with them. That only happens in the movies, not in real life. It never goes all the way. Sleeping with a mark never happens. It's too dangerous with all the diseases out there, and you are basically helpless. We have tranquilizers or sedatives if we need them. Besides, my specialty is assassination."

Chuck spoke softly. "Sarah, I wouldn't judge you even if you had to…you know."

Sarah smiled. "Sweetie, I know. You've never judged me."

Chuck smiled sadly. "I wish there was something I could say to make all this better."

Sarah rested her hand on the back of Chuck's neck. _He feels like he has to take the weight of the world on his shoulders._ "Chuck, you're doing it. Just being here for me is all you need to do."

Chuck took a breath. "I, I wish I could have been there for you. Graham and your father both took advantage of you. I can't help but feel angry about that."

Sarah smiled. _Why didn't I give this to him sooner?_ "I know my father loves me, but he isn't perfect. Maybe going back to prison will keep him safe. Chuck, Sheik Ahmad has ties to several terrorist organizations. They'll kill him!"

Chuck furrowed his brow in deep thought. "Do you trust him?"

Sarah frowned. "No. I don't. Once he gets the money, he'll run."

Chuck nodded. "I have a plan. Beckman wants Ahmad's accounts, and your dad wants to get rich. I say we help your dad with the con, and help Beckman gain access to those accounts."

Sarah crossed her arms. "How?"

Chuck grinned, pointing to himself. "Nerd."

Sarah rolled her eyes and grinned.

Chuck rubbed his chin. "What's the con?"

Sarah cocked her head to the side. "It's called a Lichtenstein. My dad poses as a representative to a wealthy German business man looking to sell expensive properties at a deep discount for quick cash flows."

Chuck grinned. "How's your German?"

Sarah gave a coy smile. "Ich liebe diche. Kuss mich."

Chuck smiled. "A hint of Bavarian with a twist of Rhine, huh? Nice touch. What, um, what did you say?"

Sarah leaned close to Chuck's lips. "I said I love you. Kiss me."

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes, cupping her face. "I love you too." Chuck leaned forward and kissed Sarah gently on the lips.

 **Seville Hotel**

Chuck and Sarah were walking through the lobby after dinner with Sarah's father. Chuck and Sarah convinced Jack they were not running cons. That was the first phase of Chuck's plan.

Casey and Verbanski ran surveillance on Sheik Ahmad and determined Ahmad was on to Jack's con. They knew Ahmad would confront Jack that evening. Chuck and Sarah took the route they knew Ahmad would travel to confront Jack.

As Ahmad passed, Chuck flashed.

 _Sheik Rajiv Ahmad_

 _Saudi Royal Family. Known ties to numerous terrorist organizations in the Middle East. Provides funds for terrorist activities. A known sadist. Directly responsible for capturing and torturing two MI6 agents. Considered dangerous._

Sarah tightened her grip on Chuck's arm when she saw him flash. Chuck shook his head slightly and pulled Sarah in an embrace, whispering in her ear.

"Sarah, that's Ahmad. Oh boy, he's a very, very dangerous guy. He's a sadist."

Sarah kissed Chuck below his ear. "Alright. Let's move to phase II. Are you sure you're up for this?"

Chuck grinned. "Let's do this."

Sarah gave Chuck a quick kiss on the lips and a wink. She turned and noticed Ahmad walk straight for her father.

Chuck spoke softly. "Be careful."

Sarah spun her head around and smiled, proceeding to her father.

Chuck took a seat and quickly called the hotel desk to leave an urgent message for Mr. Lichtenstein. Chuck listened intently as Ahmad threatened Jack and Sarah. He grinned when he heard a hotel receptionist calling for Mr. Lichtenstein.

Chuck raised his hand. "Yah?"

The receptionist handed Chuck the message and nodded.

The group approached Chuck, with Jack introducing him.

"Mr. Ahmad. I would like to introduce you to Hans Lichtenstein."

Chuck stood and put a smile on his face. Sarah stood next to him and changed the tone of her voice, almost speaking through her nose.

"Mr. Lichtenstein does not speak English, Mr. Ahmad. But, he will be happy to meet you at his office to finalize the sale. Say, tomorrow at 2?"

Chuck glanced at Sarah, then back at Ahmad.

Ahmad appeared to relax. "Fine. Tell Mr. Lichtenstein if I don't get my building, he's a dead man." Ahmad motioned for his men to leave.

Jack approached Chuck and Sarah with a smug grin on his face. "I knew you two were on the grift."

 **Seville Hotel, The Next Day**

The plan was simple. Commandeer an office space in Nagamichi Tower and have Ahmad believe Lichtenstein wanted to renege on the deal. After a brief, tense negotiation, Chuck, playing Lichtenstein, finally agreed to sell the property.

Chuck grinned when the team entered the elevator. Chuck installed a program on the laptop that copied Ahmad's account number. Beckman sent a text moments later that the NSA had the account number, and were freezing Ahmad's assets. A team was standing by in the lobby to take Ahmad into custody.

Chuck, Sarah, Casey, Verbanski, and Jack were celebrating with a bottle of champagne in Jack's hotel room. Sarah knew the FBI would be picking up Jack at any moment to place him in protective custody. Beckman agreed to Chuck's plea for protective custody as opposed to prison for Jack. Casey even supported Chuck in his effort to sway Beckman.

Jack, however, had other plans. The down payment from Ahmad was stashed away. Jack intended to leave once the deal with Ahmad was complete.

Jack told the group he was heading to get some ice. The look on Sarah's face alerted Chuck to Jack's intentions. Chuck followed Jack to the ice machine.

Jack turned and handed Chuck the ice container. "Well, Charlie. This is where I say goodbye."

Chuck took the container and furrowed his brow. "Without saying goodbye to Sarah?"

Jack smiled. "She's in good hands. I know you'll take care of her. Trust me when I say this. I was a terrible father and only wanted what's best for her. I always hoped she would meet someone. I'm just glad she met the right schnook."

Chuck nodded. "I'm sure it would mean a lot to her if you said goodbye."

Jack put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "You're a good man, Charlie. Take care of her."

Chuck smiled. "I will."

Jack turned and started down the hallway. Chuck called to Jack. "I know Jack Burton is not your real name. I saw _Big Trouble in Little China._ I'm assuming you're a Kurt Russell fan?"

Jack stopped and smiled, glancing over his shoulder. "You know your movies. You're a smart kid, Charlie. I guess that means you know Sarah's real name."

Chuck nodded solemnly. "I do. I also know despite your career choice, you still have a chance to be the father Sarah deserves."

Jack turned and stared Chuck in the eyes. "She doesn't need me anymore, Charlie. She has you now."

Jack continued down the hallway, stopping at the elevator. Jack turned and smiled at Chuck. "The name's Jim." Jack winked and entered the elevator.

 **Echo Park**

Chuck joined Casey and Verbanski to debrief Beckman from Casey's apartment after confirming Ahmad was in custody. Beckman wasn't pleased with Jack escaping custody, but decided against pursuing Jack. Chuck knew from Sarah's quiet mood she wanted time alone. Beckman didn't even ask where Sarah was during the briefing.

After the briefing, Chuck entered his apartment and found Sarah sitting on their bed, looking at a photo. It was a picture of her parents and her as a little girl.

Chuck sat next to Sarah and put his arm around her. Sarah leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder. Chuck didn't say a word. He wanted Sarah to set the pace.

Sarah turned and kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Thank you for what you said to my father this afternoon."

Chuck nodded. "I figured you were listening. I'm sorry he left, Sarah."

Sarah smiled sadly. "It's in his nature, Chuck."

Chuck took a breath. "Can I tell you something?"

Sarah turned and took Chuck's hand. "Sure."

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "My dad was a good man, but he wasn't there for me and Ellie after my mom left. After he left, I thought it was my fault. I know now that wasn't true. Granted, it took a lot of time, and an incredible amount of therapy to come to that realization."

Chuck paused and spoke with warm conviction. "You need to know that your father's sins are his, and not yours."

Sarah smiled. "That's pretty eloquent for a 9PM."

Chuck shrugged. "What can I say? I am an articulate schnook."

Sarah laughed softly. "Lucky for me."

Sarah glanced away and wiped the moisture from her eyes. "Chuck, I don't know what I would do without you. You are the first person in my life that has provided me with a solid footing. Thank you."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ear. "I hate to see you upset, Sarah."

Sarah stared at Chuck lovingly. She whimpered and put her hand to her mouth. Chuck immediately embraced her. "Hey, hey…it's okay."

Sarah cried softly with her head nestled against Chuck's chest. She spoke softly after composing herself. "Chuck, you are going to be a wonderful father one day. I know you will be there for your children the way our parents were never there for us."

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back lovingly. "You'll be a great mom. I promise."

Sarah raised her eyes and met Chuck's. "I only want to be a mom if you are the father of my children."

Chuck smiled. "That would be the greatest honor I could have, Sarah."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips and hugged Chuck close. "I love you. You know that, right?"

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back. "I do, Sarah. I love you too."

Sarah's mind drifted to happier times with her father, but living life on the run without a home left a hole in her heart.

Sarah realized for the first time in her life, Chuck had filled that hole. Chuck was her home.

Sarah smiled softly. _Okay. It's time to put Sarah Walker behind me and become Sarah Bartowski._

 **A/N: Not sure how many people picked up on Jack Burton being Kurt Russell's character in** _ **Big Trouble in Little China.**_ **Sizzling Shrimp referenced that movie a lot. James Hong played a villain by the name Lo Pan in the movie and the episode. Chuck even referenced the movie after capturing Lo Pan.  
**

 **Next Chapter…Fulcrum strikes during the holidays. I have a surprise plot twist next chapter.  
**


	13. Chapter 13: Time Stands Still

**Chapter 13: Time Stands Still  
**

 **A/N: I managed to finish this chapter a little earlier than expected. We'll see what happens with the next few updates. As always, please don't panic if I go over a week between updates.**

 **Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the story. I am enjoying the PM chats with a lot of you on sharing ideas about the show, or life in general. It is humbling to know the story is engaging and entertaining.**

 **Rodeo Drive, Los Angeles**

Shopping was one of Sarah's guilty pleasures. In the past, Sarah was perfectly content to shop alone. Today, Sarah was paired with someone who took shopping to a whole new level. Eleanor Faye Bartowski.

To Sarah, it felt wonderful to engage in a normal activity and feel like an average girl out shopping with a friend.

The two women were practically giddy. After spending the entire morning in the Rodeo Collection, they walked side by side, bags in hand, down the famous street.

It was two days before Christmas. This was the first holiday in Sarah's memory that she was excited about celebrating the holidays. In darker times, the holidays meant the annual Salvation Army con with her father. Now, it was about being "heart-warmed" by the Bartowski's.

The two women were shopping for Ellie's famous holiday party to be held in the Echo Park courtyard on Christmas Eve.

Sarah couldn't decide on her ensemble, so she was glad for Ellie's help. When the two women entered Christian Dior, Ellie's eyes widened when the perfect dress seemed to jump off the rack and into Ellie's hands.

Sarah's eyes widened in shock. Ellie quickly made her case. "Sarah, this will knock Chuck's socks off."

Sarah studied the dress carefully. "It's so…short."

Ellie put a wicked grin on her face. "That's the point, isn't it?"

Sarah bit her bottom lip. "Chuck likes elegant. Classy. Not slutty."

Ellie grinned. "Sarah, it isn't slutty. Edgy, yes. But, not slutty."

Sarah looked Ellie in the eyes. "Really?"

Ellie put a hand on Sarah's arm. "Sarah, we're not buying a dress for a mission. We're buying a dress for you to propose to my brother."

Sarah held the dress up. "I like the neckline. It still looks a little short."

Ellie turned wicked. "Tell you what. I'll wear something short if you wear something short. Deal?"

Sarah gave Ellie a sideways glance. "You're starting to become a bad influence on me."

Ellie smiled. "That's what sisters are for, right?"

 **Echo Park**

Chuck and Morgan were engrossed in _Call of Duty_. Chuck looked at his watch around the same time his stomach started growling.

Chuck glanced at Morgan. "Hey buddy, how about we take a break and grab a sandwich?"

Morgan nodded, hitting the pause button. "That sounds like a plan. I'm starving."

Chuck sat at the kitchen table and rested his face in his hands. Morgan took stock of his friend and placed the ingredients for a sandwich on the table.

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "Okay, Chuck. The doctor is in."

Chuck sighed. "Do you think it's too soon if I ask Sarah to marry me?"

Morgan's eyes widened. "Chuck…that's a terrible idea!"

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Why is that terrible?"

Morgan waved his hands animatedly. "You're still in your prime! Once you attach the old ball and chain to your leg, your life is over!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Come on, Morgan. There won't be anyone else in my life but Sarah. Why shouldn't Sarah and I be happy?"

Morgan shook his head. "Think about it. I'll call you up for a game night, and it'll be, 'Sorry, Morgan. Sarah wants me to watch a romantic comedy.' You'll be domesticated. No longer a man. The next thing you'll know, you'll be shopping for women's feminine products. Dude, you know how much that section of the store makes me nauseous. It'll be the end of your life as we know it."

Chuck clasped his hands together. "Morgan, we'll still hang out. That's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

Morgan lowered his head. "I guess."

Chuck nodded. "Buddy, listen to me. Just because I want to get married, doesn't mean we can't hang out every now and then."

Morgan raised his eyes. "Really?"

Chuck grinned. "Really. I'm sure Sarah won't mind a game-a-thon every now and then."

The door opened and Devon entered the apartment. "What's up amigos?"

Chuck turned to greet Devon. "Hey, Devon. I take it Ellie informed you she and Sarah are raiding Rodeo Drive?"

Devon glanced at the door conspiratorially. "Indeed. While the ladies shop til they drop, John invited us over for a card game. My shift doesn't start until this afternoon. Interested?"

Chuck shrugged. "Sure."

Morgan rubbed his hands. "Heck yeah!"

Devon grinned. "Chuck, would you mind heading over and helping John set up? Morgan and I will grab some chips."

Chuck nodded. "Sure thing."

Chuck left the apartment and Devon glanced at Morgan. "Well? What did you find out?"

Morgan smiled. "Chuck wants to propose to Sarah."

Devon rubbed his chin. "Interesting. Sounds like a stand-off."

Morgan pulled a notepad from his pocket. "That's not all. He purchased a very expensive ring yesterday. Custom made. I think he's planning to pop the question at the Christmas Eve party."

Devon furrowed his brow. "You think he'll beat Sarah to it?"

Morgan pat Devon on the shoulder. "I don't know. I also found a proposal plan he's been working on. Well, several drafts of a proposal plan. You know as well as I do he'll use that as an excuse to put it off. We gotta boost his confidence, and fast!"

 **Casey's Apartment**

Chuck took a seat and stared at the table in deep thought. Casey and Verbanski were preparing snacks for the card game. Verbanski glanced at Casey and gave him a look. Casey studied Chuck and nodded.

Casey rounded the corner and took a seat across from Chuck, pushing a beer Chuck's way. Chuck took the beer and glanced at it.

Casey broke the silence. "So. I hear you've been shopping for rings?"

Chuck's eyes widened. Casey grunted amused. "Don't act so surprised, moron. We can still track your movements. Gertrude told me it was custom made."

Chuck glanced away in embarrassment. "You think it's too soon, don't you?"

Casey grunted solemnly. "Nope."

Chuck looked astonished. "Really?"

Casey pulled out a cigar and lit it. "You know...I proposed once."

Chuck had a look of awe on his face.

Casey took a puff of his cigar. "I planned this romantic getaway at Niagara Falls. Anyway, things got screwed up. I got orders. I ended up proposing in a bus station in Buffalo. I'll always have that moment, and the look on her face."

Chuck smiled solemnly.

Casey stared Chuck in the eyes. "You don't need some elaborate plan, or the perfect location. All you need is the girl."

Chuck removed the red box from his pocket and opened it, handing it to Casey. "Do you think Sarah will like it?"

Casey studied the ring, grunting impressed.

Verbanski glanced over Casey's shoulder and gave Chuck a wink. "I would."

Chuck nodded. "Thanks, guys."

Verbanski handed the box back to Chuck. "Don't think about it, Chuck. Just take a breath, and do it."

Chuck's phone rang. It was the Buy More.

Chuck sighed. "There goes my day off."

 **Roarke Instruments**

Roarke stared out his window to the courtyard below his office. "Oh, the silent majesty of a winter's morn…the clean, cool chill of the holiday air…an asshole with bad hair, telling me Volkoff put a hit out on me?"

Shaw ignored the jab. "The operative's name is Yuri Gabrienko. He's called the Gobbler. We picked him up at Dulles yesterday morning."

Roarke scoffed. "The Gobbler? What is he, a fucking turkey?"

Shaw took a seat. "He had your dossier in his luggage. The CIA has a file on Gabrienko. He's one of Volkoff's top assassins."

Roarke grinned. "What's his specialty? He breaks in, screams 'gobble, gobble,' then you die from laughter?" Roarke let out a goofy laugh.

Shaw handed Roarke a file. "He was sloppy. He had your file in his carry-on."

Roarke waved a hand. "I thought you were gonna tell me he got busted for impersonating a wild bird."

Shaw stared off to the side in boredom. "He's a cannibal, Roarke."

Roarke scrunched his nose. "You mean I was going to be this nut-job's Christmas dinner? That's disgusting!"

Shaw gave Roarke a flat look. "Well, now, he'll be eating whatever they serve at a black site. We're debriefing him as we speak."

Roarke nodded. "Well, good luck with Hannibal Lecter, Danny Boy. Thanks for the info. I'll send you a fruit cake."

Shaw stood and walked to the door.

Roarke shook his head. "This has turned into the hap, hap, happiest Christmas since Bing Crosby tap-danced with Danny fucking Kaye.,

 **Somewhere in Downtown Los Angeles, Late Afternoon**

Frost tracked Shaw from Roarke Instruments to a diner in downtown LA. She recognized the man Shaw was meeting as Decker.

Frost picked up her phone and dialed Orion. "Stephen, it's me. You're not going to believe who is pulling Fulcrum's puppet strings."

Orion furrowed his brow. _"Who?"_

Frost seethed. "Decker."

Orion slammed his fist on his desk. _"That mother…"_

Frost interrupted. "Stephen James Bartowski!"

Orion smiled sheepishly. _"Sorry, dear."_

Frost rolled her eyes. "I'm activating the surveillance now. Are you receiving them?"

Decker and Shaw's voices crackled to life on Orion's computer. _"I've got 'em, Mary."_

Decker addressed Shaw. _"Your target is Chuck Bartowski. I want you to use Mauser. He's my contact in the LAPD. He'll make it look like a robbery gone wrong."_

Shaw narrowed his eyes. _"How am I supposed to draw Bartowski out in the open? Remember what happened with Roberts."_

Decker grinned. _"Mauser tells me Bartowski is now the Regional Manager for this tech support service ran by the Buy More. Mauser will ask for Bartowski to assist with an investigation and pull video from a Christmas tree farm the store services."_

Shaw nodded. _"Why take him out? Doesn't our contact in Latin America have plans to turn Larkin?"_

Stephen muttered. _"Rat bastards."_

Stephen looked through the CIA database for Bryce's orders. He found the orders and gasped.

Stephen spoke quickly. _"Mary, Bryce Larkin has been assigned to take down Augusto Gaez. Gaez must be the contact they're referring to. They must think Bryce is still the Intersect."_

Decker grinned. _"The Elders want Bartowski terminated in the hopes of drawing Orion out of hiding."_

Shaw shrugged. _"Orders are orders."_

Decker held up a finger. _"One more thing. Stay close and make sure it's done. I don't want any surprises this time, Shaw."_

Decker checked his watch. _"You leave immediately. The address is 1517 Rosewood Lane. Mauser has already contacted Bartowski. He should be arriving at the farm shortly."_

Frost sighed heavily. "Stephen, can you find anything on Mauser?"

Orion smiled. _"I'm sending his picture to your phone now."_

Frost glanced at her phone and studied Mauser's picture carefully.

Frost started her car. "I need you to alert Chuck's protective detail. I'll follow Shaw."

Orion sighed. _"Be careful. I'll call Sarah Walker."_

 **Rodeo Drive**

Sarah and Ellie were loading their bags into Sarah's Porsche when Sarah received a call. Sarah furrowed her brow when "Unknown Caller" appeared on her phone.

Sarah answered the call. "Walker."

Orion spoke quickly. _"Agent Walker, listen to me very carefully. Chuck is in danger. I need you to get to 1517 Rosewood Lane. There is a tree farm called Holiday Trees. This Lieutenant Mauser who contacted Chuck earlier is a Fulcrum implant inside the LAPD. He's going to assassinate Chuck."_

Sarah quickly got in the car, motioning for Ellie to do the same. Her tone turned icy. "Who the hell is this, and how do I know this isn't a trap?"

Orion sighed. _"Agent Walker, my name is Orion. Call Diane Beckman. She knows who I am. You have to hurry!"_

Orion disconnected the call and Sarah glanced at Ellie. "Ellie, put on your seatbelt."

Sarah slammed the car into gear, peeling out of the parking spot.

Ellie's eyes widened. "Sarah, what's going on?"

Sarah replied curtly. "Chuck is in danger. The service call he called me about earlier is compromised."

Sarah called Beckman. "This is Agent Sarah Walker. Authorization Alpha, Tango, Sierra, Two, Seven, Seven, Niner,"

The call center at the NSA immediately patched Sarah to Beckman.

Beckman answered quickly. _"Walker, what's going on?"_

Sarah answered calmly. "Code Black, General. Chuck's service call at 1517 Rosewood Lane is compromised. Lieutenant Mauser of the LAPD is Fulcrum."

Beckman checked her computer. _"Agent Verbanski is with Mr. Bartowski. I'm texting Colonel Casey now. Walker, how did you find this out? The LAPD cleared this."_

Sarah turned the car on a busy freeway and floored it. "Someone named Orion."

Beckman gasped. _"Are you positive?"_

Sarah furrowed her brow. "General, what the hell is going on!?"

Beckman answered quickly. _"I'll explain later. Listen to me, if Orion contacts you again, do exactly as he instructs! Am I understood?"_

Sarah replied quickly. "Is he an agent?"

Beckman sighed. _"No. A scientist. Sarah…Orion developed the Intersect. He's one of ours."_

Sarah swerved between several cars while Ellie hung on for dear life. "Understood. Walker out."

 **Holiday Trees**

Chuck and Verbanski met Mauser shortly before dark. Mauser met Chuck with a smile and a handshake.

"You must be the surveillance expert. Lieutenant Mauser, LAPD. My people tell me you're the best."

Chuck smiled, shaking Mauser's hand. "I wouldn't believe everything you hear, Lieutenant Mauser. Just glad I could help. Please, call me Chuck."

Mauser turned to Verbanski. "And who is this charming lady?"

Verbanski gave a flat smile. "I'm Verbanski, one of Mr. Bartowski's quality control experts."

Mauser smiled. "Well, I think you'll find everything in order, Ms. Verbanski."

Verbanski scanned the area for threats. "I certainly hope I will, Lieutenant Mauser."

Mauser motioned for the building. "Right this way, Chuck."

Chuck nodded at Verbanski, who gave a small wink. Verbanski decided to wait outside the door of the small office. She could maintain a visual on Chuck while scanning the farm for threats.

After a few minutes, Verbanski received a text from Casey alerting her Mauser is Fulcrum. She subtly placed the hand in the small of her back, gripping her S&W 1911.

Verbanski didn't have time to react when the tranq dart embedded in her neck. She fell to the ground in a heap.

Shaw approached and pulled his H&K handgun, but quickly holstered it when a family pulled up to the farm. He moved Verbanski around the back of the small building to an alley. He placed Verbanski next to a dumpster.

Shaw grinned at the unconscious agent. "Today is your lucky day. That family just saved your life."

Shaw scanned the area and made his way back into the tree farm, posing as a customer.

Shaw didn't notice a middle-aged brunette slip into the alley. Frost made her way to Verbanski and checked her pulse. Frost drew her Beretta, attaching a suppressor.

Frost keyed her mic. "I have a visual on Shaw. He just took out Chuck's security. How soon will back-up arrive?"

Orion typed feverishly on his computer. _"They're 2 minutes out, Mary."_

 **One Block from Holiday Trees**

Sarah slammed on the brakes, forcing the Porsche to a complete stop.

Sarah glanced quickly at Ellie, giving a two-word command. "Let's go!"

Agent Dunwoody stood with arms crossed in the alley Sarah instructed her to meet.

Sarah made her way to Ellie, placing her hands on her arms. "You're leaving with Victoria. I'm going after Chuck."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "No, Sarah! That's my brother we're talking about! I'm staying!"

Sarah huffed in frustration. "Alright. You're staying right here with Victoria."

Sarah glanced at Victoria. "Ellie does not move from this location. Is that understood?"

Victoria approached Ellie, placing an arm around her. "Yes, Ma'am."

Victoria pulled Ellie to her Suburban. "Don't worry, Ellie. We'll get Chuck out of there."

Sarah walked to her trunk and opened a weapons case, taking a few extra magazines for her S&W 5906, a suppressor, and extra knives. She also grabbed her vest, quickly putting it on. Sarah grabbed a spare vest, walking over to where Ellie was seated in Victoria's Suburban.

Sarah handed Ellie the vest. "Put this on. Dunwoody, are you wearing your vest?"

Dunwoody glanced up from checking the magazine of her Glock 19. "Yes, Ma'am."

Ellie grabbed Sarah's wrist. "Sarah, be careful."

Sarah took a breath. "Don't worry, Ellie. We do this sort of thing all the time."

As Sarah made her way towards the tree farm, Ellie muttered under her breath. "That's what concerns me."

 **Holiday Trees**

Chuck finished downloading the surveillance video Mauser requested and handed Mauser a disk. Mauser smiled and thanked Chuck.

Mauser opened the door for Chuck. "Thanks for doing this, Chuck. I'll walk you to your car."

Chuck exited the building and glanced around for Verbanski. "Huh. I wonder where Verbanski went."

Mauser smiled. "Ah, there's a coffee shop across the street. She probably decided to grab a cup. Boy, I could use one myself. Tell you what, I'll buy you a cup. It's the least I could do for dragging you out this late in the day."

Chuck nodded, but quickly activated his alert tracker on his watch. "That's very kind of you, Lieutenant."

Mauser led Chuck through the middle of the tree farm, pausing when he was certain no other customers were in the farm. He turned and shook his head, drawing his handgun and pointing it at Chuck.

"There's just one problem, Chuck. You won't be enjoying any more cups of coffee."

Chuck quickly raised his hands. "Wha…what's going on?"

Mauser smiled. "You see, we know you're working with Bryce Larkin, Chuck. My people think you're a liability."

Chuck backed away. Mauser moved closer, his handgun pointed at Chuck's chest.

Chuck stammered nervously. "Wait! Maybe, uh, maybe we can work something out? I mean, Bryce is kind of a sore spot for me right now, and, and it is the holidays after all!"

Mauser grinned. "I am sorry about this, Chuck."

Mauser lowered his weapon and smiled. "You know what, kid? I like you. Instead of shooting you and having you bleed out, tell you what. I'll put one in the old melon. You won't feel a thing. Like you said, it's the holidays."

Chuck muttered. "Nice to see even bad guys have a little Christmas spirit."

Mauser raised his weapon. "Happy Holidays, kid."

Chuck closed his eyes and waited for darkness. Instead, Mauser dropped in front of him. Chuck opened one eye and gasped. The front of Mauser's head had a large, gaping hole.

Chuck felt a grip on his arm. "Let's go, Chuck! Come with me if you want to live!"

Chuck's eyes widened. "Mom?"

Mary cursed when she felt the tranq dart embed in her neck. She barely got out, "Run!" before collapsing.

Chuck, remembering his training, ducked and took cover. He heard gunshots and quickly raised his face to see a figure with weapon raised, walking toward Sarah. Sarah was on the ground, gasping for air.

Chuck screamed, "SARAH!"

Shaw grabbed Sarah by the hair, lifting her to her feet. He grinned sadistically. "You wore your vest. Smart. So, you're the bitch that killed my wife?"

Sarah's hands grabbed Shaws hands on impulse as he gripped a handful of Sarah's hair. She struggled to breathe, knowing the bullets absorbed by her vest were above her ribs."

The moment Chuck saw Shaw's face, he flashed.

 _Agent_ _Daniel Shaw, Central Intelligence Agency_

 _Currently assigned to Special Activities Division, special task force to investigate unknown organization aligned with Fulcrum._

Chuck glanced at his mother, ignoring the questions bombarding his mind. He picked up her Beretta, and quickly checked the magazine and firing chamber, just like Casey taught him.

Chuck watched in horror as Shaw backhanded Sarah, then punched her in her stomach. Shaw yanked her head back, placing the muzzle of his weapon to Sarah's temple.

Chuck took a deep breath. He heard Casey through the microphone in his watch.

" _Bartowski, Walker, Verbanski! What's going on? I'm at the tree farm! What's your status!?"_

Chuck hid and whispered into his watch. "Casey! A CIA agent named Shaw has Sarah! Mauser is dead, my mom is here, and I'm holding my mom's gun!"

Casey grunted. _"Stop babbling, idiot! Where are you?"_

Chuck looked back at Sarah. "I'm conceiled! Casey, hurry! Shaw is going to kill Sarah!"

Casey replied calmly. _"Bartowski, listen to me. Remember what I taught you. You have to take him out. I won't make it in time."_

Chuck shook his head. "No, no, no, no…Casey, I can't!"

Casey spoke with authority. _"Remember your training! Go through the count, just like we drilled! It's time to cowboy the fuck up, Bartowski!"_

Chuck turned just as Shaw violently put Sarah on her knees. She was still struggling to breathe. Shaw grabbed Sarah by the hair and put the muzzle of the weapon behind her head, cocking the hammer.

Chuck took a steady breath, quickly removed the suppressor from the Beretta, and left cover. Chuck walked swift, but silent, going over the steps Casey taught him in his mind.

 _One. Assume a firing stance._

Chuck paused several feet away, taking the Beretta in both hands.

 _Two. Identify your target._

Chuck assumed Shaw would be wearing a vest, and knew removing the suppressor would give the weapon in his hands more stopping power. He remembered Casey's methodical instructions. Aim small, miss small. Center-mass shots. Engage the target until the target is no longer a threat.

 _Three. Ready your weapon._

Chuck clicked off the safety. The sound got Shaw's attention.

Shaw raised his weapon at Chuck, then lowered his weapon when he saw the fear in Chuck's eyes.

Shaw grinned. "You don't have it in you. I'm not unreasonable. I'll let you watch her die first, then I'll kill you."

Chuck shook his head. "You can't do this! Back-up is on the way! They'll be here in seconds! There's nowhere to go!"

Shaw gave Chuck a sadistic look. "Doesn't matter. You both will be dead by the time they get here."

Sarah regained her composure and screamed out in horror. "CHUCK, NO!"

Shaw glanced down and saw the fear in Sarah's eyes. "Ah, I see now."

Shaw leaned close to Sarah's ear. "I'll let you watch me kill him first. You took something from me, I'll take something from you."

Sarah struggled. "I'll kill you, you bastard!"

Shaw smacked Sarah behind her head with his handgun. Chuck raised his weapon.

Chuck spoke in a seething tone. "Do that again, asshole, and I won't hesitate."

Shaw smiled. "No, Chuck. You will, but I won't." Shaw raised his weapon at Chuck.

Sarah screamed. "NOOOOO!"

 _Four. Engage the target until the target is no longer a threat._

Chuck swiftly leveled the Beretta on Shaw.

Time stood still. Chuck's eyes focused. His finger squeezed the trigger on impulse. Chuck advanced on his target, re-centering the sights on Shaw's chest after feeling the recoil of the weapon...over and over. Round after round slammed into Shaw's chest.

Chuck knew the Beretta M9 carried a 15-round magazine and one round in the firing chamber. Chuck counted 8 rounds before ceasing fire. Shaw's body lay motionless on the ground, with the exception of a few twitches. The dark, wet spots on Shaw's blue shirt told Chuck what he needed to know. Shaw wasn't wearing a vest.

Chuck swallowed hard, feeling the anguish hit his heart like an anvil. The hot rounds in Shaw's chest mixed with the cool air, causing steam to rise from the gaping holes in Shaw's chest.

Chuck's hands started shaking. He didn't notice when Sarah gently took the Beretta from his hands. He also didn't notice he was on his knees. His vision now blinded by the tears streaking down his face.

Sarah's voice struggled against the ringing in his ears. He blinked heavily when Sarah's eyes met his.

"Chuck! Chuck, oh my God!"

Casey rounded the corner with weapon raised. He paused at the site before him. Sarah was frantically checking Chuck over for wounds. Shaw lay a few feet away, 8 rounds in his chest.

Casey grunted solemnly. "Dammit!"

Casey scanned the area for threats. Casey approached Shaw and kicked his weapon out of reach. Sarah grabbed Chuck around his ears, pulling his head to her chest. Sarah glanced back at Casey, giving a nod. Casey then fired a single round into Shaw's head.

Verbanski came around the corner of the alley, swaying slightly, with her weapon gripped in her hand. Casey noticed Verbanski and ran towards her.

Casey grabbed Verbanski around the waist, putting her arm around his shoulder. "Are you hit?"

Verbanski answered groggily. "Bastard shot me with a damn tranq dart!"

Casey grunted in relief. "Glad you're okay. You'll have one hell of a headache."

Verbanski took in the view before her. "What happened, John?"^

Casey took a breath. "Ambush. Mauser is back there. Someone used his brains for tree ornaments."

At this point, Sarah had Chuck in a tight embrace, rocking him back and forth. The faint sound of Chuck sobbing could be heard."

Verbanski motioned to Shaw. "Sarah's handiwork?"

Casey sighed heavily. "No. Bartowski's."

Verbanski shot Casey a look. "Holy Mary Mother of God."

Chuck kept muttering, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," between sobs. Sarah cooed Chuck lovingly.

Sarah took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck, listen to me. You didn't have a choice. You did the right thing."

Chuck shook his head. "I killed him, Sarah!"

Sarah spoke with conviction. "Chuck…you saved me."

Chuck's eyes met Sarah's. He replied in almost a whisper. "I couldn't let him hurt you."

Sarah spoke calmly. "I know, sweetie."

Sarah glanced at Casey. "Casey, we need to get him out of here."

Casey nodded. "We need Ellie."

Sarah closed her eyes. "Okay."

Casey keyed his mic. "Alpha team, secure the perimeter! Both VIPs will be in the tree farm! Lock it down, people! If anybody attempts to breach this perimeter, light their ass up!"

Casey took a breath. "Dunwoody, bring in Doc." Doc was Ellie's call-sign.

Dunwoody drove the Suburban to the edge of the farm. Ellie bolted from the passenger seat when she saw Chuck and Sarah cuddled together on their knees.

Ellie slid next to the couple, speaking with authority. "Anybody hurt?"

Sarah met Ellie's eyes. "No. Chuck's breathing is erratic."

Ellie studied Chuck carefully. "He's hyperventilating. Okay, lay him down."

Ellie took Chuck's face in her hands. "Chuck, listen to me! You have to get control of your breathing!"

Chuck's head bobbled erratically as his breathing increased. Ellie ran her hands around Chuck's body, but felt no wounds.

Ellie glanced at Sarah. "Sarah, we need a bag!"

Sarah nodded. "Okay." Sarah ran to locate a bag.

Ellie spoke to Chuck with authority. "Chuck, look at me, sweetie! Look in my eyes! You're going to be fine! You have to calm down!"

Chuck looked Ellie in the eyes and pointed to a clump of trees, forcing out in labored breaths. "Ellie, Ellie, Mom…"

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "What did you say?"

Chuck took a deep breath, then exhaled. "Mom." He pointed to where Frost lay unconscious.

Casey narrowed his eyes. "I'll check it out."

Casey made his way around the corner and found Frost behind a cart. He checked her pulse.

Casey stood and spoke to Ellie. "Ellie, there's an unknown female back here."

Sarah arrived with a brown bag and placed it to Chuck's mouth, helping him regain control of his breathing.

Ellie walked around the corner and froze, putting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my God! That's our mom!"

 **White House Oval Office**

President Levy hung up the phone and closed his eyes in relief. One of his aides knocked, then opened the door.

"Mr. President, the First Lady would like to see you."

President Levy smiled. "Send her in."

Yvonne Levy stormed past the aid to her husband. "I came as soon as I heard. Is everyone alright?"

The President stood, placing his hands gently on his wife's arms. "They're fine. I'm very worried about Chuck right now. He had to use lethal force to save Sarah."

Yvonne covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh, Chuck."

President Levy nodded. "Don't worry, honey. I just got off the phone with General Beckman. She's going to set Chuck up with a CIA psychiatrist. We will do everything we can to make sure he's okay."

Yvonne blinked tears from her eyes. "He saved Sarah?"

The President smiled sadly. "From a rogue CIA agent. It seems you were right. There is nothing those two won't do to protect each other."

Yvonne covered her hand with her heart. "I want us to fly out there. Tomorrow. I want to treat them to a nice, family holiday meal. Zach, I know you asked me to stay out of this, but I am very emotionally attached to this since you told me about those two. We need to do everything we can for them."

President Levy nodded. "I'll cancel our trip to Camp David."

Yvonne nodded determined. "Good. By the way, a little birdy whispered in my ear something about a proposal? Do you know anything about that?"

The President furrowed his brow, holding up a finger. "How did…oh, never mind. Does everyone around here know about Chuck Bartowski and Sarah Walker?"

Yvonne approached her husband, toying with his tie with a mischievous grin on her face. "Zach. Sweetheart. Their story was going to get out eventually. Don't worry, no one is leaking this to the public or anyone outside these walls. I mean, this is like a fairytale. We all want a happy ending."

President Levy rolled his eyes. "I didn't realize I had the Brothers Grimm on my staff."

Yvonne kissed her husband gently on the lips. "You could use some down time around good company. You've been working too hard lately."

The President smiled softly at his wife. "What would I do if I didn't have you taking care of me?"

Yvonne gave a coy smile. "Hmm. Well, you would probably show up to work every day wearing a Star Wars t-shirt and Converse Chuck Taylor's."

A knock interrupted the President and the First Lady. The door opened to General Marcus, the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs.

The General stood at attention. "My apologies for the intrusion at this hour, Mr. President, Mrs. Levy."

Yvonne gave her husband a quick peck on the lips and turned to leave. "I'll put the kids to bed. Good evening, General."

The General turned and opened the door for the First Lady, nodding. "Ma'am."

President Levy motioned for a chair. "Come in, General."

General Marcus sat and took a breath. "Mr. President, you're not going to believe this. We found Orion, or rather he found us."

The President's eyes widened. "That's great! Where is he?"

General Marcus answered solemnly. "In Burbank. Mr. President…Orion is Chuck and Ellie Bartowski's father."

President Levy's mouth widened in shock. "Chuck me!"

 **Echo Park**

Sarah's mind was reeling. She was worried sick about Chuck. Add Chuck's mom turning out to be a rogue CIA agent to the equation, Sarah was a ticking time bomb.

Then, there was the icing on the cake. The man who developed the Intersect is Stephen J. Bartowski, code name Orion. Chuck and Ellie's father.

Chuck hadn't said a word on the ride home. He didn't say a word during the debriefing with Beckman. Chuck went straight to the bathroom, took a hot shower, and was now laying on his side with Sarah wrapped protectively around him.

Chuck acknowledged Sarah when she wrapped herself around him by interlacing his hand with her own.

Ellie was also worried about Chuck, but she was also in complete disarray over finding out her parents were back. Casey took Mary into custody, and Stephen agreed to turn himself in with his wife.

Ellie was sitting on the sofa, staring ahead in deep thought when Casey and Verbanski entered the apartment.

Casey grunted solemnly. "How's the kid, Ellie?"

Ellie answered in a flat tone. "Physically, he's fine. I just don't know what this will do to him."

Verbanski took a seat next to Ellie. "Ellie, Chuck did what he had to do. He didn't have a choice."

Ellie nodded, replying almost above a whisper. "I know. I'm proud of him. He saved Sarah."

Ellie turned and looked Verbanski in the eyes. "How do you do it?"

Verbanski knew Ellie's meaning. "We have the benefit of training, Ellie. We learn to compartmentalize and put it behind us."

Ellie shook her head. "That's the problem. Chuck will never be able to compartmentalize this."

Verbanski nodded. "Then he needs to face the cold, hard reality. The guy he took out would have killed him and Sarah both. Without batting an eye."

Casey took the recliner next to the sofa. "Ellie…Bartowski's stronger than any of us give him credit for. He can handle this."

Ellie stared Casey in the eyes. "And if he can't?"

Casey made eye contact with Ellie. "Then he has all of us to pick him up and put him back on his feet again."

Ellie nodded. "Casey, where are my parents?"

Casey leaned forward. "They're being debriefed in Castle. It's the safest place for them."

Ellie sighed heavily. "Is my mom really a rogue CIA agent?"

Casey lowered the tone of his voice. "We don't know all the facts yet, but that appears to be the case."

Ellie stared ahead. "I never pictured her as a traitor."

Casey sighed. "Ellie, like I said, we don't know all the facts yet."

Tears formed in Ellie's eyes. "I want to see them."

Casey nodded. "Alright. I'll set it up. I'm sure Beckman will agree."

Ellie whispered softly. "Thank you."

Verbanski put a comforting hand on Ellie's arm. "We need to work on a cover story for Devon. When will his shift be over?"

Ellie glanced at her watch distractedly. "Uh…he won't be home until tomorrow morning. He has the late shift."

Verbanski nodded. "Come on. I'll take you home. You need sleep, Ellie. Agent Dunwoody will stay with you tonight."

Ellie stood, glancing towards Chuck and Sarah's room. "I want to talk to Chuck first."

Ellie walked into Chuck and Sarah's bedroom. Sarah turned and smiled at Ellie. Ellie smiled sadly, walking around the bed. She knelt in front of Chuck.

Ellie smiled at her brother. Chuck stared in her eyes like a lost child. It broke Ellie's heart seeing her brother so devastated.

Ellie brushed Chuck's hair. "I know you feel guilty about what happened tonight…but you shouldn't."

Chuck took a breath and spoke barely above a whisper. "I'm a murderer."

Sarah climbed over Chuck to make eye contact. "Sweetie, you're not a murderer."

Ellie took a breath, speaking with calm authority. "Chuck, stop it. The last thing you are is a murderer. I don't ever want to hear that word escape your mouth ever again."

Tears welled in Chuck's eyes. Ellie grabbed his face. "Chuck, you saved Sarah. What you did was very brave. That man would have killed you both. Do you think that I would want to go on the rest of my life without you and Sarah? Think about Sarah, she was in danger. You did what you had to do."

Chuck took a breath and lifted himself to a seating position. Ellie and Sarah each took one of his hands, with Sarah sitting beside him.

Ellie smiled sadly. "Don't let this change you, Chuck. Don't think for one second that this will change you. You are still the same amazing guy that Sarah and I love."

Chuck lowered his head as tears streaked down his face. "It just hurts so bad, El."

Sarah took Chuck's head, nestling him against her chest. Chuck clung to Sarah and cried softly in anguish.

Ellie stood and wrapped her arms around Sarah and Chuck. "I know it hurts, sweetie. You will heal, I promise."

Chuck took a deep breath. "He was going to kill you, Sarah. I, I couldn't let that happen."

Sarah kissed Chuck on his head. "I know. I am so proud of you. What you did was very, very brave. I am right here. I won't let you face this alone. I love you so much, Chuck."

Chuck took a breath. "I love you too, Sarah."

 **Castle**

Stephen and Mary were both exhausted. After spending hours going over everything from Project Isis to the Intersect with Beckman, all three were weary.

Beckman shook her head in frustration. "Stephen, why didn't you report what happened to Hartley? We could have avoided all this."

Stephen furrowed his brow. "Diane, who was I supposed to report to? The project was compromised."

Beckman sighed. "Stephen, we had our most trusted people working on Omaha."

Stephen shook his head. "Decker and Quinn weren't trustworthy. Hell, Diane, you know Fulcrum had already infiltrated the CIA and NSA's ranks when we began Omaha!"

Beckman held firm. "You still had an obligation to report this!"

Stephen's nostrils flared. "You're such damn beauracrat, Diane! Still worried about your career! That's why you chickened out and let Mary do all the dirty work when the Intersect fried Hartley's brain!"

Mary chimed in. "Diane, why don't you cut the bullshit and listen to what we are telling you. The Ring is real. Fulcrum is just one part of the Ring. Volkoff was sponsoring them both until recently. Now, they all want the Intersect."

Beckman clasped her hands together. "That doesn't excuse the fact that you both went rogue."

Mary had an incredulous look on her face. "Diane, what happened to you? You used to be the best, that's why we were great partners. What changed? Is this still about Roan?"

Mary closed her eyes when she saw Stephen's shoulders slump dejectedly. She quickly took Stephen's hands. "Stephen, sweetheart, I'm sorry."

Stephen smiled sadly. "It's okay, Mary. You would think by now I wouldn't let that guy get to me anymore."

Mary grabbed her husband's face and declared with conviction. "Stephen Bartowski, I love you. Only you. Roan and I were over before I met you."

Stephen stared in Mary's eyes. "I love you too, Mary. More than anything."

Mary brushed Stephen's hair with her fingers and brushed across his shoulder. "Roan Montgomery isn't half the man you are. Stop feeling second place to him, please."

Stephen nodded. "I'm sorry, Mary."

Mary placed a tender kiss on Stephen's lips. "I haven't been there for you all these years…or our children. I'm so sorry."

Stephen took Mary's hands. "Sweetheart, it wasn't your fault."

Beckman glanced away and took a breath. "Mary, I want your word of honor as my friend, that you are not a rogue agent working for Alexei Volkoff."

Mary stared Beckman in the eyes. "I am not a traitor, Diane. You can stick me in a hole and torture me until the next Ice Age if that's what it takes."

Beckman nodded. "I believe you. But Mary, this has created one hell of a mess. I'm going to need you on this."

Beckman glanced at Stephen. "I miss the counsel of my best friend, Stephen. I know I haven't supported you the way I should have. I am sorry. I need your help."

Stephen stared Beckman in the eyes. "I shouln't have called you a beauracrat. What do you need us to do, Diane?"

Beckman smiled. "What you both do best. If Fulcrum, the Ring, and Volkoff want a fight, I say we give them one."

Mary gripped Stephen's hand. "Then we'll give them one they won't survive."

Beckman nodded. "I suppose you both would like to see your children. I'll make sure that happens. Colonel Casey has already informed me Ellie wants to see you. I want you both to remain in Castle for your own safety."

Mary looked concerned. "Diane, is Chuck alright?"

Beckman glanced off to the side. "Only time will tell. Agent Walker informed me he hasn't spoken a word since tonight's incident. He will receive the best care we can give him. I have him meeting with our best psychiatrist, Dr. Leo Dryfus, tomorrow morning."

Stephen chimed in. "I know Leo, Chuck will be in good hands. Diane, what about Decker, Shaw, and Quinn? They're not the only implants in the CIA."

Beckman nodded. "I've already contacted Jane Bentley to start looking into her agents. She's the new Director of the NCS. I trust Jane. I don't trust Director Hardy. He's more politician than spy. But, we do have the advantage, which brings me to my next point."

Beckman leaned forward. "There is one person who I feel will decide the outcome of this fight."

Stephen looked curious. "Who might that be?"

Beckman replied with determination. "Chuck."

 **Undisclosed Location, Los Angeles**

Marco dialed Volkoff's number, waiting patiently for an answer.

Volkoff answered with a sleepy tone. _"What is it, Marco?"_

Marco answered promptly. "We have a problem, Mr. Volkoff. Well, two problems. Yuri was picked up by the CIA at Dulles."

Volkoff turned angry. _"Dammit! He has Hydra on him! How did this happen?"_

Marco answered in a flat tone. "He was sloppy, Mr. Volkoff. He had Roarke's dossier visible in his luggage. This alerted Roarke's friends in the CIA."

Volkoff slammed his fist on his desk. _"Alright. You said there were two problems."_

Marco gulped. "Frost has been captured by the CIA."

Marco held the phone away from his ear while Volkoff ranted angrily. After calming himself, Volkoff addressed Marco.

" _I don't care who you have to bribe or kill to find out where Frost is being held. Once you determine her location, I will handle this personally."_

Marco nodded. "Yes, Mr. Volkoff."

Volkoff smiled sadistically. _"We have just declared war, Marco."_

 **A/N: No, I'm not an expert on fashion. That's what wives and Google is for. LOL**

 **I decided to throw in some humor considering how intense this chapter ended up. I couldn't resist conjuring up a little bit of Clarke Griswold in Roarke's character. Gotta love Chevy Chase.**

 **For the life of me, I will never understand how Shaw survived the shooting in Paris. Nobody survives multiple rounds to the chest. Even if he did, he would have drowned. He won't be returning in this story.**

 **Next Chapter…Winter comes to Burbank…The Ice Queen and the Frost Queen.** **  
**


	14. Chapter 14: The Queens of Winter

**Chapter 14: The Queens of Winter  
**

 **A/N: This chapter had about four re-writes before I settled on a version I felt comfortable with. I suppose that comes with the territory in writing.  
**

 **The bad guys won't make an appearance in this chapter. Don't worry, they shall return.  
**

 **My thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Echo Park**

Sarah awoke on the chilly Christmas Eve morning and panicked when Chuck was not lying beside her. Sarah rose quickly and grabbed her robe, padding to the living room. Sarah paused when she found Chuck sitting in the recliner with a cup of coffee in his hands.

Sarah smelled the fresh aroma of coffee and decided to pour herself a cup before the upcoming conversation. Chuck glanced her way and gave a small smile when she entered the kitchen. Sarah smiled back at Chuck, taking notice of his flush face and reddened eyes. Sarah decided to take her coffee black.

Sarah entered the living room and sat on the sofa, curling her feet under her. Chuck took notice and stood, grabbing the decorative afghan from behind his chair, placing it over Sarah's legs.

Sarah put her hand gently on Chuck's wrist. "Thank you, sweetie."

Chuck paused and smiled, returning once again to his seat.

Chuck took a sip of his coffee before speaking. "Sarah, I know I did what I had to do."

Sarah reached out and took Chuck's hand, giving a reassuring squeeze. "Talk to me, Chuck."

Chuck glanced at his feet. "There's a lot hitting me at once. I keep…second guessing my actions. I hesitated. I…asked Casey to take out Shaw when I was right there. But when I saw Shaw about to kill you…I realized I had to act. It seems a little hypocritical for me to, well, ask you and Casey to kill for me."

Sarah shook her head, speaking passionately. "That's not hypocritical at all, Chuck. Casey and I have a duty to protect you. You are not trained for this sort of thing. We go through a lot of training before we are cleared for duty in the field. Every person hesitates to a certain degree. A lot of people will even run. It's called fight for flight."

Sarah took a breath. "I know without a shadow of a doubt you would have acted. What scares me is you would have acted even if you weren't armed. Chuck, I was incapacitated and could not react in time. We both would have been killed."

Chuck sighed heavily. "It's more than that, Sarah. I know we have never talked about this, but I know it bothers you that I could end up becoming someone capable of taking a life. It bothers me too. I know me changing is a big hot button for you."

Sarah took a breath. She had never discussed her feelings about Chuck becoming an agent, but she knew Chuck was receptive to her in a big way.

Sarah spoke softly. "I won't deny that, at one time, I had that fear. Chuck, the government could have shipped you off for training on day one. The thing is, I now realize that even if things were different and you did become an agent, I know with all my heart you will never change. You will never take another life unless you were left with no other alternative. You will always be that guy."

Chuck lowered his head. "I was scared of losing you over this."

Sarah got up and knelt in front of Chuck, taking his face in her hands. "You will never lose me. Please remove that thought from your mind. That simply is not an option."

Sarah took a breath. "Before we became a real couple, a lot of my fears about men in general were directed at you unfairly. I haven't had many relationships and my impression of men was forged by fellow agents. Most of those men are arrogant and blinded by their own inflated egos. That goes with the territory in the spy world. But Chuck, you're not most men. Every fiber of your being is focused on helping others. Last night was a reminder of that. You hate guns and despise killing, but you put that aside to save me. Once again, you put me first. I love you for that."

Sarah bit her lip to keep from crying. "It breaks my heart that you were put in a position to have to do that. To have to…sacrifice yourself once again for me."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears. "Sarah, that was no different than all you have done to sacrifice for me. I don't care what I have to do. I will always sacrifice for you. If suffering through the pain of having to take someone's life meant saving yours, I would do it again in a heartbeat."

Sarah smiled sadly through her tears. "The first time I took a life…it was so hard. It was the worst day of my life. Casey told me the guy from last night is named Daniel Shaw. Chuck…his wife Evelyn was the target for my Red Test. Casey told me Beckman was able to find the termination order. What bothers me is why the CIA kept him around. His service record screams instability."

Chuck took Sarah's hands. "I flashed on Shaw, but there wasn't anything about your Red Test. I know your Red Test must have been hard for you."

Sarah bit her lip. "You see? Even now you're thinking of me first. Chuck, it's my turn to be there for you. I won't let you suffer through this alone."

Sarah leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. Chuck held her gently, rubbing her back.

Chuck took a breath and whispered in Sarah's ear. "I will always put you first, Sarah. I love you more than anything, and I will never stand by and do nothing when I can be there for you. I had to do that for so long, and it killed me inside to watch you put your life on the line for me while I did nothing."

Sarah tightened her hold. "Chuck, you did do something. You gave me the greatest gift I have. Your love. You were there for me when I needed you, and taught me how to be a human being again. The CIA didn't make me who I am. You did."

Chuck leaned back and kissed Sarah gently on the lips. "I won't let this change who I am, Sarah. I may have to learn to adapt to this life and do things I normally wouldn't do, but I will always be the same guy, I promise."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I know, Chuck. I love you."

Chuck rested his forehead on Sarah's. "I love you too, Sarah."

Sarah stared Chuck in his eyes through her tears. "I know this is hard for you. Promise me you will let me help you carry some of this burden. I am right here. Okay?"

Chuck lowered his head. "I promise. I…I just feel so ashamed."

Sarah cupped Chuck's face gently in her hands. "I know you do, because that's who you are. You had to do something that goes against everything you stand for. Chuck, there is no shame in what you did. You are still the same sweet and caring guy I fell in love with. Part of that caring nature is protecting others. That's what you did last night."

Chuck took a breath. "It just hurts, Sarah. And, and, there was all that blood…"

Sarah put her finger gently to Chuck's lips. "Shhh. Sweetie, don't. Don't think about the aftermath. Think about the fact that you and I are sitting here having this conversation because of your bravery."

Chuck shook his head. "That wasn't brave."

Sarah spoke with determination. "Yes it was, Chuck. What you did was a selfless act of bravery. It is the bravest thing you have done since I've known you. That's saying a lot, because you have done a lot of brave things."

Chuck closed his eyes and whispered. "I was scared. I, I didn't know if I could do it. And then he kept hitting you…and I got angry. I was mad, scared, and I didn't know what else to do."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on his forehead. "It's all over now. He can't hurt either of us ever again."

Chuck's eyes met Sarah's. "I'm sorry I woke you…I couldn't sleep."

Sarah saw the look in Chuck's face. "You had a nightmare didn't you?"

Chuck nodded sadly. Sarah gave Chuck a sad smile. "I get them too."

Chuck looked concerned. "You do? Why haven't you ever said anything?"

Sarah caressed Chuck's cheeks. "Because I am now safe in your arms, that's why. Now that you and I are together, I don't get them as frequently as I used to. When I do, all I have to do is wake up, realize I am in your arms, and I feel safe again."

Chuck smiled sadly. Sarah studied Chuck's eyes closely. "You have given me so much, and I will not let you go through this alone. As an agent, I had to. Trust me, it wasn't healthy. I won't let that happen to you."

Chuck nodded. "Thank you, Sarah. I can't even begin to tell you what you mean to me."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "You will get through this. I promise."

 **Castle**

The rest of Sarah's morning was incident free for the most part. Ellie cooked breakfast for everyone after explaining to Devon that Chuck was involved in a shooting the previous evening. Devon was told Chuck assisted a LAPD detective with a case and the detective was killed. The perpetrator grabbed Sarah, and Chuck, using the detective's handgun, saved her life.

Devon wordlessly grabbed Chuck and Sarah in a tight hug. Sarah's breath hitched when she felt Devon's tears on her shoulder. He went out of his way to offer his help, even recommending a therapist. Ellie finally made Devon go to sleep after his long shift at the hospital, much to his protest.

Sarah picked up on Ellie's turmoil over her parents, and decided she was not putting her future sister-in-law in the same room as Agent Frost until Frost's intentions were clear. Frost was an agent, and Sarah was not about to put anyone in danger.

Dr. Dryfus met Chuck in Castle and led Chuck to a secure conference room. Dr. Dryfus asked for a sofa to be brought in to make Chuck comfortable. Sarah felt satisfied with the warm and calm nature Dr. Dryfus presented. She even smiled when Dr. Dryfus put a comforting hand on Chuck's back, leading him to the conference room.

Sarah made her way to Frost's cell and took a cleansing breath before opening the door. She found Frost doing exercises. _She's following protocol. Exercise to keep your body and mind healthy during captivity._

Frost paused and got to her feet. Sarah addressed her in an icy tone.

"Agent Frost, will you come with me, please?"

Frost crossed her arms. "Depends on where we're going, Agent Walker."

Sarah gave a curt nod. "We're going to a secure conference room. I'd like a word with you. Just you and me."

Frost replied curtly. "Concerning?"

Sarah stared Frost in the eyes. "My family."

Frost scoffed. "Your family?"

Sarah didn't budge. "I didn't stutter. I am not putting Chuck and Ellie in the same room with you until I am certain of your intentions."

Frost studied Sarah's eyes carefully. _Stephen was right. She is in love with Chuck._

Frost gave a flat smile. "Fair enough. Lead the way."

Sarah stepped aside, motioning with her hand. "After you."

Frost grinned. "I know the drill, Agent Walker. Just wanted to make sure you knew protocol for handling prisoners."

Sarah replied curtly. "I'm not a jailor, but I'm not naïve either."

Frost smiled as she walked past Sarah. Sarah guided Frost to a conference room around the corner. Frost took a seat and noticed Sarah pull the power cord from the surveillance feed.

Frost addressed Sarah in a flat tone. "Is this sanctioned?"

Sarah took a seat across from Frost. "Relax. This isn't an interrogation."

Frost narrowed her eyes. "Alright. What would you like to discuss?"

Sarah went straight for the proverbial throat. "I want to know why you left Chuck and Ellie to fend for themselves."

Frost took a breath. "It wasn't by choice."

Sarah shook her head. "According to Beckman, your mission wasn't sanctioned."

Frost leaned forward. "Agent Walker, I have been an agent before you were in a training bra. Back in my day, we didn't need a permission slip to do the right thing. We were trained to take the initiative and do what needed to be done."

Sarah leaned forward. "Then explain to me what was more important to you and your husband than abandoning two of the most amazing human beings walking this planet. I'd like to hear it."

The intensity in Sarah's eyes made Frost smile inside. _Okay, let's find out what your intentions are, Agent Walker._

Frost gave Sarah a skeptical look. "What are my children to you? I thought you were Graham's Enforcer. The Ice Queen. Since when did you start playing house with nerdy young adults who still play video games while making nice with his sister? Are you a honey pot?"

Sarah seethed. "Just what the hell are your intentions, huh!? You're the Frost Queen! How do I know you won't try to manipulate Chuck and Ellie!?"

Sarah took a breath. Her anger boiling over. "Do you have a clue how amazing Chuck is? No, you don't! Because you left! He is the sweetest and most compassionate man I have ever met! He is more man than anyone! As for Ellie, SHE raised him, not you! Everything that made Chuck the man he is can be attributed solely to a sister who stopped at nothing to make sure her brother was loved! No thanks to you!"

Frost narrowed her eyes. "How do I know this isn't some game to you? Once your mission is over, you'll be right back in Bryce Larkin's bed. Yeah, I know all about that."

Sarah shot from her seat. "You bitch! Don't you ever mention that sonofabitch's name again!"

Frost rose from her chair. "What are you going to do, Walker? Kick my ass? Bring it!"

Sarah rounded the table. "Oh, it is so on!"

The door shot open with Casey and Verbanski storming into the room. "Walker!"

Sarah had Frost both paused with fists raised.

Verbanski grabbed Frost and took her to one corner of the room while Casey took Sarah to the other.

Casey grunted angrily. "What the hell are you doing, Walker!? Beckman ordered us to stand down!"

Sarah never took her eyes off Frost. "Chuck and Ellie are not going anywhere near that woman until I am satisfied she won't try to mind fuck them!"

Frost seethed from the opposite end of the room. "You will not keep me from seeing my children!"

Sarah moved toward Frost, but was restrained by Casey. "Want a bet!?"

The door burst open and much to Casey and Verbanski's surprise, Orion stormed into the room.

Orion stopped in the middle of the room. "Ladies, please!"

Casey gave Orion a dirty look. "Has everyone lost their damn mind? How did you get out of your cell?"

Orion rolled his eyes. "Call Beckman. We're not prisoners. Besides, I designed these cells, Colonel. Mary and I could leave anytime we want. We turned ourselves in, in good faith, because our children are in danger. Is this the thanks we get?"

Casey grunted annoyed.

Orion turned and addressed Frost. "Mary, stop patronizing Sarah! She is confused right now, and you're not helping!"

Frost crossed her arms in frustration.

Orion stared Frost in her eyes. "Mary, you know what Bryce did to Chuck. That was a low blow."

Orion turned and gave Sarah a sad smile.

Orion approached and put his hands gently on Sarah's arms. "Sarah, I know you will do anything to protect Chuck and Ellie. I know you love our son. But, you have to believe that Mary and I are back to protect our children. There is a storm coming, and it is going to take all of us, working together, to get through this."

Sarah took a cleansing breath. "Mr. Bartowski, I…"

Orion smiled, cutting Sarah off. "Stephen. Call me Stephen." Sarah gave a flat smile. _I see where Chuck gets his compassion._

Sarah nodded. "I just want some answers. Why did you both leave? Chuck and Ellie didn't deserve that."

Orion lowered his head in shame. "You are absolutely right. They didn't deserve having their parents abandon them. But Sarah, we had to protect them. A lot of dangerous people were looking for me after Mary went undercover. It was the only way."

Orion glanced over his shoulder at Frost. "Mary, tell her."

Frost rolled her eyes.

Orion sighed in frustration. "Mary, please."

Frost glanced at her feet and took a breath. "Alright. 20 years ago, a close family friend of ours by the name of Hartley Winterbottom approached Stephen to help him go undercover into the KGB. Hartley was a MI6 scientist and a weapons expert. The Soviets were developing something big, and Hartley was assigned to go undercover to determine what we were dealing with. He approached Stephen to use the Intersect to implant another identity into his head. The identity of an arms dealer. To make a long story short, something went wrong, and the Intersect took over Hartley's mind, making him think he was a Russian arms dealer named Alexie Volkoff."

Casey grunted angrily. "Damn commies."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Alexie Volkoff is the most dangerous arms dealer we have ever dealt with. We've been after him for years, but he is closely tied to the Russian government, not to mention the Russian mob."

Mary took a breath. "I volunteered to go in and extract Hartley. The mission was supposed to take a few months. Instead, I have been undercover for the past 20 years."

Sarah shook her head. "Why couldn't you just leave?"

Mary made eye contact. "Because…Alexie Volkoff is in love with me."

Sarah closed her eyes. "That would make you an important intelligence asset."

Mary nodded. "That's not half of it. After I went undercover, two rogue CIA agents working for an organization called the Ring were going to negotiate with Volkoff in exchange for me in order to get to Stephen. Stephen found out and expunged my file with the CIA to keep me off grid."

Casey furrowed his brow. "Who were the agents?"

Orion sighed. "Clyde Decker and Nicholas Quinn."

Casey grunted angrily. "I know Decker and Quinn. I'd love to put a bullet in both their skulls."

Sarah ran her fingers through her hair. "I've met Quinn…early in my career. I was subjected to a series of tests. I was told all CIA NOCs were required to take these tests. It was at a black site in Prague. I remember meeting Quinn briefly at the facility. The man made my skin crawl."

Orion glanced at Sarah in concern. "Sarah, what kind of tests? Do you remember?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "There were these images we were shown, then given some sort of examination. We were shown pictures of objects or people and asked to write down what we saw. It was weird…what I saw and what I wrote were different."

Orion sighed heavily. "Omaha."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Oh my God…they were testing us as candidates for the Intersect!"

Orion nodded. "Sarah…you were supposed to be the host for the Intersect once it was completed. You have a weak subliminal DNA key."

Sarah's jaw dropped. "What?"

Orion motioned for the table. "Let's all sit down. There is something you need to know about Chuck."

 **Castle Conference Room**

Dr. Dryfus listened intently as Chuck recalled the previous night's events. He made note that Chuck never made eye contact with him, and felt at fault for the entire chain of events.

 _Self-depreciating. Possesses strong moral courage, but an extreme lack of self-confidence. Issues with abandonment. Believes he is responsible for the actions of others._

Dr. Dryfus studied Chuck carefully. "Chuck, I'd like to hear why you feel responsible for what happened."

Chuck sighed. "Because I took a life."

Dr. Dryfus nodded. "Chuck, that's a natural response for anyone in your position. Feelings of remorse are part of the coping process."

Chuck looked Dr. Dryfus in the eyes. "Dr. Dryfus, please be honest with me. Will this change who I am?"

Dr. Dryfus pondered the question before answering. "In some ways, it will. It will be something you will never forget. That said, how you let this incident effect who you are is entirely up to you."

Chuck nodded. "I don't want to be labeled a killer because of this."

Dr. Dryfus nodded. "You're not a killer, Chuck. You were placed in a tragic situation and had to choose taking one life to save another. The fact that you feel angry, confused, and saddened by this incident is your sense of morality reminding you of who you are. It is apparent to me you place high value on human life. That's a good place to start in your healing process."

Tears streaked down Chuck's face. "I won't let this change me, Dr. Dryfus. I know I will never forget what happened, but I know it was the right thing to do. I couldn't let Shaw kill Sarah."

Dr. Dryfus made a note, then studied Chuck for a moment. "Chuck, as a psychiatrist, I am often called upon to help individuals such as yourself process having to make the difficult decision to use lethal force. I have counseled many agents over the years in much more difficult circumstances. Circumstances where there was a certain gray area of whether or not they did the right thing. In your case, protecting a loved one is one of the noblest acts a human being can make."

Chuck wiped his face and nodded in understanding. "Dr. Dryfus…will the pain ever go away?"

Dr. Dryfus smiled. "Yes, Chuck. Time will heal you, but you have to forgive yourself. You have a lot of people on the other side of that door who care about you. I had the privilege of speaking with one of those people this morning. Sarah loves you, and is very concerned about you."

Chuck nodded sadly. "I feel guilty for putting her through this."

Dr. Dryfus nodded. "Chuck, the man who tried to harm you and Sarah did this, not you. From what Sarah told me, you do a great deal to be there for those you care about. Now, it's time for those same people to be there for you. Don't feel guilty about someone you care about showing the same love and care for you that you do for them."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "I cherish Sarah, Dr. Dryfus."

Dr. Dryfus smiled. "Then let her be there for you. Whatever you do, don't shut her out."

 **Castle**

Dr. Dryfus set Chuck up to meet weekly for therapy. After their session, Chuck wondered to Castle's main conference area and sat at the table. He closed his eyes and took a deep, cleansing breath.

Chuck removed the small red box from his pocket and opened it, inspecting the ring. Chuck closed the box and shoved it back in his pocket.

 _I can't propose to Sarah with this hanging over my head._

Chuck rested his face in his hands, trying to put aside the pain in his heart.

Agent Dunwoody and Ellie entered Castle and made their way down the steps. Ellie moved quickly to her brother, embracing him.

Chuck took a breath. "I'm okay, Ellie. I just needed a moment to myself."

Ellie knelt next to Chuck. "How did the session go with Dr. Dryfus?"

Chuck nodded. "It went well…I think."

Ellie took a seat next to Chuck. "When is your next session?"

Chuck took Ellie's hand. "In a week."

Ellie glanced around the corner and leaned close to Chuck. "Chuck…I know about your proposal plan."

Chuck closed his eyes. "Who else knows?"

Ellie took a breath. "Devon, Morgan, Casey, and Verbanski."

Chuck shook his head. "Ironic. Now my whole family has entered the spy game."

Ellie looked Chuck in the eyes. "Don't let what happened last night stop you from being happy."

Chuck shook his head. "Ellie, I can't propose to Sarah right now."

Ellie nodded. "Do you love her?"

Chuck scoffed. "What kind of a question is that? Of course I do."

Ellie squeezed Chuck's hand reassuringly. "Then marry her. Don't waste another moment. Get down on your knees and ask her to be your wife."

Chuck lowered his head. "Ellie, I…"

Ellie took Chuck's face in her hands. "No butts. You are NOT going to let what happened stand in the way of being with the woman you love. Chuck, Sarah is special. Girls that special only come along once in a lifetime. Neither of you are getting any younger. If you love her, you do whatever it takes."

Chuck raised his eyes, glistening with tears.

Ellie stared Chuck in the eyes with determination. "If you truly love Sarah, you don't stop, you don't quit, you never go too far! You're a Bartowski. Act like it."

Chuck's mouth quivered and he nodded. Ellie pulled Chuck's head to her chest and rocked him back and forth.

Ellie kissed Chuck on the top of his head, speaking softly. "I love you, little brother. Every time you fall down, I am going to be right there to pick you back up."

Chuck took a breath, calming himself. "I love you, Sis."

Standing in the hallway, with her hand covering her mouth was Sarah. She wanted to check on Chuck after being informed by Orion that the success of the Intersect was tied to a subliminal DNA key in an individual's genetic code.

That didn't matter to Sarah at this moment. _Chuck was going to propose tonight. Why can't we ever catch a break!?_

Sarah leaned against the wall and composed herself. She felt a gentle grip on her arm and a gentle nudge into a nearby holding cell.

Frost closed the door to the cell and gave Sarah a smile. "I was testing you earlier. I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah took a cleansing breath. "I shouldn't have called you a bitch."

Frost nodded. "I had it coming. I shouldn't have mentioned Larkin. It was uncalled for. You can all me Mary."

Sarah nodded and took a seat. Mary sat across from her. "I saw the ring."

Sarah gave Mary a sad look. "Yeah, well, I suppose a proposal is out the window right now. I'm not worried about that. I'm worried about Chuck."

Mary nodded. "You really love him, don't you?"

Sarah didn't hesitate. "Yes, I do. Mary, this isn't a mission or a game to me. I love your son, and I intend to marry him."

Mary took Sarah's hands. "I know. I can see it in your eyes, Sarah. I've been there...when I met Stephen. Chuck changed you, didn't he?"

Sarah stared Mary in the eyes. "He didn't change me, Mary. Chuck saved me from falling so far into the abyss I never would have seen the light of day ever again."

Mary smiled. "This is so ironic to me. When I see you and Chuck, it's like going back 30 years and seeing Stephen and I all over again."

Sarah smiled softly. "I picked up on that."

Mary nodded. "Sarah, there was even a Bryce Larkin in our story. Roan Montgomery."

Sarah's eyes widened. "You're kidding!"

Mary nodded sadly. "Roan is a sore spot for Stephen. Roan and I were partners for about a year…and more than partners during that time. When I met Stephen…I was so torn. Stephen was this sweet and caring guy who really wasn't my type. But he…treated me like a person. I was assigned to be his handler when the Intersect Project began. Anyway, to make a long story short, we fell in love. Roan started seeing Diane Beckman around this time, but we were assigned to work together during a few missions. Stephen caught Roan and I kissing. I didn't let it go beyond that. It crushed Stephen."

Sarah glanced off to the side and closed her eyes. "The same thing happened when Bryce returned."

Mary stared Sarah in the eyes. "Sarah, Stephen forgave me without blinking an eye, but I could see the pain I caused him. That's what did it for me. That's when I decided I will never hurt him again."

Mary glanced away and smiled. "I convinced Stephen to marry me. I wanted to prove to him my commitment. We drove to Las Vegas and we were secretly married. Anyway, Ellie was born a year later."

Sarah smiled. "How did you keep your pregnancy a secret?"

Mary smiled. "The Director at the time owed me several favors. He actually grinned when I told him. He said he wasn't worried about Stephen's safety, and left it at that."

Mary looked Sarah in the eyes. "Sarah, out of all I did for the CIA, nothing compares to being a wife and a mother. I look back on that time…it was the happiest I have ever been. I felt so…whole."

Sarah glanced at the table. "I doubt Chuck will want to get married right now. Not with what he is going through."

Mary pondered Sarah's words before responding. "Don't let that stop you, Sarah. This may sound strange…seduce him if you have to. Do whatever it takes. I promise neither of you will regret it. This is precisely what he needs to put this situation behind him and move forward."

Sarah's jaws dropped. "Mary, I would never seduce Chuck to get him to do something I want him to do."

Mary grinned. "Why not? There is nothing wrong with a little playful manipulation for a good cause." Mary winked.

Sarah sighed, then nodded. "Mary…there are certain things I don't like Chuck seeing. I have been very careful not to manipulate him in any way. If I use my training and seduce him, he will think that is how I have treated marks over the years. I won't do that to him."

Mary nodded. "Have you told him the facts about infiltration and induction?"

Sarah took a breath. "Yes. He knows."

Mary smiled. "Then don't use your training. Be Sarah the girlfriend who wants to get engaged, not Sarah the spy trying to manipulate a mark."

Sarah bit her bottom lip. "The thing is...all I would have to do is ask him."

Mary winked. "That's all I had to do with Stephen. A simple question changed my life. I saved the seduction for the wedding night."

Sarah chuckled.

Stephen passed the conference room and noticed his wife and Sarah engaged in a heart-to-heart talk. He knew Mary was baiting Sarah to find out her intentions in the earlier exchange.

Stephen stopped briefly when he saw his children sitting at the table. He moved quickly to Chuck and Ellie.

Chuck turned his face and his eyes widened with surprise. "Dad!"

Ellie shot from her seat in surprise.

Stephen grabbed Chuck and Ellie, pulling them both into an embrace.

Tears trickled down Stephen's face and he smiled sadly. I am so happy to see you both. Please forgive me for all the pain I caused you."

Chuck lowered his head. "I, I thought we would never see you again."

Stephen tightened his hold. "I'm here now, Son. I'm not going anywhere. You're aces, Charles. Aces."

Ellie closed her eyes and whispered softly. "I missed you, Dad."

Stephen's breath hitched. "I love you both so much, Eleanor."

Chuck opened his eyes and saw his mom standing behind Stephen, with tears streaking down her face. Sarah stood off to the side.

Stephen broke the embrace and stepped aside. Mary approached Chuck and Ellie, gently embracing her children.

Mary closed her eyes and smiled. "Ellie, Chuck…I love you both."

Ellie took a breath. "Why did you leave us, Mom?"

Mary spoke in a broken tone. "Please forgive me. If I had it to do all over again, I never would have left. I am so sorry."

Ellie forced out through his tears. "We thought you didn't want us, Mom! We thought you didn't love us!"

Mary broke the embrace, taking Ellie's face in her hands. "You were always such a gangly girl. Always unsure of herself. But now…I see a beautiful and strong woman standing before me. Ellie, I have always loved you both. Always. I wanted you more than anything."

Ellie smiled shyly at her mother. Mary brushed Ellie's hair behind her ears.

Mary took a cleansing breath. "Your father and I left to keep you safe. It was the only way."

Chuck lowered his head. Mary turned and put a hand on Chuck's cheek.

Mary smiled through her tears. "You're all grown up now. I missed too much of your lives…I won't miss another moment."

Chuck raised his eyes. "Mom, Dad…is anyone in our family besides me and Ellie not a spy? I mean, the next thing you'll know, James freaking Bond will be my uncle, and I'll be calling Q Grandpa. Oh, and is Auntie M stopping by for the holidays? Is Jason Bourne my long lost cousin?"

Sarah couldn't help herself. After the turmoil of the previous night and morning, she let out a wet laugh.

Ellie chuckled through her tears.

Stephen shook his head in glee, covering his mouth to contain his laughter.

Mary closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from laughing, but it was no use. She let out a choked snort.

Chuck raised a finger with a confused look on his face. "That wasn't…oh, never mind."

Chuck took a seat. "I'm glad everyone is enjoying themselves."

Mary took a deep breath. "Chuck, I haven't laughed like that in years."

Stephen pulled out a chair for Ellie to sit. "At least he isn't running around with Scooby-Doo underwear on his head, pretending to be Batman."

Sarah bent forward in laughter. Ellie laid her head on the table and laughed.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "For your information, it was Superman underwear, and I was pretending to be The Flash."

Mary leaned forward. "Remember the time he painted his entire body green, pretending to be the Incredible Hulk?"

Chuck rested his face in his hands. "Guys…"

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Ellie showed me the picture!"

Mary grabbed Sarah's hand. "Oh, it gets better. Chuck had this huge crush on Mary Jane Parker from Spiderman."

Ellie tilted her head back and laughed. "Oh my God! I remember that!"

Chuck's eyes widened. He whined. "Mooom!"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Let me guess. A brunette?"

Stephen chuckled. "Redhead."

Sarah crossed her arms. "That's even worse."

Chuck gently pounded his head on the table. He muttered through his teeth. "Guys, you're killing me."

Sarah turned coy. "Do I need to dye my hair red, Chuck?"

Chuck raised his eyes. "You would do that?"

Ellie smacked Chuck on the arm. "Chuuuuck!"

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Are you serious?"

Chuck turned sheepish. "Well, you do favor Mary Jane…" Chuck trailed with the look Sarah was giving him.

Chuck backpedaled. "No! No, I, I would never want you to do that! Sarah, I love your hair! Blonde is my favorite color!"

Ellie rested her head on Chuck's arm, laughing.

Sarah pouted. "It better be."

Casey and Verbanski entered the room after being briefed by Beckman about the President's surprise visit to Burbank. Air Force One had just touched down at LAX.

Casey addressed the group. "I just got off the horn with Beckman."

Chuck spoke for the group. "What's going on, Casey?"

Casey looked at Ellie. "Ellie, expect three more guests for tonight's party."

Ellie looked confused. "Casey, I canceled the party."

Verbanski grinned. "Well, it seems it has been un-canceled."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "By who?"

Verbanski took a breath. "The President and the First Lady. Beckman is coming too."

Stephen and Chuck both replied in unison. "Oh boy."

Ellie's eyes widened. "What I am supposed to tell Devon? What about Morgan?"

Casey grunted. "Devon gets a sanitized version of the truth. Morgan will be at Anna's."

Chuck and Sarah stared at each other longingly across the table. Sarah reached out and took Chuck's hand, giving him a smile.

Chuck took a breath. "Sarah, you are the most beautiful woman in the world. I was only teasing."

Sarah blushed. "So was I."

Mary and Ellie glanced between the couple, then their eyes met. Mary gave Ellie a wink. Ellie smiled, giving her mother a nod. Both knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

 **A/N: When Ellie and Mary were reunited, Ellie seemed so...vulnerable. Maybe that was just me.  
**

 **Sarah and Mary's exchange, in my book, was a good mirror to canon. There was a lot of tension between those two at first.**

 **Next chapter...the holiday party. I also have a few surprises in store.  
**


	15. Chapter 15: A Question, and an Answer

**Chapter 15: A Question, and an Answer**

 **A/N: My thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the previous chapter. This will hopefully be a fun chapter.**

 **Echo Park**

Ellie walked into the courtyard wearing the dress she and Sarah picked out for the holiday party. She smiled at the twinkling lights and holiday-themed decorations. Bright red poinsettias surrounded the courtyard and adorned each table. The aroma of a fresh-cooked feast filled the air.

Sarah exited her apartment and did a double-take. She smiled and shook her head in amusement at how efficient the government could be. Ellie turned and took in Sarah's appearance.

Ellie approached with a smile on her face. "Wow, Sarah. You look gorgeous."

Sarah smiled, admiring Ellie. "So do you."

Ellie grinned. "Well, what did Chuck think of the dress?"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder. "He hasn't seen it yet."

Ellie smiled. "Devon hasn't seen me yet either."

Sarah looked herself over. "I feel like I will stick out like a sore thumb."

Ellie rolled her eyes. "Sarah, you look like a super-model."

Ellie glanced down at her legs. "This is the most leg I've shown in a long time. If anyone feels self-conscience right now, it's me."

Sarah grinned. "This was your idea. Besides, you look beautiful."

Ellie admired her own dress. "Does your dress feel too short?"

Sarah tugged on the bottom of her hem line. "A little."

Ellie took a step back. "I should have gone with your dress. The way the light hits that dress makes you look amazing."

Sarah glanced down. "You really think so?"

Ellie gave Sarah an approving look. "Absolutely. The idea is to hold Chuck's attention tonight."

Sarah ran her hands down her side. "Do you really think he'll like it?"

Ellie gave Sarah a reassuring look. "Sarah, Chuck will love whatever you wear. Tonight was meant to be extra special. We want his focus to be on you, and you only."

Sarah nodded nervously. "Right."

Ellie put a hand on Sarah. "What's wrong?"

Sarah fidgeted with her hands. "I don't know. My stomach feels all…fluttery."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "Sweetie, you have butterflies. That's perfectly natural."

Sarah took a cleansing breath. "Alright. I can do this. When do you think I should…you know."

Ellie smiled. "You mean you're going for it? Where do you want to propose?"

Sarah glanced at the fountain. "By the fountain. It has a lot of memories. I'd like to add one more."

Ellie gushed. "Ohhhh, that's perfect!"

Sarah panicked slightly. "Oh no! A ring! Ellie, I need a ring!"

Ellie looked confused. "Sarah, Chuck gives you the ring. That's how this works."

Sarah looked confused. "But I'm the one proposing."

Devon exited the apartment wearing his best suit. He stopped dead in his tracks and his eyes widened.

Devon boomed. "Wow! You two look…awesome!"

Ellie smiled as Devon's eyes started at her shoes and worked their way all the way up to her face. He approached Ellie and put his hands gently on her arms. "You look gorgeous, babe."

Ellie leaned forward and gave Devon a gentle kiss. "Thank you. You look handsome."

Stephen and Mary exited Ellie and Devon's apartment.

Ellie smiled at her parents. "You two clean up nice."

Stephen fidgeted with his tie. Mary turned and straightened it.

Stephen smiled. "Never did get the hang of these things."

Mary grinned. "That's why you have me."

Stephen nodded bashfully. Sarah stared on in amazement. _Talk about déjà vu._

Stephen and Mary approached the group with a smile.

Stephen spoke to Ellie and Sarah. "You two look beautiful."

Mary nodded. "I agree."

Mary looked around. "Where's Chuck?"

Sarah glanced back at the apartment. "I thought he was still getting dressed."

Stephen stepped forward. "I'll go check on him."

Stephen headed to the apartment. Mary approached Sarah with a grin.

Mary leaned to Sarah's ear. "Is tonight the night?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I'm going for it."

Mary stared Sarah in the eyes and winked. "That's my girl."

 **CIA, Langley**

Decker slammed the phone down in frustration. He was about to leave his office after learning that Shaw and Mauser had disappeared, when there was a knock at the door.

Decker scoffed. "Come in."

The Director of the National Clandestine Service, Jane Bentley, entered the office. "I see you're still working on Christmas Eve, Agent Decker."

Decker put on a fake smile. "Yes, Ma'am. Our enemies never take a break."

Bentley took a seat. "You look troubled."

Decker waved a hand. "Just an asset of mine that disappeared. Nothing I can't handle."

Bentley nodded. "I see. I understand Agent Shaw has gone missing. Is this related to your asset's disappearance?"

Decker stared Bentley in the eyes. "Director Bentley, with all due respect, but this is my case."

Bentley stood and rested her hands on Decker's desk. "I'm the Director of the NCS, Agent Decker. When one of my people disappears, it is my business."

Decker took a breath before replying. "You're absolutely right, Director. I'll be sure to let you know if I have any leads."

Bentley subtly planted a bug on the desk lamp before rising. "See to it that you do. Soon."

Bentley turned and headed for the door, pausing. "Agent Decker."

Decker smiled. "Yes, Director?"

Bentley gave Decker a flat look. "Happy Holidays."

Bentley left the office. Decker rolled his eyes and took a seat.

Decker decided to phone Vincent.

Vincent answered the phone promptly. _"What can I do for you, Mr. Decker?"_

Decker answered in a sharp tone. "Vincent, we have a problem. Shaw and Mauser disappeared. I need you and Quinn to abort your search for Orion, and get to Burbank. I have a feeling Shaw and Mauser may have been taken out. I need you to find out what you can about this team."

Vincent replied in a flat tone. _"We will be on the first available flight."_

Decker hung up his phone in frustration. "Merry Freaking Christmas."

 **Rio de Janeiro**

Bryce and Amy were seated at a restaurant maintaining surveillance on the mark. Their target was one of Gaez's lieutenants, who was responsible for providing security for shipments of drugs and arms to finance Gentle Hand operations.

Hernando Alvarez was a key player in Gaez's inner-circle. The DEA had been trying to get close to Alvarez for years, but each and every attempt was stonewalled.

Bryce glanced over and smirked at the two young women seated on either side of the middle-aged Alvarez.

Amy took a sip of her cocktail and stared Bryce in the eyes. "Would you like to dance?"

Bryce put on a charming smile. "Sure."

Amy led Bryce to the dance floor, and the two started dancing. Amy gave Alvarez a signal. Alvarez smiled and sent a text to four of his henchmen. Seconds into the dance, Bryce started feeling dizzy. He quickly recognized the effects of a sedative before passing out. Amy grabbed Bryce before he fell, and the henchmen quickly took Bryce to a back room.

Amy walked over to Alvarez and gave him a smile. "Thanks for your help, Hernando."

Alvarez smiled. "My pleasure, Lolita. Would you care to join the party?"

Amy sat in Alvarez's lap. "I'd be delighted."

In a secluded corner of the restaurant, a mysterious woman wearing a hat and sunglasses gritted her teeth. She stood and left the restaurant stealthily.

The woman moved quickly to her safe house, and dialed a number the second she walked through the door.

"Zondra, this is Carina. It's time to say I told you so."

Zondra scoffed. _"What the hell are you talking about?"_

Carina laid her sunglasses on a dresser and walked to the balcony in her room. "You were wrong about Ice. I know you thought she was the mole and planted that tracker in your boot."

Zondra answered sharply. _"Alright, Red. Spill."_

Carina smiled. "Amy is them mole. She just handed Larkin over to Gaez. I picked up their trail about a week ago. The DEA has me investigating Alvarez again."

Zondra sighed. _"So, the twit is dirty. What do you suggest?"_

Carina answered in a serious tone. "We have to warn Ice. She's on a long-term op in California. I have a feeling this will tie back to her eventually."

Zondra took a moment before answering. _"Okay. I just got back to Langley last night. What's her cover?"_

Carina walked back into her bedroom. "Sarah Walker."

Zondra replied in a serious tone. _"Got it. Where do we need to meet?"_

Carina placed her handgun under her bed. _"_ Milan. Gaez is sending Amy on an errand to retrieve some sort of weapon. The exchange is taking place at a winter fashion show."

Zondra sighed. _"Alright. We'll meet in Milan. Notify Ice and have her meet us too. By the way, what's so important in California?"_

Carina smiled. "The guy she fell in love with."

There was a pause. _"Carina, stop screwing around. Ice isn't capable of feeling anything."_

Carina grinned. "Well, you're about to be in for a shock."

Zondra smirked. _"Okay, I'll play along. Who is this prince charming? He must be pretty bad-ass to sweep Ice off her feet. I knew Larkin wouldn't last."_

Carina took a breath. "Zondra, you are really going to be in for a shock."

 **Echo Park**

Stephen knocked softly on Chuck's bedroom door, peeking in. He found Chuck sitting on the edge of his bed.

Stephen spoke in a soft tone. "Can I come in?"

Chuck turned and nodded. "Sure, Dad."

Stephen fidgeted slightly with his hands and pulled out a chair. He subtly activated his mic. "So. Your mom tells me you're thinking about popping the question to Sarah. Is that right?"

Chuck stared at the floor. "Soon…I hope."

Stephen smiled sadly at his son.

Mary spoke softly through her mic. _I'm secure. Ellie has Sarah occupied. Stephen, see if you can boost his confidence. Tell him about our proposal._

"Did I, uh, did I ever tell you about how your mom and I got engaged?"

Chuck raised his eyes. "No. You haven't."

Stephen nodded. "I won't bore you with the details, but my point is, something bad happened. I thought it was going to destroy the relationship I had with your mom."

Chuck looked curious. "What saved your relationship?"

Stephen smiled. "Your mother asked me to marry her. We left for Vegas the same night, and we have been happy ever since."

Mary chimed in. _Nicely done._

Chuck smiled slightly. "What do you think I should do?"

Mary spoke quickly. _Tell Chuck to follow his heart. Remind him how much he loves Sarah._

Stephen leaned forward. "Follow your heart, Son. If you love Sarah, don't let anything stand in the way of being happy. Life is too short."

Mary smiled. _That was perfect, Stephen._

Chuck pondered Stephen's words. "Thanks, Dad."

Stephen pat his son on the leg. "You're welcome."

Stephen stood to leave, but Chuck turned. "Dad?"

Stephen smiled. "Yeah?"

Chuck replied solemnly. "I've missed your advice."

Mary spoke softly. _Oh, Chuck._

Stephen smiled sadly at his son. He approached Chuck and hugged him. "We should have come home sooner."

Mary sighed. _We were gone too long._

Chuck answered softly. "It's okay, Dad."

Stephen broke the embrace and put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Remember, Charles. You're aces."

Chuck nodded. "Thanks."

Mary took a breath. _Alright, Stephen. Let him know Sarah is waiting for him. Bring him out now so they can have a moment together before the President arrives._

Stephen nodded. "Come on. Sarah got all dolled up tonight. Don't keep her waiting."

Chuck stood and put on his blazer, then slipped the red box in his pocket. Stephen put a hand on Chuck's back.

As father and son reached the door, Chuck paused. "Dad?"

Stephen looked Chuck in the eyes. "Yeah?"

Chuck glanced off to the side. "What if she turns me down?"

Mary spoke calmly. _Okay, work on his confidence, Stephen._

Stephen grinned. "Don't take this the wrong way, but have you had a CT scan lately? Maybe I need to get Ellie in here."

Chuck glared at his father, but deflated when he saw the "get real" look in his dad's face.

Chuck smirked. "Very funny."

Stephen laughed softly. "I'm just teasing you. I have it on good authority that young lady loves you. If you want to bet on it, $100 says you won't even get to the 'marry me' part before she says yes."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks, Dad."

Stephen smirked. "Do we have a bet?"

Chuck grinned. "I think I'll pass."

Stephen nodded. "Smart boy. Come on, let's get you engaged, Charles."

Chuck replied solemnly. "Let's do this."

Mary smiled. _Good job, sweetheart._

 **Meadowbranch Subdivision**

Brad and Silvia glanced over their latest test expectedly. Both looked at each other and smiled when the results proved they were close.

Brad leaned back in his chair. "Finally."

Silvia rolled her eyes. "Brad, the subject turned into a vegetable. How is this good news?"

Brad grinned. "Because he survived."

Silvia stood and shook her head. "Should we inform Roarke?"

Brad's eyes widened in horror. "Hell no! I'm not calling that lunatic on Christmas Eve! The last guy that called him on Christmas Eve ended up in a ditch!"

Silvia scoffed. "You're such a pansy."

Brad smirked. "Okay, why don't you call him?"

Silvia sighed. "Point taken."

 **Echo Park**

Chuck entered the courtyard with his father and stopped to take in the view.

Chuck grinned. "Looks like a winter wonderland."

Chuck had a smile on his face as his eyes scanned the courtyard. The group all stood and made their way over to Chuck. Casey and Verbanski had joined the group by this time.

Chuck's eyes saw Ellie in her very short dress, his eyes widened. Her dark eye makeup made him cringe. "Oh, no! Not the Goth phase again!"

The moment Chuck's eyes saw Sarah, his mind immediately went to dreamland. Sarah flung her head from side to side as her hair bounced softly around her shoulders. She sauntered towards him slowly, with a cat-ate-the-canary grin on her face. Her makeup was dark around her eyes, and bright red lipstick adorned her lips. Chuck's eyes widened and he forced air into his lungs to breathe.

Sarah's black dress shined and shimmered as she moved. Her long legs moved across the courtyard effortlessly in her stiletto-heeled boots. Chuck blinked and his eyes widened.

Chuck squeaked. "Hi, oh!"

Sarah beamed inside at the look of awe on Chuck's face. _Ellie, you were right._

Sarah approached Chuck with a soft smile on her face and rested her hands on his chest. Chuck coughed nervously.

Chuck stared Sarah in her eyes and spoke with conviction. "Wow. You look gorgeous. Amazing. Beautiful. Enchanting. Like. An. Angel. Did, I, uh, did I leave anything out?"

Sarah chuckled softly and adjusted Chuck's tie. "You look very dapper."

Chuck injected levity in his tone. "So, uh, did you and Ellie make some sort of bet? What I mean is, was the goal tonight to give me and Devon a coronary? If that is the case, better get an AED ready. My heart just stopped."

Sarah grinned. "Sort of. It looks like Ellie was right. She said you wouldn't be able to keep your eyes off of me. And, uh, don't worry. I'll be glad to give you month-to-month if I need to."

Sarah leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips. She whispered softly. "Truth be told, I'm the one having trouble breathing. You, Sir, look hot."

Chuck blushed. "You look...wow."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes. "I love you, Chuck."

Chuck smiled softly. "I love you too, Sarah."

The sound of Secret Service radios crackled through the air. Several agents entered the courtyard, followed by Beckman, Roan Montgomery, The President, and the First Lady.

Chuck and Sarah both narrowed their eyes. Chuck leaned close to Sarah. "Sarah, the President and First Lady look so…"

Sarah finished the sentence with a puzzled expression on her face. "Familiar."

Mary took Stephen's hand when she saw Roan with Beckman. She gave Stephen a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on his cheek. Stephen turned and gave his wife a warm smile.

Beckman and Roan approached Stephen and Mary. The four exchanged pleasantries.

Roan gave Stephen a warm handshake. "It's good to see you again, Stephen. I was wondering if you and I could talk?"

Stephen nodded. "Sure. I'd like that."

Stephen gave Mary a kiss on the cheek. Mary rested her hands on Stephen's chest, letting her eyes calm him.

Stephen whispered. "It'll be fine, Mary."

Mary nodded. "Okay."

Mary turned to Beckman. "Well, Diane. This is quite a surprise."

Beckman smiled. "Mary, Roan wanted to make things right with Stephen. Roan thinks the world of Chuck. Chuck helped him recently, and he has done a lot of soul-searching."

Mary grinned. "I read the report. Did Chuck really shame Roan into helping him?"

Beckman nodded. "I've never seen anything like it, Mary. When Roan arrived back in D.C. after that mission, he apologized for his actions over the years. Roan has never done that before. He's been…well, a better man ever since."

Mary and Beckman took a seat and caught up on old times while Roan led Stephen to a corner of the courtyard.

Roan took a breath. "Stephen…I owe you an apology for what happened with Mary. Instead of being happy for you both, I let petty jealously stand in the way of our friendship. I am ashamed of that, and for any discomfort I caused you. Can you forgive me?"

Stephen smiled warmly and held out his hand. "Only if you can forgive me for acting like a jerk, Roan."

Roan nodded humbly, and shook Stephen's hand. "I missed you, old friend."

Stephen smiled. "It's good to see you too, Roan."

Roan glanced at Chuck and Sarah. "Ah, our young couple. Diane tells me we may have wedding bells soon. Is that so?"

Stephen nodded. "That seems to be the case. I may have to give Chuck a mild kick in the rump to get him to budge. His confidence is in shambles right now."

Roan nodded in understanding. "I heard about what happened. Stephen, he's a strong boy. He'll be fine."

Roan put a hand on Stephen's shoulder. "How can I help?"

Stephen studied Roan, then grinned. "I may need you to soften Chuck up a bit. This sort of thing is your specialty."

Roan studied Chuck and Sarah. "I have to warn you. This may end up with those two working on the honeymoon early."

Stephen smirked. "Judging by the looks those two keep giving each other, I think that's going to happen anyway."

Roan grinned. "Point taken. Alright. I'll talk the boy through it."

Stephen laughed softly. "Roan, did Chuck really dive off the Buy More with a banner tied to his waist?"

Roan nodded. "That he did. Honestly, I think he won't have any problems sealing the deal with Sarah. The look she gave him when he dove off the top of the Buy More using a banner, I thought for sure she was going to devour him on the way back to Castle. You should have seen the way those two kissed when I pressed the issue. Sarah tried to hide her feelings, but the way she reacted to that kiss…I knew the inevitable was close."

The President and First Lady approached Chuck and Sarah, each exchanging hugs. Yvonne and Sarah quickly struck up a conversation, while Zach and Chuck each had a goofy grin discussing the latest releases in video games.

Devon and Ellie stared at the two couples with a puzzled look.

Devon glanced at Ellie. "They look so…"

Ellie finished the statement for Devon. "Similar. It's like they're clones, Devon."

Devon took a sip of his punch. "So bizarre."

Casey and Verbanski took a seat next to Ellie and Devon, making small talk before dinner.

Casey glanced at Verbanski. "This will be a walk in the park. Bartowski has the ring in his right jacket pocket."

Verbanski nodded. "Looks like the mission is a go."

Ellie leaned close to Verbanski's ear. "Is the package safe?"

Verbanski nodded. "Affirmative."

Ellie smiled. "It was so nice of Yvonne to invite the Chief Justice."

Casey leaned his head forward. "Never knew the guy had a soft spot for performing weddings. Word has it, he wants to open a chapel in Vegas after he retires from the Supreme Court."

Casey grunted. "Yep. Reagan picked a winner when Raynard was appointed Chief Justice."

Devon grinned like a fool. "This is so wrong…but so awesome! And I thought learning you guys are spies was awesome!"

Ellie turned devilish. "This isn't wrong, sweetie. What would be wrong is making those two wait. Besides, Christmas weddings are so romantic."

 **Moscow, Russia**

Volkoff finished writing the message to accompany the gift he was sending to his daughter. He smiled and inserted the card into an envelope.

Volkoff stood and handed the package to his attorney, Riley. "Riley, make sure this is under Vivian's tree by morning."

Riley smiled. "I'll see to it personally, Mr. Volkoff."

Volkoff returned to his seat. "Good. Take the supersonic jet. You'll be in London before dawn."

Riley nodded. "Thank you, Alexie."

Riley left the room as Volkoff admired the picture of his only child. "Merry Christmas, Vivian. I hope one day you will understand the sacrifices I have made for you to inherit my empire."

Volkoff turned and stared out the window, wondering where his feelings of sentiment were coming from.

 **Echo Park**

Dinner flew by in a flash as the group enjoyed the meal and each other's company. Chuck appeared to brighten up, and even laughed a few times during the meal. After the meal, the ladies and men seemed to migrate to opposite ends of the courtyard.

Chuck stole glances at Sarah, who was doing the same. She even made a point to sit where Chuck could see her.

Finally, Sarah decided it was time. The ladies hushed when Sarah stood and walked over to the fountain, taking a seat. She gave Chuck a toothy smile, beckoning him to join her with a finger.

As Chuck stood, the President put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Good luck, Chuck."

Chuck looked confused. "Thanks…but I'm just going over to talk to Sarah."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Look, dumbass. We all know you're going to pop the question. Wipe that shit-eatin' grin off your face, march your ass over there, get down on your damn knee, and do it. If you don't, it'll be your chestnuts roasting on an open fire." Casey grunted angrily.

Chuck gulped. "Got it."

Verbanski spoke softly through her mic to Casey. _Oh yeah, like that's gonna work. What's the matter with you, John?"_

Chuck turned and took a breath, walking slowly toward Sarah. He pat the ring in his pocket.

Casey grunted amused. "You were saying?"

Verbanski rolled her eyes. _You give new meaning to the term shotgun wedding._

Roan gave Stephen a nod, then keyed his mic. "You're doing fine, Charles. Straighten your shoulders. That's it. Look confident. Focus on her eyes and nothing else. Get control of your breathing. The idea is to be conscious when you propose."

Chuck gave a subtle nod.

Ellie leaned her hand on her ear and keyed her mic. "Alright, Sarah, here he comes. He looks nervous. Be sure to smile. When he approaches, take his hands, stare in his eyes, and ask him. I'll be right here to guide you through it."

Sarah took a deep breath and whispered through her smile. "Oh my God, Ellie, he looks so adorable. I can't think straight!"

The President keyed his mic. "Yvonne, text Agent Dunwoody and ask her to inform Chief Justice Raynard to be ready."

Yvonne gave her husband a wink. _Already taken care of, sweetie. Zach, I am about to explode! This is so romantic!_

Devon glanced around at everyone except Chuck and Sarah. They all seemed to have a hand to their ear and whispering.

Devon furrowed his brow. "Weird."

Mary spoke quickly in her mic. _Stephen! Do something! Chuck just turned around! He's panicking!_

Stephen turned and saw the terrified look on Chuck's face. He glanced at Roan and motioned with his head.

Roan smiled. "Charles, turn around. Keep walking. Do not turn around again. Don't think, don't second guess anything, just do it."

By this time, Beckman knew what was happening and rolled her eyes. "Give me a break."

Beckman stood, walked straight over to Chuck and Sarah, stopping in the middle. She shook her head. "If you need something done right, I guess you need to do it yourself."

Beckman addressed everyone. "Alright, people, listen up! Take those damn mics out of your ears and pipe down! There are too many Chiefs and not enough Indians in this operation!"

Everyone sheepishly removed the mics from their ears. Chuck and Sarah stared at everyone, then each other in shock.

Sarah stood and approached Chuck, holding out her hand. "Hand it over."

Chuck looked dumbfounded, holding up a finger. "How did…"

Sarah gave Chuck "the look." The one that let him know that now was not the time to argue.

Chuck rolled his eyes, taking the mic out of his ear and handing it over. "Fine."

Sarah took the mic and tossed it in the fountain.

Beckman turned to Sarah, holding out her hand. "Agent Walker?"

Sarah smiled sheepishly, then took her mic out of her ear, handing it to Beckman. Beckman smirked, then tossed the mic into the fountain.

Beckman nodded, then gave each a knowing smile. "Carry on."

Chuck and Sarah stared at each other in shock.

Chuck was the first to speak, with a goofy look on his face. "Sarah, what the heck was that?"

Sarah crossed her arms. "I could ask you the same thing."

Chuck approached. "You first."

Sarah held out her arms. "I was going to propose. What were you doing?"

Chuck whined. "I was going to propose to you too, just clearly not as well as you."

Sarah's mouth widened in shock, then she whined. "Well, what if I wanted to propose first? You always do these romantic things for me. I wanted to do something romantic for you. What about what I want?" Sarah crossed her arms and pouted.

Chuck had a dumbfounded expression on his face. Then he glanced at his feet. "Sarah, I am so sorry."

Sarah's anger quickly deflated. She quickly grabbed Chuck's hands. "Sweetie, no, I'm the one who should be sorry. I should have just asked you without turning this into a mission."

Chuck lifted his eyes to meet Sarah's. "Well, it seems to me everyone in this courtyard conspired to get us engaged tonight. I say we don't disappoint them."

Sarah smiled lovingly. "Okay. Besides, have you ever seen anything as beautiful as this courtyard?"

Chuck turned solemn. "Every day. Every day, when I wake up and look at you."

Sarah melted at Chuck's words. "Oh, Chuck."

Chuck smiled solemnly at Sarah. "I love you, Sarah Walker."

Sarah blinked away tears. "I love you too, Chuck Bartowski."

Sarah glanced away. "I, I just feel like I should be a normal girl standing here with you…because that's what you deserve."

Chuck answered quickly. "I didn't fall in love with a normal girl, I fell in love with you. There is nothing average or normal about you, Sarah. You are one of a kind, and so very special."

Casey grinned. "Oh, he's good."

Sarah smiled shyly. "Chuck…will you…"

Chuck gently put a finger on Sarah's lips and spoke straight from his heart. "We both know what we want…so why say it when we don't need words. All we need is to feel it."

Chuck removed the red box from his pocket, opened it, and gave Sarah the most loving look he had ever given her. Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes in awe, as he dropped to one knee.

Sarah took a breath, and gently lowered her body, taking Chuck's face gently in her hands. As Sarah molded her body into Chuck's, she stared Chuck in the eyes, and whispered. "Yes."

Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah and held her close as their lips touched.

Ellie let out a high pitched squeal.

Beckman gave a firm nod. "It's about damn time!"

The rest of the group clapped. Casey stood and quickly headed to his apartment, muttering something about "damn onions in the salad."

As the newly engaged couple broke the embrace, Chuck took the ring and gently placed it on Sarah's finger. Sarah smiled at the simple, yet elegant diamond ring, wrapped in a white gold band. On each side, gardenias adorned the band.

Sarah looked Chuck in the eyes and smiled, her voice broken. "How did you know I like white gold?"

Chuck grinned. "Because I spied on you."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "You're an incredible fiancé, Chuck. I love it. It's simple, elegant…and perfect."

Chuck smiled. "Fiancé. I like that word."

The President and First Lady approached. Yvonne wrapped herself in her husband's arm. "How would you both feel about husband and wife?"

Chuck stood and helped Sarah to her feet. Both looked puzzled.

The President smiled. "We have a wedding present for the both of you. How about a wedding?"

As if on cue, the Chief Justice of the Supreme Court entered the courtyard escorted by Agents Dunwoody and Noble.

Mary and Ellie approached holding a long, white box.

Ellie smiled at Sarah. "We even got you a dress, Sarah."

Sarah turned and covered her mouth with her hands. "You didn't!"

Ellie gave Sarah a wink. "I saw you admiring this dress on Rodeo Drive a few days ago."

Sarah turned and stared Chuck in the eyes. "What do you think?"

The wheels in Chuck's head started turning. "Well, we seem to have the perfect venue, and we don't have to worry about the stress of planning a wedding."

Sarah placed her hands on Chuck's chest. "I agree. Besides, I was going to try and convince you to elope with me."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Really? Sarah, what about a family wedding?"

Sarah cast her gaze down. "Chuck…my family…who would sit on my side of the aisle?"

Chuck looked as though he had been hit in the gut. "I feel like an idiot. Sarah, I am so sorry, I never thought about that."

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck, you're not an idiot. I should have talked to you about it instead of planning to have you elope with me. You didn't know."

Chuck took Sarah's hands. "How about now? Do you want to get married now?"

Sarah nodded quickly. "Yes, I do. I don't want to wait, Chuck. I'm ready now if you're ready."

Chuck kissed Sarah's hands, then looked Sarah in the eyes, giving her a broad smile. "Let's do this."

Sarah glanced at the dress Ellie and Mary presented, then turned coy. "I'm not sure I want to be wearing the dress I have on in my wedding pictures. People will think we got married in Vegas."

Chuck grinned. "I happen to like the dress you have on."

Sarah chuckled softly, then leaned forward to whisper in Chuck's ear. "I can, uh, put it back on later if you like. After all, we do have a honeymoon coming up."

Chuck looked mesmerized. "Yeaaahhh. Always, wear what you're wearing right now..."

Sarah gave Chuck a tender kiss on the lips, then followed Mary and Ellie to put on the wedding dress.

Chuck turned to the President and First Lady and spoke with warm conviction. "Thank you both."

Yvonne gave Chuck a warm hug. "Chuck, this is the least we could do."

Zach gave Chuck a warm handshake. "Actually, I don't think we're doing you any favors. Having an anniversary the day before Christmas means you get shafted with anniversary slash Christmas presents."

Chuck laughed. "I think we'll manage."

Casey and Verbanski approached Chuck carrying a small box.

Casey grunted solemnly. "Gertrude and I, uh, well, here."

Chuck opened the box and smiled at the two rings inside.

Chuck looked Casey in the eyes. "Thanks, Casey. I, uh, I have something to ask you. You stood up for me for the past year, and, well, you've had my back. I'm asking you to stand up for me again. This is the single most important moment of my life, and I think the honor of being my best man should fall to you."

Casey was taken aback by Chuck's words. "Shouldn't that honor fall to Devon?"

Chuck turned and put a hand on Devon's shoulder. "Don't get me wrong, Devon is just as important to me, Casey. Devon asked me to stand up for him at his wedding, and it will be my honor to do so. The thing is, I know Devon will always have my back, and I'll always have his. Me asking you doesn't make Devon any less important to me."

Chuck took a breath. "What I'm saying is…I don't know if they teach this or whatever during your time as a Marine, but to me there is something about the bond that forms between people who do what you and I have been called on to do…I suppose that's considered a brotherhood or something."

Chuck turned to Devon. "Devon, I hope you understand."

Devon smiled, patting Chuck on the shoulder. "I'm not offended at all, Chuck. I think you're making a wise choice."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks Devon. You're going to be right beside Casey. I wouldn't feel right if you weren't."

Devon nodded. "You can count on me, bro."

Casey held out his hand and Chuck took it. Casey covered their hands with his free hand. "It will be an honor, Bartowski."

Chuck nodded. "Thanks, Casey."

Several minutes later, everyone took their seats with the exception of Chuck, the Chief Justice, Ellie, Devon, Casey, and Gertrude.

Stephen and Mary hugged each other when Sarah exited the apartment, wearing the simple strapless wedding dress, and a glowing smile on her face. Chuck and Sarah's eyes never left each other as Sarah moved gracefully towards him.

Chuck and Sarah held hands and smiled at each other during the ceremony.

When the Chief Justice announced, "you may kiss the bride," Sarah leaped into Chuck's arms, and the two kissed tenderly. Chuck held Sarah firmly in his arms, while Sarah leaned her head back and laughed happily. Chuck peppered her neck with kisses.

After the ceremony, Chuck stared lovingly in Sarah's eyes. "Mrs. Chuck Bartowski."

Sarah grinned. "Mr. Sarah Walker."

Chuck laughed happily. "I love you, Mrs. Bartowski."

Sarah placed a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips. "I love you, Mr. Bartowski."

 **A/N: Next Chapter, a slight veer off the Season 2 path. Hint...meow!  
**


	16. Chapter 16: Agent Bartowski

**Chapter 16: Agent Bartowski**

 **A/N: Thanks to everyone who took the time to review the story.  
**

 **Buy More, 6 Days Later**

Chuck sat in his office looking over the latest service call trends for the Nerd Herd. He had just left a meeting with Buy More corporate on giving his recommendations for expanding the Nerd Herd.

Chuck glanced to the right of his desk at his wedding picture. It wasn't the look on his own face that made him smile, it was the look of his wife, Sarah. He had never seen her more beautiful or appear more happy than that moment.

Chuck didn't notice when his spy-wife slipped into the doorway of his office. Sarah leaned against the frame and studied her husband carefully. She smiled at catching him staring happily at their wedding picture. His new, tidier haircut made him look more dignified.

Chuck sat the picture down and stared off in a daze, with a solemn smile on his face. He never imagined the blonde super-spy that walked into his life over a year ago would become his wife. Chuck couldn't have been happier. His life was starting to click into place with a woman he loved with every fiber of his being.

Sarah entered the office and gingerly walked around Chuck's desk.

Chuck raised his eyes and smiled when the smell of Sarah's perfume invaded his senses. "Hey, beautiful."

Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's shoulders and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "Hey, yourself. How is your day going?"

Chuck nodded. "Not bad, actually. Saving the world, one computer repair at a time."

Sarah chuckled softly. "When you feel up to it, we have a briefing in Castle."

Chuck looked curious. "Do we have a mission?"

Sarah rested a hand on her hip and sat on Chuck's desk in front of him. "Well, yes. It seems our trip to Hawaii will have to wait."

Chuck lowered his head slightly in disappointment. Sarah smiled sadly and sat in Chuck's lap, resting her arms around his neck. "Sweetie, I'm sorry. I was looking forward to our honeymoon too, but this is important."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Well, we are spies, Sarah. This comes with the territory. Alright, what have we got?"

Chuck tried to hide his disappointment, but Sarah could see right through him. She thought quickly, and had an idea. "Tell you what. We have to go overseas for a few days. I'll make sure we get an extra couple of days after we finish the mission for just you and me. How does that sound?"

Chuck nodded. "Okay. Where are we going?"

Sarah grinned. "Milan. It seems Carina uncovered something big while tracking an arms deal tied to a major drug lord in South America."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Let me guess, some sort of prototype weapon?"

Sarah smiled. "Good guess. Carina determined the weapon is a smart bullet. We don't know the details, but Beckman wants us to check it out. The Joint Chiefs have been tracking this particular bullet for months."

Chuck smirked. "Carina, huh? This should be fun. Sarcasm intended."

Sarah chuckled, then sighed. "Well, there is something else you need to know. Carina and I were assigned to a team together a few years back with two other female agents. It was called the Clandestine Attack Team, or CAT for short."

Chuck immediately flashed.

 _Clandestine Attack Team_

 _All-Female Joint Task Force. Years of operation, 2003-2004. Comprised of CIA Agent Christine Fowler, CIA Agent Zoe Clarke, DEA Agent Denise Davenport, CIA Agent Amanda Jones. All agents assigned cover identities for the operation._

 _Investigated possible ties of several West Coast motorcycle gangs with drug-smuggling, disbanded a terror cell in the French Riviera, conducted counter-insurgency operations in support of Operation Iraqi Freedom, assigned to execute a Department of Justice Warrant to extradite Augusto Gaez. Warrant never executed._

 _Disbanded in 2004 when Agent Fowler, team lead, suspected Agent Clarke of providing intelligence to Augusto Gaez, hitman and terrorist for hire associated with the Gentle Hand._

Chuck flashed on several pictures of the CATs, notably a few wearing their trade-mark mission catsuits. Several other pictures showed the team at various night clubs and parties. Chuck closed his eyes and felt Sarah's hands on his face when the flash ended.

Sarah studied Chuck's face. "Chuck, did you just flash?"

Chuck opened his eyes and blinked heavily. "Yeah. Wow, all female team, huh? Sounds like _Charlie's Angels_."

Sarah grinned. " _Charlie's Angels_? Why did I have the feeling you would say something like that?"

Chuck nodded in glee. "By the way, what pervert in the CIA dreamed up those catsuits? Don't get me wrong, I have to commit that picture of you to memory. You looked smokin'."

Sarah chuckled softly. "Actually, those suits were very functional. They were designed to give us better mobility and noise reduction. They also had a layer of Kevlar woven into the material."

Chuck smirked. "With a pvc/vinyl coating? All you ladies needed were whips, and the bad guys would scurry for cover thinking a team of dominatrix-assassins just landed on their doorstep. Very femme-fatale."

Sarah leaned her head back and laughed. "Actually, a team of women designed those suits. They felt something, well, slightly provocative would distract the bad guys. It worked."

Chuck answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Well, they are also distracting to the good guys. I mean, seriously. They looked like you sprayed them on out of a can. I can't scrub that image of you out of my head...not that I want to."

Sarah turned coy. "Well, maybe sometime during this mission, I'll wear my catsuit again. Just for you."

Chuck's eyes widened. "For heaven's sake, please don't. I would rather be focused on the bad guys than staring at your ass the whole time. Truth be told, if you do decide to wear a catsuit, be sure to bring a bib. I'll need it."

Sarah rested her head on Chuck's shoulder, laughing, then replied playfully. "What? You mean you don't stare at my ass on missions? I stare at yours."

Chuck's furrowed his brow and held up a finger. "I…well, I mean, I have…you know…checked you out on missions…you're messing with my head aren't you?"

Sarah chuckled and started kissing Chuck's neck. "Mmmhmm."

Chuck grinned and snaked his hands around Sarah's back. Sarah shifted her position and straddled her husband. Chuck's eyes widened. "Uh…Sarah…we're in my office."

Sarah grinned mischievously. "So? We're married. That entitles me to seduce you anytime, anyplace, anywhere. I even have the license to prove it."

Chuck glanced at his window in horror, then closed his eyes when Sarah started suckling on his earlope. "Honey…we, uh…oh, please stop…stop...okay, don't stop...doing...that..."

Sarah stood and gently took Chuck's face in her hands. "Don't move a muscle."

Chuck squeaked. "Staying put."

Sarah sauntered to the door, shut it, and locked it. She then grabbed a remote off of Chuck's desk. The glass glazed over.

Chuck's eyes widened in fascination. "How did…"

Sarah grinned, and continued talking while she slowly unbuttoned her blouse. "I had it put in a few days ago. For private meetings with my husband. After all, husbands and wives have a lot to talk about."

Chuck gulped heavily. "That, that, that, we do."

Sarah sat on Chuck's desk in front of him, letting her blouse drop off her shoulders. She crossed her legs seductively, pulling Chuck's closer with her foot. "Mr. Bartowski, I know this sounds silly, but I have been fantasizing about being your private secretary. All. Morning. Long."

Chuck stared at Sarah in awe. "Really?"

Sarah stood slowly. "Mmhmm."

Chuck took a breath and started to stand, but was pushed back down.

Sarah shook her head playfully and waved a finger. "Uh, uh. No, Sir. We have a lot of dictation to go over."

Sarah leaned forward and took Chuck's tie in his hands, speaking breathlessly. "Mr. Bartowski."

Sarah planted a searing kiss on Chuck's lips. She broke this kiss, winked, then turned and cleared his desk with one sweeping motion of her arm. Sarah sat on Chuck's desk, beckoning Chuck with a finger.

Chuck stood slowly with a grin on his face. "Why Mrs. Bartowski. Are you trying to seduce me?"

Sarah answered sweetly. "Chuck. Sweetheart. There is no trying."

Chuck hovered his body over Sarah, his face inches from Sarah's. "I think this is the part where I obey my beautiful wife's wishes."

Chuck gently kissed Sarah on the lips. Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, kissing him back with a grin on her face.

 **Castle  
**

Beckman studied Chuck carefully after reading Dr. Dryfus' report. The report was encouraging. Chuck wasn't suffering from Post-Traumatic Stress as initially feared, but he would need to continue therapy. He was still having nightmares, and didn't want to go anywhere near a firearm.

Beckman softened her tone. "Mr. Bartowski. On this assignment, I want you to handle intel and logistics. I don't feel comfortable throwing you back in the deep end just yet."

Chuck sighed heavily. Sarah quickly interjected. "General, after we complete this assignment, I feel a few days off would be beneficial for Chuck's recovery. A lot has happened lately with little down-time."

Surprisingly, even Casey vouched for Sarah. "I happen to agree with Agent Bartowski, General. We all could use a little R&R."

Sarah smiled. That was the first time she had been addressed as Agent Bartowski in an official capacity. It had a nice ring to it.

Beckman nodded. "Alright, Agent Bartowski. We'll schedule your honeymoon after we wrap up this assignment. Dr. Dryfus requested that he be notified immediately if there are any issues."

Sarah answered quickly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Beckman pulled another file and opened it. "In the meantime, I have Agent Frost and Orion investigating a potential Fulcrum cell in a cul de sac. I will report their findings once they have completed their surveillance."

Chuck looked curious. "Cul de sac? Is Fulcrum recruiting soccer moms?"

The remark elicited a small snort from Sarah.

Casey chimed in. "Or bored soccer dads."

Chuck's eyes twinkled with glee. "You know General, that actually makes sense. What better recruiting pool than a middle-class family living in the suburbs? Who do you think politicians target each Presidential election? I mean, a van full of screaming kids and dirty diapers is the perfect cover."

This time, Verbanski snorted, while Sarah heaved with silent laughter.

Beckman rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Agent Frost and Orion will enlighten us on Fulcrum's intentions. In the meantime, your flight for Milan leaves in two hours."

Beckman glanced at Sarah. "Agent Bartowski, do you think Chuck will be okay accompanying you to the night club Agent Miller set up as your rendezvous? I feel that a real couple will make for the best cover."

Sarah smiled. "Chuck will be fine, General."

Sarah leaned closed to Chuck's ear. "Looks like we will finally get that dance I promised you."

Chuck smiled.

Beckman nodded. "Good. Colonel Casey, Agent Verbanski, the two of you will stand by outside the club to provide security and a quick extraction. Agent Miller mentioned she suspected her cover was blown. She has already spotted a tail. She will remain at a safe house until your arrival."

Chuck stood and walked over to a computer. "General, who is Carina's target?"

Beckman sent the intelligence report to Chuck's console. "The target's name is Sofia Stepanova. She is a model, and an operative working for Volkoff Industries."

Chuck flashed on Volkoff Industries.

 _Volkoff Industries_

 _Owned by Russian arms dealer Alexei Volkoff. Close ties to the Russian government and mob. Suspected of supplying arms to terrorist organizations, and developing prototype weapons for sale on the black market. No known pictures of Volkoff in the CIA or NSA database._

Sarah stood when she saw Chuck flash. "Chuck, did you just flash?"

Chuck nodded. "Volkoff Industries is a weapons manufacturer for the bad guys of the world."

Beckman nodded. "According to Agent Frost, Volkoff Industries uses a sophisticated network called Hydra to manage global arms deals. If we were able to get our hands on Hydra, we could disrupt numerous criminal and terrorist organizations. So far, Volkoff keeps Hydra a closely guarded secret."

Chuck looked confused. "Mom wasn't able to find it?"

Casey chimed in. "Volkoff is a recluse. He's like a Russian Howard Hughes."

Chuck typed at his console, then paused. "We really, really need to have a word with Carina about covering her tracks better when she logs on to other people's computers. She logged into some drug dealer's computer who is buying the weapon from Stepanova."

Sarah looked concerned. "Chuck, who is the drug dealer?"

Chuck sighed. "Hernando Alvarez. Sarah, this guy is dangerous with a capital D."

Sarah glanced away. "Dammit! Alvarez is a close lieutenant for Augusto Gaez. The CATs and I investigated Gaez for a while before we disbanded."

Sarah stood and walked over to Chuck's computer. "Chuck, see if you can find anything on the location of an Italian mob boss named Guido Francini. He is a point-man for Alvarez in the Italian mob."

Chuck typed feverishly on his console. Sarah's eyes widened as Chuck tapped into Interpol's database in a matter of seconds.

Sarah looked at Chuck in awe. "Chuck, how did you do that?"

Chuck sighed. "Ever heard of a computer hacker called Piranha?"

Beckman raised her eyes. "Chuck, there is a FBI task force whose sole purpose is finding Piranha. Is he a contact of yours?"

Chuck took a breath. "General, what year did Piranha fall off the grid?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "2003. I remember some chatter about Piranha. I worked with an analyst on a mission who practically worshiped Piranha. She said she would have his children, even if Piranha turned out to be a girl."

Chuck looked sadly at Sarah. "What year was I expelled from Stanford?"

Sarah's jaws dropped. "Oh my God."

Chuck lowered his head in shame. "I never hacked anything out of malice or tried to hurt anybody. I was just…good at it."

Casey grinned. "Holy shit."

Chuck addressed Beckman. "General, when you guys landed on my doorstep last year, I thought you were here for Piranha, not the Intersect. I swore I would never hack anything ever again."

Beckman turned coy. "Chuck, keep this to yourself. If the CIA got wind of who you are, there would be a feeding frenzy trying to recruit you."

Chuck looked confused. "You mean…I'm not in trouble?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Chuck, you're a federal employee, and our team analyst. Technically, your job includes hacking."

Beckman chuckled. "Good grief. If anyone ever found out Piranha is a NSA analyst, the entire federal government would wear my ass out. Let's keep this a closely guarded secret."

Verbanski grinned. "Is it true you hacked a space shuttle?"

Chuck looked embarrassed. "Yeah...I wanted to watch a shuttle launch from the cockpit. They have those wireless helmet cams. It was really cool."

Sarah gave Chuck a coy look. "Why Piranha?"

Chuck replied distractedly. "Because I leave nothing…behind…oh, never mind."

Chuck continued looking for Francini. Sarah leaned down and kissed Chuck on the cheek. "I'm impressed."

Chuck grinned. "Thanks…I think."

Sarah smiled, swatting Chuck playfully. Seconds later, Francini's file was available.

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Well, it looks like Mr. Francini is in Milan. It would seem the winter fashion show just turned into a _Goodfellas_ convention.

Sarah looked confused. " _Goodfellas_? _"_

Casey answered. "Mob movie."

Chuck did his best Henry Hill impression. "Whenever we needed money, we'd rob the airport. To us, it was better than Citibank."

Sarah glanced at Chuck confused. Chuck nodded. "That's, that's Henry Hill…Ray Liotta's character from the movie. Never mind."

Casey grinned. "I'm partial to Tommy DeVito. Joe Pesci always does a hellova honey badger mob enforcer."

Chuck grinned, then furrowed his brow when something caught his eyes. "Sarah, this other member of your team, Amy, was she ever under investigation?"

Sarah furrowed her brow. "No. Why?"

Chuck turned the monitor to face Sarah. "She arrived in Milan a day before Carina and Zondra. Guess whose hotel she is staying at?"

Sarah turned to Chuck wide-eyed. "Francini. Amy was the mole."

Chuck nodded. "Carina must have stumbled across something on Alvarez's computer."

Chuck took a breath. "Sarah, Director Hardy partnered Bryce with Amy after he left Burbank. He hasn't reported in lately. I think Amy may have turned him over to Gaez. They still think he's the Intersect."

Sarah looked in Chuck's eyes and saw concern. "You're worried about Bryce, aren't you?"

Chuck nodded. "The guy may piss me off, but that doesn't mean I want anything to happen to him."

Sarah leaned down and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Chuck, that's one of the things I love about you. You look for the good in everyone. Even that bastard."

Beckman chimed in. "Alright. Mr. Bartowski, see what all you can dig up on Amy. Colonel Casey, I want you and Agent Verbanski to start looking into Gaez. See if there has been any major developments in his organization over the last few weeks. This will be a good indication that Agent Larkin was captured. Agent Bartowski, once you arrive in Milan, I will need you to work with Agent Miller and Agent Rizzo to bring in Agent Williams. Direct any intelligence they can provide to Mr. Bartowski."

Beckman turned coy. "If the Intersect doesn't have anything, I'm sure Piranha won't have any problems nibbling his way through the intel."

Chuck smiled. "Why General Beckman. Did you just crack a joke?"

Beckman rolled her eyes in faux anger. "So sue me. I find it hilarious your hacker handle was named after a predatory fish."

Casey snorted. "Should have been moron."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Oh, ha, ha, Casey."

Beckman shook her head. "Alright, team. Pack your bags. Wheels up in two hours."

After disconnecting, Casey glanced at Verbanski. "Gertrude. I think it's time to give Chuck his late Christmas present."

Verbanski grinned. "I agree."

Chuck glanced over confused. "What Christmas present?"

Verbanski exited the armory with a small case. "Chuck, we all feel you need to be armed, but we understand you don't like to use live rounds. So, I think we found a way to make you more comfortable."

Chuck walked over and Verbanski opened the case. There were two pistols inside. Verbanski picked one of the pistols up and briefed Chuck.

"Chuck, this is a Smith and Wesson 1911. We had the barrel shortened for better concealment. The barrel is modified to fire live rounds or tranquilizer darts. You will normally load the weapon with tranq darts, but we will require you to carry at least one magazine of live rounds."

Chuck picked up two of the tranq darts, both color coded. "What's the difference between the darts?"

Verbanski nodded. "The red darts carry a 10 mg dose, while the green darts carry a 5 mg dose. Both are fast acting, with immediate effect. Now, if you want an instantaneous knock-out, aim for the neck, arm, or leg. Chest and back shots have about a two second delay, unless you're using the 5mg dose. The 10 mg dose has a delayed reaction to keep your target out for 12 hours, while the 5 mg dose has a 6 hour reaction time. The lower the dose, the higher the reaction time."

Chuck studied each dart carefully. "Got it. What type of propellant is used?"

Verbanski grinned. "Green gas. The same type of propellant used in airsoft guns. Each cartridge is loaded with enough green gas to fire each dart up to 50 feet. 25 feet will be your range for best effect. The green gas will also muffle the sound of the discharge."

Chuck picked up one of the guns and racked back the slide. "Wow. It actually fits in my hand."

Casey chimed in. "We had these puppies custom made. Bartowski picked out the make, Verbanski picked out the model, and I picked out the caliber."

Chuck glanced on the side. "Smith and Wesson, .45 ACP. That's a lot of stopping power."

Casey grunted. "That's the point. One or two should do the job if you're using live rounds. I picked out HydraShok, 230 grain rounds. That particular round travels at 830 feet per second. It'll be like getting hit with a sledgehammer."

Chuck glanced down sadly. "Got it."

Sarah snaked her arms around Chuck's waist from behind. "Sweetie, listen to me. You need to be armed. The only time you will use live rounds is in a last resort scenario. Live rounds do come in handy for other purposes, such as shooting out door handles or windows."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. It's just…kind of weird holding a handgun after…"

Sarah tightened her hold. "Chuck, listen to me. You'll be using tranq rounds. They are non-lethal. Please work with me on this. When we go on missions from here on out, you are to carry both of these handguns. One loaded with tranq darts, the other with live rounds."

Chuck turned and saw the vulnerability in Sarah's eyes. "Hey, hey, Sarah, it's okay. I'll carry them."

Sarah glanced down, nodding. "Chuck…when Shaw was about to shoot you…that did it for me. Not to mention, that wasn't long after nearly losing you to a bio weapon. I am not going to take any more chances when it comes to your safety. If you think I was a hard-case as your handler when it came to your protection, I'm afraid I'm going to be that much more determined as your wife. I won't lose my husband, Chuck. I won't."

Chuck took Sarah's face in his hands. "Sarah, I have been so selfish about this shooting. I didn't realize how you were feeling. Why didn't you say anything?"

Sarah nodded. "I'm going to work on being more vocal with you from now on. Chuck, I'm trained to compartmentalize what happens on missions. But now, as your wife, I realize I can't do that anymore. I expect you to tell me what's going on with you…and I promise to start doing the same."

Chuck nodded. "Okay. As your husband, I promise to do exactly as you say on missions. Sarah, I don't want you worried about me."

Sarah grinned. "It's my job to worry about you. On the home front, and at the office. As for you doing as I say, that also applies outside of missions, mister."

Chuck smiled. "Noted."

Chuck grunted in disgust. "Alright, now that we've had our Hallmark moment, I want you to hit the range and go through a few magazines of tranq darts before we leave. Wouldn't want you shooting yourself in the foot."

Verbanski put a hand on her hip. "I happen to like Hallmark movies. Just because I enjoy shooting people doesn't mean I like to watch it all the time."

Chuck glanced at Casey with a smirk on his face. "I've seen Casey watching _Downton Abbey_ a time or two."

Casey shrugged. "What? I like historical TV shows."

 **Milan Night Club**

Sarah stood at the bar nursing a tonic water with lime. She cast her eyes to a table in front of her, where her husband sat with dark sunglasses on, pretending to be blind. Sarah grinned at the fitted Armani suit she picked out for him. She noticed him sneeze a few times.

Sarah keyed her mic. "Chuck, are you alright? You look a little uncomfortable. I know night clubs aren't your thing."

Chuck leaned his hand over his ear. _"Well, between my ears bleeding from the overly-synthesized techno/house crap they're playing in here, and choking on perfume, I am enjoying the view from where I'm sitting. Sarah, you look absolutely stunning."_

Sarah blushed and chewed on her straw, swaying with the music. "You look pretty handsome yourself."

Chuck scoffed playfully. _"Please. You picked out an Armani suit. A bum would look good wearing this."_

Sarah covered her mouth to stifle her laughter. "Trust me, sweetie. You're no bum."

Chuck grinned. _"Seriously, honey. Someone should really tell half the women in this place, a dab will do. Not a bottle. My eyes have been watering since I walked into this place!"_

Casey chimed in from the surveillance van outside. _"Man up, Bartowski. I would have issued you a gas mask, but we don't have any in child's sizes."_

Chuck sneezed again. _"Casey, I'm not kidding. This is like sitting in a gas chamber filled with Chanel Number 5."_

Verbanski spotted Carina and Zondra enter the club. _"Sarah, the felines just arrived."_

Casey muttered. _"I liked hens for the code phrase better."_

Chuck snorted. Sarah hid her laugh as Carina and Zondra slipped up on both sides of her, both ordering a cocktail.

Carina glanced at Sarah and spoke in Polish. _"So. Still babysitting the geeky analyst?"_

Sarah turned and stared Carina in the eyes, replying in English. "His name is Chuck."

Carina studied Sarah carefully. "Something is different about you. Are you sleeping with him?"

Zondra shook her head and chuckled softly. "How pathetic."

Sarah turned and stared Zondra in the eyes. "Yeah, you are pathetic, Zondra. Tell me something I don't know."

Chuck muttered. _"I see why Zondra is known as the bitch."_

Sarah bit her lip to keep from laughing, then turned serious. "Carina, cut the bullshit. You drug me half-way around the world to help you. Mind telling me what this is all about?"

Carina turned coy. "Tell you what. I'll tell you what we have if you answer my question. Did you seal with deal with Chuckles?"

Sarah blinked with a blank expression on her face. "That's really none of your business, but knowing you, you will nag me until I answer. We're married. You can use your imagination about our sex life from there."

Carina and Zondra both spit their drinks out.

Chuck muttered. _"There she blows!"_

Casey grunted amused. _"Good one, Captain Ahab."_

Carina's eyes and mouth were wide. "Are you serious?"

Zondra looked mortified. "You mean they made you marry your analyst? Jesus, Walker, this guy must be more important than the President."

Sarah huffed angrily. "Dammit, Zondra! My name is Bartowski!"

Carina could have caught flies in her mouth. "Holy shit. You're serious!"

Sarah crossed her arms and growled. "Dead serious! We were married Christmas Eve! And no, no one made us! For the record, I'm a little pissed at the two of you for ruining my honeymoon! So, how about cutting the crap and tell me what the hell I'm doing here, or we can take this conversation outside, and I'll kick both of your asses! You're both already on my shit list for insulting my husband!"

Carina held up her hands. "Sarah, calm down. Geez. I'm just pulling your leg. You're on the level about this?"

Sarah held up her left hand and displayed her wedding rings. "Convinced?"

Zondra put her hands on her hips. "Okay. Where is this Prince Charming? I'd like to meet him."

Sarah smiled. "Guy with shades at your 12 o'clock."

Carina and Zondra looked over as Chuck gave a subtle wave.

Carina furrowed her brow in confusion. "What's with the shades and cane? Is he blind?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No, Carina. That's part of his cover."

Zondra's eyes widened. "He looks so…normal. What the hell happened to you? You're the Ice Queen."

Sarah gave Zondra a flat look. "Well, now it's Mrs. Ice Queen. And to answer your question, Chuck happened to me."

Zondra looked confused. "Must be some guy."

Sarah moved inches from Zondra's face. "He's not just some guy, Zondra. He's incredible."

Zondra took a sip of her drink. "Whatever."

Carina glanced at Chuck and grinned. "Chuck does clean up nice."

Sarah turned, and smirked. "Still a little peeved he shot you down?"

Carina rolled her eyes, yet couldn't hide her pout. "Nobody has ever turned me down."

Zondra chuckled. "Are you serious?"

Carina nodded. "Chuck had it bad for Sarah. I knew she had it bad for him too."

Sarah glanced at Chuck and smiled. "Well, we don't have to play games anymore. We're together."

Carina winked. "I knew something like this would happen."

Sarah heard Chuck sneeze again. "Alright. Let's get down to business. Your cover is blown. We're going to extract you."

Zondra looked concerned. "Is that why we have a tail?"

Before Sarah could answer, Chuck chimed in. _"Sarah, at your three and six o'clock, I just flashed on the four guys wearing black blazers. I can even see the bulges in their jackets. They are definitely packing heat."_

Verbanski glanced at the surveillance monitor. _"I've got 'em, Chuck. Nice eyes. Sarah, I recommend using the rear exit as your egress point."_

Sarah glanced at Chuck. "Alright, ladies, my hubby just identified four guys that has eyes on us. I will create a diversion. When I give the signal, head for the back exit. Look for a dark van in the alley."

Zondra glanced at Chuck. "He's sharp, I'll give him that. I wouldn't have noticed those guys."

Carina smiled. "He's a damn good analyst from my experience."

Sarah turned to Carina. "Stay here, and wait for my signal."

Sarah walked over to Chuck, and whispered in his ear. She then led him to the dancefloor, and molded herself to him as the two started dancing. Carina watched as the henchmen diverted their attention to the leggy blonde making a blind man's dream come true. Carina chuckled slightly when one of them smiled and nodded in approval.

That's when Carina saw it. Sarah gave a subtle hand signal just before she kissed Chuck passionately on his lips. Carina gave Zondra a nod, and the two exited the club.

As Casey opened the sliding door to the van, he quipped. "Someone call for a taxi?"

Carina stepped into the van and was taken aback by the brunette manning the surveillance equipment.

Carina motioned to Verbanski. "New team member?"

Casey snarled. "Very perceptive. Now get in the damn van. We'll save the tearful reunion for later."

 **Milan Hotel, 2 Hours Later**

Chuck sat at his computer sending the team searching for Carina and Zondra on a wild goose chase. It was brutally clear that Amy was feeding information. She knew every safe house in the area. It was pure luck they extracted Carina and Zondra when they did. Their safe house was searched moments after they left the club.

Although Zondra and Sarah were at an unspoken truce about their hard feelings for each other after finding out Amy was the mole, they still hadn't cleared the air. Sarah and Carina were talking in another room while Casey and Verbanski briefed Beckman. Intrigued, Zondra decided to size Chuck up on her own.

Chuck was in the process of downloading files from Francini's personal computer when Zondra took a seat across from him.

Chuck glanced up and gave a small smile. "Can I help you with something?"

Zondra nodded. "Let's cut to the chase. What's your story?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Well, do you want the long, scary version, or short, sweet, and to the point?"

Zondra studied Chuck carefully. "You're not the type of guy Ice would fall for."

Chuck stared Zondra in the eyes. "Is there a question in there somewhere?"

Zondra leaned forward. "What did you do to Ice? She didn't strike me as the kind of girl who settles for some skinny ass geek. You're not exactly her type."

Chuck chuckled softly. "I didn't do anything to Sarah. She makes her own choices. Since you seem to be the expert on Sarah, what exactly is her type?"

Zondra blinked. "Well-built, hot, a man who can take care of himself. A man who isn't looking for attachments."

Chuck nodded. "Well, you got me. I'm none of those things with the exception of being able to take care of myself. I do feed and clothe myself, thank you very much. And so you know, I'm glad I'm not like those men you just described."

Zondra shook her head. "Girls like us don't live normal lives. You just seem so…normal to me."

Chuck folded his arms. "Come on, Zondra, you can do better than that. Why not just come out and say it? You don't think I'm good enough for Sarah. Is that it?"

Zondra figured out as Chuck's tone grew slightly venomous that maybe he was stronger than he looked. "I never pictured Ice in a relationship with a guy who was weaker than her."

Casey happened to walk by and overheard Zondra's last statement.

Casey stopped dead in his tracks and stared Zondra in the eyes. "Rizzo, let me make something perfectly clear. Bartowski isn't weaker than Sarah. You asked what this kid did to Sarah. I'll be glad to tell you. He reminded Sarah she is still a human being and offered her a life outside of this job. Truth be told, Bartowski is the strongest man you'll ever meet in your life. And that's not all, he has stones. I've seen him do things that seasoned agents would have pissed themselves doing. He may not look it, and that's what's funny about it. Everyone, and I mean everyone, underestimates him. I wouldn't make the same mistake."

Zondra's eyes widened slightly hearing Casey's words. She knew his reputation as an assassin.

Casey turned his attention to Chuck. "What have you got, Chuck?"

Chuck nodded. "It's not good, Casey. Half of Milan is looking for Carina and Zondra. Every safe house has been compromised. I've already sent out the alerts to any agents operating in Europe. I've just finished downloading the files off Francini's computer."

Casey looked concerned. "What about our location?"

Chuck grinned, answering in a fake Texas accent. "Well, if anybody wants to find Mr. and Mrs. Charles, they'll knock and say howdy. We are in the honeymoon suite, after all."

Chuck turned serious, muttering. "Since I can't have a honeymoon, at least I can have the accommodations."

Casey nodded. "Keep at it. Let me know if Francini's files give us any leads."

Chuck frowned. "Yeah, this is going to be mission impossible intercepting the exchange at the fashion show. Not with every person with two legs and a gun searching for us."

Chuck's computer beeped. "Even the cops in Italy can be bought. The police are now looking for our guests. They just sent out an APB."

Chuck typed feverishly on his computer. "A little of this…a little of that…you know, Carina looks better with a mustache."

Chuck turned the computer to face Casey. Casey grinned. "Holden Magroin and Phil Magroin?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "First thing that popped in my mind."

Casey glanced at Zondra. "By the way, Zondra looks better with a beard."

Zondra walked over to the computer and her eyes widened. "How did you do that? We actually look like men."

Chuck grinned. "Photoshop."

Sarah stepped out of the next room with Carina in tow. Both women had softened features.

Carina walked over to Chuck and put her hands on her hips. "Well, is it okay if I give the groom a hug?"

Chuck smiled and stood. Carina gave Chuck a hug and whispered in his ear. "I told you she loves you."

Chuck nodded. "That you did."

Carina turned serious. "Please take care of her. You are the only man Sarah has disclosed her true self to."

Chuck replied solemnly. "I will, Carina. I promise."

Carina broke the embrace. "Well, I'm starving."

Verbanski entered the room carrying take-out. "I hope everyone likes Italian food. This is Italy, after all."

Zondra watched in amazement as Sarah walked up to Chuck and took him in her arms.

Sarah spoke softly. "How are you doing?"

Chuck replied softly. "I'm okay."

Sarah broke the embrace and took Chuck's face in her hands. "You look tired. Let's go to bed after we eat."

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, I could sleep."

Sarah glanced at the clock as the sound of fireworks could be heard.

Chuck smiled. "Happy New Year, Sarah.

Sarah cupped Chuck's face. "Happy New Year, Chuck."

The couple stared in each other's eyes before leaning in for a gentle kiss.

Zondra realized as she watched the exchange, she was no longer looking at the woman she remembered as the Ice Queen. The ruthless assassin she once knew had been transformed.

Zondra smiled slightly. The woman now known as Sarah Bartowski was indeed a very beautiful woman. To break down the Ice Queen's walls, Chuck was indeed a very strong man.

 **A/N: Next chapter...the CAT Squad kicks some booty...  
**


	17. Chapter 17: Feline Fury

**Chapter 17: Feline Fury  
**

 **A/N:** **My sincere thanks to everyone who took the time to review the story.**

 **Meadow Branch**

Brad White checked the restraints on Bryce before activating the Fulcrum Intersect. He rolled his eyes when he noticed Sylvia licking her chomps over the frat boy CIA agent.

As Brad entered the control room, Sylvia smirked. "Can I have him as my cover husband instead of Frankenstein here if this works?"

Cliff Arculin rolled his eyes. "You're such a slut, Sylvia. Roarke has special plans for Larkin. That is, if he survives."

Brad smiled and put on his sunglasses. "Alright, Cliff. Let er' rip."

Cliff activated the Intersect. Bryce jerked and grunted as thousands of images flooded his mind. The upload took about five minutes to complete. Bryce slumped in his chair.

Sylvia and Brad entered the room to check Bryce's vitals.

Brad sighed heavily. "Dammit. He's toast."

Bryce's eyes suddenly opened and a smug smile appeared on his face. "Sorry to disappoint you, Brad. But I feel fine."

Sylvia grinned. "Well then, handsome. What's your name?"

Bryce gave Sylvia a charming smile. "Bryce Larkin."

Brad smiled. "Welcome back, Agent Larkin. Who do you work for?"

Bryce rolled his eyes. "Duh, Brad. Fulcrum."

Brad gave Sylvia a nod. Sylvia left the room and called Roarke.

Roarke answered the phone cheerfully. _"Sylvia! How's my favorite cougar? Did you get tired of boys and decided to call a real man?"_

Sylvia rolled her eyes. "I called to inform you the upload was successful. Larkin survived."

Roarke leaned forward in his chair, his tone turning serious. _"Excellent. Begin the tests immediately. I want him ready in 48 hours."_

Sylvia smiled. "He'll be ready. What's the target?"

Roarke grinned. _"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it? Just have Larkin ready."_

Sylvia reentered the lab and approached Bryce. "Well, well, well, Bryce. Welcome back. Is there anything we can do for you?"

Bryce stared Sylvia in the eyes. "As a matter of fact, there is. I need to track someone down I want as my partner."

Sylvia smiled suggestively. "I could be your partner."

Bryce gave Sylvia a charming smile. "I'm sure you could. This individual is the CIA's best. We were partners once. She would prove most useful."

Brad crossed his arms. "Really? And what is this agent's name?"

Bryce stared Brad in the eyes. "Sarah Walker."

 **Milan Hotel**

Sarah Bartowski was not a happy camper. Chuck located Stepanova's apartment and the team decided to snatch the smart bullets before the exchange. Things didn't go as planned, and Stepanova ended up taking Chuck as a hostage while he worked on cracking a safe.

After shooting out Stepanova's shower glass, Sarah extracted her husband, while Carina and Zondra took care of Stepanova's bodyguard. Chuck quipped the guy looked like the Incredible Hulk.

Despite the setback, Chuck was able to obtain the clip of smart bullets.

To add insult to injury, literally, Chuck was injured when shards of glass embedded in his back. He joked he felt like a porcupine while having glass removed.

After preparing for the next mission, Sarah exited the bathroom wearing an overcoat and red wig. Chuck flashed on a dress in Stepanova's apartment that was embedded with computer chips used to transmit target data to the smart bullets. Beckman ordered Sarah and her fellow CATs to retrieve the dress, and ordered Chuck to pull surveillance with Verbanski. The three ladies would use Casey as their muscle.

Chuck and Verbanski were preparing their equipment when Sarah noticed the look on Chuck's face. She knew it was because he wouldn't be able to participate in the mission.

Sarah approached Chuck and smiled when Chuck's eyes widened at her appearance. "So, do you like the hair?"

Chuck grinned. "Red, huh? I'll bet Carina will be impressed."

Sarah brushed Chuck's hair and shoulder with her fingertips. "Sweetie, why are you making the sad puppy dog eyes? You were injured last night. Putting you on surveillance doesn't mean I don't want you in there with me."

Chuck sighed. "I know, Sarah. I've done surveillance before, I…I suppose I've gotten accustomed to going on missions with you."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist. "I know. I'm a little spoiled having you beside me. Chuck, I love going on missions with you, and I love being with you. I need to do this with Carina and Zondra. Amy broke up our team, and we all want a little payback."

Chuck lowered his gaze. "You miss your old team, huh?"

Sarah smiled. "We were friends once, but our partnership is in the past. I don't miss them as much as I'm going to miss you tonight. Okay?"

Chuck smiled. "Okay. Please be careful in there. I know we talked about how you worry about me, but I worry about you too."

Sarah smiled and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "I know, Chuck. In the past, I didn't think about surviving a mission, but now, I have something to lose. I promise you, nothing will keep me from coming back to you."

Chuck sighed. "If you get in trouble, I'm going to cut the power to the whole building. Milan if I have to. Better take your NVGs."

Sarah grinned. "Standard equipment."

Chuck nodded. "I won't let anything happen to you in there."

Sarah saw the worry on Chuck's face. _Now I know how he feels when I worry about him._

Sarah leaned forward and whispered in Chuck's ear. "Guess what I have on under this coat."

Chuck grinned. "Let me think, uh, handguns, knives, a bazooka, flashbangs, hand grenades, more knives. Oh, did you fit a Stealth Bomber under there?"

Sarah chuckled, then opened her coat to give Chuck a view of her lacy lingerie.

Chuck's eyes widened. "Hi, oh!"

Sarah gave a coy smile. "I'll be wearing the dress out after we grab it. But, uh, consider this a sneak peak of what you have to look forward to tonight."

Chuck gulped.

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips, and turned serious. "Beckman and I had a discussion earlier about our cover. From now on, we will be Mr. and Mrs. Carmichael."

Chuck smiled softly. "Well, any plans to let your husband enter America's Cup?"

Sarah laughed. "Only if he's a good boy."

Zondra and Carina exited their room. Casey exited his room dressed in a suit. Verbanski gave Casey a wink and an approving look. Casey grinned, until he saw Chuck and Sarah smiling at him, then scowled.

A goofy grin formed on Chuck's face. "Who would have thought our boy would start dating, dear? He's growing up so fast!"

Sarah leaned over and laughed.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Can it, Bartowski. Or I'll use your nut sack as a punching bag."

Chuck looked at Sarah. "Charming, isn't he?"

Sarah nodded playfully. "Oh, definitely."

 **CIA, Langley**

Jane Bentley listened carefully to the bug in Decker's office. So far, Decker had been careful not to discuss details of his involvement with the Ring. However, that was about to change.

Bentley noticed a phone conversation from the previous evening that quickly got her attention. It was Decker talking to Ted Roarke. Roarke informed Decker the Fulcrum Intersect was successful. They were able to turn Bryce Larkin into a Fulcrum agent using the Intersect. Roarke asked Decker to find the whereabouts of Sarah Walker. Larkin had requested her as his partner, but they needed to capture her.

Bentley dialed Beckman's number. "General Beckman, this is Bentley. We have a problem."

Beckman replied concerned. _"I'm listening."_

Bentley stared out the window of her office. "You were right. Decker is working for the Ring. He is working with Ted Roarke. They just confirmed they have Larkin."

Beckman sighed. _"I take it they are torturing him?"_

Bentley shook her head. "Not exactly. Fulcrum has an Intersect. They used it to convert Larkin to Fulcrum."

Beckman closed her eyes. _"Larkin was a candidate for the Intersect, but so was Agent Bartowski. Larkin does not possess the subliminal DNA key, but he was able to retain small amounts of data. Orion mentioned it could degrade his brain and eventually kill him."_

Bentley took her seat. "Then we have nothing to worry about."

Beckman sighed. _"Not exactly. Orion mentioned the Intersect is balanced by an individual's emotional state and personality. According to Agent Larkin's psychological profile, he was dropped from the program for possessing mild Narcissistic Personality Disorder. The Intersect will make Larkin's NPD more pronounced. Eventually, it will prove fatal."_

Bentley furrowed her brow. "What about Agent Bartowski?"

Beckman nodded. _"Agent Bartowski was the strongest candidate, but her psychological evaluation disclosed serious trust issues stemming from her childhood. They felt giving her the Intersect could cause her run. They believed she would have developed mistrust of everyone, including the CIA. They didn't believe she would go rogue, because she wouldn't trust the enemy either."_

Bentley took a breath. "How about now since we know she trusts Bartowski?"

Beckman smiled. _"I believe she would become even fiercer protecting Mr. Bartowski, especially now that they are married. However, we do have a breakthrough. Ellie Bartowski is a neurologist, and helped Orion identify and fix the flaws with the Intersect 2.0."_

Bentley leaned forward. "I believe Agent Bartowski should be our candidate for the 2.0."

Beckman sounded concerned. _"Orion, Agent Frost, and I agreed to keep it a closely guarded secret. Mr. Bartowski and Agent Bartowski are not aware of Dr. Bartowski's involvement. As for Agent Bartowski being a host, I disagree. Mr. Bartowski has been phenomenal with the current Intersect. I don't think it is a good idea downgrading him to a remedial role."_

Bentley sighed. "General, this won't downgrade Mr. Bartowski. If Larkin hadn't sabatoged Mr. Bartowski's recruitment, he probably would have been the Intersect earlier. I believe his role is more important than anyone. I may not like having an amateur hosting the Intersect, but I won't deny that his performance has been remarkable. All I am advocating is having a super-agent protecting our super-analyst."

Beckman took a moment before responding. _"Alright. I'll discuss this possibility with the team. Orion has been appointed the head of the Intersect Project by the President, so it will ultimately be his call. In the meantime, I'll alert the team about Larkin."_

Bentley nodded. "I will order Decker placed under surveillance. I already have enough to burn him, but I want to see where he leads us. I'll notify you if there are any new developments."

Beckman replied courteously. _"Jane, I appreciate your help on this."_

Bentley smiled. "My pleasure, Diane. I still have a lot of cleaning house to do with the mess Graham left. Director Hardy isn't making things easy. He's too much of a politician."

 **Milan: Winter Fashion Show**

Chuck was holding his head after flashing on multiple people attending the fashion show. Verbanski handed him a couple of Aspirin and a bottle of water.

Sarah keyed her mic, worried about Chuck. "Chuck, are you alright?"

Zondra rolled her eyes. "Geez, Sarah, we need to focus on the mission and not your hubby's headache."

Carina remembered from her time in Burbank Chuck having what looked like a seizure.

Carina took Sarah's arm. "Sarah, does Chuck have some sort of medical condition we need to know about? I know you covered for him back in Burbank, but he looked like he had a seizure when he first saw me, and I saw the same thing on the mission with Alahi. What is going on?"

Sarah replied curtly. "That's Classified."

Carina folded her arms. "Okay. Enough of the bullshit. Does this have anything to do with the Intersect? One of the files on Alvarez's computer said that Bryce was the Intersect. He's not, is he?"

Sarah glanced over at Casey, who simply said. "Your call, Bartowski."

Sarah looked at Carina and Zondra. "If either one of you breathe a word of this to anyone, I will see to it the both of you spend the rest of your lives in Guantanamo Bay. Don't fuck with me on this."

Zondra knew that tone, and so did Carina. "Operational Security. We know the drill, Sarah. What's going on with Chuck?"

Sarah lowered her head. "Chuck is the Intersect. Bryce sent it to him over a year ago. He was my asset for a year."

Carina's eyes widened in horror. "Jesus, Sarah. You were his handler?"

Sarah nodded. "Yes. I was his handler."

Zondra shook her head. "What changed? We all know what happens to most assets."

Sarah smiled. "Truth be told, a miracle. I'm not exaggerating when I say this, but Chuck literally stopped World War III. Someone very important found out about Chuck as a result. Things have been better since. We were given permission to date, and we were married a few months later."

Carina replied softly. "You would have had to burn him."

Sarah replied curtly. "Never. I would have taken him off grid."

Zondra's eyes widened. "You're serious, aren't you?"

Casey stepped close to Zondra's ear. "And she would have had help."

Zondra turned and saw the intensity in Casey's eyes. "You two aren't kidding."

Casey grunted. "We're dead serious, Rizzo. He's family."

Verbanski looked over and saw a solemn look on Chuck's face. She took his hand, speaking softly. "We're all family, Chuck."

Chuck looked Verbanski in the eyes and smiled. Verbanski gave a reassuring squeeze, then returned to her surveillance.

Chuck spoke to the group in a broken tone. "Guys, you're on an open mic."

Sarah closed her eyes and smiled. "I never told you about my contingency plan…I'm sorry, Chuck."

Chuck replied solemnly. "It's okay, Sarah."

Sarah whispered. "I love you. I will always protect the man I love."

Chuck replied. "I love you, too."

Verbanski spoke calmly. "Guys, Stepanova and the Hulk just arrived."

Chuck snapped out of his somber mood with Verbanski's jest.

Casey glanced around. "Roger that."

Zondra looked at Sarah and took a breath. "I'm sorry I called you a bitch."

Sarah smiled. "I'm sorry I called you a traitor."

Zondra put a hand on Sarah and winked. "Besides, I'm the bitch."

Carina put a hand on Sarah and Zondra. "Ladies, I want Amy. She destroyed our team. It's time for some payback."

Chuck glanced at one of the monitors and grinned. "Well, ladies. You all ordered a traitor on tonight's menu. Amy is walking in now. Looks like she has a couple of goons in tow. I'd call it a three for one special."

Sarah grinned. "Thanks, sweetie. We've moving in now."

Chuck knew to listen to his hunches. Something didn't smell right. He kept panning one of the outside cameras to a sports car parked across the street. There was a male occupant in the seat dressed in a tuxedo, but he couldn't see his face.

Chuck spoke quickly. "Sarah, call it a sixth sense, but I have a feeling you guys may be walking into a trap. Hold your positions."

Sarah glanced around in alarm. "Talk to me, Chuck. What's happening?"

Chuck zoomed in and his blood ran cold when he saw the driver. It was Gaez. "Sarah, it's a setup. Abort."

Chuck glanced up as Amy, Stephanova, and four goons surrounded the team. Chuck closed his eyes and opened them. Verbanski was already gearing up.

Chuck took a breath. "Verbanski, wait."

Verbanski had just finished loading the magazine into a spare S&W 1911. "Plan?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah, but you're not going to like it."

Verbanski furrowed her brow as Chuck grabbed a jacket and sunglasses after quickly strapping on a vest. He checked his handguns and slid them into the holsters on his vest. He put the overcoat over his vest, and grabbed a MP7, extra magazines, and two flashbangs. Chuck also grabbed a bottle of glass cleaner and towels.

Verbanski shook her head. "Chuck, whatever you're thinking, the answer is no."

Chuck grinned and put on his sunglasses as he opened the sliding door of the van. "You coming?"

Verbanski grabbed an overcoat and sunglasses with a grin. "The hell with it. Let's have some fun."

Chuck motioned for the entrance of the building. "Cover the entrance. I'll take care Gaez."

Verbanski watched as Chuck approached the vehicle pretending to be a homeless guy. He sprayed the windshield and started cleaning, making sure to stay hunched over. Gaez exited the car.

Gaez grabbed Chuck's wrist. "Stop doing that!"

Chuck pleaded with Gaez. "Signore, I washa da window. Per favore, help a poor man."

Gaez rolled his eyes. "Beat it. I don't want to hurt you."

Chuck raised himself upright, pointing his tranq gun at Gaez. "That's not very charitable."

Chuck shot Gaez with two darts. Gaez stumbled for a moment before Chuck caught him, putting him back in the driver's seat. Chuck zip-tied his wrists to the steering wheel and removed the car keys.

As Chuck removed Gaez's handgun, he quipped. "Didn't anyone ever tell you guns are dangerous?"

Chuck looked both ways down the street, then shot out two tires, then fired two more rounds into the engine. Chuck removed the clip, dismantled the gun, and threw it down a storm drain. Chuck approached Verbanski.

Verbanski smirked. "That was a nice car."

Chuck sighed. "Yeah, and this is a nice place. Let's go."

Verbanski smiled. "Let's crash the party."

Chuck grinned. "Yep."

Chuck and Verbanski walked side by side into the entrance. Chuck drew his tranq pistol and shot the two guards.

Verbanski drew her S&W 1911 and stuck it in the man's face who was checking invitations. "Beat it."

The man nodded quickly. "Yes, Ma'am."

Chuck glanced at a mirror and smiled. He looked just like Neo, and Verbanski favored Trinity from _The Matrix._

Chuck and Verbanski stopped at the entrance of the large ballroom. The show was underway with models walking down the runway. The pair noticed their team herded toward the dressing rooms.

Chuck and Verbanski made their way quickly through the crowd and proceeded to the dressing rooms. They walked unnoticed toward the back rooms. There was a group of guards left in the hallway.

Verbanski stared at Chuck with a smirk on her face, hoping he would catch her movie quote. "Chuck…nobody has ever done this before."

Chuck grinned. "That's why it's going to work."

Verbanski smiled, then drew two S&W 1911s with suppressors, shooting two guards through the forehead. Chuck shot around the corner and eight tranq darts flew through the air, hitting four guards, two darts per guard.

The guards all stared at each other before simultaneously collapsing to the floor. Verbanski glanced at Chuck and raised an eyebrow.

Chuck shrugged. "Duck hunt."

Chuck drew a flashbang and walked to the door. He counted to three with his fingers, tossed in the grenade, and the pair stormed in after the flashbang discharged. Chuck and Verbanski quickly neutralized the guards. Amy somehow escaped the commotion. Stepanova grabbed Sarah and the two started fighting.

Chuck walked up to Casey and handed him the MP7 and the extra magazines, then followed after Sarah.

Sarah and Stepanova ended up on the runway. The fight was over in a matter of seconds, with Sarah landing a powerful haymaker punch, knocking Stepanova out cold.

The crowd was silent, with Sarah standing with her short jacket open. The crowd suddenly erupted in applause. Sarah struck a pose, then walked toward the dressing rooms.

As Chuck and Sarah entered the dressing room, Casey was taking the dress with the guidance chips out of a briefcase. Sarah glanced around, looking for Zondra and Carina.

Sarah walked over and took the dress, removed her overcoat, and slipped on the dress. Sarah smiled when Chuck's eyes widened.

Sarah grabbed her handgun from the table and her knives. "Which way did Carina and Zondra go?"

Chuck nodded. "Amy headed out the front entrance, but she won't be going far."

Sarah looked confused. "Why is that?"

Chuck grinned. "Well, it may be hard to drive with two bullets through the engine block and two tires shot out."

Sarah shook her head and smiled. Chuck took a breath. "Sarah, Gaez was driving the getaway car. I tranq'ed him."

Sarah shot Chuck a look. "Gaez is here?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah."

Sarah racked a round into the firing chamber, seething. "That sonofabitch!"

Chuck gently put his hands on Sarah's arms. "Honey, we need Gaez for questioning."

Sarah gave Chuck a flat look. "We can question Amy."

Sarah stormed past Chuck. Verbanski and Casey took Stepanova into custody. Chuck took off after Sarah.

Sarah exited the building and walked over to the car. Gaez was still asleep at the wheel. Zondra and Carina had Amy on the ground in handcuffs.

Sarah walked over to Amy and smirked. "I always thought you were a brain-dead twit."

Amy bore daggers at Sarah. "Fuck you, Walker!"

Sarah smacked Amy across the face with her handgun. "My name is Bartowski! Call me Walker again, and I'll bash your head in!"

Sarah looked at Carina. "Get this bitch out of my site before I redecorate the street with what little brains she has left!"

Sarah turned and studied Gaez's sleeping form. She walked over to Gaez. Chuck held up his hands.

Chuck pleaded. "Sarah, don't! Please!"

Sarah stuck the barrel of her pistol on Gaez's temple. "Chuck, you don't have to watch this!"

Chuck lowered his hands. "Sarah, listen to me, please. You don't have to do this. We have Gaez in custody. It's over."

Sarah huffed and turned to her husband. Chuck approached Sarah and put his hands gently on her arms.

Chuck whispered softly. "Thank you."

Sarah leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder. "Chuck…this is what makes you great. You even show compassion to your enemies."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips, then motioned to Gaez. "Chuck, Gaez is responsible for the deaths of at least four agents and slipped out of our reach every time we got close. He doesn't deserve to live!"

Sarah glanced down and took a breath, then stared Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck, I love you more than life itself. Not because you want me to spare his life, but because you always show compassion. If only I could be half the person that you are."

Chuck shook his head. "Sarah, I love you just as much. Please don't ever say I am better than you. If I had half of your courage and your beautiful, self-sacrificing heart, I would be a better person."

Chuck kissed Sarah on her forehead and stared toward the van where Amy was being restrained.

Chuck took a breath. "I need to talk to Amy. We need to know what happened to Bryce."

Sarah glanced off to the side. "What are you thinking?"

Chuck looked concerned. "Fulcrum is working on an Intersect, right? My dad mentioned when the Intersect Project started, the CIA experimented with implanting new identities and behavioral modification. The idea was to make an agent think they were whatever cover they were assigned in order to infiltrate organizations easier. This gave the agent a better chance of survival. We know Gaez is connected in some way. What if they are planning to upload Bryce with an Intersect and brainwash him?"

Sarah took a long look at Gaez. "Bryce was a candidate for the Intersect according to your father. But then again, so was I."

Chuck's eyes widened. "You were a candidate?"

Sarah nodded. "Another conversation we need to have."

Chuck pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Sarah knew what he was thinking.

Sarah quickly wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist. "Sweetie, I know what you're thinking. Please don't be upset that I didn't tell you. Things have happened so fast lately. I've been worried sick about you, and then we had the wedding…"

Chuck smiled and nodded. "Honey, you're spiraling. We're perfect. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put you on the spot."

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck, no, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Carina approached and rolled her eyes. "Guys, you can have the steamy make-up sex later. We need to roll."

Zondra approached Gaez and was about to cut his zip ties. Chuck quickly stopped her.

Zondra gave Chuck a dirty look. "Look, Boy Scout. Let the spies do their job."

Chuck was about to respond when Sarah stepped in front of him. "Zondra, my husband is a Level 6 analyst and technically out-ranks you. When he tells you to do something, do it! On top of that, he is a helluva lot smarter than you, so don't ever question his orders!"

Chuck quickly chimed in. "Zondra, that wasn't an order."

Sarah shot Chuck a look. "Actually, it was. I out-rank Zondra too."

Chuck gently placed his hands on Sarah's arms. "Honey, please relax. I'm sure Zondra didn't mean anything."

Sarah sighed. "I know. I'm just sick and tired of people belittling you all the time."

Zondra softened her tone. "Sarah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at your husband."

Casey approached and rolled his eyes. "Ladies, when we're done with the lady feelings, we need to get moving."

Verbanski headed for the van with Stephanova in handcuffs.

Chuck drew his tranq pistol and politely spoke to Zondra. "Zondra, would you please step aside and let me tranq the prisoner again?"

Zondra looked confused. "Why? You put two darts in him."

Chuck took a breath and looked at Sarah. "Sarah, sweetheart, can I borrow your pepper spray?"

Sarah smiled sweetly. "Why sure, honey."

Sarah handed Chuck her pepper spray and Chuck sprayed Gaez in the eyes. Gaez shot his head up, groaning in agony.

Chuck grimaced. "Man, I bet that hurts!"

Zondra stared on in amazement. "How did you know?"

Chuck grabbed Gaez's head and slapped the two tranq darts stuck in his shirt into his neck. He immediately passed out.

Chuck stared at Zondra. "His collar kept my darts from completely imbedding in his neck. He only got enough of a dose to knock him out for a few minutes. I noticed him position his hands to try and break his zip ties when Sarah tried to shoot him. That's when I saw that the darts didn't fully penetrate his collar."

Sarah crossed her arms and smiled, staring at Zondra. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Chuck removed a tranq dart from his vest and stuck Gaez again. "There, that should give Augusto a nice, 18 hour nap. Oh, he's going to have a nasty case of cotton mouth when he wakes up."

Chuck drew a knife from his vest and cut Gaez's zip ties.

Chuck turned to Carina and asked dryly. "Carina, I thought hell would freeze over before I asked this of you, but can I borrow your handcuffs?"

Sarah and Zondra blinked, then burst out laughing.

Carina twirled her handcuffs around her index finger with a smirk on her face. She whispered in Chuck's ear. "You missed out on a good time, lover boy."

Chuck closed his eyes and shook his head. Sarah bore daggers at Carina. Casey grunted in amusement.

Carina gave Sarah a wink then handcuffed Gaez. "You can't blame a girl for trying, Sarah."

Zondra and Carina removed Gaez from the car and the group headed for the van.

Sarah smiled and interlaced her hand with Chuck's. "Chuck, out of curiosity, did you consider..."

Sarah never finished the statement. Chuck spun Sarah into his arms and stared deep into her eyes. "Never. I was already head over heels in love with you, Sarah. I was trying to think of a polite way to turn Carina down, but then she mentioned Bryce. My biggest regret is treating you like dirt after finding out the truth. I should have been more understanding."

Sarah smiled sadly. "I was in love with you too. I just didn't admit it to myself. That's why I acted so cold to you."

Sarah grabbed Chuck's hand and the two got in the van. Sarah could see the wheels turning in Chuck's mind by the look on his face.

Chuck took a seat. "Sarah, I never should have said..."

This time, Sarah cut Chuck off by planting herself in Chuck's lap, taking his face in her hands. "Chuck, it's in the past. Shut up and kiss me."

Chuck brushed Sarah's hair and stared in her eyes in awe. It always made him feel like he was floating by the look of love in Sarah's eyes. The two leaned in for a gentle kiss, ignoring everyone around them.

 **Castle, The Next Day**

Casey and Verbanski interrogated Amy while Sarah and Zondra interrogated Gaez. Carina was ordered to deliver the smart bullets and guidance chips to the airport for shipment back to Washington for analysis.

Chuck was in his office monitoring the Buy More and Castle's security. Beckman confirmed earlier that Fulcrum had a working Intersect, and Bryce had been converted to Fulcrum. This weighed heavily on Chuck's mind.

Chuck spoke briefly with Orion and Frost, who mentioned they were working on an extraction device for the Intersect. Orion disclosed he was given permission to ask for Ellie's assistance on the Intersect and extraction device, given her expertise as a neurologist.

Chuck noticed Amy subtly reach into her mouth and remove something. He immediately locked down Castle and activated its defenses. By the time he reached his console, Amy had used a knock-out powder concealed in a small capsule in her teeth to knock out Casey and Verbanski.

Sarah and Zondra immediately left Gaez's cell to check on Casey and Verbanski, but were locked in a corridor by Amy. Amy released Gaez and the two quickly armed themselves. Chuck allowed Amy and Gaez to access the elevator, bringing them into the Buy More.

Chuck called Sarah. "Sarah, I'm allowing our guests into the Buy More. I have the store and Castle on lock-down. The corridor is unlocked, but wait about a minute before following Amy and Gaez. Castle is too confined."

Sarah looked concerned. _"Chuck, whatever you do, don't confront them. They'll kill you!"_

Chuck glanced across the store and saw Amy exit first with a handgun at the ready.

Chuck knelt and checked his tranq pistol. "Don't worry, Sarah. Carina just pulled into the parking lot. I texted her to use the side entrance."

Zondra ran over to one of the consoles to check the surveillance.

Sarah grabbed two handguns and tossed one to Zondra. _"Chuck, sweetie, listen to me. Let them go. Carina can cut them off and Zondra and I will take them from behind."_

Chuck stopped talking as Amy called out. "Chuuuuuck…we don't want to hurt you, but we will certainly enjoy it if we have to. Unlock the store and we will let you live."

Chuck whispered quickly. "Gotta go, Sarah."

Chuck took a breath and made his way quickly down one of the aisles. He grabbed a few CDs off the shelf.

Zondra watched the feed with an incredulous look on her face. "He's shopping for CDs?"

Sarah glanced over her shoulder and gasped. "Dammit, Chuck! Let's go, Z!"

Zondra followed Sarah up the stairs and muttered. "He's a dead man."

Sarah and Zondra entered the elevator. "No, he has a plan. Chuck always has a plan."

Zondra checked her weapon. "Sarah, he's not an agent. They'll kill him!"

Sarah took a breath. "You don't know my husband."

Chuck broke several CDs and took steady breaths. He remembered Sarah's knife throwing training. He knew he wasn't as good as Sarah, but he was getting better.

Chuck moved around the aisle and started throwing pieces of the CDs like throwing stars. One miraculously hit Amy's wrist. She cried out and dropped her handgun. Gaez turned and fired, while Chuck dove for cover.

By this time, Sarah, Carina, and Zondra spread out, moving stealthily down the aisles. Sarah headed for the direction of the gunfire, spotting Gaez. She quickly fired a burst as Gaez took cover. Amy retrieved her handgun and engaged Zondra. Zondra took cover, and returned fire.

Chuck spun around and saw Gaez's reflection on a washing machine. He felt for his tranq pistol, but it was gone. Chuck got up and moved quickly to the end of the aisle. He peeked around and saw Gaez kneeling. Chuck saw Sarah coming into view.

Chuck took a breath and charged Gaez just before he fired. He tackled Gaez, knocking the handgun out of his hands.

At this point, Amy was exchanging gunfire with Zondra and Carina. Sarah took aim on Gaez, but couldn't get a shot off while Chuck struggled with him.

Gaez broke free and grinned. "You're no match for me, Pendejo."

Chuck panted. "Come on, Augusto. That's not very nice."

Gaez smiled. "I like you, kid. I'll make sure it's over quickly."

Gaez attacked. Sarah moved quickly, but stopped when Amy fired a burst in her direction, pinning her down.

Gaez swung a right hook, which Chuck ducked, and countered by sweeping Gaez's left leg. Gaez landed hard. Chuck rolled out of the way, and jumped on top of Gaez. The two struggled.

Amy made her way quickly to Gaez's location in a sprint, fireing her handgun until she heard the dreaded "click" that she was out of ammunition. As soon as she reached the aisle where Gaez and Chuck were rolling in a struggle, Amy ran right into them. Gaez and Chuck steam-rolled into Amy's legs, knocking her over.

Sarah took off in a sprint. Carina grabbed a curling iron. Zondra changed the magazine in her handgun, following after Sarah.

Gaez straddled Chuck's chest and landed a punch in Chuck's face. Chuck moved his right leg and hooked Gaez around the neck, rolling him off. Chuck ended up on top of Gaez, raised his right fist, and planted it hard on Gaez's nose.

Sarah arrived just as Chuck jumped in the air, yelping, while shaking his right hand. "Owww! Fracking hell, that hurts!"

Amy got to her feet as Carina swung the curling iron cord, wrapping Amy's feet. Amy landed hard.

Sarah checked Gaez, who was knocked out cold. Chuck was still bouncing around, holding his hand.

Zondra and Amy walked over and held their handguns on Amy. Sarah joined them.

Sarah gave Amy a smug smile. "Going somewhere…pussy?"

Chuck looked over at the three ladies and smiled.

Zondra yanked Amy to her feet and put her in handcuffs, leading her to the elevator.

Carina approached Gaez and raised an eyebrow. "Wow, Chuck. Nice job."

Sarah approached Chuck and checked his hand. "Did you tuck in your thumb again?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "No. But it still hurts!"

Sarah grinned. "Use your palm if you hit someone in the nose, sweetie. Using your fist is a good way to break a finger."

Chuck sighed. "I'll try to remember that."

Carina rolled Gaez over and put him in handcuffs. "I'll let Rip Van Winkle lay here for a while. I don't really feel like carrying his sorry ass back to his cell."

Carina glanced at Chuck and grinned. "I'll get your hubby some ice, Bartowski."

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, Carina."

Sarah kissed Chuck's hand and took a breath. "That was very brave of you. Don't do it again."

Chuck lowered his face. "I know, but he was about to shoot you."

Sarah looked alarmed. "He was?"

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes. "Yeah, he was crouched behind a washing machine. You didn't see him?"

Sarah sighed. "No, I didn't."

Sarah smiled softly. "I guess I owe you one."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "You don't owe me anything, babe. You're my wife. There's not a price tag attached to how I feel about you."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Well, I guess I'll have to invoke that license to seduce."

Chuck shook his head. "Sarah, you don't have to…"

Chuck never finished before Sarah crashed her lips into Chuck's. _Well, that worked._

Sarah broke the kiss with a coy smile. "Did anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"

Chuck nodded sheepishly. "All the time."

Sarah toyed with Chuck's tie. "Good. Because a good wife shows her appreciation when her husband does something incredibly brave, like saving her life."

Chuck nodded. "Well, a good husband does everything he can to protect his wife. Even if she is a bad-ass CIA assassin."

Sarah chuckled and took Chuck's hand. "Come on, slugger. Let's get some ice on that hand."

 **Echo Park**

Chuck and Sarah gave Carina and Zondra the guest room in their apartment for the night. Carina and Sarah went out to grab take-out, even though Chuck volunteered to cook. Sarah decided to give him a break with his throbbing right hand.

Chuck finished his shower and dressed. He found Zondra sitting on the couch in deep thought.

Chuck gave Zondra a warm smile. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Zondra looked distracted. "Uh…I was just thinking."

Chuck took a seat in the recliner. "Don't worry, I won't badger you, Zondra. I was just making conversation. I've learned after being in a relationship with a spy, Sarah likes to decompress after a mission."

Zondra shifted her body to face Chuck. "Actually…I owe you an apology."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

Zondra smiled. "No, I did. I misjudged you."

Chuck nodded. "Zondra, appearances can often be deceiving."

Zondra chuckled softly. "You've proven that. Chuck, I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that you're not good enough for Sarah. In fact, I think she is a very lucky girl."

Chuck smiled. "I appreciate that. But the fact is, I'm lucky to have her."

Zondra cast her gaze off to the side. "Chuck, you're a good guy. You mentioned in our last conversation you're not like the guys that we…well, spies usually have relationships with. I'm glad you're not like the men I described."

Chuck replied solemnly. "Thanks, Zondra."

Zondra slapped her hands on her knees. "Too bad you don't have a brother."

Chuck chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you. If I did, he would be lucky to have you, Zondra."

Zondra stared at Chuck and smiled. "Thanks."

Chuck stood and held out his hand. "Friends?"

Zondra stood and gave Chuck a hug. "Yeah, friends. Chuck...I have never seen Sarah so happy. I know you'll take care of her."

Chuck replied solemnly. "You can count on it."

Chuck broke the embrace and smiled. "Come on. Let's get out some glasses and get ready for dinner."

Zondra nodded. "Sounds like a plan."

Sarah and Carina entered the apartment at that point looking alarmed. Chuck and Zondra turned.

Sarah approached Chuck and took a breath. "Chuck, I just got off the phone with Beckman. They found out what happened to Bryce."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Is he alright?"

Sarah sighed. "Chuck…Bryce was uploaded with Fulcrum's Intersect. He thinks he is Fulcrum."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Sarah, we have to find him."

Sarah took Chuck's hands. "Your father and Ellie are coming over later. Carina and Zondra have been assigned to our team."

Chuck looked concerned. "Why Ellie?"

Sarah nodded. "Your father asked for Ellie's expertise on upgrading the Intersect."

Sarah lowered her eyes. "There's more."

Chuck nodded for her to continue.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Beckman wants me to be an Intersect."

 **Roarke Instruments**

Roarke glossed over potential targets for Bryce. He wanted something low-key to test his abilities as an agent, and the abilities of the Intersect.

Roarke was interrupted by a knock at the door. Roarke distractedly called out, "Enter."

The door opened and closed, with Roarke's back turned. As he turned around, his eyes widened when he was face-to-face with a handgun.

Nicholas Quinn smiled. "Hello, Roarke. I understand your Intersect tests were successful?"

Roarke rolled his eyes. "Didn't anyone teach you not to play with guns, Nick?"

Quinn furrowed his brow. "No, they didn't. Decker sends his regards."

Quinn squeezed the trigger. After studying the effects of what a bullet can do to the human head at point-blank-range, Quinn smiled sadistically.

Quinn turned and headed for the door. "Someone should really clean up that mess."

Vincent met Quinn in the hallway. "Is it done?"

Quinn continued walking. "It's done. Call Decker. Tell him it's time to put the plan into motion. We are heading to Meadow Branch to take over the Intersect."

Vincent walked next to Quinn. "Are we certain Larkin will prove reliable?"

Quinn pushed the button to call an elevator. "If not, we kill him."

Vincent smiled. "It would be unprofessional not to, Mr. Quinn."

 **A/N: Next chapter...Intersect 2.0 explained, and a trap is set that could alter Chuck and Sarah's future. Strap in, things are about to go blockbuster.**


	18. Chapter 18: Puppet Master

**Chapter 18: Puppet Master  
**

 **A/N: Warning: This chapter will have scenes of violence and torture.  
**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed the story.**

 **Echo Park**

Chuck couldn't believe his ears. Orion and Ellie briefed the team on the possibility of uploading an Intersect into Sarah.

Chuck's mind was reeling over details such as the subliminal DNA key, fixing a fatal flaw in the Intersect 2.0, an Intersect he didn't even know existed, and now, finding out his wife possessed a weak subliminal DNA key.

The room fell silent after the briefing. Orion and Ellie both glanced at one another in confusion.

Chuck sat with arms crossed and finally stood. "I need some air."

Sarah and Ellie both noticed the unhappy look Chuck gave his father. It didn't go unnoticed by Stephen.

Without waiting for a reply, Chuck grabbed his coat and left the apartment.

Ellie stopped Sarah from following. "Sarah, I think I know what this is about. I'll talk to him."

Sarah stared at the door in concern. "You know he doesn't like you being a part of this, Ellie. Protecting you, Devon, and Morgan is a hot button issue for him."

Ellie sighed. "I know. When Dad approached me with the problems he was having, I was curious. Beckman is in the loop and encouraged me to assist. Sarah, I think I understand now what all he has been going through. I just want to help him."

Sarah nodded. "Then you better get out there. And Ellie, just so you know, protecting you is a hot button issue for me too."

Ellie nodded and entered the courtyard. She found Chuck sitting on the fountain, lost in deep thought.

Ellie sat next to her brother and took a deep breath. "Chuck, I just want to help you."

Chuck replied in a sharp tone. "I wish you would have talked to me first. Do you understand how dangerous it is to be part of this?"

Ellie stared at her brother and nodded. "Yeah, I do. How do you think I felt when I found out you are putting your life on the line? Chuck, it seems to me our family is in this, like it or not. To be honest, I would rather be on the frontlines than cowering in a corner waiting for something bad to happen."

Chuck lowered his head sadly. "If anything happened to you…I don't know how I would deal with that, El."

Ellie reached out and took her brother's hand. "Ditto. That's why I'm doing this."

Chuck looked his sister in the eyes and spoke solemnly. "I never wanted you put in danger, Sis."

Ellie smiled. "It's time for you to let me carry some of this burden. I watched you suffer for a year before finding out you worked for the government, and I was so worried about you. Now that I know the truth, do you honestly think I will turn my back on an opportunity to help you?"

Chuck sighed. "I suppose not."

Ellie squeezed Chuck's hand reassuringly. "Then let me do my part."

Chuck nodded. "Uploading Sarah with the 2.0…is it safe?"

Ellie took a breath. "Yes. We will also require her to wear the governor Dad mentioned as a precaution. That is our fail-safe to ensure nothing happens. Chuck, we tested it thoroughly. This program is amazing, but Dad was approaching it from an engineer's perspective. I know the human brain, and we fixed it."

Chuck thought for a moment. "Can you make one for me?"

Ellie furrowed her brow. "What do you mean?"

Chuck stared at his sister with fierce determination. "I will only agree to this if you make one designed for me. If anything happens to Sarah, I want to be able to protect her. Ellie, I'm not a real spy. I want some sort of reassurance that I will be able to do something if anything happens to her."

Ellie closed her eyes, then opened them. "Chuck…Dad already designed a version of the 2.0 specifically for you. He had a feeling you would ask, so he took the initiative."

Chuck nodded. "Good. I want to be able to upload it quickly in the event something bad happens."

Ellie nodded. "Alright. I'll create a pair of glasses with your Intersect in a secure location close-by."

Chuck smiled. "Thanks, Sis. By the way, what are we going to call it?"

Ellie grinned. "Intersect C. It's one of a kind, and designed specifically for you. It includes the advanced combat module of the 2.0, with several goodies custom-designed by me and Dad. Dad included several advanced technical modules, and I included a module that will essentially turn you into a doctor."

Chuck replied dryly. "Really. Just call me Rambo, M.D."

 **Meadow Branch**

Quinn and Vincent exited the car in front of the Elementary School used as a front for the Intersect lab. Cliff Arculin met the pair at the entrance.

Cliff gave a flat smile. "Nicholas. So good of you to join us."

Quinn shook the hand of his old friend. "It's been a long time, Cliff. I was glad to see you wised up and left CIA PSYOPs."

Cliff shrugged. "What can I say? Fulcrum pays better."

Quinn nodded. "How is our new friend Mr. Larkin?"

Cliff led the two men into the lab. "You can see for yourself. He passed our initial testing, but his attitude is becoming more and more narcissistic. I'm sure that's a side effect and nothing to worry about."

Quinn entered the observation room and studied Larkin carefully. "Graham's Golden Boy. I heard he was partnered with the Enforcer at one time. I'm sure they made quite a pair."

Cliff grinned. "Funny you should mention the Enforcer. Larkin is requesting her as his partner. Finding her has proven impossible."

Quinn sighed. "We have more pressing concerns. Gaez and Williams are in custody. It's just a matter of time before they find out about this place."

Cliff looked concerned. "Shouldn't we begin relocation procedures?"

Quinn gave a wicked smile. "Why? They wouldn't dare attack with civilians present in this little...neighborhood. As for Larkin's request, I want Graham's Wild Card too. It seems our friend Ryker was her handler. I'll use his thirst for money and revenge to reel in the Enforcer."

Cliff glanced at Larkin. "I understand. What about Larkin?"

Quinn crossed his arms. "I'm not worried about what Larkin wants. I have other plans for the Enforcer."

Cliff gave Quinn a raised brow. "I thought you didn't like that sort of thing."

Quinn shook his head. "Women are too much trouble. Giving in to our primitive desires is a weakness. It clouds people's judgement. I'm interested in power. I'm going to turn the Enforcer into my little soldier, and she will do my bidding."

Cliff grinned. "That just leaves how to deal with Larkin."

Quinn replied curtly. "He will follow orders and stop whining, or we will dispose of him."

 **Castle**

Beckman began the briefing the next morning with a look of concern.

"Team, Gaez and Williams confirmed Fulcrum has developed a crude version of the Intersect. Agent Larkin is now to be considered a rogue agent."

Chuck quickly chimed in. "General, when you mean rogue agent, that's not permanent, correct?"

Beckman turned to Orion. "Orion, would you care to brief the team on your findings?"

Orion nodded sadly. "Fulcrum is using an early version of the Intersect that targets an individual's personality. It was the version we experimented with in the early 80's, and led to the disaster with Hartley Winterbottom. From what Mary and I uncovered, this is the version they used on Bryce. I have already began working on an extraction device, but this version of the Intersect will begin to degrade his mind."

Chuck looked horrified. "What do you mean it will degrade his mind?"

Orion took a breath. "The first symptoms will be memory loss. Over time, he will not even be able to remember any events of his life. He will gradually go insane. If they have made him think he is Fulcrum, that's all he will remember."

Chuck shook his head. "Isn't there something we can do? I mean, what about Volkoff? How did he survive all these years?"

Orion nodded in understanding. "Hartley was implanted with a fixed version that has long been lost. The version Fulcrum got their hands on was a beta version in early development. Now, if I can get Volkoff into a lab, and Ellie and I took brain scans, I could determine a way to extract the Intersect from Bryce and Hartley. The problem is, capturing Volkoff is easier said than done."

Carina and Zondra looked at each other and nodded. "Leave that to us."

Frost glanced at the two. "What do you mean? I was undercover for 20 years, and never found an opportunity to capture him."

Zondra nodded. "For a solo mission, yeah. With the three of us working together, that gives us the advantage."

Orion sighed heavily. "Here's the catch. Bryce is on borrowed time. If my calculations are correct, he will start to deteriorate within a week."

Chuck replied in a state of alarm. "That fast?"

Orion nodded sadly. "I'm afraid so. Sooner if they are running tests, which I will assume they are. The more Bryce uses the Intersect, the faster the deterioration rate. Within two weeks, Fulcrum will not be able to control him."

Chuck closed his eyes and lowered his head. Sarah put her arm around Chuck's back.

Beckman opened another folder on her desk. "There's more. Last night, Ted Roarke was found dead in his office. The surveillance from Roarke Instruments was scrubbed, but a private camera Roarke kept behind his desk revealed this individual. His name is Nicholas Quinn. He's CIA."

A picture of Nicholas Quinn appeared on the screen. Chuck flashed.

 _Nicholas Quinn, Central Intelligence Agency_

 _Currently assigned to CIA Special Activities Division, Far East Operations._

 _Previously assigned to CIA PSYOPS, Project Omaha, and assisted MI6 with operations with the IRA in Northern Ireland._

Chuck flashed on pictures, mission reports, and after-action reports from Quinn's career. Quinn developed psychological torture methods for the CIA. The program was disbanded after 9/11 in favor of physical torture methods.

Sarah noticed Chuck flash. "Chuck, did you just flash?"

Chuck blinked heavily. "General, Quinn was part of Project Omaha. He is an expert in psychological torture. It seems to me he's more of a student of Norman Bates than Freud."

Orion nodded. "I was the one who recommended Quinn be removed from Omaha. His psychological profile uncovered some chilling personality traits. He makes Charles Manson look like a Cub Scout."

Beckman clasped her hands together. "Intel suggests Quinn killed Roarke in order to take control of the Fulcrum Intersect at Meadow Branch. We also know Quinn is working with Decker. We have enough evidence to assault Meadow Branch, but there are civilians living in the cul de sac. My fear is Fulcrum will use them as human shields."

Sarah sighed. "General, what are our options?"

Beckman sighed. "I've decided we're going to have to play this one by ear. Larkin knowing about our team makes an infiltration impossible. Plus, Decker and Quinn will be able to identify any infiltration on our part. Orion and Frost had to abort their surveillance. Having people from our ranks working for the other side will not make this easy. They know our techniques."

Casey chimed in. "General, what about an air strike? We could target their facilities and cut down on any civilian casualties."

Beckman nodded. "That option was rejected by the Joint Chiefs. They felt an airstrike on American soil would raise too many red flags. I have to agree. Now, if we could identify the facility housing the Intersect lab, we could target that facility and blame it on an accident, such as a gas leak."

Beckman closed her folders. "The fact is, we need more intel before acting on this. If things get out of hand, we will order an airstrike and take our lumps. In the meantime, we will monitor Meadow Branch from a distance. We already have Predator drones in the area, and will monitor the cul de sac via aerial surveillance. It's out best option."

Beckman addressed Frost. "Agent Frost, I want you, Agent Rizzo, and Agent Miller to infiltrate Alexie Volkoff, capture him, and deliver him back. Orion and Dr. Bartowski will then work on a method to extract the Intersect."

Orion blew out a heavy breath. "General…once I develop an extraction device, I would like Hartley assigned to my staff. I could use his expertise."

Beckman replied concerned. "Stephen, that may prove problematic. We need to keep Hartley under the radar. Hartley is MI6. They will want to debrief him."

Frost chimed in. "That didn't matter to MI6 when the Intersect failed. MI6 was the first to denounce him."

Beckman held up a hand. "Let's focus on getting Hartley stateside, then we'll worry about MI6."

 **Berlin, Two Days Later**

Quinn sat in the small café in Berlin waiting for Ryker. Moments later, Ryker took a seat across from Quinn.

Quinn took a sip of his coffee. "Well, Ryker. How is life on the run?"

Ryker scowled. "Glamorous. If I hadn't have called in a lot of favors after Graham burned me, I would be living out of a box."

Quinn replied sarcastically. "Poor thing."

Ryker crossed his arms. "What do you want, Quinn?"

Quinn grinned. "What if I told you I could give you the location of the, uh, young lady whose inheritance you desire?"

Ryker furrowed his brow. "How did you know about that?"

Quinn glanced off to the side. "I know a lot of things. You see, Graham kept tabs on his precious Ice Queen. She sent packages to an address periodically. I had the address checked out. There is a young lady around the age of your young heiress at the address."

Ryker studied Quinn carefully. "Okay. I'll play it your way. What do you want?"

Quinn nodded. "I will give you the young heiress under one condition. You do not harm a hair on her head, or her caretaker, until I have what I want. If you do, I will drop you off at Langley when this operation is over. You know they have a cell reserved just for you at Guantanamo Bay."

Ryker replied curtly. "Don't threaten me, you fat fuck."

Quinn held up his hands. "Come now, Ryker. There's no need to be an ass."

Quinn leaned over the table and seethed. "Otherwise, it will be hard to speak without a tongue."

Ryker rolled his eyes. "Get to the point."

Quinn cocked his head to the side. "It's simple. You get your young heiress, and I get Graham's Wild Card Enforcer. Deal?"

Ryker furrowed his brow. "Blackmail, huh? I'll agree as long as I get to spend a little quality time with that little slut. I'd like to strangle her with my bare hands for ruining my retirement."

Quinn stuck his finger in Ryker's face. "You will do as I say. I will give you the location of the heiress, you keep them safe and sound until I get the Ice Queen. Once she is under my control, you can do as you see fit. Until then, you will follow my orders."

Ryker sighed. "Fine. But when you're done with the Ice Queen, I want her."

Quinn grinned. "Tell you what, if my plan for her fails, I'll give her to you. Agreed?"

Ryker grinned. "Agreed."

 **San Diego, 24 Hours Later**

Ryker and his team waited patiently outside the simple, two-story house in the suburbs of San Diego. He watched as a middle-aged blonde woman walked to her mail box.

Ryker turned and addressed his men. "Alright. Use the chloroform and make it quick. I want the woman and the brat alive. Let's get this done."

Emma calmly entered the house and closed the door behind her. She quickly locked the door.

Emma ran up the stairs to where Molly was playing with her dolls. Emma walked over to the golden trinket Sarah gave her, and pushed a button on the bottom, activating the distress signal.

Emma scooped up Molly and ran to her bedroom.

Molly cried out in alarm. "Mommy, what's going on? You're scaring me!"

Emma took a breath. "We have to go, sweetheart."

Emma grabbed two bags from her closet. One was filled with emergency supplies and clothing, and the other with cash and four fake passports for her and Molly. Sarah had updated their passports this past year. They arrived with additional cash in a package with no return address.

Emma made it to the stairs as three men approached. Emma and Molly ran into the bathroom and locked the door.

Emma hugged Molly close. The door crashed open and the men swarmed the pair. Molly and Emma screamed as the men applied the gauze laced with chloroform to their mouths, causing darkness to fall.

 **Echo Park**

Sarah knew the moment her phone sounded the all-familiar alarm that something was wrong. She grabbed her keys and gun, bolting for the door. Chuck was over at Casey's, so she decided she would call him from the road.

Minutes later, her Porsche 911 sped through LA's freeways at high speed. She knew the drive to San Diego would be a long one.

Sarah's mind was in overdrive. She knew Emma wouldn't activate the emergency distress signal unless her location was compromised. She also knew it was probably a mistake keeping her mother and the little girl she rescued in Budapest a secret.

Sarah pulled out her cell phone and took a steady breath.

Chuck answered cheerfully. _"Hey, honey. Sorry it took so long, Casey wanted my help with something."_

Sarah smiled sadly. "Sweetheart, you're fine. I'm calling from the road."

Chuck replied concerned. _"Is everything alright? You sound alarmed."_

Sarah softened her tone. "Chuck, I'm on my way to San Diego. My mom lives there with a little girl. I just received a distress signal. They're in trouble."

Chuck glanced at Casey and Verbanski. _"Sarah's in trouble. We gotta move."_

Chuck addressed Sarah. _"Send me the address, we're out the door now."_

Sarah answered quickly. "Chuck, no, stay put. I don't know the situation yet."

Sarah heard car doors open and close quickly, and Chuck's voice change. _"Okay, time out. I'm trying my best not to be upset about finding out about your mom and the ittle girl during an emergency, but you going lone wolf on me isn't helping either. Sarah, what is going on!?"_

Casey glanced at Verbanski in alarm. "Oh, shit."

Sarah closed her eyes and opened them. "Baby, I'm sorry. I should have told you."

Chuck took a breath. _"Sarah…the little girl…is she…you know, your daughter?"_

Sarah replied quickly. "No, she's…dammit."

Sarah took a steady breath. "Chuck, before we met, I was assigned a mission under a handler named Kieran Ryker in Budapest. I was assigned to take out a group of Hungarian criminals in a wealthy family's home. My mission was to retrieve a package. Long story short, the package was a little girl. Ryker wanted her to claim the family's fortune. I hid the little girl with my mom and gave her the means to contact me if their location was compromised. I received a distress signal a few minutes ago."

Silence passed between the two. Chuck spoke softly. _"Sarah, I'm sorry I yelled at you. I feel stupid. Your mom and the little girl is in trouble, let's focus on that right now and we'll talk later. Honey, you're not doing this alone."_

Sarah replied in a broken tone. "Chuck…I should have told you. Don't apologize for getting angry. Baby, I'm sorry."

Chuck replied quickly. _"Sarah, no, I am so sorry. Please don't be upset. That will never happen again. You wanted to protect your mom and the little girl. I get it. But honey, we can't keep secrets from each other."_

Sarah sighed heavily. "I know, sweetie. Okay, I'll text you the address. But Chuck, be careful. I'll call you the second I arrive."

Chuck took a breath. " _Sarah, I love you. Please be careful."_

Sarah smiled sadly. "I love you too, baby."

 **San Diego**

Sarah arrived at her mother's house and noticed the front door closed, but what appeared to be damage to one side of the door. She cursed under her breath and bolted from the car.

Sarah used her Bluetooth headset and called Chuck. She whispered she was at the house. Chuck said they were 5 minutes out.

Sarah stayed on the line while she quickly swept the house. She found the bathroom door crashed in.

Sarah turned and bolted down the stairs. She entered the living room and felt a prick in her neck. Her hand felt the tranq dart the moment she lost consciousness.

Quinn stared down at Sarah's sleeping form and smiled. "Excellent work, Ryker. The brat is all yours."

Ryker exited the kitchen. "What about the mom?"

Quinn shrugged. "Kill her."

Ryker stared down at Sarah. "Quinn, we should put a bullet in her head."

Quinn rolled his eyes. "Get moving, you idiot. We don't have time for your petty revenge."

Ryker headed for the front door. Quinn picked up Sarah and headed for the back door. He laid her inside the back seat of his car and sped away.

Ryker walked to his van as a Crown Victoria turned around the corner. Ryker noticed the car and pounded on the side of the van. His men quickly exited the van with weapons.

Casey slammed on the brakes and popped his trunk. "Oh, hell. These mamma's boys wanna play."

Verbanski exited and ran to the trunk through a hail of gunfire. Casey exited and used his car door as a shield, killing two men in front of him. Chuck exited the car and removed his tranq pistol. Three darts flow through the air, hitting two men trying to flank on the right.

Verbanski removed two M4s and tossed one to Casey. Casey and Verbanski laid down fire while Chuck moved around the right side of the car to cover the flank.

Casey yelled out. "Changing mag!"

Verbanski covered Casey during his reload, then shouted. "Changing mag!"

Casey moved to a kneeling position and fired a burst at one of the men. The man's chest exploded. Casey grinned in satisfaction.

Verbanski glanced over at Chuck. "Chuck! Cover the flank! We're moving in!"

Chuck saw Sarah's Porsche and his heart stopped. He moved quickly around a car, and switched his tranq pistol for his handgun loaded with live rounds. He noticed a man reloading his handgun.

Chuck took careful aim, and fired, hitting the man in the kneecap. The man grabbed his knee, howling in pain.

Casey and Verbanski moved up to the left side of the van, and killed three more men trying to use the front of the van for cover. Casey and Verbanski motioned to Chuck to move in.

Chuck held his handgun steady while he moved to the sliding door of the van. He kicked the handgun out of reach of the man he shot in the kneecap.

Chuck slung the door open and found a woman and child unconscious inside. He quickly checked their pulse. Casey and Verbanski swept the perimeter. Chuck, now seething, exited the van and walked over to the man in pain.

Chuck stuck the barrel of his pistol to the man's head. "I'm only going to ask this one time. Who are you, and where is Sarah!?"

The man smiled. "You're too late. We have the Enforcer. Soon, she will be Fulcrum."

Casey and Verbanski rounded the corner. Casey walked over and planted his foot on the man's shattered knee. "Alright, asshole. Start talking, or this gets worse."

The man screamed in pain. "Ryker! My name is Ryker!"

Chuck grabbed Ryker's collar. "You're Ryker!? Where's Sarah!? Who has her!?"

The man smiled. Casey drew a knife and moved Chuck out of the way. Casey grabbed Ryker's hand and positioned the knife on Ryker's pinky.

Ryker screamed. "No! No!"

Casey spoke in a deadly tone. "This little pinky went to the market."

Casey sliced through the finger, severing it. He left it hanging by a small patch of skin. Ryker screamed in agony.

Casey positioned the knife on the next finger. "This little finger stayed at home." Casey sliced through the finger.

Ryker screamed in pain. Casey turned. "Ready to talk, asswipe? Or, do I need to go for the finger with roast beef?"

Ryker closed his eyes. "Quinn! Quinn has her!"

Chuck's eyes widened in horror. "Meadow Branch!"

Ryker's eyes widened. "You know?"

Casey grinned. "Yep. I also know you'll be in Hell in the next 3 seconds."

Casey leveled his M4 and shot Ryker between the eyes.

Verbanski noticed one of Ryker's men still moving and shot him through the head.

Chuck grabbed his hair in frustration. "You know what Quinn will do to her! She hasn't uploaded the 2.0 yet, and they are uploading her with the damaged Fulcrum Intersect!"

Verbanski put a hand on Chuck's arm. "Chuck, calm down. We're on it."

Casey grabbed his cell phone. "Send a cleaner team to my position! I need immediate satellite surveillance on my grid! Any vehicles that left my position in the last 5 minutes!"

Chuck grabbed his cell phone. "Casey, Sarah is still on the line!"

Chuck pulled up an app on his phone and activated a NSA tracker. Sarah's location immediately popped up on the map.

Chuck took a breath. "Casey, got her. Quinn is traveling north. They're about 15 minutes ahead of us."

Casey headed for the car. "Verbanski, take the van. Let's move."

 **Castle, 24 Hours Later**

Chuck sat at the table with his hands clutching his head. He felt like his world was falling apart around him.

The team lost Sarah's signal on the outskirts of Los Angeles. Beckman ordered a full assault on Meadow Branch, and captured all of the Fulcrum occupants during a fierce firefight. No civilians were killed.

Fulcrum leaders Brad White, Cliff Arculin, and Syliva Arculin were killed. There was no sign of Quinn, Bryce, or Sarah.

Ellie examined Emma and Molly upon arrival, and determined they had been sedated. Beckman spoke at length with Emma, who confirmed she was Sarah's mother. Emma stated Sarah had developed an identity for Molly, and Emma adopted Molly.

Frost, Zondra, and Carina left for Moscow the previous evening. It was now more important than ever to capture Volkoff.

Chuck asked for every file on Quinn. After that, he didn't say a word to anyone. He spent all night in Castle, going over every file multiple times.

Concerned, Ellie brought Chuck breakfast and found him sitting alone with his hands clutched on his head.

Ellie put a comforting hand on Chuck. "Chuck, we will find Sarah."

Chuck sighed heavily. "Quinn probably uploaded her with the Intersect by now."

Ellie took a seat. "Have you spoken to Emma yet? She is your mother-in-law."

Chuck took a sip of coffee. "Did the sedative wear off? I would like to meet them."

Ellie turned and motioned for Emma and Molly to descend the stairs. "Emma and Molly would like to meet you too."

Chuck stood quickly. Emma stopped at the foot of the stairs and smiled sadly.

Emma spoke softly. "You must be Chuck. I'm Emma."

Emma motioned to Molly. "This is Molly."

Chuck approached and smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you both."

Emma nodded. "I understand she goes by Sarah now, is that correct?"

Chuck smiled. "Yeah, her name is Sarah."

Emma approached Chuck and studied him carefully. "Did she…did she tell you about me?"

Chuck replied softly. "She did."

Emma closed her eyes. "I never should have left her with her father. The last time I saw her, it pained me to see what she had become. She made me promise to give Molly the life she never had, and I have done everything I can to be true to my word."

Tears streaked down Emma's face. "She was always a tough little thing. Always…so fearless."

Chuck replied solemnly. "She still is."

Emma stared Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck, I know I don't know you very well, but your sister and everyone who works with you tells me that you have given Sarah a life. A family. They also tell me how happy you have made her. I just wanted to say thank you for that."

Chuck blinked away his own tears. "Emma, your daughter is the most amazing woman I have ever met. She is kind, fearless, and sacrifices so much for those she cares about. The CIA turned her into a weapon, but they didn't take away who she is. Someday, I hope Sarah will talk to you about her career, and instead of being revolted, I hope you will be as proud of her as I am."

Emma nodded in understanding. "I just want my little girl back. I know those men took her. I just want to hold her in my arms one more time and tell her how sorry I am for not being strong enough for her when she was little. For…letting my problems control me, and for turning my back on her in favor of a bottle."

Emma was now crying full force. "I made a lot of mistakes, and all I want is my little girl back. I missed so much of her life. All I want is a chance to not miss another moment."

Chuck approached Emma and took her in her arms. Ellie walked over to Molly and took her hand, leading her to the kitchen for a snack.

Chuck rubbed Emma's back. "Emma, I will do everything in my power to see to it you have that chance. I promise. I don't care what it takes."

Emma broke the embrace and put a hand on Chuck's cheek. "Somehow, I know you will. I see how much you love her."

Chuck smiled sadly. Emma took a cleansing breath. "I…I just hope there is a place for two more in your family."

Chuck took Emma's hands. "Absolutely. You're my mother-in-law, Emma. It'll be great to have another mom. I can't tell you what it means to me to finally meet you and Molly."

Emma smiled. "It'll be great to have a son."

Ellie brought Molly back around the corner.

Chuck knelt in front of Molly and held out his hand. "Hi, Molly. I'm Chuck."

Molly cocked a head to the side. "Are you my family?"

Chuck smiled. "I sure am. I'm married to your sister, Sarah."

Molly nodded sadly. "I've never met her. I've always wanted to."

Chuck picked Molly up into his arms. "You'll meet her soon, I promise."

Molly nodded. "I think you're a nice man, Chuck."

Chuck gave Molly a kiss on her forehead. "I think you are a sweet little girl, Molly."

Chuck turned with Molly in his arms. "Emma, I would like it if you and Molly stayed with me. The apartment complex is owned by the government, and is more than capable of protecting you both."

Emma replied softly. "Chuck, we don't want to impose."

Chuck smiled reassuringly. "Emma, you're family. You're not imposing."

Emma smiled shyly. "Okay."

Chuck smiled. "Thank you."

Chuck took a breath. "Emma, I have to get back to work."

Emma took Molly. "Chuck, is there anything we can do to help?"

Chuck put a comforting hand on Emma. "Just be safe. That will help more than anything. When this is over, I know Sarah will want you and Molly right here, safe and sound."

Emma took Molly back up the stairs and Chuck turned to Ellie. "Sis, stay with Emma and Molly. Call Morgan to help out. He's good with kids. Technically, he's a big kid himself."

Ellie nodded. "What are you going to do?"

Chuck walked over to a map of Japan. "I'm going after Sarah."

Casey and Verbanski rounded the corner. Casey was the first to speak. "Got anything, Bartowski?"

Chuck nodded. "Beckman sent over Quinn's files. He has a lot of contacts in the Japanese underworld. My hunch tells me he may be heading to Japan."

A beep on one of the consoles got Chuck's attention. A surveillance picture of Quinn popped up in a Japanese airport. Chuck cast a wide surveillance net around Japan after learning of Quinn's ties to the Japanese underworld.

Chuck turned stoic. "Gotcha, you bastard."

Chuck typed feverishly on his computer. Minutes later, he blew out a breath.

Chuck stood and stared at Casey and Verbanski. "Guys, Quinn booked a bullet train in Japan."

Casey crossed his arms. "You think that's where Quinn took Sarah?"

Chuck nodded. "Quinn has his own private compartments with enough equipment to perform an upload. We have to get on that train."

Verbanski nodded. "Let's do it."

Chuck turned to Ellie with a look of determination. "Ellie, it's time."

Ellie studied Chuck carefully. "Chuck, if you do this, there is no turning back."

Chuck replied stoically. "I don't have a choice, Ellie. I am not letting Quinn and Bryce take away the one person I love more than anything. This ends now."

Casey approached with a look of curiosity. "What are you planning to do, Bartowski?"

Chuck turned and stared Casey in the eyes. "I'm about to give the CIA and NSA what they want, Casey. A super-agent."

Casey's eyes widened in realization. "Chuck me!"

 **Outside Tokyo, Japan, 24 Hours Later**

Quinn was furious. He was able to upload the Fulcrum Intersect into Sarah during the flight to Japan using the Virtual Reality glasses Cliff Arculin provided. The problem is, it did not turn Sarah to Fulcrum.

Quinn knew the flaws in the Intersect Fulcrum developed and had an idea. He would extract the Intersect using the flash cards he was able to steal from the DARPA lab used to develop the Intersect. The flash cards were developed in a time when an extraction device wasn't available on a computer.

The flash cards had a flaw. If used, it would wipe an individual's memory while extracting the Intersect. If this didn't work, he would attempt another upload. Maybe with Sarah's memories wiped, the Fulcrum Intersect would convince her she was Fulcrum.

Quinn entered his private compartment on the train after sedating Sarah. He prepared his flash cards when there was a knock on his door.

Quinn rolled his eyes when Bryce entered. Bryce didn't look happy.

"We had a deal, Quinn. Why hasn't Sarah been given to me?"

Quinn spoke calmly. "Patience, Larkin. These things take time."

Bryce huffed in frustration. "How much time? You already uploaded Sarah with the Intersect."

Quinn replied in a flat tone. "Well, it didn't work. We have to try again."

Bryce slammed his fist on the desk. "You said it would work!"

Quinn stood and stared Bryce in the eyes. "Listen to me, you pompous prick. Sarah is my soldier. When, or if I decide to give her to you is up to me. Now, leave and let me prepare for the extraction."

Bryce stormed out of the compartment. "Fine."

Vincent smiled and exited the compartment after Quinn's confrontation with Bryce. He stepped onto a balcony and lit a cigar. He didn't have time to react when he was yanked in the air by a thin cable around his neck. Casey placed his knee in the back of Vincent's neck to apply pressure until Vincent stopped moving.

Casey dropped Vincent, who fell straight under the train. He turned and gave a nod.

Chuck, dressed in tactical gear, chambered a round into his S&W 1911. The stone cold expression on Chuck's face unnerved Casey.

Verbanski slipped up beside Chuck and gave a quick glance, then Casey a knowing look.

Casey approached Chuck and put a hand on his arm. "Bartowski, you still in there?"

Chuck looked Casey in the eyes. "No, he's out right now, but I'll be glad to take a message."

Chuck then gave Casey a 'get-real' look. "What the hell, Casey? You think the new Intersect turns me into a robot or something?"

Casey grunted annoyed. "Nothing surprises me anymore."

Chuck took a breath. "I just flashed, or at least I think that's what happened. This new Intersect feels so…I don't know…organic? It doesn't hurt or anything. I focused on basic assault tactics and suddenly, I know all about it."

Casey smirked. "Just make sure you keep the business end of that weapon pointed down-range."

Chuck grinned. "Just make sure _you_ keep up."

Chuck moved forward and flipped down onto the balcony below.

Casey made it to the base of the train roof and muttered. "Show-off."

Chuck turned. "You guys coming?"

Verbanski grinned. "This just got a lot more interesting."

Casey grunted solemnly. "No shit."

Chuck stared through the window and quickly entered the compartment. He pointed his weapon at a stunned Bryce.

Chuck grinned. "Hey, Bryce. Miss me?"

* * *

Inside his private compartment, Quinn prepared the Intersect extraction flash cards, and walked calmly into the next room, where Sarah was strapped to a chair. Sarah slowly opened her eyes.

Sarah spoke groggily. "What are you doing to me?"

Quinn held up the first flash card. Sarah cried out in agony.

Quinn used half of his cards before pausing to check Sarah's condition.

Quinn waited for Sarah to compose herself, then asked calmly. "Sarah, who do you work for?"

Sarah's eyes shot open, and a wicked smile formed.

 **A/N: AAAAAHHHHH! Cliffhanger!**

 **The next chapter will be intense. It is finished, and will be posted in a few days. Just need to complete the finishing touches. The events of the series finale is happening early, and I'm putting a different spin on things.  
**


	19. Chapter 19: The Heart Never Forgets

**Chapter 19: The Heart Never Forgets**

 **A/N: Here is the next update! Consider chapters 18 and 19 a double feature. Come on, did you really think I would make you all sweat a full week after leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger? I'm not that cruel!  
**

 **A quick technical note. I am by no means an expert on psychology. The idea for what is going on with Sarah was inspired by the BBC series _Sherlock._ **

**Considering Sarah has built emotional walls to protect herself, there has to be some way to protect the things most dear to her. In essence, this is my idea for what those "walls" really are.**

 **Outside Tokyo, Japan**

Bryce thought for a moment before deciding what his next move would be. He recognized the man in front of him, but he couldn't remember from where.

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "You look familiar."

Chuck lowered his weapon. "We were friends once, Bryce. Listen to me very carefully. Quinn is using you. You're not Fulcrum, you're CIA."

Bryce narrowed his eyes. "Bullshit. I left the CIA for their corrupt practices! They're making America unsafe!"

Chuck rolled his eyes. "That's the Intersect talking, not you. Remember what you told me after 9/11? You said someone should do something about what happened. You did. You joined the CIA, and became one of the good guys."

Bryce shook his head. "That's not true! You're lying!"

Chuck held up a hand. "Why would I lie about something like that?"

Casey slipped in behind Chuck and took aim.

Bryce cocked his head to the side and grinned. "I remember now. You're the loser I had expelled from Stanford for cheating, then I boned your girlfriend."

Bryce reached for the handgun tucked behind his back. "By the way, Chuckles. Jill was great…"

Bryce never finished before Casey fired a round into Bryce's shoulder. Chuck turned and gave Casey a 'what the hell' look.

Casey shrugged. "Bastard was boring me. Let's get moving."

Chuck quickly put handcuffs on Bryce. Bryce spit on Chuck when he sat him in a chair. Chuck shook his head and ignored the insult.

Chuck, Casey, and Verbanski moved swiftly through the compartments, neutralizing Quinn's men. Casey and Verbanski all fired lethal shots, while Chuck aimed for kneecaps or shoulders.

Casey turned and shot two of the men Chuck injured through the head. "Dammit, Bartowski. Stop playing grab ass with these clowns. They wouldn't hesitate to kill us."

Chuck walked past Casey, seething. "Just because I'm pissed doesn't mean I'm going to turn into Commando."

Verbanski reached a locked door to the adjoining compartment. "Locked door."

Chuck removed a small block of explosives and applied it to the lock. The three stood aside.

Chuck pulled out the detonator. "Fire in the hole!"

The lock blew off and the trio stormed into the compartment. Gunfire erupted, and Verbanski was hit in the vest by a bullet, flying back into a wall. Casey grabbed Verbanski shoved her behind a metal crate. Chuck took cover on the opposite side of the compartment.

Chuck glanced quickly around the corner. "Who the hell is shooting at us?"

Verbanski gave Casey an 'okay' sign and Casey turned. "I don't know, the fucking tooth fairy! Stop asking dumb questions and shoot back!"

Chuck smirked, then removed his tranq pistol.

Casey rolled his eyes. "Give me a break."

Casey and Chuck popped up from their positions, each firing a burst. Another salvo of gunfire caused them to lower their heads.

Casey cursed. "Dammit! This guy thinks he's Dirty Harry."

The gunfire stopped. Chuck and Casey changed the magazines in their weapons, and stared at each other in confusion when they heard clapping.

Quinn called out from his concealed position. "Well done. I see you have all met the newest addition to my little army."

Sarah popped up from behind her position and fired another salvo with her G36C.

Sarah paused and grinned, speaking in an icy tone. "I thought the CIA employed competent spies. You pussies fight like a couple of Girl Scouts."

Casey glanced over and saw Chuck pound his fist against the crate in frustration.

Chuck raised his tear-soaked face and called out in a venomous tone. "Quinn! I'm gonna rip your balls off, you bastard!"

Chuck removed his other handgun and did a brass check.

Casey glared at Chuck. "Bartowski! Keep it together! If you do this, she'll kill you!"

The look Chuck gave Casey was heartbreaking. Casey knew Chuck would get himself killed if he did what he knew he was going to do.

Chuck took out a flashbang and removed the pin. He tossed it, waited for the discharge, and then leaped from behind cover.

Sarah was cowered over, holding her head. Quinn stepped out from behind cover and fired, hitting Chuck in the vest. Chuck grunted and raised his handgun, firing three rounds. Quinn ducked behind cover.

Sarah was now on her feet and drew a knife. Casey stepped out from behind cover and took aim.

Chuck turned and blocked Sarah's stabbing motion, performing a one-arm take down. He held Sarah's hand behind her back and planted his knee in her back to keep her down. He quickly applied a handcuff. Chuck barely noticed the flash from the Intersect. He was pleased with the fact he was entirely in control of his actions. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sarah.

Chuck muttered. "I'm sorry about this, Sarah."

Quinn shot out from cover and fired a second time, hitting Chuck in the arm. Chuck cried out and fell backwards.

Casey let out a feral cry and charged Quinn, firing his weapon. Quinn ducked and stayed behind cover.

Sarah swung herself around and dove on top of Chuck, removing his helmet. She grabbed her knife and raised it over her head. Casey diverted his aim to Sarah.

Chuck screamed. "CASEY, NO!"

In that instant, Chuck and Sarah's eyes met. Sarah froze, not completing her deadly swing of the blade.

Sarah blinked and the knife fell out of her hands. Her eyes widened. "I know you."

Chuck replied in a broken tone. "Yeah, you do."

Casey diverted his aim back to Quinn's concealed position. "Alright you piece of shit! Drop it or get dropped! There's nowhere to go, and if I see even a fraction of your head, I'll blow your damn head off!"

Quinn removed his back-up weapon and tossed his primary. "Alright! You got me! I'm coming out!"

Sarah quickly checked Chuck's wound. "Oh my God, you're hurt!"

Chuck stared at Sarah in confusion. "Sarah, do you know who I am?"

Sarah shook her head. "I…I…I don't know! I feel…weird, like I'm supposed to protect you."

Chuck took a breath. "Sarah, we're married."

Sarah stopped and stared Chuck in the eyes. There wasn't an ounce of insincerity.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's vest. "Don't lie to me! Don't you dare lie to me about something like that!"

Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes. "I would never lie to you, Sarah. Please believe that."

Tears streaked down Sarah's face. She blinked. "What's happening to me? I…I've never felt like this before…"

Sarah stared at Casey and reached for a weapon. Casey swung his weapon back on Sarah. Sarah stopped and focused back on Chuck.

Sarah immediately went back to the wound. "There's so much blood."

Sarah raised her eyes to Casey's. "GET A CASEVAC NOW!"

Chuck took a breath. "Sarah, help me up, please."

Sarah nodded quickly. "Okay. Here, I'll lift you."

Sarah's mind was reeling. _I…I know him…I…oh God, I love him…how is that possible?_

Sarah turned to Casey. "Don't you dare hurt him!"

Casey furrowed his brow. "Walker, we're partners. I'm not going to hurt him."

Sarah shot her eyes to Casey. "Dammit, Casey! How many times do I have to tell you? Don't call me Walker! My name is Bartowski!" _My name is Bartowski?_

Sarah looked at Casey confused. "Your name is Casey, right?"

Casey grunted in confusion. "Jesus H. Christ…what's your deal, Bartowski?"

Sarah looked confused. "I…I don't know what's happening. I…I can't hurt him. I don't know why."

Quinn stood slowly with his hands raised. His back-up piece was tucked behind his back.

Casey raised his weapon to cover Quinn. "Alright, big boy. Step out slowly and keep your hands where I can see them."

Quinn stared at Sarah. "Walker, why are you disobeying my orders? They're the enemy!"

Casey grunted angrily. "Open your trap again, and I'm gonna put a bullet right between your eyes."

Sarah looked at Quinn. "My name is Bartowski, lard ass! Explain to me what is happening to me! Now!"

Quinn scoffed. "Quite frankly, you're not worth the time."

Quinn ducked the moment Casey fired. He drew his weapon and aimed at Sarah. Chuck dove in front of Sarah as Quinn fired. The bullet went straight through Chuck's vest.

Chuck's eyes widened and Sarah screamed. She quickly grabbed the knife from Chuck's vest and flung it at Quinn. The knife embedded in his neck.

Sarah reached for her S&W 5906, and stalked over to Quinn. She raised her weapon to Quinn's head, and fired three rounds.

Casey and Verbanski ran over to Chuck, who dropped to his knees.

Chuck looked at Casey and coughed. Blood spewed from his mouth.

Casey slammed his fist on the floor. "Dammit!"

Verbanski was already on the phone. "This is Verbanski! I need a CASEVAC now! Agent down, I say again, agent down!"

Verbanski listened and nodded. "Make it three minutes!"

Sarah knelt in front of Chuck. "But…it hit his vest!"

Casey gave Sarah a look. "Cop killers."

Sarah shook her head. "No."

Chuck put his hand on Sarah's cheek. "S…Sarah."

Sarah took Chuck's hand. "I'm here, Chuck. Please stay with me." _How do I know his name?_

Chuck nodded. "You….you're….safe."

Tears poured from Sarah's eyes. "Chuck, don't you die on me, please! Please don't leave me!"

Chuck grimaced. "Cas…Casey!"

Casey took Chuck's hand. "I'm here, kid."

Chuck stared at Casey in the eyes. "Pr…protect….her."

Casey grunted solemnly. "You can count on it."

Chuck coughed again. Blood oozed from his mouth. "S…Sarah?"

Sarah squeezed Chuck's other hand. "I'm here."

Chuck smiled. "I….I love…you."

Sarah's mouth quivered. "I love you too, Chuck."

Chuck's eyes grew heavy and he stared to fade. "So…cold…"

Casey grabbed Chuck's vest. "Dammit kid! You hang on! Do you hear me!? You hang on!"

Chuck took a breath and faded. Sarah grabbed Chuck's face and nestled him to her chest, crying.

Sarah took a deep breath and screamed out in agony. "NOOOOOOOOOO!"

 **Castle, 48 Hours Later**

Beckman looked like hell. The last 48 hours had been the longest of her life.

Beckman took a cleansing breath. "I know how everyone feels. I've come to think of Chuck…well, he's family. We're all family. We will get through this."

Casey stood and huffed in frustration. "I never should have let him run out there."

Verbanski stood and took Casey's hand. "Casey, you know he will do anything to protect Sarah. He saved her."

Beckman crossed her arms on the table and addressed Ellie. "How is Sarah holding up?"

Ellie wiped the tears from her eyes. "She won't leave his bedside."

Beckman nodded. "At least Quinn wasn't successful in completely removing her memories."

Ellie sighed. "It's weird. Sarah has partial memory. At least she remembers how she feels about Chuck."

Beckman took a breath. "Quinn didn't win. That's the important thing. Chuck and Sarah will be fine."

Ellie lowered her head and sobbed quietly. "Why did this have to happen?"

Beckman reached over and took Ellie's hand. "I wish I knew how to answer that, Ellie. We need to have faith. Chuck and Sarah have beaten the odds before, they'll do it again."

President Levy appeared on the monitor in a somber mood. "How is he?"

Beckman made eye contact with the President. "He hasn't regained consciousness yet, but he's no longer in intensive care. The doctor tells me the worst is over."

The President nodded in understanding. "How is Sarah holding up?"

Beckman huffed. "As expected."

President Levy shook his head. "General, when Chuck fully recovers, I think the two of them need to take that long, overdue honeymoon."

Beckman smiled. "I agree. The problem is, Agent Bartowski only has partial memory."

President Levy sighed. "What about Larkin? Has he disclosed any details about what happened?"

Beckman huffed in frustration. "He hasn't said a word, Mr. President."

The President thought for a moment before speaking again. "How is Agent Frost and her team doing?"

Beckman sighed heavily. "So far, so good. Frost was able to convince Volkoff she recruited Agents Miller and Rizzo."

President Levy smiled. "Excellent. Keep me informed. Finding a way to extract the Intersect safely from Sarah can be considered a priority. How is the search for Decker going?"

Beckman glanced at a folder in front of her. "Director Bently tells me the trail has gone cold."

The President furrowed his brow. "Alright. Keep up the search. In the meantime, please let me know when Chuck wakes up. Yvonne is wearing my ass out for information."

Beckman smiled. "You'll be my first call, Mr. President."

 **Westside Medical Center**

Sarah stared at Chuck's unconscious form sadly. She was tired of sitting in a hospital with the love of her life laid up, injured. She was still coming to terms with being in love with a man she couldn't remember.

There was a gentle knock at the door. Sarah stood as Emma and Molly entered the room, carrying a take-out order of cheeseburgers and soft drinks.

Emma gave Sarah a sad smile. "We brought your lunch, sweetheart."

Sarah helped Emma and Molly with their burden and the three took a seat. Molly stared at Chuck sadly.

Molly spoke in a low tone. "Sarah? Is Chuck going to be alright?"

Sarah took Molly's hand. "Yes, Molly. Chuck will be just fine."

Emma laid out everyone's meal and studied Sarah carefully. She looked lost. Emma's heart ached seeing her daughter so conflicted.

Emma took a breath. "Sarah, tell me what you're thinking."

Sarah looked at her mother and sighed. "That's the problem. I don't know what to think. All I know is how I feel."

Sarah paused before continuing. "Do I really work for the CIA?"

Emma nodded. "Yes, you do."

Sarah stared at the ceiling for a moment to gather her thoughts. "Ellie told me I was brainwashed using some computer program. It all sounds like something out of a science fiction movie."

Emma sighed heavily. "Okay. Let's focus on what you do know. How do you feel?"

Sarah stared at Chuck and smiled sadly. "How is it possible to be madly in love with a man I can't even remember?"

Emma reached over and took Sarah's hand. "Because the heart never forgets. Sarah, when you love someone, that power is stronger than anything."

Emma glanced at Chuck. "I only met Chuck a few days ago, after you were captured. Chuck, John, and Gertrude saved me and Molly. My impression of your husband is he is a very warm and caring person. He even offered us a place to stay, and reassured us we were in safe hands. He's a good man, Sarah. I am so happy you are married to him."

Sarah reached out with her hand and touched his face. Tears formed in her eyes. "Mom…all I want is my life back. I want to remember him."

Emma gave Sarah's hand a reassuring squeezed. "You know that you love him, and I know he loves you too. That's a good place to start."

 **Castle**

Orion, Ellie, and Dr. Dryfus convened over Sarah's brain scans taken the previous evening. Ellie examined Sarah's brain carefully, and something startling caught her eye. One section of her brain was working in overdrive.

Ellie stood and walked over to a medical journal. She smiled, then laid the book on the table.

Ellie addressed Dr. Dryfus. "Dr. Dryfus, you're probably more of an expert on this topic. What do you know about the method of loci?"

Dr. Dryfus' slapped his hands to his face with widened eyes. "Great Scott!"

Orion stared at Ellie in confusion. "Eleanor, are you trying to tell us Sarah has a mind palace?"

Ellie grinned. "That's exactly what I'm saying. Dad, do you see this portion of Sarah's brain? That area controls episodic memory. It is being stimulated by this area you see in red. That means it is working in overdrive. The area that controls episodic memory was targeted by the Intersect. This area in red is synonymous with individuals who master the art of forming a mind palace. Sarah's mind palace is restoring her memories!"

Dr. Dryfus chimed in. "This explains Sarah's emotions being restored first, and her basic recognition of those around her. In essence, those she trusts. We also know she only lost memories from the past year. Her last known memory was a mission in Budapest that occurred before her assignment to the Intersect Project."

Orion furrowed his brow. "You mean, we don't have to remove what's left of the Fulcrum Intersect?"

Ellie sighed. "Yes and no. Right now, the Intersect is slowing the process of Sarah's memories returning. If we could remove the Intersect, her memories would be restored in no time. The damage is reversible, but it wouldn't take as long."

Dr. Dryfus rubbed his chin in deep thought. "That's it. The Intersect is acting as a filter on Sarah's mind palace."

Ellie stared at her father. "Dad, does the subliminal DNA key have anything to do with this?"

Orion took a breath. "Well, it's helping to keep the faulty Intersect from damaging Sarah's brain. Quinn removing half of the Intersect is actually a good thing. It allowed Sarah's mind palace to begin overwriting her lost memories."

Ellie stared at the scans. "Sarah had a lot of anxiety when we took her down for scans. Her anxiety level dropped when we let her return to Chuck's bedside. Chuck is her anchor."

Dr. Dryfus nodded. "It's paramount we keep them together at all times, Ellie. Chuck is the key to Sarah's recovery. Her mind is willing itself to remember him, because her heart never forgot."

Ellie wiped a tear from her eye. "This would be a beautiful story if it wasn't so heart-breaking."

Orion's encrypted cell phone beeped. "Eleanor, good news. Mary convinced Volkoff he is in danger. He is moving to a converted World War II-era freighter he uses as a mobile command center called _The Contessa._ She also confirmed he moved Hydra to the servers on board _The Contessa._ We have a shot at getting Volkoff and Hydra."

Orion paused before continuing. "I need to have Beckman track _The Contessa_. I'll have Mary transmit Hydra to Castle's servers. They're making their move tomorrow night."

Ellie nodded. "Good luck, Dad."

Orion kissed Ellie on the cheek. "Don't worry, sweetheart. Your mother has the situation well in hand. Carina and Zondra have been a huge help."

Orion left quickly and Dr. Dryfus examined the brain scans. "Ellie, there is one more important detail you probably need to know."

Ellie nodded for Dr. Dryfus to continue. "Chuck and I have spoken at length about the early days of his relationship with Sarah. It's clear Sarah was in love with Chuck from the beginning of their relationship, and channeled that love for him into her job. She turned fiercely protective of him as a means of channeling her affections. Part of Sarah's psychological profile suggests she spent her entire career building emotional walls to protect herself. I believe her mind castle protected her emotions. Sarah letting Chuck in, was a defining moment for her. Chuck is her most cherished memory. Her mind is the citadel of her heart. We need to be very careful until her memories are restored. If she senses Chuck is in any kind of danger, or being hurt, there is no telling what she will do."

Ellie actually smiled at that statement. "I'll tell everyone to approach Chuck's room with caution. Sarah already scared the hell out of me when I entered without knocking. Let's just say I almost got shot."

 **Ring Headquarters, Undisclosed Location**

Decker stood before the Ring Elders with a stoic expression. They were waiting patiently on news from Quinn.

The Director clasped his hands in deep thought. "Decker, if this operation ends with yet another setback, we will have no other alternative but to put our plan in motion."

Decker furrowed his brow. "Director, forgive my impertinence, but detonating a nuclear device on American soil is a bit hasty, don't you think?"

The Director grinned. "Perhaps, but desperate times call for desperate measures."

Decker crossed his arms. "Director, the US government has the capability to detect deployments of nuclear devices on American soil via satellite. Once a nuclear emergency is declared, NEST teams will deploy to track it down. I don't think it would work."

The Director waved a hand. "That's why we have an ace up our sleeve."

The Director pushed his intercom. "Send in Miss Cunnings."

A blonde woman entered the room and stood next to Decker. "Decker, this is Robin Cunnings. Miss Cunnings, would you care to brief Agent Decker on our progress?"

Cunnings smiled. "I'd be glad to, Director. We have captured a computer hacker by the name of Colin Davis. Mr. Davis developed a super-virus called the Omen. The virus is designed to cripple the World Wide Web in a matter of minutes. We are…well, convincing Mr. Davis to tweak the virus for our purposes."

Decker glared at Cunnings. "And what might that be?"

Cunnings shrugged. "Once we release the Omen Virus, it will cripple the government's capability to track the deployment of our nuclear weapon."

Decker smiled. "I like it. What's the target?"

The Director replied. "Los Angeles. The heads of all the major intelligence agencies, and the President, will be attending an annual intelligence summit next month. We will detonate the device then. This will eliminate most of Washington's leadership in one blow, and throw the government in a state of panic. That's when we'll stage our coup."

Decker nodded. "What about the Vice President? The President and VP are never in the same location at the same time."

The Director pushed a button on his console, illuminating one of the Elders.

Vice President Joe Bilden smiled. "Hello, Agent Decker. Once my old pal Zach is in ashes, I'll be sworn in as the next President of the United States."

Vice President Bilden grinned. "I'll even claim his lovely wife too."

 **Westside Medical Center**

Chuck regained consciousness and grimaced. His whole body ached, and he was groggy from pain killers.

It was late at night. He quickly realized he was in a hospital and took a moment to take in his surroundings. He glanced to his right, realizing he was in the room alone. A tear slid from the corner of his right eye as his mind drifted to Sarah.

Chuck's fear of Sarah's mind being degraded by the Fulcrum Intersect scrambled when the door opened softly, and Sarah slipped into the room with a cup of coffee. She stealthily took the seat next to Chuck's bed and sighed. Chuck blinked and Sarah cocked her head to the side.

Sarah spoke softly through the darkness. "Chuck, are you awake?"

Chuck tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. He opened his mouth, but his words came out in a raspy groan. Sarah laid her coffee on a table and shot to his side. She reached over his bed and adjusted the lighting to a dim glow.

Sarah's eyes met Chuck's, and she shot a hand to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes.

Chuck willed his right hand to raise. Sarah quickly took his hand.

Sarah spoke in a broken tone. "Don't try to move. You were shot twice. Just stay calm. I'm right here."

Sarah closed her eyes and her lips quivered. "I'm sorry, Chuck. I am so, so sorry I couldn't protect you. I failed."

Chuck's eyes drifted to a pitcher of water on the table. Sarah nodded and poured Chuck a glass of water, inserting a straw. She knelt, and gently inserted the straw in Chuck's mouth. He took a liberal gulp.

Chuck cleared his throat and took a deep breath. He grimaced when he felt a sharp pain in the left side of his chest.

Sarah's hand gently covered his chest wound. She spoke in a raspy tone. "You were shot in the chest. The bullet lodged in your ribs, but one of your ribs pierced your left lung. You're going to be alright."

Chuck nodded and took a shallow breath. "S…Sarah."

Sarah nodded quickly. "It's me, Chuck."

Chuck swallowed. "Are…you….okay?"

Sarah closed her eyes and bit her quivering lip. "I…I can't…remember you."

Another tear slid down the side of Chuck's face. "Oh."

Sarah shook her head. "Chuck…I don't know how…but I know you. My heart knows you. I love you, do you hear me? I love you. I don't know how, or why…but all I know is that I love you."

Chuck looked Sarah in the eyes. "I…love…you."

Sarah covered her mouth to cover her whimper. "Oh…Chuck."

Sarah gently took Chuck's face in her hands and kissed him softly on the lips. She rested her forehead on his, and whimpered softly. Chuck raised his right hand and rested it on Sarah's back, rubbing it gently.

Chuck spoke softly. "Please…don't…cry."

Sarah bit her lip. "You scared me. I thought I lost you." Sarah heaved from a heavy sob.

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes and smiled. Sarah stared in his like a lost child, but her eyes shined with love.

Chuck swallowed heard. "I'm…here…for…you."

Sarah laughed softly and kissed Chuck again. She caressed his face gently. Chuck ran his hand softly through her hair. Sarah smiled, took Chuck's hand, and kissed his palm. She then attached his hand to her cheek and leaned into the touch, holding his hand gently.

Chuck blinked. "We…will…get…through…this."

Sarah nodded. "Chuck, please don't leave me. Please don't ever leave me." Sarah closed her eyes and sobbed quietly.

Tears flooded Chuck's eyes. "I…will….never…leave….Sarah."

Sarah buried her head in the crook of Chuck's neck, sobbing. Chuck held Sarah's head close.

Chuck whispered softly. "Shhh…I'm…right….here…Sarah. You're…safe…now."

 **Istanbul, Turkey**

Volkoff exited his Suburban and rubbed his hands together, smiling at his "floating fortress."

Frost, Carina, and Zondra exited and took their place behind Volkoff. Volkoff turned and huddled the three women together in his arms.

Volkoff spoke cheerfully. "Ladies, this is my floating fortress, _The Contessa_. It is equipped with state-of-the-art defenses, including stealth technology. I won it in a card game in Dubai. It even has an ice cream parlor!"

Volkoff ushered the women on board. Zondra removed a small tracker, and placed it on the side of the ship as the women walked aboard.

 **USS BAINBRIDGE, DDG-96, Aegean Sea**

Operations Specialist First Class Jason Bower sat at his console, bored out of his mind. He was ordered to wait for a tracking beacon to activate. Bower strummed his fingers across the arm rest of his chair. His mind drifted to his wife, Stephanie, and his unborn child. She was due to give birth next month. The thought of missing the birth of his first child weighed heavily on the young Petty Officer.

Suddenly, Bower's console came to life, zeroing in on a location in Istanbul, Turkey. Bower turned to address the Officer of the Watch in the Combat Information Center.

Bower spoke quickly. "Lieutenant Summers, the tracker just activated. I have a lock on the target, Sir."

Lieutenant Mark Summers walked swiftly to Bower's console, glancing over his shoulder.

"Can you confirm the location of the target, Petty Officer Bower?"

Bower typed a few commands into his console, and a map displayed. "Affirmative, Sir. The target is in Istanbul, Turkey."

Bower brought up a satellite picture of the area and super-imposed the image over the map on his console. A freighter was the target.

Bower addressed Lieutenant Summers. "Sir, the target is a freighter. Should I initiate a track once the target is underway?"

Lieutenant Summers nodded. "Yes, initiate a track. I'll notify the Captain."

Summers turned and grabbed a phone close to the console. "Captain, CIC. The tracker just activated. The target is a freighter ported in Istanbul. Petty Officer Bower will track the target once it leaves port."

Captain Frank Lassiter nodded. "Very well, Lieutenant. Notify me immediately when the ship leaves port."

Summers nodded. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Captain Lassiter motioned for the Officer of the Deck, and his Executive Officer, Commander Nathan Kazinski. "Oh, and Lieutenant Summers, tell Bower to call his wife when his watch is over."

Summers chuckled. "I'll make it a priority, Captain."

Captain Lassiter grinned. "Carry on, Lieutenant."

Summers turned and addressed Bower. "The Captain wants to be notified the moment the ship is underway."

Bower nodded. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Summers smiled at the young Petty Officer. "Say, isn't your wife due next month?"

Bower nodded sadly. "Yes, Sir. I really wish I could be there. I already missed the holidays."

Summers took a moment before speaking. "I'm sure she's proud of you."

Bower lowered his head. "I feel like I'm letting her down."

Summers grinned. "Bower, you get more letters and packages from your wife than anyone on this ship. That tells me you have a very supportive and proud Navy wife."

Bower sighed. "Thank you, Sir. Sorry, Lieutenant. I guess I'm a little homesick."

Summers smiled. "That's normal. We all miss our families. Oh, one more thing. Call your wife when you get off watch. Captain's orders. Carry on, Petty Officer."

Bower nodded. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Bower turned to the Sailor sitting next to him. Petty Officer Third Class Dante' Jones grew up in the streets of Detroit. The death of his brother during a gang war prompted Jones to join the Navy. The decision changed his life. Bower took Jones under his wing when he arrived aboard the BAINBRIDGE, and the two became close. Bower mentored Jones through his Petty Officer exam, and nominated him for a Navy Achievement Medal.

"Jonesy, why don't you work on possible navigation plots through the Sea of Marmara, while I task the satellites for periodic thermal and live shots of the target area?"

Jones grinned. "You got it, J. Finally, something to track."

Bower nodded. "At least we won't be bored."

Jones shook his head. "Us? Bored? In the Navy, you have to have permission to be bored. By the way, I'll make sure you call Mrs. B when we get off watch."

Bower checked his watch. He kept it synced with the time back home. "It'll be close to midnight in Texas when we get off. I feel bad she's pregnant and miserable, and I'm half-way on the other side of the world tracking a damn freighter."

Jones nudged Bower with his elbow. "Come on, J. Mrs. B is staying with her parents until you get back home. She's in good hands. Besides, we might actually get a little excitement out of this. What do you think is on that freighter?"

Bower furrowed his brow. "Or who. Whatever, or whoever it is, this came straight from the top."

Jones shook his head. "Around here, everything comes from the top."

Bower focused his attention on the imaging sensors at his console. "You're right about that, Jonesy. Alright, you rusted tub. Come on out and play."

 **NSA, Fort Meade, Maryland**

Beckman got off the phone with the Chief of Naval Operations, Admiral Allen Burke.

Burke informed Beckman the USS BAINBRIDGE, an Arleigh Burke-Class destroyer, picked up the tracking beacon planted by her team. Admiral Burke told Beckman the destroyer would track the target once underway. The Arleigh Burke-Class had personal significance for the Admiral. That particular class destroyer was named after his grandfather, a World War II hero who revolutionized destroyer tactics, and eventually held the position of Chief of Naval Operations.

Beckman ended the call and contacted Orion. "Orion, _The Contessa_ is in Istanbul, Turkey. The Navy has the destroyer BAINBRIDGE in the Aegean Sea, and will keep tabs on the ship's location."

Orion nodded. _"Good. I'll patch into the destroyer's surveillance equipment and track the ship from my location. Mary will text me before she begins transmitting Hydra."_

Beckman replied confidently. "Excellent."

Beckman disconnected the call and checked her calendar to ensure it was clear for the intelligence summit next month.

 **Westside Medical Center**

Sarah lifted herself off Chuck's shoulder and moved her chair closer to the bed. She held his hand gently and looked him over. She wiped her tears and took a steadying breath.

Chuck studied Sarah closely. His heart broke seeing the conflict on her face.

Chuck took a steady breath, his tone was soft. "I know this…must be hard…for you."

Sarah nodded. "Casey briefed me on what happened. I know I work for the CIA, and not Fulcrum. I also know what Quinn did to me."

Sarah glanced off to the side. "I would have killed you and Casey both."

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand. "You didn't…hurt us. I'm…sorry I...had to…restrain you."

Sarah smiled softly. "No one has ever apologized to me before."

Chuck smiled. "I do…all the…time."

Sarah chuckled softly. "You're funny."

Chuck winked. Chuck watched as Sarah narrowed her eyes, focusing on a thought.

Sarah raised her eyes and spoke softly. "The only relationship I remember…was Bryce. You two know each other?"

Chuck nodded. "From college."

Sarah closed her eyes and opened them. "Bryce sent you the Intersect."

Chuck smiled. "You remember?"

Sarah glanced off to the side and nodded. "Parts of it. When I thought of Bryce…I thought of you and me…kissing in front of a bomb. What does that mean?"

Chuck took a shallow breath. "We…thought it…was a bomb. It was…Bryce…frozen."

Sarah closed her eyes and focused on the memory. She smiled. "You're a good kisser."

Chuck blushed at the comment.

Sarah smiled at Chuck. "And, you're bashful. I find that cute."

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "You're…beautiful."

It was Sarah's turn to blush. She cast Chuck a sideways glance with a smile.

Sarah leaned forward. "You're charming. I like that too."

Sarah stared at the ring on Chuck's finger, and then her own. _White gold…gardenias? How…of course, we're married._

Sarah smiled at the simple, yet elegant rings on her finger. She then turned somber. "I wish I could remember our wedding."

Chuck answered solemnly. "I'm sorry…this happened…to you."

Sarah saw the heartbreak in Chuck's eyes. She leaned forward and touched his face.

Sarah glanced away for a moment. "Chuck?"

Chuck replied softly. "Yeah?"

Sarah glanced away shyly. "Tell me our story."

 **A/N: Like a lot of you, the plot in the series finale with Sarah's memory loss was hard to stomach. I decided to approach this in a way that makes it clear, Sarah isn't going anywhere. In fact, this experience will have a positive outcome on her.**

 **The USS BAINBRIDGE is associated with the 2009 rescue of Captain Richard Phillips from Somali pirates. I did make an attempt to put the Navy jargon in plain language for the reader. I will point out "watch" means a shift, or being on duty.  
**

 **Next chapter...Chuck tells Sarah their story. Orion and Bower uncover a chilling find on _The Contessa._ **


	20. Chapter 20: The Vow

**Chapter 20: The Vow  
**

 **A/N: My apologies for not to responding to reviews lately. After last weekend's marathon, I had a busy week. I do appreciate everyone who left a review.**

 **I'm sure Chapter 18 probably made a lot of people gasp, but I was glad to see everyone relieved with what I had in store for Chapter 19. This chapter will lighten things back up a bit. It ended up being pretty heartfelt.  
**

 **A few logistics. This chapter will signal the beginning of the end for the story. As much as I have enjoyed this project, I feel this is a good stage to start wrapping things up. The storyline should push about 5-6 more chapters.  
**

 **As for the reception this story received…I'm speechless. I didn't expect the following this story attracted. I will admit it is a little intimidating to know something you have written is being read by such a broad audience. Sure, there have been mistakes along the way, but that's okay. I do thank you all.**

 **Castle:**

Orion watched as an unknown Sailor on board the BAINBRIDGE expertly tracked _The Contessa_ once the ship left port. The Navy tasked a UAV to follow the ship and provide real-time footage.

Orion picked up his phone and called Beckman. "General, I'm patched in to the BAINBRIDGE. Is it possible to set up VOIP communication with the individual operating the surveillance equipment?"

Beckman nodded. _"Absolutely. I'll make the necessary arrangements."_

Beckman ended the call and contacted Admiral Burke. Minutes later, Orion was provided with an IP address and password.

 **USS BAINBRIDGE, DDG-96, Aegean Sea**

Petty Officer Bower looked at the XO as though he grew a second head.

"Begging the Commander's pardon, but you want me to work with some unknown individual to track this vessel?"

Commander Kazinski nodded. "Bower, I know this isn't our standard SOP, but this came straight from the CNO."

Bower's eyes widened. "Very well, Sir. Consider it done."

Commander Kazinski sighed. "The individual has all the necessary clearances. He works directly for the CIA and NSA. Other than that, we don't know anything about the individual you'll be working with. But, he asked for you personally."

Bower gulped. "M…me, Sir? How does this guy know about me, Sir?"

Jones muttered. "This is some heavy cloak and dagger shit, J!"

Commander Kazinski chuckled. "You would be correct, Petty Officer Jones."

Commander Kazinski addressed Bower. "I don't know how this individual knows you, but we have been ordered to work with him."

Bower heard a beep on his console and noticed the secure VOIP system active. Bower accepted the VOIP request, and a middle aged man appeared on the screen. Bower put on his headset and addressed the man.

"Uh…hello, Sir. I understand you'll be assisting with this operation?"

Orion smiled. "I'm sorry to impose on you, son. Tracking this ship is vital to national security."

Bower nodded. "What should I call you, Sir?"

Orion nodded. "You can call me Orion. What is your name, Sailor?"

Bower replied quickly. "Operations Specialist First Class Jason Bower, Sir."

Orion smiled warmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I'm a little informal, mind if I call you Jason?"

Bower nodded. "Uh…yes, Sir. That will be fine, Sir."

Orion spoke reassuringly. "You don't have to call me Sir, son."

Bower replied quickly. "Sorry, Sir…I mean…Orion?"

Orion chuckled. "Tell you what, call me Stephen. I suppose calling me Orion is a little weird."

Bower nodded. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you named after a constellation?"

Orion smiled. "It's a codename I picked out a long time ago. I'm a bit of a stargazer. Orion is one of my favorites."

Bower gave a flat smile. "I like the stars myself. When my son gets older, I'm hoping to buy a telescope and teach him about the planets and the stars. Back home, you can see the sky without all the light pollution from the big cities."

Orion replied warmly. "Where are you from?"

Bower smiled. "Texas. How about you?"

Orion grinned. "California. How old is your son?"

Bower sighed. "He hasn't been born yet. My wife is due next month."

Orion studied Bower in awe before responding. "That's amazing. I suppose congratulations are in order."

Bower lowered his head sadly. "Thanks. I wish I was back home. I hate for my wife having to give birth with me half-way on the other side of the world."

Orion replied with warm conviction. "I'm sure you would. I'm sorry about that."

Bower took a breath. "Well, Mr. Stephen, you didn't link up to listen to my problems. We have a ship to track."

Orion chuckled. "Mr. Stephen, huh? I can appreciate southern manners. I don't mind at all. I'm glad to get to know you better. By the way, you're doing a helluva job tracking that ship."

Bower narrowed his eyes. "How did you know I was the one tracking the ship?"

Orion grinned. "Let's just say I've been monitoring your surveillance. Some very important people are interested in what's on board."

Bower nodded. "Got it. Don't worry, Mr. Stephen. I won't let that ship out of my sight."

Orion smiled. "I have no doubt the right man is handling this job."

Orion received a text from Mary. He checked his server, and saw that Hydra was downloading. After 30 seconds, Orion accessed the program. Something caught his eye that made his heart nearly stop.

Orion muttered. "Oh, boy."

Bower furrowed his brow. "Problem?"

Orion nodded. "Yeah. We've got a big problem. It is absolutely vital we track that ship all the way to its destination."

Bower stared Orion in the eyes. "Mr. Stephen? Forgive my observation, but you look like a deer in headlights."

Orion replied with urgency in his tone. "Jason, I need you to switch over to thermals on the UAV. Zoom in on any bright heat signatures in the aft sections of the ship."

Bower switched to thermal on the UAV, and found a bright heat signature on a box shaped structure.

Bower's eyes widened. "Oh, no."

Orion looked concerned. "I take it you found a strong heat signature."

Bower took a breath. "This vessel is armed with nuclear weapons. Cruise missiles to be exact."

Jones' eyes widened. "This shit just got real, J!"

Orion nodded. "Better inform your Captain."

 **Westside Medical Center**

Chuck glanced away in thought before replying to Sarah's request.

A smile formed on his face. Chuck spoke softly. "It all started with a guy who worked at Buy More."

Sarah smiled softly and nodded for Chuck to continue.

Chuck continued. "One day, this guy's life really changed when he met a spy named Sarah…and he fell in love."

Sarah stared at Chuck in awe. She took Chuck's hand and listened intently.

Chuck pressed forward. "In the beginning, you had a job to do. I was your asset, and you were my handler. I didn't always make your job easy."

Chuck took a steady breath. "You…approached me in the Buy More with a broken phone, and left your card. You returned the next day and asked me out. I, uh…thought I had won the lottery or something."

Sarah chuckled softly. Her mind thought of one thing. She spoke it out loud. "You helped a ballerina, is that right?"

Chuck smiled. "Yeah. Her dad forgot to load his camera with tape, so Morgan and I staged a recital right there in the store."

Sarah closed her eyes and whispered. "I remember feeling…like you were special. I could trust you. You weren't the enemy."

Chuck sighed. "The CIA sent you to find out if I had the Intersect. I had it, but I didn't know about it. Bryce sent it to me in an email on my birthday."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "I remember…holding my gun on you."

Sarah's eyes widened. "I felt so heartbroken for you…that you were now under the government's control. I had to…protect you."

Chuck nodded. "After you and Casey confronted me, the three of us diffused a bomb and saved the guy who runs NATO."

Sarah's mouth widened. "Irene Demova. You used a virus to deactivate the bomb."

Chuck sighed. "And I almost barfed on the C4."

Sarah chuckled at the remark.

Chuck glanced away sadly. "I thought my life was over. I spent the night at a beach in Malibu, and you approached me the next morning. Do you know what you said to me?"

Sarah thought hard. "I remember how I felt. I knew I had to do everything to protect you. You were innocent, and didn't deserve to be thrust into this."

Chuck spoke softly. "You told me to trust you."

A tear slid down the side of Chuck's face. "I've never stopped trusting you. Even when I thought you were going to kill me. I knew you were still you."

Sarah closed her eyes and her mouth quivered. She spoke barely above a whisper. "You never gave up on me. Even back then…when I was cruel to you. You always came back."

Chuck spoke with conviction. "I'll never give up on you, Sarah."

Sarah opened her eyes and shot her mouth to her face. "Oh my God…I…I remember…"

Sarah took a cleansing breath. "I remember something important we never talked about. I never should have accused you of faking a flash on Lon Kirk's yacht. I never should have gotten angry about our first kiss, when it was me who kissed you, and, and, gave you mixed signals…"

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand reassuringly. "Sarah, it's okay."

Sarah vehemently shook her head. "No, it's not okay. A lot of things I did to you is not okay."

Sarah closed her eyes as memory after memory flooded her mind. Some good, some bad.

Sarah stared deep in Chuck's eyes. "Why was I so stupid? Why did I wait so long to give myself to you? I remember...day-dreaming, and yearning to be with you…when all I did was push you away."

Chuck grew concerned. "Sarah, you don't have to apologize. We got past all that."

Sarah placed her finger gently on Chuck's mouth. "Yes, Chuck. I do. I wasn't fair to you. I had this amazing and sweet guy in love with me, and I didn't do anything to let you know I felt the same way. The fact is, we could have been happy long before now. I should have dragged you to Vegas the night after Bryce asked me to leave with him. I should have committed myself to you early on. Instead, I let you do all the giving, while I did all the taking."

Chuck shook his head. "Sarah, that's not true. You did so much for me."

Sarah answered sternly. "No, Chuck. It is true. I would expect you to forgive me, and be thankful for what I did give you, because you always forgive me. You always cherish even the minutest amount of affection."

Sarah blinked away her tears. "Because of my hang-ups, I kept my mom and Molly a secret from you, and it nearly cost you your life."

Sarah was now sobbing. "Even after we were married, I kept secrets from you. I didn't fully let you in."

Chuck's tears were now falling. "Sarah, I know there are certain things you kept secret for a reason. I understand that. You don't have to justify that to me."

Sarah took Chuck's face firmly in her hands. "Yes, I do. I am your wife. From now on, there will be no secrets, and no lies between us. If I can't commit myself fully to you, then I don't deserve you."

Sarah focused on the memory of giving Chuck her first name.

Sarah took a steady breath. "Blake. Samantha Lisa Blake. July 30, 1982. I was born in Springfield, Illinois."

Surprisingly, Chuck didn't flash. There was nothing in the Intersect on Samantha Blake. For all practical purposes, Sarah was a ghost.

Chuck stared in Sarah's eyes in awe.

Sarah smiled lovingly and continued. "I will never take you for granted ever again. I will be fair to you, and love you in the way you deserve to be loved. You deserve nothing less from me."

Chuck shook his head in protest, but Sarah hushed him gently. "Please, Chuck. Let me finish. From this point forward, I am going to dedicate myself to being your wife. And when I say dedicate, what I mean by that is you will have all of me. All my secrets. All of who I am."

Chuck quickly got in a word. "Sarah, you're making this out like you're a terrible person. You're not. I refuse to accept that."

Sarah smiled. "Of course you would think that, because you are so considerate to me. When you tried to get to know me, I always shut you out until I worked up the nerve to tell you. That ends now. I have the greatest husband in the world, and it is time I started showing that husband of mine just how madly and deeply in love with him I really am."

Sarah touched Chuck's wounds gently. "Since I have known you, you have had to put up with a lot of bullshit from me."

Chuck vehemently shook his head. "Sarah, that's not…"

Sarah gently hushed Chuck with a finger to his mouth. "Look, I know you disagree with me. Let's agree to disagree on that point. Chuck, you treat me so much better than I treat you. You tell me what you are thinking, you go out of your way to make me feel loved and appreciated, and you even dive in front of bullets to save my life."

Sarah took Chuck's good hand and raised it to her mouth, placing a gentle kiss on the back of his hand.

Sarah smiled. "The fact is…I'm glad I had my memories erased, and I am thankful I am remembering the things I've done. It's helping me realize what all I need to work on in our relationship."

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes closely and nodded for her to continue. "I know…since we were given permission to date and eventually marry, that things have gotten better between us. But the thing is, I shouldn't have waited for permission. I should have given you my heart when I finally realized I was in love with you. I can't tell you how sorry I am for not putting you first, and for hiding behind my job."

Sarah lowered her face sadly. "Never again. I will never again put anything before you. If, for any reason, my job conflicts with what is in your best interest, I will resign. You come first, Chuck."

Sarah wiped away her tears. "Protecting you is a given. Here is where I draw the line. From this point on, I will never be separated from you for as long as you have the Intersect. Even if you no longer had it, I would still be very protective of you. It's because I love you so much, and I can't bear anything bad happening to you. You can call me a psycho if you want, but I literally mean you and I will not be separated. And, I will never pull another stunt by going on a mission on my own."

Chuck tried to inject levity in his voice. "Please tell me that doesn't apply to the bathroom."

Sarah chuckled, and leaned her face close to Chuck's. "No, that's what doors are for. I suppose what I'm saying is…I count myself fortunate. How many women can say they fell in love all over again with the man of their dreams?"

Tears poured from the side of Chuck's eyes. Sarah smiled and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes and spoke softly. "I want us to start our own family, and I want to spend the rest of my life watching in amazement as my husband surprises me over, and over again by being a wonderful father to our children, and a wonderful husband to me."

Chuck nodded through a sob. Sarah kissed his forehead. "I love you more than life itself. First, we are going to focus on your healing. After that, we are going to take down Fulcrum, the Ring, and any other sonofabitch that could threaten our future. When we are finally safe, I want us to quit this dangerous life. I am going to seduce you so much your head will spin so that we can start having babies. Agreed?"

Chuck nodded, speaking softly. "Agreed. I love you so much, Sarah."

Sarah smiled softly. "I love you too, Chuck. We will get our happy ever after. That is my vow to you."

 **White House Oval Office, Three Days Later**

"Nukes? You mean to tell me that Volkoff is traveling through international waters with nukes on board? Do we know where he is heading?" President Levy asked in grave concern.

Admiral Burke responded calmly. "No, Mr. President. We don't know where _The Contessa_ is heading. I have detached the BAINBRIDGE from the Sixth Fleet to remain with the vessel. We do know the ship is heading for the Suez Canal."

General Marcus chimed in. "Mr. President, the logical course of action would be to sink _The Contessa._ "

Admiral Burke sighed. "There's just one problem, General. The vessel is flying a Russian Federation Flag, and carries diplomatic papers. If we sink _The Contessa_ in international waters, it will spark an international incident with the Russians."

General Marcus scoffed. "The hell with the Russians. They'll take advantage of any opportunity to flex their muscles."

President Levy rubbed his chin in deep thought. "And, they're still pissed at us for condemning their actions in Chechnya."

The President addressed Admiral Burke. "What other options do we have, Admiral?"

Admiral Burke nodded. "We could conduct a routine boarding and inspection of the vessel. The problem is, we don't want to call their hand and some itchy trigger finger fires one of those cruise missiles. The safe play is to continue surveillance from a distance, and follow the ship to its intended destination."

President Levy furrowed his brow. "And if _The Contessa_ shows hostile intent?"

Admiral Burke replied gruffly. "Then we blow her out of the water. It would be better to ask forgiveness of the Russians than to ask for a second chance, Mr. President."

The President nodded. "I agree. Alright, gentleman. Thank you for coming over on short notice."

 **Buy More**

Morgan stared around the store in deep thought. Big Mike, Jeff, Lester, and the rest of the Buy More crew might be convinced that the new additions to the staff were "hand-picked" for the Burbank Buy More, but he wasn't. Something was off.

Morgan narrowed his eyes, studying one particular female employee as she scanned the crowd before heading to the break room. Morgan decided to follow, only to find the employee nowhere.

Morgan muttered. "Does our break room have a black hole or something?"

Jeff and Lester entered the room.

Morgan turned and addressed the pair. "Guys, does it seem strange to you the new employees come in here, then disappear?"

Jeff replied with a blank expression on his face. "I disappear in here all the time."

Jeff removed what appeared to be narcotics from his pocket. "All it takes is a couple of these, and I am the Invisible Man."

Lester grabbed the pills and shoved them in his pocket. "Put those away, Jeffrey! You know how ecstasy makes you hyper!"

Jeff's eyes widened in excitement. "And horny! This stuff makes my life a Cialis commercial!""

Morgan rolled his eyes. "Guys, I'm being serious! All the new employees look like Hollywood stars, or models. People who work are supposed to look more those kids you see on milk cartons!"

Jeff pulled something out of his ear, and stared at it in amazement. "Who cares, as long as the chicks are spicy?"

Lester nodded in enthusiasm. "And the outfits…oh man, we are going to make a fortune on voyeur videos!"

Morgan sighed. "Okay, granted all the ladies look like Victoria's Secret models, and the guys look like Guess underwear models, but come on. Something is going on here! They're all so…efficient!"

Lester narrowed his eyes. "Morgan, give me a break. They do their jobs. That's perfect, because we don't have to do anything. Stop saying that like it's a bad thing."

Morgan scoffed. "Fine. Ignore what's going on around here if you want, but I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

Morgan stormed out of the break room. Jeff chewed on the inside of his mouth with a blank expression. Lester put a finger to his chin in thought.

Lester broke the silence. "What's his problem?"

Jeff shrugged. "I dunno, maybe he needs to get laid. My cousin Fran owes me a favor if things get desperate."

 **Castle**

People vent in different ways. For some, hitting the gym is a good way to blow off steam. For others, going for a brisk run calms the nerves. For John Casey, sending hot lead down-range is considered anger management.

Casey finished loading a fresh magazine into his Desert Eagle .44 when Verbanski entered the gun range. She plopped two cases on the counter, and removed a M4 equipped with a ACOG scope from the first case. She chambered a round, and fired three rounds before adjusting her sights.

Casey took a breath. "I see you had the same idea."

Verbanski removed her hearing and eye protection. "Chuck's like a little brother to me, John. And Sarah…I can only name the number of friends I have on one hand, and she is number 1."

Casey sighed heavily, staring away in deep thought. "You know, sometimes I want to rip Bartowski's tongue out of his mouth. Fact is, I would kill anyone who tried to harm the kid. I guess I feel like nobody should kick his ass but me, you know?"

Verbanski walked over to Casey and rested her hands on his chest. "You feel responsible for what happened, don't you?"

Casey nodded. "I shouldn't have let him fly out there half-cocked."

Verbanski studied Casey's eyes. "Do you really think you could have stopped him?"

Casey sighed. "Point taken. I should have shot Quinn the moment he showed his face."

Verbanski shook her head. "John, stop second guessing what happened. We all did the best we could. I'm just glad Chuck and Sarah aren't both lost to us."

Casey grunted solemnly. "I guess Bartowski has made us all a little soft."

Verbanski replied quickly. "And that's a bad thing?"

Casey shook his head. "This assignment…it's been…good."

Verbanski smiled. "I agree."

Verbanski leaned forward and placed a kiss on Casey's lips.

 _ **The Contessa**_

Captain Jean-Pierre LaForge studied the radar carefully. An hour after the ship cleared the Suez Canal, the blip on the radar appeared again. The blip maintained pace with _The Contessa_.

Captain LaForge briskly addressed his radar operator. "Inform me immediately if the contact closes in."

The radar operator replied in a thick Russian accent. "Yes, Captain."

Captain LaForge turned and walked back onto the bridge. "Mr. Volkoff. The radar contact has returned. It is maintaining a distance of 20,000 yards off our port stern."

Volkoff glanced over the horizon in deep thought. "I see. Initiate stealth mode and darken ship, Captain."

Captain LaForge nodded, and turned to his First Mate. "Mr. Vilnius, initiate stealth mode and darken ship."

Volkoff stepped out on the signal bridge and stared into the darkness.

Frost climbed up the ladder and joined Volkoff. Volkoff smiled. "Ah, Frost. I trust you and our new friends are comfortable?"

Frost gave a flat smile. "Yes, Alexei. The accommodations are generous. Thank you."

Volkoff rested his hands on Frost's arms. "Anything for you, my love."

Frost noticed the ship going into stealth mode. "Is there a problem, Alexei?"

Volkoff stared over the horizon. "Nothing we can't handle. We have another ship following us. It could be nothing, but we are taking precautions."

Frost nodded. "I see. I'll leave you to your business."

Volkoff smiled. "You are most considerate. Why don't you and your lovely companions dine with me this evening?"

Frost took a breath. "We would be delighted."

Volkoff smiled and left the signal bridge. Frost removed her encrypted cell phone and quickly texted Orion.

 **USS BAINBRIDGE, Gulf of Suez**

Bower reached the CIC minutes after being summoned. The Captain and the XO were monitoring the ship's radar.

Bower stopped and stood at attention next to the Captain. "OS1 Bower reporting, Sir."

Captain Lassiter turned and addressed Bower. "As you were. How's your wife, Bower?"

Bower nodded. "She's well, Captain. Thank you for asking."

Captain Lassiter smiled. "That's good to hear. Sorry to call you in early, but our contact just disappeared off radar."

Bower furrowed his brow. "That's odd, but not surprising, Sir. I'll bet the ship is equipped with jamming gear or stealth coating. I noticed the hull was fitted with some odd-looking tiles, Sir."

Commander Kazinski chimed in. "Bower, do you think you can still track the vessel?"

Bower nodded. "I can use the heat signature from the boilers to track using thermals. And, our UAV is still aloft, Sir."

Captain Lassiter checked the navigation charts. "Make it so. I'm placing you in charge of tracking. If, for any reason, that ships shows hostile intent, our orders are to blow it out of the water. The TAO may need your assistance since our fire control radar may not get a lock. If I can get us close enough, we can use the optics on the 5 inch gun."

Bower took a breath. "Permission to speak freely, Sir?"

Captain Lassiter nodded. "Granted."

Bower injected urgency in his tone. "Captain, the guy I've been working with informed me there are friendlies on board."

Captain Lassiter rubbed his chin. "Alright. If your contact has a way to get in touch with our people, he needs to do so. They will need to come up with a contingency to get off that ship if we have to sink it."

Bower blew a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Sir, what if we had a RHIB standing by? That way they could abandon ship, and we could pick them up."

Captain Lassiter nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

Captain Lassiter turned to Commander Kazinski. "XO, inform Master Chief O'Malley to have a RHIB on standby to pick up survivors in the water."

Commander Kazinski gave a curt nod. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Captain Lassiter addressed Bower. "Anything else, Bower?"

Bower gave a quick head-shake. "No, Sir. Thank you, Sir."

Captain Lassiter nodded. "Alright. Carry on."

Bower nodded. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Bower headed quickly to his console and contacted Orion. Orion answered quickly.

Bower spoke calmly. "Mr. Stephen…I don't know how to say this, but we have been ordered to sink _The Contessa_ if she shows hostile intent. Do you have a way to warn your people?"

Orion sighed. "I do. Can you give me a 5 minute warning if you have to attack the ship?"

Bower nodded. "Can do. We will also have a RHIB on standby to pick them up."

Orion type something into his cell phone. "Alright, I've warned our people. I understand _The Contessa_ engaged stealth mode. If I may make a suggestion, you can track the ship using the heat signature from the boilers."

Bower smiled. "One step ahead of you, Sir. I just finished adjusting the thermals. And, we will have a visual from the UAV."

Orion smiled. "Smart boy."

 **Westside Medical Center**

Sarah frowned as she held the device she was given to assist Chuck with breathing exercises. She hated to see her husband in so much pain.

Sarah removed the mouth piece, and smiled. "Alright, sweetie. Let's take a break."

Chuck groaned. "You'll get no argument from me. Man that hurt."

Sarah took a wet cloth and wiped the sweat from Chuck's brow. "Well, we have to do this every few hours until we can get you on your feet. This will keep you from developing pneumonia."

Chuck studied Sarah and noticed a faraway look. "Penny for your thoughts?"

Sarah smiled. "I wish I could remember our wedding. I've been…remembering bits and pieces of the past year…but some of it is still a haze."

Chuck smiled sadly. "We, uh, have it on DVD if you want to watch it?"

Sarah's eyes lit up. "Yes, I would."

Chuck took a shallow breath and took Sarah by the hand. "I think you're being too hard on yourself."

Sarah glanced at Chuck in amazement. _Very perceptive, husband._

Chuck smiled. "Sarah, you are not a terrible person, or a terrible wife. I've made my fair share of mistakes in our relationship. I, well, I've had a lot a maturing to do."

Sarah glanced at her feet, then her eyes met Chuck's. "I consider your actions to be a natural response to the mixed signals I always gave you. I was so conflicted back then, and I shouldn't have been."

Chuck nodded. "I could have handled how I reacted in a better way. Sarah, you had a job to do, and were placed between a rock and a hard place when it came to you and me. I don't expect you to beat yourself up about that. Being a spy is what you enjoy doing. You love your job."

Sarah replied quickly. "I love you more, Chuck."

Chuck smiled. "I know, Sarah. All I'm saying is, I don't want you to quit doing what you love on my account."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "Chuck, you always look for the good in me. I love that about you. To be honest, it's time I started looking for the good in myself. I don't remember how much I told you about my career, but I've shed enough blood to last two lifetimes."

Chuck sighed. "You have told me quite a bit. I'll admit, a lot of it wasn't easy to hear. I've told you this before, and I'll say it again. Nothing you have done, or will do, will ever keep me from loving you, Sarah."

Sarah took Chuck's hand and kissed it. "I remember."

Sarah stared deep in Chuck's eyes. "For a long time, I thought I didn't deserve to be happy for the things I've done. That there was no…absolution for my actions. I lived my life in the shadows. Doing wet work for the CIA was my specialty. When I met you, all that changed. I honestly felt like I didn't deserve someone like you. Over time, I realized I didn't care whether I deserved you or not. I wanted to be with you, and nothing would keep me from doing that."

Chuck smiled, injecting levity in his tone. "What a coincidence? I felt I didn't deserve someone as beautiful, kind, and caring as you either."

Chuck grinned when Sarah gave him a stern look, then Sarah smiled when she realized the humor in Chuck's tone.

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand reassuringly. "Sarah, we had to overcome a lot of obstacles to be together. Obstacles that a lot of couples would not have survived. But, we did. We beat the odds. I think about that a lot."

Sarah replied softly. "You do?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. To me, it helps to know where we came from. It makes where we're going that much more meaningful."

Sarah cocked her head to the side and smiled softly, and caressed Chuck's arm with her free hand.

Chuck cleared his throat and spoke solemnly. "Years from now, I want to be reminded of all that we had to overcome. That way, I will never un-intentionally take you for granted."

Sarah lifted her hand and touched Chuck's face. "Then we both will remember."

Chuck smiled as Sarah studied his face.

A knock on the door signaled the arrival of a doctor. Sarah turned, and flashed using the Fulcrum Intersect. _So, there is still enough of this damn thing in my head to trigger a flash._

 _Alexis White_

 _Fulcrum operative. Recruited from the CIA in 2005. Currently in charge of Strike Team Delta._

Alexis smiled. "Mr. Bartowski? I'm Dr. White. I'm filling in for Dr. Pearce. How are you feeling today?"

Chuck smiled. "Um, fine, thanks. We've been working on breathing exercises."

Alexis walked over and took Chuck's chart. "Excellent. The breathing exercises are critical for your recovery."

Sarah subtly pulled a knife from her ankle holster.

There was another knock at the door. This time, a man wearing hospital scrubs entered the room.

This time, Chuck flashed.

 _Agent Cole Barker_

 _MI6. Commander, Royal Navy. Earned the Military Cross for heroism in Bosnia. Previously assigned missions in Russia, China, and North Korea. Currently assigned to infiltrate Fulcrum._

Cole smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Mr. Bartowski. My name is Cole. I'm your physical therapist. I'm here to take you to therapy."

Sarah removed a second knife when she noticed Chuck give her a knowing look.

Alexis turned and smiled. "Right. I'll just give Mr. Bartowski his pain medication, and he can be on his way."

Alexis removed a syringe from her lab coat.

Cole interjected. "Doctor, if I may, pain medication may interfere with Mr. Bartowski's ability to perform during therapy."

Alexis smiled. "On the contrary, it may help him perform better."

Cole put on a suave smile. "Come now, Doctor. That may be, but it won't help him perform…harder."

Alexis moved closer and studied Cole like a piece of prime rib. "And what about you, Cole? Can you perform…harder?"

Cole paused inches from Alexis' face. "I'd be more than happy to give a demonstration of my abilities, Doctor."

Chuck laughed nervously. "Um, guys? Patient in the room?"

Alexis ran a finger along Cole's arm. "I'd be happy for a, uh, demonstration."

Chuck looked at Sarah and spoke in a dry tone. "This is getting ridiculous."

Sarah replied in an icy tone. "You're right, sweetie."

Sarah stood and threw the first knife. It knocked the syringe out of Alexis' hand. In the same motion, Sarah drew her S&W 5906.

Cole quickly stuck Alexis in the neck with a tranq dart from his watch. He then turned and held up his hands.

Sarah spoke in a seething tone. "Alright, 007. Start talking, or the only demonstration you'll be getting is my firearm skills!"

Chuck whispered. "A James Bond reference! Nice one, honey!"

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I forgot to tell you, thank you for having me watch _Octopussy_. It's one of my favs."

Cole smiled. "Well, who might you be, love?"

Another knife flew through the air, embedding in the wall just below Cole's crotch.

Sarah seethed. "Call me 'love' again, and the next one will be two inches higher!"

Chuck smiled at Cole. "I would listen to her, Agent Barker. She can be a bit hot-headed when she's pissed."

Cole narrowed his eyes. "How did you know who I am?"

Chuck replied in his best Sean Connery impersonation. "Well, Miss Moneypenny. I could tell you, but then my wife would have to kill you."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Chuck, who is this guy?"

Chuck smiled. "This, my beautiful and deadly wife, is Agent Cole Barker, MI6. I take it the lady he just tranq'ed is Fulcrum, is that a correct assumption?"

Sarah nodded. "Alexis White. She's a Fulcrum operative."

Cole studied Chuck and carefully. "You're the ones they've been talking about, aren't you?"

Chuck looked confused.

Cole smiled. "You're both the Intersect."

Sarah huffed. "Aw, shit."

 **A/N: I mentioned in my last story Blake was Sarah's original cover name. It was changed to Walker before the Pilot aired.**

 **Next chapter...Cole Barker...sinister plans for a coup...and Bryce isn't quite done yet.  
**


	21. Chapter 21: The Spy Who Hacked Me

**Chapter 21: The Spy Who Hacked Me**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. Life threw me a few curveballs this week. Thanks again for your reviews!  
**

 **Castle, Two Weeks Later**

Chuck descended the Castle stairs gingerly, with Sarah wrapped protectively around him. He paused for a moment to catch his breath when the couple reached the base of the stairs.

After recovering under Sarah's watchful eye, Chuck was on his feet again. He wouldn't be running any marathons anytime soon, but he was getting stronger by the day.

The team was already seated around the table, with the addition of Agent Cole Barker. Barker was temporarily attached to the team after providing intel on a potential nuclear weapon smuggled into the US by the Ring.

Cole glanced around the table and spoke concerned. "I don't mean to be rude to Mr. Bartowski, but we could have had this briefing without his presence. He should be in bed."

Casey grunted angrily and beat Sarah, who bore daggers at the MI6 agent, to the draw. "Listen, Barker. Bartowski is the backbone of this team. We don't have briefings of this importance without his input."

Cole held up his hands in defense. "I meant no disrespect by my remarks, Colonel Casey. I'm only interested in Mr. Bartowski's health."

Chuck took a steady breath. "Guys, it's alright. I appreciate your concern, Agent Barker. I'm fine, really."

Cole studied Chuck carefully. "You don't look fine."

Chuck injected levity in his tone. "Oh, this is my usual appearance. You know, grungy and appearing as though I just got out of bed. Trust me, it's part of my cover."

Sarah snorted at the remark. Cole smiled and nodded.

Sarah helped Chuck to the table. Beckman appeared on the screen and immediately addressed Chuck.

Beckman spoke in faux curtness. "Mr. Bartowski. In the future, I would appreciate you at least trying to duck when someone takes a shot at you." Beckman winked.

Chuck feigned hurt. "Sorry, General. Next time I'll do my usual girlish scream and run. Although, getting shot in the ass is not an attractive alternative either."

Casey crossed his arms. "That reminds me. I feel like shooting you in the ass all the time."

Sarah grinned. "Leave my husband's ass alone, Casey."

Verbanski chuckled at the comment.

Beckman shook her head and turned serious. "Welcome back, Chuck. It's good to see you on your feet again. Alright, team. Let's get down to business. Agent Barker, would you kindly share your intel with the team?"

Barker nodded. "I'd be delighted, General. About a month ago, MI6 picked up some chatter from a Ring cell in Paris. This particular cell has been tasked with supplying arms to Fulcrum from the black market. We learned that a former Russian General by the name Vladimir Zhukov has supplied the Ring with a nuclear warhead. Zhukov is a former commander of the 27th Guards Rocket Army. He's a hardline communist, and wasn't thrilled when communism collapsed. He retired from service in 1995, yet records indicate one of his SS-27 ICBMs was unaccounted for at the time of his retirement. This particular missile is a multiple reentry vehicle payload with six warheads. Six months after Zhukov retired, a group of locals found the missile in the Urals. Five warheads were recovered, but one is still missing."

Casey narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. The missing warhead is in the Ring's hands."

Barker nodded. "That would be a correct assumption, Colonel Casey. I have been tracking the warhead for the last four months. My source tells me it was delivered to the Los Angeles area three weeks ago."

Sarah chimed in. "General, shouldn't our satellites be able to pick up the heat signature from the warhead?"

It was Chuck who answered. "Not if they store it in a nuclear radiology vault in a hospital, or somewhere in the mountains. LA is surrounded by mountains."

Beckman sighed. "You are both correct. Agent Barker has a source on the inside who can potentially disclose the location of the warhead. I'll need all of you to work close with Agent Barker on this assignment."

Barker smiled. "General, if I may make a suggestion. I could use Agent Bartowski's expertise on this assignment."

Sarah smirked. "Let me guess. Black tie affair, and you want me to play the role of your arm candy?"

Barker nodded. "It would raise suspicion if I arrive without a date."

Sarah felt Chuck sigh silently. Another memory entered Sarah's mind. _The Von Hayes mission with Bryce…_

Sarah took a steady breath. "Agent Barker, I'm afraid I won't be able to oblige you. We have plenty of agents who can be your dance partner."

Barker protested. "None with your skill set, Agent Bartowski."

Sarah squeezed Chuck's arm reassuringly, then clasped her hands together on the table. "Agent Barker, the answer is no. My primary duty is the protection of my husband, who hosts the Intersect. If I go on a field assignment, it will be with my husband."

Beckman intervened. "Agent Barker. I have already taken the liberty of assigning an agent to work with you. She should be arriving any moment."

As if on cue, the door to Castle opened, and a blonde descended the stairs. She stopped short of the table and stood at attention.

"Agent Alexandra Forrest reporting for duty, General."

Beckman gave Forrest a nod. "Thank you for joining us, Agent Forrest. You will be working with Agent Barker on this operation."

Barker stood and held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Forrest."

Forrest smiled. "The pleasure is all mine, Agent Barker."

Beckman glanced at Sarah and winked. Sarah cast her gaze downward with a hint of a smile.

Barker turned and continued. "Unfortunately, that's not all. My source also tells me they are looking for Sarah Walker and an Agent Carmichael. They know about Sarah being uploaded with the Fulcrum Intersect, and they believe Agent Carmichael is behind a series of setbacks Fulcrum and the Ring have experienced lately."

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. "Agent Carmichael? He doesn't exist."

Barker nodded in understanding. "That may be, but from what my source told me, Carmichael is a highly feared, and much sought after individual. He's become quite legendary."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "How? Carmichael is an alias I use on missions."

Barker shrugged. "Apparently, your alias has garnished quite a reputation. Fulcrum and the Ring have issued orders not to engage Carmichael without at least 5 agents present."

Chuck scoffed. "That's absurd. Carmichael can't possibly be that legendary."

Barker took a seat. "Carmichael has been credited with the capture of Mr. Colt, Sasha Banachek, Jill Roberts, Amy Williams, and Augusto Gaez. He is also credited with the termination of Leader, Daniel Shaw, and more recently, Nicholas Quinn and Vincent Smith."

Chuck shook his head. "This is insane. How can they believe one man was responsible for all that?"

Barker shrugged. "All I know is what my source told me."

Verbanski chimed in. "Agent Barker, who is your source?"

Barker clasped his hands together. "Someone who wants to defect. She was recruited by the Ring while attending boarding school in the UK. Her father is a wealthy arms dealer who hasn't had contact with his daughter in years. She is currently overseeing all finances filtered to Fulcrum from the Ring. Her name is Vivian McArthur."

Chuck whispered to Sarah. "Anything in the Fulcrum Intersect?"

Sarah leaned close to Chuck's ear. "Nothing. It could have been in the sections Quinn removed."

Orion, who was checking on the surveillance from the BAINBRIDGE shot to his feet. "Did you say Vivian McArthur?"

Barker furrowed his brow. "Yes. Do you know her?"

Orion sighed. "Yes, I do. McArthur is her mother's maiden name. Her father is Alexei Volkoff."

Chuck stared ahead in deep thought. "General, since we know _The Contessa_ has nuclear weapons on board, and now we know about another nuclear warhead somewhere in Los Angeles, this sounds like a power play to me."

Beckman looked intrigued. "How so, Mr. Bartowski?"

Chuck sighed. "General, are there any major events taking place in the near future? What I mean is, any event where there will be dignitaries present?"

Beckman glanced off to the side in deep thought. "I'll be damned. There is an intelligence summit in LA two weeks from now."

Chuck took a breath. "Who all will be present?"

Beckman's eyes widened. "The Joint Chiefs, the heads of all major intelligence agencies, and the President."

Chuck blew out a breath. "Bingo. A nuke is the perfect way to create panic, and a power vacuum. General, who is not attending the conference?"

Beckman started typing on her keyboard. "I see where you're going with this, Mr. Bartowski. I'll put surveillance on anyone who normally attends, who isn't attending this year."

Sarah looped her arm in Chuck's, giving him a smile. "I just remembered something else. How clairvoyant you are."

Sarah addressed Beckman. "General, it seems to me we need to bring in Vivian McArthur. She could be the key to finding this nuclear device."

Beckman nodded. "I agree. Agent Barker, when is your meeting?"

Barker replied quickly. "Tomorrow night. I'm meeting her for a drop at a hotel lounge."

Beckman gave a curt nod. "Excellent. We'll bring Miss McArthur in during the drop. Colonel Casey, Agent Verbanski. I want the two of you to back up Agent Barker and Agent Forrest. Agent Bartowski and Mr. Bartowski, I want the two of you to provide real-time surveillance. Agent Bartowski, it is absolutely vital that Mr. Bartowski keeps his ass strapped to a chair."

Sarah nodded. "Consider it done, General."

Beckman smiled. "We'll have a briefing tomorrow at 1500 to finalize the details. That is all."

 **Ring Headquarters**

Robin Cunnings glanced over Colin Davis' shoulder and smiled. "Well, Mr. Davis. I hope your work is nearing completion."

Davis turned and wiped the sweat from his brow. "Miss Cunnings, this is delicate work and shouldn't be rushed."

Cunnings took a chair. "I see. Explain to me what is so hard about tweaking a virus?"

Davis adjusted his eyeglasses nervously. "The algorithms with this virus are quite intricate. If the data refresh rate isn't high enough, it could be susceptible to a number of countermeasures used on typical government servers. The data has to appear harmless, or it will trigger all kinds of red flags."

Cunnings smiled. "Mr. Davis, we can make life very unpleasant for you if you fail."

Davis nodded quickly. "I…I understand."

Cunnings stood. "Good."

Cunnings exited Davis' room and motioned for a Ring agent standing nearby. "Agent Sullivan, I have a job for you."

Justin Sullivan smiled. "Name it, Agent Cunnings."

Cunnings smiled. "We need to motivate Mr. Davis. Find the mom. Bring back a finger."

Sullivan nodded. "Done. Should we put her on ice?"

Cunnings shrugged. "Just as well. Mr. Davis will be disposed of when he completes the Omen virus. It's only fitting he join his dear mother."

Sullivan grinned. "Quick or slow?"

Cunnings glanced away thoughtfully. "I'm feeling generous. Make it quick. There's no need for poor Mrs. Davis to suffer."

 **Secure CIA Black Site, Somewhere in Nevada**

Bryce closed his eyes for a second time trying to sleep. He didn't know what was happening or why. All he knew is his mind was pushing him to act.

The door to Bryce's cell opened, and a guard set a tray of food on the table next to Bryce's cot. Bryce smiled sadistically. He had been playing ill for two days now in the hopes of luring a guard into his cell. The plan worked.

Bryce quickly jumped from his cot and grabbed the guard's sidearm, firing two rounds into his back. He turned as two more guards ran to the cell, shooting both men through the head. Bryce gathered the guard's weapons, and hastily proceeded down the corridor.

Minutes later, Bryce reached the outside of the facility and stole a Suburban. As he sped down the dusty dessert road, one thought ran through Bryce's mind.

 _You and I will be together, Sarah._

 **Westin Hotel Lounge**

Chuck studied the surveillance feeds carefully. Cole and Alex were seated in the center of the lounge on a sofa, while Casey and Verbanski posed as a bartender and waitress. So far, there was no sign of Vivian McArthur.

Chuck sighed in boredom and muttered. "I think Casey missed his calling. He would make one hell of a bar keep."

Sarah swatted Chuck playfully and chuckled. "Well, he does make a very good Dirty Shirley."

Chuck glanced at Sarah and grinned. "Let me guess. Late night surveillance on yours truly?"

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "I told you about that?"

Chuck nodded. "Yeah. You told me a mixed drink keeps you awake. Casey would leave you one when you took over my surveillance."

Sarah smiled as another memory returned. "Did I tell you about the night Casey made me a Long Island Iced Tea?"

Chuck glanced away in deep thought. "No, you haven't."

Sarah grinned. "Let's just say our relationship almost went to a whole new level that night."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Sarah smiled softly at the memory. "After the mission with Roan Montgomery, I took over surveillance the night Bryce surprised me, and you arrived at my hotel seconds later. I used the excuse of it being my night to pull surveillance to hang out at Casey's apartment after our impromptu dinner in the courtyard. Anyway, Casey made me a Long Island Iced Tea. I was so upset about you feeling rejected that night, I had one too many. Casey found me trying to climb in the Morgan Door. Had I made it to your bed, I would have devoured you."

Chuck blinked. "I thought someone was at my window that night. That was you?"

Sarah nodded. "I was planning on you waking up to a very turned-on me."

Chuck turned three shades of red. "I, I, I…really?"

Sarah smiled. "Mmmhmm."

Chuck held up a finger, then shook his head. "Noted. No Long Island Iced Tea for you, missy."

Sarah chuckled at the remark, then turned coy. "I'm trained to hold my liquor, thank you very much. The thing is, I learned that night, Long Island Iced Tea, and watching a very cute Chuck Bartowski sleep turned out to be one helluva aphrodisiac."

Chuck gulped. "Wow."

Sarah smiled and lowered her head. "I felt horrible that Bryce ruined your surprise, and I couldn't let him know how I felt about you. That was so sweet of you to put together the candlelight dinner in the courtyard."

Chuck grinned. "Sarah, you made that night worthwhile by showing up at my apartment. I'm sorry our evening got ruined. First, Bryce ruins my surprise, then Morgan crashed our dinner. By the way, I've made a mental note to book future candlelight dinners on the moon."

Sarah laughed at the remark. After composing herself, she stared deep in Chuck's eyes, then leaned her face toward Chuck, and captured his lips. The two kissed softly.

Casey's gruff voice filled the mic. _"Ahem. The idea of surveillance is watching the room, not making out in the van like a couple of teenagers on prom night."_

Chuck squeaked into the mic. "Sorry, Casey. We were just…you know, working on my breathing exercises. Yeah."

Verbanski snorted at the remark. _"That was lame. If you two need a room, there are plenty of hotel rooms upstairs."_

Sarah spoke distractedly. "Um…all clear. Nothing to report."

Forrest rolled her eyes. _"This is like being on a mission with Ward and June Cleaver."_

Barker grinned. _"I for one applaud a married couple who does whatever it takes to keep that spark alive. Bravo, you two."_

Vivian McArthur entered the room and saw Cole. Sarah took notice.

"Head's up. The mark just arrived."

Cole glanced toward the entrance. _"Got her."_

Vivian noticed Cole and headed for the bar. Cole stood and walked casually to join her.

Cole stood next to Vivian and stared straight ahead. _"I thought you decided not to meet."_

Vivian smiled at Casey after he placed a cocktail in front of her. _"I think I'm being followed."_

Chuck scanned the parking lot and noticed a car stop across the street. "Guys, we have a bogey."

Cole spoke calmly. _"Vivian, it's time to extract you."_

Vivian closed her eyes. _"Alright."_

Sarah made her way to the driver's seat of the van. "Alright, guys. In five minutes, proceed to the rear exit. We'll pick everyone up there."

 **Castle**

Sarah watched intently from the other room as Cole questioned Vivian. Chuck joined Sarah with two coffees in his hand.

Sarah turned and kissed her husband on the cheek. "Chuck, I could have gotten us coffees. You should be resting"

Chuck nodded. "Ellie told me to try doing small tasks, and work my way up. I'm fine, really."

Sarah felt of Chuck's face with the back of her hand. "Okay, but please let me know before you do anything heavy. I need to be close by. You looked a little distressed during our jog this morning."

Chuck grinned. "I always look distressed during a jog, even without a punctured lung. You know, I think you missed your calling. You would make an excellent nurse."

Sarah gave Chuck a coy look. "I seriously doubt that. I'm more suited to send people to see nurses."

Chuck nearly spit his coffee out in soft laughter. "Nah. In your case, it's more like booking appointments with the local coroner."

Sarah smiled. "True."

Sarah studied Chuck carefully. _It still amazes me how special Chuck is. I am a very lucky girl._

Chuck motioned to the glass. "Has Vivian given us anything to go on?"

Sarah moved her chair closer to Chuck. "Quite a lot, actually. She doesn't know the location of the nuke, but she has given us the identity of two Ring Elders. She also mentioned a potential cyber-attack on our infrastructure. Fulcrum is on the verge of a total collapse. According to Vivian, the Ring is consolidating Fulcrum into its ranks."

Cole stood and walked to the observation room. He stayed in the doorway, and addressed Chuck and Sarah.

"Pardon the intrusion, but do we have a cyber expert available?"

Chuck almost laughed, but simply cleared his throat. "Well, I didn't spend five years in the Nerd Herd for nothing. I am a certified electronics technician."

Sarah gave Chuck a grin.

Cole frowned. "I'm sorry, Chuck, but what Vivian is talking about may be a little over your head."

This time, Sarah laughed. "Agent Barker, you clearly don't know my husband."

Cole smiled at Sarah. "Please, Sarah. Call me Cole."

Sarah rolled her eyes and was about to respond, when her husband beat her to the draw.

Chuck crossed his arms. "Agent Barker. You can address my _wife_ as Mrs. Bartowski, or Agent Bartowski. To be honest, the cheesy attempts to flirt with my _wife_ is getting on my last nerve."

Cole stared at the intensity in Chuck's eyes and took a breath. "My apologies. I meant no offense. I am simply being polite."

Chuck didn't hesitate in his response. "I may not be an expert on dating, but I sure as hell know flirting when I see it. Being polite does not involve making advances at another man's wife. Maybe they teach that in MI6, but around here, we treat our colleagues like human beings. Do we have an understanding?"

Cole studied Chuck carefully. "We do. My apologies, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck smiled. "Please, call me Chuck."

Chuck turned and headed into the next room.

Sarah watched the exchange impressed, and smiled at her husband's departing form. The memory of Chuck's confrontation with Bryce after the LeFleur mission returned. _When he finishes questioning Vivian, I think he and I need to visit the supply closet. No one has ever defended me like that._

Another series of memories flooded Sarah's mind. She smiled softly at the mission involving her high school reunion, and how Chuck supported her, even after getting a severe tongue thrashing from over-imposing himself on her past. Sarah blinked away tears at the memory of Chuck turning down her offer of one question about her past.

" _Okay. Fine. I'll answer one question about my past. You've earned that much."_

" _No thanks. I don't need to know more. Not about who you were. 'Cause as much as you don't think so, I know who you are. A girl I'd like to share a cheeseburger with."_

Sarah glanced at Chuck and smiled. _He was always there for me. He saw the real me. I didn't need to tell him anything about me. He saw the good in me and loved me for who I am._

Cole looked concerned. "Are you alright, Agent Bartowski?"

Sarah sighed. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about how much I love my husband."

Cole nodded. "Please accept my apologies for my behavior. I suppose I've made it a habit of flirting with women rather than having a normal conversation."

Sarah stared Cole in the eyes. "Apology accepted. I'd like to give you a piece of advice, Agent Barker. You might find you actually enjoy a woman's company more by connecting on a personal level, as opposed to using the seduction approach."

Sarah stared ahead and narrowed her eyes. _Wow. My hubby has definitely had an impact on me._

Cole stared ahead in deep thought. "I do believe you're right."

Sarah smiled, and pointed to her husband, who was listening intently to Vivian. "When I first met Chuck, I took him for granted. We all took him for granted. Hell, even people who aren't spies took him for granted. He may not be a spy, and he may not be physically strong, but he is the strongest human being you will ever meet in your life. The thing is, he doesn't use that strength to take advantage of anyone. He uses it to help people. That amazing guy sitting in that room took three hardened assassins and turned us into human beings. He even took one of them and taught her to stop having a jaded view of the world, and start looking for things that are beautiful, and worth fighting for. Chuck even did something profound to that hardened, CIA assassin. He gave her his heart. In return, that assassin gave him her very existence."

Cole replied softly. "I've seen the way you two look at each other. I've been doing this a long time, Agent Bartowski. I respect and admire you both. Being married in this line of work can't be easy."

Sarah nodded. "Actually, it's very easy. The hard part was surrendering to the fact that I was in love with him. Spies don't fall in love, remember?"

Cole nodded in understanding. "I remember."

Cole took a breath. "I do hope my actions earlier won't be held against me. I do apologize if I have offended you and your husband."

Sarah smiled. "You're forgiven. You can call me Sarah. The thing is, Chuck forgave you a few moments ago, and I'm doing the same."

Cole smiled, and nodded.

Chuck entered the observation room with a look of concern. "Guys, we need to brief Beckman. This cyber-attack is something the government isn't prepared for."

Sarah stood. "What do you mean?"

Chuck put his hands on his hips. "Vivian mentioned something about a computer virus called the Omen. This virus is designed to cripple the World Wide Web in a matter of seconds. It's an advanced algorithmic worm virus."

Cole furrowed his brow. "How could you possibly know what?"

Chuck sighed. "I was a hacker. The Omen was developed by Colin Davis. He was part of a group called the Collective. I'm familiar with their work."

Sarah nodded. "Chuck, can you stop it?"

Chuck frowned. "I could, if I had the virus."

Cole crossed his arms. "Chuck, forgive my impertinence, but if you were a hacker, what were you called?"

Chuck lowered his head. "Piranha."

Cole's eyes widened. "Bloody hell. You weren't kidding when you said you knew computers."

 **Echo Park**

Chuck put his chicken pepperoni in the oven while preparing for dinner. Emma and Molly decided to return to San Diego. Sarah ensured her mom and sister had a protective detail. Chuck smiled at getting to know Emma and Molly. Naturally, Molly enjoyed playing video games with Chuck while he was recuperating. Chuck especially enjoyed the close bond that formed between Sarah, Emma, and Molly.

Chuck stole a glance at his bedroom. Sarah had been in there for an hour now, and he was starting to get worried. He knocked gently on the door, but Sarah spoke quickly.

"Don't come in, I'm not ready yet!"

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. "Honey, we're just having dinner."

Sarah walked to the door. "I know, sweetie, but I have a surprise for you."

Chuck nodded. "Then I'll leave you to…whatever you're doing. I'll lay out our places for dinner."

Chuck walked to the table and laid out plates and silverware. He didn't hear Sarah exit the bedroom. She stood in the doorway of the kitchen with crossed arms, with a grin on her face.

Chuck glanced up and his eyes widened. Sarah wore a midriff gray form-fitting top with the tightest pants he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was permed. The t-shirt had "Frak Off" written on the front.

Sarah laughed when the silverware Chuck was holding suddenly crashed to the floor.

Chuck glanced down, but back up to Sarah. "Wh…what's the occasion?"

Sarah sauntered toward Chuck, and kissed him gently on the lips. "Well, since I have to look like a hacker chick for our upcoming mission, I thought I would give you a sneak peek."

Chuck squeaked. "Wow."

Sarah glanced down at her shirt in confusion. "I think this t-shirt has a serious typo. Shouldn't it say, 'fuck off' instead of 'frak off'?

Chuck bit his bottom lip, but it was no use. He glanced away and snorted heavily.

Sarah stared at Chuck confused. "What?"

Chuck took a breath to keep from laughing. "I'm sorry, Sarah. 'Frak' is from a 70's sci-fi series called _Battlestar Galactica._ It is a censored version of the f-word for prime-time television. It is also spelled f-r-a-c-k, but in the case of your t-shirt, I see the designers went for the four-letter-word route of f-r-a-k."

Sarah grinned. "What the frak does that even mean?"

Chuck grinned like a fool. "I love you so much, Sarah."

Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's chest. "I love you too."

 **Los Angeles, Abandoned Warehouse**

Chuck and Sarah stood at the entrance of the warehouse used by the Collective. Chuck was dressed in baggy jeans, a red hooded sweatshirt, and a beanie. Sarah stood next to him in her "hacker chick" attire, topped off with a leather jacket.

Casey, Verbanski, Forrest, and Barker were waiting nearby for Chuck's signal. They would then enter the server rooms, and retrieve a cypher believed to contain a copy of the Omen virus. Chuck was able to hack into the Collective servers, and found the cypher.

Casey keyed his mic. _"Alright. We're in position. Don't take too long giving those pencil neck geeks a good nerd-thrashing, Bartowski."_

Chuck rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't take but a few minutes, Casey."

Chuck turned to Sarah. "How do I look? Is the beanie too much?"

Sarah smiled. "You look perfect."

A guard came to the door holding a handgun. "Can I help you?"

Chuck turned. "I'm here for the, uh, job interview."

The guard grinned. "Follow me."

Minutes later, Chuck was led to a room with other hackers.

The leader of the Collective held up his arms. "Welcome to the Collective. What you see around this room, is the best of the best."

The leader pointed to a chair. "Please, have a seat."

The leader turned to Sarah. "And who might you be, my dear?"

Sarah put her hands on her hips, and made an extra point of smacking her gum. "Who I am is not important. I'm with him. Actually, he's the best of the best."

The leader grinned. "Is that so? Who are you anyway?"

Chuck took a seat, and stared the leader in the eyes. "I've been out of the game for a while. You can call me Piranha."

Freddie, the guy seated next to Chuck, scoffed. "No way."

Chuck slapped his hands together. "A good old fashioned hack off, eh?"

The leader smiled. "Freddie here is my best programmer. If you can beat him, you get the job. If not…" The leader tapped the handgun tucked in his belt.

Chuck smiled nervously. "No problem."

Sarah walked over behind Chuck and rubbed her hands along his chest. "Don't worry, baby cakes. You got this."

Freddie stared Sarah up and down. "If I win, I get her."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not even in your dreams, Short Round. Just try not to choke on my man's dust when he smokes your ass."

Chuck glanced at Sarah with a sly grin. "I see you enjoyed _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ , young Padawan."

The leader pointed to Sarah and smiled. "I like you. You have spunk."

Sarah muttered. "Threaten Chuck again, and I'll show you 'spunk,' asshole."

Chuck glanced at Freddie and smiled. "Shall we?"

Freddie popped his knuckles. "Gladly."

The leader addressed the pair. "Your task is to hack into the Federal Reserve. If you can transfer one penny into a secure account, you win."

The leader paused. "Begin!"

Chuck and Freddie typed feverishly on their keyboards. Sarah watched in amazement as Chuck effortlessly accessed the facility's security.

The leader addressed Chuck. "Freddie is an expert at subverting security systems. He is the reason our networks are so secure."

Chuck replied in faux amazement. "Oh, I see that. He did a great job."

Chuck unlocked the door to the secure server room, and stole a quick glance at Sarah, giving her a wink. Casey and Verbanski entered the facility, while Barker and Forrest remained outside to provide cover.

Sarah leaned down and whispered in Chuck's ear. "That's my man."

The leader addressed Chuck. "You seem to know your way around a computer, my friend."

Chuck glanced up. "Oh, I'm sorry, are we still talking? I'm kind of busy here."

Chuck heard a beep on Freddie's console and glanced over. "You know what, you have a hiccup there at the bottom of your page. A compiler can't optimize a value away like that."

Chuck leaned over and typed on Freddie's console. "You know what, you'll wanna…"

Chuck finished typing and pat Freddie on the arm. "There you go. Rookie mistake. I'm sure it won't happen again."

Chuck stared back at his screen and smiled. "Oh! I'm losing, I'd better get my head back in the game!"

Chuck grinned like a fool. "I forgot something. I'm really good at this!"

Sarah bit her bottom lip to stifle her laughter.

Casey found the cypher and keyed his mic. _"Bartowski, I've got the device. Finish your nerd-a-thon, and let's get the hell out of Dodge."  
_

Chuck whispered into his mic. "Working on it, Wyatt Earp."

Chuck grinned and tapped into the facility's utility grid. He prepared to shut off the lights the moment he finished. Chuck pulled up another screen and hacked into the Buy More, quickly ordering flat screen TVs with extended warranties for everyone in the room. Chuck also sent the identities of all Collective members to the CIA and NSA.

Freddie glanced over with a smile. "Thanks for the help. Enjoy losing."

Casey and Verbanski moved silently through the server rooms. Casey glanced back when Verbanski suddenly stopped.

"Verbanski!"

Verbanski snapped. "Fine! I'm in love you! Will you stop grilling me!?"

Verbanski shot past a dumbfounded Casey.

Casey caught up and lowered his tone. "Wanna talk about it?"

Verbanski scanned the area ahead of her. "I'm a wreck, John. I've never felt this way about anyone in my life."

Casey halted at the end of the corridor and scanned the area. "Does it help if I told you I feel the same way about you?"

Verbanski covered the opposite end of the hallway. "Yes, John. It means everything to me."

Casey turned and stared Verbanski in the eyes. "Good. Because I'm in love with you too."

Verbanski gave Casey a shy smile.

Suddenly, a group of men appeared in the corridors. Casey and Verbanski worked in tandem to dispatch the guards.

Proceeding down the hallway, Verbanski continued. "John, the thing is…I'm scared of what will happen if we decide to settle down. I've been a spy since I was 16. It's all I know."

Casey stared Verbanski in the eyes. "You know, relationships are all about communication. Big life changes just don't spring up on you like that." _Dammit. Now I sound like the moron._

Verbanski turned and shot a guard running down the hallway. "I can't imagine my life away from this."

Casey grabbed a guard who suddenly appeared from around a corner, smashing his head into the wall. "Would it be that bad?"

Verbanski smiled. "I…I don't know if I can do anything else. Being a spy is all I know. Having said that, I love you, and I want to be with you."

Casey shot a guard who appeared near the exit. "Why can't we have both?"

Verbanski cleared the exit and turned to face Casey. "Whatever we decide, I want us to do it together."

Casey grunted lowly. "Agreed."

Chuck, after overhearing the exchange, turned to face Sarah with a lopsided grin. Sarah gave Chuck a soft smile and a wink.

Chuck and Freddie finished around the same time. Chuck clapped his hands together. "Done!"

Freddie crossed his arms with a smug look. "One penny. Transferred out of the Federal Reserve, into a secure account. Easy."

Chuck nodded. "A little too easy, if you ask me. Honestly, who wants a penny? So, I hacked into the Buy More and got us all flat screens."

Chuck rubbed his hands together, and spoke in a mischievous tone. "With extended warranties, I might add."

A few bystanders nodded in approval. "All, right!"

The leader shrugged. "Clearly, you are talented. Unfortunately, I don't care."

The leader removed his handgun. "We have all the flat screens we need."

Chuck held up his hands. "Whoah! Whoah, whoah, whoah, whoah! Hold on! Before you use that, I've got a little business tip for you."

Sarah reached for one of her knives and calculated her move.

The leader rolled his eyes. "What is that?"

Chuck replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "You should really look into finding a better security expert."

Chuck hit a key on his keyboard, and the room went dark. Sarah grabbed Chuck and leaped forward, stopping long enough to embed her knife into the leader's throat.

Sarah hissed in the leader's ear. "You were right. I do have spunk. By the way, I probably would have let you live, but you just had to go and threaten my husband. That, I'm afraid, was your death sentence. Think about that on your way to Hell, asshole!"

After removing her blade from the leader's neck, Sarah donned her night vision goggles, and moved Chuck to the exit.

After the pair left the room, Freddie turned back on the lights. "Fixed it."

Freddie glanced over and saw that his adversary was gone, and the Collective leader was laying in the floor, choking on his own blood.

Freddie crossed his arms. "Damn. I thought Piranha was only a myth."

Sarah and Chuck ran around a corner, and were met by Casey and Verbanski. Casey, Verbanski, and Sarah all fired on the pursuing guards.

Chuck took a breath. "Well, I don't think I got the job."

Sarah grinned. "Don't worry, sweetie. I have a job for you when we get home."

 **Ring Headquarters**

Colonel James Keller met Decker as instructed. Decker greeted the gruff Colonel with a file.

Keller furrowed his brow. "What the hell is this? Another one of your cluster fucks, Decker?"

Decker scoffed. "No. Leverage."

Keller opened the file. "Kathleen and Alexandra McHugh. Who are they?"

Decker smiled. "Oh, you'll love this, Keller. Remember your old protégé John Casey? Well, the ladies McHugh are Casey's old flame, and daughter."

Keller grinned. "Oh, this is good."

Decker cocked his head to the side arrogantly. "The address is in the file. I want you to find them and bring them to us."

Keller closed the file. "I'm not in the habit of harming women and children, Decker. We haven't stooped that low."

Decker waved a hand. "I didn't say anything about harming these charming ladies. I simply said bring them in."

Keller studied Decker carefully. "What are you playing at?"

Decker smiled. "Let's just say I owe Casey one. He will become my little pit bull. The Ring is mounting a coup. Casey will keep this phantom team busy while we turn Los Angeles into a quiet neighborhood for the next thousand years. He will do as I say, or we will mail his former fiancé and daughter back in pieces."

Keller took a seat. "There's just one problem. We don't know where Casey is."

Decker turned and opened the door. Bryce entered the room and crossed his arms.

"Hello, Colonel Keller. I know where you can find John Casey. In return, there is something I want."

 **Castle**

Chuck sat at a console studying the cypher carefully. He was able to find traces of the Omen virus on the cypher, but the actual virus was not on the cypher.

Chuck ran several models based off his knowledge of other viruses, and compared them to the traces of the Omen virus found on the cypher.

Chuck stopped his toil, and frustratingly put his face in his hands. Cole noticed Chuck from his own work, and decided to check on Chuck.

Cole entered the room and nodded. "I hope I'm not interrupting."

Chuck took a breath. "Not at all. What can I do for you, Agent Barker?"

Cole took a seat. "Please, call me Cole."

Chuck nodded. Cole stared at the screen. "Any progress?"

Chuck folded his arms. "Some, but I need time to re-engineer what I think the virus will look like. All I have is traces to work on."

Cole nodded in understanding. "I just wanted to apologize again for my actions. I feel we got off on the wrong foot."

Chuck sighed. "Actually, I'm the one who needs to apologize, Cole. It's just…well, Sarah and I went through a lot to be together. I suppose I need to stop feeling threatened by every beefcake super-spy that walks in the door."

Cole smiled. "Casey and Verbanski were kind enough to fill me in."

Chuck stared off to the side. "It still baffles me what Sarah sees in me. I mean, when all this started, I wasn't a trained spy, and I wasn't exactly every girl's catch."

Cole pondered Chuck's words before responding. "I believe Sarah sees plenty in you. Tonight, you walked into a room full of hackers that have eluded every country in the Western world, and used your skill set to recover the cypher."

Chuck nodded. "I'm sure you, or a trained spy could have done better."

Cole shook his head. "Not hardly. My cover would have been blown in the first 5 seconds. I can barely check my email, much less hack into a security system. We have gadgets for that sort of thing. You, my friend, are a natural."

Chuck lowered his head humbly. Cole pat Chuck on the leg. "You did a whiz bang job tonight, Chuck. You have an amazing team, and you married an amazing woman. If I were you, I would focus on what you do have, and don't worry about what you don't have."

Chuck gave a lopsided smile. "Thanks. I appreciate that."

Cole stood to leave. "You're quite welcome. I consider you a friend, Chuck. I hope I can hold the same honor with you."

Chuck smiled. "Absolutely."

Cole nodded and left the room. Sarah appeared from around the corner holding two coffees.

Sarah kissed Chuck on his forehead and took a seat.

Chuck sighed. "I'm sure you overheard all of that."

Sarah pointed to herself, and spoke in faux drama. "Spy."

Chuck grinned. "Need I had even asked?"

Sarah smiled. "Nope."

Sarah studied Chuck carefully. "Talk to me, Chuck."

Chuck motioned to the door. "He's a good spy. One of the good guys."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes. "That may be, but he isn't you."

Sarah leaned forward and took Chuck's hands. "Chuck, let me tell you what I see in you, since you apparently have a hard time understanding just how much I love you."

Chuck shook his head. "Sarah, you don't have to…"

Sarah's tone grew firm. "Chuck? Now is the time to listen, okay?"

Chuck nodded. "Okay."

Sarah rubbed her thumbs along the back of Chuck's hand. "You are the first guy that has ever treated me like a person. You are so considerate, kind, and you go out of your way to make me feel loved and appreciated. You are also the smartest person I have ever known. I've seen you figure things out with the slightest pieces of information. You are the reason we have been successful as a team. Please stop putting yourself down. It hurts me when you do that."

Chuck lowered his head sadly. "I'm, I'm sorry, Sarah. I'm being selfish."

Sarah leaned forward and captured Chuck's lips. "No you're not. We just need to work on your confidence."

Chuck glanced at the cypher. "I'm not sure I can figure this out, Sarah. I mean, there's not enough to go on. If the Omen virus gets out in the open, it will make the Apocalypse look like Disneyland, especially with nukes involved."

Sarah took a breath. "Well, so what. We'll find another way to stop it. No matter what happens, I will be right here beside you. Honey, we didn't get married because we thought life would be easy. We got married so we could be there for each other…in good times and in bad."

Chuck smiled, and kissed Sarah's hands. "I don't know what I would do without you. I love you."

Sarah cupped Chuck's face, and kissed him softly on the lips. "I love you too. We will figure this out, I promise."

 **A/N: Next Chapter: Get your flashlights ready…things are about to get even darker…**


	22. Chapter 22: The Ring Strikes Back

**Chapter 22: The Ring Strikes Back  
**

 **A/N: My thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

 **Echo Park**

Ellie stared at her wedding dress and smiled. Her wedding was next week, and she was ready to take the next step in her relationship with Devon.

Ellie took a deep breath and sighed. She was worried. Her mother was on a mission, and her spy family had been busy lately. She knew their work was important, but she couldn't help the pang of sorrow for feeling like her wedding was taking a back seat.

Ellie was broken from her musings by a knock on her door. She opened the door to find Sarah, with a concerned look on her face.

Ellie stood aside. "Come in, Sarah. Is everything alright?"

Sarah entered the apartment and studied Ellie. "Actually, I should be asking you that."

Ellie motioned for the couch and sighed. "I sometimes forget you're a spy."

Sarah checked the app on her phone with Chuck's location. He was safe and sound in Casey's apartment, where she left him.

Ellie glanced at Sarah's phone and grinned. "Keeping my brother on a short leash, are we?"

Sarah nodded. "I have to. There have been too many close calls lately. He's been hospitalized twice. The last time was the last straw." Sarah glanced out the window towards Casey's apartment.

Ellie laughed softly. "Don't get me wrong, Chuck has a tendency to get into trouble. I'm glad he has someone to keep him in-line."

Sarah clasped her hands together. "Okay, Ellie. Spill. I'm trained to read people. You look depressed about something."

Ellie sighed heavily. "You're right. I'm just worried about the wedding. Mom is off on a mission, and I hardly see my family anymore."

Sarah nodded in understanding. "I wish I could tell you what's going on, but trust me. This is big."

Ellie nodded. "I understand. The agreement I had with Diane was to help with the Intersect, but for the sake of security, I'm out of the loop on mission details. Well, unless it relates to the Intersect."

Sarah glanced ahead in deep thought, and spoke almost above a whisper. "I wish I could remember my wedding."

Ellie smiled sadly and took Sarah by the hand. "I know, sweetie. I promise, as soon as Dad and I develop an extraction, we'll get the corrupted Intersect out of you. When that happens, all of your memories will return. I'm sure of it."

Sarah smiled softly. "I remembered something last night. Our double date at that Japanese restaurant. Did Devon really grill me and Chuck about our sex life?"

Ellie chuckled softly. "He did. I got so mad at him. Devon has good intentions, but he can come across a little too blunt at times. He doesn't have a brain to mouth filter."

Sarah grinned. "At least he means well."

Ellie nodded in glee. "The night you came over for dinner for the first time, Devon thought you were angry at Chuck for destroying your soufflé. He heard the commotion in the bathroom, and thought the two of you were having make-up sex."

Sarah's eyes widened. "Really?"

Ellie nodded through her laughter.

Sarah lowered her head. "I was angry at Chuck. Well, at Casey too. They thought I…well, they thought I was a rogue agent."

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "He accused you of being a traitor?"

Sarah held up her hands in defense. "Ellie, it wasn't like that. When Casey and I entered Chuck's life, he didn't know who he could trust. In Chuck's defense, he did give me a very sweet apology."

Ellie's anger deflated. "Good. Otherwise, I owe him a severe ass kicking."

Sarah chuckled at the comment. "Trust me. I handled Chuck."

Sarah glanced away and frowned. "A little too harshly."

Ellie shook her head. "I doubt it. He knows better than to accuse people of wrongdoing."

Sarah sighed. "Actually, he had a very good reason to question my integrity. I wasn't exactly forthcoming with him about myself. The thing is, I learned after that mission, I either needed to give Chuck the truth, or keep my mouth shut. Lying to him is the worst thing I can do. That's one of the first lessons I learned about your brother. Trust doesn't come without honesty."

Ellie smiled. "I understand."

Sarah turned her body to face Ellie, and softened her tone. "Okay, enough about me. Tell me what I can do to make you feel better about your wedding?"

Ellie didn't blink. "Just make sure my family will be here."

Sarah smiled. "Done. Now, in the short-term, Casey and Verbanski picked up on your mood. They have been looking for an excuse to use that grill Casey loves so much. How about we all grill out tomorrow night?"

Ellie smiled. "I'd love to."

Sarah took Ellie's hand. "Ellie, nothing will interfere with your wedding. You have my word on that."

 **Ventura, California**

Keller sat in his Suburban, studying the two-story house intently.

Keller stole a glance at his "partner" for this operation. "Well, this is the place, Larkin. Let's get this done."

Bryce replied in a flat tone as he checked the magazine on his Glock 19. "I've been waiting on you, Keller."

Keller narrowed his eyes. "No firearms, Larkin. We do this soft."

Bryce rolled his eyes. "I'm never without a firearm, Keller."

Keller injected venom in his tone. "Look, you little shit. We do this my way, or you can stay your ass in the car."

Bryce smiled. "Wanna take it from me?"

Before Bryce could blink, Keller's M1911 was pointed between Bryce's eyes. "Don't need too, dumbshit. I'll just blow out what's left of your brains."

Bryce tossed the Glock on the dashboard. "Fine. We'll do it your way."

Keller un-cocked the hammer and returned the weapon to his holder. "Smart move. Now, we're wasting time. Let's go."

 _ **The Contessa**_

Alexei Volkoff stood on the bridge, enjoying the ice cream cone in his hands, with a smile on his face.

Volkoff muttered to himself, "I need to remain calm."

Moments later, Frost, Carina, and Zondra joined Volkoff on the bridge.

Frost spoke for the ladies. "You wanted to see us, Alexei?"

Frost smiled, holding up the cone. "Would you ladies care for an ice cream cone? It's quite delicious, and satisfying."

Frost gave a flat smile. "No thank you."

Volkoff gave a mischievous look. "You're missing out on a tasty treat."

Six men suddenly appeared carrying sub-machine guns. Volkoff laughed softly, and took a big lick of his ice cream cone.

Frost held up her hands. "Alexei, what is this?"

Volkoff's tone turned cold. "This, my dear, is what happens to those who betray me."

Frost looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Volkoff threw his ice cream angrily on the deck. "Don't play games with me! You know what you've done! I saw the logs from Hydra! You accessed the program and sent it to the CIA!"

Frost pleaded. "Alexei, I don't know what you're talking about! I would never betray you!"

Volkoff pulled up a satellite image. "Allow me to show you something. This ship has been following us from the time we entered the Mediterranean."

The satellite picture showed a US Navy destroyer. Volkoff panned the view to show _The Contessa_ about 10 miles ahead of the vessel.

Volkoff smiled. "I rest my case."

Volkoff snapped his fingers, and the guards restrained Carina and Zondra. Volkoff approached Frost and grabbed her under the chin.

Volkoff seethed. "I'm only going to ask this one more time. Who do you work for? If I don't hear the correct answer in the next 10 seconds, I am going to pass these two lovely ladies around to my men for their entertainment, then I'm going to start feeding them piecemeal to the sharks. You know I always keep my word."

Frost raised an eyebrow. "Is that a threat?"

Carina spoke in a venomous tone. "Mary, don't give this asshole the satisfaction!"

Frost sighed. "No, Carina. I won't bargain with your lives."

Zondra struggled against her captors. "Dammit, Mary! Don't say a fucking word!"

Frost subtly activated the panic beacon in her watch and stared Volkoff in the eyes. "Fine. I work for the CIA. By the way, my husband, who is more of a man than you will ever be, is tracking us. Do what you want to me, but so help me, if you lay a finger on either of these ladies, I will end you."

Volkoff laughed in glee. "You see, ladies? That's how you make a real threat."

Volkoff addressed his men. "Lock them in their staterooms."

Volkoff approached Frost and motioned for two men to restrain her. Volkoff grabbed Frost's face, and kissed her.

Volkoff took a step back, and removed two pictures from his pocket. The pictures were of Chuck and Ellie. "I have a little surprise of my own."

Frost's eyes widened. "How?"

Volkoff shrugged. "I've known for years. I had hoped to be a father to your children one day. Children love me!"

Volkoff smiled. "If you do not cooperate, I will dispatch Barbara and Jasmine to find Chuck. They will seduce him, then kill him. As for Eleanor, Marco and Armand will take care of her. I believe she is a doctor, is that right?"

Frost actually smiled. "Good luck. First of all, Chuck is married. As for Eleanor, Marco and Armand couldn't find their way out of a wet paper bag."

Volkoff smiled. "Have faith, my dear. As I said, if you cooperate, we won't have to find out."

Frost replied with a cold expression on her face. "What are you going to do with us?"

Volkoff motioned to the digital map display. "We are enroute to deliver a little surprise to our communist friends in Costa Gravas. My good friend, Premier Alejandro Goya has gone soft. His lovely wife, Hortencia, and Goya's closest advisor, Turrini, is about to stage a coup. But first, I am going to provide Costa Gravas with the ability to change the balance of power. I am arming Costa Gravas with nuclear weapons."

Volkoff approached Frost a touched her cheek. "Don't worry, my dear. I'm not going to harm you, or your lovely companions. I want you all to bear witness to the rise of Costa Gravas as a superpower in Latin America."

 **Ring Headquarters**

Sydney Prince couldn't believe her ears. The plan sounded too complex, and far-reaching for the Ring to coordinate effectively. She decided to voice her opinion to the Director.

"Director, I believe this plan will fail. We can't trust the word of the scorned wife of a communist dictator, and a former CIA agent with a fried pea-brain."

The Director nodded in understanding. "That's why I need you on this, Agent Prince. You and Decker are my best field operatives. Decker has Larkin under control, and I want you to personally oversee our little coup in Costa Gravas."

Prince sighed. "I wish I had your confidence, Director. Look, I was in the CIA when Larkin was an agent. He operates too much off script. He can't be trusted."

The Director smiled. "That's why you are going to work on an insurance policy. You see, Alexie Volkoff is supplying Costa Gravas with nuclear cruise missiles. This will give Costa Gravas the ability to strike the continental United States. They won't be able to hit Washington, but they can hit other key areas, such as Miami, Atlanta, and New Orleans."

Prince crossed her arms. "What do you need me to do?"

The Director handed Prince a folder. "You have two missions. You will act as a handler to an assassin who is being assigned to terminate Alejandro Goya. Second, you will capture Alexei Volkoff after he delivers the cruise missiles."

Prince opened the folder and her eyes widened. "John Casey? You must be joking."

The Director grinned. "Decker is taking care of Colonel Casey. You see, Casey was engaged in his youth, and has a daughter. We will be holding them as leverage."

Prince looked curious. "Where?"

The Director folded his arms. "They will be the guests of Premier Goya's lovely wife, Hortencia. You see, Colonel Casey will perform this task for us, or Senora Goya is going to feed Kathleen and Alexandra McHugh to her pet tigers."

 **DARPA Lab, Outside Phoenix, Arizona**

Bryce studied the schematics of the DARPA facility carefully. Keller was growing impatient at the pompous former CIA agent.

Keller sighed in frustration. "While we're young, Larkin."

Bryce bore daggers at Keller. "Look, this is important. I'm sure the feds beefed up security on the new Intersect from the last time I broke into a DARPA facility."

Keller glanced at the small facility. "You're positive the Intersect 2.0 is inside this lab?"

Bryce grinned. "Not entirely. But if I know Orion, he will store a version of the Intersect within proximity of his loser kid."

Keller took note of the handful of guards in the lobby. "Does the Director know about this?"

Bryce smiled. "Absolutely. This is sanctioned, I assure you. The Ring wants the Intersect, I'm about to give it to them."

Keller took a moment before responding. "I'd still like to confirm our orders."

Bryce replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "You know the SOP, Keller. We're in a communications blackout for 48 hours. That was our orders after delivering the MILF and the pint-size slut for their one-way flight to Costa Gravas."

Keller checked his watch. "Alright. Let's get moving. The faster we do this, the faster we can get back to Burbank. The sooner we capture Sarah Walker, the faster we can end this dysfunctional partnership."

Minutes later, Bryce and Keller were inside the Intersect room. Bryce handed Keller a pair of sunglasses, and activated the upload. Thousands of images flooded Bryce's mind. After about a minute and a half, the Intersect upload was complete.

Bryce grunted. "I feel like a god!"

Keller removed the sunglasses. "You're a fucking lunatic, you know that?"

Bryce flashed, then grabbed Keller by the throat, lifting him up a wall. "Thank you for your assistance, Colonel Keller. I think I'll end our partnership now."

The sound of Keller's neck breaking filled the room momentarily. Bryce cocked his head to the side and smiled.

As Bryce confidently left the facility, he muttered to himself. "Oh, Sarah. A real man is about to sweep you off your feet."

 **Costa Gravas**

Sydney Prince sat in the small café, nursing a cup of coffee. Hortencia Goya entered the establishment and strolled gracefully to the table.

Hortencia smiled. "Our guests are safe and sound as instructed."

Prince took a small sip of her coffee. "Good. Torture them if they get out of hand."

Hortencia scoffed. "We're not animals! They will be treated humanely!"

Prince shrugged. "Treat them how you want to treat them. That's not my concern. What is my concern, is you following the plan to the letter."

Hortencia folded her arms. "Is it absolutely necessary to kill Alejandro? He has a heart condition. He's week and feeble."

Prince leaned forward. "Your sentimentalism is touching, Hortencia. We'll make it painless. In fact, the man doing the job is one of the best. Your husband won't feel a thing."

Hortencia stared Prince in the eyes. "I want him poisoned. I don't want him mutilated, and put on display like a common criminal!"

Prince grabbed Hortencia by the arm. "Fine. But if you even think about backing out on our deal, you'll join him!"

Hortencia snatched her arm away. "Don't threaten me, you Pinche Puta! I'll cut your tongue out of your head, and feed it to you! I'm doing this for the revolution! Costa Gravas deserves strong leadership, not the sentiments of a weak puppy!"

Hortencia huffed. "I don't know what happened to Alejandro. He used to be strong, and fearless. Now, he has been poisoned by the illusion of democracy. He has forgotten his Marxist roots in favor of selling his soul to the capitalist pig!"

Prince held up her hands in a defensive posture. "Calm down, Hortencia. I'm just making sure you're still with us."

Hortencia rolled her eyes. "Just because I want my husband to die with honor doesn't mean I'm backing out on our deal. When is Comrade Volkoff arriving?"

Prince smiled. "Tomorrow night. His ship just cleared the Panama Canal. But, we have a problem. The US Navy is tailing the vessel."

Hortencia grinned. "Our fighters will take care of the American vessel."

Prince nodded. "Good. I'll make arrangements for our assassin."

 **Echo Park**

Casey completed the finishing touches on his latest bonsai tree when his phone rang. He answered, even though the caller ID displayed "Unknown Caller."

Casey answered curtly. "Casey."

Prince spoke in a calm tone. _"Hello, Colonel Casey. I am sending a video to your phone. Please watch it."_

Casey was about to respond, when he heard a beep on his phone, and opened the video file. His eyes widened. It was Kathleen and a young woman in the video. Both appeared to be unharmed, but clearly frightened.

Casey grunted angrily. "Alright. You got my attention. Who the hell is this?"

Prince responded in a matter-of-fact tone. _"My name is Sydney, Colonel Casey. Your ex and your daughter are safe…for now. Their safety depends entirely on your cooperation. Do we have an understanding?"_

Casey walked quickly to his computer console and activated a trace. _Daughter?_ "Yeah, we have an understanding."

Prince smiled. _"Good. You will proceed to the location I am sending to your phone. I believe in transparency, so I'll be frank. You're getting on a plane. Quietly, and without any fuss or your part. You are flying to Costa Gravas. I will make contact when you arrive. Your mission is to assassinate an old nemesis of yours, Alejandro Goya."_

Verbanski entered the apartment, and Casey quickly gave a signal for her to remain silent. Verbanski nodded and texted Sarah.

Casey grunted angrily. "Although I have no qualms putting a bullet in Generalissimo's head, I don't like doing it for traitorous scum."

Prince laughed. _"I thought you would be cooperative considering your target. Tell you what, I'll put your mind at ease. Your wife and daughter will not be harmed, and will be released upon completion of your assignment."_

Verbanski gave a signal to stall the caller. Chuck and Sarah entered the apartment quietly. Chuck went straight for a computer.

Casey turned solemn. "How do I know this isn't a setup? I didn't even know I had a daughter."

Prince replied in a faux apologetic tone. _"Oh, forgive me, Colonel. I'm sorry you're finding out about your daughter this way."_

Verbanski gave Casey a look of concern. Casey lowered his head. "Just don't hurt them. I'll do whatever you need me to do."

Prince smiled. _"Smart man. Your flight leaves in one hour."_

Prince disconnected the call. Casey stared at the phone and grunted angrily.

Verbanski approached Casey with a look of concern. "John, relax. We're on it."

Casey stared Verbanski in the eyes. "I didn't know."

Verbanski put a comforting arm on Casey. "I know you didn't. That doesn't matter right now. What matters is getting your daughter, and her mother home in one piece."

Sarah's phone rang, and she answered during the exchange. Chuck was focused on the computer, analyzing the call. His heart sank when he read the transcript. Seconds later, he had Kathleen and Alexandra's files ready.

Chuck approached Casey while Sarah walked into the kitchen to finish her phone conversation.

Chuck spoke solemnly. "She goes by Alex. She was born in 1984. Kathleen…her mom…is married."

Casey stared off to the side and muttered to himself. "She moved on. Good for you, Kathleen."

Casey nodded. "Bartowski, my real name is Alex Coburn. My death was faked in order for me to join a black ops unit."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Kathleen and Alex think you're dead?"

Casey took a seat. "Yeah. The day I became a spy, I had to sever all ties."

Chuck spoke softly. "I'm sorry, Casey."

Casey stared Chuck intently in the eyes. "Bartowski…I, uh, I really need you on this."

Chuck replied with conviction. "You can count on it. You've saved my life plenty of times, Casey. It will be my pleasure to return the favor."

Sarah entered the living room, and stared at Chuck in concern. "That was Beckman. Bryce and a former Marine Colonel broke into the DARPA facility in Phoenix. The surveillance indicates Bryce uploaded the Intersect 2.0, and killed his accomplice."

Sarah stared at Casey. "The accomplice was a Colonel James Keller."

Casey's nostrils flared. "That bastard!"

Sarah lowered her face, then cast her gaze on Chuck. "Beckman believes Bryce and Keller are working for the Ring, and abducted your former fiancé and daughter."

Casey clenched his fists. "When I get my hands on Larkin, I'm gonna tear him limb, from limb, from limb."

Sarah took a breath, and her tone changed. "You'll probably have to beat me to it. Beckman mentioned the intel suggests he wants me."

Chuck grew concerned. "Sarah, if he uploaded the 2.0, you won't be able to take him on alone!"

Sarah took Chuck's hands. "Chuck, I can handle Bryce."

Chuck shook his head. "No, you can't. It'll have to be me."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes. "Chuck, his mind is gone! He'll kill you!"

Chuck thought hard for a moment. "Not with Intersect C in my head. But, I have a plan. Bryce knows how we operate. He'll know we won't let Casey go alone. I have a hunch he'll be waiting for us at the airport."

Sarah glanced off to the side, then at Casey. "Casey, are you up for the magnet?"

Casey grinned. "Just one question. Who will be the magnet?"

Sarah gave a wicked smile. "Me."

 **Rialto Municipal Airport**

Casey waited patiently in his Crown Victoria, with Gertrude positioned in a concealed position to provide sniper cover. Chuck and Sarah were concealed in a position closer to Casey.

Casey received a text from Sydney Prince. _Your plane is arriving now._

Casey exited the car with a single bag. He approached the plane, and coughed before removing his mic.

Verbanski keyed her mic. _"Alright, guys. No sign of Larkin, or anyone else. Casey is going dark."_

Sarah keyed her mic. _"Copy that."_

Sarah gave Chuck a quick kiss. "Don't worry, sweetie. I'll be fine."

Chuck took a breath. "I've got your back."

Sarah exited her position, and walked with her hands visible toward the guards, who were searching Casey.

Sarah smiled. "Relax, guys. Prince allowed Casey a plus one to make sure there were no surprises."

One of the guards nodded. "Understood. Stay where you are."

Sarah gave a curt nod. "Understood."

Once Casey was onboard the plane, the doors closed and the engines screamed, putting the plane in motion. Sarah scanned the area, but was surprised when she felt a hand wrap around her throat from behind.

"Hello, Mrs. Anderson. Miss me?"

Sarah spoke through gritted teeth. "Not hardly."

Verbanski spoke calmly to Chuck. _"Chuck, keep cool. Let's play this out, just like we talked about."_

Chuck hissed into his mic. _"I can't stand anyone putting a hand on Sarah like that, Gertrude!"_

Verbanski replied reassuringly. _"Tell you what, Chuck. I'll make you a deal. If you stay calm, and relax, I'll make sure he never lays a hand on Sarah ever again. Deal?"_

Chuck didn't reply, wanting to hear the conversation between Bryce and Sarah.

Bryce smiled. "You look as beautiful as ever, Mrs. Anderson. I like the new hairstyle."

Sarah reached for one of her knives. "The last time I saw you, I made you a promise. Do you remember that promise?"

Bryce shrugged. "Not really. But, if it has anything to do with you on your hands and knees, I'll gladly let you keep that promise."

Sarah stabbed Bryce in the shoulder. The act caused Bryce to let go of Sarah's throat.

Sarah seethed. "Allow me to refresh your memory. I said I would kill you if you ever came around me or Chuck again."

Bryce pulled the knife out of his shoulder, and tossed it casually aside. "Where is Chuckles? I'd love for him to watch what I am about to do to you. It's been a long time, Sarah. Too long."

Sarah attacked with a round-house kick that would have taken Bryce's head off, had the Intersect not helped Bryce counter the motion. In one swift move, Bryce swept Sarah's leg, and she landed hard on her back. Bryce immediately dove on top of her, pinning her down.

Chuck decided enough was enough. The Intersect calculated the angle, and timing of the knife he removed from his vest. The moment Bryce raised his hand, about to slap Sarah, a knife embedded in his wrist.

Bryce stared at the blade, now stuck in his wrist, in awe. He stood and turned. A sadistic smile formed on his face as Chuck walked casually toward him.

Bryce gave a suave smile. "Hello, Chuck. I suppose this has been brewing for a long time."

Chuck replied sadly. "Bryce, I know you're still in there. This person that you think you are, isn't you."

Bryce narrowed his eyes, as a flood of memories went through his mind. He held his head.

Chuck continued his approach, removing his handgun. "Listen to me! You're not working for the Ring! You are a CIA agent, one of the best! More importantly, despite all you've done, all that has happened between us…I still care about you!"

Bryce cried out. "NO YOU DON'T! I DESTROYED YOU, CHUCK! I RUINED YOUR LIFE!"

Chuck shook his head. "That's not true, Bryce! Everything that happened after Stanford, happened by the choices I made! They happened because I chose to let myself fall so deep into the abyss, I never would have seen light again, had it not been for you sending me the Intersect! If that hadn't happened, I never would have met Sarah!"

Bryce pulled his hair. "Sarah is mine! She was always mine, and you took her from me!"

Sarah maneuvered herself to her stomach, and removed her S&W 5906 from the small of her back.

Bryce pulled a handgun, and raised it at Chuck. "You hate me, Chuck! I know you do!"

Chuck stared Bryce in the eyes. "Bryce…I forgive you."

Bryce shook his head. "No…"

Bryce flashed. Chuck saw the flash, and took a steady breath. "Bryce! Don't you do this!"

Bryce smiled. "Chuck…the Pacific Concert Hall. Remember. Pacific Concert Hall. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I've got one friend in this world…"

Bryce put the gun to his temple, and squeezed the trigger.

Chuck ran toward Bryce, screaming. "NOOOOO!"

Sarah sprang to her feet, and kicked the handgun away from Bryce's hand. She stared down at Bryce's lifeless form, pitying the fallen agent.

Sarah walked calmly toward Chuck, who was on his knees, with his face in his hands. Sarah knelt in front of him, and took Chuck's hands.

Sarah stared deep in Chuck's eyes. "It's over now. Bryce is gone."

Chuck took a breath, and replied in a broken tone. "I know why he did it, Sarah. He was fighting the corrupted Intersect. I could see it in his eyes."

Verbanski sprinted to the scene with her rifle slung over her shoulder. She quickly scanned for threats.

Verbanski put a hand on Sarah's shoulder. "Cleaners are on the way."

Sarah gave Verbanski a nod. "Thanks."

Sarah took Chuck's hand and kissed it. "Chuck, you might not want to believe this, but he did the right thing."

Chuck replied softly. "I know."

Sarah nodded. "If he hadn't done it himself, I would have. Bryce needed to die. His mind was gone, and he wasn't the same person anymore. I don't believe he was the same person for a very long time."

Chuck took a steady breath. "He was my friend, and I will remember him as such. Don't get me wrong, he wasn't perfect, and had a lot to answer for…but I choose to believe he had some good left in him."

Sarah glanced off to the side and smiled. "You really are a very special man, Chuck. I hope Bryce knew how fortunate he was to have you looking out for him, despite all he did to you."

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "He knew. I'm sure of it."

 **Castle**

Beckman closed the file, and clasped her hands together. "This situation is getting more and more complex by the minute. We've lost contact with Frost and her team, the Ring is blackmailing Casey to assassinate the Costa Gravan Premier, and now, Larkin blows his brains out from a defective Intersect."

Beckman studied Chuck's sad expression carefully. "Mr. Bartowski. I feel the outcome of this fight will rest squarely on your shoulders. I hesitate when I say this, but it is time for you to step into a new role. It is time for you to become a spy."

Sarah was about to say something, when Beckman raised a hand. "I know what you're going to say, Sarah. I understand completely how you feel."

Beckman took a breath. "No one is going to ask Chuck to complete a Red Test. He has already proven he won't hesitate to save lives with lethal force if he is left with no other alternative."

Sarah spoke passionately. "General, please..."

Beckman smiled reassuringly. "Sarah, we are not asking Chuck to change. We are not asking him to turn into anything more than who he is. He will need you now more than ever."

Sarah deflated. "It's just…we haven't even had a honeymoon yet, and…"

Beckman nodded in understanding. "The moment we clear up this mess, I am sending the two of you to the location of your choosing."

Sarah spoke a little too quickly than she intended. "What about when I get pregnant? What about starting a family?"

Chuck's eyes widened. "You want to have kids?"

Sarah smiled. "Yes, I do."

Chuck's smile could have blinded Sarah.

Beckman clasped her hands together. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. There are other roles in the CIA and NSA suitable for both of your talents that doesn't involve field work."

Sarah stared at Beckman in disbelief. "You would do that…for us?"

Beckman smiled. "Nothing but the best, for my best team, Agent Bartowski."

Sarah took Chuck's hand. "Thank you, General."

Beckman turned her attention to Chuck. "Chuck…are you ready for this?"

Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips, then addressed Beckman confidently. "General…let's do this."

 **USS BAINBRIDGE, Near the Cayman Islands**

Petty Officer Bower's eyes widened when Costa Gravan fighters appeared on radar. The ship immediately went to General Quarters to repel an attack.

The ship's defenses warded off the attack with furious precision. The ship's Phalanx CIWS shot down missile after missile fired at the ship. Four Costa Gravan fighters were shot down with the ship's surface-to-air missiles.

One lucky missile fired from a Costa Gravan fighter hit home, damaging the ship. Captain Lassiter turned his ship at high speed to disengage. The attack ceased.

Bower waited patiently in the CIC for word on the condition of the ship. Around an hour later, Captain Lassiter addressed the crew.

" _Crew of the BAINBRIDGE. We have successfully defended ourselves against an attack by Costa Gravan aircraft. The ship sustained a direct hit to our aft flight deck and hangar. We also sustained damage to the aft Tomahawk launchers. Damage Control teams have contained the fires, and there is no flooding in the aft sections of the ship."_

Captain Lassiter paused. _"We lost a number of our shipmates, and many others are injured. Despite our losses, I am proud of the professionalism displayed by each and every crewmember of this ship. You have met the enemy, and shown him what the BAINBRIDGE can do. We will remain at General Quarters until further notice. Stay sharp. They may try to hit us again, but we'll be ready if they do. Help is on the way. That is all."_

Bower rested his face in his hands with tears in his eyes. Jones stared straight ahead.

Jones glanced at Bower. "J…we were in a battle…this is surreal."

Bower took a breath. "Yeah. This is what we trained for, Jonesy. Don't worry, the Captain has things well in hand."

Jones nodded. "Does this mean we're at war with Costa Gravas?"

Bower sighed. "I don't know. What I do know is if they want a fight, they just asked for one."

 **Castle**

Orion ran into the conference room with a look of panic on his face. "General, sorry to interrupt, but Costa Gravan aircraft just attacked the BAINBRIDGE."

Beckman's eyes widened. "Jesus, those idiots just started a damn war!"

Orion nodded. "My contact on the BAINBRIDGE tells me Mary, Carina, and Zondra haven't been seen on deck in quite some time. I believe their cover is blown. Mary activated her emergency distress beacon."

Sarah spoke with determination. "General, I suggest we get airborne now."

Beckman nodded. "I agree. Alright. Orion, pack up what you'll need. You'll be joining the team on this op. I'll speak with Admiral Burke, and have a SEAL Team on standby to board _The Contessa._ "

Orion interjected. "General, I would like my contact on the BAINBRIDGE to join me in handling the surveillance. He's a sharp kid, and I could use him."

Beckman picked up the phone. "I'll see to it. Good luck, team."

Chuck stood, and stared straight ahead. "Ellie's wedding is next week."

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's arm. "We'll be there. Trust me, Chuck."

 **Costa Gravas**

Sydney Prince watched as the plane carrying John Casey taxied.

Prince spoke confidently into the phone pressed to her ear. "The plan is working, Director. While we divert attention to Costa Gravas, you'll be free to deploy the device at the Intelligence Summit."

The Director smiled. _"Excellent work, Agent Prince. It's time to proceed to the second phase of our plan. Have the good Colonel take care of Goya at his birthday gala tomorrow night. Once we detonate the device in Los Angeles, the United States will blame Costa Gravas for the attack."_

Prince frowned. "Is Bilden the best choice to take over as President? I mean, the guy gives me the willies."

The Director paused. _"Not really, but he does what he is told. Bilden will be a puppet."_

Prince replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I hope you're right."

Prince disconnected the call as Casey strolled up to her.

Prince smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Colonel Casey. You have quite a reputation."

Casey scowled. "Good. Then you know what I'm going to do to you when this is over."

Prince laughed. "You've got spirit. I like that. Let's make you comfortable, and then we will discuss logistics. Oh, and I'm sure you'll want to see your family."

Casey narrowed his eyes. "What's the catch?"

Prince shrugged. "No catch. Blackmail only works when the other party is assured that their blackmailer won't double-cross them. I'm not stupid, Colonel Casey."

Casey grunted. "I would thank you, but that seems a little absurd, wouldn't you agree?"

Prince smiled. "I won't hold it against you. I would be pissed too if someone kidnapped my family...not that I care to have a family. But, unlike my colleagues, I believe in using the right tool for the job. You will be my tool. In order for you to work properly, I need to make sure you actually work. So, your assurance that your family will be kept safe provided you cooperate, is my reassurance that you will follow my orders."

Casey chuckled softly. "Unbelievable. A traitor with a fucking conscience. That's a first."

Prince bobbed her head from side to side as she walked. "What can I say? I aim to please."

Casey muttered under his breath. "Just wait 'til this is over. I'll show you what this tool can really do when I remove your head from your body with my bare hands."

 **A/N: Next Chapter: The race against time begins on two fronts.**


	23. Chapter 23: Fog of War

**Chapter 23: Fog of War  
**

 **A/N: My thanks to everyone who reviewed the story. I am behind on responding to reviews, my apologies for that. Things got crazy in the real world after the Thanksgiving holiday.  
**

 **White House Situation Room**

President Levy stared in disbelief at the report in his hands. 7 American Sailors were dead, and 23 wounded in the unprovoked attack on the USS BAINBRIDGE by Costa Gravan aircraft.

Admiral Burke, with a stern look on his face, broke the uneasy silence. "Mr. President, we have to respond. This was an act of war."

The President replied with a grim look. "I am aware of that, Admiral."

General Marcus glanced at Admiral Burke, and sighed. "Mr. President, none of us in this room wants to go to war, but we can't let this attack go unanswered without swift action."

President Levy closed the folder and took a breath. "I need everyone with the exception of the Joint Chiefs to leave the room, please. Thank you."

With stunned looks on their faces, the President's Cabinet and National Security Council left the room in uneasy silence. Once the room was clear, President Levy motioned for his aide to open the door on the far side of the Situation Room. General Beckman entered the room and took a seat.

President Levy gave Beckman a small smile. "General Beckman. You have the floor."

Beckman nodded. "Thank you, Mr. President. Gentleman, what I am about to tell you cannot leave this room. My team is enroute to initiate an operation to thwart an attempt on Premier Alejandro Goya's life. To complicate matters, a shipment of nuclear cruise missiles has arrived in Costa Gravas."

General Marcus' eyes widened. "You mean to tell us Costa Gravas has nukes?"

Beckman stared Marcus in the eyes. "The missiles were provided by Alexie Volkoff."

General Bill Vandegrift, the Commandant of the Marine Corps chimed in. "Jesus, we've got a mad man on our hands."

The President held up a hand to calm the room. "General Beckman, what are you proposing?"

Beckman spoke in a calm tone. "To be honest, it'll be tricky. But, if my team is successful, this could turn Costa Gravas into a valuable partner in Latin America, rather than an enemy."

President Levy addressed Admiral Burke. "Admiral Burke, what naval assets do we have in the area to support Beckman's team? I'm of the opinion if we hit Costa Gravan command and control, Bechman's team can focus on Goya. That should cripple their ability to use those missiles."

Admiral Burke opened a folder. "The ENTERPRISE is conducting carrier qualifications in the South Atlantic. I've already re-directed the ship to the area. The cruisers GETTYSBURG and HUE CITY are enroute as we speak, supported by the destroyers ROOSEVELT and FARRAGUT. General Vandegrift and I agreed to send the amphibious assault ship IWO JIMA, with the 26th Marine Expeditionary Unit to the area in the event we need to deploy ground troops. We can also rely on support from NAS Key West."

The President nodded. "Excellent. General Mitchell, I would like for you to put the 2d Bomb Wing at Barksdale Air Force Base on alert. Will they need support?"

General Andy Mitchell, the Air Force Chief of Staff nodded. "Yes, Mr. President. We can use the 91st Air Refueling Squadron at MacDill."

President Levy sighed. "General Beckman, your team will extract Goya. As soon as they are in the clear, the Navy will launch a Tomahawk strike to render those missiles useless. The Air Force will conduct a bombing campaign if necessary. Special Operations Command will participate if it comes down to deploying ground troops, but I would like to avoid that if possible. What's going on with Goya?"

Beckman grinned. "Mr. President, it seems Goya has a serious heart condition. We have also learned his wife is staging a coup."

The President narrowed his eyes. "His wife? What the hell, did Goya forget an anniversary or something?"

Beckman shook her head amused. "I wish it were that simple. The intelligence suggests Goya has been planning democratic elections in Costa Gravas. His wife is a hardliner, and has formed an alliance with the Ring."

General Marcus grinned. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned."

General George Bradley, the Army Chief of Staff snorted. "Apparently, William Congreve wasn't much of a lady's man."

General Vandergrift chuckled. "Yeah, but he was a helluva playwright."

President Levy smiled. "I admire Admirals and Generals with culture."

General Marcus held up his hands. "What? Jomini and Clausezwitz were both learned, and cultured men."

Admiral Burke held up a finger. "So was Sun Tzu."

The President shook his head in glee. "General Beckman, please continue."

Beckman clasped her hands together. "To make a long story short, we are going to use the fog of war to save Goya's life, and possibly, his marriage. In exchange, we can hope to gain an ally."

 **C-17, Somewhere over the Gulf of Mexico**

Chuck gripped his seat with a look of terror on his face. Verbanski finished checking her parachute before putting it on. Sarah decided to change into her mission gear in the crew bathroom on the plane. Chuck noticed Sarah looked slightly ill.

Verbanski smirked. "Come on, Chuck. You'll love it. There is nothing more thrilling than jumping out of a plane."

Chuck squeaked. "Who in their right mind enjoys jumping out of a perfectly good airplane? Why can't we just land?"

Verbanski spoke reassuringly. "Operational security. It's much safer for us to parachute in."

Chuck felt Sarah's hands wrap around his chest from behind. "Chuck. Sweetheart. Do you trust me?"

Chuck nodded quickly.

Sarah grinned, and moved next to the seat to give Chuck a full view of her attire.

Chuck glanced at Sarah, and his eyes widened.

Sarah rested her hands on her hips. "Do you like it?"

Chuck stammered. "Yes! Yes! Absolutely! You look…incredible!"

The look of awe on Chuck's face made Sarah beam inside. _This should take his mind off the jump._

Sarah leaned down and gave Chuck a soft kiss on his lips. "Thank you, sweetie."

Sarah slid slowly into her seat and crossed her long legs in a pair of black boots that stopped over her knees. The wet look catsuit from her CAT Squad days still fit perfectly. Sarah opened a compact and checked her hair and make-up.

Chuck shook out the cobwebs and took a deep breath. "This is so not fair."

Sarah smiled innocently. "What?"

Chuck motioned to Sarah's wardrobe with his hands. "You know…this…what you're doing."

Sarah leaned her face inches from Chuck's. "What am I doing?"

Chuck's face visibly relaxed. "Using your gorgeous body to take my mind off jumping out of this plane. That's cheating."

Sarah blushed. "Thank you. That was sweet. Actually, I remember making a promise to you in reference to this catsuit. Besides, I don't consider this cheating. I consider this helping my husband overcome his fear of heights. Chuck, I promise it won't be as bad as you think."

Chuck blinked. "Sarah, I'm terrified of heights."

Sarah took Chuck's hands. "Sweetie, we're doing a tandem jump."

Chuck gulped. "What does that mean?"

Sarah spoke reassuringly. "You'll be attached to me by a harness. We're jumping together so I can keep my eye on you the whole time."

Orion appeared from the front of the plane wearing a parachute. "Guys, we jump in two minutes."

Sarah helped Chuck into his harness. Chuck stared at his dad confused.

Orion approached and put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "I never told you this, but I was in the 101st Airborne in Vietnam."

Chuck replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I thought you were about to tell me you're a fan of _Drop_ Zone. That explains why you look so calm and relaxed, while I'm about to piss myself."

Orion chuckled. "Come on, Son. It'll be fun. This is the most fun you'll ever have with your…oh, never mind. That's a bad joke around ladies."

Sarah smirked. "I know the rest of that joke."

Chuck muttered to himself. "Looks like the jokes on me."

Sarah spun Chuck around and attached the safety line to Chuck's harness. Chuck winced when she tugged on his harness.

Sarah stared at Chuck concerned. "Is your harness too tight?"

Chuck replied dryly. "No, but I see why they call this thing a ball-buster."

This time, Sarah winced. "Oh, sorry."

The team moved to the door. Sarah felt Chuck tense.

Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear. "Did you flash yet?"

Chuck squeaked. "Yeah…but that didn't stop me from freaking out!"

Chuck chanted in a slight state of panic. "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God…"

Sarah smiled as an idea entered her mind. She moved her mouth close to Chuck's ear.

Sarah suckled Chuck's earlobe softly. "Trust me, Chuck."

Chuck's eyes widened. Orion and Verbanski jumped. Sarah grabbed Chuck's face, planted a passionate kiss on his lips, and gently pushed Chuck, and herself, out of the plane.

Sarah wrapped her legs around Chuck's waist, and held Chuck around the neck. She crammed her tongue down Chuck's throat, kissing him for all she was worth. Chuck's hands held Sarah firmly around her waist.

Sarah grabbed her rip-cord and deployed the parachute. She tightened her grip on Chuck as she felt their bodies jolt upwards. Sarah broke contact with Chuck's lips as the parachute deployed, then kissed him again.

As Chuck and Sarah descended to the ground, Sarah expertly landed the two safely. Sarah slowly broke the kiss, and smiled at her spellbound husband. Chuck's eyes remained closed.

Chuck slowly opened his eyes and squeaked. "Okay…I'm ready…let's get this over with."

Sarah chuckled. "Chuck, we're on the ground."

Chuck glanced around in confusion. "Huh?"

Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's chest. "I'm so proud of you. You completed your first jump."

Chuck stared at the sky in disbelief. "I did? Huh."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Mmmhmm."

Chuck licked his lips when Sarah broke the kiss. "Wow…that was…incredible."

Sarah whispered in Chuck's ear. "My thoughts exactly. If, uh, your dad and Verbanski weren't here, it would have been interesting to take things a little further."

Chuck replied breathless. "That was the most…I don't know, romantic and terrifying thing we've ever done."

Sarah glanced over Chuck's shoulder to Orion and Verbanski, who were collecting their parachutes.

Sarah stared at Chuck through her eyelashes. "Chuck, I know this is really, really bad timing…but I am so turned on right now."

Chuck studied Sarah's eyes. "That makes two of us. By the way, that catsuit you're wearing is totally hot."

Verbanski and Orion approached.

Sarah gave Chuck a quick kiss and whispered softly. "Tonight."

Chuck nodded.

A few meters away, a Humvee approached the group.

Verbanski turned and checked her watch. "That must be our ride."

As the group approached the vehicle, Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear. "Did I mention how gorgeous you look?"

Sarah turned and stared Chuck in the eyes, smiling mischievously. "You did say I look hot."

Chuck helped Sarah into the Humvee. "Well, you also look gorgeous."

Sarah leaned her head out of the vehicle and kissed Chuck softly on the lips.

 **NAS Key West**

Petty Officer Bower stood outside the headquarters building waiting patiently. He was surprised when he was ordered to NAS Key West by helicopter to await the arrival of the team he had been working with. His mind drifted to his ship, and the Sailors who lost their lives in the attack. Bower knew the upcoming operation was important, and although he felt like a small fish in a big ocean, he was ready to do his part.

The Humvee approached, and Orion was the first to exit. Bower was surprised when Orion ran up to him, and wrapped him in a hug. Bower returned the hug awkwardly.

Orion broke the embrace and shook Bower's hand. "I'm glad to finally meet you, son. How's your wife doing?"

Bower nodded. "It's a pleasure to meet you too, Sir. She's…well, she's hanging in there. They let me call her last night. The attack scared the daylights out of her. It's all over the news."

Orion smiled sadly. "I'm sorry about that. You're alive. That's what's important."

Orion turned. "I would like to introduce you to my son, daughter-in-law, and a colleague. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski, and Gertrude Verbanski."

Chuck took Bower's hand. "It's great to finally meet you. Welcome to the team."

Bower looked confused. "The team?"

Chuck shook his head in amusement. "I'm sorry. Dad was supposed to tell you. You're being assigned to our team."

Bower replied with a look of shock. "Wow…um, okay."

Sarah took Bower's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Petty Officer."

Bower nodded. "Thank you, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you too. Some of the spooks tell me you, and Mr. Bartowski are legends."

Sarah gave Bower a wink. "Spooks are trained to lie, you know."

Bower chuckled. "I'll take that under advisement, Ma'am."

Sarah smiled warmly at Bower. "Please, call me Sarah. By the way, I suppose congratulations are in order. Chuck and I hear you are about to be a father."

Bower lowered his head sadly. "I am…I wish I could be there."

Chuck's heart broke seeing the sad expression on Bower's face. "I can't imagine what this must be like for you. We're a close group. Well, we're family. When this thing is over, I promise we'll see to it you get to see your family."

Bower smiled sadly. "I appreciate that, Mr. Bartowski."

Chuck smiled. "Please, call me Chuck."

Verbanski approached and gave Bower a handshake. "I'm Verbanski. It's a pleasure to meet you, Sailor."

Bower smiled. "Likewise, Ma'am."

Verbanski turned coy. "I know your momma probably smacked you across the head if you didn't call a lady 'ma'am,' but you can dispense with the formalities, alright?"

Bower chuckled. "I'll try. Old habits are hard to break."

Orion smiled. "There is nothing wrong with manners. But like Chuck said, we're family on this team."

Bower nodded humbly. Orion put his hand on Bower's shoulder reassuringly.

Beckman appeared at the entrance. Bower snapped to attention and saluted. Beckman returned the salute, and gave a friendly nod to the Petty Officer. Beckman had taken a liking to him. His professionalism and respectful nature made a positive first impression.

Beckman addressed the group. "Alright, team. We don't have much time. Orion, you and Petty Officer Bower will handle surveillance and logistics. You will quarterback the operation from here. Agent and Mrs. Bartowski, the two of you are going undercover."

Sarah glanced at Chuck and smiled. " _Agent_ Bartowski."

Chuck grinned. "I guess that means I'm not the Mrs., Agent Bartowski."

Bower glanced at Orion. "Are they always like this?"

Orion snorted. "I'm afraid so."

Bower grinned. "Don't get me wrong. I think it's awesome."

Chuck narrowed his eyes playfully. "You sound like my future brother-in-law."

Beckman smiled. "Which reminds me. Doctors Woodcomb and Bartowski have been asked to participate in this operation. Strictly as medical support."

Chuck crossed his arms. "I see your angle here, General. I read that Goya has a heart condition."

Beckman nodded in agreement. "That is correct. There is a birthday gala for Goya being held tonight. Your cover will be Mr. and Mrs. Charles. We have developed a cover for you, Chuck, as a wealthy oil tycoon, looking to be granted drilling rights off Costa Gravan waters. Sarah, you will obviously be Chuck's wife."

Chuck grinned, and spoke in a fake Texas accent. "Well, Mrs. Charles? It would appear we have ourselves a shindig to attend."

Sarah gave Chuck a dazzling smile, and spoke in a fake Texas accent. "Why, I declare, Mr. Charles. You are such a charmer."

Bower snorted. "Good grief. Who taught you folks how to speak with a Texas accent?"

Sarah stared at Bower skeptically. "The CIA. Why?"

Bower shook his head. "No offense, but your instructor was a doofus. Listen to the way I talk. That's how Texans speak."

Chuck grinned. "Well, Mrs. Charles, it would appear we have a tutor in how to talk like a Texan."

 **Costa Gravas**

Chuck and Sarah arrived by plane as guests of the Costa Gravan Minister of the Interior. Verbanski posed as their pilot, and would remain with the plane for a quick extraction. The Minister was pleased to have a wealthy oil tycoon interested in drilling offshore. He was surprised the couple arrived after the Costa Gravan attack on an American vessel.

The Minister met Chuck and Sarah at the airport. "Senor Charles. It is such an honor to finally meet you. I do apologize about the added security. We, uh, had an incident recently with the Americans."

Chuck smiled gracefully. "No need to apologize, Manuel. You don't mind if I call you Manuel, do ya?"

The Minister nodded with a smile. "Not at all, Senor Charles."

Sarah put on her Gucci sunglasses and held Chuck's arm.

The Minister extended his hand to Sarah. "You must be Senora Charles. We are honored."

Sarah extended her hand and smiled. "Thank you for having us. No need to apologize about that incident. I'm sure it was a big misunderstanding."

The Minister nodded quickly. "Sadly, it was. We thought the American vessel was a threat. Generalissimo Goya will be extending his sincerest apologies to the Americans for this tragic event."

Sarah sighed. "Charles, baby, I'm famished. I'm so hungry, I could eat a cow."

Chuck kissed Sarah on the cheek. "Now, now, darlin'. We'll find a bite to eat in a spell. Let's not wear out our welcome before we've had a chance to sit down and talk turkey."

Sarah grinned. Bower's instruction on southern colloquialisms and expressions was paying off. The Minister looked confused, but simply smiled and nodded.

The Minister motioned toward a waiting limo. "I have arranged transportation to our finest resort in Costa Gravas."

Chuck smiled. "That's very kind of you, Manuel. I could use a few winks before tonight's party. How 'bout you, darlin'?"

Bower spoke into Chuck's mic. _"Good job, guys. Chuck, don't draw out the word darling'. Two syllables, not two syllables lasting two seconds each."_

Sarah gave Chuck a wink as the two headed for the limo.

 **Goya's Mansion**

Volkoff paced inside his cell, his anger brewing by the minute. Once _The Contessa_ arrived in port, his ship was seized, and his crew captured. Frost, Carina, and Zondra were in a holding cell next to Volkoff.

Goya walked casually down the stairs to his dungeon, puffing calmly on a cigar.

Goya held up his hands and smiled. "Senor Volkoff. I apologize for your ill treatment."

Volkoff seethed. "What is the meaning of this, Alejandro?"

Goya nodded in understanding. "We had an incident with an American destroyer. Five of my fighters attacked the vessel without authorization. I believe I have traitors in my ranks."

Volkoff spoke through gritted teeth. "Then why am I in a damn dungeon!?"

Goya smiled. "As a precaution, I assure you. Is the food to your liking? I assume the lobster and wine was enjoyable? What about the cigars? It's from my private stock. Rolled on the thighs of our lovely senoritas."

Volkoff deflated. "Yes, the meal was most enjoyable, Alejandro."

Goya clasped his hands together. "Good."

Goya studied the three women in the cell next to Volkoff. "Ladies, my apologies for the rustic accommodations. I assume the CIA has a good reason for implanting spies on Senor Volkoff's ship?"

Frost crossed her arms. "Generalissimo Goya, if you release us, I will see to it the CIA is aware you did not order the attack on that destroyer."

Goya studied Frost while puffing on his cigar. "Senora, the American government tried to assassinate me. They sent an agent to kill me. He took out a number of my best men, but he failed to kill me. Why should I trust the Americans?"

Frost decided to turn the tables. "Why should we trust you? Your fighters attacked one of our vessels. That was an act of war."

Goya shrugged. "We considered the vessel a threat. It was close to our waters."

Zondra chimed in. "That's bullshit. The vessel was in international waters, and posed no threat to your country."

Goya narrowed his eyes. "Semantics."

Carina rolled her eyes. "You'll think semantics when the Marines hit your beach, and put Costa Gravas in the rock pile business. That's all that'll be left when they're done with your shitty little island."

Goya shrugged, and turned to leave. "Enjoy your stay. I will do everything I can to ensure your safety, and comfort."

Goya exited the dungeon, and paused, leaning against a wall. His advisor, Turrini, studied Goya carefully.

Goya glanced around and spoke quietly to Turrini. "Any news on who ordered the attack?"

Turrini took a breath. "No, Generalissimo. I assure you, I have our best agents investigating. The one remaining pilot who survived the attack hasn't been found yet. We believe he had to ditch his plane."

Goya sighed. "Find him. Do whatever it takes. We cannot afford to have the Americans on our backs. Especially with traitors in my ranks."

Turrini narrowed his eyes. "Traitors? Generalissimo…"

Goya held up his hands angrily. "Enough! Someone ordered this attack to provoke the Americans, I'm sure of it! That tells me one thing. Someone is trying to undermine my authority."

Goya headed to his room angrily. Turrini noticed Hortencia motion to him from around the corner.

Hortenica spoke quietly. "Have the missiles been removed?"

Turrini frowned. "My men haven't been able to get close to the ship. Goya beat us to it, and had the ship impounded upon arrival."

Hortenica sighed. "For our plan to work, we have to get those missiles. If Alejandro finds out what is on board, it could spell disaster for the revolution."

 **Pacific Concert Hall, Los Angeles**

Decker stood on the rooftop of a building across from the Pacific Concert Hall. The Ring decided to move the bomb to the Pacific Concert Hall the moment the Omen Virus activated. The bomb was currently safe and sound in a nuclear radiology lab 5 blocks from the concert hall.

After the Intelligence Summit, the leaders of the intelligence community, and the President, were to be treated to a symphony in the Pacific Concert Hall. The plan was for the device to arm automatically once the music began, and detonate when the music ended. The symphony would run non-stop for around an hour and a half.

Decker grinned. "This will be one helluva bang."

Decker stared off to the surrounding area. "All these little people have no idea their days are numbered. Too bad."

 **Somewhere in the Nevada dessert**

Robin Cunnings and Justin Sullivan drove silently through the dessert north of Las Vegas. In the back of the SUV, Colin Davis was tied up, believing he was being moved to a safe house.

Sullivan pointed to a rock formation. "That's the spot."

Cunnings smiled. "How fitting. It looks just like a tomb."

Once the vehicle stopped, Sullivan glanced at Cunnings. "I suppose you'll want to take this one."

Cunnings pouted. "If you don't mind. You got to take care of mommy dearest."

Sullivan smiled, then exited the vehicle. He opened the rear passenger door, and helped Davis exit the vehicle. Cunnings walked over to the rock formation, and found the opening to the makeshift crypt. Sullivan opened the door, and smiled at the decomposing form of Davis' mother.

Sullivan grinned. "How sweet. Justin placed her in her favorite rocking chair."

Davis glanced around the area. "Where is the safe house?"

Sullivan pointed to Cunnings. "Just over that ridge."

Sullivan led Davis to the crypt, and Cunnings casually walked around behind Davis. She approached from behind, and put her arm around his shoulder.

Cunnings smiled. "I have something to show you Colin…as my appreciation for completing the Omen Virus."

Davis nodded quickly. Cunnings walked Davis to the crypt, and Davis' eyes widened when his dead mother, sitting in a rocking chair inside the crypt, caused Davis to scream in agony.

Cunnings removed her knife, and cut Davis' throat. The sound of Davis gurgling, filled the dessert night air. Cunnings shoved Davis into the crypt, and shut the door.

Cunnings turned, and gave Sullivan a seductive look. She led Sullivan to the SUV, and pressed him against the hood, attacking Sullivan's lips.

Cunnings broke the kiss and spoke breathlessly. "That was amazing. A good kill always turns me on."

Sullivan grinned, and proceeded to take Cunnings right there on the hood of the SUV.

 **NAS Key West**

Orion and Bower were like two kids in a candy store operating the advanced equipment at their disposal. Orion grinned at the look of awe on Bower's face.

Orion nudged Bower's shoulder. "What do you think?"

Bower replied in amazement. "This is unreal. I thought this type of equipment was only a myth. It blows everything I have ever operated out of the water."

Bower shook his head in amazement. "Everything is in real-time. We don't have to rely on drones, or task a satellite to do a sweep. How is this even possible?"

Orion nodded. "We use a network of satellites. We also use drones, but with drones, a network of satellites, and long-range sensors, we combine all images into one consolidated database. That provides real-time intel."

Bower grinned. "This is amazing. You no longer feel like a one-legged man in an ass kicking contest."

Orion chuckled. "I'm glad it meets your expectations."

Beckman approached the pair from behind. "Any progress, gentleman?"

Bower replied distracted. "You're damn skippy. I can even tell you what color shirt Goya is wearing, and we even found some soldier and his lady friend doing the nasty on the beach."

Orion snorted. Bower's eyes widened when he realized who he was addressing.

Bower stammered. "Um…Ma'am. Uh, yes, we're making excellent progress. Ma'am." Bower cleared his throat nervously.

Beckman replied in faux anger. "Gee, Petty Officer, did you not think Generals were issued a sense of humor?"

Bower took a breath. "If the General says so, Ma'am. I beg your pardon, Ma'am. Excuse me while I dig my foot out of my pie hole."

Beckman bit her lip to keep from laughing. "Carry on."

Bower covered his face with his hands. "I'll just go ahead and change my name to 'mud', if you don't mind."

Orion laughed heartily. "Beckman is just pulling your chain. Trust me, if she were angry with you, you would know it."

Bower studied the General's departing form. "The General seems like the type who could make the hair stand on the back of your neck during an ass chewing session."

 **Goya's Mansion**

After exchanging pleasantries with Goya and his wife, Hortencia, Chuck and Sarah casually moved about the room in search of Casey.

The plan was simple. Slip Casey a drug designed to give the impression Goya was dead. The drug lowered Goya's heart rate, and his breathing. Anyone who checked Goya's pulse would believe he was dead.

Sarah clung to Chuck's arm and fawned over him. Chuck enjoyed the attention, which wasn't a chore on Sarah's part. Her hormones were going into over-drive, and she couldn't figure out why.

Chuck took notice when Sarah opted for non-alcoholic beverages, and wolfed down snacks like she hadn't eaten in a year.

Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear. "Honey, are you alright? I haven't seen you eat this much since I brought you that cheeseburger after the Heather Chandler mission."

Sarah shrugged. "What? I'm hungry. I feel fine."

Sarah purred in Chuck's ear. "Seeing you in that tux is such a turn on. When we finish this mission, I'm tearing that tuxedo from your body, and I'm going to…"

Verbanski cleared her throat through her mic. _"Sarah, honey, you're on an open mic."_

The sound of Bower and Orion laughing could be heard through the mic.

Sarah smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, guys."

Chuck turned three shades of red.

Bower spoke in an amused tone. " _There is certainly nothing wrong with a little marital bliss, but that was TMI._ "

Casey appeared dressed as a waiter, and gave Chuck and Sarah a knowing look. Chuck removed a portable bug detector from his pocket, and realized Prince was monitoring Casey through a mic in his ear.

Chuck scratched the bridge of his nose, letting Sarah know Prince was monitoring Casey's conversations.

Sarah smiled at Casey. "That is so sweet of you to offer us a drink. I'm plum parched, what about you, baby?"

Chuck smiled. "I could definitely wet my whistle, darlin'."

Sarah slipped the alternate drug onto Casey's tray, and gave him a wink. Casey nodded.

Casey smiled. "Enjoy your evening."

Chuck and Sarah moved to a corner of the room to cover Casey. Casey approached Goya, and slipped the drug in his drink. Goya took the drink, and gave Casey a smile.

Casey turned and headed toward the kitchen. Moments later, Goya coughed, then collapsed. Sarah noticed Hortencia give Turrini a nod, then soldiers poured into the room, firing shots into the ceiling.

Hortencia grabbed an AK-47, and fired into the ceiling. "Nobody move! Viva la revolucion! I am reclaiming Costa Gravas from the clutches of the capitalist pig!"

Chuck and Sarah moved quickly to retrieve Goya during the confusion. Casey approached Prince in the kitchen, then knocked her out with a punch to her face.

Casey scowled. "My mother told me never to call a lady a 'bitch.' But in your case, I'll make an exception. Bitch."

Casey grabbed Prince's handgun, and moved to the dungeon to retrieve Kathleen, Alex, Frost, Carina, and Zondra. He used a tranquilizer dart on Volkoff, and tossed him over his shoulder.

Sarah grabbed two knives, and threw them at two approaching guards. Each fell with a knife embedded in their neck. Sarah then grabbed an AK-47, and shot two others, while Chuck fought two guards hand-to-hand. The Intersect allowed him to take out both men with little effort.

Chuck grabbed Goya in a fireman's carry, and Sarah covered their escape.

Chuck keyed his mic. "Verbanski! Fire up the plane!"

The group piled into a limo, with Casey at the wheel. Moments later, they were at the plane, and in the air.

 **50 Miles off the Coast of Costa Gravas**

Rear Admiral Thomas Farragut returned the phone to its hook, and turned to his Carrier Air Group Commander.

"Captain Jones, place your sorties on standby."

Captain Jones smiled. "Aye, aye, Sir."

Admiral Farragut turned to his Chief of Staff, Captain Mahan. "Captain, signal our escorts. Commence the attack."

Captain Maynard nodded, then spoke into a phone. "This is the Flag Bridge. Signal our escorts. Missiles away. I say again, missiles away."

Minutes later, the night sky illuminated with Tomahawk cruise missiles fired from the cruisers and destroyers. The missiles hit Costa Gravan command and control facilities with precise accuracy.

 **NAS Key West**

Goya and Volkoff were placed in separate labs made available to Orion, Ellie, and Devon. Orion and Ellie took MRIs and brain scans of Volkoff. Ellie found the locations in Volkoff's brain effected by the Intersect.

Orion and Ellie went straight to work on an extraction device after studying the flash cards left behind by Quinn, and compared them with Volkoff's brain scans and MRI. They estimated having an extraction device ready within 24 hours.

Devon recommended fitting Goya with a pacemaker. After giving Goya a full examination, he found a heart murmur.

Devon, upon giving his report to Beckman, shook his head in bewilderment. "I didn't realize Costa Gravas was a third-world country. Even a novice physician should have found Goya's heart murmur."

Sarah, upon hearing the news about an extraction, left the room quietly. Chuck found her staring out over the sea.

Chuck approached, and spoke softly. "Sarah, are you alright?"

Sarah turned with her eyes welling with tears. "What if removing the Intersect changes me back into the old me? I don't want to change. I feel we have gotten so much closer since all this happened."

Chuck nodded in understanding. "Sarah, Quinn may have taken away your memories, but he didn't take away who you are."

Sarah glanced at her feet. "It's just…I don't like the old me very much. The old Sarah wasn't fair to you."

Chuck lifted Sarah's chin with a finger. "Hey, that's not true. Honey, our relationship gets better with each passing day. Losing your memories had nothing to do with that."

Sarah stared at Chuck expectantly. "What if it causes me to shut you out again, and put back up those stupid walls that kept us apart for so long?"

Chuck smiled reassuringly. "No pun intended, but you're forgetting one teeny-tiny detail. It was your heart that remembered me."

Sarah closed her eyes and chuckled, then pulled Chuck in a tight embrace. "How is it, in the most difficult times, you still find a way to make me laugh?"

Chuck rubbed Sarah's back lovingly. "Easy. You married a goof-ball. Sarah, I love you no matter what. We have to get that corrupted Intersect out of your head. You want all your memories back, don't you?"

Sarah sighed heavily. "Our wedding more than anything. I've seen the video, and everyone tells me how romantic and magical that night was, but I still can't picture it."

Chuck smiled sadly. "Tell you what. If, for any reason, you never regain that memory, we'll renew our vows. Instead of trying to remember what's in the past, we can make new memories."

Sarah broke the embrace and stared Chuck in the eyes, snaking her arms around his neck. "Really?"

Chuck kissed Sarah softly on the lips. "Absolutely."

Bower, after monitoring the naval strike on Costa Gravas, met Ellie outside Volkoff's room.

Bower glanced around. "Dr. Bartowski, do you have a minute?"

Ellie smiled. "Jason, how many times do I have to tell you? Call me Ellie. Come on, let's grab a cup of coffee."

Bower nodded. "Sorry, Ma'am…I mean Ellie. I guess I'm having a hard time being informal. My mom never tolerated being impolite when I was growing up."

Ellie smiled sadly. "Dad told me about your parents. I'm sorry."

Bower smiled sadly as he poured himself and Ellie a cup of coffee. "Vietnam messed my dad up pretty bad. He was a Marine at Khe Sanh. I haven't seen him since I was 9. My mom…well, she put up a good fight when she was diagnosed with cancer. At least she got to attend my wedding. She adored Stephanie."

Ellie noticed Bower fighting back tears and took his hand. "You're going to be a good father to your child, I know it."

Bower smiled solemnly. "Thanks, Ellie. That means a lot."

Bower took a breath to gather his composure. "Uh…speaking of babies, and I hope I'm not over-stepping any bounds, but has Sarah had a pregnancy test lately?"

Ellie narrowed her eyes. "Not that I'm aware of. Why do you ask?"

Bower leaned forward, speaking softly. "During the mission…well, pardon the expression, but she was like a dog in heat. I also picked up on a little moodiness, and she had a pretty hearty appetite. The reason I mention this…that's how Stephanie acted before we found out she was pregnant."

Ellie grinned. "Like a dog in heat, huh?"

Bower blushed. "Sorry, I know that's probably crude."

Ellie turned mischievous. "That's how your wife acted?"

Bower looked embarrassed. "She acted like a 16-year-old on prom night during her first trimester, if you catch my drift."

Ellie replied in faux anger. "And you're complaining about that? Shame on you."

Bower stammered. "Oh, no, Ma'am. I'm not complaining at all. I mean…"

Bower caught Ellie's wink. "You're messing with my head, aren't you?"

Ellie laughed. "Gotcha."

Bower sighed. "I'm sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut."

Ellie shook her head. "No, actually, I appreciate your observation. Has Sarah appeared ill?"

Bower narrowed his eyes. "She did throw up on the plane ride back. She dismissed it as eating too much during the mission."

Ellie grinned. "Morning sickness."

Bower glanced away thoughtfully. "Yep. Stephanie had that too."

Ellie smiled. "So, are you having a boy, or a girl?"

Bower smiled. "We decided to let it be a surprise. I have a feeling it's a little boy."

Ellie nodded. "What if it's a little girl?"

Bower grinned. "She'll have her old man wrapped around her finger. I just hope she's as beautiful as her mom."

Ellie smiled at the remark.

Bower glanced away. "I've decided to leave the Navy when my enlistment is up. I need to be there for my family."

Bower stared at the table. "It's just…this is all I know how to do. Stephanie came from a well-to-do family, and I came from a poor farm family. I worry about how I'll support her."

Ellie gave a reassuring squeeze. "You're a smart guy, you'll figure something out. There's always college, and I'm sure you won't have any problem finding a job."

Bower looked concerned. "It's just…aside from taking classes the Navy requires for my rating, and advancement exams, I'm not sure I would be very good at college."

Ellie shook her head. "I seriously doubt that. You have a lot of potential. Don't ever sell yourself short."

Bower smiled. "You sound like my wife. She always pushes me to believe in myself."

Beckman entered the room with Chuck and Sarah.

Beckman looked concerned. "The Navy confirms they took out all Costa Gravan command and control facilities. They did not hit _The Contessa._ The missiles were still on board. However, they believe they took out Costa Gravas' ability to use their existing facilities to fire the missiles, but only temporarily. That said, we have a bigger problem. Agent Barker just reported in. The Ring has moved the device into the Los Angeles area. That confirms the Intelligence Summit is the target."

Bower furrowed his brow. "What device, Ma'am…and who is the Ring? Sounds like the title to a pay-per-view wrestling match."

Beckman smiled. "Petty Officer Bower, before I continue the briefing, I've received official confirmation from the CNO to assign you permanently to this team. You are now attached to Operation Bartowski as a surveillance specialist. You already have the necessary clearances."

Beckman took a seat. "I'm glad you're sitting down for this. What I am about to tell you, only a select few in the highest levels of our government are privy to."

 **NAS Key West, Bachelor Enlisted Quarters**

Casey stood outside of Kathleen and Alex's temporary quarters working up the nerve to knock. Kathleen hadn't said a word to Casey, but did recognize him. She kept her distance. Casey understood it was probably from the shock of having been captured, then rescued by the man she thought was dead.

Casey lowered his head, and felt a hand on his arm. Verbanski gave Casey a reassuring squeeze.

Casey spoke in a low tone. "I abandoned them. What if she doesn't want to talk to me?"

Verbanski nodded in understanding. "You need to try, John."

Suddenly, the door opened. Alex stared at her long, lost father stoically. Casey's eyes widened slightly.

Alex stepped aside. "Well, are you going to stand outside all day? Please come in."

Verbanski put a hand on Casey's back. "I'll be close by if you need me."

Alex studied Verbanski carefully. "You don't have to leave."

Verbanski gave a small smile. "I probably should."

Alex shook her head. "If you are part of his life…I don't even know what to call you…" Alex trailed, and lowered her head.

Casey took a breath. "Alex...I'm your father. If you feel weird calling me dad…I understand. I'm called Casey now, if you prefer."

Alex made eye contact. "Dad is fine. I mean, if that's okay with you."

Casey smiled. "That's fine, Alex."

Alex took a breath. "Mom said you died."

Kathleen suddenly appeared at the door with a look of anguish. "Why, Alex? That's all I want to know. Why?"

Casey lowered his head. "I made a choice, Kathleen. To serve my country. That doesn't make my choice the right one. Had I known…"

Kathleen lowered her head. "I should have told you before you left. I knew then…but I didn't know how to tell you. You couldn't have known."

Casey spoke solemnly. "It's alright, Kathleen. I understand."

Kathleen stared off to the side. "I married a good man, Alex."

Casey smiled. "I know. I'm glad you moved on. You deserve to be happy."

Kathleen put a hand on Alex's arm. "Come inside. I'm sure you would like to get to know your daughter."

Casey nodded. "I would. Thanks, Kathleen."

 **A/N: Sorry if the Robin/Justin scene turned anyone's stomach. I like my bad guys/gals dark. It turned my stomach too if it's any consolation!**

 **The next chapter is nearing completion, so there won't be a long delay posting that one.**

 **Next chapter: Get ready for a thrill ride…**


	24. Chapter 24: The Cyber Apocalypse

**Chapter 24: The Cyber Apocalypse**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been suffering from a minor case of ilness-induced writer's block and burn-out. Gah! I hate cold season!**

 **After taking a break, things are finally clicking into place. The final arc will take a little more time to plan, and I need to get my head back in the game. That said, the next chapter is nearing completion, and will be ready before the New Year.**

 **The final chapters will arrive in early to mid January. I don't want the quality to suffer from a minor setback, so I'm going to take my time on the closing arc. That head cold put me through the ringer.**

 **Again, my thanks to everyone for your support, and reviews.**

 **Buy More, 24 Hours Later**

Morgan Grimes may be a hapless bonehead at times, but he was no fool. In fact, the bearded man-boy could be quite cunning when he set his mind to it.

The crux, however, was coaxing Morgan to set his mind to something.

The impromptu comings and goings of his best friend, new employees at the Buy More that were anything but typical retail employees, and now, there was this secret console he found near the lockers in the break room. That is, after saving the fire extinguisher from Jeff and Lester, who opted to use the safety device to cool down a six pack.

Returning the fire extinguisher to the wall mount, Morgan accidently triggered the release mechanism for the keypad.

Morgan studied the keypad carefully, muttering to himself. "I knew there was something fishy going on around here."

Morgan heard someone walking down the hallway, and scrambled to find cover. After years of cowering in fear from the wrath of bullies, Morgan was a pro at concealment. In this case, Morgan used the recycling can for cover. He used it many times before, hiding from Big Mike or Emmett. Now that Emmett was out of the picture, Morgan didn't have to use it as much. Big Mike had bigger fish to fry, such as a beloved bear claw, or his morning dozen of donuts.

Morgan narrowed his eyes as one particularly attractive brunette "Nerd Herder" punched a code on the keypad, and a secret door opened near one of the lockers. Morgan slapped a hand to his mouth to cover his shock.

Unbeknownst to the brunette, Morgan tip-toed quickly across the room, and slipped through the door unnoticed.

Morgan walked slowly through the corridor, until he arrived in a room filled with computers, equipment, and an armory.

Morgan blinked. "I knew it!"

Carina happened around the corner, and stopped. "Aw, shit."

Before Morgan could react, he felt a prick in his neck, and felt funny. "Wow…I feel all warm…"

Morgan landed on the floor in a heap. Casey stood over him scowling. "He better not have pissed himself."

Chuck and Sarah ran around the corner. Chuck proceeded to check on Morgan. Sarah gave Casey a questioning look.

Casey rolled his eyes. "No, I didn't kill the idiot. He'll wake up in a few hours with one helluva hangover."

Chuck frowned. "He'll find out again, Casey. It's time he knew the truth. I feel bad keeping this from him."

Sarah put a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "Chuck, are you sure?"

Chuck sighed. "Sarah, he's my best friend. He has a right to know."

Sarah nodded. "Okay. I'll leave this one to you."

Chuck frowned. "Lucky me. Morgan pissed himself."

 **Westside Medical Center, Cardiology Ward**

Alejandro Goya rested peacefully in the hospital bed. The door opened, and Devon entered the room.

Goya narrowed his eyes. "So. You are the doctor that fixed my heart?"

Devon smiled. "Just doing my job, bro. You should be up and around in no time. We need to make sure the pacemaker we fitted you with takes care of those murmurs before letting you roam free."

Goya nodded sadly. "Why fix my heart, when it is broken?"

Devon frowned. "I'm sorry about your wife."

Goya glanced away. "I'm a terrible husband, you know? I failed to see Hortencia was so unhappy. I devoted too much time to running my country, and not enough time to her happiness."

Devon took a seat. "I happen to know a lot about the human heart. I'm sure she still loves you. Have you tried talking to her?"

Goya rolled his eyes. "That's the problem. There is no reasoning with Hortencia when she has her mind made up about something. She used to be so passionate. Now, she is as cold as a winter's rain. I don't know what to do."

Devon pondered Goya's words carefully. "Forgive me for prying, but when was the last time you took Hortencia for a ride on the love train?"

Goya narrowed his eyes in deep thought. "Santa Maria! That's it!"

Goya's eyes widened. "Hijo de puta! That bastardo, Turrini! He's sleeping with Hortenica!"

Devon's eyes widened. "Whoah, let's not jump to conclusions. Are you positive?"

Goya's nostrils flared. "When I get my hands on that pendejo, I will rip him a new culo! Pinche idiota!"

Goya saw the look of terror on Devon's face, and deflated. Goya held up his hands. "My apologies, Dr. Woodcomb. When I return to my country, I am making you a hero of Costa Gravas for saving my life. I will build a stature of your likeness, so all may admire the doctor who saved Costa Gravas from an unfaithful puta."

Devon smiled nervously. "That's…that's very kind of you, bro, but not necessary."

Goya folded his arms. "I overheard you and your charming fiancé talking about a wedding. Please, Dr. Woodcomb. Allow me to throw you the wedding of your dreams. Costa Gravas is a beautiful country."

Devon chuckled nervously. "The thing is, we were planning…"

Goya dismissed Devon's reply with a wave. "Nonsense. Come to Costa Gravas! I will place at your disposal my most romantic resort. You and your bride can make passionate love in a luxurious beachside villa."

Devon tugged at his collar nervously. "You don't know Ellie very well…she wants to get married in Malibu. Maybe we can consider Costa Gravas for our honeymoon?"

Goya snapped his fingers with a smile. "Excelente! Talk it over with future Mrs. Woodcomb. I will ensure the trip is the most romantic of your young lives."

Goya covered his heart and gave a salutatory nod. "It will be my honor."

 **Ring Headquarters**

Decker gritted his teeth in disgust. The news from Costa Gravas put a serious dent in the Ring's plans.

Decker grabbed a satellite photo from his desk before addressing Sydney Prince. "Are you positive the launch facility was destroyed?"

Prince sighed. _"I'm positive, Decker. Cruise missiles hit every major command and control facility in Costa Gravas, seconds after Casey and his team left the airfield."_

Decker rolled his eyes. "Leave it Volkoff to not include the ability to launch the fucking missiles from his ship."

Prince replied curtly. _"Decker, use your head. Volkoff is the enemy. I'm sure he had a power play of his own. Handing over nukes with the ability to launch them would have made it too easy. The nukes are useless. The guidance chips were removed. He was up to something."_

Decker grinned. "Doesn't matter. We have a surprise of our own. I want you airborne within the hour."

Decker disconnected the call, and stared at Cunnings and Sullivan. "It's time to put the world back in the Dark Ages. Release the Omen Virus."

Cunnings smiled. "With pleasure."

 **Castle**

Orion and Ellie ran a final test on the Intersect glasses. Once the diagnostics were complete, Orion made a final tweak to the software.

Orion disconnected the glasses from the computer. "There. That should do it."

Ellie stared at the glasses in deep thought. "Dad…can I tell you something in confidence?"

Orion approached Ellie. "Absolutely. Is something wrong?"

Ellie was about to respond, when Frost entered the room. "Volkoff is restrained as instructed, Stephen. We're ready."

Ellie smiled at her mother. "Mom, you should hear this too."

Frost crossed her arms. "What is it, sweetheart?"

Ellie chose her words carefully. "I'm worried about the extraction working on Sarah. There is a possibility it could wipe her memories again."

Orion furrowed his brow. "What do you mean?"

Ellie picked up a copy of Sarah's brain scans. "The extraction device is targeted to overwrite the portions of the brain that hosts the Intersect. The parts of Sarah's brain that has healed already, could be overwritten. There's not a way to target specific areas of the brain."

Frost closed her eyes and opened them. "What will happen if we don't use the extraction on Sarah?"

Ellie sighed. "We don't have a choice. My latest scans show no signs of the corrupted Intersect going anywhere. It will have to be removed if Sarah is going to make a full recovery. She will regain all of her memories, but it could take years. I'm also concerned about the posible long-term effects."

Orion pondered Ellie's words. "What if we upload Sarah with the 2.0 if this doesn't work? We could encode her memories in the 2.0."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "We could, but that's only a quick fix. Eventually, the Intersect will need to be removed from both Chuck and Sarah. It wouldn't be fair to have her lose her memories all over again."

Orion huffed in frustration. "We should talk to Chuck and Sarah. It should be their decision."

Ellie shook her head in frustration. "There's something else. I think Sarah is pregnant."

Frost smiled. "Why is that a bad thing, Ellie?"

Ellie frowned. "If she loses her memories again…"

Orion took a seat. "She'll freak out."

Ellie folded her arms. "Precisely."

Frost paced in deep thought. "Are you positive Sarah is pregnant?"

Ellie nodded. "I haven't had a chance to give her a pregnancy test, but she has all the signs."

Frost leaned against a table. "Then we keep this to ourselves. Let's extract the Intersect, and see what happens."

Ellie furrowed her brow. "Mom, is that wise?"

Frost replied reassuringly. "I say we take our chances. Plus, I have an idea."

Frost grabbed her phone. "Emma, hi, it's Mary. I was wondering if you are free this afternoon."

 **Castle Exam Room**

Hartley opened his eyes and immediately panicked. He was in a strange place, and scared. He had no immediate recollection of his alter ego, Alexei Volkoff.

Hartley sat up in bed, and rubbed his eyes. Orion entered the room. Hartley stood quickly, smiling at his old friend.

"Stephen, thank God! What's going on?"

Orion took a seat. "Hartley, it's a long story. The short version is…well, we failed."

Hartley furrowed his brow. "What do you mean? Was the mission not a success?"

Orion frowned. "Not exactly. You see…"

Hartley glanced away in deep thought. "Oh God…I remember…"

Hartley's eyes widened. "I was a monster!"

Orion put a comforting hand on Hartley. "Hartley, relax, it wasn't you."

Tears welled in Hartley's eyes. "The things I did…wait…I have a daughter…'

Orion smiled. "She's here. She'd like to see you."

Orion motioned at the camera. The door opened, and a tall red-head entered the room, fidgeting nervously with her hands.

Hartley smiled at his daughter. "Vivian."

Vivian glanced away shyly. "Father."

Hartley approached his daughter cautiously. "I'm sorry. I am so sorry."

Vivian stared at her father through her tears. "Father, I…"

Hartley placed his hands on his daughter's arms. "I wasn't there for you all these years."

Vivian glanced at her feet. "I hated you for so long."

Hartley shut his eyes. "I'm sure you did. I wasn't the kind, and caring father I should have been."

Vivian nodded quickly. Hartley lifted Vivian's chin. "You have your mother's eyes. Your name…Vivian…it was your grandmother's."

Vivian blinked, and tears streamed down her cheeks. Hartley wiped away his daughter's tears with his thumbs.

Hartley smiled at his daughter. "I'm not the same man you remember. My real name is…"

Vivian spoke in a broken tone. "Hartley Winterbottom. I know, I met my grandmother."

Vivian raised her eyes, slapped Hartley, and then launched herself on him. Hartley cradled his daughter and cooed her softly.

Orion put a hand on Hartley's shoulder. "Take all the time you need. I'll wait outside."

Hartley raised his tear-soaked eyes. "Thank you."

Orion smiled. "You're welcome. You would have done the same for me."

Hartley broke the embrace and cupped Vivian's face. "Everything is alright, my dear."

Vivian nodded. Hartley kissed Vivian on her forehead, then turned to Orion.

Hartley spoke with a sense of urgency. "Stephen, we have a problem. The Ring is planning something big."

Orion furrowed his brow. "You remember being Volkoff?"

Hartley nodded. "Unfortunately…but, using the knowledge of that monster will help make an amends for all I've done."

Orion nodded for Hartley to continue. Hartley sighed. "The Ring is planning to use a super-virus to disable the World Wide Web."

Orion glanced away. "We know. The problem is, we don't have a way to stop it."

Hartley put a hand on Orion. "I think I may have a way to prevent a disaster. But, we must act fast."

 **Echo Park**

Sarah eyed the Intersect glasses skeptically. She glanced at Chuck, who smiled sadly. Sarah noted the look of despair on Chuck's face.

Emma put a hand on Sarah. "Sweetheart, Ellie and Mary said this is your choice. Whatever you decide, we all support you."

Sarah nodded, then stared Chuck in the eyes. "I don't think even a computer program will keep me from loving you, Chuck."

A tear slid down Chuck's face. "I don't doubt that."

Sarah took a breath. "Quinn thought he took away my life…and I have worked so hard to remember…but there is still so much I can't remember."

Chuck squeezed Sarah's hand reassuringly. "I support any decision you make."

Sarah leaned forward and kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "Chuck, I want you to hold me while I do this."

Chuck nodded. Sarah sat in Chuck's lap. Chuck wrapped his arms around Sarah.

Sarah whispered softly. "I love you, Chuck."

Chuck replied solemnly. "I love you too, Sarah."

Sarah snuggled into Chuck's chest, and put on the glasses. The unmistakable click signaled the activation of the extraction. Chuck held Sarah tight, as Sarah clutched Chuck's shirt.

30 seconds later, the extraction was complete. Sarah removed the glasses and opened her eyes.

Chuck spoke with concern. "Sarah? Are you alright?"

Sarah glanced around the room, then back at Chuck. Chuck's eyes welled with tears.

Sarah cupped Chuck's face. "Sweetie, why are you upset?"

Chuck laughed softly through his tears. Sarah furrowed her brow, then shot a hand to her mouth.

Sarah smiled through her tears. "Our wedding…I remember our wedding."

Emma blew a breath she didn't know she was holding. "She's alright."

Sarah smiled reassuringly at Emma. Emma wiped away her tears. "I need to inform Ellie and Mary the extraction was a success. I'm sure they're climbing the walls next door."

Sarah chuckled. "Go ahead, Mom."

Sarah felt Chuck heave, and turned. Sarah grabbed Chuck's face.

Sarah spoke softly. "Chuck, I'm okay…I remember."

Chuck replied in a broken tone. "I...I can't lose you."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "You'll never lose me."

Mary entered the apartment with a look of concern on her face. "Sorry to interrupt. We have to get to Castle."

Sarah helped Chuck to his feet. "Problem?"

Mary nodded. "Yeah. A big one."

 **Costa Gravas**

Hortencia Goya was a well-documented hot-head. As the pampered wife of a communist dictator, she was accustomed to getting her way. Excuses were unacceptable in her world, where her whims and wishes were granted without delay.

Hortencia stared at the commanding general of her Armed Forces in disgust. "You idiot! You mean to tell me I have nuclear capability, but I don't have the means to fire them?"

General Fernandez wiped his brow with a handkerchief. "Senora, the guidance chips have been removed from the missiles."

Hortencia shook her head and hands angrily. "So!?"

General Fernandez bit his bottom lip. "Senora, without guidance chips, the missiles can't be programmed to fire at a specific target. They're useless."

Hortencia grabbed a wine bottle, and heaved it across the room. "Pinche baboso! Vales verga! Bueno pa nada! Idiota! Pedaso de mierda!"

A junior staff officer sitting across the room rolled his eyes and muttered, "Puta."

General Fernandez took a cleansing breath. "Senora, what would you have me do? We can't fire the missiles without the guidance chips."

Hortencia sat down and huffed in frustration. "I know that! Has everyone around here gone completely loco?"

The junior staff officer muttered. "Apparently."

Hortencia narrowed her eyes as the young officer. "Do you have something to say, pendejo?"

The young officer cleared his throat. "No, Senora."

Hortencia stuck her nose up. "I didn't think so, chinga."

Hortencia stood. "Find a way to fire the damn missiles, or I will fire all of you! Fuera!"

The officers scurried out of the room.

Turrini frowned. "Senora, don't you think that was a little harsh?"

Hortenica pouted. "No. They are idiots."

Turrini knelt. "Senora, I don't question your wisdom. If I may be so bold, you are as wise as you are beautiful."

Hortenica smiled. "Thank you, Turrini. Any news about the bastardo?"

Turrini closed his eyes and took a breath. "The Americans have him. That's all we know."

Hortenica fumbled with a piece of silverware. "I hope they are torturing that pig."

Turrini spoke passionately. "Senora, we could use Generalissimo's capture to unite the revolution."

Hortencia spoke like a child. "I don't want the people to love Alejandro. I want them to love me."

Turrini smiled. "They do, Senora."

Hortencia threw a butter knife across the room. "Bullshit! They love Alejandro! The people curse my name! They have always despised me, and loved him! It's not fair!"

Hortencia stormed out of the room like a temperamental child.

Turrini sighed. "If she doesn't get a grip on herself, we're fucked."

 **Castle**

Chuck was in his element. After learning the Omen Virus activated, he typed feverishly to back up all major government databases. What would take a team of technicians weeks to accomplish, Chuck was doing in less than 5 minutes.

Hartley suggested using Hydra as a means to locate the government's most critical data. After giving Orion and Chuck instruction on Hydra's capabilities, Orion used his servers as a storage, while Chuck tweaked Hydra to grab terabytes of data within seconds, and store it.

Bower monitored the progress of the virus, while Chuck and Orion worked to back-up data.

Bower called out progress updates periodically. "Washington is now in the dark. There went NORAD."

Chuck bit his lip. "5 more seconds, guys."

Bower frowned. "7 seconds, and we're toast."

Chuck finished, then turned to Bower. "Now!"

Bower flipped a switch, cutting all outside feeds to Castle.

Bower wiped sweat from his brow. "Did we do it?"

Orion gave a thumbs up. Chuck leaned back in his seat, holding up his hand to Bower for a high-five.

"Yeah. We did it."

Sarah put her hand on her hips. "What happens now?"

Orion opened a laptop. "Now, we have a nuke to find."

Sarah sat next to Chuck. "What about the summit?"

Chuck grinned like a fool. "Who do you think you're dealing with here? Amateurs? Please."

Sarah grinned. "I sometimes wonder."

Chuck feigned hurt. "Oh ye of little faith."

Chuck turned, and activated a program. "Hydra had some interesting information on the Omen Virus. That info, along with the cypher, allowed me to write one doozy of an antivirus."

Chuck spun around in his chair, and crossed his arms. "Just call it Liquid Drano for computers."

Orion stopped typing. "Hmmm."

Mary, who remained silent, spoke to her husband. "Uh, oh. I know your 'hmms' and that didn't sound good."

Orion turned his laptop. "Sarah, do you know these two?"

Sarah gritted her teeth. "Unfortunately. That's Robin Cunnings, and her toadie Justin Sullivan. She's a certifiable loony, and he's an ass-kissing pervert."

Casey grunted. "A match made in Hell."

Verbanski crossed her arms. "So? Let's send 'em back."

Orion continued typing. "If you hurry, you might get your chance, Colonel. Cunnings and Sullivan sent the virus from the Griffith Observatory."

Sarah gave Casey a knowing look. "Showtime."

Casey grunted in satisfaction. "It's about damn time. My trigger finger was getting itchy."

Chuck smirked. "Seriously?"

Casey scowled, and scratched his finger. "Yeah, moron. It literally itches."

Zondra and Carina were already loading their weapons.

Mary grinned. "Mind if the grown-ups come out and play too?"

Casey tossed Mary a M4. "Somebody needs to keep these kids in-line."

Chuck loaded his handguns into his holsters. "Guys…let's do this."

Chuck approached Bower, who looked like he was being left-out.

"Do you know how to operate a Roake 7?"

Orion muttered. "Should have been a Bartowski 7. Roarke stole my designs. Rat bastard."

Bower grinned. "Blindfolded."

Chuck motioned toward the exit. "The party is this way."

Casey met Bower at the exit, holding up a holster. "When was the last time you were on the range?"

Bower removed the Sig P226, checked the magazine, and firing chamber. "Sig P226. Nice weapon. Better than the M9, but that's just me. No offense, Colonel, but asking a southern boy when was the last time he handled a weapon, is like asking a schizo if he hears voices. I've been handling a firearm since I could walk."

Casey grinned. "Figured as much. Just making sure."

Bower grinned. "Don't worry, Colonel. If any bad guys point a weapon at me, you'll see how well I did on the range."

Casey grunted in humor. "Let's kick some ass, Deck Ape."

Bower snorted. "After you, Jarhead."

 **Somewhere in Downtown LA**

Bower and Chuck kept their eyes peeled on the blip on their screen.

"That was clever tapping into OnStar to shut off that car, Chuck." Bower nudged Chuck on the shoulder.

Chuck grinned. "Hey, great job posing as an OnStar customer service rep."

Sarah chuckled. "Wow. You almost had me convinced that our own vehicle was stolen."

Bower shrugged. "Stephanie has OnStar in her car. They called us once after we hit a freaking pot-hole. Said something about our vehicle having been involved in an accident."

Bower cleared his throat, doing an OnStar rep impersonation while holding his nose. "This is OnStar. Our sensors detected a collision. We are dispatching rescue services, the National Guard, a garbage truck, and a courtesy upholstery specialist since we are certain you soiled yourselves. Would you mind completing a customer service survey of your experience with us today?"

Chuck chuckled. "Garbage truck?"

Bower replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "To scrape what's left of you, and your car, off the side of the road."

Chuck laughed. "Remind me to tell you some crazy clean-up stories from the Buy More. I never knew kids could barf so much...well, adults too if their names happen to be Jeff or Lester."

Bower checked the blip on his screen. "We're 1 click out, Colonel."

Casey grunted in satisfaction. "This is gonna be epic."

Verbanski racked a round into her M4. "50 bucks says these idiots stayed with the car."

Sarah checked the magazine in her S&W 5906. "Cunnings chose her cover name because she thought she was cunning. She'll be suspicious, and set a trap."

Carina chuckled. "Are you sure it had nothing to do with an affinity to cunnilingus?"

Zondra rolled her eyes. "Gee, didn't see that one coming."

Mary grinned. "I love traps. It gives the enemy a false sense of security."

Bower stared at Chuck in bewilderment. "You guys are nuts, you know that?"

Chuck grinned. "Yeah, but we do throw one hell of a party."

The tires screeched to a halt. Everyone bolted from the van, and turned in unison to Bower.

"Stay in the car!"

Chuck had a goofy look on his face. "Trust me, I know how you feel."

The team took up positions, surrounding the perimeter. Sarah stayed elbow-to-elbow with Chuck.

Cunnings popped out from an alley, firing wildly with a MP5. "Welcome to the party!"

Sullivan appeared from behind a car, firing a M249 SAW, laughing hysterically. "Say hello to my little friend!"

Chuck spoke incredulously. " _Scarface_? Seriously?"

Sarah grinned. "So what? He's about to get a first-hand account of Tony Montana's demise."

Chuck grinned like a fool. "I knew you loved that movie!"

Zondra rolled her eyes. "Guys, can we get back to the firefight please?"

Casey took cover and grunted. "Dammit! I knew I should have brought my mini-gun!"

Verbanski smirked. "You and your toys."

Casey shrugged. "What? It's a beautiful weapon."

Carina and Zondra took cover, with Mary diving behind a car.

Carina gave Casey a wink. "Did you bring the clovers, Casey?"

Casey scowled in disgust. Verbanski rolled her eyes.

Bower dove out the back of the van as the M249 shredded the side of the vehicle. Bower rolled toward a storm drain, and un-holstered his P226.

Casey studied Bower, and grunted. Bower gave bore daggers at the group. "Stay in the car, my ass! It's not safe in the damn car!"

Chuck muttered. "This is so déjà vu."

Sarah pat Chuck on the back, and smiled.

Bullets hit all around Bower, who was slightly exposed. Casey grunted angrily, then nodded at Verbanski.

Casey spoke with authority. "Bower, when we lay down covering fire, haul ass!"

Bower covered his head. "Drop some lead on those assholes, Colonel! This sucks!"

Casey glanced around, and nodded. The group stood, and a hail of gunfire erupted. Cunnings and Sullivan took cover.

Bower shot to his feet, and bolted to cover, landing against a car.

Frost checked Bower over. "Are you alright?"

Bower took a deep breath. "Never better."

Frost gave a coy look, then spoke with authority. "Alright. You and I have the flank. Conserve your ammo. ID your target before firing. Got it?"

Bower nodded, blowing a puff of air.

When the group rose to fire again, three vehicles appeared from a side street, and around a dozen occupants armed with automatic weapons joined the fight.

Sarah's eyes turned primal. "Dammit! Looks like their backup arrived!"

Three men approached the flank Frost and Bower defended. Frost took aim, yet adjusted her aim when two of the men feel in succession. Frost engaged the third target, dropping him instantly.

Frost turned to Bower. "I think you're in the wrong line of work. It takes skill to make head shots in rapid succession on two moving targets."

Bower looked at Frost bewildered. "That was lousy. I was aiming for their chest."

Frost handed Bower the M4. "Here. See what kind of damage you can do with this."

Casey changed the magazine in his M4. "I've only got one mag left for the M4."

Sarah checked her magazine. "I've got three rounds left in my current mag, and one full mag remaining."

Chuck glanced around the corner, and noticed a small fuel truck. "You've got to be kidding me. Casey, hit the fuel truck!"

Casey glanced at Verbanski, then Bower. "Alright. Target the fuel truck."

Bower glanced at Casey. "Colonel, hit the relief valve on the back. Bullets won't penetrate those tanks."

Chuck turned his attention to two men running toward an alley, hitting both with tranq darts. Sarah took aim, and shot two men taking cover behind a compact car. Zondra and Carina focused on keeping Sullivan and Cunnings pinned down.

Casey grunted in glee after removing a hand grenade from his tactical vest. "I've got an even better idea. Verbanski, Bower, hit the relief valve."

Bower and Verbanski took aim, then fired within a second of one another. The valve ruptured, and gas poured onto the street.

Verbanski smirked at Bower. "Show off. Your round hit in the same spot mine did."

Bower shrugged. "Beginner's luck?"

Casey pulled the pin on the grenade. "Fire in the hole!"

Casey tossed the grenade, and the Ring operatives were incinerated.

Chuck spoke dryly. "That's disgusting. No barbecue's for me for a while."

The group assessed the carnage, and slowly advanced. Carina and Zondra approached Sullivan, who popped up from behind a corner, riddling him with bullets. Carina and Zondra gave one another a high-five.

Sarah approached Cunnings with Chuck. Cunnings popped from around the corner with a hostage.

Cunnings laughed. "Well, if it isn't the Ice Queen. Long time no see. I see you're still the same ruthless bitch I remember."

Sarah gave a sweet smile. "You're still the psycotic whore I remember."

Cunnings grew serious. "Back off, or I'll blow her brains out!"

The young woman in Cunnings grip pleaded. "Please don't kill me!"

Frost put a hand on Bower. "Set up on the hood of this car."

Bower's eyes widened. "Miss Mary, I'm not a sniper."

Verbanski and Casey were taking up positions on other vehicles. Zondra and Carina approached.

Zondra put a hand on Bower's shoulder. "Come on. I'll coach you through this."

Chuck focused on the hostage, and spoke in a reassuring tone. "Miss, look at me. That's it. You're going to be fine. Don't look at anyone else but me."

Zondra set Bower up on the hood of a car. Zondra spoke calmly. "Okay. Don't focus on her face. Focus on her body. Pick a target, and focus on that target. Take slow, deep breaths."

Casey spoke to Verbanski. "You got her?"

Verbanski grinned. "I got her."

Sarah stared Cunnings in the eyes. "Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. Let the hostage go, and you and I can settle this."

Cunnings smiled. "No thanks."

Sarah narrowed her eyes. _She's going to kill the hostage and shoot it out._

Sarah spoke calmly, yet with authority. "Chuck…pineapple."

Chuck nodded. "Miss, I'm sorry about this."

Chuck fired two tranq darts into the hostage. The woman collapsed. Verbanski fired first, shooting the gun out of Cunning's hand. Sarah moved in front of Chuck, firing two rounds, hitting Cunnings in the chest. Casey and Bower fired around the same time, hitting Cunnings in the chest.

Cunnings landed on her knees and smiled. "It's too late. There is no stopping what's coming."

Cunnings collapsed face-first on the pavement. Chuck and Sarah moved the hostage out of the way, while the group checked for any survivors.

Bower laid the weapon on the hood of the car, and rested his hands on his hips. Zondra put a comforting hand on Bower's shoulder. "Nice job."

Bower lowered his head. "I just killed four people within the last 10 minutes."

Frost noticed Bower struggling, and gently took his arm. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

Chuck gave Sarah a look, who nodded. Chuck ran over to Frost and Bower.

Chuck studied Bower carefully. "Mom, I'll take this one."

Frost nodded, and lifted Bower's chin. "You did the right thing."

Chuck sighed. "I, uh, I've been there."

Bower stopped walking. "Did you feel sick afterwards?"

Chuck smiled solemnly. "Yeah…I did."

Bower glanced around. "I don't feel guilty about it. I mean…these people were trying to kill us. I just feel…dirty."

Chuck put a comforting hand on Bower's shoulder. "Something would be wrong if you didn't feel that way. I had the benefit of having people who care about me in my corner when I had to take a life. You need to know, you're not alone in this."

Bower nodded sadly. "What will my wife think? Will she think I'm a monster?"

Casey approached, and spoke fatherly. "Stow that kind of talk. Your wife will be happy to know you stopped some very bad people from doing some very bad things. She will also be happy to know you lived to see your kid born."

Casey grunted solemnly. "You did your duty. Your wife will be proud of you."

Bower spoke in a broken tone. "That doesn't make me feel better about it."

Casey nodded. "Good. That means you're human."

 **Castle**

Morgan stirred from his long sleep and smacked his lips. "That was some dream."

After a moment of gathering his senses, Morgan glanced around the cell in bewilderment. "Where am I?"

Chuck opened the door to the holding cell, and slipped inside. "Hey buddy. Feeling okay?"

Morgan stared at Chuck in confusion. "I'm fine. Chuck, what is this? What's going on?"

Chuck sighed and took a seat. "I, uh, I want to start off by saying…I'm sorry."

Morgan sat on the edge of the bed. "What are you sorry about?"

Chuck smiled sadly. "For keeping a secret from you."

Morgan held up a hand. "Oh God! Don't tell me you joined a cult!?"

Chuck replied with an incredulous look. "What? No, I didn't join a cult. Why would you think that?"

Morgan glanced away. " _Arcade Fire_."

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Morgan, are you hearing impaired? _Arcade Fire's_ first album is an…"

Morgan bounced his head sarcastically. "I know, I know. Auditory aphrodisiac. Does it work on Sarah?"

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Point taken. She did like _The_ _Editors_."

Morgan glanced around the room. "What is this place anyway?"

Chuck raised a finger. "Well…that's what I wanted to talk to you about. You see…"

Morgan narrowed his eyes. "Let me guess. You work for the government, and you're a James Bond super-spy, right?"

Chuck blinked. "Actually…"

Morgan's eyes widened. "Are you serious?"

The door opened, and Sarah entered the room. "Guys, this is exhausting. Morgan, Chuck and I work on a joint CIA/NSA team. I, and Verbanski are agents of the CIA, and Chuck is an agent of the NSA. Casey is a Marine Colonel, and agent of the NSA. We are tasked with conducting clandestine operations. Any questions?"

Morgan lifted a finger. "Uh, actually…"

Sarah cut Morgan off. "Good. Casey will finish reading you in. Right now, Chuck and I need the room."

Morgan grinned. "Absolutely. I'm sure you guys have some Top Secret stuff to go over. I'll just uh, go see Casey."

Morgan saluted Sarah, and winked. "Agent Walker."

Sarah smiled sweetly. "Morgan, because you are Chuck's best friend, I'll let that one slide this once. My name is Agent Bartowski. Got it?"

Morgan nodded. "Uh, yes. Got it. Sorry, Sarah. I mean, Agent Bartowski."

Sarah smiled. "Morgan, Sarah will be fine."

Morgan exited the room. "Holy cow! This place looks the set of _Star Trek_ _!_ "

Sarah pressed a button on the keypad, locking the door. She smiled seductively at Chuck, and gently lifted her tank top over her head.

Chuck grinned. "Sarah, honey, we did this twice already this morning."

Sarah not-so-gently pushed Chuck onto his back, and straddled him. "Chuck. Sweetheart. I told you already. Stop complaining."

Sarah kissed Chuck softly on his neck. Chuck's eyes widened, and he cleared his throat.

Chuck squeaked. "I, I wasn't complaining. I'm just a little…tired…oh God!"

Sarah smiled devilishly. "We need to work on your stamina, mister. I can, uh, put on _Arcade Fire_ if that'll help."

Chuck grinned. "Nah. I prefer a visual aphrodisiac. And you, Mrs. Bartowski, are the perfect inspiration."

Sarah suddenly paused, and slapped a hand to her mouth. "Oh, no."

Sarah bolted from the room holding her mouth.

Chuck sat up in the bed confused, and held up a finger. "Was it something I said?"

Chuck followed Sarah, making sure to grab her shirt along the way. Chuck found Sarah in the women's restroom, puking in the toilet.

Chuck wet a cloth, and held Sarah's hair while she emptied the contents of her stomach.

Sarah raised her head, and Chuck handed her the wet cloth.

Chuck spoke softly. "Honey, are you alright?"

Sarah smiled. "Thanks, sweetie. I'm sorry, I just suddenly didn't feel well."

The wheels in Chuck's head started turning. "Let's talk about that. You've been running off to the bathroom a lot. And, not that I'm complaining, but you certainly have a lot of caged passion going on."

Chuck glanced away in amazement. "A lot of caged passion, actually."

Chuck shook out the cobwebs. "Uh...what's going on?"

Sarah waved a hand. "It's probably just a bug."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Sarah, you've had every type of immunization known to man."

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. "I know, honey. I'm sorry."

Chuck panicked. "Oh, oh, hey, hey, I'm not mad at you. You can't help being sick."

Chuck held Sarah gently, rubbing her back. A knock at the door caused Sarah to sit upright, and wipe her face. Chuck smiled, and brushed Sarah's hair behind her ears.

Chuck smiled. "Freshen up. I'll see who that is."

Sarah nodded, and kissed Chuck on the cheek. Chuck opened the door to find Verbanski waiting on the other side.

Verbanski looked concerned. "Chuck, your program worked. The Omen Virus has been neutralized."

Chuck studied Verbanski. "What's the bad news?"

Verbanski sighed. "Beckman wasn't able to convince the powers-that-be to postpone the summit. The President and First Lady just landed at LAX. The President wants to show the nation the Omen Virus did not cripple the country."

Chuck crossed his arms. "I think I have an idea."

Sarah joined the conversation after cleaning herself up. "What's the plan?"

Chuck grinned. "How would you like to play the role of the First Lady for a day?"

Sarah cast a coy look. "How's your acting skills, Mr. President?"

Chuck smiled. "Well, I did play in _Fiddler on the Roof_ once upon a time."

Sarah shrugged. "In that case, after you, Zach."

Chuck interlaced his hand with Sarah's. "Right this way, Yvonne."

 **A/N: I would love to have seen more of Hortencia Goya. Tia Texada did an amazing job with Hortencia's character. Too bad it was only a minor role. Armande Assante was a delight playing Alejandro Goya. The whole marriage-problems-leading-to-a-coup was hilarious! Casey and Goya will have their moment later on.  
**

 **I know, I know, the Zach/Yvonne/Chuck/Sarah paradox in this story…well, I find it funny. Sorry if it makes some people squeamish when trying to visualize the characters.**

 **Next Chapter…The team tries to thwart a nuclear disaster…with a little help from Jeffster.**


	25. Chapter 25: Take On Me

**Chapter 25: Take On Me**

 **A/N: My apologies for the delay. I wanted to take my time with this chapter.**

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the Holiday Season. My thanks to everyone who took the time to review the story. I am sorry for not catching up on reviews, but I do thank all of you.**

 **Alright, we are now in the final arc of the story. I do plan to take my time with the remaining chapters just to ensure things fall into place.**

 **Castle**

Chuck swaggered down the hallway grinning like a fool. Sarah exited her dressing room and met Chuck in the hallway, giggling.

Sarah's eyes started at Chuck's shoes, and stopped at his eyes. "Wow. You look just like him."

Chuck rubbed his face. "Is your mask itchy?"

Sarah popped Chuck's hand. "Don't scratch it. It will take over an hour to make a new mask. We don't have a lot of time."

Sarah noticed the twinkle in Chuck's eyes. "Even with a mask, you're still gorgeous."

Sarah smiled, and kissed Chuck softly on the lips. Chuck furrowed his brow. "This is so weird. I feel like I'm cheating on you…with you."

The comment elicited a playful glare. "Are you telling me you find the First Lady attractive?"

Chuck stammered. "Uh...no! No! I...I didn't mean it that way."

Sarah winked. "Gotcha."

A lop-sided smile formed on Chuck's face. "Very funny. All kidding aside, I suppose this is what we'll look like in 20 years. By the way, you'll be beautiful."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "Honey, get real. I won't look anything like the First Lady in 20 years."

Chuck smiled. "You're right. You'll be prettier."

Sarah gave Chuck a coy smile. "Nice save. I think you'll look even more handsome in 20 years."

Chuck replied dryly. "Please. I'll be fat and bald."

Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's chest. "Uh, uh. We are going to eat right and exercise. I want our…love life to last a very, very long time. I am going to work your ass off in the years to come."

Chuck smiled. "Doesn't it strike you strange that the President and First Lady bear a striking…well, almost scary resemblance to us?"

Sarah shook her head. "Sorry. I just don't see it. I will admit there are a few similarities, but we're not clones." _Wow. I have watched one too many sci-fi movies. Alright Chuck, you're restricted to action thrillers and romantic comedies for the foreseeable future._

Chuck raised a finger, but was interrupted when Casey appeared in the hallway, with a perplexed look on his face.

Sarah narrowed her eyes. "Problem?"

Casey muttered. "Weird."

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Not you too."

Casey grunted in amusement. "The _real_ President and First Lady have arrived."

Zondra, Carina, and Verbanski appeared from around the corner, dressed in pant suits.

Carina smirked. "Madam First Lady. How does it feel to be the protectee instead of protector for a change?"

Sarah smiled, removing a knife and her handgun. "Well, this protectee doesn't need protecting."

Bower appeared from around the corner, tugging on his tie.

Casey motioned to Bower. "Grab the holster and earpiece from the table."

Bower turned to retrieve his weapon and earpiece.

Chuck noticed the down look on Bower's face, and walked over.

Chuck smiled. "Nervous?"

Bower nodded. "It's more than that. We're dealing with a nuke. What if we fail?"

Chuck decided to take Bower's mind off the situation. "That won't happen. Trust me on that. Uh, would you tell me about your wife?"

Bower smiled. "She's quite a woman. Graceful. Elegant. Kind-hearted. Loyal. Gorgeous."

Chuck stared at Bower in awe. "Where did you guys meet?"

Bower leaned on the table. "We grew up in the same area just north of Dallas, but from opposite ends of the social circle. My…grandparents were cattle farmers and owned a tractor supply store. I helped out after school, and on the weekends. Stephanie's dad purchased a lawn tractor, and sent her to pay the bill. Even though we attended the same school, that's how we spoke for the first time. Her car broke down in the parking lot, and I gave her a lift home. We started out as friends…but we ended up becoming much more than that. My mom was battling cancer at the time, and the store wasn't doing well, so I started working late to help Grandpaw fix tractors, and things like that. I wanted to ask her to the prom…but somebody else beat me to it. I was devastated. So, I decided not to go."

Bower glanced away thoughtfully. "On prom night, I was sweeping the sidewalk in front of the store, and she appeared out of nowhere. She looked so beautiful, but she was crying. I asked her what was wrong, and she confessed that she wanted me to ask her to the prom, but she was scared of what her parents would think. I broke down and told her what she meant to me…and that's when we kissed for the first time. She stared me in the eyes after I told her I was in love with her...and she kissed me. After the kiss, she said it was about time I manned up, because she was in love with me too. We danced right there in the parking lot to some…Glenn Miller song my grandfather put on the speakers."

Chuck smiled in awe. "That's quite a story."

Bower sighed. "We kept our relationship a secret in the beginning. I couldn't afford college, so I joined the Navy. Grampaw served in the Navy during World War II, and I was always fascinated by his stories. Stephanie attended the University of Texas and joined a sorority. She emailed me every day, and we would video chat every chance we could. Much to her parent's protest, we were married her senior year, right after my second deployment."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Her parents don't like you?"

Bower took a steady breath. "They're nice to me and all…but I had to prove to them I was good enough for their daughter. Her dad and I get along, but her mom keeps her distance."

Chuck shook his head. "I hate snobs."

Bower nodded in understanding. "We somehow made it work. I know she could have done better…but I do everything I can for her, and her family to prove I am at least capable of taking care of her. It's just…hard to do things for people who apparently have everything."

Bower continued solemnly. "Stephanie felt bad for wanting to keep our relationship a secret in the beginning. I didn't mind. I just wanted to be with her. After we were married, she told her mom either accept me, or she will never know her grandchildren. I tried to talk her out of doing that, but she wouldn't have it. She said she was tired of me going out of my way to do things for her mom, and her mom not even acknowledge my presence. I think her father may have intervened, because Miss Ellen learned to tolerate me. I think she was content that Stephanie's younger sister married the son of a Texas Congressman."

Bower smirked. "He is such an asshole."

Chuck laughed softly. "I admire your wife. For the record, I doubt very seriously she could have done better than you."

Bower nodded. "Chuck, if you don't mind me saying this, I really look up to you and Sarah. To hear what the two of you had to go through is inspiring. I only hope I love my wife as much as I see how the two of you love each other. I've come to realize, love is blind, you know? It doesn't matter where two people come from, it only matters where they're going. The key is loving that other person no matter what life throws your way. I don't just love my wife, I respect her. Well, I suppose I practically worship her. She's not just a pretty face, she's a very courageous and considerate woman. She's also very religious and believes in a strong family. Where I come from, God, family, and country means everything."

Chuck replied with conviction. "I'm not particularly religious, but I will say those are respectable values. I really admire how devoted you and your wife are to one another. You two are excellent role models."

Bower had a faraway look. "I'm lucky. I married the woman of my dreams. She's my best friend. When I'm with her...she just makes everything possible. Her eyes are the first thing that got my attention. She has the most beautiful blue eyes, but the thing is…her eyes change shades to match her moods. I could sit and stare in her eyes all day."

Bower gave a coy look. "When she wants something, look out world. I learned that the hard way a time or two. I've never given her cause to be mad at me, but she is very protective of what is her's. She punched a friend of her's in the nose once for calling me a commoner. Not all wealthy people are mean-spirited, but some of them would drown if it rained for having their nose thrown in the air."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "Tell you what. Let's stop these people from trying to blow up the entire West Coast, and then you can get back home to your family. Sarah and I look forward to meeting Stephanie, and your child."

Bower looked determined. "If that radiation made its way to Texas…"

Bower nodded. "Let's get this done, Chuck."

Chuck put a hand on Bower's shoulder. "Sometimes, all we need is a reminder of what we're fighting for."

Bower headed into the armory to retrieve a few extra magazines for his handgun.

Sarah approached Chuck with a smile. "That was sweet of you."

Chuck studied Bower in the armory. "He reminds me a lot of myself. The difference is, he didn't let anything stop him. I can't help but admire that."

Sarah smiled. "Jason is a good man, and his wife sounds like someone I would get along with just fine. But, Chuck, you didn't let anything stop you either."

 **Castle Conference Room**

President Levy and the First Lady stared at Chuck and Sarah in shock. It was like looking in the mirror.

The President chuckled. "Chuck, I would love to have you as a body double. I could skip those boring state dinners, and work on my _Call of Duty_ score."

Chuck smirked. "I'm sure you would."

Beckman arrived minutes later, and the team began the briefing.

Beckman began by addressing Orion. "Orion, have you and Hartley found the device?"

Orion appeared grim. "Not yet. But, thanks to Hartley, Hydra had some interesting facts about the device. It's tied to some sort of harmonic sound detection sensor that will activate the bomb the moment the music starts. It will detonate when the music stops."

Sarah sighed. "So. That just leaves finding the device?"

Orion nodded. "Unfortunately. But, at least we know what to look for."

Chuck furrowed his brow. "Guys, we need to find a way to keep the music going for as long as possible. That should give us enough time to locate, and disarm the device."

Chuck noticed Morgan on one of the monitors with Jeff and Lester, and grinned.

Chuck smiled at the group. "I have an idea…but I don't think anyone is going to like it."

Sarah grinned. "Jeffster?"

Casey scowled. "Aw hell. The fate of the free world now rests in the hands of a bearded idiot, and two perverts."

 **Inside a Presidential Limo**

Bower leaned over to Casey and whispered. "Colonel, I don't know the first thing about posing as a Secret Service Agent."

Casey grunted. "Simple. Pretend you're holding a quarter between your ass cheeks, and act like a prick."

Chuck snorted. "Don't forget the shades."

Sarah spoke reassuringly. "Jason, don't pay these two any mind. I was attached to the Secret Service for a year. Just scan your sectors, and try to identify anything out of place in the crowds. Look for people who appear nervous or suspicious. Use your instincts, stay close to Chuck and I, and be calm. The key is to project a calm presence. Stand tall, and be professional. Okay?"

Bower nodded. "Thanks, Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "You'll do fine."

Zondra nudged Bower's shoulder. "Just follow my lead, and do what I do."

Bower sighed. "Got it."

Sarah glanced at Carina. "Carina, try not to seduce anyone today."

Carina winked. "No promises."

The limo stopped outside the Pacific Concert Hall. Gertrude checked her handgun. "Showtime."

Casey grunted. "Alright, Commander-in-Geek. Let's go find a bomb."

 **Pacific Concert Hall**

Sydney Prince wasn't one for suicide missions, but she realized she had to make an exception in this case. Someone had to remain with the group of hand-picked Ring agents to ensure the success of the mission. The Ring Director, Decker, Vice President Bilden, and the Elders were all safe and sound in a safe house in Virginia, waiting to act.

Prince smiled when the President and First Lady exited the Presidential limo, but scowled when she recognized Casey, tagging along with the Secret Service.

Prince quickly phoned Decker. "Decker, we have a problem. John Casey is with the Secret Service."

Decker scoffed. _"Does it matter? As soon as the music starts, the device will activate. Keep your eye on him. If anything is off, find a way to take him out. Quietly. We can't blow this."_

Prince rolled her eyes. "Cut the bullshit! Casey's presence means one thing! His team is close by!"

Decker replied sarcastically. _"Deal with it, Prince. You're a trained operative, for Christ's sake. Figure it out, and stop whining."_

Prince seethed. "Listen, dumbshit! I'm the one who is going to be vaporized with the rest of the imbeciles in this God-forsaken shit-hole! Don't give me that crap! Provide me with back-up, or I'll turn this damn thing off, and walk away! You can be the one to figure it out, you egotistical jackass!"

Decker sighed angrily. _"Fine, Princess. I wouldn't want you to chip a nail. Sit tight. Back-up is on the way."_

Decker disconnected the call. Prince shoved the phone in her pocket, and blended into the crowd.

 **Castle**

Frost despised being left behind on missions, but she knew right now, her place was at her husband's side.

The President and First Lady monitored the mission with Beckman from Castle's main conference room, while Orion, Hartley, and Frost searched through the Pacific Concert Hall's surveillance for the device. Vivian assisted in the hopes of identifying any Ring operatives. Time was running out as the attendees made their way to their seats. She knew once the music started, the count-down would begin.

Vivian's eyes widened as a dark-haired brunette caught her eye. "Father…I know that woman."

Hartley turned to his daughter. "From where, Vivian?"

Vivian furrowed her brow in deep thought. "I saw her a few times with the Director. I think she is a high-level operative."

Frost keyed her mic. _"Listen up, people. Vivian just identified a potential bogey. Sarah, she is at your 3 o'clock."_

Sarah glanced to her right, and identified Prince. _"I've got her. That's Sydney Prince. She's the one who kidnapped Kathleen and Alex."_

Casey grunted. _"Prince is mine, Bartowski."_

 **Westlake, Texas**

Stephanie Bower was miserable. She was taking deep breaths to manage her sharp pains. The Braxton Hicks contractions she was experiencing placed even more stress on an already stressful situation. She knew her husband was okay, but she never stopped worrying about him.

Althogh miserable, Stephanie lovingly rubbed her bulging stomach, and spoke softly to her unborn child.

"Don't worry, little one. Your daddy is safe. He'll be home soon, I promise. He said to tell you he loves you very much. Mommy loves you too."

Stephanie's mother was still asleep. She knew it was early, but she was starving for any news of her husband.

Stephanie smiled at their last conversation. Jason knew exactly what to say to calm her.

Stephanie focused her attention back to the television, when another news story on the American News Network caught her attention.

 _In other news, President Levy and the First Lady made a special trip to Dover Air Force Base before departing for the annual Intelligence Summit in Los Angeles. The remains of 7 Sailors killed in the attack on the USS BAINBRIDGE arrived home to be returned to their families for burial with full military honors. The President joined the Secretary of the Navy, and the Chief of Naval Operations to honor the returning servicemen. The President spoke briefly on the incident._

" _My thoughts and prayers are with the families of the Sailors who lost their lives in this unfortunate attack. The First Lady and I share your grief during this time of loss. Please know that the American people honors their sacrifice."_

 _According to a Navy spokesperson, the BAINBRIDGE arrived in port at Ingalls Shipbuilding in Mississippi for drydock repairs on Friday. The spokesperson also mentioned the aircraft carrier USS ENTERPRISE, and the amphibious assault ship USS IWO JIMA joined a number of cruisers and destroyers already operating off Costa Gravas. The Navy and Air Force commenced a second attack on Costa Gravas yesterday, hitting a number of key command and control facilities. The Costa Gravan government has remained silent over the incident, and has not retaliated. Sources could not confirm allegations of a possible coup in Costa Gravas, which was reported shortly after the attack on the BAINBRIDGE._

 _Costa Gravan Premier Alejandro Goya severed ties with the United States in 1991, after accusing the United States of making an attempt on his life. Those allegations have not been proven. Political analysts have pointed out the possibility of Goya holding democratic elections in the country, after Goya allowed a delegation from the United Nations to visit the country last year._

Stephanie blinked away sad tears after the story, sad for the families of the Sailors killed in the attack, but thankful her husband was safe.

Stephanie's mom entered the living room, and rolled her eyes. "Steph, this isn't healthy for you. Why don't you let me take you shopping today? I saw this gorgeous outfit…"

Stephanie cut her mother off curtly. "Mom, I can hardly move, much less walk around a shopping mall all day. You go ahead. I want to be here if Jason gets to call again. I would rather talk to him at home rather than a crowded shopping mall."

Ellen took a seat and huffed. "Why did you have to marry him? Brandon was a much better choice for you and this family."

Stephanie bore daggers at her mom. "Mother, don't even start with me this morning. I have no regrets about who I married. I married Jason because I love him. He is a loving, honest, and loyal man, and I am proud of him for serving our country. Excuse me that I didn't marry for social and political convenience, to a man who cheats on his wife with half of Dallas! My husband is out there, right now, putting his life on the line for you, Mother! Stop patronizing him!"

Anthony, Stephanie's father, entered the living room. "Ellen, why don't you leave Stephanie alone?"

Ellen waved a hand. "Fine. I'll ask Louisa to prepare breakfast."

Anthony took a seat next to his daughter. "She is right about one thing. It's not healthy sitting here glued to the TV, sweetheart."

Stephanie angrily wiped away tears. "I know, Daddy, but I get so sick of her putting Jason down all the time, when he goes out of his way to be nice to her. It makes me so mad!"

Anthony nodded. "I know, sweetie, I don't like it either. Jason is a good man in my book, and I'm proud to have him as a son-in-law."

Stephanie leaned her head on her father's shoulder. "I wish he could come home, Daddy. I miss him. He tries to put on a brave face when I talk to him, but I can tell not being here when the baby arrives is eating him alive."

Anthony hugged his daughter close. "I know you do, but he has a job to do right now. We could be at war with Costa Gravas at any moment."

Stephanie sighed, not wanting to think about her husband in harm's way. "Well, what's on today's agenda? More boring meetings?"

Anthony grinned. "Unfortunately. I get to listen to our geo-physicists give survey reports on our latest drilling projects. I could have used you yesterday when our partners from Norway visited. Natalie told me she misses your charm."

Stephanie frowned. "Yuck. Natalie needs to work harder. I know she's an introvert, but she can be graceful when she tries. She should have put Ashley on it. She's a pro at finding restaurants, booking hotels, and making visits from our partners enjoyable. She even found a place that prepares haggis when Mr. McDonald visited last year."

Anthony smiled. "I'll be sure to make a note of that. By the way, your sister sent me a text earlier. Mark and his father had to make an urgent trip to Virginia. Grace mentioned she will come by to visit you after she takes care of some errands."

Stephanie smiled. "Good. Maybe I can talk Grace into making her Western-style Panini. This baby has an appetite."

Anthony smirked. "Are you sure it's just the baby?"

 **Ring Safe House, Falls Church, Virginia**

The Director listened intently to his personal assistant provide his morning briefing.

"Mr. Phillips called again this morning. The kidnapping went according to plan, and the family has agreed on a ransom payment. Shall we release the hostage?"

The Director smiled. "No."

The assistant nodded. "Very well, then. Oh, I almost forgot. The contractor we hired for the Sarah Walker assassination hasn't checked in yet. Should I call him?"

The Director frowned. "Absolutely. Tell Mr. Gruber I want her found, and disposed of as soon as possible. She has our Intersect, and I want her eliminated. Is he still in the Los Angeles area?"

The assistant made a note on her legal pad. "We're not sure. His last known location was somewhere in the Midwest. Should I put a deadline on the job?"

The Director sighed. "No, not yet. Rafe Gruber is a patient assassin. Let the man work, Charlotte."

Decker entered the room without knocking. The Director smiled. "What is it, Decker?"

Decker took a seat. "John Casey is with the Secret Service team at the Pacific Concert Hall. I ordered our stand-by team to assist Prince."

The Director glance away thoughtfully. "Is there a way to detonate the device remotely?"

Decker sighed. "No, it was too risky. The harmonic detonator will activate the device the moment the music starts."

Decker checked his watch. "Which should have been 15 minutes ago. The best course of action, is to stay on course with our original plan."

Vice President Bilden entered the room. "Decker, is there time remove the First Lady from the concert?"

Decker checked his watch. "It'll be close. Why?"

Bilden smiled. "I want her."

Decker gave the Director a 'are you kidding me' look. The Director shrugged. "Give the man what he wants. He's about to be the next President."

Decker rolled his eyes and muttered. "Fine. Who can I contact to remove the First Lady?"

The Director addressed Charlotte. "Charlotte, my dear. Find out if Mr. Gruber is still in LA. Tell him I have a new job for him. We'll put our search for Sarah Walker on hold. Besides, if she is still in LA, the explosion will take care of that problem.

 **Pacific Concert Hall**

Rafe Gruber surprised Sydney Prince in the atrium. Prince wasn't thrilled to see the gruff assassin, but was relieved to have a competent assassin on hand.

Gruber addressed Prince in a flat tone. "Decker sent me. He wants the First Lady extracted."

Prince rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

Gruber glanced around disinterested. "I'm not paid to question instructions."

Prince scoffed. "How do you plan to get her away from the Secret Service?"

Gruber shrugged. "Create a diversion, then take them out. Simple."

Prince shook her head in disbelief. "Good luck with that."

Gruber sighed. "We'll tell the First Lady there is a phone call for her. When we isolate her from the President, we take out her Secret Service detail, hit her with chloroform, and then take her out the back. It doesn't take a genius to figure that one out."

Prince snapped her fingers at a Ring agent posing as an attendant. "Find the First Lady. Tell her she has an urgent phone call at the service desk."

Prince stared at Gruber. "Okay, hot shot. Let's try not to fuck this up."

 **Castle**

Orion took a breath after intercepting a phone call from a location in Falls Church, Virginia to Prince. Frost pulled up the CIA dossier on Rafe Gruber after the call ended.

Frost spoke calmly to Sarah. "Sarah, any minute now, expect to be summoned. An assassin named Rafe Gruber has instructions to grab you. He's working with Prince."

Chuck and Sarah stared at one another before Sarah responded. _"Okay. We haven't been able to find the bomb. I'll take out Gruber and interrogate Prince."_

Casey chimed in. _"Can I handle the interrogation, and you take out Gruber?_ "

Sarah grinned. _"Feeling left out, Casey?"_

Chuck sighed. _"Casey, you, I, and our detail will follow five minutes behind Sarah. We need Prince alive."_

Casey grunted. " _Wasn't planning on killing her before letting Verbanski beat the information out of her."_

Sarah leaned over and gave Chuck a soft kiss. _"Okay, guys. Let's do it."_

As expected, an attendant approached, informing Sarah there was an urgent phone call at the service desk.

Sarah spoke quickly when Bower, Zondra, and Carina followed. _"Jason, follow Carina and Zondra's lead. Be ready to act quickly."_

Frost scanned the surveillance feeds. "Sarah, I count two Ring agents with Prince and Gruber. There's three more watching the rear exit. That will be the extraction point."

Sarah spoke confidently. _"Not a fair fight at all…for them."_

 **Pacific Concert Hall**

Sarah decided to change the odds by quickly excusing herself to the restroom the moment she hung up the phone. Prince and Gruber followed close behind, along with two Ring agents.

Sarah gave Carina and Zondra a knowing look. She knew Bower would have to stop outside the restroom door, so she decided to have Zondra back him up.

Sarah gave Zondra a subtle tap on the shoulder the moment they arrived to the restroom. Gruber headed for the men's room, while Prince followed Sarah and Carina inside. The two Ring agents stopped near a picture, pretending to admire it.

After Zondra and Bower turned, Zondra whispered. "Okay, I'll take the one on the right, you take the one on the left. Keep your eye on the men's room. When Gruber acts, take him out."

Bower took a cleansing breath. "Got it."

Zondra smiled sadistically. "Now!"

Zondra drew her handgun and shot one Ring agent, while Bower took out the other. The sound of gunfire caused bystanders to run for cover.

Gruber had a little surprise of his own. He tossed a flashbang into the hallway, blinding Bower and Zondra.

Gruber exited the bathroom, and shot Zondra in her bullet-proof vest. Bower turned his weapon, but Gruber knocked it out of his hand. Gruber grinned, and drew a knife.

Bower took a steady breath. "Alright, asshole. Let's get it on."

Gruber swiped at Bower wildly, while Bower tried to dodge the deadly thrusts of Gruber's knife. In the meantime, Zondra caught her breath and crawled to her handgun. The moment she grabbed it, she turned and took aim, but couldn't fire because Bower was too close.

Gruber got the upper hand, and got behind Bower. Bower put all his strength into keeping Gruber from cutting his throat. Bower glanced to Zondra, took a breath, and then elbowed Gruber as hard as he could. Gruber lost his grip, and Bower dove out of the way. Zondra put two rounds in Gruber's chest, and one in his head.

Inside the restroom, the moment gunfire erupted, Prince made her move. The moment she drew her handgun, Carina turned and kicked it out of her hands. The two traded punches momentarily, before Prince slung Carina into a mirror. Before Prince could finish Carina off, Sarah kicked Prince in the back with a powerful side kick. Prince turned, and Sarah punched Prince in the face, stunning her.

Prince smiled as she wiped the blood from her face. "You're not the First Lady."

Sarah seethed. "Nope. I'm the woman that's about to kick your ass."

Prince reacted by charging Sarah. The two women crashed into a stall, and traded a series of punches, before Sarah kicked Prince back toward the sinks.

Prince drew a small revolver from an ankle holster, and Sarah swung the stall door closed the moment Prince fired.

Bower and Zondra crashed into the room, but Zondra turned the moment three Ring agents guarding the exit rounded the corner, and fired.

Prince turned, and shot Bower in his bullet-proof vest. Bower fell backwards. Sarah crashed through the bathroom stall, and two knives flew through the air, hitting Prince in the wrist, and shoulder. Prince cried out in pain, dropping the handgun. Sarah grabbed Prince by the hair, smashing her head against a sink.

Zondra killed one Ring agent the moment Bower landed beside her. Bower rolled to his stomach, took a breath, and fired.

Zondra ejected the magazine in her handgun the moment two Ring agents charged around the corner. Bower got to his feet, took aim, and shot one Ring agent while moving in position in front of Zondra. Bower grunted as two rounds hit him in the vest, and cried out when another round hit him in the shoulder. Bower fell backwards into Zondra, causing Zondra to drop her handgun. Bower took a breath, raised his handgun, and cursed under his breath when he heard the dreaded 'click' of being out of ammo. The second Ring agent stopped, and smiled. The slide on Bower's handgun was locked back, indicating he was out of ammunition.

As the Ring agent raised his weapon, Casey and Verbanski popped around the corner, and riddled the agent with bullets.

Zondra helped Bower lean against the wall the moment Sarah and a dazed Carina, exited the bathroom with handguns at the ready.

Bower winced. "Damn that hurts!"

Zondra checked Bower over, and noticed blood oozing from his shoulder. "He's hit in the shoulder! The rest of the rounds hit his vest!"

Sarah and Carina hurried to Bower's aid. Sarah spoke with authority. "Alright. Take slow, deep breaths. Can you walk?'

Bower nodded. "Yeah."

Sarah put a hand on Zondra. "Stay with him. Get a medic."

Zondra nodded. "On it."

Zondra put pressure on Bower's gunshot wound. "Do you think your wife would mind if I kissed you for saving my ass?"

Bower chuckled, but winced. "She can get pretty jealous."

Zondra kissed Bower on the cheek. "There. No harm done."

Bower nodded in pain. "I'm sure she'll understand."

Chuck noticed the symphony was coming to an end. He keyed his mic. "Morgan, it's time. Unleash Jeffster."

Casey approached Sarah. "Is anything left of Prince?"

Sarah pointed to the restroom with her thumb. "If you're here to take out the trash, it's in there."

Casey grunted. "Gladly."

 **Castle**

Orion and Frost finally pin-pointed the location of the phone call to Prince. The call originated from a gated community in Falls Church, Virginia.

Orion placed a jet on stand-by at LAX. The team could not let the opportunity to capture the Ring's leadership slip out of their hands.

Orion and Beckman organized a quick extraction once the bomb was deactivated, while the team questioned Sydney Prince. Time was running out.

The President approached Beckman concerned. "General Beckman, we have to start evacuating Los Angeles."

Beckman frowned. "Mr. President, as much as I agree with you, there's no time. Our only shot is finding that bomb."

Frost sighed heavily. "Showtime. Prince just gave up the location of the bomb."

Orion muttered. "Okay, Chuck. It's now in your hands, Son."

 **Pacific Concert Hall**

Chuck and Sarah bolted into the concert hall, and walked quickly, but inconspicuously toward the location of the bomb. It didn't take long for Prince to give it up after Verbanski skipped the usual formalities, and opted for a potent dose of sodium pentothal. Although Prince resisted, Verbanski's foot on her wind pipe hastened the interrogation.

Chuck found the device, and pointed. Sarah scanned the area for threats, but paused briefly as the crowd clapped and moved to Jeff and Lester jamming on stage. Morgan, who was conducting the pair's rendition of _A-ha's_ signature song "Take On Me," appeared to be comfortable with his mission.

Sarah grinned. "Wow. They actually sound half-way decent."

Chuck flipped a seat back, and found the device. "Yeah…when they're sober."

Sarah knelt next to Chuck. "Did you flash?"

Chuck frowned. "Yeah. I managed to by-pass a tamper switch, but the design in the Intersect is nothing like what I see here."

Chuck opened the laptop on the top of the device, and turned to face Sarah. "What do you think?"

Sarah thought hard. "Irene Demova?"

Chuck grinned. "Sarah, that's brilliant. By the way, thanks for not ribbing me about my familiarity with a Serbian porn star the first time I had to use her talents to diffuse a bomb."

Sarah chuckled. "I felt it probably wasn't a good idea to, uh, question your relationship with Miss Demova, considering you looked as though you would lose your lunch at any moment. I did ask Casey how he knew about Irene Demova. All I got was a grunt."

Chuck took a breath when he saw a sound meter. "Typical Casey. Okay. This is the detonator. It's tied directly to the laptop."

Chuck popped his knuckles. "I guess history does repeat itself."

Chuck accessed the DOS override on the Prism Express laptop, and opened a web browser.

Chuck shook his head. "This is insane. I can't believe the same website is still active. I lost count of how many computers I repaired thanks to this virus."

Sarah grinned. "High lonely guy volume, huh?"

Chuck opened the website, and the virus fried the laptop in a matter of seconds. Chuck winked at Sarah, who rolled her eyes.

Sarah shrugged. "We got all dressed up, and this was the outcome? A little anti-climactic, wouldn't you agree?"

Chuck laughed softly. "Would you have preferred the mushroom cloud alternative? Thanks, but I think I'll pass on being vaporized."

Sarah kissed Chuck gently on the lips. "I have a confession to make. I wanted to kiss you after you diffused the last bomb. If Casey hadn't been there, I would have."

Chuck smiled. "I wanted to kiss you after you told me to trust you later at the beach. For the record, I trust you with my life, Sarah."

Sarah stared longingly in Chuck's eyes. "I fell for you long before you diffused that bomb, Chuck. I'm sorry I put my job before you in the beginning. I love you so much, Chuck Bartowski."

Chuck cupped Sarah's face and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "I love you too, Sarah Bartowski. You don't have to apologize. I'm just glad we're together now."

Chuck motioned to the stage. "Should we, uh, put a stop to this?"

Sarah wrapped herself in Chuck's arm. "Nah. This song is starting to grow on me."

Casey and Verbanski appeared, with Carina close behind.

Casey spoke with a sense of urgency. "You two can celebrate later. A NEST team just arrived, and we need to get moving. Orion found the Ring Elders. They're in a safe house in Virginia."

Chuck helped Sarah to her feet. "Okay. Let's end this."

 **Castle**

Ellie and Devon worked quickly on Bower while the team prepared their gear for the mission to Virginia.

After taking an X-ray, the two doctors determined the bullet stopped in muscle tissue and didn't hit any bones. Before Devon sedated Bower to extract the bullet, Bower put a hand on Devon's wrist.

"Devon…don't knock me out. I'm going to Virginia."

Ellie gave Bower a concerned look. "No, you're not. You were shot. You're staying right here with us."

Bower shook his head vehemently. "Ellie, I have to do this. Those people are responsible for attacking my ship. I intend to see this through to the end."

Before Ellie could respond, Casey put a hand on Ellie's shoulder. "Ellie, I don't expect you to understand this, but this will haunt him for the rest of his life if he's not part of this."

Ellie turned and put a hand on her hip. "John, he was shot. He is my patient, and I am not releasing him."

Bower took a steady breath. "Ellie, please don't keep me behind. I am begging you."

Beckman entered the room, and spoke in a calm tone. "Petty Officer Bower, you are to remain here under the care of Doctors Bartowski and Woodcomb. This is not open for debate."

Bower sighed. "With all due respect, Ma'am, I'm fit for duty."

The President noticed the commotion, and decided to enter. "Pardon the intrusion, is this the young man that was injured?"

Bower tried to sit up. Casey pushed him back down. "Stand down, Bower."

Bower muttered. "Just great. The first time I'm addressed by my Commander-in-Chief, I'm flat on my back."

The President chuckled. "I think you're excused from decorum at the moment Petty Officer."

The President took a seat, and held out his hand. "My apologies for not introducing myself earlier. Zach Levy."

Bower shook the President's hand. "Operations Specialist First Class Jason Bower, Sir."

President Levy smiled. "I know. When General Beckman requested you be read in, I was very impressed with your file. I also had the opportunity to speak with Captain Lassiter. He speaks very highly of you. He informed me he was planning to recommend you for advancement to Chief Petty Officer during the Navy's next advancement cycle. Not many Sailors at their 8th year of service achieves that milestone. Most Sailors are lucky to make Chief in 10 years, according to Admiral Burke. He also told me you've been taking college courses on top of your duties as Leading Petty Officer for your ship's division."

Ellie smiled. "You told me you wouldn't be good in college."

Bower nodded humbly. "Not with a full course load. I've only taken a few at a time."

The President gave Bower a coy look. "Yeah, you're down to 15 semester hours before completing a degree in Electrical Engineering."

Chuck and Sarah entered the room with the First Lady, and stood off to the side.

President Levy turned and smiled at his wife, who handed him a piece of paper.

The President opened the paper. "I asked Yvonne to print out this letter from the Bureau of Naval Personnel. After reviewing your file, I initially wanted to give you a commission as an Ensign. Unfortunately, Navy regulations requires a 4-year college degree. What I will say is, after you complete your remaining college credits, you will be receiving a commission. In the meantime, I have something else in mind."

President Levy read the piece of paper silently, then looked Bower in the eyes. "Petty Officer Bower, Chief Warrant Officers in the Navy are normally selected from senior non-commissioned officers holding the rank of Chief Petty Officer and above. I have requested that rule be waived in your case, and the Bureau of Naval Personnel has processed my request to promote you to Chief Warrant Officer 2. Your promotion is effective today."

Bower's eyes widened, and he stuttered. "Th…thank you, Sir."

The President smiled. "We'll have a formal commissioning ceremony in the near future. I'm sure your wife would enjoy the honor of pinning on your new insignia."

The President shook Bower's hand. "Congratulations, Chief Warrant Officer Bower."

Casey opened a jewelry box with two vertical bars inside denoting Bower's new rank, and another box with the Navy Chief Warrant Officer Intelligence Specialist insignia inside.

Tears welled in Bower's eyes. "Thank you, Sir. I'm…honored…and speechless."

Ellie addressed the room. "Alright. Everyone out. My patient needs a bullet removed from his shoulder."

Bower pleaded with Ellie. "Ellie, please let me finish this."

Ellie held up a finger. "Alright. But, you stay out of the action, and you better keep your arm in a sling. If you don't, you and I are going to hold Captain's Mast when you get back. Is that clear?"

Bower nodded quickly. "Uh…yes, Ma'am."

Casey grunted impressed. "I'm impressed, Ellie. How do you know about Captain's Mast?"

Ellie smiled. "I was a big _JAG_ fan."

Devon muttered. "And still watches the reruns. I've missed many a UCLA game thanks to Harmon Rabb, Jr."

Chuck grinned. "Ellie dressed up as Sarah MacKenzie one Halloween. You would have been impressed, Casey. Ellie scared the hell out of me in her Marine uniform."

Casey's eyes widened. "Ellie scares the hell out of me out of uniform."

Sarah replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "You can say that again."

Devon placed an oxygen mask on Bower's face. "Just breathe normally. Oh, you're gonna enjoy the cocktail Ellie and I prepared. You're in for quite a trip, bro."

Ellie jammed a needle in Bower's thigh.

Bower's eyes crossed. "Wow…I see birdies…flablargh…" Bower passed out.

Ellie smiled. "He'll be awake in time for the mission. Alright, Devon. You take care of the suction, and I'll dig this bullet out."

 **Falls Church Virginia, 8 Hours Later**

Luckily, after the device failed to detonate, Decker and the Director decided it was best to lay low. Vice President Bilden returned to Washington to appear as though nothing happened.

The news story mentioned an "incident" in the Pacific Concert Hall, but the President decided it was best to put a media black-out on the situation. He was already on pins and needles keeping Goya's presence in the United States in the dark.

Down the street from the Ring safe house, Casey parked the van, and performed a weapons check.

Chuck turned and put a hand on Bower. "Are you sure you're alright? You look pale."

Bower nodded. "I'm fine, just sore. Ellie and Devon patched me up pretty good."

Sarah spoke in a concerned tone. "Jason, you could have sat this one out. We all admire your sense of duty, but you were injured."

Bower look determined. "I appreciate everyone's concern, but 7 of my shipmates were killed because of these bastards. I'm here on their behalf." Bower put on his USS BAINBRIDGE ship's ballcap.

Casey grunted with pride. "Honor, Courage, Commitment, Sailor."

Bower stared Casey in the eyes. "Semper Fi, Marine."

Casey replied solemnly. "Ooh Rah."

Chuck spoke with conviction. "We'll get these people. I promise."

Bower initiated the thermal imaging and long-range voice sensors. Seconds later, the team confirmed the targets were still inside. Chuck configured the console so Bower could handle surveillance with one hand.

Verbanski turned. "Alright, ladies. You're up."

Carina finished zipping up her boots. "Can you believe these perverts ordered hookers after trying to blow up Los Angeles?"

Zondra checked her hair and make-up. "Nothing surprises me anymore, Carina. Lucky for us, one of your contacts is a D.C. Madam."

Carina gave Zondra a coy look. "It helps to have friends in high places."

Verbanski muttered sarcastically. "That's setting high expectations."

Sarah stepped out of the van, and brushed out the wrinkles on her red dress. "Well, ladies. Let's go entertain these assholes."

Chuck sighed heavily as he adjusted the tie on his Armani suit. "I still say Casey would have made a more believable pimp."

Sarah rested her hands on Chuck's chest. "You're cuter."

Casey grunted in amusement. "Could be worse. They could have asked for a gigolo."

Chuck admired Sarah's red dress, fishnet stockings, and lace-up boots. "Wow. Can we get an outfit like that for home?"

Sarah purred in Chuck's ear. "I did get this for home…Chuck."

Casey rolled his eyes. "Get your head in the game, Bartowski. Grown-ups are trying to work here."

Bower took a breath to steady his vision. The painkillers Ellie provided were making him slightly queasy. "Guys, they're all in the living room."

Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Zondra made their way to the house.

Chuck whispered in Sarah's ear. "How is a pimp supposed to act, anyway?"

Sarah smirked. "Ask Carina."

Carina answered in a matter-of-fact tone. "Sleazy, suave, and you have to man-handle us a little. Be sure to call us your 'bitches' when we get inside."

Chuck replied dryly. "Like I said, Casey should have been the pimp."

 **A/N: The reason for spending a little more time on Bower's character in this chapter is because he is about to be put between a rock and a hard place with some of his in-laws. Let's just say there are snakes in the garden…remember, the Ring has many members in many places. I sort of gave a hint in this chapter.**

 **I have a rather comical scene planned for the birth of his child...involving a showdown between the team, and a rather-imposing hospital staff. If anyone is familiar with Nurse Diesel's character in Mel Brookes'** ** _High Anxiety_** **, you'll enjoy it. I'm also throwing Ellie into the mix, since she is about as imposing as it gets. Ellie needs to be the heroine for a change anyway, and what better place than on her own turf: a hospital. Besides, Ellie is determined to have her wedding without delay.**

 **As for Sarah and Chuck…will they finally realize it's time for a pregnancy test? Sarah's hormones are about to rage.**

 **As for the last scene in this chapter, nobody panic. The team going in as a pimp and prostitutes isn't going where you may think it is going. I've always wanted to write a seduction mission...but not something raunchy. More like something out of a** _ **National Lampoon**_ **movie. Let me just say that the next chapter involves...nah, I won't give anything away this time. One thing I will promise, it will be outrageous.**

 **Okay, maybe a tiny hint about the rest of the chapter...remember, I like twists...**


	26. Chapter 26: Nest of Vipers

**Chapter 26: Nest of Vipers**

 **A/N: I thought it would be fun to take down most of the Ring leadership in the most preposterous way possible.**

 **I hope I didn't spook anyone with the whole prostitutes and pimp thing...you should know by now, that sort of angst doesn't exist in my stories. For this story, consider it more in the _National Lampoon's_ category than something out of _Fifty Shades of Grey..._ or worse.  
**

 **Don't get me wrong, I'll write about angst...just not THAT kind of angst. There's plenty of other stuff to choose from.  
**

 **My thanks to everyone who reviewed the story!**

 **Falls Church, Virginia, Two Blocks from the Ring Safe House**

Bower didn't know if it was the pain killers, or what he was listening to inside the Ring safe house that had his stomach doing back-flips. All he knew, if he didn't take deep breaths, he would lose his breakfast in the back of the surveillance van. That wouldn't sit well with Colonel Casey.

Bower muttered. "Why is it, every bad guy on the planet has some sick fetish? Were they dropped on their damn heads as a kid? Did their, I don't know, mommies and daddies not give them enough attention as a kid, so now they're certifiable sociopaths and loonies? This is like being subjected to _Silence of the Lambs_ blindfolded. I bet in their spare time, these nut jobs dress in their mother's clothes, and smear peanut butter all over themselves."

Verbanski let out a wet laugh.

Casey grunted amused. "You okay back there, Bower?"

Bower shook his head. "This is sad, Colonel. Agonizing. Even the pick-up lines from the sane ones are lame. No wonder these guys are single. I've seen 16-year-old teenagers with more game than these cheesedicks. On top of that, some of the crap they're suggesting doesn't even sound humanly possible. It's like they wanna get their freak on with Gumby. Perverts."

Casey shrugged. "You clearly don't know Carina very well. She's like a contortionist."

Verbanski shot Casey a look. Casey cleared his throat. "Uh…so I hear."

Bower appeared visibly shaken. "Colonel, are they really going to participate in some of the sick crap I just heard?"

Casey grinned. "Nope. Female agents are trained for this sort of thing. They carry knock-out drugs, or just beat the bad guys senseless."

Bower held his earpiece, listening carefully. "They want Chuck to, uh…you know…with Sarah, while a group watches."

Verbanski grinned. "Wow. She is clever."

Bower looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Verbanski nodded. "Sarah is suggesting she and Chuck give them a show. She doesn't want to blow her cover beating anyone to death if they lay a hand on her. She's very sensitive to Chuck in that regard. Plus, it follows the simple 'divide and conquer' tactic. Chuck and Sarah will take one group, while Carina and Zondra take another."

Bower paused for a moment in deep thought. "I'll be damned. We're literally going to catch these whack-jobs with their pants down."

Casey grunted amused. "Yep."

Casey pointed down the street. "Our back-up just arrived."

A voice crackled in Bower's headphones. _"Raven, this is Blackbeard. How copy, over?"_

Bower replied quickly. "I read you five by five, Blackbeard. Establish a perimeter, and hold. We have four friendlies inside the target location. I say again, four friendlies inside, over."

The team leader motioned to his men. _"Solid Copy, Raven. We'll maintain a holding pattern on our pos. Request you ID all friendlies, over."_

Bower nodded. "Affirmative, Blackbeard. Three friendlies are female, dressed as prostitutes. One friendly is dressed in a dark-colored Armani suit. 6'4" with short, curly hair. How copy, over?"

The team leader gave a thumbs up. _"Wilco, Raven. Out."_

Bower covered his mic and glanced at Casey. "SEALs?"

Casey grinned. "I owe the team leader a favor. They jump at any chance for a live-fire mission."

Bower pulled up the infrared imaging. "In that case, let's round up these pigs and lead them to the slaughter house."

 **Inside the Ring Safe House**

Sarah couldn't be more proud of Chuck. He was playing his role without worrying sick about Sarah. She was amazed at how in tune they were as a couple, but she was more impressed Chuck didn't unleash the Intersect on some of the Ring Elders who stared at her suggestively.

Sarah realized some of the men were not interested in engaging in certain activities with a prostitute. That's when she suggested a show with her "pimp." This worked to the team's advantage, for it allowed the team to separate everyone in the house into two groups. And, it worked to her advantage so she wouldn't have to worry about mauling anyone who laid their filthy hands on her.

For the plan to work, the team had to act fast. Once Carina and Zondra neutralized five men they took upstairs, Chuck and Sarah would neutralize six men they were tasked with "entertaining."

There was one wild card. Decker. He was not present. However, the Ring Director was delighted when Carina offered to take him upstairs.

The moment Sarah heard Carina and Zondra neutralize their share of bad guys, Sarah pushed Chuck back in a chair and straddled him.

One gruff Ring Elder spoke harshly. "We want you to treat your boy like a horse. Ride him around the room."

Chuck stared at Sarah with a goofy expression on his face. "What? A horse? What is this, the Kentucky Derby?"

One Ring Elder was practically giddy. "Yeah! And, and…neigh, too! God I miss _Mister Ed_!"

Sarah winked at Chuck, and hopped up and down on his lap. "Giddyup, boy! H'yah!"

Chuck replied through gritted teeth. "Sarah, this is freaking me out!"

Sarah leaned forward and whispered in Chuck's ear. "As soon as I act, swing me to your right."

Sarah removed two blades from her boots, and in one quick motion, the blades flew through the air, landing in the throats of two Ring Elders. Chuck shot to his feet, grabbed Sarah, and slung her in the air. The stiletto points in her boots hit home in two more Elder's throats.

One Elder managed to un-holster his sidearm. Chuck disarmed the Elder, dismantled the weapon, and knocked the Elder out. The remaining Elder fell by a round-house kick, courtesy of Chuck.

Carina and Zondra ran into the living room. All eyes turned to Carina, who was dressed in a furry bunny costume.

Carina held up a finger. "The first person that calls me the damn Easter bunny, will be digging my foot out of their ass!"

Chuck grinned like a fool. "Were you at last offered a marshmallow peep?"

Carina rolled her eyes. "No! These idiots wanted me to hop around the room, while they cheered! I've never been so humiliated in my life! I felt like I was in the Westminster Dog Show!"

Chuck snorted. "Uh, you're dressed as a rabbit, Carina. The Westminster Dog Show...oh, never mind. Look on the bright side. Should you decide to retire, you could always entertain kids at birthday parties. I think you missed your calling."

Carina huffed. "As long as I don't have to dress up as a clown. Clowns give me the creeps."

Zondra, who was stripped down to her undergarments, scoffed. "At least you stayed clothed. The two imbeciles I had wanted to sniff my damn feet!"

Sarah shrugged. "They wanted me to ride Chuck."

Carina rolled her eyes. "Really."

Sarah furrowed her brow. "You have a one track mind. They literally wanted me to ride Chuck like a horse."

Chuck shook his head in disbelief. "What the hell is this place? Pee Wee's Playhouse?"

The Ring Director appeared dressed in a bunny costume. "Oh, no."

Carina's eyes turned primal. She turned, and began beating the Ring Director to a pulp. Carina kicked the Director out the back door, and into the back yard.

The SEAL commander stared on in disbelief. "Bunny costumes? What the hell? Are we raiding a costume party?"

The SEALs started placing bets. A Senior Chief on the team removed a book from his pocket. "Alright guys, place your bets! We got ourselves a good old fashioned ass whippin'! Who will give me 2 to 1 on the lady?"

Carina pinned the Director to the ground, and place a knife to his throat. "Alright you sick bastard! Talk! Where's Decker?"

The rest of the team joined Carina in the back yard after Zondra retrieved her dress.

The Director nodded quickly. "He's…um…gone. He received a phone call an hour ago and left. I don't know who made the call."

Casey and Verbanski rounded the corner. Casey keyed his mic. "Bower. Run a trace on all phone calls to the safe house within the last hour."

Bower spoke quickly. _"On it."_

The SEAL commander approached Casey. "Colonel, we're a little disappointed. We didn't get any trigger time."

Suddenly, two Ring agents appeared at the upstairs window in complete shock. The SEALs riddled the two agents quickly.

Casey smirked. "You were saying?"

Carina smiled at the Ring Director. "You're next if you don't start talking."

The Director gulped. "Uh…Decker isn't the only one you'll want to look for."

Sarah smiled at Carina. "May I?"

Carina smirked at the Director. "I was the nice one. I hope your life insurance is paid up."

Sarah spun a knife between her fingers, and spoke in an icy tone. "Hmm. Which part of your body should I remove first?"

The Director soiled himself.

Chuck winced at the wet stain on the Director's bunny costume. "Oh, that's just gross, pal. You know, for a guy who runs the biggest domestic terrorist organization in the country, you have no sense of dignity. At all. I mean, you're about to die a horrible death dressed like Bugs Bunny, for crying out loud. On top of that, you just pissed yourself!"

Chuck did his best Elmer Fudd impersonation. "Does da wascally wabbit need to go potty? Start tawking you scwewy wabbit!"

Carina and Zondra snorted. Sarah smiled from ear to ear. "You know, I think I should put this 'wabbit' out of his misery."

Chuck gave the Director a goofy look. "Say your pwayers wabbit!"

The Director pleaded. "Alright! Alright…just please, don't cut anything."

Sarah seethed. "Start talking, Peter Cottontail!"

Chuck spoke mischievously. "Since you apparently have a fetish for furry costumes, let me give you a piece of advice. I would start talking. My wife has a fetish for kicking people's asses."

The Director closed his eyes. "Vice President Bilden is a Ring Elder! I…I'm not the real Director!"

Sarah looked confused. "What?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean you're not da weal…I mean, what do you mean you're not the real Director?"

Bower keyed everyone's mic. _"Sorry to interrupt, Mr. Fudd, but we've got a problem. Chuck, does the name, Jill Roberts ring a bell? The voice recognition lit up like a Christmas tree when I ran the trace, and flagged Roberts as an escapee. Her last residence was a black site."_

Sarah's eyes turned primal. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!"

Sarah knocked out the impostor, walked into the house, emptied her magazine into the Ring Elders Chuck knocked out, and exited the house to a wide-eyed, and terrified group.

Sarah screamed. "WHAT THE HELL IS EVERYONE LOOKING AT!?"

Everyone, except Chuck, scattered.

Chuck blinked. "Sarah, honey, is everything alright?"

Sarah approached Chuck, and crashed her lips into his. Sarah molded her body into Chuck's, attacking his lips furiously. Sarah raised one of her legs, and wrapped it around Chuck's waist, grinding her body into his.

Chuck's eyes widened. He stuttered in between kisses. "Sarah…honey…mission!"

Sarah broke the kiss, and stared in Chuck's eyes.

Sarah grabbed Chuck's wrist, and led him inside the house."You have a new mission, Chuck! I. Am. On. FIRE!"

When the team arrived back at the van, Bower was pounding his head against the console.

Carina broke the silence. "Jason, what's going on?"

Bower's eyes met Carina's. "This equipment doesn't have an override feature for me to turn off agent's mics. For the love of God, will somebody please remind Sarah to turn off her mic before turning Chuck into a human sex toy?"

Everyone blinked, then burst out laughing. Carina motioned for the headphones, which Bower gladly handed over.

Carina's eyes widened. "Holy shit…that is the hottest thing I have ever heard! Sarah is..."

Casey yanked the headphones off Carina's head. "Jesus, Miller. We don't need the gory details. This isn't pay-per-view porn."

Bower leaned back and sighed. "Guys, I think it's time for an intervention. In case anyone hasn't noticed, Sarah is pregnant. She needs to have a pregnancy test, and I mean like yesterday. What Sarah just did to those Ring stiffs, Stephanie did to our dishes before dragging me to our bedroom when she was pregnant."

Everyone's eyes widened, and replied in unison. "WHAT!?"

Bower sighed. "Jesus Holy God. You people are trained spies, yet you can't identify when a woman is pregnant? Alright, class. Allow Professor Bower to educate you. Morning sickness? Mood swings? A weird appetite? Aaaaand, the sex drive of a flippin' nymphomaniac? Ring a bell? Are the light bulbs going off in the old noggins?"

Zondra grinned. "Are you high on painkillers?"

Bower held up pinched fingers. "Maybe a little, but I am right about Sarah."

Bower giggled. "All I need right now is a little _Iron Butterfly_!"

Casey scowled. "Shit. He's right. We're morons."

 **Vienna, Virginia**

Decker arrived in the parking garage as instructed. He stood near his car, when a black Escalade stopped next to him. Two men exited the vehicle, and opened the door.

Decker climbed inside and his eyes widened. "You're…"

Jill smiled. "What's the matter, Decker? Cat got your tongue?"

Decker furrowed his brow. "How did you escape?"

Jill shrugged. "The Omen Virus. As far as anyone knows, I'm still locked in my cell. They sent me to a black site in Nevada."

Decker huffed. "How did you know the safe house was compromised?"

Jill smiled. "I have my sources."

Decker folded his arms. "What do we do now? The Director was captured."

Jill waved a hand. "He was a proxy. Expendable. The problem is, he knows too much."

Decker furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about, Roberts?"

Jill replied in a seething tone. "I'm the Director, you idiot! Fulcrum? The Ring? They are both MY empire! My birthright! You imbeciles ruined my plans!"

Decker's eyes widened. "You got captured on purpose, didn't you?"

Jill shook her head. "Nope. I wanted to toy with my ex one more time. Unfortunately, that psycho girlfriend of his ruined my plans."

Decker stared ahead in disbelief. "All this time, I thought you were this lost soul bookworm."

Jill laughed. "You're a fool, Decker. Just like everyone else. You can't lead an organization as far-reaching as ours from the top. You lead it from the middle. That way, you always know what's going on. That was the biggest lesson my mother learned when she ran things. Plus, it's easier to avoid capture if you blend in, and lay low. My Uncle Bernie helped me establish my cover with LaFleur while I ran the Ring. My goal was to unite Fulcrum and the Ring."

Decker sighed. "What do we do now?"

Jill batted her eyelashes playfully. "Well, Clyde. I want my boyfriend back. Chuck is the perfect family man. I want him to raise our children. With our genes, our children will be geniuses. I will raise them to inherit my empire, while Chuck stays at home like the good husband I will make him."

Jill muttered. "Right after this damn chlamydia heals."

Decker stared at Jill in disgust. Jill bore daggers at Decker. "What? It could happen to anyone!"

Decker shook his head. "Have you ever heard of a damn condom? For a Ph.D., you sure are dumb."

Jill slapped Decker. Hard. A henchman in the front seat pointed a gun at Decker.

Jill jammed a finger in Decker's face. "What I do in my personal life is my business!"

Decker muttered. "Whatever."

Jill smiled, and waved off her henchman. "Decker. Sweetheart. Stop being so sarcastic about everything. I have a plan to lure Chuck right into my hands."

 **CIA, Langley, 24 Hours Later**

Director Hardy stared at General Beckman as though she had grown a second head.

Director Hardy leaned forward. "General, are you telling me the CIA has affiliates of both Fulcrum and the Ring in its ranks? That's absurd!"

Beckman bit the inside of her lip to keep from exploding. She was growing tired of the CIA taking the 'holier-than-thou' approach when any mention of traitors in its ranks is mentioned.

Beckman clasped her fingers together in front of her. "Director Hardy, this is not an attack on the CIA's credibility, or a baseless accusation. We have hard intel with names, their current job title, and agency affiliation. The individual posing as the Ring Director informed us that a Fulcrum operative captured several months ago by the name of Jill Roberts is the Ring Director. He also informed us that CIA officer Clyde Decker is a Ring operative, and has been supplying information to the Ring for decades. And, that's not all."

Beckman tossed a file in front of Hardy. Hardy eyed Beckman warily before opening the file. After a moment, Hardy's eyes widened in shock.

Hardy slammed the folder shut. "You can't do this!"

Beckman seethed. "It's already done. For the record, I never liked you. You're an opportunist, and a weasel. And, you don't know how to keep your mouth shut. Disclosing Classified intel to your buddy Bilden for political gain wasn't merely stupid, it was a violation of the trust your government placed in you to protect your agents, and our most closely guarded secrets!"

Hardy's tone turned cold. "You bitch!"

Beckman stood, and straightened her uniform. "Director Hardy. As the newly appointed Director of National Intelligence, I hereby relieve you of your duties as Director of the Central Intelligence Agency, pending a Congressional hearing into criminal misconduct, negligence, and for being a pompous jackass!"

Beckman grinned. "Just be glad you didn't join the Ring. Otherwise, I would be shipping your ass to a black site rather than a federal detention facility."

Beckman turned and opened the door. Six agents entered the room. "Gentleman, please escort _Mr._ Hardy off the premises. His credentials and privileges are revoked immediately."

Hardy slapped one agent's hand away. "Don't touch me! I am your Director!"

The agents not-so-gently took Hardy into custody. One deep-voiced agent responded. "Not anymore… _Mr._ Hardy."

Hardy left the room screaming obscenities, while Beckman returned to her seat. Jane Bentley, who was present duing the exchange, ignored Hardy's outbursts, and studied the file. Beckman gave Bentley several minutes to finish.

Bentley closed the folder, and sighed. "Jesus, Diane. I never imagined these vipers were in this deep."

Beckman nodded. "Neither did I. We've known for decades about our agents changing allegiances, but we didn't know how many politicians and business leaders were traitors."

Bentley folded her arms. "Diane, let's call this thing what it is. An open rebellion against the United States of America."

Beckman sighed. "More like a coup d'état. The individual we received this information from mentioned that detonating a nuclear device in Los Angeles was designed to throw the nation into panic. The Ring was going to blame Costa Gravas for the attack, and while the nation was thrown into chaos, the Ring would seize power. It was the American version of Britain's Gunpowder Plot."

Bentley smirked. "And, just like the Gunpowder Plot, the conspiracy crumbled right before their eyes."

Beckman nodded. "Not exactly. If it weren't for our team, they would have succeeded. This plot was too far-reaching, and well-organized. But, it isn't over yet."

Beckman handed Bentley another folder. The contents made Bentley's blood run cold.

Bentley stared Beckman in the eyes. "This is for real. This isn't a rushed confession under the threat of torture."

Beckman stared at the table. "The intel has been verified, Jane. This is for real."

Bentley furrowed her brow. "Does the President know?"

Beckman nodded. "Yes. The President is in the loop."

Bentley covered her mouth with a hand, then shook her head. "Diane, if we aren't careful, this could destroy the nation's confidence in our government. We're looking at members of Congress, high-ranking officials, military officers, and the Vice President."

Beckman studied Bentley carefully. "I'm going to need your help. We need to proceed quietly. Every agent on this list will be taken into immediate custody. Once we eliminate all leaks, the politicians will flee like cockroaches."

Bentley nodded. "I'll see to it, Diane."

Beckman smiled. "Good. Effective immediately, you are the new Director of the CIA. I am authorizing you to purge your agency by any means necessary."

Bentley grinned. "I suppose this means we will have to recommission several black sites. I am going to beat every scrap of information out of these people I can."

Beckman winked. "I'll leave it in your capable hands."

Bentley held out her hand. "I suppose congratulations are in order, General. I noticed the number of stars on your shoulders magically reproduced since the last time I saw you."

Beckman gave a coy look. "Some of the boys were a little unhappy about a Major General jumping straight to four-star General. They'll get over it."

Bentley chuckled. "They're boys, Diane. They'll pout for a while, until they find something to blow up, or screw."

 **NAS Key West**

Alejandro Goya stared longingly across the waters towards Costa Gravas. His heart felt heavy at the knowledge he was deposed by his own wife.

Goya turned, and studied the Marine guard keeping vigil close by. Goya approached the Marine, and offered him a cigar. The Marine politely refused.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I'm not allowed to smoke on duty."

Goya nodded. "I understand. You're a good…how do you say…Marine?"

The Marine gave a curt nod. "That's correct, Sir. I'm a Marine."

Goya slipped the cigar in the Marine's pocket. "Is there a rule about enjoying a cigar off-duty?"

The Marine smiled. "No, Sir. Thank you for your generosity, Sir."

Goya placed his hand on his heart, and gave a salutatory nod. "My please."

Goya stared over the sea. "What is your rank?"

The Marine replied courteously. "Sergeant, Sir."

Goya stared the Marine in the eyes. "Are you married, Sergeant?"

The Marine nodded. "I am, Sir. 4 years now."

Goya nodded sadly. "Do you and your wife disagree?"

The Marine pondered Goya's words before responding. "Sometimes, Sir. But, we always work it out."

Goya sighed. "I lost my country over a disagreement with my wife."

The Marine nodded in understanding. "If you don't mind me asking, Sir. Have you tried talking to her?"

Goya narrowed his eyes, then snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it. You have been most helpful, Sergeant. Thank you."

Goya turned and headed back to his quarters.

The Sergeant stayed in place, dumbfounded. "Uh…you're welcome,,,Sir."

Goya proceeded to his quarters, and picked up the phone. "Admiral, yes, this is Alejandro Goya. I hate to impose on your generosity, but I would like to speak to someone."

Goya smiled after the Admiral replied he would be glad to arrange for Goya to speak to someone. "His name is Colonel John Casey. He's the only man I trust."

Goya hung up the phone, and puffed calmly on his cigar. "El Angel De La Muerte. You will help me get my country back."

 **Burbank, California**

Frost walked casually to her car, and paused when something caught her eye. She returned to her apartment to freshen up after a long day, and was returning to Castle.

By the time Frost's hand reached her Beretta, she felt a prick in her neck. Frost collapsed in a heap.

Decker and three of his men quickly loaded Frost into a van, and sped away. Inside the van, Jill studied Frost's sleeping form, and smiled.

"I wanted Ellie, but I'll settle for mommy."

Decker read the text he received on his phone. "The safe house is ready. Are you sure Congressman Jacobs is trustworthy?"

Jill smiled. "Everything is big in Texas, Decker. That includes following through when you give your word. Congressman Jacobs and his dear son Mark have promised to give Agent Frost a taste of Texas hospitality. If it weren't for Mark's slutty secretary, poor Jake and Mark would have been captured in Virginia."

Jill winked. "Mark's secretary is one of my hand-picked operatives. She knows what married men desire that they can't get at home."

Decker sighed. "Okay, Roberts. What's the plan?"

Jill pouted playfully. "Bilden was able gather quite a bit on Chuck's team. You see, Bilden and CIA Director Hardy play golf together. Bilden promised Hardy to support him for appointment to a higher office in exchange for information about the President's pet team. Chuck has a new team member who is married to Mark's sister-in-law. The sister-in-law is pregnant, and expecting any day now. We are going to use the sister-in-law and Frosty the Snow Bitch as leverage to lure Chuck right into my hands."

 **Dallas, Texas**

Congressman Jake "Big Jake" Jacobs and his son Mark enjoyed the comfort of Jake's office as they discussed Roberts' plans.

Jake stared Mark in the eyes. "Now, you listen to me, boy, and listen good. Are you sure that little lady of yours won't be a problem?"

Mark took a sip of bourbon. "She won't be a problem, Big Daddy. She's a spoiled brat. All she cares about is shopping and Facebook. She doesn't know what the hell I'm doing half the time, and the other half, she's spends with that high-and-mighty sister of her's. The only time she knows I'm there, is when I'm riddin' her at home."

Jake frowned. "If you weren't spending so much time with that purdy little filly at your office, I'd be a grandpaw by now!"

Mark whined. "But Big Daddy!"

Jake slammed his fist on the desk. "Goddammit, boy! Didn't I tell you, you don't breed a lame horse? You breed the prize ponies!"

Mark shook his head, and whined. "Aw, but Big Daddy!"

Jake jammed his finger in Mark's face. "Don't you sass me, boy! Now, get off your lazy ass and go at least pretend you're happily married! I'll call you when our guests arrive at the ranch."

Mark's shoulders slumped dejectedly as he stood to leave. "Yes, Big Daddy."

Jake felt guilty. "Okay, fine. Just…don't be ridin' that horse every night, boy. Tone it down to a few nights each week. Leave some lead in that pistol of yours for that little lady."

Mark nodded and closed the door behind him. Jake smiled, and removed a bottle of cologne from his desk, spraying himself. He then removed a bottle of breath spray, and masked the ribeye steak on his breath. Jake finished primping by combing his hair a few times before keying his intercom.

"Sally, be a darlin' and come on in here, gal. I, uh, have some things I need to go over."

Sally replied seductively. "I'll be right with you, Big Jake."

Jake smiled. "That gal takes real good care of her boss."

Outside Jake's office, Mark met up with his bodyguard, Hugo Panzer. Panzer was glued to a TV.

Mark rolled his eyes. "Hugo, you know wresting is fake, right?"

Hugo scowled. "Listen, mamma's boy. I wrestled for years. There's nothing fake about multiple concussions, and brain damage. Now, shut your damn pie hole, and let me finish the match. Or, I'll stuff your scrawny ass in a trash can."

Mark replied angrily. "Big Daddy told you to be nice to me, you, you, overgrown ape!"

Hugo stood, and crushed the beer can he had been pounding. "That just means I have to smile when I kick the shit outta you. In fact, he personally told me to kick your little ass if you got outta line."

Hugo leaned right into Mark's face. "You're gettin' real close to that line, dipshit."

Mark's eyes widened. "I, I, I…"

Hugo grinned. "BOO!"

Mark bolted out of the room.

Hugo scowled. "Don't shit your panties. Jackass."

 **Castle**

The team arrived back in California to a worried Orion. Frost had essentially fallen off the map.

Chuck helped his dad try to remotely activate Frost's tracker, which turned off near LAX.

Beckman left a message she wanted to speak with Bower the moment the team returned to California, but postponed the conversation until the situation with Frost could be resolved.

Chuck noticed a strange email in his inbox, and opened it. His blood ran cold when the image of Jill, with his mom tied to a chair, appeared on the screen.

Chuck sent the video to the main video monitor, and clicked "Play."

" _Hello, Chuck. I'm sure by now, you know your mother is missing. Don't worry, I won't hurt her. After all, she will soon by my mother-in-law."_

Sarah's reaction was predictable. "Oh, that's what you think!"

" _Now, sweetie, please don't be angry with me. I have big plans for our future. Now, I am a little disappointed my plans for a, uh, hostile take-over didn't go accordingly, but that's okay. I'm not done yet. In fact, I'm just getting started."_

Jill stood next to Frost. _"Alright, Chuck. Listen very carefully. I am holding your mother in a safe house in the fine State of Texas. I'm sure you're probably aware by now, some of my loyal patriots to our cause survived the attack in Virginia."_

Bower's eyes widened. "Texas?"

" _You will go to drop box number 1275 at Love Field in Dallas. There, you will find further instructions. Oh, and, uh, bring your soon-to-be-ex-wife if you want to. After all, you're about to be a widow. I want you to watch her die for betraying me!"_

The screen went blank. Beckman appeared on screen with a somber look on her face. "Mr. Bower, I need to speak with you in private."

Bower glanced around the room. "General, that won't be necessary. There are no secrets on this team."

Beckman nodded. "Very well. You will want to sit down for this."

Bower complied, and everyone stood behind him.

Bower spoke quietly. "General, is my wife…"

Beckman shook her head with a smile. "Mrs. Bower is fine. However, there are some things about her sister's husband, and father-in-law you need to know."

Bower gulped. "You mean…Congressman Jacobs and Mark…"

Beckman continued. "Part of the intel we recovered from the safe house, was a list of all known Ring Elders and operatives. Congressman Jacobs is a Ring Elder, and his son a Ring affiliate."

Bower closed his eyes. "No."

Chuck glanced at Sarah. "A Congressman from Texas."

Sarah sighed. "That's where Jill took your mom."

Bower turned and addressed Chuck. "I know where she's holding your mom. He has a ranch just south of Dallas. It's called the Big J. The place is like a fortress."

Beckman clasped her hands together. "Chief Warrant Officer Bower, as your superior officer, I am aware of the difficulty of what I am about to ask you to do. I need you to return home, and see what information you can obtain on Jake and Mark Jacobs."

Bower turned pale. "Ma'am…Mark is married to my sister-in-law. My wife is very protective of her baby sister…she'll hate me for doing this."

Beckman replied reassuringly. "Mr. Bower, I am aware of the position this situation places you in. We don't have a choice. CIA Director Hardy has been relieved of his duties for leaking Classified information. Hardy and Vice President Bilden are close, and we are still sorting through how much information Hardy leaked."

Sarah muttered through gritted teeth. "I knew he never should have been Director. Everyone in the agency knows Hardy can't keep his mouth shut. He's too much of a politician."

Chuck put a hand on Bower's shoulder, red flags going off in his mind about Bower's wife and child. "General, how soon do we leave?"

Bower turned to face Chuck. "Chuck, I can't…"

Chuck spoke with conviction. "Jason, we will make this right. I promise. I am positive once we explain everything to Stephanie, she will understand. Besides, her sister isn't involved."

Bower closed his eyes and glanced away. "General…I know my duty, but I can't throw my family to the wolves. I will resign before hurting my wife, or her family."

Casey sighed. "Bower, your family will not be hurt by this. You have my word on that."

Sarah sat next to Bower. "You won't have to betray anyone. Let us do all the work. Just, keep your eyes and ears open, and report anything suspicious."

Chuck addressed Beckman. "General, Jason should remain with his wife, with some of us close by. I have a feeling his wife could be used as leverage. If Jill knew about the raid on the Ring safe house, we have to assume she knows about Jason's wife and child."

Beckman nodded. "I agree. Alright, everyone is going to Dallas."

Orion entered the room. "I located the trace signal from Jill's email. It was sent from an encrypted computer located on a ranch just south of Dallas."

Bower addressed Orion. "Let me guess. Big J?"

Orion nodded. "You know it?"

Bower glanced away angrily. "This can't be happening."

Ellie and Devon ran into the room. "Got room for two more?"

Sarah addressed Ellie. "Ellie, it's too dangerous."

No sale. "Sarah, that bitch has my mom, and I am not sitting this one out on. Jason's wife is in danger. I'm a doctor. My place right now is at that hospital. I won't let anyone harm my family."

Bower stared at Ellie humbly. Ellie smiled. "You heard me."

Ellie sighed. "Besides, I would like to get married sometime this century."

 **White House Oval Office**

General Marcus wasn't one to criticize his Commander-in-Chief, but the President putting himself in the radius of a nuclear blast could not go unaddressed.

"Mr. President, you know I would never question your orders, but putting yourself and the First Lady in the radius of a potential nuclear blast…was that the best course of action?"

President Levy nodded. "You raise a good point, General. I respect your opinion on the matter. Castle is equipped to handle a nuclear blast, and has an adequate air supply and stores to last quite some time. It even has a water condenser. I would never put myself or the First Lady in harm's way recklessly."

The President smiled. "I was in good hands, General. I trust this team with my life. This operation was a good example of why I trust them."

General Marcus nodded. "I understand, Mr. President. But, it would make all of us feel better if you and the First Lady were nowhere near something this catastrophic."

General Marcus scoffed. "I couldn't imagine Bilden being President. The guy is an ass."

President Levy nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, the Vice President is the reason I called you here."

The President slid General Marcus a file.

The General read the contents, then scowled. "That traitorous sonofabitch! Permission to shoot the bastard myself, Mr. President!"

President Levy clasped his hands together. "Under normal circumstances, I would grant that request, General. Even if it violated due process, and created enough legal problems to force me to resign. Bilden wasn't even my choice for VP. Party leaders pushed me to select him, based off of his ties in Congress. Now, I see why."

General Marcus nodded. "What are your orders, Mr. President?"

The President leaned back in his chair. "Put a team from Special Operations Command on Bilden. Delta or SEALs, it doesn't matter. Surveillance only. Beckman is purging the CIA and NSA of all leaks. Right now, we can't trust anyone from our intelligence agencies. Beckman's team already has Bilden's cell phone, email account, and bank accounts under tabs. Let's see where Bilden leads us."

General Marcus furrowed his brow. "Mr. President, there is enough evidence in this file to arrest the Vice President for treason. Why delay?"

President Levy nodded in understanding. "I want all of them, General. Every traitor who sold out their country. If we rattle the cage, all the rats will run away."

The President leaned forward, and spoke in a harsh tone. "These bastards were going to kill millions of innocent people on the West Coast for the sake of power. I don't just want the leaders, I want them all. Every damn one of them!"

General Marcus replied with conviction. "We'll get them, Mr. President."

 **Westlake, Texas**

Stephanie placed her coffee cup in the sink, and her water broke.

Her sister, Grace, stopped dead in her tracks. "Uh…Steph…what just happened?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "My water broke. It's time."

Grace panicked. "Oh my God, oh my God…what do we do?"

Stephanie took a cleansing breath. "Grace, I have a bag in the closet next to the front door. Go get it."

Grace nodded quickly. "Okay."

Louisa entered the kitchen, and quickly made her way to Stephanie's side. "Come sit down. I'll tell Robert to bring the car around."

Stephanie nodded, and removed her cell phone from her pocket to call her mom. "Thank you, Louisa."

The kitchen door opened, and Grace entered, followed by Mark. "Steph, Mark is here. He'll drive us to the hospital."

Stephanie nodded. "Okay, help me up. I'm taking a quick shower, and changing clothes."

Mark and Grace helped Stephanie to her feet. 45 minutes later, the trio was out the door, and on the road.

Mark removed his cell phone from his pocket, and spoke quietly. "Hugo, head to Lakeside Medical. I have the package."

Mark glanced back to his sister-in-law, who was wincing from contractions, and trying to control her breathing. "Don't worry, Stephanie. You're in good hands."

Mark stared ahead, and smiled. "I just hope I get to kill you, and the kid before this is over."

 **C-17, Somewhere Over New Mexico**

Bower stared out the window while the team changed clothes. In order to maintain the team's cover with Stephanie's family, they would all pose as Sailors and Marines.

The moment the team arrived at LAX, Beckman phoned Bower to inform him Stephanie was in labor. Beckman decided to keep tabs on Mrs. Bower after learning her sister was married to a member of the Ring. Beckman wouldn't admit it, but she was worried. Bower wasn't an agent, and would probably get himself killed trying to protect his wife and child.

Orion noticed Bower's lost look, and decided to talk to him.

Bower glanced at Orion. "I'm sorry."

Orion furrowed his brow. "For what? You haven't done anything wrong."

Bower sighed. "Miss Mary is being held captive, and my first reaction after finding out I have in-laws working for the Ring, is to protect them. I'm ashamed of that."

Bower folded his arms. "I'm not a spy. I know that. I'm still learning how this business operates. It's hard to fathom someone wanting to harm a woman and child."

Orion nodded. "Mary will be just fine. That's why I'm not panicking. I lost count of how many times she has been captured."

Orion smiled. "Your reaction wasn't to protect your in-laws, it was to protect your wife. There's nothing wrong with that."

Orion turned grim. "Jason...these people don't have a conscience. They are ruthless. Women and children are nothing but collateral damage to them. I hate to say it, but we have to sometimes be just as ruthless. The difference is, we protect the innocent. They don't."

Bower nodded slowly. Chuck and Sarah took seats next to Bower, dressed in mission gear. Carina and Zondra were performing a weapons check. Chuck, Sarah, Carina, and Zondra would dress as Navy Lieutenants after rescuing Frost.

Moments later, Devon and Ellie took their seats, dressed as Navy Lieutenant Commanders. Bower noticed the Navy Medical Corps insignia on their left collars.

Bower glanced at Chuck. "I'm...sorry for how I reacted earlier."

Chuck turned to face Bower. "You don't have to apologize. We all understand having your family involved in this isn't easy. Trust me, I know where you're coming from. It wasn't easy for me having the world of espionage dumped in my lap either. I reacted the same way you did the first time Ellie and Morgan were effected in some way."

Sarah spoke reassuringly. "Jason, you're not accustomed to this sort of thing. You reacted as a concerned husband and father. You didn't do anything wrong."

Bower took a cleansing breath. "Okay. I can do this. What do I need to do?"

Chuck smiled. "All you need to do is stay with your wife and child. We'll take care of the rest. Casey and Verbanski will remain close, and will be in position to take care of Mark. The rest of us will go after my mom."

Chuck gave Sarah a knowing look. Sarah nodded, and spoke calmly. "There is one catch. If Mark is at the hospital with Grace, he will be forced to act if he finds out about the raid."

Casey and Verbanski sat close-by, both dressed as Marine Colonels.

Bower addressed Casey with determination. "Colonel Casey. I respectfully request a sidearm."

Sarah glanced at Bower's sling. "I have an idea. We'll hide a handgun in your sling. You'll have quick access to it if needed. Just be careful."

Bower nodded, and stared Chuck in the eyes. "Get your mom back, Chuck. Don't worry about me. I won't let anything happen to my wife and baby. If anyone tries, I pity the janitors. They'll be scraping brain matter off the walls."

Chuck replied with conviction. "I hope it doesn't come to that...but do whatever it takes to protect your family."

Bower stared at Chuck and Sarah. "I will do my duty. For Stephanie, the baby, and my country. This thing has landed on my doorstep, and I'm not just a Sailor in the United States Navy right now. I'm a pissed off husband and father."

Sarah gave a wicked grin. "Don't worry. We brought plenty of body bags if anyone tries to harm your family."

Bower nodded in understanding. "Sarah, are you worried about this Jill character? She seems psychotic."

Sarah waved a hand dismissively. "Jill Roberts is a wannabee. She couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag. I kicked her ass once before. But, I'm afraid this time she just signed her own death warrant for kidnapping my mother-in-law, and especially for even thinking she can have my Chuck."

Sarah grinned. "By the way, did you notice the limp?"

Bower furrowed his brow. "I did."

Chuck grinned. "Courtesy of Sarah."

Bower nodded. "Got it."

Casey grunted. "Damn trigger finger itches."

Bower whispered to Chuck. "You know, I think he needs serious professional help."

Chuck replied dryly. "I doubt that would be wise. Casey would shoot the therapist."

Sarah bit her lip to stifle her laughter.

Orion shook his head in glee.

 **A/N: She's baaaaaack...Jill!**

 **As for pregnancy hormones, I am very aware that things are different for each woman, and each pregnancy. I have nothing but sympathy and respect for a woman carrying a child. My wife and I look back on our experience and have a good laugh. Some of it is pretty funny, while the misery stuff is not.  
**

 **I hope the opening sequence was fun! In the next chapter, Ellie gets to have a little fun.  
**

 **Strap in, folks. The ride is about to get intense.  
**


	27. Chapter 27: Why We Fight

**Chapter 27: Why We Fight  
**

 **Lakeside Medical Center, Southlake, Texas**

Ellie soon-to-be Woodcomb wasn't in the mood to be told the team couldn't see Stephanie Bower.

The nurse squaring off with Ellie, had the disposition of an old hag.

Ellie crossed her arms, and tapped her foot. "I have never heard of a hospital barring a member of a patient's immediate family from visiting their family."

Devon shook his head. "So not awesome."

Nurse Gretchen scowled. "This is a private hospital. Our guests pay for the best possible care, and private security."

Bower sighed heavily. "Ma'am, I'm Stephanie's husband. Surely you can't bar me from seeing my wife."

Nurse Gretchen blinked. "My name is not Shirley. How do I know you are Mrs. Bower's husband? You're not on the list."

Verbanski muttered. "Read the name tag on his uniform, idiot."

Casey chimed in, giving Nurse Gretchen a scowl of his own. "Look, Nurse Diesel. This man just walked through the gates of Hell to get here. He's going upstairs, one way or the other."

Nurse Gretchen pushed a panic button on her desk, and the double-doors opened to five very large security guards.

Casey narrowed his eyes. "You called rent-a-cops? That's insulting. I hate rent-a-cops!"

Ellie decided enough was enough. She smiled at the nurse, then removed her cell phone.

"Fine. You asked for this."

After the second ring, President Levy answered. _"Talk to me, El. What's going on?"_

Ellie sighed. "We're at Lakeside Medical Center. They are barring Jason from seeing his wife. Something about a visitor's list."

President Levy sighed. _"Yeah, I'm familiar with Lakeside Medical. It's a posh private hospital. Give me just a few minutes, I'll handle it."_

Ellie smiled. "Thanks, Zach. You're a lifesaver."

Ellie hung up the phone as the guards surrounded the group.

The lead guard snarled at Casey. "Well, Jarhead? Are you leaving the easy way, or the hard way?"

Bower was fed up. In one motion, he crammed his Sig P226 to the guard's forehead. "How would you like to leave the planet, asshole? You're addressing a Colonel in the United States Marine Corps. The next words that leaves your filthy sewer had better be dripping with respect, or I'll turn your damn head into a canoe!"

Bower glanced at another guard, about to reach for his handgun. "Yeah, go for it, dumbshit. This big-mouth will be dead before you clear the holster, with you not far behind."

The rest of the guards raised their hands as pistols materialized out of thin air in Casey and Verbanski's hands.

Casey crammed his badge in the lead guard's face. "We're federal agents, dumbass."

Nurse Gretchen's phone rang. She listened for a moment, and her eyes widened with shock. "Yes…yes, Sir. Right away, Sir."

Nurse Gretchen hung up the phone, and addressed Ellie. "It seems your party is cleared to visit Mrs. Bower."

Nurse Gretchen opened a drawer, and removed visitor's badges for the group, and a specially-coded badge for Bower.

Bower, Casey, and Verbanski put away their handguns.

Nurse Gretchen addressed Bower. "Visiting hours end at 9PM sharp. Those who do not leave the hospital by that time will be escorted from the premises. You, however, are clear to remain with your wife."

Nurse Gretchen stared Ellie in the eyes. "9PM sharp."

Ellie smiled sweetly. "I'm a doctor. I'm staying with Mrs. Bower to make sure you idiots don't screw up. Do I need to make another phone call?"

Nurse Gretchen huffed. "Fine."

Nurse Gretchen removed specially coded badges for the rest of the group.

Bower turned to run. "What room number?"

Nurse Gretchen replied in a flat tone. "Labor and Delivery, Suite 3. Second floor."

Casey turned to the lead guard. "Oh, you're still here, Rent-a-cop? Isn't your coffee and donuts getting cold?"

The guard turned away, fuming.

The team arrived on the second floor, and Bower took off in a sprint down the hallway. He noticed Stephanie's family, with Mark and Grace, in a waiting room. Bower paused, allowing the rest of the team to catch up.

Bower turned to Casey. "That's Mark."

Casey grunted angrily. "We'll keep an eye on pretty boy. Go be with your wife."

Bower proceeded down the hallway. He paused just outside Suite 3, and took a cleansing breath.

Bower gently opened the door, and entered the room. Ellen was sitting on a couch, texting. She raised her eyes and gave Bower a look of shock. Bower smiled, and held up his hand.

Ellen rolled her eyes, and walked briskly to the door.

Bower gave Ellen a courteous nod, and a smile. "Mrs. Sawyer."

Ellen walked past Bower, not even acknowledging his greeting.

Bower sighed as the door closed behind him. "Nice to see you too."

Bower walked around the corner, and paused. Stephanie's long, auburn hair was now shorter. It didn't matter to him. She couldn't be more beautiful than at this moment, giving birth to his child. She was clearly in labor pains from her facial expressions. Bower felt tears stream down his face as he approached.

Stephanie raised her eyes, and her mouth widened in shock. She covered her mouth with her hand and closed her eyes, her eyes filling with tears.

Stephanie spoke in a broken tone. "Jason…"

Bower moved quickly to Stephanie's bedside as she held out her arms, a sob escaping her throat. Bower pulled his wife close, hugging her gently. He winced slightly from his wound.

The couple slowly broke the embrace. Stephanie smiled at her husband, cupped his face, and kissed him softtly, ignoring the pain from her contractions.

Bower slowly broke the kiss, and rested a hand on Stephanie's cheek. "I love you, Steph."

Stephanie stared Bower in the eyes. "I love you too. Thank God you're here."

Stephanie looked her husband over. She paused at the sling, and her eyes widened.

"They didn't tell me you were injured! What happened?"

Bower took Stephanie's hand. "Don't worry about it. Right now, the last thing I want to do is upset you. I'm fine."

Stephanie winced slightly as another contraction rocked her body. Bower held her hand, and brushed her hair, gently.

Stephanie took a steady breath. "Jason, I'm scared."

Bower kissed Stephanie's hand. "I'm right here. Everything is going to be just fine. I promise."

Stephanie nodded. "Tell me what happened?

Bower smiled reassuringly. "Later. Right now, I want you to focus on the baby.

Stephanie closed her eyes, and nodded. "Okay."

Bower brushed Stephanie's hair out of her face. "You changed your hair."

Stephanie chuckled. "Long hair is harder to manage when you're pregnant. I was planning on getting blonde highlights and surprising you when you got home."

Bower smiled. "You look great."

Stephanie stared in her husband's eyes, and smiled. "I missed you so much. How are you here?"

Bower spoke softly. "I missed you too. It's a long story. The short answer is, I've been reassigned. We'll talk about that later, but right now, I want you to relax, okay?"

Stephanie winced in pain. "Can you...oh, this is a bad one...tell me why the rank on your collar looks different?"

Bower took a deep breath. "I was promoted to Chief Warrant Officer 2."

Stephanie sighed heavily after the contraction. "I thought your next promotion was Chief Petty Officer?"

Bower smiled. "Chief Warrant Officer is higher. It's higher than a Master Chief Petty Officer, but lower than an Ensign. Warrant officers bridge a gag between enlisted men and officers. We are considered technical experts."

Stephanie studied Bower's insignia. "I think your new rank looks pretty. Does this mean you're an officer now?"

Bower chuckled. "No, not an officer. Warrant Officer."

Stephanie furrowed her brow. "I'm confused."

Bower snorted. "Don't worry about it right now."

Stephanie smiled, and nodded. "I don't care what rank you are. I'm just glad you're here."

Bower smiled solemnly. "I thought about you every second I was away. You are a sight for sore eyes. You look beautiful, Steph."

Stephanie blushed. "Thank you. I wish I had done my hair and put on some make-up if I knew you were coming."

Bower ran his fingers gently through Stephanie's hair. "Why? You look gorgeous."

Stephanie smiled, and squeezed Bower's hand reassuringly, sighing contently. "Thank you. Welcome home, sweetheart."

 **Outside Big J Ranch**

The team finished prepping their mission gear while Orion initiated the surveillance on the ranch.

Orion shook his head in disbelief. "This place is a fortress. The house has ballistics glass and Kevlar coating. The security cameras have night vision and FLIR capabilities. There are motion sensors surrounding the perimeter."

Chuck removed his cell phone and opened an app. Seconds later, Chuck grinned. "They made one fatal mistake. Their surveillance is monitored by an off-site private security company, with remote access to the compound's security systems."

Sarah glanced over Chuck's shoulder. "Can you disable it?"

Chuck smirked. "Seriously?"

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't get cocky, Chuck."

Orion scanned the cameras, and found Frost, tied to a chair in the basement. "I found Mary. She's in the basement. It looks like the room is wired with explosives."

Sarah sighed. "Typical. Alright, let's disable the security and move in."

Zondra loaded a clip into her Barrett XM109 sniper rifle. "I'm loaded with armor piercing rounds to punch through those windows and walls."

Orion nodded. "I'll identify your targets. Be sure to carry a couple of air burst rounds. That compound is like a maze."

Zondra nodded. "Got it."

Chuck noticed Sarah lost in deep thought. "Honey? Are you okay?"

Sarah shook out the cobwebs. "Ah…yeah, I'm fine. Sorry."

Chuck studied Sarah. "Are you sure? You've been…zoning out since we left California."

Sarah took a cleansing breath, and smiled. "I'm fine, sweetie. Let's get your mom back."

Carina was the first out the door. "Ready or not, here we come."

Sarah grinned, and spoke in an icy tone. "And Hell is coming with us."

Sarah turned and addressed the group. "Jill is mine."

Chuck's eyes widened. He hadn't seen this look on Sarah in a long time. It sent chill bumps down his spine.

Carina whispered to Zondra. "She's about to go on a killing spree. I haven't seen that look in quite a while."

Zondra frowned. "Stay close, Carina. This will freak Chuck out."

 **Lakeside Medical Center**

Casey hung up the phone and shook his head. Verbanski gave Casey a questioning look.

Casey sighed. "That was Beckman. Alejandro Goya requested a meeting with me."

Verbanski furrowed her brow. "What does that mean? Didn't you try to assassinate the guy?"

Casey shook his head. "Who knows? He probably wants me to kill his old lady. Now that she's playing grab-ass with his top advisor, and kicked the guy out of his own damn country, I can't say I blame him."

Casey and Verbanski walked into the waiting room. Ellie and Devon were talking with Anthony Sawyer, Stephanie's father.

Anthony leaned back in his chair. "Let me get this straight. Jason is no longer assigned to the USS BAINBRIDGE, he's now assigned to a joint operation?"

Ellie smiled. "That is correct."

Anthony looked confused. "I thought Jason worked in Electronic Warfare. You and Commander Woodcomb are doctors, correct?"

Casey chimed in. "We, uh, have our own medical staff."

Anthony furrowed his brow. "Colonel, I was a Naval Aviator back in 'Nam. I've never heard of a joint detachment with two Marine Colonels, two Navy doctors, and a Petty Officer First Class."

Verbanski smiled. "Actually, Sir. Bower is now a Chief Warrant Officer."

Anthony's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Casey grunted. "He was promoted a few days ago."

Anthony smiled with pride. "I figured he would have retired at least a Master Chief. Good for him."

Casey noticed the door open, and a large, bald-headed man with a goatee motioned to Mark. Mark walked briskly to the door.

Casey eyed Verbanski, who nodded. "Well, if you gentlemen will excuse me, I need to use the head."

Anthony nodded. "It's down the hall to the right, Colonel Verbanski."

Verbanski noticed Mark and the large man stop whispering when she approached.

Verbanski smiled. "Excuse me, Gentlemen."

The men stepped aside. Verbanski placed a small bug on the door as she exited the lounge, and proceeded to the women's restroom. She removed a receiver from her pocket, and put in a earpiece.

Mark spoke urgently. _"This changes everything, Hugo. I'm not worried about the doctors, but those two Marines look like they could kick both our asses...blindfolded!"_

Panzer replied arrogantly. _"You need to grow a pair. Just shoot 'em. After we kill the Jarheads and the two Squids, we'll grab the mother and brat."_

Verbanski keyed her mic. "Casey, the large guy's name is Hugo. He and Mark are armed. The plan is to shoot us, and grab Stephanie and the baby."

Casey coughed in acknowledgement.

Verbanski walked back to the lounge, and met a doctor in the hallway. Verbanski opened the door for the doctor, who gave a courteous smile.

Panzer and Mark headed for a corner of the room. The doctor smiled at the family, but paused when she recognized Ellie and Devon.

Ellie and Devon stood, and walked toward the doctor.

Ellie hugged the doctor. "Isn't this a small world!? Rachel, how are you?"

Dr. Scott returned the hug. "Doing great, El. It's good to see you and Devon again. It's been a long time since you guys helped me overcome my fear blood!"

Devon chuckled. "Come on, Rachel. It was no big deal. So, you're bringing babies into the world now, huh?"

Dr. Scott gave Devon a coy look. "Indeed."

Devon pointed a finger at Dr. Scott, and winked.

Dr. Scott studied Ellie and Devon's uniforms. "Oh my gosh! When did you guys join the Navy?"

Devon and Ellie looked at each other. Devon answered the question. "Uh…recently."

Dr. Scott put her hands on her hips. "What happened to Doctors Without Borders?"

Ellie nodded. 'Uh…well, technically, this is like Doctors Without Borders, I mean, the Navy sends us all over the place."

Devon nodded, with a goofy look on his face. "Indeed."

Dr. Scott smiled. "I'm proud of you guys. What are you doing in Dallas?"

Ellie motioned to Anthony. "Actually, a member of our team is married to Stephanie Bower. We're here for him."

Dr. Scott nodded in understanding as Anthony, Ellen, and Grace approached. "In that case, everything is right on track. Stephanie is dilated to 6 centimeters, and the baby is doing fine. I may have to perform an episiotomy, but that may not be necessary. The baby isn't too big, so I'm not concerned about any tearing."

Ellie nodded. "Has she had an epidural?"

Dr. Scott smiled. "The anesthesiologist is on his way down."

Ellie frowned. "They need to hurry."

Dr. Scott leaned forward, and whispered. "His name is Riley. He's a real douche-bag."

Ellie's eyes turned primal. "Where is he?"

Dr. Scott grinned. "Follow me." _Oh, this is going to be epic!_

Devon turned to the bewildered looks on everyone's face. "I hope that guy cooperates. Otherwise, we may be looking for another anesthesiologist."

Dr. Scott led Ellie to a lounge, and found the anesthesiologist sitting with his feet propped up, eating a candy bar.

Dr. Scott frowned. "Riley, I paged you over an hour ago."

Riley smirked. "Look Rachel, I'll be there when I get there. I'm on my break."

Dr. Scott grinned. "Fine."

Ellie marched up to the table, slapped Riley's feet off, and snatched the candy bar out of his hands. "You have approximately 10 seconds to get your act together, or Rachel will be delivering my foot from your ass!"

Riley's eyes widened in shock. "Who the hell are you?"

Ellie grabbed Riley by the collar, and lifted him to his feet. "Ellie Bartowski. Maybe you've heard of me, maybe you haven't. Doesn't matter. What does matter, you now have 5 seconds to get your lazy ass out that door, and down the Suite 3!"

Riley nodded quickly and headed for the door. "Uh…okay…I'm on my way now."

Ellie was right on Riley's heels. "You're damn right you are! I'm going to be watching you, bucko! If you as much as sneeze while administering that epidural, I'm going to give YOU a bilateral orchiectomy!"

Riley turned to protest. Ellie spun Riley around, and shoved him down the hallway. "Don't even think about it! Keep walking! Faster, you idiot! RUN!"

Riley ran down the hallway as though his life depended on it.

Ellie winked at Rachel, who was leaned over, laughing her head off.

Nurse Gretchen rounded the corner, scowling. "There is no running in my hallways!"

Ellie barked. "DON'T STOP FOR ANYTHING, YOU TWIT!"

Nurse Gretchen paused, as Riley ran past her. Ellie frog-marched right up to Nurse Gretchen, and placed her face inches from the imposing nurse's.

Ellie growled. "Don't you have something better to do, you Visitor's List Nazi? Let me worry about my patient! You worry about that disgusting mole on the side of your face! All that's missing is the BROOM!"

Nurse Gretchen's mouth opened and closed like a fish.

Ellie smiled sweetly. "Have a nice day. Witch."

Dr. Scott caught up to Ellie, and bumped her shoulder. "It is so good to see you again."

Ellie smiled. "It's good to see you too, Rachel."

Ellie and Dr. Scott followed Riley to Stephanie's room. Inside, Ellie smiled at the scene before her. Bower hugged his wife close, while she winced in pain.

Ellie went right into "mamma-doctor" mode. "Oh, sweetie. I know you're in a lot of pain. Don't worry, this nice anesthesiologist is going to make things as comfortable for you as possible."

Ellie bore daggers at Riley, making a cutting motion with her fingers. "Aren't you, Riley?"

Riley nodded quickly. "Absolutely." Riley prepared the epidural line faster than he had ever prepared one in his life.

Ellie put a hand Bower. "Jason, Stephanie will need to sit on the edge of the bed. I want you to hold her as tight as you can to keep her steady. It is absolutely vital she doesn't move, or she could be paralyzed."

Bower nodded. Stephanie smiled at Ellie. "You must be Dr. Bartowski. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Ellie helped pull Stephanie to a sitting position. "Sweetie, call me Ellie."

Ellie brushed Stephanie's hair behind her ears and smiled. "Jason wasn't kidding. You're a doll!"

Stephanie blushed. "Thank you."

Ellie scowled at Riley. "Ready?"

Riley took a deep breath. "Ready."

Ellie gave a curt nod, and stared in Stephanie's eyes. "It will help if you rest your head on Jason's shoulder. I want you to take a deep breath and relax, sweetie."

Stephanie nodded, and complied. She wrapped her arms around Bower.

Riley blew a puff of air. "Mrs. Bower, you'll feel a stick in your lower back."

Bower whispered in Stephanie's ear. "I've got you, Steph."

Stephanie smiled as she felt the prick in her lower back. "I've got you too."

Riley finished, and secured the epidural catheter line. Bower and Ellie helped Stephanie lay back.

Ellie checked Stephanie's pulse. "How are you feeling, sweetie?"

Stephanie took a deep breath. "Better."

Dr. Scott examined Stephanie, and stared at Bower. "We need to get you in a gown, mask, and gloves, Mr. Bower. It's time to push."

Ellie walked swiftly to a cart to retrieve the items. She handed them to Bower.

Ellie smiled. "Good luck."

Bower smiled. "Thanks, Ellie."

 **Big J Ranch**

Zondra counted six guards patrolling the compound. She was a little disappointed she hadn't fired a shot. She had been itching to use her shiny new Barrett XM109 for some time. But, she was enjoying Sarah on a rampage.

Surprisingly, Sarah hadn't killed anyone yet. But, watching her beat the guards to a pulp was entertaining, and a little confusing at times. All Zondra could see was flashes of blonde, and falling bad guys.

Zondra whispered. _"Come on Sarah. Give me one kill."_

Sarah's replied in an icy tone. "I'll give you the three on the roof. Is that satisfactory?"

Zondra grinned. _"Nice eyes, Ice. I didn't even notice those three."_

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Stop calling me Ice. My name is Sarah Bartowski."

Zondra frowned. _"Cut me some slack. Old habits. By the way, they're partially concealed from my line of sight."_

Sarah replied in a matter-of-fact tone. "I thought you liked a challenge? What do you think, 5 seconds?"

Zondra squeezed off three rounds in succession. She was impressed the recoil pad absorbed the recoil like a charm. She was able to quickly engage one target after another with little effort.

Sarah and Carina smiled as they heard the unmistakable "smack" of high-caliber rounds making contact with human flesh. Three bodies rolled off the room, and right at their feet.

Zondra gave a coy smile. _"By my count, that was three shots in three seconds. This is a beautiful weapon!"_

Chuck winced at the aftermath of .50 caliber rounds making contact with the human body. "Well, there is nothing beautiful about the mess."

Sarah turned, and rested her hands on Chuck's face. "Are you okay, sweetie? I know how much you don't like killing."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Honey, by now, I'm used to it."

Tears welled in Sarah's eyes. "I just don't want you to get upset. I hate it when you get upset, Chuck. I hate it. It breaks my heart."

Carina stared at Sarah with an open mouth. "Okaaaaay."

Chuck cupped Sarah's face. "Sarah, what is going on with you? One minute you're like Commando, and the next, the slightest thing upsets you. And…not that I'm complaining, but our love life has been…wow. My point is, you're acting like you're pregnant. But, I would know that, because if I didn't, that would make the most out-of-touch, and insensitive husband on the planet."

Sarah stared Chuck in the eyes and shrugged. "Uh….Chuck…"

Chuck's eyes widened. "You're pregnant?"

Sarah nodded slowly, and stared at Chuck like a child. "I think so…"

Chuck's heart shattered. He looked completely crestfallen. "I am such an idiot. Sarah, I am so sorry I didn't pick up on that."

Sarah shook her head, and quickly wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck. "No, honey, it's not your fault. We've been so busy lately, and I should have just told you."

Zondra chimed in. _"Get it together, guys! Bogey at your 12 o'clock!"_

Sarah rolled her eyes. "I am having a conversation with my husband! Deal with it!"

Zondra sighed. _"Fine."_

Chuck gave Sarah a blinding smile. "Sarah this is wonderful! I mean, this is amazing!"

Sarah stared at Chuck shyly. "I was so scared you would freak out. That's why I didn't say anything."

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "Why would I freak out about a baby? Sarah that would make me so happy!"

Sarah perked up. "Really? You mean…you would be okay with having kids this early in our marriage?"

Chuck smiled, and picked Sarah up, twirling her around excitedly. Chuck peppered Sarah with kisses, while she giggled happily.

 _SMACK._ Zondra took out the guard rounding the corner.

Chuck gently lowered Sarah. Sarah took Chuck's hands. "I've…dreamed of giving this to you."

Chuck stared at Sarah in awe. "Really?"

 _SMACK._ Zondra killed a guard who stepped outside nearby for a cigarette.

Carina muttered, "This is getting ridiculous."

Sarah nodded quickly. "Oh, Chuck. You are going to be a wonderful father."

Chuck smiled humbly. "You're going to be a great mom."

Chuck leaned forward and gently captured Sarah's lips.

 _SMACK._ Zondra grinned. _"Another one bites the dust."_

Carina hissed quietly. "Will you two hurry up already?"

Sarah slowly broke the kiss. "Let's go get your mom back."

Chuck nodded. "Let's do this."

Chuck, Sarah, and Carina arrived a side entrance, and breached the door. Sarah and Carina killed two guards, while Chuck swept a hallway with his tranq pistol. Two guards jumped Chuck from behind.

Sarah and Carina rounded the corner, the moment Chuck finished off the second guard with a sleeper hold.

Chuck paused at the entrance to the basement, and found a detonator. He removed his phone, and plugged in, running a hack to deactivate the explosives. Once the door was safe, Sarah stormed in, catching Jill completely off guard.

While Chuck worked to render the remaining explosives useless, Carina cleared the rest of the house.

Sarah power-walked to Jill, who drew a handgun, and placed it to Frost's head.

"Don't come any closer!"

Sarah stopped. "Come on, Jill. Is this how you want to die? In some…dingy, damp basement? Let's take this outside. I've been wanting round 2 since I heard you escaped."

Frost stared Sarah in the eyes. "Do it, Sarah."

Upstairs, the sound of gunfire caused Jill to raise her eyes. Sarah noticed Jill flinch, and the barrel of her gun pointed away from Frost.

Sarah leveled her S&W 5906, and shot the gun out of Jill's hand. Sarah targeted the nerve bundles in Jill's right hand. Jill howled in pain, and dropped to her knees.

Sarah approached Jill, and placed the barrel of her handgun to Jill's head, seething. "I would like nothing more than to kill you right now, you psychotic little bitch!"

Jill's eyes widened with fear.

Sarah took a cleansing breath, and placed the muzzle of her handgun under Jill's chin. "But, I'm not. At least not today. You know why? Because I'm pregnant. I'm going to be the mother of Chuck's children. Not you."

Jill's eyes widened. Sarah grabbed Jill's hair, yanking her head back. "I want to kill you so bad I can taste it! I am trying very hard to change…to be what Chuck deserves! You know why? Because you don't see the man that I see, Jill! You don't see the loving, caring, and compassionate man who deserves to be happy!"

Sarah placed her lips close to Jill's ear, and spoke compassionately. "You never loved him. You are so blinded by the thirst for power, you're not even capable of loving. Trust me, Jill. I know what I'm talking about. Until Chuck, I was the same."

Sarah released Jill's hair, and stood. "Before Chuck, power was everything to me. To be the best of the best. I was a killing machine, and I was pretty damn proud of it."

Sarah lowered her head. "And now…every life I take makes me feel more and more undeserving of Chuck. That's why it has to end for me."

Sarah turned and cut Frost free, handing Frost her handgun.

Frost put a hand on Sarah's cheek, and smiled. "You're carrying my grandchild, Sarah. I want you to leave this room, right now. I'll take care of Jill."

Sarah nodded, and proceeded to the stairs, but paused when Chuck entered the basement, with Decker right behind him.

Chuck gave Sarah a knowing look. Sarah held up her hands, while Frost covered Jill.

Decker spoke arrogantly. "So. Beckman's dream team. A computer geek, a burn-out, and a CIA whore."

Chuck spoke through gritted teeth. "If you call her a whore again, I will kick your ass."

Decker smirked. "Whatever, Chuckles."

Sarah seethed. "Why don't you put the gun down, and I'll be glad to help you wipe that smirk off your face."

Sarah muttered. "I hate smirkers."

Carina keyed her mic. _"Shit! You alright in there, Sarah? I'm on Jacobs'' tail."_

Sarah whispered. "We got this."

Decker pointed his gun at Sarah. "Well, well, well. We finally meet. Graham's Wild Card Enforcer. Sarah Walker. Or, is it Sarah Anderson? Elise Jacobs? Rebecca Franco? Lisa Drummond? Elaine Truffaut? Elena Romanov? Christine Davenport? I could go on and on. I'm a big fan, really. You are very talented. By the way, your codename while undercover in the FSB, Misha? That's a boy's name."

Sarah spoke in an icy tone. "You don't say."

Decker laughed. "You are one cold-hearted bitch, you know that?"

Decker pressed his handgun to the back of Chuck's head. "Thinking of trying something, boy?"

Chuck spoke in a calm tone. "I would watch the 'boy' crap, redneck."

Decker addressed Frost. "Drop the gun, Frost."

Decker rolled his eyes when Frost didn't flinch. "I said. Drop. The fucking. Gun."

Decker leaned forward to Chuck's ear. "If you don't convince mommy dearest to drop her gun, I'm going to shoot your wife in the gut. Yeah, I know all about your big, happy family, Chuck."

Decker didn't realize in that moment, his own vanity would be his downfall. Threatening Sarah was the biggest mistake he could make at that moment.

The Intersect engaged. Sarah watched Chuck's eyes narrow, and in one quick motion, grabbed Decker's arm, and snapped it in half over his shoulder. Chuck slapped away Decker's handgun, grabbed Decker by the throat, and pushed him up a wall. Decker's eyes widened in shock.

Jill drew a blade from her boot, and slashed at Frost. On impulse, Sarah turned, and three knives flew through the air, hitting Jill in the arm and neck. Frost leveled her handgun, shot Jill between the eyes, and pointed her weapon at Decker.

Decker gurgled for air. Chuck stared at Decker with a cold expression on his face.

Sarah approached, and put a hand on Chuck's arm. "Chuck!"

Chuck stared at Sarah, and shook his head slightly, taking control of the Intersect. Chuck's eyes widened in realization, and dropped Decker to the ground.

Chuck backed away, and stared at his hands in shock. Sarah stood in front of Chuck, and took his face in her hands. "Sweetie…come back to me."

Chuck nodded quickly. "I…I'm sorry, Sarah."

Sarah grew concerned. "Chuck, what happened? Did the Intersect take over?"

Chuck shook his head. "No…that was me, Sarah. I…I just lost it. When he threatened you…I just…I don't know."

Sarah studied Chuck's eyes. "Chuck, it's okay. I need you to calm down."

Chuck lowered his head. "You're carrying our child. I couldn't let him hurt you."

Sarah rubbed Chuck's neck. "Sweetheart, it's alright. I'm safe. Okay?"

Chuck stared Sarah in the eyes. "For almost two years, I had to sit back and watch you put yourself in harm's way for me. I couldn't do anything. Now…I won't sit back when I can do something to protect you."

Sarah smiled and placed a gentle kiss on Chuck's lips. "Honey, I know. I'm not worried about you protecting me, and our baby. With, or without the Intersect."

Chuck was about to respond, but Sarah placed a finger on Chuck's lips. "Do we need to have that talk again? Chuck, you are amazing even without an Intersect in your head."

Chuck sighed. "Okay."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Now, let's get this wrapped up, and get to the hospital."

Carina keyed her mic. _"Jacobs got away. He's probably heading for the hospital. We have to warn Bower and Casey."_

Zondra keyed her mic. _"I'll make the call."_

Orion keyed his mic. _"I'll bring the van around, guys."_

 **Air Force One, Somewhere Between Washington and Dallas**

President Levy addressed an Air Force One attendant. "How long before we land, Master Sergeant Pearce?"

Master Sergeant Pearce smiled. "We should arrive at NAS JRB Fort Worth in one hour, Mr. President."

President Levy nodded. "Thank you."

General Marcus ended a call with Beckman. "Beckman confirmed her team took out Roberts, and has Decker in custody. They missed Jacobs. The team has his son, Mark, under surveillance at the hospital. They are following Jacobs as we speak."

President Levy glanced out the window. "I suppose Bilden was planning to link up with Jacobs, and flee the country."

General Marcus huffed. "I can't for the life of me understand how these bastards were able to operate for so long right under our noses. It doesn't seem possible, Mr. President."

The President stared ahead in deep thought. "Until Beckman, our intelligence agencies were ran by opportunists, who thrived on money, power, and deceit. It's easy to betray your country, when your leaders turn a blind eye, or are dirty themselves. It's not that hard to understand under those conditions."

President Levy shook his head in disbelief. "The Intersect was the catalyst, General Marcus. It is the ultimate source of power. It holds the key to our nation's deepest secrets. That's what brought these people out of hiding. The thirst for power."

The President laid his reading glasses on the table. "That vanity, will be their downfall. As luck would have it, the Intersect ended up in the mind of a man I hope the nation will someday come to know. In fact, I hope they come to know the entire team. Their actions saved our way of life."

President Levy stared General Marcus in the eyes. "We don't just need villains, General. We also need heroes. **"**

 **Lakeside Medical Center**

Bower stared at awe at the little girl laying in the incubator. Growing up, Bower's grandfather was the only father-figure he had. Since his passing four years ago, Bower could only count on one hand the number of times he had seen his grandfather cry. After the passing of his grandmother, his mom, and when he attended Bower's graduation from Navy Recruit Training Command, Great Lakes.

Right now, Bower was in tears. Not tears of pain or sorrow, but tears of joy for the life clinging to his finger. The life of his daughter, Abigail Faith Bower. The couple agreed on the first name, while Stephanie insisted if they had a girl, her middle name would be in honor of Bower's late mother, Faith Joan Bower.

Bower spoke softly to the little girl. "Hey, Abby. I'm your dad. Your mommy is doing just fine. She's resting now. I know you're both tired. I'm so proud of you, little one. You did so well during the delivery."

Bower paused to keep from choking on his own tears. "I swear to you, I will always love you, and be there for you. I will do whatever it takes to protect you. I will spare no expense to teach you the difference between right and wrong, and challenge you to always have courage, and do the right thing."

Bower raised his eyes when Ellie and Devon entered the Nursery. Bower gently caressed his daughter's fingers. "Daddy needs to take care of Mommy, Abby. You rest now. Two very good friends of mine are going to stay with you, so you won't be alone. Daddy loves you."

Ellie and Devon approached, and Ellie smiled through happy tears, giving Bower a hug. "Congrats, Pappa."

Bower smiled. "Thanks, Ellie. For everything."

Ellie smiled at the little girl. "She's so beautiful."

Bower nodded. "How is Stephanie? They rushed me and Abby back here like there was a fire or something."

Ellie put a comforting hand on Bower's arm. "She's doing fine. She was resting when I left the room."

Bower motioned to the door. "I'd better get back. I don't want Mark anywhere near that room."

Devon smiled. "Don't worry, bro. We'll look after Abby."

Bower pat Devon on the shoulder. "Thanks, guys."

Bower exited the Nursery, and heard a commotion. Bower leaned against a wall, removed the Sig P226 from his sling, clicked off the safety, and cocked the hammer. Casey performed a brass check on the weapon before the group entered the hospital.

As Bower rounded the corner, his blood ran cold. Mark had Stephanie in the hallway, with a gun to her head. His wife was pleading with Mark not to shoot her. Casey was in the process of standing up, rubbing the back of his head, with his handgun drawn. Panzer was heading to a stairwell, where Jake Jacobs was waiting.

Bower quickly assessed the scene. Chuck, Sarah, and the rest of the team were all present, with weapons drawn. Bower was behind Mark, while Panzer and Jake were at a stairwell between Mark and the team.

Anthony had his arms out, shielding Grace and Ellen, pinned against the door to the lounge.

Bower walked slowly toward Mark, with his good hand up in the air.

Sarah keyed her mic. _"Jason, get outta there!"_

Bower replied calmly. "That's my wife, Sarah."

Mark turned, and pointed his weapon at Bower, smiling. "Good. You're finally here. Where's the brat? I want her too."

Bower focused his vision on Mark's right eye. "In the Nursery, where she's going to stay. Point your weapon at me, Mark, not Stephanie."

Stephanie pleaded. "Jason, what is going on!?"

Bower stared Stephanie in the eyes. "Steph, I need you to stay calm right now. Everything is going to be just fine, I promise. Baby, don't look at anyone but me."

Chuck keyed his mic. _"Sarah, Stephanie is too close! If I tranq Mark, he'll shoot!"_

Stephanie nodded quickly. "Okay."

Bower smiled. "Trust me. He's not going to hurt you."

Sarah keyed her mic after giving Chuck a knowing look. _"Jason, none of us have a clear shot. Stephanie is too close."_

Chuck muttered. _"Oh my God..."_

Mark laughed, and placed the muzzle to Stephanie's temple. "You really are an idiot, you know that? I'm going to blow her brains out, then I'm going to kill you. After that, I'm heading to Costa Gravas to enjoy my fortune in paradise."

Grace screamed at Mark. "WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? LET MY SISTER GO!"

Mark shrugged. "Sorry, darlin'. We had some good times, Grace. You're not my kinda gal."

Big Jake barked. "Hurry up, boy! We gotta get movin'."

Casey keyed his mic. _"Bower, whatever you have in mind, do it now. He will kill her if he makes it to the stairs."_

Mark smiled. "I'll be right there, Big Daddy."

Mark moved toward the stairwell, using Stephanie as a shield.

Bower removed a challenge coin from his pocket he carried for luck. "Guys, target Hugo and Jake. I've got Mark."

Casey saw Bower's eyes. _"He's going for it."_

Bower spoke calmly to his wife. "Trust me, Steph."

Bower closed his eyes for a few seconds, then opened them, giving Stephanie a small nod. Stephanie nodded, and closed her eyes.

Big Jake seethed. "Dammit, boy! This ain't the gunfight at the O.K. Corral! Kill that bitch, and let's get goin'!"

Bower spoke in a venomous tone. "You're pathetic excuse for a father is right about one thing, and one thing only, Mark. This ain't the O.K. Corral. I'm about to blow your head off, you sonofabitch!"

Mark chuckled. "You're not even armed."

Sarah spoke quickly. _"You have the element of surprise. Now is the time."_

Bower hurled the coin, and stepped to his left, removing his handgun from the sling. The coin hit Mark in his right eye, and his hands immediately went to his face. Stephanie dropped to her knees, still weak from having given birth. Bower was fully aware this would be the shot of his life, but his nerves were steeled at the thought of his family in danger.

Bower held his breath, took aim, and fired. The bullet hit Mark in the left eye. Mark's brains splattered on the back wall, prompting Ellen and Grace to scream.

Bower lifted the sling from around his neck, and charged Panzer and Jake, firing his hangun. He hit Jake twice in the side. Verbanski and Casey leveled their handguns, and shot Jake in the chest. Panzer panicked, and dropped his handgun, throwing his hands in the air. Chuck tranq'ed Panzer to ensure his surrender wasn't a ruse. Casey and Verbanski ran forward, emptying the magazine of their handguns in Jake's chest, with a final tap to the head.

Bower slid next to Stephanie, and wrapped her in his arms, hugging her head to his chest with his left arm, while scanning the area with his handgun. Stephanie cried hysterically, clutching Bower's chest.

Bower spoke softly to his wife. "Shhh. It's all over now. Stephanie, you're safe. I've got you. Don't look back, okay? It's over."

Casey turned to Bower. "All secure."

Bower held out his handgun. Verbanski ran forward and secured Bower's weapon.

Ellen Sawyer watched in amazement as Bower, despite his injury, picked up his wife, and carried her back to the hospital room. Seconds later, a tactical team burst through the doors, and secured the entire wing of the hospital.

Casey grunted. "The kid pulled it off. That was one hell of a shot."

Verbanski grinned. "Well, he promised to blow anyone's brains out that threatened his wife and child."

Chuck handcuffed Panzer and approached Ellen. "Mrs. Sawyer…I have one question for you. Is Jason good enough for your daughter now?"

Ellen stared at her feet. "I…"

Chuck softened his tone. "He would have died to protect your daughter. Doesn't that prove how much he loves her? That…he will do anything to protect her? Mrs. Sawyer, I mean this with the utmost respect, but I believe your son-in-law deserves a lot more credit than you've given him."

Anthony turned and addressed his wife. "He's right, Ellen. You are my wife, and I love you. But, I won't stand for anymore degrading remarks or actions from you. That's not fair to him, or our daughter. I for one trust Stephanie's judgement, and she has proven to me she married a good man. He's your son-in-law. I think it's time you accepted him, and treated him as a part of this family."

Ellen shot Anthony a frightened look. "I…don't know what to say, Anthony."

Sarah approached, and spoke in a calm tone. "Mr. Sawyer, let's get your wife and daughter inside. They don't need to be here right now."

Carina and Zondra took the family back into the lounge. Grace sat in a chair, and sobbed in complete shock.

Orion and Frost, who were handling surveillance, burst through the doors, escorted by two men from the tactical team.

Frost spoke with urgency. "How are they?"

Sarah nodded. "Jason took out Mark. Ellie and Devon are locked in the nursery with the baby. Everyone is fine."

Orion sighed. "Thank God."

Frost turned to Sarah. "What room?"

Sarah spoke quickly. "Suite 3."

Orion and Frost headed to Stephanie's room.

Anthony approached Casey. "Colonel, I think it's time for the truth. Who are you people?"

Casey grunted, and glanced at Sarah.

Sarah approached, and spoke in a calm tone. "Mr. Sawyer…it's a long story."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "But, it's a story worth hearing."

 **NAS JRB Fort Worth**

President Levy was led to a holding cell. Inside, Vice President Bilden stared at a wall in complete shock. Bilden was captured by Army Delta Force earlier at Love Field, trying to leave in a private jet.

The President nodded at the Soldier guarding Bilden. "Open the cell, Sergeant."

The Army Sergeant nodded. "Yes, Sir."

President Levy stepped inside. "Hello, Joe. I'll keep my conversation brief, because I really don't want to talk to you, much less look at you."

Vice President Bilden bore daggers at the President. "I should have been President, not you! You're weak, Zachary! You always were! The Ring would have turned the United States into an Empire under my leadership!"

President Levy stared at the soon-to-be former Vice President in disgust. "You couldn't lead a one car funeral, Joseph. Hell, you couldn't find your ass with both hands if an aide didn't point it out to you. You're a puppet."

The President balled a fist, and punched Bilden in the nose. The sound of Bilden's nose breaking filled the detention area.

President Levy grabbed Bilden by the collar, seething. "That was for trying to kidnap Yvonne, you Mushmouth-looking little DICK!"

Bilden stared at the President at disbelief. "You hit me!"

President Levy smiled. "That's not all I'm going to do to you. I am going to burry you in the deepest, darkest hole I can find."

Beckman appeared from around the corner, with two men dressed in tactical gear, wearing masks. Bilden's eyes widened in fear.

The President left the cell, and addressed Beckman. "He's all yours, General."

Beckman smiled devilishly at Bilden. "I am really going to enjoy this."

President Levy held up a hand. "I don't want to know, Diane."

Beckman smiled. "Don't worry, Mr. President. We are very good at making problems go away."

President Levy nodded sadly. "I know."

Beckman grinned at Bilden. "Don't worry, Joe. We're about to make you famous."

 **Lakeside Medical Center**

Stephanie listened intently as Sarah explained Bower's role in a Top Secret government project centered on Chuck. Stephanie couldn't believe her ears.

Beckman decided she could use Mrs. Bower as a contributing member of the team. After all, part of the government take-over of the Buy More was to turn a profit, and filter funds back into the operation. Mrs. Bower had a reputation as a competent Public Relations manager, and could be instrumental in managing information, and working on a new and improved ad campaign for the Buy More.

After the conversation, Stephanie stared at her husband, who had his head down.

Stephanie spoke softly to her husband. "Jason, what's on your mind? Talk to me, sweetheart."

Bower stared Stephanie in the eyes. "I'm ashamed, Stephanie. The last thing I wanted to happen during the birth of our child is to traumatize you and your family."

Sarah smiled softly when Stephanie got out of bed, still sore from having given birth, and sat in Bower's lap. Stephanie cupped her husband's face, and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Stephanie spoke calmly. "Jason Caleb Bower. You saved me, and stopped some very bad people today. You're a hero."

Bower shook his head. "I'm no hero, Steph."

Bower pointed at his team. "These folks? They're the heroes."

Chuck rested his hands on Sarah's shoulders. "We're not heroes, Jason. We're family. When it comes to family, we do whatever it takes to protect each other."

Chuck motioned around the room. "We talk a lot about serving the greater good. Us...what we have...this is the real greater good. We fight for each other."

Ellie and Devon entered the room with Abby. "Steph, this little lady is hungry. I think she needs her mom right now."

Stephanie held out her hands, and cradled the little girl in her arms. "Oh, sweetie. Mommy is gonna feed you."

Ellie folded her arms, and addressed the group. "Alright, folks. Out."

Everyone, including Bower, stood to leave. Ellie chuckled. "Uh, Jason. Where are you going?"

Bower pointed to the door. "You said…"

Ellie rolled her eyes. "I didn't mean you, you goof."

Casey grunted amused. "Idiot."

Ellie folded her arms. "Casey, if I wanted your opinion, I would have asked for it. Out."

Casey growled.

Chuck grinned like a fool. "At least she didn't threaten to give you a bilateral orchiectomy."

Carina looked confused. "What's that?"

Zondra whispered to Carina. "Removal of the family jewels."

Carina stared ahead, and grinned. "I think Ellie would make one helluva interrogator."

Verbanski snorted.

Casey's eyes widened, and placed his hands protectively over his 'family jewels.' "Aw, hell. Let's get out of here."

Sarah paused, and watched as the new parents gushed over the little girl.

Chuck took Sarah by the hand. "I suppose that'll be us in 9 months."

Sarah smiled. "They look so happy."

A knock at the door broke Sarah's thoughts. "That must be Miranda."

Sarah opened the door to a brunette agent dressed in a pant suit. "Hey, Miranda. It's good to see you again."

Miranda extended her hand. "It's good to see you too. We haven't seen one another since Chechnya."

Sarah motioned to Chuck. "Miranda, I would like for you to meet my husband, Chuck Bartowski. Chuck, this is a good friend of mine, Agent Miranda Lawson. She and I were roommates at the Farm. We served together on a few missions."

Chuck gave Miranda a warm smile. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miranda. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be a fan of _Mass Effect_ , by any chance?"

Miranda shook Chuck's hand, and chuckled. "I get that a lot. I suppose whoever developed my cover at Langley has a sense of humor. I've been looking forward to meeting you, Chuck. Sarah told me great things about you."

Chuck shrugged modestly. "I wouldn't believe everything you may have heard."

Sarah molded herself in Chuck's side. "You're right, sweetie. I probably didn't convey just how amazing you are."

Miranda chuckled. "I don't know, Chuck. Sarah doesn't give out compliments easily."

Chuck nodded. Sarah kissed him on the cheek.

Miranda glanced at Bower and Stephanie. "I take it this is Chief Warrant Officer and Mrs. Bower?"

Sarah nodded. "That's correct. I thought you might enjoy working with a few fellow Texans."

Miranda smiled. "Well, let's make the introductions."

Sarah addressed Bower and Stephanie. "Sorry to interrupt, guys. Stephanie, this is a very good friend of mine, Miranda Lawson. She will be assigned to protect you and Abby. Her cover will be Abby's nanny. She is well trained in early child development, infant CPR, and she is one of the best agents in the CIA."

Miranda smiled warmly. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Mrs. Bower."

Stephanie smiled. "Please, call me Stephanie."

Bower extended his hand. "Chief Warrant Officer Jason Bower. It's a pleasure to meet you, Agent Lawson."

Miranda shook Bower's hand. "Call me Miranda."

Bower nodded. "Call me Jason."

Miranda smiled at Abby. "And this must be Abby."

Miranda addressed Bower. "Jason, please be assured I will stay with Stephanie and Abby at all times. No one will lay a finger on them."

Sarah chimed in. "Miranda is very good at her job. She is one of the best hand-to-hand combat experts in the CIA, and served on a number of high profile protective details. She will carry a firearm, but she is mindful of having an infant close by."

Bower nodded. "I appreciate this, Sarah. I have no doubt Stephanie and Abby are in good hands."

Miranda pulled up a chair next to Stephanie, and the two women made small talk.

Bower addressed Ellie and Devon. "Ellie, what about your wedding? Shouldn't you guys be heading back?"

Ellie wrapped herself in Devon's arm. "We decided to wait until your apartment is set up in Burbank. We would like Abby to be an honorary flower girl with Sarah's little sister, Molly."

Stephanie raised her eyes. "Burbank?"

Bower nodded. "I forgot to tell you. The operation is based out of Burbank, California."

Sarah gave Stephanie a wink. "If you like shopping, Ellie and I will be glad to introduce you to Rodeo Drive."

Stephanie's eyes lit up. "That sounds like fun, Sarah. Shopping is a guilty pleasure of mine."

Sarah smiled. "That makes two of us."

Ellie grinned. "Well, I think we just planned our first girl's day out activity."

Stephanie chuckled. "I am looking forward to it. I haven't been shopping in quite some time."

Stephanie addressed her husband. "Does that mean you'll be home more?"

Bower smiled. "When we're not on missions, yes. I'll be home."

Stephanie addressed Ellie. "Ellie, we don't want to be responsible for delaying your wedding. After Jason proposed, for me, the waiting was agony."

Ellie walked forward, and hugged Stephanie. "Nonsense. I want my whole family to be there."

Stephanie nodded. "We'll be honored."

A gentle knock at the door turned everyone's eyes to Frost and Orion, followed by Ellen. Ellen entered the room with a flushed face.

Stephanie addressed her mom. "Mom? Are you alright?"

Ellen smiled nervously. "I…was wondering if we could talk."

Bower smiled at Stephanie. "I'll give you two some privacy."

Ellen stared at Bower. "Jason, please stay. I need to speak to you both, if I may?"

Orion and Frost beckoned the team to leave the room. Frost spoke softly. "Take all the time you need, Ellen."

Ellen smiled at Frost. "Thank you, Mary. For everything."

Frost smiled, and left the room.

Ellen stared at her feet, then addressed the couple in a broken tone. "I…owe you both an apology. I haven't been fair to either of you over the years, and I am ashamed of…believing that the two of you shouldn't be married."

Bower smiled sadly. "Miss Ellen, you don't have to…"

Ellen closed the distance to her son-in-law. "No, Jason. I need to make things right. I am ashamed of how I have treated you. You are a good man. You're more than a good man. I had a conversation earlier with Chuck and his family. They told me you were shot recently saving the life of another member of your team. They also told me you helped save your ship when you were attacked. Today…you saved two daughters of mine. Thank you for protecting my family."

Bower lowered his head humbly. Ellen took Bower's face in her hands and smiled through her tears. "This is long overdue. I am proud to have you as a son. I know Faith would be as proud of you as I am."

Bower replied in a broke tone. "Thank you. I won't let you down."

Ellen kissed her son-in-law on the cheek. "You have never let me down. Even when I let you down."

Stephanie covered her mouth and smiled through her tears. By now, Abby was content in her mother's arms, feeding.

Bower nodded through his tears. "Miss Ellen…I am sorry about what happened today. I love Stephanie, and I will always take care of her, and our daughter."

Ellen smiled. "Jason, what happened today wasn't your fault. You have nothing more to prove to me. I know you will take care of Stephanie and Abby. You have taken care of all of us since you became part of this family. In turn, it's time I started acting like the mother you both deserve."

Stephanie yelped slightly when the baby suckled a little too hard.

Ellen sat on the bed. "Here, sweetheart. Let me show you how to do that. Now, turn her whole body to face you. Babies relax when they feel their mommy's warmth."

Ellen took Bower's hand. "Jason, if you will rub her little back that will relax her."

Stephanie sniffed. "Thanks, Mom."

Ellen smiled through her tears. "Things are going to be different from now on. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am to the two of you for giving me my first grandchild. Thank you."

In the waiting room, Ellie and Dr. Scott approached Chuck and Sarah.

Ellie took Sarah's hand. "Sarah, this is a friend of mine from med school, Rachel Scott. I want you to go with her. She will be giving you a pregnancy exam."

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes, and the couple smiled.

Sarah spoke in a soft tone. "Are you ready for this?"

Chuck smiled. "You bet I am."

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the final chapter of the story.**


	28. Chapter 28: New Beginnings

**Chapter 28: New Beginnings**

 **Lakeside Medical Center**

 **A/N: Sorry for the delay. I know, I'm a bum. Work and home life got in the way of progress. Just glad that happened in the home stretch rather than the beginning.**

 **Not the most exciting chapter, but one that will end the story on a happy note...with room to spare.**

Sarah Bartowski clung to her husband with a smile that would have blinded even the brightest of stars.

Sarah memorized every detail of this moment. From Chuck's reaction, to her own. Never in her wildest dreams did Sarah imagine after meeting Chuck Bartowski, she would be the mother of his child.

Chuck and Sarah didn't say a word after Dr. Scott told the couple what they already knew.

Sarah was pregnant. Six weeks pregnant to be exact.

Chuck whimpered slightly, and his eyes filled with happy tears. Sarah squeezed Chuck's hand, and turned to her husband, who faced his wife with a smile on his face.

Sarah breathed a sigh of content. It was now official. Chuck and Sarah Bartowski were expectant parents.

Chuck cupped Sarah's face and kissed her softly on the lips. For once, Chuck followed Sarah's lead, and instead of being chatty, or overly-excited about the news, let his actions and his eyes speak for him.

This simple act meant a lot to Sarah. Her husband was so in tune with her, he wouldn't overshadow an important moment in their lives by talking it to death.

In this moment, Sarah pressed on from her usual silence, and as a tear slid down the side of her face, spoke to her husband from the very depths of her soul.

"I love you, Chuck."

In response, Chuck's heartfelt words could have knocked Sarah over.

"I love you, Sarah."

After blinding each other with smiles, the couple embraced. Dr. Scott quietly left the office, giving the couple a moment of privacy.

Dr. Scott knew if she didn't give Ellie the verdict, she would probably storm right in.

Chuck and Sarah held each other in the most gentle of embraces. Sarah closed her eyes and felt a sense of true accomplishment. Many nights, Sarah lay alone in her bed trying to calm her growing frustration with the cover, while day-dreaming of what her children would look like, with Chuck as the father. Sarah kept this to herself, in the deepest recesses of her soul.

Before Chuck, Sarah would have found such thoughts preposterous. She was a spy. Spies don't fall in love, form attachments, or plant roots.

Chuck Bartowski changed all that. Chuck assaulted the walls Sarah built around herself. Not with battalions of armies, but with love, patience, and understanding.

Sarah was now a true believer that love conquers all.

On their wedding night, Sarah cried more than she had ever cried in her life. Not tears of sorrow or remorse, but tears of joy and happiness. It was a true testament to the woman Sarah had become.

With Chuck, Sarah didn't need walls to protect herself. Chuck accepted her past, present, and future, with no strings attached. Sarah could be the woman she wanted to be. An unapologetic, courageous, woman in love. Sarah didn't need to prove herself either. Chuck simply held out his hand, and guided Sarah out of the darkness of the world she thought she knew.

Most of all, Chuck proved to Sarah she was worthy of a new beginning.

And now, Sarah was given another gift. A child. Sarah swore in that moment, her child would never know the hardships faced by her and Chuck. She already knew Chuck would be a wonderful father. But now, Sarah vowed she would be a wonderful mom. She wouldn't settle for anything less.

Sarah cupped Chuck's face, and spoke softly. "Oh my God, Chuck...we're going to have a baby." Sarah smiled after the words left her mouth.

A high-pitched squeal in the hallway prompted an eye-roll from Chuck, and a wet snort from Sarah.

Chuck sighed in faux frustration. "Now the whole hospital knows. In a few minutes, this entire state will know."

Sarah chuckled. "I don't care if the whole world knows."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "How do you feel?"

Sarah stared in Chuck's eyes. "Complete."

Chuck replied in earnest. "Me too."

Chuck and Sarah's phones buzzed at that moment. The couple spoke in unison. "Mission."

 **Buy More**

Like every other typical Buy More morning, this day was off to an uneventful start. Big Mike arrived with his usual mug of coffee and box of donuts, barked orders to those he found slacking, and disappeared to the solace of his office. Jeff and Lester arrived at their usual time, both appearing hung-over.

Morgan took in the scene, but stared once again at the slip of paper in his hands. Casey's daughter, Alex, visited the store a few times to find her dad, and Morgan had spoken to her each time. Yesterday's visit, however, resulted in Morgan receiving Alex's number.

After Anna's departure, Morgan moved on to his usual self-loathing, but eventually got over her absence.

Morgan was intimidated by Alex. Alex wasn't just cute, she was beautiful. And, it didn't hurt that she actually laughed at his jokes, and didn't insult or demean him. In fact, Alex kept Morgan on his toes, and made him want to act like a mature young man.

Morgan glanced at the entrance, and Alex entered the store. After exchanging a wave, the two met in the middle of the store.

Morgan gave Alex a warm smile. "Hey, Alex. It's good to see you again. Uh, Casey's not here."

Alex brushed her hair behind her ears nervously. "Uh…actually, I came by to see you."

Morgan smiled. "Sure. What can I do for you?"

Alex stared at Morgan through her eyelashes. "How about dinner?"

Morgan's eyes widened in shock. "Dinner? Uh…sure, sure, absolutely!"

Alex blew a breath she had been holding, and laughed nervously. "Great! Uh, are you free tonight?"

Morgan nodded. "Absolutely. I'll uh…let you name the venue."

Before Alex could respond, a man in a dark suit with a German accent approached. "Excuse me. I am looking for Jeffrey Barnes and Lester Patel. I was told they work here."

Morgan blinked. "Oh no…what did they do?"

The man smiled. "You don't know? They're wunderbar! They make such wonderful music!"

Morgan blanched. "Are you tone deaf? Jeff holds a note about as well as he holds his liquor, and Lester sounds like a dying animal."

The man produced a card. "I am from und record label in Berlin. We want to give Jeffster record contract."

Morgan's eyes widened. "Are you kidding me?"

The man smiled. "Nein. I never kid."

Morgan muttered. "That's comforting."

Morgan turned to Jeff and Lester, who were arguing over how many licks it takes to get to the Tootsie Roll, in a Tootsie Roll pop.

Lester spoke through gritted teeth. "It takes 50 licks, not three like the damn owl in the cartoon, Jeffrey!"

Jeff replied with a blank expression. "Cartoons never lie."

Lester spoke incredulously. "You have been sniffing exhaust fumes from your van again, haven't you?"

Jeff smacked his lips. "That's how I always spend my lunch breaks. I like to get 'right' before the afternoon shift. I'm immune to paint fumes."

Lester rolled his eyes. "I told you to switch to compressed air!"

Jeff shrugged. "I did! It didn't work!"

Morgan sighed. "They're right over there."

The man smiled, and proceeded to Jeff and Lester.

Lester gave the man a wary look, muttering under his breath. "It's too early for customers."

The man smiled. "Are you Lester Patel and Jeff Barnes?"

Jeff narrowed his eyes. "Maybe. That depends on who's asking?"

The man presented a card. "I represent und record label in Berlin. I was at the Pacific Concert Hall, and heard the two of you play. It was wunderbar!"

Lester's eyes lit up. "Really?"

The man nodded. "I want to sign Jeffster. You will be famous! Women and men will adore you!"

Jeff had a faraway look. "Women…and men?"

The man smiled. "I want the two of you to leave right away. My studio is excited to begin recording your wonderful music! Just don't forget the keytar."

Jeff and Lester stared at one another, then nearly killed each other leaping over the Nerd Herd desk.

Lester took a look around the store, and a tear slid down the side of his face. "It's…hard to say goodbye to this place."

Jeff smirked. "Not for me. I'm about to have my own stable o' hoes."

Lester shook out the cobwebs. "You're right, Jeffrey. Let's get outta here!"

Morgan shook his head in bewilderment. "If those two idiots can strike it big…there is no justice in this world."

Alex put a hand on Morgan's shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Morgan smiled. "Uh…sure, sure. I'm good. Peachy. Should I, uh, pick you up?"

Alex smiled. "That would be perfect. See you tonight?"

Morgan nodded. "You can count on it."

Big Mike rounded the corner with a puzzled look on his face. "Grimes, and I hearing things? Jeff and Lester just signed a record deal?"

Morgan glanced at the ceiling. "This can't be happening. I'm waiting for the sky to fall."

Big Mike pat Morgan on the back. "I say good riddance. But now, I have to find another Indian to work here, or the affirmative action office up at corporate will be on my ass."

Big Mike glanced around at the gawking employees. "Back to work, people! This ain't happy hour at a strip club!"

 **USS ENTERPRISE, CVN-65, 15 Miles off the Coast of Costa Gravas**

Chuck and Sarah smiled the entire way from Dallas to NAS Key West, and from NAS Key West to a rough landing on board the USS ENTERPRISE. The couple was still smiling in a Ready Room set aside for the team.

On the ENTERPRISE, Goya joined the group, and approached Casey.

"So. Fate has brought two sworn enemies together, Colonel Casey."

Casey scowled. "It would appear so."

Goya calmly puffed on a cigar. "For years, I had a bounty on your head. The great…Angel De La Muerte. You did manage to kill some of my most trusted advisors."

Goya studied Casey carefully. "I thought you would be taller."

Casey held up his trigger finger, and scowled. "Size doesn't matter, unless we're talking about caliber."

Chuck decided to intervene. "Uh…Generalissimo Goya…can you tell us what happened?"

Goya held out his hand. "My apologies, Senor Bartowski. Forgive me for not introducing myself to you, and your lovely wife. Alejandro Goya, at your service."

Chuck smiled. "It's a pleasure."

Goya sighed. "This is embarrassing, actually…but my wife, Hortencia…"

Chuck crossed his arms. "Your wife staged the coup? She couldn't have acted alone."

Goya huffed. "My advisor, Turrini. I believe that bastardo is sleeping with my Hortencia!"

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Goya opened his mouth, but paused. "No."

Chuck smiled. "Generalissimo, forgive me for asking, but how often do the two of you spend time together? What I mean is, when was the last time you had dinner together, or, or, took a walk on the beach, or a vacation?"

Carina smiled devilishly. "Hot, steamy sex works too."

Zondra rolled her eyes. "Carina, not everyone skips dinner, and proceeds straight to the bedroom."

Goya thought hard, then his eyes widened. "Santa Maria!"

Sarah approached. "Premier Goya, women need affirmation. If we're not getting attention from our husbands, we backlash. What I mean is…women have a tendency to find ways to get the attention of our husbands, if we're not getting the attention we need. Sometimes, just a simple conversation, or a bouquet of flowers goes a long way in a relationship."

All eyes turned to Sarah. She smiled sheepishly. "What? It's true."

Chuck kissed Sarah on the cheek. "You're absolutely right, honey."

Carina grinned. "Wow, Sarah. Very existential."

Zondra muttered. "I'm surprised you know what 'existential' means."

Carina shrugged. "What? Just because I read the dictionary when I get bored, doesn't mean I don't have a life."

Zonda blinked. "You intrigue me, Carina."

Carina winked. "Good. I like mysterious."

Casey muttered "More like bimbo."

Goya took a seat. "I'm the problem. I haven't given Hortencia the attention she deserves. I focused too much on running my country, and not enough attention on my marriage."

Chuck smiled. "Premier Goya…I have a feeling the only person who can fix this, is you."

Goya noticed Casey eyeing his cigar. Goya smiled, and offered Casey a cigar.

Casey smelled the cigar in appreciation. "Ohhhh...this is a pre-revolutionary Costa Gravan corona."

Casey lit the cigar, grunting and moaning in content.

Goya grinned. "It would appear we have something in common, Colonel Casey. An appreciation of fine cigars. If we are successful, I will be happy to offer you a box from my private collection."

Casey's eyes widened in excitement. "There will be no 'if,' Generalissimo. We'll get your country back."

Casey muttered. "Nothing will keep me from those cigars."

Chuck smirked. "The fate of Costa Gravas now rests with Casey's obsession with cigars."

Carina winked. "Or, how...needy Mrs. Goya will be."

 **Costa Gravas**

Hortencia Goya slammed her fist on the missile fire control console in frustration. "Another failure! Why is it Alejandro purchased equipment from the lowest fucking bidder!?"

General Fernandez frowned. "Senora, we got a good deal. The Russians even threw in a few Mig fighters."

Hortencia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, they were the first planes shot down by the American destroyer!"

General Fernandez muttered. "I happen to like Migs."

Turrini fawned over Hortencia. "Senora, we will conduct other tests, and find a way to fire the missiles. Your beauty and wisdom is an inspiration to us all."

A voice from behind the wall startled the group. "Hold your tongue, Cabron!"

Turrini stared at the walls in disbelief. "The walls are talking!"

Goya stormed through a vent. "No, capullo! It is me, your Generalissimo!"

Casey appeared out of nowhere, and stuck his handgun to Turrini's head. "Buenos noches, asshole."

Hortencia's eyes turned primal. She drew a handgun and pointed it at Alejandro's head.

Sarah, Carina, and Zondra covered Hortencia, while the guards stared on in confusion. Gertrude covered the door.

Casey grunted angrily at General Fernandez. "Fernandez. Get your men out of here. This is a husband-wife discussion."

Fernandez nodded. "Gladly. Fuera!"

The guards left the room. Chuck held up his hands to Hortencia.

Chuck spoke calmly. "Hortencia…we know why you're doing this. It doesn't have to be this way."

Hortencia shook her head. "No! Alejandro is a pig! He will die!"

Alejandro sighed sadly. "Must you hate me so much, mi amor?"

Hortencia glanced away. "It's you that hates me, Alejandro! We never talk anymore! You're always too busy to even notice me! I even try dressing like a tramp to get you to make love to me, but instead, you're too busy running this hell-hole you call a country! I hate it here!"

Chuck chimed in. "Okay, okay, that's good Hortencia. You see, you have to tell Alejandro how you're feeling. That's a good first step."

Chuck turned to Alejandro. "Alejandro, is there anything you want to say to Hortencia?"

Alejandro spoke in a calm tone. "I can change, Hortencia. I realize I haven't treated you like the beautiful and brilliant woman you are."

Hortencia gulped. "What happened to you, Alejandro? You were so passionate. The revolucion…and, and…me. We started out with nothing, but we were happy! Don't you remember? We lived in caves, but we were happy!"

Chuck nodded. "Hortencia…you can still have that love that the two of you had in the cave. You don't have to lose that."

Hortencia lowered her handgun. "Do you love me, Alejandro?"

Alejandro moved closer. "More than anything. Please forgive me, my delicate flower."

Hortencia leaped into Alejandro's arms. "Oh, Alejandro!"

Turrini whimpered. "Don't touch her ass!"

Casey grunted amused. "No, go ahead. Touch her ass."

Carina smirked. "Like I said. Hot. Steamy. Sex."

Verbanski uncocked the hammer on her S&W 1911. "You should have been a psychologist, Chuck."

Sarah grinned, and gave Chuck a tender kiss on the lips. "That's my guy."

 **Malibu, Five Days Later  
**

Ellie took in the scene and smiled. It was a rare sight these days to have her family together.

Ellie brushed away imaginary wrinkles on her wedding gown, trying desperately not to cry. The overwhelming joy Ellie felt was the most intense of her life.

Ellie was happy for her little brother, who would soon be a father. Ellie was happy to be reunited with her mom and dad. And now, Ellie considered the entire team part of her family.

Sarah, noticing Ellie's mood, decided to approach the bride. "Ellie, are you alright?"

Ellie smiled. "Never better."

Sarah nodded. "Before we go out there…I just wanted to say thank you."

Ellie rested a hand on Sarah's arm. "For what, sweetie?"

Sarah took a steady breath. "For accepting me, when I gave you plenty of reasons not to."

Ellie took Sarah's face in her hands. "Sarah, how could I not accept you? I didn't care if you were a spy, or a yogurt girl. You stole my brother's heart, and you have cherished it. I couldn't have asked for a better woman for my brother than you."

Sarah smiled, replying softly. "Thank you."

Ellie and Sarah embraced. Chuck arrived at the tent, and stood in the doorway, smiling at his wife and sister.

Sarah grinned, not bothering to turn around. "You can come in, Chuck."

Chuck sighed in faux frustration. "I know, I know, I married a spy."

Ellie rested a hand on Chuck's arm. "No, you married a wonderful woman."

Chuck smiled at Sarah. "I know."

Sarah picked up on Chuck's look, and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go check on your bridesmaids, Ellie."

Chuck gave Ellie a warm smile, and took her hands. "I'm proud of you, Sis."

Ellie smiled. "Thank you."

Ellie took a seat, motioning for the chair across from her. "Well. It used to be just the two of us. And now…we've gained quite a family, huh?"

Chuck replied softly. "We certainly have."

Ellie took a steady breath. "I miss this, you know. Our talks. I know we have both been busy lately…but I miss this."

Chuck smiled solemnly. "So do I, El. I promise, we will have these talks more often. I'm sorry things have been so crazy these last several months."

Ellie nodded. "All of this…it still seems so surreal, Chuck. First, I find out you're a spy, and then…all that has happened to us just…seems like a dream."

Chuck took a breath. "At one time, it was more like a nightmare. I…didn't know what to do. The government controlled my life, and if I fell into the wrong hands…well, it wouldn't have been pleasant."

Ellie nodded in understanding. "I don't see how you did it. I knew you were strong, but that just proves to me how strong you really are."

Ellie smiled. "I knew you were special, I just didn't know how special."

Chuck stared deep in Ellie's eyes. "Ellie…if they hadn't sent Sarah…I probably wouldn't have made it. That's a fact."

Ellie took Chuck's hand. "Chuck, can I say something?"

Chuck nodded. "Sure, Sis."

Ellie spoke softly. "Sarah told me about her childhood, and induction into the CIA. She also told me the type of person she was before meeting you. You can say what you want about fate….or destiny, but I firmly believe the two of you were destined to find each other. Sarah told me…she didn't just save you back then. You saved her too."

Ellie glanced outside the tent at the rest of the team. "As well as everyone else on your team. Casey and I had a long chat last night after the rehearsal dinner. I think that's the most I've heard him talk since I've known him. He really wants to be a good father to his daughter, and he told me how much he appreciates being accepted into our family. He's a good man, Chuck. An honorable man."

Chuck turned to face Casey. "I couldn't agree more."

Ellie winked. "A little weird, but a good man."

Chuck grinned. "Did he threaten to kill anyone?"

Ellie smirked. "Morgan. It would seem Morgan and Alex are becoming an item. I hope I didn't give Casey any ideas."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Are you serious? Morgan and Alex?"

Ellie shook her head in glee. "Mind-blowing, huh?"

Chuck replied dryly. "That's an understatement. When did this happen?"

Ellie grinned. "Recently. They have been out on six dates. That has got to be a new record. Most of Morgan's dates cancel before the first date."

Chuck spoke in a mischievous tone. "Can you imagine Casey as a father-in-law?"

Ellie snorted. "Casey wanted to castrate Morgan when he found out!"

Chuck's nodded mischievously. "I'll bet. By the way, did you contact the _Guinness Book of World Records_? I think Morgan already has his own page devoted to him. Well, in the mystery crisper category."

Ellie smiled. "You are both all grown up. I miss the good old days of the two of you binging on junk food, and playing those stupid video games all weekend."

Chuck laughed heartily, then turned serious. "Are you…okay with all this, El? I mean, with the whole spy thing."

Ellie sighed. "At first, no. I have come to realize, you've done a lot of good, Chuck. You're helping people. Although I wasn't happy about this arrangement in the beginning…I'm proud of you, little brother."

Ellie leaned forward and embraced Chuck. Ellie spoke softly in his ear. "Promise me one thing. You will always be the same, sweet guy you are, and nothing will ever change you."

Chuck replied with conviction. "I promise."

Chuck slowly broke the embrace, and stood, holding out his hand. "Let's get you married."

Ellie winked. "Let's do this."

Stephanie stood outside the entrance of the tent, with Abby resting comfortably in her arms. Ellie took notice, and motioned for her to enter. Chuck smiled at the ladies, and proceeded to his place as Devon's Best Man.

Stephanie smiled. "I'm sorry to interrupt, Ellie. Sarah has everyone in position. We're ready to begin."

Ellie approached Stephanie with a broad smile. "I'm ready."

Ellie smiled at the resting infant, adorned in a white dress and white headband with a bow. "She is so precious, Steph."

Stephanie smiled, and brushed Abby's hair gently. "I'm glad she's finally here. It's a lot of work, but Jason and I are enjoying every minute of it."

Ellie placed a friendly hand on Stephanie's arm. "I'm happy for you both, sweetie."

Ellie glanced around in appreciation. "Steph, thank you so much for helping out with the wedding. I love the decorations."

Sarah approached holding Molly's hand. Stephanie gave Sarah a sly smile. "I can't take all the credit. I called in a few favors, but Sarah can be very persuasive."

Sarah gave Stephanie a wink. "Never take no for an answer."

Stephanie chuckled. "That was funny how you man-handled that florist. He was acting like a jerk anyway."

Sarah sighed. "He was more interested in staring down our blouses than selling flowers."

Sarah bumped shoulders with Stephanie. "I have to admit, that was clever how you handled the cake maker."

Stephanie grinned. "I picked up right way her husband is in the military. Military wives talk the same talk, so I decided to play on that. But, I will pay her back by using her bakery to supply refreshments for Buy More corporate meetings."

Ellie grinned. "Just send Big Mike her way. She'll be set for life."

Stephen approached the group. "Alright, Eleanor. I guess it's time to give away the bride."

Ellie took her father's arm. Her dreams of the perfect wedding had come true.

 **Echo Park, Two Weeks Later**

Bower sat at his kitchen table trying not to fall asleep. After taking a liberal gulp of coffee, Bower entered the kitchen to check the temperature of the bottle he placed in a bottle warmer for Abby. He knew she would be awake any second now, vocalizing her appetite with a high-pitched squeal.

Bower yawned as the timer indicated the bottle was warm. He pulled the bottle from the warmer, testing the temperature on his wrist. Satisfied it was the right temperature, he walked to the nursery, and stood outside the door, waiting for the inevitable. When Abby stirred in her sleep, moaning, Bower quietly entered the nursery.

Bower grabbed a burp cloth, slinging it over his shoulder. He gently lifted the little girl in his arms, who immediately nestled into his neck, whimpering softly. Bower paced the nursery, bouncing the little girl gently in his arms, before sitting in a rocking chair.

Bower held the nipple close to his daughter's mouth, who pawed desperately, before attaching her lips. The child sucked heavily, content with the contents.

Bower smiled. "That's my girl. Daddy beat you to it this morning. Mommy needs her rest."

Bower rocked the little girl gently while she feasted. The nursery door opened gently, and Stephanie entered the room. Stephanie paused at the sight before her, and smiled.

Bower frowned, whispering to his wife. "The idea was for you to rest."

Stephanie chuckled, and took a seat nearby. "I have a confession to make. I had the same idea. You handled the 3AM feeding. Unfortunately, I slept a few minutes longer."

Stephanie rubbed Bower's shoulder. "How's the shoulder?"

Bower nodded. "Better. The exercises Colonel Casey has me doing have really helped."

Stephanie smiled. "Good. Is every day going to be like this? I mean, you having a scheduled work day?"

Bower smiled sadly. "Not always. When Chuck and Sarah return from their long, overdue honeymoon in a few days, my hours could be longer. But, I will be home each night."

Bower chuckled. "When Ellie and Devon returned from their honeymoon last week, the first thing she wanted to do was examine my shoulder."

Stephanie grinned. "She texted me to make sure Casey wasn't overdoing your training."

Stephanie sighed. "Speaking of honeymoons, we only had 10 days for the wedding, and honeymoon."

Bower nodded in understanding. "I know, and I'm sorry. I, uh…have been planning on a real honeymoon when I saved up enough money."

Stephanie replied softly. "Sweetheart, don't be sorry. I loved our honeymoon. I make over $200, 000 a year. We can take a second honeymoon at any time."

Bower sighed sadly. "I wanted it to be a surprise, Steph. I've been setting money aside for the last couple of years."

Stephanie smiled, and rested a hand on Bower's. "That's so sweet."

Stephanie studied her husband closely. "Jason, I love you. I don't want you to ever feel like you have to do things like that for me all the time."

Bower sighed. "But I wanted to do…I don't know, something."

Stephanie rested her head on Bower's shoulder, wrapping herself in his arm. "Baby, listen to me. All I need is you."

Bower rested his head on Stephanie's. "I love you."

Stephanie kissed her husband on the cheek, and spoke playfully. "You better. I did carry your child for nine months."

Bower laughed softly. "Point well taken."

Stephanie noticed Abby sound asleep in Bower's arms. "Tell you what, I'll change Abby's diaper and put her back to bed. Do you mind fixing me a cup of coffee?"

Bower gently handed Abby to his wife. "Your wish is my command, my lady."

Stephanie chuckled, and rested Abby on the changing station.

Bower proceeded to the kitchen, and poured two cups of coffee. He also prepared a bowel of fruit for his wife, and a frozen waffle for himself.

Bower retrieved silverware, and paused when he felt Stephanie's arms wrap around his waist from behind. He turned, and took his wife in his arms. Stephanie rested her head in Bower's chest, and sighed in content. Stephanie raised her eyes, and kissed her husband on the lips.

Moments later, the kiss turned passionate. Stephanie breathlessly broke the kiss, and stared longingly in her husband's eyes.

Stephanie panted. "Bed. Now."

Bower nodded, scooping his wife in his arms.

Stephanie giggled on the way to the bedroom, but gasped when Bower lowered her gently to the bed. Stephanie wrapped her arms around Bower's neck, and stared in his eyes. Husband and wife spoke volumes to each other, using only their eyes.

 **Echo Park, 7 Months Later**

Chuck enjoyed staring at the night sky. It was one of his favorite activities.

Chuck smiled as he remembered the events of the past year, and how one mission changed his life forever.

Sure, _Missile Command_ was just an arcade game. Chuck and Morgan had spent hours as kids trying to reach the kill screen. Chuck grinned imagining Jeff Barnes as the one-time champion.

Sarah stepped onto the balcony, rubbing her bulging stomach. She placed her hand gently on Chuck's back, and smiled when Chuck's arm found its way around her shoulder.

Sarah studied her husband carefully. He was lost in deep thought.

Sarah spoke softly. "Is this the part where I'm supposed to ask what's on your mind?"

Chuck smiled. "I, uh, was just thinking."

Sarah wrapped her arms around Chuck's waist. "About what?"

Chuck sighed. "Over a year ago, you and I stood on this very balcony after the mission that changed our lives. A lot has happened since then…and a lot is about to happen."

Chuck took a steady breath in stared in Sarah's eyes. "Sarah, at the lowest point in my life, you picked me up, and put me back on solid ground. I just wanted to say…thank you, and I love you."

Sarah touched Chuck on the cheek. "I love you too, Chuck. You don't have to thank me. I'll always be by your side."

Chuck cupped Sarah's face, and kissed her softly on the lips. "You know, at one time, it was just me, Morgan, Ellie, and Awesome. Then, you and Casey came along. And now…we have Mom, Dad, Emma, Molly, Carina, Zondra, Jason, Stephanie, and little Abby in our family. My point is, I'm grateful for everyone in our lives, but especially for you."

Sarah glanced away and smiled shyly.

Chuck noticed a shooting star over the horizon. "Look, Sarah. A shooting star."

Chuck stood behind Sarah, and rested his arms around her shoulders. Sarah held Chuck's arms firmly, and rested her head on his chest. "I seem to recall another conversation about a star."

Chuck laughed softly. "Well, satellite, but let's not get technical. I had my wish. It's your turn."

Sarah turned in Chuck's arms, and snaked her arms around Chuck's neck. "There's no need. My wish came true."

Chuck smiled, and kissed Sarah softly on the lips. At that moment, Sarah felt her water break.

Chuck glanced down. "Huh. The sprinklers must be on the fritz again."

Sarah rolled her eyes playfully. "Uh, Chuck. That wasn't the sprinklers."

Chuck furrowed his brow in confusion. "I suppose we had better call a plumber."

Sarah grinned. "More like a doctor."

Chuck stared at Sarah in confusion. "Why?"

Sarah chuckled, and kissed Chuck softly on the lips. "Chuck, don't freak out. It's time."

Chuck's eyes widened in realization. "Oh boy!"

Sarah laughed. "I hope it is a boy, but I would love to have a girl too. You know how I hate surprises…well sometimes."

Sarah took Chuck's hand, and led him to the door. "Let's go have a baby, Chuck."

Chuck grinned. "Let's do this."

 **Castle, 4 Years Later**

Sarah bolted to the locker rooms to change out of her mission gear. The mission had been a success, but tonight was a very important night.

Chuck lingered not far behind Sarah, removing his tactical vest.

Bower smirked from his station. "What happened to 'stay in the car,' Chuck?"

Chuck replied with a goofy look on his face. "Nobody stays in the car."

Casey rolled his eyes as he descended the steps. "Bartowski can't stand sitting out a firefight."

Verbanski shrugged. "You did call for back-up, John. It was fun watching Sarah in action again, even if she was using a tranq gun."

Sarah power-walked from the around the corner, dressed in a knee-length blue dress, handing Chuck a suit. "Step on it, sweetie. Faye's recital is in one hour."

Chuck's eyes widened. "Oh! Right! I almost forgot!"

Sarah grabbed her purse. "You can change in the car. Mom and Molly are keeping Liam tonight. He still has a head cold."

Chuck frowned. "Poor little guy. We'll stop and get some juice on the way home."

Casey removed a package from his bag, shoving it in Chuck's chest. "Mix a little of this in Liam's juice."

Chuck inspected the bag. "Snake root? Isn't that used to treat Malaria?"

Casey grunted. "And colds, idiot."

Sarah kissed Chuck on the cheek. "Liam was scared he would miss story time tonight."

Chuck smiled. "Never. His old man has never let him down. Well, except that one time when you and I…oh, never mind."

Bower chimed in. "Sarah, Carina and Zondra got the intel, and their plane just landed. They'll head straight to the recital."

Sarah glanced at her watch. "They'll just make it."

General Beckman appeared on the screen. "Lieutenant Bower. General Sanders has requested an after-action report on tonight's mission."

Bower nodded. "Ma'am, I'll brief the General from the road. Faye's recital is tonight."

The side-door to Castle opened, and a little girl with curly auburn hair ran into the room, shouting "Daddy!" with glee.

Bower turned, and scooped Abby into his arms. Stephanie walked not far behind, dressed in a pink flared dress, with a little boy, not much older than 2, holding her hand.

Stephanie smiled at Beckman. "Good evening, General. Did you get my report?"

Beckman nodded. "I did, Mrs. Bower. The Joint Chiefs was most pleased the Buy More's profits covered the cost of the operation for the fourth straight year. Well done."

Stephanie gave a polite nod. "Thank you, General."

Beckman checked her watch. "Alright, Lieutenant. You're dismissed."

Beckman disconnected the feed, and Stephanie adjusted the tie on Bower's Service Dress Uniform. "You look very handsome."

Casey gave Bower an approving grunt. The Navy and Marine Corps Medal, Bronze Star Medal, and Purple Heart on Bower's uniform, earned four years ago, made Casey swell with pride. Bower would soon add a Navy Cross to his list of citations for a joint mission with NATO forces in Afghanistan. Bower exposed himself to enemy fire to call in an airstrike.

Chuck receied the National Intelligence Cross, and Sarah received the Distinguished Intelligence Cross during the same operation. It would be their fourth intelligence cross.

Bower kissed Stephanie softly on the lips. "You look gorgeous."

The little boy tugged at the leg of Bower's trousers. Bower leaned down, and scooped his son in his other arm. "Nathan, have you been good for mommy?"

The little boy nodded. Bower smiled, and kissed Nathan on his forehead. Bower then turned to Abby. "Have you been good for mommy?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, Daddy. I helped Mommy with Nathan."

Bower smiled, and kissed his daughter on the cheek. "That's my girl."

Chuck smiled at the family. "Ready, guys?"

Bower nodded. "Ready."

Sarah approached Stephanie and smiled. "You look great, Steph."

Stephanie smiled. "So do you, Sarah."

Chuck called Ellie. "Hey, Sis. We're on our way. We'll be there in 45 minutes."

Sarah smiled a wicked smile. "I'm driving."

Chuck narrowed his eyes. "On second thought, we'll be there in 15 minutes."

Sarah planted a soft kiss on Chuck's lips. Sarah turned her attention to Casey and Verbanski. "Need a ride?"

Casey glanced at Bower. "We'll ride with the Bowers."

Sarah smirked. "Scared you might get car sick again, Casey?"

Casey scoffed. "I wasn't car sick. I wasn't feeling well."

Chuck grinned. "You filled two barf bags."

Casey scowled. "Keep it up, Bartowski, and you'll have a hard time fathering more kids when I rip your..."

Verbanski smacked Casey on the arm, hissing. "Casey! Children are present!"

Casey grunted angrily.

Casey turned to Abby and Nathan, handing each a piece of candy.

Abby smiled. "Thank you, Uncle Casey."

Casey grinned. "Your mom told me you were a good girl today. There's more where that came from if you keep it up, kiddo."

Abby nodded. "Yes, Sir."

Sarah brushed Abby's hair gently with her hand. "Abby is always a good girl, aren't you?"

Abby nodded. "Yes, Ma'am."

Verbanski whispered in Stephanie's ear. "Casey is such a Sugar Bear."

Stephanie bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Casey grunted. "I heard that."

Chuck grinned, and took Sarah by the hand. "Shall we?"

Sarah smiled as the couple headed for the exit. "Lets."

Sarah leaned her head on Chuck's shoulder as the group exited the Buy More. She smiled, remembering how it all began years ago, with a ballerina.

Tonight, Sarah's daughter was the ballerina.

One word in Sarah's musings described her life. _Perfect._

 **CHUCK**

 **A/N: That's a wrap!**

 **A little about the story. I started out with an outline for around 12 chapters, give or take. After completing Demonslayer Parts 1 and 2, the story evolved even more, and took on a life of it's own. The outline went out the window, and each chapter seemed to write itself. When I reached Chapter 20, I was beginning to think the story was writing itself, using me as a typist. Weird.**

 **After watching _Chuck_ from start to finish for like the 7th time, I made pages and pages of notes. Mostly, "what if they had done this?" type stuff, things I liked, and things that I didn't like. That's probably why the story felt like a "blender" with moments from all over the series. **

**The original ending had Chuck waking up from a one year coma, with the entire story having been a dream. It still had a happy ending, with Sarah having resigned from the CIA and sitting right there when Chuck woke up. I decided that would be cruel with all that happened, so I axed that idea. I like a good twist, but I felt that would have been a bad move with how the story expanded. Had I gone with the original outline, it would have worked better with a shorter version of the story, and made more sense.  
**

 **Anyway, I wanted to write something with a little bit of everything, BUT, something fun.  
**

 **I like organic characters, treated fairly...even when they screw up. After all, our heroes aren't perfect. That doesn't mean we don't like them any less. To me, humanizing a character creates a better relationship between reader and character. That's the magic of a good story, when those same characters rise to the occasion, with the reader serving as a cheering section. That makes for a fun story, in my humble opinion. Did I accomplish that goal? That's up to you guys and gals.  
**

 **My thanks once again to stars90 for allowing me to use some of the concepts from "What Would You Like?" in the first phase of this story. If you haven't read "What Would You Like?" I encourage you to do so. Great story.**

 **Now, I am going to call out a few reviewers for being AWESOME! This is in no particular order. You're all top shelf in my book.**

 **Thanks to atcDave, michaelfmx, sevenrez, wilf21, tut1971, zanex9, Neale, supesfan18, red lighting...(out of breath...taking another...)... joebell58118 (dang edit engine wouldn't let me format your name correctly, Joe), craspon, mikanMD, phathead01...(panting heavily)...Tempe4Booth, charakids, stars90, CubsKing, Mufc87, fezzywhigg...(cough, cough, gasp)...SK, Garnetflint, Marc Vun Kannon,...and many, many others for taking the time to share your two cents worth on many, if not all chapters. (Clawing, gasping for air). I know I'm leaving some people out, but that doesn't mean I'm not grateful. (Insert lame excuse here for being tired and lazy going back through reviews). Thank you, thank you...and thank you. (Deep breaths in an oxygen mask).  
**

 **What does the future hold? (That IS the ultimate question we all ask ourselves...right?). Old age? My kids moving out of the house? Oh, another story! Riiiiggghtttt.**

 **I really don't know. This story took a lot of effort, so after I take a nice, long break...we'll see what happens. I'll be the first to admit I have a lot of work to do as a writer, and there were times I wasn't happy with how some chapters turned out. That said, I did make an effort to ensure each chapter was polished to the best of my ability.  
**

 **This has been fun, and I hope everyone enjoyed the story. I am truly speechless at the number of reviews, Favorites, Follows, and hits for this story. If one reader enjoyed the story, it was worth the effort. Thank you all!**


End file.
